Ángeles & Demonios
by miuv.16
Summary: Dimitri es un vampiro proveniente de la familia de vampiros más antiguo del mundo, él es frió, despiadado y odia la vida que sus antepasados decidieron llevar. un día se encuentra en un callejón con un bebe abandonado y él decide hacerse cargo de él, si saber los obstáculos que la vida les traerán y que nuevos sentimientos nacerán. resumen completo adentro.
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCION.

Dimitri es un vampiro proveniente de la familia de vampiros más antiguo del mundo, él es frio despiadado y odia la vida que sus antepasados decidieron llevar, ¿pero que pasa cuando después de varios siglo se encuentra en un sucio callejón de Rusia una bebe que ha sido abandonada?¿ y este inmediatamente siente que debe proteger de ella? pero lo más impórtate es ¿qué pasa cuando ella va creciendo y descubre que la niña no es del todo humana? y que al pasar de los años desarrolla sentimientos por esta criatura y no son del todo familiares.

 **A/N**

Mis amores esta historia la comencé a escribir hace cuatro meses atrás pero la abandone el ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero hoy leyendo en mi portátil decidí publicarla, para mí ha sido un poco difícil y un reto nuevo ya que nunca había escrito sobre fantasía pero espero hacer un buen trabajo.

Espero la disfruten.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Año 1611**

 **PDVD**

Abrí mis ojos no por gusto si no por un intruso que llega desde mi ventana, quería volver a dormir, por el resplandor deduje que no eran más de la 8, una hora de mas no era nada malo, me estaba dando media vuelta en mi cama cuando alguien entro en mi cuarto, me volteé para poder ver el intruso y era mi criada. Helena.

\- Buenos días señor Belikov – ella me hizo una reverencia.

\- Buen día Helena, ¿qué haces aquí? – trate de sonar calmado pero salió más fuerte de lo que quise.

\- Su abuela Yeva quiere verle en media hora en los establos – ella dijo sin mirarme a la cara, su postura me recordaba a la de una sumisa, y déjame decirte que era ardiente tener el control sobre ella.

Helena era mi criada desde hace 5 años cuando empezó la guerra polaco-moscovita todos sus familiares murieron y mi abuela Yeva la acogió. En ese entonces yo solo tenía 19 años de edad cuando se me asigno como mi criada y algo más, a veces me gustaba follarme a Helena, ella era solo un año menor que yo pero era caliente, pero no importaba cuantas veces me la follara no podía dejar de sentirme vacío por dentro, sabía que ella me quería pero también sabía que solo la veía como mi criada y a veces mi polvo rápido por así decirlo y ella estuvo bien con eso.

\- ¿Sabes que quiere? – pregunte al levantarme y buscar mis pantalones de cuero, una camisa blanca holgada, unas bota de caza, y peinar mi melena en una cola de caballo.

\- No mi señor – fue todo lo que dijo mientras organizaba mi gran cama.

No hable más solo salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a los establos, mi familia era poderosa, las más rica de Rusia pero nunca supe de donde venía nuestro dinero, mí madre una mujer hermosa estaba en sus 47 años pero parecía de 20 y nunca entendí por qué, en fin, ella dijo que cuando cumpliera 24 me lo diría y bueno hoy era el día, hoy por fin cumplí 24 años.

Llegue a los establo y mi vieja abuela estaba cepillando a mí yegua, se llamaba Carla, era de paso fino y era preciosas con su pelaje blanco sin una mancha, para mí era como un copo de nieve, mi abuela estaba a su lado consintiéndola, me tome el tiempo para detallarla, era alta y con cuerpo esbelto su piel era almendrada pero con un tono pálido, sus penetrantes ojos grises eran temerarios pero también cálidos y poseía una melena hasta las cadera de un color negro pero con algunas mechas blancas en si era hermosa y en pocas palabras no parecía mi abuela, ella estaba en sus 60 pero parecía de 30 nunca entendí por qué, tal vez hoy sería el día.

\- babushka – salude dando una reverencia, ella sonrió y me indico acercarme.

\- Prepárate saldremos en 15 minutos – fue todo lo que dijo pero antes de marcharse se volteo y dijo – Feliz cumpleaños Dimka – y con eso se fue, si eso era otra cosa que resaltar de ella, no era muy demostrativa.

Resople y me acerque a Carla, ella inmediatamente me reconoció y me dejo acariciarla, este hermoso animal fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre al cumplir 15 y desde entonces ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. La ensille y a su lado puse una bolsa con frutos y bebidas, sabía que sea lo que sea donde iba con Yeva tomaría tiempo y si no llevaba comida moriría de hambre.

Cuando todo estaba perfecto monte a Carla y decidí sacarla del establo para que contemplara el hermoso paisaje, mi familia vivía en Moscú pero no en la propia ciudad, vivíamos a 20 minutos en carruaje, la finca que poseía mi familia era hermosa, era toda pilares y mármol pulido con altos techos y candelabros, unos bañados en oro y otros con joyas preciosas como los diamantes y rubíes. En si era una casa hermosa pero era demasiado grande para los que éramos.

No tuve un segundo pensamiento como mi abuela se posó a mi lado montado su caballo, este era todo lo contrario al mío, era negro como la noche y su pelaje brillaba a la luz del sol, en la noche sus ojos se ponían rojos como la sangre y su nombre era lucifer. Creo que el nombre le quedaba perfecto, mi abuela no hablo simplemente cabalgo y la seguí, nadie dijo nada solo admiramos las tierras que habían a nuestro alrededor, a lo lejos pude ver el viñedo de mi familia. Pues esta no tomaba otro vino, solo el que se cosechaba en la finca y déjame decirte que era exquisito pero aun así con la guerra no se vendía mucho pero eso al parecer no era un problema para nosotros, al parecer la guerra no nos había afectado en lo más mínimo y una vez mas no entendía por qué.

Después de cabalgar dos horas en Carla, Yeva decidió que era tiempo de parar y así lo hicimos, baje de mi caballo y ayude a bajar del suyo, por un segundo mire a su rostro y sus ojos no eran grises como de costumbre, eran de color negro, más negro que la misma noche pero no sentí miedo sentí curiosidad de porque estábamos aquí.

\- Vamos chico continuaremos a pie – ella dijo amarrando a las yeguas de un árbol cerca de un arroyo para que pudieran beber un poco de agua y descansar, pensé que nos internaríamos en el bosque pero no ella se abrió paso entre las agua y debajo de una cascada la seguí un poco confundido.

Me tomo mucho llegar al agua, esta se sentía pesada contra mis pies como si ella no quisiera intrusos, pero lo logre cuando me abrí paso entre la cascada note que no estaba mojado como pensé que sería, me asuste un poco pero rápidamente tome mi entorno y mi aliento se detuvo. Era la cueva más hermosa que había visto, sus paredes no eran de roca, eran de oro puro con incrustaciones de diamantes, rubíes, cuarzo, esmeraldas y muchas más por un momento pensé que era un sueño.

\- ¿qué es esto babushka? – Pregunte una vez que halle mi voz – ¿y por qué no estamos mojados después de atravesar ese infierno de arroyo?

\- siéntate - fue todo lo que dijo. Obedientemente me senté encima de una roca y espere, ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro a los ojos y esta vez ellos eran azules.

\- Es hora de que conozcas la verdad y no quiero que me interrumpas ¿estamos? – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Si – esas fueron mis últimas palabras.

\- Hace mucho tiempo antes de que Dios haya creado la tierra creo a los ángeles, estos eran seres hermosos y con poderes inimaginables se les llamo su mano derecha. – ella empezó y yo a decir verdad estaba un poco confundido – pero su creación más perfecta fue el angel de la vida, ella era una mujer hermosa y pura su único propósito era dar vida a los humanos y ella juro su lealtad a Dios, pero él quería más por lo que creo a los humanos, le tomo 7.000 mil años hacerlo – ella dijo y yo tenía una duda y ella supo por lo cual me dejo preguntar.

\- ¿Pensé que Dios creo a la humanidad en 7 días? – yo no era un fan de la iglesia pero cuando era pequeño la historia de la creación era cautivadora para mí, ella solo sonrió y respondió.

\- Si querido fueron 7 días en los que él creo todo lo que conocemos actualmente – ahora si está más confundido - para nosotros un día corre por 24 horas, para Dios un día son 1.000 años – ella me dejo procesar la información y no entendía como lo sabía, en esta época no eran muy abierto a dejarnos leer por completo las citas bíblicas.

\- pero el error al crear a los humanos fue darle mente propia, al Adán y Eva comer del fruto prohibido, fue que Dios castigo a los seres humanos por desobedecer sus órdenes, desde ahí se conoce la palabra muerte, pero no había tal angel, solo estaba el angel de la vida. En fin, después de pasar mucho tiempo las personas eran cada vez más ambiciosas, envidiosas y bárbaras, antiguamente en la época de Noé los padres vendía a sus hijas por pedazos de carne, pues la comida era escasa y Dios al ver esto decidió castigarlos con el famoso diluvio – al escuchar esas palabras mi piel se erizo, no sé por qué tenía la sensación de que ella estuvo presente – cuando Dios vio la magnitud de lo que hiso prometió no volver a castigar al hombre con agua e hizo el pacto con el hombre de que después de cada tormenta al final siempre saldría el arcoíris para mostrar al hombre que no volvería a ver castigo de tal magnitud, ese era el pacto entre Dios y los hombres.

\- y aun que Dios decidió darle una segunda oportunidad al hombre este no lo valoro y siguió con su actitud, pero esta vez él dijo que llegaría el día en que el vendría junto con su hijo y juzgaría vivos y muertos y se le conoce como el día del juicios final – estaba tan confundido ¿ella porque me trajo hasta aquí? solo para contarme esto – sé que estas confundido mi nieto pero solo escucha la historia sigue y es un poco larga – guarde silencio y espere a que continuara.

\- hace un tiempo atrás después de que la tierra se pobló y Dios separo los idiomas el angel de la vida fue enviado a la tierra para cumplir una misión , su misión era enseñar a los hombres sobre Dios y antes de que me preguntes fue mucho tiempo antes del mecías, pero ella al entrar en este mundo impuro no contaba con algo, ella se enamoró – su voz era triste – pero no era humano ni angel, era un demonio de la noche desterrados desde lo más profundo del infierno actual mente se les conocen como vampiros – sentía ganas de reírme, sabia de vampiros pero siempre supe que eran cuentos para dormir – ella se enamoró de él y él de ella pero no podían estar juntos, ella era vida y pureza y él era solo maldad y muerte, pero al estar aquí ella se rindió a sus pies y se entregó en cuerpo y alma, desobedeciendo la palabra de Dios, al dar ella su cuerpo en lo más íntimo perdió aquella pureza ya que se entregó al placer y a la lujuria y Dios la castigo, la despojo de los cielo y la convirtió en el angel de la muerte – mi piel era más erizada ahora, no podía creer que esto fuera verdad – Dios no solo le quito su puesto del cielo sino que también incinero a su hombre delante de ella, causando un dolor inimaginable en ella, pero como siempre Dios la miro con ojos misericordiosos y la dejo vivir como su sirviente aquí en la tierra y llevándose la vida de los que su tiempo le llegaba, satanás al ver esto se enfureció y reto a Dios diciendo que la mita de ella era parte de él, Dios a esto acepto, pero con la condición de que no podría tocarla ni hacerle ningún mal, santanas al ver esto maldijo a la mujer y le dijo que cada descendiente de ella nacería vampiro por los siglos de los siglos. La mujer ante esto quiso morir pues en su vientre llevaba el fruto de su amor por aquel demonio, pero Dios nuevamente la miro con ojos misericordiosos y le dijo que cuando un desdiente de ella se enamorara de un angel capaz de dar su vida y su alma por esta, las puertas del cielo estarían abiertas para ellos sin importar que su familia fuera un demonio.

Yo no sabía que pensar cuando Yeva hablaba, no vacilaba y parecía más como si fuera su biografía y más porque Dios dio esa oportunidad a ella y ella la desobedeció y pensaría uno que el precio por eso sería la muerte pero no, le dio una oportunidad más a ella y a su hijo no nacido, no sabía el porqué de las cosas pero sabía que estaba pronto a saber las respuestas.

\- Pero los vampiros son inmortales – dije, ella me dio una sonrisa y hablo.

\- si querido lo son, pero no creas todo lo que dicen, ellos pueden morir en cualquier momento por eso Dios dio esa tregua, el día en que uno de ellos se enamore de un angel y sea capaz de dar su vida por algo tan puro como ella o el ese día las puertas de los cielos se abrieran para ellos sin importar si mueren o no.

\- ¿Porque lo hace? – pregunte.

\- Porque el angel de la muerte tomo su elección, ella merecía el castigo, pero el vio que no era justo para los no nacidos – y ahora tenía algo de lógica todo esto.

\- ¿porque me cuentas todo esto? – y la verdad no sabía si quería saber o no su respuesta.

\- Cariño por que yo soy esa mujer – mi mundo dejo de girar ante esas 7 palabras, mi abuela era el angel de la muerte o sé que yo era…

\- Ósea que eso me convierte…- no pude terminar.

\- Lo llevas en tus venas pero aun no, por eso te traje aquí donde he traído a tu madre y tus dos hermanas al cumplir 24 es tu elección si quieres serlo o no – estaba confundido ¿no se supone que viene desde el vientre?

\- ¿Pensé que venía desde el vientre? – exclame demasiado confundido.

\- sí, pero le pedí un favor a Dios a cambio de mi vida entera a él y eso fue que mis descendientes pudieran vivir como humanos hasta los 24 años de ahí tendrían que convertirse – me sentía mareado, esto no era como yo quería celebrar mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo? – y de verdad no quería no quería ser un demonio de la noche.

\- no tienes opción, si no lo haces en el laxo de tres meses envejecerás y morirás.

\- ¿por qué?

\- porque un existe la maldición hijo, Dios acepto pero aquel que se reúse morirá y quedar en el olvido ante los ojos de él – ahora si tenía miedo por lo cual con todo el valor la mire y dije.

\- ¿qué tengo que hacer? – ella suspiro aliviada, podría ser el angel de la muerte pero aun así era mi abuela y me amaba. Ella saco una daga y alzo su mano cortando su muñeca, su sangre era rojo carmesí y sentí mi garganta anhelar por ella.

\- tomad de mi querido nieto y eso será todo – sin más nada me acerque y tome su muñeca y deje que su sangre bajara por mi garganta calmando mi sed, era delicioso, tenía un sabor a metal pero con un toque dulce.

\- eso es todo – ella aparto su mano de mí y vi como su herida se sano, yo en cambio no me sentía diferente.

\- me siento igual – exprese mis pensamientos en voz alta.

\- querido eres igual solo que tus dientes cambiaron y tu tez es un poco más pálida, pero serás el mismo ahora y en miles de siglos, tu cuerpo dejo de envejecer, también tu tacto, tu vista y cada uno de tus sentido serán súper desarrollados, el sol no te matara ni te incomodara lo mismo con la plata y la madera, y tu única forma de morir será por el fuego – eso fue todo lo que dijo y desde ya sabía que mi vida nunca sería igual.

\- ¿porque estamos aquí? – Pregunte centrándome nuevamente en la cueva.- esto es de nuestra familia pero esta hechizado solo un Belikov puede entrar o su pareja.

\- ¿cómo haría ella o él para entrar?

\- ella tendría que beber de tu sangre y tú la de ella en el acto sexual, por lo cual hijo mío cuida a quien das ese privilegio, aquí hay grandes tesoros y no son para los ojos de cualquieras – ella dijo mirando con ternura en sus ojos.

\- ¿cómo sabes que nadie más puede entrar?

\- porque todo aquel que lo ha intentado a muerto en el proceso – bueno creo que eso responde a todas mis preguntas.

\- bueno creo que era más de lo que esperaba para mi cumpleaños – dije sin un gramo de emoción, pero era justo, si la vida promedio era difícil no quería imaginarme ser eterno.

\- lo es y lo siento que cargues con mis errores, pero Dimka te dare un consejo no le entregues el corazón a cualquiera y nunca mezcles lujuria con pasión tal vez el amor tuyo no está en esta época – fue todo lo que dijo y sus ojos brillaban como si guardara algún secreto.

\- Gracias abuela creo que debemos regresar – la tome de las manos y la bese en ambas mejillas, no la juzgo, el amor es algo tan puro y yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar o eso creo yo.

Al salir de la cueva y entrar en el arroyo pensé que sería igual que antes pero no, era liviano como si caminara sobre nubes y en el fondo pude ver monedas de oro y varias piedras preciosas, creo que ya sé de donde se obtiene el dinero en mi familia, a lo lejos pude escuchar un ruido y me concentre en que era y casi me da un infarto cuando vi.

Era una mariposa azul con negro, pero podía ver cada detalle de ella y escuchar su aleteo, era una experiencia mágica, me concentre mejor y pude escuchar los sonidos del bosque si antes eran ruidoso ahora se sentía el doble pero igual de relajante y un precioso sonido.

Yeva me saco de mi entorno y me dijo que era hora de regresar pues mi madre estaba dando una fiesta en mi honor y la verdad por primera vez no quería nada de eso, estaba un poco cansado de todo el día y me alegre al ver que aun podía dormir al fin resulto que todo lo que sabíamos de vampiros a veces eran solo mentiras, pero algo si era muy claro y es que existían y yo era uno de ellos.

Nos tomó otra dos horas llegar a la finca y el sol se oponía en el horizonte, pude ver mejor cada color que se podía apreciar en el cielo, era un tono naranja rojizo pero con un poco de amarillo, era la vista perfecta para capturar en un lienzo. Cuando llegamos a los establos Cristopher el cuidador nos tomó los caballos y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para estar listo, al llegar Helena se encontraba en ella dejando mis ropas, respire su olor y era exquisito. me hiso de desearla.

\- Lo siento señor Belikov, solo vine a dejar sus ropas listas para esta noche – ella aun no me miraba lo cual me hizo desearla más, di dos pasos hacia ella y levante su barbilla obligándola a mirarme. Ella era hermosa, tenia ojos azul y piel morena con una gran melena oscura, su cuerpo era esbelto y sin imperfecciones pero a un así yo solo la podía ver como un pedazo de carne y hace 24 horas me hubiera sentido mal pero algo en mí no lo hacía, tal vez fue esa parte oscura de mí, aun podía sentir amor por mi familia pero por los demás solo sentí nada, era como si yo era vacío, pero eso no me impidió sentir la lujuria.

\- Agáchate y ponte de rodillas – le ordene en un tono frio, sus ojos se abrieron y podía oler la excitación entre sus piernas. Ella obedeció y quedo justo enfrente de mi polla.

\- Quítame los pantalones – dije en el mismo tono, ella con manos temblorosa hizo lo que le dije y quito mis pantalones dejándome desnudo ante ella.

\- buena chica ahora quiero que me la chupes – al principio ella trago y pensó que era un juego, nunca había hecho algo así y lo sabía pero quería sentir su boca en mí y no sé por qué pero no me sentía mal.

Ella la tomo y se la metió descuidadamente en la boca y empezó a chuparla, duro rosando sus dientes, dolió un poco pero era más placer, siguió metiéndosela todo lo que pudo y era algo delicioso, como humano se sentía rico pero como vampiro se sentía exquisito podía sentir que Helena era mojada y muy excitada y yo podía oler eso lo cual me causo más placer, estaba a punto de venirme por lo cual la tome bruscamente de sus brazos y la puse de pie , la recogí y la subí sobre una de las mesas, arranque su vestido la cual la dejo expuesta hacia mí y como predije sus jugos bañaban sus muslos y era exquisito, pero no quería probarla, nunca quise comer el coño de una mujer no fue mi fuerte tal vez llegaría el día en que una mujer la deseara de tal manera que lo haría pero Helena no era una de ella. Lubrique mi gran polla con ella y la penetre sin compasión, ella no era tan apretada como me gustaba por lo cual indica que había sido tocada por otro hombre pero la verdad no me importa, la penetre duro y salvaje causando algunos hematomas en su cuerpo pero sabía que ella no le importaría, ella se aferró a mi brazo y empezó a gemir cada vez más alto y sabía que ella estaba cerca por lo cual la deje venir, moví mis caderas en círculos y ese fue su fin como exploto bañándome con sus jugos seguí empujando un poco más hasta que se calmó, sentí mi orgasmo

Construir por lo cual salí de ella y la puse de rodillas y se la metí en la boca, ella raspo sus dientes y ese fue el detonante como explote, el orgasmo se sintió 100 veces mejor que antes, ella trago parte de lo que le di y lo otro callo sobre el piso. Salí de su boca y me vestí.

\- Prepárame un baño – fue todo lo que dije y salí de mi cuarto dejándola de rodillas y desnudad, no sé por qué me sentía tan vacío por dentro, antes me sentía igual pero eso se sintió crecer más esta vez y aun que tuve un orgasmo no se sintió igual y ahora no podía sentir nada por esa mujer ni deseo ni nada solo repulsión y no entendía por qué.

También está el hecho de que no me sentí culpable por tratarla así, para mí no era común tratarlas así pero ahora no me importaba, solo podía sentir lujuria y deseo solo eso, si había amor pero por mi familia mi mejor amigo y mi caballo, significaban algo para mí pero nada más, ¿cómo podría encontrar una mujer si no era capaz de amar más allá de lo que había poseído por toda mi vida?

Lo admito, sentí miedo ya que siempre creí en el amor, quería una familia y una casa, pero si no puedo sentir amor ¿cómo lo podre tener?, pero nuevamente mi madre amo a mi padre después de que se cambió ella un día me dijo que cuando viera a la mujer lo sabría, que solo hay una persona para para uno, en su momento no entendí pero ahora que tengo una nueva vida todo era un poco más claro, tal vez Dios solo nos creó una persona para amar pero también no se sabe en qué época este y si llegue a conocerla o tal vez el me odia por lo que acabo de hacer a Helena y me dejara solo vagando por la eternidad no sabría la respuesta a esas preguntas pero algo si sabia y tenía muy claro a partir de hoy y era que este mundo era gobernado por ángeles y demonios.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de dejar a Helena en mi cuarto baje por la gran escaleras hacia el salón de banquetes donde supuse que mi madre estaba, y ahí fue donde la encontré, ella estaba ladrando órdenes a los vasallos que movían cosas de un lado para el otro y a un que no quería una fiesta tenía que admitirlo, mi madre sabia como organizar una.

El piso de mármol blanco brillaba como la luna y en los techos eran cientos de telas color rojo y en el frente era el escudo de la familia Belikov, sabía que esta fiesta iba a ser por lo grande pero para mí no tenía sentido celebrar, ¿qué sentido le vez a celebrar tu cumpleaños cuando vivirás para siempre? suena una idea estúpida. Mi madre me vio y en sus hermosos ojos marrones pude ver tristeza.

\- ¿cómo estas hijo mío? – ella se dirigió a mí con los brazos abierto – feliz cumpleaños a ti – ella susurro en mi oído como lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

\- Gracias madre ¿cómo te ha ido? – le pregunte tomando su brazo y llevándola a una de las sillas.

\- muy bien, todo será perfecto esta noche – me quede en silencio y la mire, ahora podía ver lo diferente que sus dientes era. Ella siempre trato de ocultarlo de Viktoria y yo, su piel era de porcelana y un poco pálida, alrededor de us hermosos ojos marrones había un tono rojo y sabía que de pequeño los vi cambiar de color cada vez que se enojaba, pensé que era mi imaginación pero ahora puedo ver que siempre tuve razón. Ella en esta ocasión estaba vestía con un largo vestido negro con corsé de oro y llevaba su cabello en una elegante trenza y joyas en él, era hermosa.

\- lo va hacer madre, tu si sabes cómo organizar una fiesta – ella me dio una sonrisa cálida pero no llego a sus ojos.

\- ¿cómo lleváis lo de la noticia hijo mío? – Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y por primera vez no las sentí tan frías como cuando era pequeño – espero que puedas perdonar a tu abuela algún día – sabía que tenía ganas de llorar por lo cual la tome en mis brazos.

\- no llores madre, no tienes la culpa, ni ella – me costó decir esas palabras, pero en alguna parte en mi interior sabía que eran verdad – simplemente se enamoró y para mí eso no es un pecado – la solté para que pudiera verme a la cara – te confesaré algo, mi mayor medio era conocer la muerte y más en una época como esta, me daba miedo dejarlas solas y desprotegidas pero no tendremos de que preocuparnos mientras estemos juntos afrontaremos esto madre – limpie una lagrima que se escapó en su rostro y me sorprendió al ver que era cristalina y pura.

\- ¿pensé que llorabas sangre? – dije observando la gota de agua en mi mano.

\- solo si has matado a un humano – ella me dijo limpiando mi dedo – nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare – me sentí confundido ¿y eso que tiene que ver?, ella vio mi cara de confusión por lo cual me explico – cuando matas a un humano tus lagrimas se tiñen de la sangre y la vida que le has robado, yo no los mato simplemente tomo una porción de ellos para sobrevivir por unos días y listo, por lo general tomo de varios cuando tengo mucha hambre pero nunca los mato – ella termino y me sentía confundido a decir verdad todo lo que escuchamos de vampiros es técnicamente una mentira.

\- ¿eso significa que no tengo que matarlos? – pregunte sintiéndome un poco mejor ante la idea de ser un vampiro, para ser sincero no era que me emocionara mucho la idea de tener que drenar la vida de un inocente.

\- no lo sabes, a veces simplemente es difícil parar, está en ti hacerlo y tener fuerza. Pero si lo haces nadie te va a juzgar, simplemente estamos en la punta de la cadena alimenticia y sé que es un poco frio decirlo pero la vida que nos toco es lo que hace que ellos sean nuestro alimento, pero como dije esta en cada uno saber hasta que limite llegar – las palabras de mi madre tenía un toque de verdad. Ellos eran nuestro alimento, pero también lo era en que en nosotros estaba el control de nuestra sed.

\- ¿Mis hermanas han matado?

\- Karolina – fue todo lo que dijo y en mi cabeza se hizo clic, ella mato a su esposo, mis ojos se abrieron y mi madre nuevamente se explicó – él llego una noche borracho y le pego a Pablo dejándolo casi inconsciente, intento violarla, pero lo que él no sabía era que en esa relación Karolina era el depredador y el la presa, por lo cual dreno su vida, luego dio un poco de su sangre a Pablo y por eso es que el niño se levantó al día siguiente como si nada – tenía ganas de vomitar, todo por lo que había pasado mi familia y yo ni enterado estaba.

\- lo entiendo – dije para calmarla, pero de verdad no entendía nada y ella supo que estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada.

\- ve y prepárate hijo mío, te veré en dos horas y por favor no llegues tarde – ella se paró y beso mis mejillas, seguí su ejemplo y me fui a mis aposentos para poder estar listo.

Al llegar a mi parte de la casa note que Helena no estaba, por la cual suspire aliviado, no me comporte adecuadamente con ella, debería pedirle disculpas, en mi habitación había una criada y le pedí que fuera buscarla por mí, ella dio una reverencia y salió. Me quite la ropa mugrosa y me fui a mi baño. Vi que la bañera estaba ya llenada de agua y me metí, estaba un poco caliente pero no me importo, deje que mis músculos se relajaran, cerré los ojos y me deje descansar un poco pero alguien entro en el baño.

\- ¿quería verme mi señor? – helena entro al baño con su cabeza agachada.

\- por favor acércate Helena – le indique y ella obedeció – quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, lo nuestro no puede continuar y siento haberte usado – ella levanto su vista y por primera vez me miro a los ojos.

\- ¿lo dices enserio mi señor? – sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y no entendía por qué.

\- ¿porque lloras Helena?

\- Señor tenía miedo de que me echaran, no tengo donde ir

\- ¿por qué pensar tal cosa Helena?

\- Señor, porque puede que no haya complacido a usted lo suficiente – ella agacho su cabeza nuevamente.

\- ¿quién te dio esa idea? – sentí un poco de tristeza por tratarla así sin embargo ella no respondió y pude oler su miedo por lo que exigí una respuesta – ¿quién Helena? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Sebastián señor, él dijo que tendría que complacer a los hombres de esta casa si quería permanecer aquí – cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, me sentí arrepentido, mi madre puede ser un demonio pero siempre me dio una gran educación, ella siempre me enseño que las mujeres se trataban con respeto y cariño, que decepcionada estaría ella conmigo en este momento. También sentí ira hacia Sebastián, él no tenía el derecho de tratas a los empleados así y menos cuando él era uno.

\- mis disculpas por el comportamiento de todos, hasta el mío, y mientras yo viva tu no tendrás que vender tu cuerpo Helena ni a mí ni a ningún hombre más. En tu cama solo dormirá el hombre que desees – ella no aguanto más y lloro. Nunca había visto otra emoción que no fuera la de tímida en su rostro, verla llorar y sentirme mal me hizo pensar que aún tenía una parte humana en mí.

\- gracias mi señor y no hay nada que perdonar, solo por favor no decirle que te he dicho – el llanto fue remplazado por miedo.

\- ¿Por qué él acaso te pega? – yo pregunte y ella asintió, Dios sí que era un bastardo, una cosas es tratar de dormir con ella y otra era acabarla a los golpes para que guardara silencio, ahora tenía sentido, ella no dormía conmigo por deseo era más bien miedo. Sentí asco de mí mismo.

\- no te preocupéis Helena, el pagara por sus errores y no te tocara nunca más, te lo prometo.

\- Gracias mi señor, te dejare para estar listo – ella se levantó me reverencio y desapareció entre las puertas.

Termine de tomar mi baño y salí envuelto en una toalla de algodón egipcio. Encima de mi cama listo y preparado era mi traje, me lo puse y abrocho a la perfección, peine mi cabello hacia atrás sujetándolo en mi cuello. Me puse un poco de fragancia y me iba a disponer salir cuando la puerta se abrió y era mi mejor amigo, Iván.

\- Bueno hombre ¿acaso piensas quedarte aquí de por vida? – pude ver algo diferente en él y sabía que no era las dos copas de licor en sus manos, mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de que era.

\- ¿tú eres…? – no termine y él rio.

\- si pequeño príncipe, la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo nací así y a ti Yeva te hizo así.

\- no entiendo ¿pensé que los vampiros no pueden procrear? – él rio ante esto revelando sus puntiagudos colmillos.

\- has leído muchos libros Dimka, técnicamente no podemos, es algo diferente, las mujeres vampiros pueden tener hijos con otros vampiros pero solo en ciertas épocas del año, por lo general se opta por tenerlos con humanas y cuando estas mueren por no poder con el parto, el padre se hace cargo del bebe que nace humano y alrededor de los 5 años él lo convierte, otros simplemente los llenan con riquezas y los abandona – él se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada – mis padres tuvieron suerte por así decirlo, digamos que fui concebido en esa fecha en el año que era para ellos perfecto para concebir – el hizo una mueca, supuse que estaba imaginado a sus padres en plena acción, me reí de la imagen.

\- bueno al parecer estaremos por mucho en ese mundo – tome la copa de su mano y tome un trago largo – ven vamos no queremos conseguir a Momma loca – ahora él hizo una mueca, mi madre era un amor pero nadie quería conseguir el lado malo de Olena Belikov.

Salimos de mis aposentos y nos encaminamos hacia el salón, desde la plata superior se podía escuchar el ruido de los instrumentos y era un poco molesto ya que mi escucha era desarrollada al 100 por ciento, pero supuse que con el tiempo mejoraría o por lo menos me acostumbraría. Cuando llegamos al salón vi que había muchas personas bailando y pasando un buen rato, miles de aromas había alrededor y sabía cuáles eran algunos, como también sabía que había tanto humanos como vampiros en este salón, tuve que reírme a esto.

Mi madre me pidió un baile que yo feliz acepte, ella era un mujer única y un sentimiento de dolor atravesó mi pecho, si no era capaz de amar como iba a tener una mujer a mi lado, pero nuevamente pensé que amo a mi madre eso significa que yo si era capaz de amar, solo que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en lograr eso o mejor dicho cuanto tiempo me costaría encontrar a quien amar.

La música cambio y decidí tomar una copa o más bien muchas, pude notar que el licor era de diferentes tipos, unos eran con un tinte rojo y los otros normal, así que supuse que los de tinte rojo eran para los vampiros. Tome una y la probé y sabia delicioso la combinación entre licor con sangre era exquisito. Dos olores flotaron desde la parte detrás de mí, me di media vuelta y ahí parada era Tasha y Galina.

Lucían hermosas tenía que admitirlo, bueno una de ellas lo hacía y vi que también era uno de nosotros, al parecer yo era el único humano entre ellos o bueno más bien lo fui. Vi lo que cada una llevaba, Tasha estaba vestida con un vestido elegante color café oscuro y su cabello negro azabache caía naturalmente por su espalda, y tenía algunas joyas en él, su piel era pálida como la muerte que hacía juego con sus ojos azul hielo, era hermosa y ahora entendía por qué Iván la amaba más que la vida misma y viceversa, aparte de todo ella era mi mejor amiga. Por otro lado Galina tenía su cabello recogido en algo que no pude entender que era o que simulaba ser, esta llevaba un vestido verde limón demasiado ostentoso y esponjoso, algo burdo. Su maquillaje era un poco pasado del límite, en realidad ella era bonita pero muy superficial y un poco frívola por no decir que quería vivir entre mis sabanas.

\- Señoritas – bese a cada una en sus manos. Tasha rodo los ojos y Galina se sonrojo. Típico.

\- Feliz cumpleaños pequeño príncipe – Tasha me beso en ambas mejillas. Ella e Iván me pusieron así cuando éramos pequeños al parecer para ellos yo era uno, no entendía por qué.- me gustaría hablar contigo – su tono era serio y sabía que era importante.

\- por supuesto – me volví a Galina que estaba un poco enojada porque mi atención no era para ella – te veré luego – bese su mano y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de carmesí.

Tasha tomo mi brazo y nos dirigió al jardín, a lo lejos pude ver Iván mirándonos y asentir a Tasha, él sabía lo que ella quería hablar conmigo, yo por mi parte no tenía en mente que pudiera ser. Salimos por las grandes puertas francesas y entramos al jardín. Mire a la noche y vi que era hermosa y despejada, el único intruso era la luna grande y brillante que se veía. Ella se detuvo en un banco y me ordeno sentarme, era un poco difícil ya que su vestido ocupada gran parte pero igual lo hice.

\- ¿cómo has estado Dimka? ¿Cómo te sientes y no me mientas? – sabia de que se trataba.

\- no te puedo mentir, me siento enojado y temeroso a la vez.

\- ¿y eso por qué?

\- Enojado por tener que pagar lo errores del pasado, por tener que cargar la cruz de alguien más, sabes no tengo sentimientos, aun amo a las personas que he amado antes pero ahora para mí es un poco difícil amar o sentir pesar cuando hago algo malo, y triste porque siento que gracias a esta vida me quedare solo y viviré solo momentos de lujuria, nada real Tasha, ¿qué pasa si estoy condenado a vagar solo por la eternidad sin sentir amor? no creo que pueda vivir así – termine mi discurso con cansancio. Ella me miro por un momento antes de hablar.

\- no te sientas así, todos nos sentimos así y es normal, al igual que Iván, yo nací así y cuando alcance la adolescencia me sentía igual que tú en estos momentos, sentía que no podía amar, solo a mis padres, pero luego pensé que si los pude amar a ellos podría amar a otra persona solo tenía que darle tiempo. Al cumplir 24 años que es cuando nuestros cuerpos dejan de envejecer, Iván y yo estábamos en casa, tú estabas de viaje con tu madre así que no teníamos mucho que hacer, pero en un momento él me beso y sentí que una parte de mi vida había llegado como si algo que estaba dormido en mi renació y supe que Iván era para mí y yo para él. Le pregunte a Yeva de por qué me sentía así y ella dijo que Dios como regalo o más bien recompensa por estar condenados hasta el día final nos hizo nuestra pareja perfecta por así llamarlos, solo había que encontrarla, yo tuve la suerte de encontrarla en este tiempo y que fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, pero puede que la tuya este en otra época, en otros tiempos y cuando llegue sabrás que es ella, solo tienes que darle tiempo. – Ella tomo mis manos y me recordó a mi madre – solo hay que darle tiempo, aun eres 24, aún tenemos mucho que vivir, esta mañana al despertar eso no te preocupaba y ahora debe ser igual, llegara el tiempo en que vivirás ese momento, solo no le des tu amor a cualquiera lo bueno de tener esta vida es que sabemos diferenciar la lujuria del amor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes diferenciar?

\- porque la lujuria es lo que tu cuerpo quiere tener y desea y el amor es cuando tu siente que darías la vida por esa persona es así de sencillo – sus palabras eran verdad, solo tenía que esperar y al parecer había mucho tiempo.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – ella medio una mirada de '' sabes que puedes'' – ¿tú has matado a alguien? – ella abrió sus ojos pero rápidamente se compuso.

\- Si – fue todo lo que dijo

\- ¿Quien? – ella me miro por un momento antes de responder.

\- cuando cumpliste 20 años, fuimos al pueblo tu y yo, ¿recuerdas que Iván llegaría tarde ese día? – yo asenti – tú fuisteis a comprar unos dulces porque yo estaba antojada, pero no podía ir por que la modista estaba tomando las medidas para mi nuevo vestido así que tú fuisteis por mí. Al salir tú de la tienda logre ver a un hombre al cruzar la calle, estaba encapuchado pero sabía que no era bueno, en su cinturón pude ver una daga y en ella había veneno. Él salió detrás de ti, Salí corriendo de la tienda y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo por lo cual era muy fácil para él caminar entre las sobras sin que tú te percataras de su presencia, además la tienda de dulces estaba en ese callejón que por esas horas era casi desierto. Cuando tu entraste el hombre que iba detrás de ti se detuvo y te espero a fuera para poderte dar tiempo de salir. Pero antes de que tu salieras yo lo detuve por el cuello y le pregunte por que te seguía, el simplemente dijo que no le parecía justo morir de hambre mientras que los Belikov desechaban comida a lazar y supe que tenía que hacer algo por lo cual tome su cuello y bebí hasta su última gota de sangre. – me sentía mal del estómago, ella mato por mí, por protegerme.

\- ¿porque lo hiciste Tasha? – pregunte conmocionado.

\- él iba a matarte Dimitri si lo dejaba vivo te mataría o alguien más, ese hombre tenía resentimiento hacia tu familia, la mia y todas las de la alta sociedad, podía sentirlo, créeme hice un favor además eres mi amigo y eres como mi hermano, no creo que hubiéramos sido capaz de vivir sin ti – por su mejilla rodo una lagrima teñida de rojo sangre la limpie y bese su mejilla.

\- Gracias Tash por todo. Por mi vida – ella sonrió.

\- De nada Dimka lo volvería hacer si eso significa mantener vivos a los míos.

\- Te amo Tasha eres la mejor amiga que uno puede pedir – dije y ella sonrió a lo lejos pude ver un brillo en su dedo anular – ¿qué es esto? – tome su mano y en su perfecto dedo descansaba un anillo de esmeraldas.

\- por eso también te he traído aquí. Iván y yo nos vamos a casarnos y quiero que seas nuestro testigo – ella dijo muy feliz y yo me sentía dichoso por mis dos mejores amigos.

\- sería un honor para mí, te felicito y os deseo lo mejor – la abrase duro y por primera vez en esta día me sentía dichoso y emocionado por algo.

\- me alegro Dimka quiero que seas parte de esto.

\- Lo seré – prometí.

\- Debemos entrar – ella se puso de pie y espero que hiciera lo mismo.

\- ve tú, enseguida los alcanzo, quiero apreciar un poco más la noche – ella beso mis mejillas y entro por las puertas francesas.

Observe la oscuridad y la luna brillante y rebosante en el cielo, hablar con Tasha me hiso tanto bien y supe que no estaba solo, por lo menos nunca tendría que decir adiós a mis seres queridos y mientras los tuve sabría llevar esta vida, aún estaba inquieto por estar solo, le temía a la soledad, pero si es verdad que para nosotros fue creado una persona tal vez la mia se encontraría en algún lugar del tiempo, solo espero que no tendría que esperar mucho. Mire la última vez al cielo, hice un plegaria a Dios pidiendo perdón por mi abuela y entre en la casa, me dirigí a la fiesta y al ver a todos los que amaba reunidos y riendo supe que todo estaría bien, por lo cual le di la bienvenida a mi nueva vida.


	4. Capítulo 3

**1711**

Ha pasado un siglo desde que me convertí en lo que soy hoy en día. Unos lo llaman vampiros, otros caminantes nocturnos; yo nos llamó a nosotros mismo demonios. Desde aquel día que cumplí los 24 años dejé de envejecer y a la misma rapidez de sentir, los sentimientos y emociones desaparecieron, quedaron dormidas y olvidadas. La sonrisa cálida se esfumo y en cambio quedo una sonrisa lobuna y coqueta, y en unas ocasiones, una un poco más lúgubre, pero esa solo la usaba cuando iba a comer o a jugar con alguna víctima.

Un siglo era mucho tiempo, en un siglo pueden pasar cosas hermosas y otras, bueno, otras no tanto. Sin embargo ¿a quién le importa las tristezas de la humanidad? A mí no; la humanidad es una pestilencia que debe ser aplastada como un bicho asqueroso y estorboso. Las épocas cambian, gente nueva nace, nuevas tierras son descubierta y animales rastreros traen consigo la muerte, aunque, su nombre correcto sería la peste negra.

Miles y miles de personas mueren a diario, familias enteras se han evaporado como la neblina al llegar el alba; infantes han muerto antes de mudar de dientes y la sociedad paso de ser aristocrática y pulcra para quedar sumida en una neblina de muerte y enfermedad. Qué triste, aunque, si lo pienso bien, no es tan triste, ellos mismo se lo han buscado.

Miles de barcos llegaban a la bahía cargado de oros y de esclavos; animales exóticos han sido robados y vendidos a los mejores postores y otros, bueno, otros como los animales pequeños y sucios, se han sabido escabullir y llegar en esas embarcaciones infectando a las personas.

Si algo quieres, algo te debe costar. Los humanos matan y mutilan, secuestran y roban y han hecho un sinfín de barbaridades que deben pagar, y ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo con su vida? Para mí no hay otra, y mientras ellos se ahogan con su propia bilis, yo solo sonrió y tomo un buen vino mientras los veo sufrir.

No todo es malo, debo admitirlo; mi familia ha crecido en dinero, yo me he vuelto más veloz y sigiloso y las mujeres han mejorado con las épocas, cada año son más atrevidas y complacientes. Hace 99 años mis dos mejores amigos se casaron en una hermosa ceremonia privada de la cual solo pocas personas fuimos testigos y, aunque parezca increíble, todavía son felices como tanto años atrás, es todo un idilio.

Cuando cumplí 50 años mi abuela me informo de todo lo que debía saber sobre nuestro mundo, dijo que ya había pasado la prueba para ella; no había matado a ningún ser humano. Un día mi abuela volvió a llevarme a aquella cueva y me sentó nuevamente en la misma roca que me sentó el día que me dijo el secreto de nuestra familia; ella había sacado un libro que revelaba las familias reales de nuestra sociedad.  
Y eso había sido lo más irritante y aburrido de la vida, sin embargo, los memorice uno por uno, como una mala lección de academia.

En la superficie de nuestra sociedad era nuestra familia, los Belikov que éramos de origen ruso; seguido por los Dragomir que ellos eran americanos; los Ozzera que eran alemanes, pero unos residían en Rusia como Tasha; Los Zeklos que eran de los países bajos; los Ivashkov que son rumanos; los Mazur que son turcos, y por ultimo están los Dashkov que ellos residen en Brasil.

Recuerdo que había mirado el libro y los vi uno por uno. Mi abuela dijo que eran las familias más antiguas y poderosas, pero nosotros estábamos en la cima ya que mi abuela es el ser mágico conectados a los vampiros más viejo que hay, por lo cual nos hace superiores; sus palabras, no las mías.

Hoy se cumple 100 años desde que volví a nacer, por decirlo de algún modo, y en todo este tiempo no he conocido más allá de Tasha e Ivan, ah y Galina, pero eso no es importante. Hoy en años cumplo 124, tanto tiempo, sin embargo, sigo como tanto tiempo atrás, no ha pasado ni un solo día en el que haya envejecido; sigo siendo el mismo, mi cuerpo ha adquirido una mejor contextura, pero después de eso nada ha cambiado, solo mi edad cambia como mis experiencias, en mi repertorio personal tengo infinidad de viajes a nuevos mundos y una fila de mujeres, que así tuviera otros 100 años no recordaría ni la mitad de ellas.

Sin embargo, después de cada viaje regresaba solo a casa, solo como hace 100 años. Tasha, siempre dice que la paciencia es una virtud, que en cualquier momento encontrare a alguien a quien amar, después de los primeros 50 años deje de presar atención y me dedique a vivir, los finales felices no existen, ni siquiera en los libros, no si lees a Shakespeare.

Me encanta parís, _Mmm_ , es delicioso su mezcla de vinos, su cultura y por no hablar de sus mujeres. Desde que perdí la esperanza de conseguir una mujer a la cual amar me entregue a los placeres de la vida, y es por eso que en este momento tengo una hermosa parisina en mis brazos y desnuda, no debe llegar a los 20, pero es una fiera en la cama. La conocí una noche en parís y le propuse viajar de nuevo a Rusia conmigo por mi cumpleaños, sabía que mi madre daría una fiesta por mí '' _cumpleaños_ '' y no era capaz de decirle que no.

La niña que tenía en mis brazos era gitana; de cabello negro rizado y piel morena. A lo lejos se podía ver que era una prostituta, pero la verdad no me importo, en la cama era deliciosa por no hablar de que su sangre era exquisita. Cada vez que lo hacíamos me dejaba beber de ella y esta caía rendida en un sueño profundo que al despertar no recordaba que paso.

La mujer, que no recuerdo su nombre, se removió y rozo suavemente mi hombría haciéndolo despertar; otra ventaja de ser _vampiro_ es que el placer aumento de una manera única. Ella aún estaba dormida, pero yo quería y deseaba tenerla nuevamente y la iba a tomar.

La retire de mi pecho y la puse boca abajo, ella se removió un poco y sabía lo que iba hacer, pero aun sin abrir los ojos abrió un poco sus piernas y sin previo a viso la penetre duro. Ella soltó un grito, pero no le preste atención, esto era para mí placer y no el de ella, esto era para mí disfrute personal, si ella llegaba o no, no era mi problema, para eso no era que la llenaba de joyas y dinero.

Seguí un ritmo duro y sin compasión como se volvió tan normal en mí. Ella se agarró duro de las sabanas y escondió su rostro en las almohadas ahogando sus gritos de dolor. Cuando me sentí venir, la tome del cabello y atraje su cuello a mi boca, esta mujer nunca llego al orgasmo, pero sabía que mi mordida le traería el mismo placer o más. Enterré mis dientes en ella y bebí del dulce néctar de su sangre, sus gritos se volvieron gemidos y como la última gota entro en mi sistema así mismo llegue a mi liberación, mi cuerpo se sacudió y se sacio, por ahora. Sin ningún cuidado la solté y ella cayo en la cama agotada y pronto se durmió.

Yo, en cambio, salí de ella y fui al baño a quitarme el olor a sexo y perfume barato. Sabía que la gitana dormiría hasta casi entrada la noche por lo cual no tuve por qué preocuparme por ella. Cuando salí de la bañera, mi sirvienta entro, su nombre era Ariadna; ella era tan igual a su madre Helena. Helena, murió a la edad de 85 años a causa de una pulmonía y me pidió que cuidara de su hija y no la dejara en la calle, mi familia y yo juramos que ella siempre tendría un trabajo y un techo en el cual dormir, al fin y cuentas le debíamos mucho a esa mujer.

Después de esa noche hace tantos años que Helena me confeso que el cuidador del establo la obligaba a dormir con todos los varones de la casa me deshice de él, y nunca más se volvió a ver. Mirar a Ariadna es como ver la reencarnación de Helena.

— Señor Belikov — ella hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando su educación y se dispuso hacer lo que vino hacer.

—Buen día Ariadna. ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy? — pregunte mostrando un poco de respeto a la mujer de 50 años y mi fiel servidora.

— Muy bien señor, gracias por preguntar —ella cogió la ropa usada y la metió en un cesto y me informo—su madre quiere verlo para el desayuno.

—Gracias — dije rodando los ojos internamente— Ariadna ¿me puedes hacer un favor? —Solicite

— Lo que me pida, mi señor — ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se concentró en mí. Ariadna, era de las pocas personas que yo aún apreciaba.

— Puedes conseguir un vestido a la niña que hay en mi cama, y por favor que alguien se encargue de que este presentable para la fiesta —sabía que mi madre no estaba feliz con su presencia, por lo cual quise amansar un poco las cosas y hacerla presentable. Bueno, hacerla algo presentable, era imposible quitarle lo prostituta.

—Enseguida señor— ella salió de mi baño y yo la seguí. La gitana seguía dormida y podía ver en mis blancas sabanas manchas de sangre. Ariadna, se encargaría de eso, no era una de mis preocupaciones en este momento.

Salí de mi cuarto y miré mi casa; en todo este tiempo nada había cambiado, los pisos de mármol seguían igual de brillantes y los grandes techos cada vez se modernizan más. Pasé por el cuarto de Viktoria y vi que un dormía. Esa chica nunca maduro, a pesar de que es de 117 años de edad, sigue con su espíritu juvenil como ella le dice.

Bajé al gran salón y vi a mi madre, ella como siempre estaba elegante y refinada, y como tanto tiempo atrás estaba dando órdenes al azar. Las fiestas, gracias a los dioses, se han sabido modernizar; los vestidos vaporosos y los peinados sin arte han quedado en la época pasada albergando sus historias para las épocas futuras.

— Feliz cumpleaños, hijo mío — ella se acercó y me beso en amabas mejillas con la delicadeza que solo una madre posee.

— Gracias madre— le devolví su gesto y bese amabas mejillas — todo está quedando hermoso. —observe la elegancia del lugar.

— bueno, no todos los días un hijo cumple 124 años — Ella soltó una carcajada sobre su broma privada y yo solo rodee mis ojos.

— De verdad madre ¿harás esto cada año? – pregunte. No quería ser grosero ni nada, pero como había dicho, ¿si nunca vas a morir para que una fiesta?

—Por supuesto que si hijo, hasta el fin de los tiempos — la mire y no podía entender como ella seguía siendo tan tierna y amorosa cuando yo no podía — ahora, quiero que vallas y te organices, y si vas a traer a esa jovencita procura que se vea presentable y muestre más tela que piel — ahora el que río fui yo. Cuando mi madre vio la gitana casi le da un infarto y no era para menos; la gitana al fin y acabo era una prostituta.

—te lo prometo madre — bese amabas mejillas y me fui.

No fui directamente a mis aposentos, aún tenía tiempo de sobra. Era alrededor del mediodía y el lugar estaba ajetreado; las mucamas corrían de un lado para otro con la comida, mientras que los siervos ponían todo en su lugar. Salí de la propiedad y caminé por los jardines, eran preciosos; mi abuela pasaba cada hora del día cultivando plantas y flores, nunca entendí por qué había tanto alboroto por unas simples flores, si eran bonitas y hacían ver el lugar precioso, pero al final del día era simplemente flores.

Llegué al lago y vi los patos nadando y comiendo migas de pan que las criadas les daban; este lugar siempre me trajo paz, no sé por qué. El lago era inmenso y era un adorno más de la propiedad que poseía mi familia. Alrededor del lago eran cientos de rosas rojas, mis favoritas, nunca entendí por qué me gustaban tanto, a veces pensaba que era por su color rojo sangre, otras veces pensaba que era por su olor, siempre que aspiraba el aroma de una la comparaba con la pureza, no sé qué tenían, pero eran de mi agrado, por lo cual mi abuela las había plantado en este lugar.

— ¿Por qué tan solo mi niño? — La ronca voz de mi abuela se escuchó a mis espaldas como su olor a menta me inundo el olfato. La sentí ponerse a mi lado como observaba el paisaje conmigo y me entregaba una solitaria rosa.

— solo disfrutando el paisaje — dije como jugaba con los pétalos de la rosa, parecían que fuera fabricados de seda. Ella asintió y no dijo nada. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio; después de vivir tanto tiempo llega a un punto donde las conversaciones se agotan.

Mire a mi abuela y vi que ella miraba el lago con mucha concentración, a veces parecía como si ella no estuviera aquí si no en otro sitio, siempre le pregunte el porqué de muchas de sus actitudes, pero ella me dijo que más adelante me diría, nunca presioné por una respuesta. Observé detenidamente sus características y vi que nada había cambiado, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre a excepción de su cabellera; sus cabellos era de color blanco nieve, dejando atrás su negro azabache de hace cien años atrás, sin embargo, sus rasgos se supieron mantener a lo largo de los años, su piel era como la suave y fina porcelana, pero sus ojos, sus ojos escondían la vivencia de sus años vividos

— ¿no te cansas de vivir? — pregunte. A pesar de mi nueva condición y mi falta de poder amar a otras personas, mi faceta de curioso nunca murió, cada día vivía sediento de conocimiento y de otras cosas. Ella miro un momento el lago como pensando una respuesta, le tomo mucho tiempo, pero cuando al fin llego a una conclusión final hablo.

— a veces — comenzó —no estoy cansada de la vida misma, si no de las cargas que esta trae, es difícil tener que ver morir a la gente — iba a decir que a ella nunca le había toca pasar por eso, pero luego recordé nuestra conversación de hace cien años donde ella me dijo sobre su amado y su nueva posición.

— ¿es difícil? ¿Tener que llevarse a alguien? — volví y pregunte.

— Mucho. Uno pensaría que con los años se volvería fácil, pero es todo lo contrario, con cada año que pasa se vuelve más difícil llevarse a las personas — ella hizo una pausa un momento y en sus rostro por primera vez en mi vida pude ver lo vieja que era en realidad — es difícil cuando vas por la calle y vez a una persona y sabes que su vida está llegando a su fin, y sobre todo, es muy triste saber que antes de que esa persona muera me vera a la cara y sabrá que su hora a llegado — esas palabras me causaron escalofrío en mi cuerpo. Nunca podre acostumbrarme a los misterios de la muerte.

— ¿Cómo sabes a quien le llegó su hora?

—No sé cómo explicarlo hijo mío, solo sé que la muerte les respira al cuello con solo verle — ella se dio media vuelta y me miro a los ojos — por lo general les regalo un día de más, un día donde pueden ver y despedirse de los que aman así no tengan el conocimiento de que se estas despidiendo — me quede en silencio, sus palabras eran triste y melancólicas y yo en el fondo de mi ser la entiendo, no debe ser fácil ser la causante de la peor tristeza en el mundo.

—No debe ser fácil ser tu — dije con una sonrisa triste, mi abuela sonrió y me tomo en sus brazos, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y ella sobo mi cabellera.

—Tampoco es difícil, no solo soy un ángel hijo mío, también puedo saber cosas que nadie más sabe y eso es una ventaja.

— ¿Cómo que cosas sabes? — pregunte, otra vez.

— Como que no eres feliz, como que odias a todo el mundo y como que crees que tu amor nunca llegara— me separe un poco de ella y mire sus ojos claros, ella tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro que no pude evitar devolver — las cosas buenas toman su tiempo, sé que tus planes e ilusiones se vieron trocados hace mucho tiempo, pero no por eso quiere decir que dejes de soñar, te diré algo _Dimka_ , sé que estas impaciente por vivir, por amar y soñar, vives enojado con el mundo porque es todo lo contrario, pero creme pequeño saltamontes, cuando encuentres esa mujer habrá valido la espera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es más ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que existe? — pregunte incrédulo de sus palabras.

— simplemente lo sé — ¡perfecto! Otro secreto más en esta familia, pensé con amargura. Yeva, pareció oír mis pensamientos y simplemente río. De su bolsillo saco un relicario de oro con forma ovalada y en toda su parte frontal había una rosa tallada, ella me lo entrego y yo lo aprecie.

— ¿es tuyo? — dije mirando la perfecta rosa en él.

— no — simplemente dijo.

—¿entonces de quién? ¿Y por qué me das algo que no es tuyo?

— porque se a quien le pertenece y tú debes buscar a su dueña — ella dijo mirando al lago, su cara nunca revelo nada.

— ¿en serio? — pregunte divertido y levantando mi ceja esperando de que todo era una broma. Sin embargo, Yeva, nunca sonrió, mi sonrisa callo y sentí mi ira crecer —¡estás loca mujer! —Grite, nunca antes había gritado a mi abuela, pero esto era absurdo —¿Cómo piensas que sé a quién pertenece esto? Sabes muy bien que puede ser a cualquier persona, hay miles de mujeres en el mundo, por no señalar que no poseo las mismas habilidades mágicas que tú— ella dejo que me calmara un poco, dirigió sus penetrantes ojos a los mío y me causo miedo.

— primero que todo respeta a tus mayores, y segundo sabrás a quien le pertenece con solo mirarla sabrás quien es la dueña y no quiero escuchar protesta alguna, como tú abuela te ordeno que cuides de ella, sea por un día, un año o un siglo, no importa cuánto tiempo debas guardarlo, y no debes dejar que nadie lo toque aparte de ti y su dueño — mi abuela se levantó y sacudió su vestido, ella iba a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se giró y mirándome un poco más cálido agrego — cuando encuentres su dueño báñalo con tu sangre y asegúrate de que nunca se lo quite.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? — Pregunte curioso. Sus ojos brillaron con conocimiento antes de hablar.

— porque así la muerte nunca la va a encontrar.

—¿pensé que tú eras la muerte? — señale confundido, ella negó con la cabeza y murmuro algo como '' _chico tonto''._

—lo soy, hay cosas que aún no entiendes, pero en futuro lo harás, procura hacer lo que te he ordenado hacer el día de hoy — ella camino hasta mí y me beso en la frente y con voz baja hablo — recuerda hijo mío, si no cuidas de las rosas, estás podrán marchitarse antes de tiempo — sus palabras una vez sonaron con acertijos y sin ningún argumento, bueno, no tenía argumento para mí, pero para ella era una historia diferente. Volví a buscarla para darle mi aceptación, pero al mirar el lugar que ocupaba ella ya no estaba, se había esfumado como si del viento se tratara, rodeé mis ojos, típico de Yeva.

Mire el relicario en mi mano y me maraville de su hermosura, era sencillo y solo hecho en oro, había algo en que me llamaban, que me incitaba a protegerlo, pero no entendía que era, no podía explicar mi atracción por aquel objeto.

Intente abrirlo, pero no fui capaz era como si estuviera sellado desde adentro, me encogí de hombros y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello, una ola de calor inundo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir vivo y feliz, me quite la pieza de joyería y volví a sentir el frio en los huesos de mi cuerpo, fruncí el entre cejo, esto era un objeto raro, pero no había duda de que estaba bañado con magia y era una magia muy antigua, magia de la cual solo Yeva tenía conocimiento.

Levante mi pantalón de cuero y revele mi tobillo, Yeva había dicho que nadie podía tocarlo por lo cual no podía llevarlo en mi pecho donde todas mis putas tendrían acceso a él. Enredé la cadena alrededor de mi tobillo e increíblemente este se ajustó con las tres vueltas que le di, volví a sentir el calor inundar mi cuerpo y era una sensación que me agrado.

Me quede un poco más en el lago, el aire era fresco y las flores bañaban mi olfato con su dulce néctar. Se sentía tan bien cuando tenía tiempo para mí solo, tiempo en los cuales era solo yo y mis pensamientos, en momentos en donde me podía sentar y ver a los patos nadar con sus crías me hacía olvidar de que yo era un demonio y me volvía más un ser humano, una persona cuya vida iba hacer normal, y por normal me refiero nacer, crecer, casarme, formar una familia y por ultimo morir al lado de mi amada.

Desde que mi ''condición'' por así decirlo, cambio lo único que puedo sentir es un odio inmenso, a mí mismo y a Dios, pero, aunque parezca extraño mi odio por Dios no era tanto como el que sentía hacia mí, después de todo él no obligo a mi abuela a pecar por así decirle, a veces pienso que es al revés, él la ama tanto que le dio una segunda oportunidad a ella, pero ahí viene el problema ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser malditos con esta condición? Sabiendo que eso paso hace muchos siglos atrás, esa es una parte que nunca voy a entender y que en cierto modo mi abuela tampoco.

Me pase las manos por mi cabello, estaba irritado, no, la palabra es furioso, estaba furioso con todo y con nada al mismo tiempo tengo tanta ira, pero también tanto miedo, miedo a quedarme solo, medio a nunca encontrar paz y, sobre todo, miedo a no tener un amor, un amor por el cual dar mi vida.

Solté una carcajada amarga, yo podría dar mi vida por esa mujer, pero la pregunta en cuestión era ¿podría ella darla por mí? ¿Podría alguien amar al mounstro que era? La respuesta era clara como el agua, No.

Nadie aparte de mi familia daría su vida por mí, ni siquiera la gitana de mala muerte que dormía en mi cama, ni siquiera esa escoria daría su vida por mí, en cambio, ella sería capaz de matarme con tal de tener un poco de riqueza, es triste saber que ni siquiera puedes ser amado por una prostituta, pero lo más triste es irte a dormir en la noche con una mujer y no sentirá nada más que solo deseo sexual y un vacío que nunca se llena.

Suspiré y jugué con una roca que tenía a mis pies, mis pensamientos locos nunca me llevarían a ninguna parte, las cosas habían cambiado y yo tenía que asimilar el cambio, si estaba condenado a la no muerte, puede que este condenando a vagar solo por el mundo viviendo de la lujuria y el sexo con olor a perfume barato, a estar entre el vino fino y las mujeres de falso querer, y sobre todo a alimentarme de todo aquel que se interponga en mí camino.

Sentí que la mujer barata que dormía en mi cama se despertó y buscaba por mí, después de mi ''despertar'' descubrí que puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas sobre todo si he bebido de cuya persona, es algo frustrante a veces, no importa que tan lejos este, puedo saber que siente una persona en un instante. Por la cabeza de la mujer pasaba varios pensamientos y el más molesto de todos era '' _joder, pero si me he saco el premio gordo''._ Típico, ella pensó que se quedaría y la haría mi esposa, lástima que no supiera que antes de que terminara el día de mañana estaría en un barco de vuelta al agujero mugriento del que la saque.

Me levante sacudiendo mis pantalones de las hojas que se habían pegado a él y tire la última piedra en el agua, me pase una última vez las manos por mi cabello y camine hasta la casa, tal vez podría darle una noche de lujos a aquella mujer, tal vez podría hacerla sentir importante solo por esta noche, pero al final del día para mí era una puta, una puta que solo está aquí para saciar mi necesidad.


	5. Capítulo 4

**1991**

— ¡debes de estar bromeado! —Ivan exclamo desde el sofá donde se encontraba pasando los canales sin prestar realmente mucha atención a lo que estaban dando.

—Por supuesto que no lo hago — Adrian contrarresto y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa — piénsalo bien Iván, en unos días tú esposa dará a luz y se acabaron las fiestas y las mujeres.

— nunca he tenido otra mujer a diferencia de Tasha – Iván dijo con enojo. Adrian, por su parte rodo sus ojos.

—está bien, me corrijo, piensa en que las noches de fiestas se acabaron para los tres, ya que en unos días tendrás que hacer de padre ejemplar y bla, bla; el caso es que esta es nuestra última noche en la que podemos salir los tres sin tener que preocuparnos por que a tú pequeño se le acabaron los pañales a las 3:00 de la mañana — negué con la cabeza y salí de mi habitación, cuando esos dos comenzaban una lucha no había poder sobrenatural que los detuviera.

Camine por los largos e interminables pasillos de mi casa en dirección hacia la cocina, necesitaba una copa. Adrian, era testarudo y fiestero por naturaleza y si hay algo que se le daba bien, aparte de beber y follar, era convencer a las personas de hacer lo que él quería.

Un poco más de tres siglos han pasado desde aquel día, desde aquel fatídico día en el que morí para volver a nacer como algo sobrenatural, como algo sin precedente ni escrúpulos. Físicamente era el mismo, aunque con el paso de los años perfeccione mis técnicas de cazador, me he vuelto más sigiloso y fuerte, pero a la vez me he vuelto más callado y solitario. Con el tiempo las épocas fueron pasando, las costumbres fueron cambiando y los humanos se volvieron más débiles. A veces, me cansaba de tantos cambios que me dedique a vivir cada época como mejor me parecía.

Cuando cumplí 250 años me reuní con un ebrio y mujeriego Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian, ha sido mi amigo desde los últimos 154 años, se ha vuelto mi mano derecha y una de las pocas personas en la que confió. Ivan, sigue siendo ese hermano que no tuve, pero él tenia responsabilidades con su esposa. Desde hace un poco de más de 50 años ellos habían intentado crear vida, pero la suerte no había estado de su lado, hasta ahora.

Hace un poco de cinco meses Tasha anuncio que estaba en cinta, todos festejaron, pero Adrian no pudo dejar de hacer comentarios como ''de todos los siglos que habían, escogieron el siglo del sexo, las drogas y el alcohol'' eso le hizo ganarse una gran golpiza, pero no culpaba a ninguno de los dos. Ivan, desean con todas sus fuerzas su propia familia y eso era respetable, pero por otro lado Adrian tenía razón, estos ya no eran tiempos para andarse trayendo niños a este mundo.

Me hice una margarita y me deleite con la mezcla de sabores que se arremolinaban en mi paladar, era exquisita, sin embargo, no basto para calmar mi sed, tenía hambre y deseaba un poco de sangre, gemí de solo pensar en ese delicioso néctar deslizarse por mi garganta. Después de todo este tiempo no he matado a nadie, no era una sorpresa ni falta de ganas, tampoco era que me enorgullecía comportarme como un… ¿humano? Creo que esa era la palabra, pero le había hecho una promesa a mi abuela y se la iba a cumplir, aunque eso no evitaba que jugara un poco con mis presas, los débiles que se creían fuertes eran mis favoritos.

— Oh aquí estas — Adrian dijo entrando en la cocina y sirviéndose un poco de licor.

— ¿lo has convencido? — pregunte divertido. Para mi sorpresa el negó con la cabeza.

— siento desilusionarte amigo, pero Iván no piensa ir a la ciudad por unas copas con Tasha a punto de dar a Luz.

— es comprensible — dije. Una parte de mi estaba orgulloso, mis mejores amigos estaban en el amor y juntos iban a formar una familia, pero otra parte estaba un poco celoso por no poder tener nada de eso. Sin embargo, nunca mencione nada y siempre los apoye en todo.

— lo sé, creo que sería igual si se tratase de Sydney —sus ojos color esmeraldas brillaron con el nombre de su amada.

— ¿aun seguéis juntos? – pregunte asombrado. No es que no me gustara Sydney, al contrario, me parecía una excelente persona, pero ella tenía un pequeño defecto, ella era humana y como si eso no fuera un gran problema el tema de la religión de sus padres si lo era.

—aunque parezca increíble, si — el frunció su ceño y luego agrego — no creo que sea capaz de vivir sin ella. — bueno eso era nuevo. Adrian, nunca era tan abierto y de por si era un mujeriego sin vergüenza alguna, pero al parecer hasta el hombre más infiel puede amar.

— ¿has pensando en convertirla? — la pregunta quedo un momento colgada en el aire, no quería hacerla, pero debía. Yeva, siendo Yeva no permitiría que esa relación pasara más de un acoston, ella era humana y de por sí ya eso era pecado ante los ojos de mi abuela.

— todos los días — admitió sin vergüenza alguna, — pero algo me detiene, si lo hago quiero que sea para toda la vida.

—¿dudas de su amor? — en este punto parecía una de esas chicas que querían averiguar chismes, pero era todo lo contario, algo en la mirada de Adrian me decía que estaba agradecido de por fin por der hablar de ello con alguien.

— ¡No! — él exclamo sin dudarlo, — pero es algo que no puedo explicar, ella es todo lo que deseé, pero jamás pensé tener. Cada vez que la hago mía deseo tanto su sangre ¡Joder! Jamás había deseado tanto la sangre de alguien, pero ella es diferente, es como si su sangre llamara por mí. Ella es partidaria de dejarme morderla, pero siento que si lo hago no me detendré y ella terminara siendo como yo.

—¿y ese no es el plan? —dije levantando una ceja algo divertido por el dilema que el mismo había creado.

— sí, solo que quiero que este segura de lo que va hacer, una vez que la muerda seré adicto a ella, como Iván es adicto a Tasha y no quiero imaginarme perderla —me quede en silencio.  
La adicción a otro ser era lo más escucho en nuestro mundo, aunque nadie lo decía a gritos, para nadie era un secreto que una vez que mordías a tu amante creadas una adicción por esa persona y si ella o el bebían de ti el lazo que creaba era inquebrantable. Aquello era una bendición, pero a la vez una maldición ya que una vez la sangre ingresara en tu sistema jamás volvías a estar satisfecho con otra persona, si, calmaba tu hambre, mas no tu deseo; por eso al morir tu otra mitad (si es que moría) tú mismo buscabas la forma de morir a su lado.

— Mira Adrian — dije con voz suave como si hablara con un niño —Mi vieja y algo loca abuela dice que cuando encontramos a nuestra persona ideal lo sabemos, y en el fondo sabes que esa persona es Sydney, no tengas miedo, si ella dio su aprobación es porque ella sabe las consecuencias de estar en este mundo, ella te ama y tú a ella, has encontrado tu compañera para la eternidad no la dejes ir, si decides esperar más tiempo en cualquier momento te puede dejar, puedes protegerla de todo el mundo, mas no de su peor enemigo, y una vez que la muerte la reclame a ti no te quedara más que lamentarla. La muerte no devuelve a sus difuntos. — esta última parte la dije más en un murmullo.

— Tienes razón — admitió — pero es algo que debo de hablar con ella, y hablo de una conversación como dos personas civilizadas y no de esas que surgen después de acabar de follar — sonreí, Adrian y sus comentarios oportunos estaban de vuelta

— ahora, yo te acompañare por las copas —sus ojos recobraron esa picardía tan digna de él. Sin embargo, le advertí: — pero sin mujeres, mi madre está harta de toparse con prostitutas por la casa. – Adrian hizo una mueca, sí, mi madre no era tan linda cuando se enojaba.

— está bien, además no sería capaz de serle infiel a Sydney. — levante una ceja divertido y el a regañadientes dijo: — está bien, no volveré hacerle infiel a Sydney, pero en mi defensa ella me había dejado en ese tiempo.

—Por supuesto que si — intente esconder una sonrisa. Como dije, él era todo un galán.

Ir conduciendo hasta la ciudad, con una nevada en camino, no era lo que más me entusiasmaban, pero la idea de tener unas pocas copas era una buena tentación. Tome uno de los autos y colocando un poco de música partimos hacia Moscú.

Mirando a través de mi retrovisor me di cuenta de cómo había cambiado la hundida, desde la opulenta vestimenta, hasta el medio de transporte hacia ver que la humanidad con los años se había vuelto inteligente, que gran mentira. Con el nuevo milenio a unos años de distancia la tecnología había llegado arrasando con todo lo antiguo, hoy en día existían máquinas que hacían el trabajo de una persona a la mitad de tiempo, así que con eso se formó una linda ecuación: más maquinas, menos mano de obra, mas pobreza y con eso nos daban un igual de más delincuencia en nuestras ciudades. Lo seres humanos no crearon una solución, habían creado una perdición.

Al cabo de media hora parqueamos en un opulento y sofisticado club. La entrada estaba a estallar, miles de adolescentes y hombres de dinero esperaban en la fila con sus mujeres de mil dólares colgando en su brazo esperando entrar. Adrian, y yo nos saltamos la fila lo que nos hizo ganar más de un insulto, a nadie le importo al fin y acabo el lugar era mío.

— Buenas noches Sr. Belikov, Sr. Ivashkov — el hombre de gran corpulencia nos saludó dándonos paso para entrar.

— buenas noches Alexander— salude dándole una leve inclinación y abriéndome paso en la muchedumbre de personas.

— fue la mejor inversión de tu vida —Adrian exclamo tomando todo el lugar.

— ha sido la única inversión de mi vida — dije serio y rodando mis ojos.

— lo que digas – él le restó importancia mirando a su alrededor — hace cien años esto hubiera sido lo mejor en Rumania. A veces pienso que en ese lugar no pasan los años.

— Y gracias a eso tú familia es la más rica de esa región — dije señalando un punto bueno.

— ¿cómo no ser rico cuando se tiene una fortuna de más de mil años? – Adrian tenía un punto mejor que el mío.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa en la parte superior del club y pedimos Vodka. El camarero corrió a todo lo que le daban sus cortas piernas y antes de que el reloj marcara cinco minutos mi amigo y yo estábamos disfrutando de una deliciosa bebida, a veces era bueno era el jefe.

— he hablado con Galina —Adrian comento después de unos momentos de silencio. Me volví hacia él y con indiferencia y algo irritado le pregunté:

—¿y? —No le ofendió mi tono. Para nadie era un secreto que ese ser no valía nada ante mis ojos.

— ¿sabías que ella convirtió a un crio de 15 años? ¡Diablos! Se debe estar enfermo de la cabeza para hacer eso — estuve de acuerdo, debía estar muy enferma para hacer tal cosa.

— ella piensa que si todo el mundo fuera como nosotros la vida sería mejor.

— es cierto — acepto él — ¿sabías que ella dice que hay alguien que pueda acabar con la maldición?

— ¿quién le ha dicho esa mentira? — pregunte divertido. Esta mujer creía mucho en los cuentos de hadas.

— no lo sé, pero ella no está contenta. Según la profecía alguien puro vendrá a la tierra y se enamorada de uno de nosotros, ese amor será como ningún otro que haya existido y él o ella será capaz de dar la vida por ese amor.

— ¿hablas de un ángel? — mi diversión iba en aumento. había escuchado la profecía por parte mi abuela, pero para mí solo eran cuentos.

— puede ser, aunque dicen que nadie sabe bien que es; unos dicen que es vampiro, otros que es un ángel y unos pocos que es una mezcla de ambos, aunque si te soy sincero, no creo que pueda ser ambos, Dios no es tan estúpido como para permitir que eso pase.

— ¿Qué piensa Galina? — pregunte. Galina estaba enferma por el poder y era una mujer sedienta de sangre. Ella es de las pocas personas que piensa que la inmortalidad es algo sensacional.

— ella como muchos no cree, pero si llegara a pasar creo que sería una para destruirla. Galina, esta ciega por el poder, como bien sabes ella quiere ser la jefa de esta sociedad.

— suerte con eso, nadie baja a Yeva de su trono y — dije tomando un poco de mi copa.

— Galina no tiene respeto ni por lo ancianos, ella piensa que llegando a ti es como puede lograr eso.

—Pues aparte de bestia es bruta, primero: nadie baja a Yeva del mando, y segundo: si es por mi está perdiendo su tiempo, aquella mujer no me provoca si no asco, está enferma y tiene una mente retorcida ¿en qué cabeza cabe convertir a un crio de 15? — de solo pensarlo me daba asco.

— lastimosamente no vivió — un flash de dolor se instaló en los ojos de Adrian — su padre lo asesino antes de su primera alimentación.

— fue lo mejor que ha hecho —dije. En el lugar del padre de Galina, no solo asesino al chico sino también a la zorra de su hija.

Las reglas de nuestro mundo eran muy diferentes a lo que se leían en libros y por consiguiente era una fáciles. Mi abuela lo había dejado muy claro a cada una de las familias, las reglas en si no eran nada de otro mundo excepto una, que, aunque era sencilla la gente ignorante como Galina no sabía respetar.

'' _No se deberá convertir a un humano antes de los 25 años, sea hijo, amante o esposa, deberá espera dicha edad y proceder a su transformación, de lo contrario el recién convertido deberá de morir''_

Una regla sencilla y fácil de cumplir, también era por el bien de la humanidad. Cuando la persona es joven es difícil que se controlen, por eso cuando son convertidos crean una adición un poco peligrosa que es comparada con cualquier droga, la diferencia es que ellos acaban con multitudes enormes solo para saciar esa necesidad. Diría que sentiría pena por el chico, pero estaría mintiendo ¿Qué es un chico más en esta humanidad?

— ella quiere formas un ejército que la alabé — Adrian dijo algo sombrío.

—Sí, es algo de dominio público. Yeva, lo sabe y obra en silencio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto él muy curioso.

—A lo que me refiero, es que Galina esta tan cegada en conseguir su poder que no se fija que pasa a su alrededor. Yeva, es silenciosa pero no por ello no quiere decir que no actué. Galina, se olvida de que Yeva es un ser mágico, de que ella tiene tanta magia que a veces parece que ni ella misma la comprendiera, y ahí viene Galina, ella esta empeñaba en crear lo que sea que este creando, pero ¿de qué sirve? Si Yeva decide acabar con todo lo hará nada más chasqueando los dedos.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo ya? La gente está muriendo por su sed de sangre — me encogí de hombros y le di la única respuesta que se me ocurría.

— mi abuela no es estúpida, y ella sabe cuál es el momento de cada cosa, para mí que está esperando algo, pero no sé qué es ese algo.

—Galina, se puede convertir en un gran problema, como en una gran enemiga. Cuando estamos en ese nivel de necesidad nos convertimos en algo muy diferente a lo que somos —dijo. Había miedo en su voz, pero el intento ocultarlo.

— es cierto, pero ella no puede hacer el mismo daño que puede hacer Yeva y si ella no la ha destruido aun, es porque algo que tiene bajo la manga.

—tienes razón — él acepto y vacío su copa — aun así, no me fío, las cosas han sido muy calmadas, mucho para un mundo como el nuestro nosotros somos demonios, pero la mitad de nosotros nunca ha matado, es todo lo contrario a las historias de terror que les cuentan a los humanos, pero no por eso no quiere decir que no haya una masacre, y aunque sea cruel decirlo, sé que si pasa será en manos de Galina.

— puedes tener razón — admití — pero una vez más, nada es seguro, ni la profecía ni la sed de ella; puede que solo sea una etapa de rebeldía — me reí de la palabra — sabes que ella siempre ha sido una mimada y ha querido llamar la atención de todos.

— está bien — él dijo con voz cantarina.

— ahora, es hora de volver, una tormenta de nieve se avecina y no quiero quedarme atascado en ella.

— tienes razón, además quede en verme con Sydney mañana y creo que ahí se decidirá todo —su voz era dulce al igual que sus ojos, este hombre estaba en el amor.

Tomamos lo último de nuestras copas y nos levantamos. Las señoras estaban decepcionadas de que ninguna iba a casa conmigo, pero no estaba en el ánimo, no sé si me estaba poniendo viejo o simplemente le estaba perdiendo el gusto a las mujeres fáciles y al perfume barato.

Afuera ya caía un diluvio. Las calles eran blancas y la temperatura había bajado muchos grados bajo cero, todo el lugar estaba desierto y todo el mundo estaba apresurado a llegar a casa para no quedar atrapado en la nieve, solo Dios sabia el dolor de culos que aquello representaba. Caminamos por la acera hasta mi carro, pero antes de llegar escuche un ruido.

— ¿has escuchado eso? — pregunte deteniéndome a medio paso.

— no—Adrian dijo mirando a ambos lados —debe ser el viento — asentí y comencé a caminar hasta que de nuevo lo escuché, esta vez más claro.

— hay algo en ese callejón – señale el lugar que estaba a tres metros de donde estábamos.

— deben ser dos personas fornicando Dimitri, ya déjalo, esta helado aquí afuera y solo quiero ir y dormir un rato — lo ignore, primero porque él no podía sentir el frio en todo su poder, si mucho un poco de brisa. Camine hasta el callejón con cautela, mis botas crujían bajo la nieve dando tiempo de advertir al intruso.

Entre en el callejón y no encontré nada diferente, estaba solo y desierto cubierto por una gran capa de nieve. Pensé que mi mente me había jugado una mala broma o podía ser el efecto de las copas por lo cual me di media vuelta dispuesto a retirarme hasta que lo escuché y esta vez fue claro; fue el llanto de un bebe.

Como la velocidad de un rayo me di vuelta y comencé a buscar, en el suelo había una espesa capa de nieve que si fuera humano estaría seguro de que no sería capaz de moverme con la misma agilidad, busque en los contenedores, pero no encontré nada, el llanto se hacía más débil y algo parecido al miedo me invadió, si era un bebe podría estar muriendo de hipotermia.

Llegue al final del callejón y allí sobre la nieve fría y espesa había una manta y un pequeño bulto, camine despacio sin fiarme, podría ser una trampa, uno en estos tiempos no sabía. Llegue al bulto y este se movió. Me agache a su altura y con cuidado quite la superficie que tapaba su rostro, nada me podría haber preparado para lo que encontré.

Allí, en una manta blanca y sucia había un pequeño bebe que no podía tener más de dos meses, era una niña, lo supe sin mirar más allá. Ella tenía cabellos color marrón que podían ser negros, su piel era de un color almendra, pero por el frio era blanca, sus labios estaban morados y tenía una nariz que parecía más un botoncito. Mire a sus ojos y estos me cautivaron, era como si alguien había echado un embrujo sobre mí, sus hermosos ojos color marrón me miraron como si me conocieran, ellos eran grandes, expresivos y brillaban por las lágrimas, su labiecito comenzó a temblar y sin pensarlo dos veces la tome en mis brazos; ella estaba congelada. Quité la mugrosa y fría cobija y vi que ella tenía un mameluco rosado y escarpines que por la nieve estaban mojados, se los quite tirándolos al suelo y la metí a ella dentro de mi abrigo que era demasiado grande y cálido para ella.

La beba dejo de llorar y se apoyó en mi pecho como si fuera su padre o algo por el estilo. Sentí tristeza e ira a la vez, ¿cómo un ser humano podría abandonar a una criatura como estas en medio de esta nevada? Salí con ella del callejón y me encontré con Adrian apoyado en el carro esperándome, cuando me vio salir procedió a gritarme.

— ¿En serio Dimitri?, como te vas y me dejas aquí congelándome las pelotas, pero en que estabas pensa… — se detuvo cuando vio que en mi pecho acunaba algo — ¿Qué traes ahí? — pregunto caminando hasta mí. Abrí el abrigó y él bebe se removió por el frio, los ojos de Adrian se abrieron como si nunca hubiera visto un bebe de cerca.

— la encontré tirada en la nieve — dije sobando los mechones de su cabecita. Térnela me hacía sentir cálido, ella era tan hermosa y perfecta.

— Pero ¿cómo? Son más de seis grados bajo cero — me encogí de hombros y respondí:

— no lo sé, pero un hijo de puta la dejo aquí para que muriera de frio.

—¿ahora qué? La llevamos a la policía — Adrian pregunto. Yo me aferre a su pequeño cuerpo no queriendo dejarla ir nunca, la acción y el pensamiento me causo escalofríos.

—no — dije — la llevare conmigo.

— estás loco —él dijo divertido. Cuando vio que no lo era sus ojos se abrieron, en serio, tenía que dejar de hacer eso antes de perder un ojo — no puedes llevártela así, ni siquiera sabes quién es o si tiene una familia.

— tampoco puedo dejar que muera — dije apretando más mi agarre en ella — y ciertamente no tiene una familia puesto que estaba aquí tirada como un perro, la llevare conmigo y Yeva sabrá que hacer — le pase las llaves y termine la discusión — conduce y no opines, de verdad no puedo creer que pensasteis que la dejaría morir, de verdad a veces pareces un monstruo. — Adrian no dijo nada cayendo en cuenta de su error.

Me subí en la parte trasera del auto con la beba en mis brazos. Su temperatura se fue normalizando, pero ella no se durmió; en cambio, me miro con sus dos grandes ojos como si pudiera ver más allá de mi alma, tenerla tan cerca de mi causo un placer y un calor que no sentía desde que estaba vivo y era humano.

— hola preciosa — dije con voz baja para no asustarla, el pequeño ceño de su frente se frunció, yo no había visto nada más dulce y hermoso en que esto en muchos años.

Su respuesta fue tomar mi dedo y chuparlo, me hizo reír, era demasiado linda para su propio bien. Adrian, condujo en silencio y perdido en sus pensamientos. La pequeña soltó mi dedo y estornudo tres veces, aun cuando lo hacía era hermosa, esperaba que no fuera un resfriado, pero lo más lógico era que tuviera uno, solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en la intemperie. Sus ojitos estaban pesados y ella se acurro más en pecho buscando el poco calor que mi cuerpo le podía trasmitir, al parecer ella disfruto de el por que pronto se quedó dormida con sus pequeños puñitos agarrados de mi camisa.

Mirarla dormir era lo más placentero que había hecho en toda mi existencia, no podía entender como algo tan puro podía sentirse tan seguro con algo tan maligno. Su ceñito se frunció y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ella estaba soñando y fuera lo que fuese era algo bonito.

Llegamos a la hacienda y Adrian con una disculpa se marchó, yo entre y vi que las luces estaban encendidas, aunque sabía que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Caminé hasta mi cuarto y le pedí a mi empleada llamar a mi madre y abuela. Acosté a la pequeña en la mitad de la cama, pero fue algo difícil ya que ella no quería dejar ir mi camisa, al final me rendí y me senté en la silla con ella en mi pecho, mi madre entro momentos después luciendo uno de sus camisones elegantes de seda.

— ¿Qué pasa...? — Ella pregunto, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la preciosa niña en mi pecho — ¿Quién es Dimitri? — mi madre camino hasta donde estábamos para tener una mejor vista de la pequeña.

— no lo sé, la encontré en un callejón.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con esta tormenta? — mi madre tenía los ojos abiertos en el horror.

— al parecer la han abandonado para que muriera.

— eso es horrible—los ojos de mi madre cambiaron a rojo como la ira se fue apoderando de ella. Iba a decir algo, pero en esas mi abuela entro luciendo perfecta, como si no hubieran interrumpido su sueño.

— ¿Dónde las has encontrado? — pregunto retirando a la pequeña de mis brazos y llevándola a su pecho.

— en la ciudad — dije con un poco de molestia, al ella quitármela todo el calor se fue de mí.

Yeva no dijo nada y solo la miro por un momento. La preciosa niña dormía pacíficamente en los brazos de mi abuela, era increíble cómo podía sentirse tan a gusto con tanto desconocido, mi madre no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Yeva hablo en su oído en una lengua desconocida y la pequeña solamente sonrió como si entendiera las palabras de mi abuela, Yeva respondió besando su frente.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella? — pregunto mi madre tomando la pequeña en sus brazos y sobando sus regordetes cachetes.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Dimitri? — Yeva pregunto. Ambas mujeres volvieron sus penetrantes ojos a los míos.

— quedármela — dije sin pensarlo. Mi madre se sorprendió, pero mi abuela por otro lado estaba satisfecha por mi respuesta.

— no puedes — dijo mi madre negando con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? — pregunte con los dientes apretados.

— porque eres irresponsable y un bebe requiere de cuidado.

— puedo cuidar de ella.

— Dimitri, un bebe no es un juguete que cuando te aburres de el puedes dejar tirado como si nada, si ella se queda debes entender que las fiestas el trago y las prostitutas se acabaron, si ella crece a tu lado tú serás su modelo a seguir — entendí su punto, y aceptaba eso, no creo que pudiera devolverla, no quería y una parte de mí no podía. Me levante de mi silla y tome a la pequeña en mis brazos.

— lo hare, yo me encargare de ella — dije besando sus mejillas regordetas.

—¿estás seguro? — mi madre pregunto con ternura en sus ojos.

— si madre, más que nada, no dejare que nada le pase ni le falte, me hare cargo de sus necesidades y sobre todo le daré una familia que en la calle no podrá encontrar — di la respuesta correcta por que tanto mi madre como mi abuela asintieron con adoración en sus ojos.

— está bien — dijo mi madre —¿Cómo la vas a llamar? — pensé por un momento. No había pensado en un nombre. Bese su coronita y ella olía a pureza a lo mismo que me olían las rosas.

— Rose — dije — Rose Belikov.

— Es un nombre hermoso querido — mi madre felicito besando al nuevo integrante de la familia. Yeva por otro lado solo me dio una sonrisa cálida y se marchó a su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa si la buscan y reclaman por ella? — pregunto mi madre mirando con adoración a Rose.

— No lo harán — dije apretando a mi _Roza_ contra mi pecho

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Porque ella ahora es mía y nadie me la va a quitar.


	6. capitulo 5

**DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE VAMPIRE ACADEMY.**

Era linda, pequeña y a veces sus gestos eran demasiado encantadores, pero ¡Dios! La niña era más trabajo del que me supuse en un principio. Aunque, su vida prácticamente se basaba en comer, dormir y hacer necesidades, a veces, esa pequeña bola con pelos podría ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

La llegada de Rose dio más problemas de lo creí; era ruidosa, inquieta y algo adorable, bueno, era demasiado adorable. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí nunca se arrepintió de haberla traído a casa conmigo. Su presencia me calmaba y me llenaba de gozo, era aterrador y encantador a la vez. Un mes puede ser mucho o muy poco tiempo, depende de donde se le mire. Desde hace un mes está a nuestro lado y una parte de mí se ha aferrado a ella, su simple gesto puede cambiar mi estado de ánimo y eso me frustra.

Había días en los que intentaba ser distante con ella, me repetía una y otra vez que ella no era mía, que solo la cuidaba y le daba una familia, pero cuando miraba sus ojos, a sus preciosos ojos me perdía y algo cálido me cubría. Odiaba admitirlo, pero una parte de mi oscuro corazón la amaba y su pequeño y frágil corazón me amaba en su totalidad.

Los primeros días de su llegado todo era un caos, no dormía, no me alimentaba, no follaba y solo tenía tiempo para ella. En las noches cuando lograba dormir no duraba mucho, pues su pequeño llanto lastimero rompía el silencio y la penumbra del lugar. A veces, deseaba bloquear los sentidos y dejarla llorar hasta que se cansara, pero al final no era capaz, verla sufrir me causaba cierta melancolía a mí. No entendía el motivo de su llanto y eso me enfurecía.

Probé con todos los métodos, probé con juego y canciones y al final probé con comida, o si, mi pequeña bola de pelos era toda una glotona, pero al intentar darle su leche la mayoría quedaba esparcía en mi cara, al principio ella me miraba con curiosidad y luengo sonreía en la malicia, a veces creía que ella sabía lo que provocaba.

Dure tres noches y a la cuarta cuando su llanto sonó en la penumbra me replantee muchas cosas de la vida, como por ejemplo ¿en qué momento decidí hacerme cargo de una pequeña bola de pelos? Pero al tomarla en mis brazos el remordimiento me invadió, yo tenía sentimientos muy profundos por esa bola de pelo y no me imaginaba un mejor lugar que mis brazos para protegerla. Yeva al ver esto rodo sus ojos y se fue en busca de su criada.

La criada era una mujer que había dado a luz no se hace cuanto, pero aun daba pecho a su crio. Al principio me dio un poco de asco y desconfianza dejar beber a Rosé de ella, pero al ver la cara hambrienta de mi pequeña accedí sin estar muy convencido. Valla sorpresa la que me lleve cuando Rose bebió como si se le fuera su vida en ello. bebió a tal punto que por esa noche dejo a la mujer sin alimento para su hijo. Rose estaba feliz, yo estaba feliz y por fin podíamos llamar a una noche de descanso merecido.

 _Roza_ dormía en una hermosa cuna al lado de mi cama. Mi madre había argumentado que sería ideal que ella tuviera su propia habitación, yo me negué sin dar argumento válido, solo dije que aún era muy pequeña para dormir en una habitación tan grande. Sin embargo, la verdad era que no quería separarla de mí, su presencia era paz para mi ser y no quería renunciar a eso. Algo me dijo que esa pequeña bola de pelos se había convertido en la esencia de mi vida.

Era cerca de la media noche y _Roza_ por fin se había dormido. Me prepare para descansar, había pasado algunos días desde que me había podido alimentar y mi cuerpo perdía un poco de fuerza, mañana me alimentaria. Apague todas las luces y me fije una última vez en mi pequeña niña y bese su cálida mejilla. Trepe hasta la gran cama de dosel y cuando me acomodé e iba a cerrar mis ojos el irritante sonido del teléfono rompió en la tranquilada, gruñí en el desespero, ¿es que nadie descansaba? Me apresuré a tomar el teléfono para que el sonido no despertara a _Roza_ y con la voz gruesa y mal humorada respondí:

— Hola — Salude. Note que al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una gran conmoción.

—Dimitri soy yo. — suspire internamente.

—¿Qué pasa Iván? Pensé que las fiestas ya no te iban.

— Ha, ha, ha, muy gracioso Belikov — su voz sonó cansada y con un poco de emoción — pensé que te gustaría saber que tu sobrino acaba de nacer.

— Espera — dije aturdido —¿a qué te refieres?

— ¿En serio Dimitri?, te hacia más inteligente que eso — rodee los ojos. Aunque él tenía un poco de razón, tenía que ser muy poco inteligente para no saber lo que eso significaba — Tasha entro en parto y mi pequeño retoño acaba de saludar a la vida.

— eso es genial Iván, te felicito — dije con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— lo sé — él se quedó callado un momento y luego agrego — cuando lo vi sentí tantas cosas, no creía que fuera algo que nosotros podríamos crear, es tan pequeño y tan frágil, y sus ojos ¡Dios, sus ojos! Me tienen hipnotizados —Ivan hablaba con tanto amor de su primogénito que me hizo sonreír con ternura. Miré a mi pequeña _Roza_ dormir y entendí un poco su situación —cuando lo veo solo siento el deseo de abrazarlo y protegerlo de toda la maldad del mundo, es mi pequeño orgullo.

— Te entiendo— dije, y era cierto. Puede que _Roza_ no fuera mía, pero una parte de ella sí lo era, aunque en realidad no creo que como hija.

— ¿sentisteis lo mismo con Rose? — él pregunto.

Después de encontrar a _Roza_ llame a ambos; al principio estaban un poco temerosos, era un humano en una sociedad peligrosa. Sin embargo, lo que más temor nos dio fue cuando aspiramos su sangre, su olor era embriagar e incitaba a beber de ella, yo mismo me vi tentando a beber de ella, su sangre llamaba por mí y era como dulce melodía. Si Rose algún día llegara a toparse con las personas equivocadas la sangre correría. No permitiría que nadie la tocase, nadie a parte mí, y quien se creyera con derecho perdería la vida, sin importar el castigo que me impusieran por ir contra los de mi mundo.

—si — dije —es casi igual, cuando ella me miro sentí que quería ser el uno para el que siempre la protegiera, quería tomar todo el mal del mundo para no dejar que nada le pasara.

— así me siento hacia mi pequeño — nos quedamos en silencio. En el fondo sabía que ambos estábamos viendo nuestra felicidad — Tasha pregunta ¿Qué si vendrás? Y por supuesto debes traer a Rose o Tasha te devolverá.

Sonreí ante esto. Vi que Rose se removió un poco, pero no se despertó. Tasha se había enamorado de _Roza_ desde el primero momento en que la vio, ella sintió una conexión especial con la niña que aún no lográbamos entender. En todo este tiempo y a pesar de su condición Tasha había sido un gran apoyo en el aprendizaje de cómo educar a un bebe, sin mencionar el alto nivel me malcrió que le proporciona.

— A primera hora estaremos haya. — respondí.

— Está bien, nos vemos _Dimka_ , dale un beso a mi princesa — dijo sonriendo.

— y tú a Tasha y a mi sobrino — colgamos. Me acosté de nuevo, pero cuando estaba por cerrar mis ojos Rose despertó llorando.

Me levante y la tome en mis brazos. Sus grandes ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus cachetes estaban colorados de su sueño. — ¿Qué pasa princesa? — pregunte.

Ella me miro, pero no siguió llorando. La mire un poco más y me di cuenta de que Vika tenía razón, Rose era solo pelo y ojos, era perfecta. Mi niña se fue durmiendo, pero cuando la puse en su cuna comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no era hambre, cuando Roza tenía hambre no dejaba de llorar tan fácil.

La pegue a mi pecho desnudo y ella busco el poco calor que yo podía darle, aunque para ella siempre fue suficiente. Intente volverla a poner en su cuna, pero de nuevo se removió y yo entendí que ella quería dormir conmigo, así que tome su manta y me acosté con ella mi pecho, Rose cayo profundamente, yo en cambio estaba más despierto que nunca.

Pase mi mano por la pequeña cantidad de cabello color marrón que poseía. Ella era tan pequeña y tan frágil, pero me llenaba de una manera que ninguna mujer había sido capaz de lograr. Cada día me asombraba más de como un simple gesto podría hacer mi día. Todos en la casa la amaban, ella los tenia a todos en vueltos alrededor de su pequeño dedo; mis hermanas la veía como una sobrina y mi madre como su nieta, sin embargo, yo no podía verle como mi hija, la amaba y de eso estaba seguro, pero no como un padre ama a su hija, si no como algo más, pero no sabría decir que era, en el fondo sabía que tenía que aprender a amarla como un padre por que de seguro que ella al crecer me vería como uno, pero el caso era que no quería que me viera de ese modo aunque en el fondo no sabía en realidad como quería que me viera.

Me quede dormido con ella en mi pecho. El suave latido de su corazón calmo mi angustia, el calor de su piel calentó la mía y los pequeños murmullos que salían de ella me daban vida, ella era vida y se había convertido en la mía; cuando la tenía a mi lado todo estaba bien y podía sentirme normal, ella me hacía normal y más humano, aunque ella no calmo mi sed de sangre, si calmo mis ganas de asesinar, fue como si su sola presencia me recordaba que yo era mejor que esto.

…

Al día siguiente _Roza_ se despertó a las 8:00 am en punto, de verdad ella parecía tener un relojito en su interior. Me levante y pronto una de mis criadas llego hacerse cargo de _Roza_ , ella la baño y la vistió dejándola con un rico aroma a bebe.

Mientras la criada hacia eso yo me organice, me coloque unos vaqueros y una polo negra que se aferraba a mis músculos, mi cabello lo deje suelto ya que sabía que _Roza_ amaba jugar con ellos, si, esa niña me tenía en su mano. Cuando termine salí y sobre mi cama estaba mi hermosa princesa, ella tenía un vestido de flores y unos escarpines que mi madre había tejido para ella, me la quería comer a besos, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Vika decidió ir con nosotros a la clínica, yo conducía y Vika jugaba con Rose haciéndole caras, esta chica nunca iba a madurar. Al llegar yo me estacione y Vika y Rose entraron. La clínica estaba muy concurrida, lo bueno de ser un _ser oscuro_ es que realmente te olvidas que es enfermarte.

Llegue a la habitación de Tasha y ella tenía a Rose en sus brazos riendo a carcajadas, Vika por otro lado tenía un pequeño bulto en una manta de color amarillo, camine hasta donde ella y contemple el hermoso bebe. Iván no mintió al decir que su hijo era hermoso; él tenía la tez blanca, su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Tasha e Iván, eran del más puro y hielo azul. Su nariz era como la de Iván, pero sus labios eran los de Tasha, era un hermoso varón.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunte, Tasha dejo lo que estaba haciendo con Rose y mirándome a los ojos respondió.

— Christian — su voz estaba cargada de orgullo — Christian Zeklos- Ozzera.

— es un hermoso nombre — Vika chillo.

Aprecie un poco más al bebe y me deleite con su pureza, eran reales las palabras de Iván, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que algo tan puro naciera de algo tan malo? Al parecer Yeva tenía razón y de cierta forma Dios no se había olvidado de nosotros.

— _Dimka_ —Tasha llamo — ¿podríamos hablar?

— Iré con Vika y _Roza_ a tomar algo — Iván dijo. Al parecer él sabía lo que pasaba. Tomé a Christian de los brazos de Vika y me senté con él en una silla al lado de la cama de su madre. Iván beso a Tasha y tomando a Rose se marcharon.

—¿Qué pasa Tasha? ¿ocurre algo malo? — pregunte.

— eso te quería preguntar a ti, últimamente están tan cambiante en tu estado de humor, unas veces puedo percibir tu felicidad, pero otras son como si te cerraras ante el mundo incluyendo a Rose — la mire un segundo. No pensé que mi cambio era tan notorio, pero al parecer si, ya que casi todo el mundo se percató de él. Acomodando a Christian en mi pecho me dispuse a hablar.

— Es complicado — comencé. La mujer de cabellos negros levanto una ceja dejándome claro que le explicara — desde que Rose llego a mi vida todo cambio, me siento feliz y más humano, ella me complementa como nadie lo ha hecho, por ella quiero ser mejor cada día y es algo que me aterra.

— ¿Por qué te aterra? Es un sentimiento muy lindo — sus ojos azules se volvieron de un color verde como la curiosidad se hizo presente. Me levante con cuidado y cerré la puerta no queriendo que nadie nos escuchara.

— cuando miro a _Roza_ siento todo mi mundo completo, creo que la amo o algo así, pero no la puedo ver como mi hija, todos en casa la ven como si lo fuera, pero yo no Tasha, siento que la debo proteger, cuidar y enseñar todo lo que un padre debe hacer y de cierto modo soy uno para ella, y sé que cuando ella crezca me vera como su padre, pero yo no sé si la veré como mi hija — ya lo dije, dije mi peor temor o mejor dicho mi peor vergüenza.

Yo soy una ser de casi quinientos años y ella es un bebe de 2 meses, yo debería amarla, pero de una manera paternal, aunque en realidad no sé cómo la amo, como mujer no, porque ¡Dios! eso sería algo enfermo, pero tampoco como una hija, era todo muy confuso y eso me daba miedo, el tiempo era mi peor enemigo y antes de darme cuenta ella sería una mujer, una mujer la cual me vería como su padre. Tasha no dijo nada, solo me miro y me miro, parecía sin palabras, no la culpaba hasta yo estaba a falta de ellas, el silencio reino y solo era remplazado por el suave sonido de la respiración de Christian.

— Mira Dimitri… — Tasha por fin rompió el silencio — es complicado, no te puedo decir que te daré las respuestas porque ni yo las tengo, pero te puedo decir que debes dejarte de preocupar por el futuro, aunque sabemos que llegara será algo muy incierto, sé que amas a Rose, todos los hacemos, pero como dices, de una manera muy familiar, tal vez tu igual pero no lo veas así en este momento, espera a que crezca y ya te darás cuenta si puedes o no.

— Puedes tener en razón. —Admití pensativo.

— Y el tiempo me la dará, ya veras, solo te digo, vive el día y el ahora eso es todo, Rose te necesita, como amigo o como padre, se lo que prefieras, pero se lo que necesita y ella necesita alguien que la guie y más con Galina en el medio — me estremecí al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿ella sabe de Rose? —pregunte.

— sí, todos en nuestro mundo saben que los Belikov han adoptado y que es un humano, la familia de Galina no está muy feliz.

— Eso no es importante, ellos son los más nuevos en nuestra clase, en realidad, son la familia más insignificante de nuestra sociedad, prácticamente nacieron conmigo.

— No te confíes, Galina esta sedienta de sangre, ella quiere el poder, ella te quiere y quiere conseguirte, no nos podemos confiar, ella no es la misma de hace 400 años, ella cambio y quiere el poder a cualquier costo, por lo que tú dices, su familia es la menos importante, ella se cansó de que los veamos por debajo de nosotros, ella quiere hacer respetar el apellido Dashkov y que cuando sea escuchado tiemble los 6 restantes.

— No es confianza, es seguridad, Yeva no la dejara llegar a ninguno de nosotros, y aunque ella quiera asesinar y descuartizar no lograra solucionar nada, una persona los creo y una sola los puede destruir.

— ¿Qué harás si viene por Rose? ¿Les negaras su sangre? — eso era un tema delicado. Nosotros no podíamos negar la sangre de ningún humano, iba en contra de nuestra naturaleza y de los principios. Sin embargo, no permitiría que bebiera de ella, primero le arrancaba la garganta.

— lo hare así me toque enfrentarme a ellos, ella es mía, Tasha, y es una Belikov ahora, nadie la puede tocar, debe de respetar, esta besada por la muerte ellos no tienen derecho sobre ella — Tasha tenía una mirada de orgullo en su rostro.

— _Roza_ es especial — dijo —ella tiene magia en sus venas, lo puedo sentir.

— ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunte confundido, _Roza_ era un humano.

Ella me miro por un momento debatiéndose si decirme o no, al final ella hablo: — Cuando ustedes llegaron ella sano la herida que Christian causo al salir de mi.

— ¿sabes lo loco que suena eso? ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Tasha se encogió de hombro y con voz baja hablo.

— No lo sé, ella solo coloco su mano en mi mejilla y sentí una mezcla de calor en mi cuerpo, Iván también la sintió por medio de nuestro enlace, de pronto la herida desapareció, bueno, desapareció en su totalidad, era solo cuestión de horas a que curara del todo, pero al parecer ella acelero el proceso — mis ojos se abrieron. En nuestro mundo la magia era normal, pero nosotros no la poseíamos, podíamos manejar elementos o cosas sobre naturales, pero no magia, solo Yeva tenía el don.

— es imposible, ella es humano — dije negando con la cabeza. Tasha por otro lado se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

— Puede que no haya sido nada y mi cuerpo sano solo, pero debes de hablar con Yeva, Rose es especial, su sangre la hace especial, y si es verdad de que ella tiene magia, debemos protegerla, debemos ocultarla de ellos, si Galina se da cuenta querrá su cabeza, ella cree en la profecía.

— pero es solo un cuento, no hay forma de acabar con la maldición.

— Eso no lo sabemos ni tú, ni yo, pero puede ser verdad que _Roza_ pueda ser la mujer de la profecía, piénsalo bien Dimitri, la profecía habla de alguien puro y que no es alguien de nosotros.

— Podría ser un ángel — dije no queriendo creer en la teoría — puede ser humano, ¡por Dios! Tasha, puede ser cualquier persona, como también puede ser un hombre.

— Lo dudo, solo hay dos ángeles que pueden estar entre nosotros y Yeva es uno, no creo que Dios vuelva a mandar otro ángel de la vida a la tierra, y si fuera así, Rose hubiera nacido vampiro, pero no, mírala, ella es humano, aunque uno no muy normal, nunca nadie de nuestro mundo había deseado tan mal beber de la sangre de alguien, ella no puede ser nacida de un ángel. ¿No te has preguntado quien son sus padres?

—No —dije con amargura de solo recordar el estado en el que la encontré aquella noche —pero si ella es mágica debe venir de sangre poderosa, y la única sangre de esa magnitud es la nuestra, pero ella no es ni como nosotros ni como Yeva.

— Tienes un bueno punto, pero debes hablar con Yeva, ella debe saber quiénes son sus padres y si ella no quiere hablar investiga, pero Rose puede correr peligro en su vida adulta, yo sé que ella sano mi cuerpo, y sé que en sus venas corre la magia, pero sobre todo su sangre es como un imán para los de nuestra especie — me recosté en la silla, era demasiada información, no quería creer que _Roza_ podría ser un ser mágico y es que en realidad era algo imposible. Tasha quería decir algo más, pero en esas entraron Iván y Vika y ella con la mirada se disculpó, sé que continuaríamos la conversación más adelante.

—creo que es hora de irnos, Rose debe alimentarse — dije como tome a mi pequeña de su tío.

— _Dimka_ ¿harás lo que te dije? — Tasha pregunto con esperanza en sus ojos.

— si — prometí—hablare con Yeva en la tarde.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y beso a Rose en sus mejillas, mi princesa le sonrió haciendo derretirnos el corazón a todos. Christian eligió ese momento para despertar llorando, pensé que Rose se alarmaría, pero en cambio ella se quedó calmada y busco el intruso, cuando lo encontró alcanzo con su pequeña mano la de Christian y este pronto dejo de llorar, Vika exclamo un ''aww'' de ternura mientras que Iván, Tasha y yo nos miramos con sorpresa, entendí que tenía que investigar.

Nos despedimos y prometimos visitar su casa al día siguiente. Vika todo el camino se fue jugando con _Roza_ , yo por mi parte iba pensativo, no quería creer que fuera verdad, Rose era un humano, si, su sangre olía como el pecado más divino, pero era normal, algunos humanos también.

 _Sabes que no es verdad Dimitri_.

Algo en mi interior me dijo, quería mentirme, pero no podía, ningún humano tenía la esencia que tiene la sangre de Rose, es como una droga que te tienta a pecar, es un dulce pecado que uno quiere cometer.

Al llegar a casa Vika salió corriendo por que llegaría tarde a clase, si, ella estudiaba en la universidad, a pesar de ser lo que somos siempre intentamos llevar una vida normal, o lo más normal que se pudiera, ella estudiaba en Moscú, Arte, al igual que Adrian, Vika era muy buena pintando y como las épocas cambia llego el momento en donde podía ir a una universidad donde no la hicieran sentir menos por ser mujer.

Entre en la casa y entregue a Rose a la criada de Yeva que se la llevo para alimentarla, yo por mi parte busque a Yeva y la encontré en el jardín tomando una taza de té, la mire, ella era igual que siempre, su tez era perfecta y ella no parecía ser más haya de 40 años, era hermosa como también era el ser viviente más viejo de este mundo. Una criada me vio llegar me reverencio y se marchó, yo por mi parte me senté al lado de Yeva, ella me miro y yo no tenía que hablar, ella sabía a lo que venía.

— ¿lo has descubierto? — pregunto tomando un sorbo de su té.

— fue Tasha — ella asintió — ¿es verdad? ¿Rose es un ser mágico como tú? — ella me miro por un momento, sus ojos eran negros como cada vez que buscaba la respuesta para algo.

— puede ser una posibilidad — dijo.

— Yeva… — dije en tono de advertencia, no quería juegos, quería respuestas.

— Dimitri, no pienses que en la vida siempre encontraras las respuestas sin investigar, ahora no te puedo decir si es mágico o no, los bebes nacen con dones que al crecer se pierden por que la mente humana no cree en la magia, por eso puedes sentir la magia en ella, el tiempo nos dirá que es. Ahora, si me preguntas si ella es especial, si, lo es, y debes protegerla con tu vida, pero la razón de por qué debes hacerlo no te la puedo dar, solo el tiempo lo hará y hagas lo que hagas nunca asesines a nadie, por más enojo que tenga nunca lo hagas — esta vez su voz era suplicante.

No sé por qué me lo pedía, para ella era normal que nuestra especie asesinara personas, pero no yo. Había tanta urgencia en su voz como en su mirada, asentí dándole a entender que se lo prometía, ella tomo mi mano y con sus ojos de un hermoso café hablo — nuestro mundo es algo inexplicable, pero la magia llega más allá de donde tú y las demás familias pueden comprender, piensa en Rose con un diamante en bruto, ella es joven, pero no lo será para siempre, está en ti cultivar su vida.

— ¿sabes de sus padres? — una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su cara.

— La madre de Rose no está ya en este mundo, bueno, físicamente no está, pero su padre si y está más cerca de lo que piensas.

— ¿Qué le paso a su madre? —ella se sentó en su silla y como siempre hizo un largo silencio antes de responder, pero como siempre nada concluso salió de sus viejos labios.

— Esa información no me corresponde dártela a ti.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte con los dientes apretados.

— Porque es Rose quien debe hacerme esa pregunta, al crecer lo hará y yo le diré todo sobre ella.

— Yeva necesito saber si su padre me la podría quitar —mi enojo fue sustituido por miedo, no quería que la alejaran de mí, no lo iba a permitir, lucharía con sangre y garras y mataría a todo aquel que la quisiera separar de mí, así me tocara romper la promesa de no matar.

— No — ella dijo. Yo me relaje, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca me helaron la sangre — Aun. Enemigos se acercan Dimitri, la sangre de Rose llama, al crecer ella será hermosa, tan hermosa que muchos se volverán contra otros solo por ella, solo por una gota de su sangre, está en ti protegerla, si es necesario crea un lazo con ella.

— Yeva, yo no puedo hacer eso — dije negando con la cabeza – solo los amantes pueden, y ella me vera como su padre y yo la veré como mi hija — los ojos de Yeva brillaron con misterio, como siempre que ella sabía algo que el mundo ignoraba, pero igual que siempre no dijo nada; esperaba que creyera mi mentira.

— Solo el pasar de los años nos dirá que habrá de pasar, pero en lo que eso sucede tu deberás velar por ella y no dejar que nada malo le pase.

— Galina no está feliz con ella — dije recordando la charla que tuve con Tasha.

— Ella debe ser tu menor preocupación, debes saber diferenciar entre el mal y el bien, no todo lo que brilla es oro hijo, no siempre que el rio suene es porque traiga piedras, Galina es débil y ella sabe que revelarse contra mi familia traerá consecuencias crueles.

— Rose, no es una Belikov abuela, ellos querrán su sangre y yo no se las puedo negar, va en contra de nuestro mundo.

— Entonces protégela, hazla invisible ante el mundo, ante mis ojos — ella me miro con tanta intensidad que hasta los huesos se me congelaron.

Nos quedamos en silencio, su plan era genial, pero yo no sabía cómo hacerla _invisible_ , yo no era mágico y si Yeva no lo hacía era por algo. Me sentí cálido como si algo me quemara, fue abrazador y hostigante lo que sentía, venía desde mi tobillo, me subí el vaquero y allí sobre mi tobillo había un pequeño relicario, el mismo que me habían dado Yeva hace tantos siglos atrás, sin pesarlo lo arranque de mi tobillo y sin importarme mi abuela corrí en busca de Rose.

La criada la tenía en su habitación dándole pecho, Rose me sintió llegar por que rápidamente soltó el pecho de su nana y me busco con la mirada, sus ojos brillaron dándome la bienvenida, a pesar de no tener el medallón conmigo aun podía sentir la magia en mí.

— yo me hago cargo ahora — la criada asintió, di mis gracias y ella se marchó dejándome solo con mi princesa. La tome y la puse en mi hombro y golpee su espalda sacando sus gases, pronto ella eructo satisfecha, la quite de mi hombro y la mire, aunque ella no podía hablar ella me hacía sentir cómodo y sin necesidad de conversación, la deje sobre su cama y fui a ponerle el medallón, pero recordé algo, las palabras que Yeva había dicho siglos atrás volvieron a mi mente.

'' — _Cuando encuentres a su dueño báñalo con tu sangre y asegúrate de que nunca se lo quite._

— _¿Por qué debo hacerlo?_ — _Pregunte curioso. Sus ojos brillaron con conocimiento antes de hablar._

— _Porque así la muerte nunca lo va a encontrar._

— _¿pensé que tú eras la muerte?_ — _señale confundido, ella negó con la cabeza y murmuro algo como ''chico tonto''._

— _lo soy, hay cosas que aún no entiendes, pero en futuro lo harás…''_

Seguía sin entender, pero igual hice lo que me había ordenado hace tanto tiempo, con una daga que había en uno de los cajones corte la palma de mi mano donde estaba el medallón y lo bañe con ella, de nuevo sentí la magia como si fuera mi magia, mire a Roza y ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos y brillosos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mostrándome todas sus encías.

Retire el collar de mi mano y se lo puse, la sangre no goteaba de él, parecía como si lo hubiera absorbido del todo. Mire a Rose y vi que ella dormía plácidamente, levante una ceja, esta niña no duraba más de 10 minutos despierta. La herida en mi mano desapareció, fue raro, nosotros sanamos rápido, pero no a la velocidad de luz, pero mi herida al parecer lo hizo. Tome a Roza en mis brazos y la lleve a la biblioteca conmigo, necesitaba respuestas y muchas.

La dejé sobre una guardería. Desde que llego cada habitación tiene una, hasta en la de mi sobrino Paulo que ama Roza como su propia hermana. _Roza_ se removió y entre sus manos tomo el medallón esbozando una tierna sonrisa, sentí derretirme.

Mire la gran biblioteca de mi casa y suspire; Tasha tenía razón, si Yeva no me daba las respuestas, tendría que investigar, Roza ahora estaba segura, pero nadie me podía decir lo mismo del futuro. Empecé por los pergaminos más antiguos, pues las respuestas que necesitaba no podían estar escritos en libros, tomé 7 pergaminos, los primeros que habían existido en la humanidad y me senté en la gran mesa de caoba rojiza.

La primera historia hablaba de los ángeles caídos, los pergaminos estaban tan viejos que me toco tocarlos como plumas, abrí el primero y este decía.

 _Antes de admitir a los Ángeles a la visión plena de Su Gloria (Visión Beatífica), Dios los sometió a una prueba, al igual que el hombre tuvo su prueba. La naturaleza de la prueba no se conoce con certeza, pero muchos teólogos sostienen que el Padre Eterno reveló a los Ángeles la futura Encarnación de Su Divino Hijo, y les hizo saber que al Dios-hecho-Hombre deberían rendir adoración._

 _Luzbel, uno de los más gloriosos, elevados y bellos Ángeles de la Corte Celestial, deslumbrado y ofuscado por el orgullo, habiéndose atribuido a sí mismo los maravillosos dones con que el Creador lo había dotado, se rebeló contra Dios, no aceptó el supremo dominio del Señor y se constituyó así en el "adversario" de su Creador levantando su gran grito de rebelión y de batalla: "No serviré" (Jer. 2, 20). "Seré igual al Altísimo" (Is. 14, 14). Muchos Ángeles le siguieron en su orgullo. Se dice que hasta un tercio de ellos (ver Ap. 12, 4). Pero en ese momento otro gran Arcángel, igual en belleza y gracia que el arrogante Lucifer, se postró ante el Trono de Dios y, en un acto de adoración profunda, opuso al grito de batalla de Lucifer uno de amor y lealtad: "¿Quién como Dios?" ("Miguel")…_

Era la historia de lucifer, nada nuevo para mí. Deseche el pergamino y pase a otro, todos eran lo mismo, sobre la creación y el pecado que los humanos habían cometido, solo en uno fue mencionado mi abuela, ella fue descrita como la mujer más pura y hermosa que Dios había creado, en ninguna parte se mencionó su pecado, de echo se decía que aún era el ángel de la vida, intrigado busque historias donde hablase de la muerte, pero no encontré ninguno, la palabra muerte jamás fue escrita en los pergaminos, frustrado por no poder encontrar nada pase a buscar en los pergaminos siguientes a ese y lo que encontré me dejo desconcertado.

… _y después de la pena por perder a su ángel más querido, Dios vio la necesidad de crear un segundo ángel, el cual daría vida y al final triunfaría sobre la muerte, este ángel al igual que el primero será puesto a prueba, pero Dios sabe que le fallara, ella caerá en el pecado de la lujuria y volverá a caer en la tentación. Sin embargó, Dios no la castigara, él ha visto el sufrimiento de su primer ángel amado y no quiere ver más dolor. De su segundo ángel nacerá un fruto tan puro como su madre, pero con el veneno de su padre, será hermoso, más allá de donde llega la comprensión humana, será indestructible y al alcanzar su edad adulta deberá elegir entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el odio y el amor. Deberá librar una batalla donde habrá más muerte que vida, solo una cosa hará que Dios perdone a los de su raza y sobre todo a su primer ángel, al llegarse la hora final aquel ser deberá…_

El pergamino se corta, se han robado o se ha perdido esa parte, busque como loco, no podía perderse, hay estaba la respuesta a nuestro mundo, a mi abuela. Busque, pero no lo encontré, alguien lo arranco, alguien no quería que nadie supiera la respuesta, el octavo pergamino era una profecía, la más importante, pero estaba incompleta, pase al siguiente pergamino y en ella estaba la profecía que todos en mi mundo hablaban, la profecía que Galina tanto temía.

… _y bajo su vientre puro descanso la semilla del pecado carnal, a pesar de ser tan puro como su madre por sus venas corría la magia y el veneno de su padre. Al dar a luz, su madre abandono el mundo, no murió, pero tampoco fue al cielo, quedo en el limbo hasta el día en el que su descendiente pidiera por ella, el hombre en su dolor por su amada desapareció dejando a su hijo solo, el también volverá por solicitud de su amada. Y Dios vio esto, vio en los ojos del demonio el amor por aquel ángel puro y dijo al ángel de la muerte las siguiente palabras '' serás perdonada por tus pecados, tú y los de tu especie tendrán una entrada al cielo, esto pasara el día en el que uno de tu descendencia ame más allá de su oscuridad a aquella persona que estará en su camino, su amor tiene que ser puro y el día en el que decida dar su vida por alguien como aquella criatura, ese día tu especie podrá entrar en mi reino´´ el precioso ángel, que una vez fue portador de vida acepto las condiciones, pero con su propia condición '' deberás dejarlos amarse en su imperfección, no juzgaras ni cuestionaras sus actos y cuando llegue el día deberás volver a juntar a los amantes y dejarse amar hasta el fin de los tiempo''…_

Y al igual que el pergamino anterior este le faltaba una parte, la respuesta de Dios. Me sentí frustrado, esto era un laberinto, miré a mi hermosa Roza, ella aun dormía privada del mal que la rodeaba. Me sobe los pliegues de mi frente, nada me llevaba a ningún lado, todo eran profecías, pero no podía decir de que se trataban, no había un sexo en específico, _el elegido_ por así decirlo, podría ser hombre o mujer, por lo menos algo es seguro y es que era tan demonio como yo, pero tan puro como el cielo. Busque más y más, pero nada me llevo a ningún punto, eran dos profecías y de ahí se basaban los escritos siguientes unos más diferente que otros, pero siempre el mismo '' _el demonio debería morir por el ángel''_ Entre los escritos más viejo me encontré en cómo será llegada.

… _y el ser puro como el agua, pero maligno como el veneno llego con la primera caía de la nieve, el llegara como una salvación, pero como la perdición de muchos, su llegada será escuchada entres tormentas y gritos, su primer llanto se escuchará en los cuatro pilares de la tierra y aquel que este sediento de venganza temblara porque sabrá que su hora final está cerca…_

Galina, no quise pensar en ella, pero fue inevitable. La noche en que encontré a Rose, Adrian me había dicho que Galina estaba sedienta y quería venganza y poder, si es así, y la profecía es real, ella debe sentir la llegada de aquel ser. Mire a Roza, no puede ser ella, si es así Galina estará detrás suyo, ella quiere sangre y poder y si la sangre de Roza es mágica ella matara por tenerla, los escritos son claros, unos se levantarán contra otros solo por tener una gota de su sangre, una gota será suficiente para adquirir poder, poder del cual todos carecemos.

Me levante de la silla y camine hasta la ventana, mire las rosas, ellas estaban hermosa, puras y brillantes, eran tan rojas que se podrían confundir con el carmesí de la sangre, aspire y su olor a pureza se convino con el olor de la sangre de Rose, quería un poco de su sangre, ¡joder! me moría por un poco de ella, pero algo me detenía, yo amaba a esa criatura y yo no iba a causarle dolor.

Yeva dijo que Rose seria hermosa, muy hermosa y en las profecías dice que aquel enviado será hermoso más allá de donde llega la compresión humana, puede ser la misma persona y puede que Yeva hable de Rose, pero también puede que sea una coincidencia.

Pero, ¿y si no lo es? no sé qué hare, muchos querrán tenerla y como dije no puedo negarla, ella no tiene sangre Belikov, la única manera de que nadie la toque es formando un lazo, pero eso solo se puede hacer entre amantes y Roza era una bebe, de cierta forma me sentía un puto pedófilo por desear a un grado incompresible a un bebe que no es capaz de estar más de 10 minutos despierta. Pase las manos por mi rostro y fui por una copa, estaba estresado y mi cuerpo quería sexo, ¡Joder! ansiaba poderme enterrar en el cuerpo de cualquier puta, pero había prometido a mi madre nada de putas, ni mujeres fáciles, me deje caer en la silla, mi cuerpo dolía y rogaba por la liberación.

Me levante y tome a Rose en mis brazos, ella como siempre busco mi calor, hasta yo en mi frialdad me sentí cálido con su pequeño y cómodo cuerpo. Llegue a su habitación y la deje con mi criada, necesitaba una ducha y bien fría, hace más de un mes que no tengo acción y eso está cobrando un peaje en mi cuerpo; antes follaba todos los días a cualquier hora y hasta varias veces al día y hoy en día no he podía echar ni un polvo por semanas, es algo frustrante.

Llegue a mi habitación y me retire de mis ropas, mi hombría estaba erecta necesitada de acción. Abrí el grifo y coloque el agua en lo más frio que podía y me metí en ella, no causo frio ni calor, era normal, cerré mis ojos y relaje mis músculos, el agua caía prácticamente helada, pero no era suficiente, mi erección aún era muy presente, no me gustaba masturbarme, desde joven lo odie, pero no traería una puta a la misma casa en la que estaba mi niña eso jamás y cierta parte de mí no quería buscarla, así que me fui por la última alternativa, me auto acaricie.

Toque mi erección, estaba dura como roca, apreté mis dedos alrededor de mi longitud y me mordí el labio, no quería gemir, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en los amantes del pasado, fue difícil, fueron muchas, tanto que sé que más de la mitad se me olvidaron, recordé una, una mujer hermosa con cabellos marrones, no vi su cara, en la imagen mental ella estaba de espaldas, no emitía sonido alguno, solo estaba ahí dándome placer, cogí un ritmo con mi mano y me acaricie más difícil, sería un orgasmo largo por no hablar de la corrida, tenía todo represando. Coloque una mano sobre el baldosín y me hice más difícil, la piel de aquella mujer era exquisita, quería verle su rostro, pero no fui capaz, me culpe por un momento, nunca me fijaba en mis amantes, pero desee haberlo hecho con esta. Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados muchas imágenes volaban por mi mente, no sé qué amante o época era, solo podía sentir la delicia de su cuerpo, nunca había disfrutado tanto de un cuerpo, las imágenes parecían un sueño, pero uno muy real, sentí la primera ráfaga de semen, la mujer gimió, pero yo abrí mis ojos saliendo del sueño, vi como expulsaba todo lo que tenía represado en mí y caían golpeando el baldosín de color azul coral, como lo supuse, fue una corrida larga y abundante. Me relaje, no fue como correrse con una mujer, pero si fue un alivio para mi cuerpo.

Me termine de asear, las imágenes de la doncella jamás dejaron mi mente, me frustraba no poder recordar su cara, me enfurecía no poder recordarla, su cuerpo era como el de una diosa, sin embargo, no recordaba haber disfrutado nunca de tal maravilla, puede ser un sueño y en realidad me imagine aquella mujer de cabellos marrones. Negué con la cabeza y me seque el cuerpo, una vez que estaba nuevamente vestido y un poco más fresco me fui de nuevo a la biblioteca, ese era el único lugar en el que encontraría las respuestas.


	7. Chapter 6

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **1995**

Unas dulces manos tocaban mis mejillas, sentí ganas de reírme, pero fingí dormir. El pequeño monstro que tenía sobre mí no dejaba de saltar; ella intentaba despertarme, pero al ver que no lo hacía se frustraba. Sí, ella era pequeña, pero peligrosa.

—Momma, no quiere despertarse —mi pequeño ángel le dijo a mi madre.

—Pues sigue intentado más duro, querida —podía percibir la sonrisa en los labios de mi madre, aunque aún no la había visto podría apostar que mi madre tenía una mirada dulce en su rosto.

—Dimitri, despierta, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —la pequeña niña gritó. No aguanté más y abrí mis ojos.

Sobre mi tenía el ángel más perfecto que había existido. Su rostro estaba manchado por alguna crema y sus hermosos risos hasta media espalda estaban llenos de harina. Ella tenía una sonrisa dejando ver todos sus diminutos dientes, sus mejillas eran sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían ese brillo tan especial, el mismo brillo con el que la encontré.

— ¡Has despertado! —Mi preciosa Roza aplaudió emocionada— Feliz cumpleaños, Dimitri. Momma y yo te hemos hecho un pastel.

Mi madre dejo sobre mi regazo un pastel, bueno, más bien el intento de uno. Había tantos colores que estaba seguro que si fuera humano me daría un coma diabético. Sobre la superficie había en letra ilegible mi nombre y un _feliz cumpleaños_ y sobre este era solo una vela con forma de estrella. Sonreí tan ancho que creí que la cara se me partería en dos, ese pastel era digno de una niña de 4 años.

—Es hermoso —dije. Mire a mi Roza y ella sonrió más ancho que antes. Estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

—Yo lo he hecho —dijo. Yo levante mi ceja y ella riendo tímidamente dijo—. Bueno, momma Olena me ayudo un poco, pero yo lo he decorado.

—Bueno has hecho un gran trabajo —le felicité. Roza era pequeña pero le encantaba ser el centro de atención y sobre todo si era mi atención.

—Mira hice esto para ti —ella me entrego una hoja de papel, había muchas estrellas en ella y en el centro, eran dos dibujos. Por los colores y todo me di cuenta que éramos ella y yo; en la parte inferior decía _te amo_ _Dimitri._ Rose nunca me llamó "papá", y no miento, me sentía bien que no lo hiciera. Aunque habían pasado 4 años desde que la encontré aun no me acostumbro a verla como mi hija.

—Es perfecto, el mejor regalo que me han dado —deje la hoja sobre la cama y la tome en mis brazos. Ella, como siempre, se acurruco en mi pecho he inhalo mi aroma. Su aroma era mi favorito en el mundo, ella siempre olía a flores, amaba esa esencia.

Nunca antes le había visto la gracia a mi cumpleaños hasta ahora; Roza hace cada uno de mis días diferentes y especial, y solo ver la pequeña carta y el pastel que parecía más bien el vómito de un unicornio, todo para mi era perfecto. Me sentí alegre y de una forma u otra me sentí especial.

—Roza, al baño, estas pegajosa y llena de harina —mi madre intento tomarla en sus brazos pero Roza se pegó a mí como la lepra.

—Pero Momma —mi dulce niña le dio la carita de perro—, Dimitri aun no prueba mi pastel, además quiero estar con él —mi pecho se hinchaba cada vez más. Ella era tan apegada a mí, como yo a ella.

—Él lo comerá después del desayuno —mi madre dijo con dulzura—. Además tenemos que elegir tu vestido, recuerda, hoy tenemos una fiesta.

Eso hizo que Roza se soltara de mí y brincara en mi cama emocionada. Como cada año, desde mi despertar, mi madre lanzaba una fiesta en la cual las 7 familias se reunían. Podrán entender que en los últimos años habían crecido bastante a excepción de la nuestra, pues los últimos descendientes Belikov fueron Zoya y Pablo pero ninguno ha tenido hijos, lo mismo Vika y yo. Roza no dejaba de saltar, pues mi madre había mando hacer un vestido para ella digno de una princesa y ella no veía la hora de ponérselo. Mi madre la tomo en sus brazos y ella lanzándome un beso dijo:

—Chao, Dimitri, nos veremos después —la sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro. Yo vivía para esa sonrisa. Le lance un beso que ella atrapo y se lo puso sobre su corazón.

Mi madre salió con mi pequeño ángel, emocionado, y yo me lance sobre la cama; Roza había llenado mi vida en todos los aspectos, pequeños detalles que ella hacía eran grandes cosas para mí. Mire el pastel pase el dedo sobre él y lo probé, y aunque parecía algo sin forma tenia buen sabor. Decidí comer un poco aunque sabría que al final del día todo estaría en la barriga de Roza y ella se estaría quejando de un dolor terrible.

Negando con la cabeza divertido me levante y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente fue relajante contra mis músculos entumecidos después de una larga noche de sueño. Mi madre hoy lanzaría una fiesta, después de tantos años ya me había acostumbrado, pero en los últimos 3 años ella no había ofrecido ninguna, la razón: Rose.

Desde aquel día en el que nació Christian nada volvió hacer lo mismo, recuerdo que pase más de tres días encerrado en la biblioteca buscando más sobre las profecías, sin embargo nada apareció. Los escritos estaba incompletos y sobre todo los que tenían las respuestas a nuestras preguntas; frustrado, busque a Yeva pero como siempre ella nunca me dio una respuesta, solo dijo: " _el tiempo te lo dirá"._ Inconforme con su respuesta cerré las puertas de la hacienda y no deje que nadie de nuestro mundo entrara a parte de mis amigos, los únicos que conocía a Rose. Mi madre no estuvo de acuerdo pero no me importo, sí Roza tenia magia o ella era especial, querrían llegar a ella y yo no lo iba a permitir; mi madre entendió que Roza era un enigma y hasta no saber cómo protegerle no podríamos permitir a nadie más en la propiedad, hasta ahora. Yeva decidió impregnar a Rose con magia y aunque su sangre aún era perceptible las demás familias sabrían que no la podrían tocar, en cierto modo Yeva la marco como suya y nadie se atrevía a tocar las cosas de Yeva.

Mi madre feliz de esto, organizo la primera fiesta casi de inmediato y para mi horror cayó en mi cumpleaños; Rose, por otro lado, estaba emocionada, pues las fiestas aún no habían cambiado en nuestro mundo aún se usaban los pantalones formales y las mujeres se vestían de doncellas. Rose estaba feliz de poder usar un vestido como el que tanto hablaban en sus cuentos, de echo rogó y rogó hasta que mi madre acepto de mandarle hacer uno idéntico al de sus cuentos.

Yo por mi parte estaba estresado, fiesta significaba Galina y eso eran dos combinaciones que no eran buenas, ella aún no había cumplido con Rose, pero estaba ansiosa. Todos en nuestro mundo lo estaban. Ellos morían por conocer al protegido por mi familia, y obviamente yo no quería que lo hicieran, la mirarían como un bocadillo de media noche y eso era algo que quería evitar y sabía que Galina quería acercarse a ella y no precisamente solo para saludar.

Cerré la llave y me sequé. Al salir me miré en el espejo. No había cambiado ni un solo centímetro, mi cuerpo era un poco más musculoso que hace muchos siglos atrás y mi cabello más sedoso, pero nada más, mi piel era perfecta y aunque la palidez era perceptible aún poseía ese bronceado tan característico de mi familia, me puse unos vaqueros azul clásico y una camisa con las mangas enrolladas en mis codos, al salir del baño no pude dejar de sonreír de lo que vi. Sobre mi mesa de noche era una foto mía y de Rose en Disney, ella amaba Disney y después de mucho rogar accedí y la lleve; yo de verdad quería llevarla, era solo que me daba temor sacarla del país y toparme con alguien de mi especie. Gracias al cielo no fuimos solos, Tasha e Ivan se nos unieron, pues desde el nacimiento de Christian, él y Rose habían sido inseparables. En la foto Roza y yo sonreíamos, a ella le faltaba un diente haciéndola ver preciosa, los dos teníamos unas orejas de Mickey. Fue un viaje que jamás olvidare…

Salí de mi habitación y vi que todo el lugar estaba ajetreado, pero bueno, las fiestas de mi madre no eran buenas por nada; fui a buscar algo de comer pero mi cuerpo ansiaba sangre y mucha, llevaba una semana sin alimentarme y era por que Roza no se apartaba de mí. No digo que no lo disfrutara, pero ella estando conmigo no podía hacer ciertas cosas tan básicas para mí, como digamos... beber sangre. En la noche siempre quería salir y cenar pero siempre me quedaba dormido con mi princesa en brazos, por lo que aproveche de que mi madre la mantenía ocupada y fui en busca de un poco de alimento.

Desde que llego Rose a mi vida, bebía de una sola fuente. Su sangre era deliciosa, pero no espectacular. Sin embargo me sacia y era todo lo que interesa. Fui a su habitación, sabía dónde estaba, mi alimento era la hija menor de la criada de Roza, la joven estaba en sus 20 años y era bella pero no una mujer extraordinaria, ella nunca supo que era mi alimento ya que después de acabar con mi alimento ella caía dormida en un sueño placido. Al principio fue difícil acercarme ya que era una joven y menor de edad. En cierta forma me sentía un pedófilo. Pero, bueno, mi cuerpo tenia necesidades y aquella jovencita las cumplía. Cuando entré en su habitación ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó, sus ojos brillaron, ella siempre tuvo algo por mí, pero como deben de imaginar yo no por ella.

—Buenos días, Inna —dije y ella dio una breve reverencia. Si, los siglos pasan, pero la costumbre en las criadas no.

—Buenos días señor Belikov —su voz titubeaba como siempre que hablaba conmigo, olí su excitación. Ella me deseaba, si hubieran sido otros tiempos no me hubiera importado cógemela, pero Rose estaba en mi vida y eso era como un freno.

—Necesito un favor tuyo – caminé y me senté en una silla que tenía cerca de la venta—. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? —pregunté, ella asintió tan rápido que pensé que su cuello le dolería.

—Por supuesto señor Belikov, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Necesito que vengas aquí —le tendí la mano que ella, temblorosa, acepto, estaba excitada, podían apostar que sus bragas estaban arruinadas, su olor a mujer impregno el aire— Siéntate —ordené. Ella obedeció.

— ¿Qué puede hacer por usted? —ella me miraba los labios, mire su cuerpo y vi que sus pezones estaban excitados, ella tenía la idea equivocada y lo sabía, siempre era el mismo juego yo la seducía y bebía de ella, cuando ella despertaba pensaba que todo había sido un sueño, uno muy caliente. Pase mis dedos sobre la tela de sus pechos y la sentí estremecer, ella tenía sus manos entre sus piernas apretando, buscando algún alivio, apreté un poco su pecho y gimió, amaba cuando hacia gemir a las mujeres, pero no tenía tiempo, Roza no tardaba en buscarme y no quería que me encontrará mientras tomaba sangre de una persona, no sabría cómo explicar tal acto aún.

—Eres hermosa —alabé, bueno no era mentiras, pero tampoco lo decía por seducirle aunque sé que ella pensó eso.

—Gracias señor —su voz fue ronca y excitada.

Retiré el cabello rojo de su blanca piel y deje la hermosa vena aorta a la vista, percibí el levantar de su piel por el bombeo de esta, olí su sangre mezclada con su aroma natural de manzanilla, el cual aspire. Ella cerro los ojos, mi aliento le tocaba el cuello y su piel se erizo, por su mente se dibujaban escenarios, muy eróticos, estando nerviosa pensó tantas cosas, cosas equivocadas.

Pase mi lengua por su cuello, justo donde estaba mi cena y ella gimió más duro, su excitación fue mayor aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. Su vestido estaba manchado por sus jugos arruinando a si mis vaqueros, ella puso una de sus manos sobre mi pecho para no perder el equilibrio, yo pase mis manos por su cintura y la atraje más a mí, bese ese precioso pulso; se estremeció y antes de saber lo que pasaba enterré mis colmillos, perforando su piel fácilmente, fue como traspasar una hoja de papel. Inna primero grito de dolor, pero en cuanto iba bebiendo de su deliciosa sangre los gritos fueron remplazados por gemidos, su cuerpo se llenó de endorfinas; sus manos se apretaron en mi pecho; sus senos estaban como rocas y por su cuerpo traspasaba el delicioso placer de un orgasmo.

Bebí más de lo que acostumbraba, pero hacia una semana que no me alimentaba y mi cuerpo requería las fuerzas. Vi que era suficiente, Inna estaba por perder el conocimiento. Me separe de su cuello y pase mi lengua limpiando las gotas de sangre que se me habían escapado; estaba saciado por su sangre, que era dulce pero con ese sabor metálico de todas, ella cayó en mi pecho con su cuerpo agitado como si hubiera estado en un maratón y ella aún podía sentir lo espasmos de su orgasmo. Con delicadeza la levanté y la acosté en su cama. Ella tenía una sonrisa tonta y los ojos pesado, le sonreí, ella no podría ser una mujer de mi gusto pero era una buena mujer, besé sus labios pues sentía que le debía dar las gracias por ser mi alimento; arrope su cuerpo y salí dejándola en un profundo sueño sabiendo que al despertar, ella pensaría que todo fue un sueño.

Me sentí satisfecho y nuevamente fuerte. Sabía que en la noche tendría más sangre, ya que mi madre siempre traía humanos para alimentarnos, bueno unos se alimentaba y otros aparte de hacer eso acababan follando en los establos o en los bosques. Como pase por la cocina, busque algo más que comer, me topé con la torta de Rose y me serví un poco, de verdad esa cosa sabia deliciosa. Salí al jardín y vi a mi madre pero sin Rose, seguro que estaba adentro. Mi querida abuela, por otro lado, había viajado a Turquía por algo de lo cual no quiso informarnos, pero sé que vendría en la noche con la familia Mazur.

Busque a Rose, quería tenerla en mis brazos y ver su hermosa sonrisa; la encontré jugando en las rosas pero no estaba sola, estaba con Christian. Él era solo unos meses menor que Rose pero eso no les impidió llevarse de maravilla. Vi como Christian cortaba una rosa roja y grande y se la daba a mi Rose. Ella se sonrojó. Sin darme cuenta mis puños se apretaron, vi como mi pequeña flor se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso inocente, pero para mí fue todo lo contario.

Me asuste un poco, no entendía de a dónde venía estas emociones. Si tuviera que decidir cuál de todas eran podrían ser celos, pero no podía ser, Christian era mi sobrino y lo amaba demasiado y Roza era _hija._ No, ella no era tal cosa, era incapaz de verle así, y eso me frustraba. Vi a los niños en su inocencia jugando, perdidos en el mundo de sus fantasías, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no sentí a Tasha llegar.

—Si las miradas mataran mi pequeño ya estaría muerto —aflojé mis manos que estaban en puños y me voltee a donde ella. La encontré con una sonrisa en su cara y una taza de té en sus manos.

— ¿Perdón? —dije calmándome un poco.

— ¿Por qué miras tan feo a Christian? ¿Estás enojado con él? —preguntó. Sabía demasiado bien que ella solo preguntaba para molestarme, ya que ella sabía de qué iba el asunto. Por supuesto, yo no iba a aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué? — volví a preguntar fingiéndome confundido— Por supuesto que no, él no ha hecho nada.

—Pues parece que si —ella miro a los niños y luego dijo—. ¿O es que te enoja que Rose le bese? – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia como a mí me subió el calor por las mejillas. ¡Si los vampiros nos sonrojamos!

—Como dices tonterías —dije fríamente.

—Parece que alguien esta celoso de un crio de 4 años.

—En serio deberías escuchar las barbaridades que dices.

—Mira, Dimitri, no soy estúpida y sé que te dan celos que alguien más tenga el cariño de Rose, pero es inevitable, esa niña se hace querer —Tasha tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, ella amaba a mi ángel.

—Si pero no me dan celos ¡por todos los cielos! Es mi sobrino y Rose es mi _hija_ – ahí iba de nuevo la dificultad para decir esa palabra.

— ¿A quien quieres engañar a ti o a mí? —preguntó suspicazmente levantando las cejas y yo me quede callado. Tasha negó con exasperación— Ella no es tu hija y sé que no la vez así. Sientes una conexión con ella que al pasar de los años crecerá, debes de entender que ella no será una niña toda la vida y si Yeva tiene razón ella será hermosa, demasiado hermosa.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —pregunte tratando de parecer desentendido pero no funciono.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, pero bien, si lo que quieres es escucharlo en voz alta, pues lo diré. Rose crecerá y si de niña no eres capaz de verle como tu hija ahora, cuando sea una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra menos podrás verle de tal menara; ella tampoco te ve como su padre puesto que jamás te ha llamado por tal nombre, así que puede ella sea la indicada para ti.

— ¿Te das cuenta lo enfermo que suena eso? —cuestione irritado. No quería dar mi brazo a torcer aunque ella tenía razón en todo— Tasha yo la estoy criando. Ella me ve como una figura paterna, y cuando sea mayor me seguirá viendo como tal y yo la seguiré viendo como su hija. No entiendo cómo puedes pensar así, ¡diablos! Ella es una niña, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de imaginármela como mujer —eso último fue una vil mentira, ya que a diario soñaba con una hermosa joven de piel almendrada y cabellos marrones.

—Como quieras, Dimka, pero el tiempo es tu peor enemigo, ella crecerá y te tendrás que tragar tus palabras, ahora ella te ve como su padre o algo por el estilo, pero en un futuro puede que no. No te digo que yo tenga razón, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón. Y sí Dios quisiera que tú la vieras como tu hija, así sería —resoplé, ella nunca perdía una. Negué y me volteé a ver a los niños, dándole la espalda.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Tasha. Un consejo para el futuro: deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Yeva, ya se te están metiendo sus ideas raras a la cabeza.

—Ja. Ja. Ja —ella me lanzó algo, haciendo respingar. Miré al suelo, justo donde aterrizó su proyectil, y vi que era una jodida manzana. ¿De dónde mierda la sacó?

— ¡Pero que...! —empecé a exclamar, pero una pequeña voz nos interrumpió.

— ¡Mamá, tío Dimitri! —Christian exclamó llegando a nosotros con Rose detrás de él. Que oportuno. Lo cargué y revolví su cabello negro tan igual al de su madre.

— ¿Cómo estas campeón? — pregunte, vi que Roza estaba sobre el regazo de Tasha y estaba jugando con su cabello.

—Bien, tío Dimitri —él sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —él dijo tímido y revolviéndose en mis brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa Chris? —él se mordió el labio mostrando sus pequeños colmillos y me hizo señas con el dedo dándome a entender que era una secreto. Me incliné un poco y él dijo con voz bajita:

— ¿Por qué Rose no tiene colmillos como nosotros o bebe sangre? —me quede de piedra. No pensé que me fuera a preguntar algo así. Mi sangre se heló, levante la vista y vi que Tasha estaba más pálida de lo que era; ella había escuchado a su hijo.

La mire y ella a mi. Le pedí ayuda con la mirada. Nunca le habíamos explicado a Christian quien era Rose, ni a ella quien éramos nosotros, aun no podíamos, Yeva dijo que cuanto tuvieran 12 y para eso faltaba un buen rato. Dudosos, nos dirigimos a una banca de mármol que se encontraba detrás de nosotros. Tasha se sentó con Rose en la banca e intentó tomar a su hijo. Agradecí, ella se encargaría de responder.

—Vamos hijo, hora de prepararte.

—Pero mami, el tío Dimitri aun no responde mi pregunta —él se aferró a mi cuello no dejándome ir.

—Ve con tu madre, ella sabe la respuesta —él dudo por un momento, pero luego asintiendo se marchó con Tasha. Él se despidió de Rose diciéndole que se verían en la noche y ella asintió emocionada.

—Dimitri —la pequeña voz de mi ángel sonó un momento después de que ellos se fueran. La miré y vi que ella aún estaba sentada sobre la banca. Como era demasiado alta para ella no podía brincar simplemente para bajar. Me dirigí a ella para bajarla pero ella hablo— ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — _Oh Dios, por favor no dejas que sea lo mismo que Christian_ , rogué en mi interior.

—Claro, princesa, ¿qué pasa? —ella no dijo nada por unos momentos, solo frunció su ceñito como hacia cada vez que no sabía la respuesta a nada.

—Christian dice que se alimenta de sangre —su rostro era de asco, la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo. Me sentí caer—, también dice que tú, la tía Tasha y el tío Ivan son iguales, ¿eso verdad? —me quedé en silencio, no quería mentirle, pero aun no era el momento de decirle la verdad.

— ¿Qué le has dicho tú? —desvié la pregunta, dándome tiempo de pensar en una respuesta.

—Que era mentiras y que las únicas personas que tomaban sangre eran, vam... vam – ella no era capaz de terminar por lo cual yo lo hice.

— ¿Vampiros?

— ¡Si! Vampiros – ella se rio demasiado dulce, demasiado inocente.

—No Rose, no lo somos, debe ser que Christian está escuchando muchos cuentos, pero nada es verdad —me sentía terrible mentirle y más cuando en menos de 5 horas ella sería la única humana entre un mundo de vampiros.

— Ohh —dijo con su boquita en una ''o'' y sus ojitos expresivos, era tan hermosa.

— ¡Roza! —Vika la llamo desde lejos. Entonces nos vio y se acercó a nosotros— Oh aquí estas, es hora de prepararte mi niña —Roza aplaudió rápidamente olvidando el asunto, ella era una niña feliz y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

— Dimitri, hoy seré una princesa —mi pequeña saltaba y aplaudía, seguía sin entender como tanta emoción podía caber en ese cuerpo tan pequeño.

— Yo sé que si —dije.

Vika tomo a Roza en sus brazos y se fueron supongo que a su habitación, yo por mi parte me quede en la cocina, no quería esta fiesta todos vendrían y querrían saber el gran misterio que era Roza y querrían tenerla para ellos, suspiré, la cosas no saldrían bien y yo sabía eso. Me levanté de donde estaba y me fui a mi habitación, necesitaba comenzar a prepararme; al entrar note la figura de una mujer en mi cama. Me tensé. Nadie entraba en mi habitación, y menos ninguna mujer se sentaba en mi cama. Aspiré su aroma pero no percibí olor alguno, solo un horrible dulzor. Rodeé mis ojos, no tenía que adivinar mucho a quien pertenecía tan grotesca fragancia.

—Galina —dije caminando hasta donde ella, la mujer rubia se volteó y me dejo verle mejor. Ella no había cambiado, pero eso era lógico ya después de todo era un vampiro. Su gran melena caía a mitad de su espalda y era sedosa; su piel era blanca como la tiza; y alrededor de sus ojos había una aureola roja, signo de todas las vidas que había arrancado a lo largo de su existencia. Me di cuenta de su atuendo y me dieron ganas de vomitar, ella tenía un vestido de cuero ceñido a su cuerpo dejando ver casi sus pezones y el nacimiento de sus nalgas, era burdo y asqueroso. Nunca pienso mal de las mujeres, pero bueno enfrente de mí no tenía una sino una total puta.

—Buenas tardes Dimka, – ella ronroneó como un gato mientras se paraba de mi cama. Besó ambas de mis mejillas dejando su labial en mi piel, su olor dulzón lleno mis fosas nasales haciéndome estremecer de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —caminé hasta mi mesa en él tome un trapo el cual pase por mis mejillas, limpiándolas; los ojos de Galina se oscureciendo de la ira, pero la sonrisa venenosa no abandonó sus labios.

—Bueno pues quería saludarte ¿acaso no puedo?

—Sí, pero pudiste haber esperado hasta la noche —dije de mal humor. Miré hacia la puerta fugazmente. No quería que Roza entrara y Galina la viera.

— ¿Esperando a tu mascota? —preguntó ella con voz risueña.

—No es una mascota —caminé hasta ella y la mire con odio. La sentí temblar, sin embargo no demostró su temor fuera de eso—. Es una Belikova y no creas que no veo bajo esa fachada de inocente; sé que hoy has venido solo para verla. Dime, Galina, ¿aun crees en cuentos? – pregunté divertido, claro, a ella eso no le causó diversión.

—No son cuentos —dijo. Salió de mi vista y camino por mi habitación. Se detuvo y tomo la foto de Roza y yo—. Sabes también como yo que es real. ¿Sabes? una noche hace mucho sentí el llanto de un bebe y no me gusto la sensación —no dije nada. Recordé la profecía—, tal vez fue mi imaginación o tal vez no —dejo la foto sobre la mesa y se volvió a mí, sus ojos brillaban con el peligro— y sucedió pues que dos noches después de eso me entere que había llegado un bebe a esta casa y eso no me gusta para nada.

—Créeme, Galina, lo que te guste o no, no es mi problema. Rose es de mi casa ahora y tú debes respetarla; y si has venido por cuentos del pasado creo que has desperdiciado tu viaje —ella iba hablar pero la detuve—. No quiero ser grosero pero necesito estar listo y pienso que tu igual, a no ser de que pienses salir como puta de burdel —dije barriéndola con la mirada. Abrí mi puerta y ella contoneándose salió no sin antes decir.

—Crees poder protegerla, pero no, ella es humana y no podrás cuidarla siempre a no ser de que ella sea tu amante y no creo que sean un pedófilo, Dimka – y con eso se fue dejando una estela de su asquerosa fragancia. Entre en mi baño y tome una ducha. Sentía tanta rabia que quería cogerla y retorcer su cuello. Quería acabar con su vida, pero no era una dedición sabia de tomar, pero si esa era la única opción para mantener a mi Roza a salvo lo haría, nadie la tocaría. Al salir me vestí y me puse mis mejores galas, o bueno eso era para la época, parecía un príncipe medieval con botas hasta la rodillas, pantalones de lino y una espada en mi cintura; mi cabello lo recogí en una cola de caballo. Estaba bien y decidí buscar a mi pequeña compañera.

La encontré en su habitación jugando con una muñeca de porcelana. La mire antes de entrar y ella estaba hermosa. Su vestido era azul turquesa como si fuera una princesa. El corset estaba lleno de piedras preciosas que a los lejos se parecían que no eran de fantasía; su cabello caía en sus hondas naturales; en su corona tenía una trenza en forma de diadema; sus zapatos era unas bailarinas del mismo color de su vestido. Ella estaba hermosa.

— ¡Dimitri! –mi pequeña exclamo cuando me vio entrar a la habitación, dejando su muñeca en el suelo, ella brinco a mis brazos y me sonrió mostrando sus dientes faltantes— ¿Ves que vestido más lindo el que mamá Olena hizo?— ella preguntó con ojos brillosos.

—Esta preciosa —bese su mejilla y la puse sobre sus pies—. ¿Estas lista?—pregunté, ella asintió emocionada sin comprender el peligro que la rodeaba. Tome su pequeña mano y juntos caminamos por los pasillos interminables de la casa. Al llegar a las escaleras pudimos ver la gente, el lugar estaba precioso y parecíamos trasportados a otra era, era como otro mundo, podía sentir la alegría de Roza por ver tanta gente junta a diferencia de mi que con cada pasar de los segundos crecía mi miedo por ella. Bajamos las escaleras con despacio ya que sus piernas eran demasiado pequeñas; al ir llegando todos se voltearon a vernos y vi cómo se expandían sus fosas nasales aspiraron su aroma y percibí como su boca se hizo agua. No los juzgaba, mi propia boca vivía echa agua ante su olor. Miré a los invitados y vi el deseo en sus ojos, ellos querían morderla, me quede quietó y Rose igual, ella sonreía ancho y grande sin saber que peligro la rodeaba, había tención, pero fue cortada cuando mi preciosa abuela se paró al lado de Roza y tomo su hombro, ellos entendieron que era un Belikova.

Camine por todo el salón sin soltar la mano de Rose, ella brincaba emocionada de un lado para otro, a veces era difícil mantenerse al día con ella, todo el mundo al pasar me felicitaba y yo, por educación, agradecía, pero internamente me sentía igual. En serio que uno le perdía la gracia a esto. Bueno, eso hasta que una hermosa princesa de 4 años te despierta con un arcoíris como pastel, sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Las 7 familias danzaban y cenaban al ritmo de la noche. Las mujeres se reían falsamente mientras sus esposos fornicaban con los humanos mientras bebían de ellos, nuestra sociedad era lujuriosa y pecadora en todos los sentidos. Mire a Tasha entrar en compañía de su esposo ambos lucían bien. Rose, al verlos, se soltó de mi mano y corrió a donde Ivan que soltando a su esposa la tomó en sus brazos.

—Pero si es la princesa más linda que he visto —dijo Ivan alabando a Rose, ella amaba cuando la gente hacia eso.

—Parezco una princesa, ¿verdad tía Tasha? —la mujer de cabello negro azabache sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, por suerte Roza no se percató de ellos y continuo hablando felizmente eso hasta que vio a Christian y se olvidó por completo de todos nosotros.

— ¿Dimitri, podemos jugar en los jardines? —Mi Roza pregunto con los ojos de perritos, eso ojos a los cuales yo no era capaz de negar nada.

—Sí, pero no valláis muy lejos, quédense donde les pueda ver —ella asintió y tomando la mano de Christian se marchó.

—En serio ella parece un energizante —Ivan dijo tomando una copa de brandy y otra de vino, que le dio a su esposa, de un mesero que iba pasando.

—Con los años se le pasara — respondió Tasha bebiendo una copa de vino.

—Pues espero que sea rápido. A veces es agotador seguirle el paso y más tener que vigilarle todo el día —dije sonriendo—, no es que me queje de ello ni nada, pero sería bueno poder decirle la verdad y que ella entendiera que las cosas no son fáciles, necesito que se aprenda a cuidar sola para cuando no este con ella, así sabré que por lo menos ella estará bien.

—Dimitri, ella es una niña, nada malo le va a pasar, además el tiempo es tu peor enemigo y antes de que te des cuenta ella traerá su primer novio a la casa — me tensé como Ivan soltó una carcajada

—Además —Tasha añadió— ella está a salvo, Dimitri.

—Debes haber visto como la han mirado al entrar —dije con amargura—, ellos querían beber de ella, Tasha.

—Dimitri, cálmate —Ivan dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro—. Quisieron, pero no lo hicieron porque saben que no la pueden tocar, relájate ¿ok?, todo estará bien, disfruta de la fiesta.

Asentí y me relajé. Ellos tenían razón, nadie podía tocar a Roza por más que quisieran aunque debo admitir que sentía odio y rabia. Quería coger a alguien y matarlo; y quería que ese alguien fuese, Galina. No la había visto en toda la noche, pero no me alarme, ella estaba en mi territorio y el que se equivocará aquí, encuentra la muerte. Bailé con un par de doncella y me reí un poco, eso hasta que apareció el flameante Abe Mazur.

— ¿Cómo estas hijo? —el saludo como me paso una copa de brandy.

—Bien, Abe —dije, lo mire y su facciones se me hacían tan conocidas. Nunca antes me había fijado en su aspecto pero su piel era ligeramente más bronceada que la de los demás, mas no dejaba de ser pálido; y sus cabellos eran oscuros tanto hasta parecer negro. Los Mazur eran originarios de Turquía y era la siguiente familia después de la mía, nunca habíamos tenido problemas con ellos y siempre los consideramos como nuestros mejores aliados. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que una extrovertida Roza hizo su aparición.

— ¡Dimitri! —ella dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos. Inmediatamente me puse alerta. Si alguien la había tocado, lo mataría.

— ¿Qué pasa Rose? —pregunté mirando su cuerpo buscando signos de agresión, Abe se quedó callado lo cual agradecí. Ella no hablaba, de sus ojitos botaban lágrimas como su labio temblaba.

—Ella se cayó, tío Dimka —Christian apareció con una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verde jadee; por el color de sus ojos y el parecido con su madre vi que era una Dragomir.

—No mientas, Christian. Señor a ella la empujaron —la niña dijo golpeando el brazo de mi sobrino.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté sintiendo como la sangre me hervía por dentro.

—Estábamos jugando entre los rosales y un hombre se acercó he intento tomarla, pero Rose no quiso ir con él, nosotros la buscamos y cuando el hombre vio que lo vimos la empujo y entro en la cocina.

—Dimitri, duele – mi pequeña flor dijo, levante su vestido y vi que en sus piernas habían astillas de las rosas, mi sangre hirvió, mataría al bastardo.

— Ven déjame ayudarte —Abe dijo, vi que su mirada era confusa mas no de deseo, fue más bien una mirada paternal. Yo no quería soltarla y Abe al ver esto dijo—. No le hare daño, Dimitri, es una niña y aunque su sangre huele delicioso nunca le haría daño a una criatura y menos a una Belikova —sus ojos mostraban confianza y, de verdad, yo le creí—Ve busca al hombre y hazle pagar —ahora sus ojos eran negros como la noche, el tenia rencor.

—Christian, quédate con Rose y Abe. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunte a la pequeña de cabellos como el sol.

—Vasilissa —respondió con un poco de dificultad.

— ¿Crees poderme enseñar el hombre? —ella asintió y tomo mi mano. Era increíble para mí ver como pueden ser tan dulces los niños vampiro viviendo de una forma malvada.

Ella camino conmigo hasta la cocina y me mostro al hombre, aspire y olí el miedo. Su sangre bombeaba muy rápido y todo su cuerpo sudaba, le di las gracias a Lissa y la mande hacia donde Rose y Christian. Fui hasta donde el hombre y lo tomé por el cuello sacándolo de la cocina, nadie en ella se percató o dio una segunda mirada; ellos sabían que no debían opinar si querían seguir con vida.

Camine con el pequeño bastardo hasta el bosque y una vez allí lo tire contra un árbol. El impacto fue tan duro que de su cabeza brotó la sangre, su olor era agrio y rancio para mi olfato, camine hasta donde él y lo tomé del cuello.

— ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo al querer tocar a mi hija? —pregunté con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos se abrieron y el miedo corrió por sus venas.

—Señ… señor lo siento yo no que… —él balbuceaba pero yo no quería sus disculpas quería sus respuestas.

—Te he preguntado ¿Por qué querías a mi hija? —no respondió. Mi ira creció y con un golpe rompí sus costillas, el chillo de dolor y la sangre salió de su boca – ¿Ahora podrías responderme? – dije sin importarme su dolor.

—No fue mi idea —el tosió escupiendo sangre en mi abrigo—... la mujer de cabellos rubios.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —pregunté, él no hablo y yo procedí a romper sus otras costillas. Esta vez grito más duro pues las rompí como romper la ramita de un árbol sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Ella… ella me ha pagado para llevarle la niña —volvió a toser y se desplomo en el suelo.

— ¿Quién es ella? —volví a preguntar, mi paciencia se estaba agotando y yo quería verle morir. Sí, eso haría. Me aseguraría de que hoy fuera su última noche, nadie toba a Rose sin consecuencias.

—No sé su nombre señor —me acerqué un poco más y él se encogió. Con dureza lo tome de su cuello y tomando su hombro se lo disloque, el aulló como una bestia.

— ¡Dímelo! – exigí, olí el miedo pero también la mentira. Nuevamente se quedó callado y procedí a dislocar el otro hombro. Debí admitirlo tenía una gran resistencia. Sabía que el dolor invadía el 100% de su cuerpo, pero aun así él se reusaba a hablar— Como quieras —lo tire al suelo y tomando ambas de sus manos partí sus huesos escuchando el traqueo de estas. Él gritó, pero era más como un silbido sin ganas.

— ¿Vais a decirme? —volví a preguntar, pero el hombre no dijo nada, yo me encogí de hombros y pase a romper su pierna en tres pedazos. Con cada chasquido aumentaba mis ganas por matarle. Iba a pasar a romperle la otra cuando aulló el nombre; fue bajo pero claro.

— ¡Galina Dashkov!

La cólera me invadió y el deseo de muerte creció. Iba a matarlo, no me importaba la promesa que le había hecho a Yeva, ese hombre moriría este día.

— ¿Por qué la querría ella? —Él nuevamente se quedó en silencio llorando de dolor— ¡Respóndeme! —grité haciéndole estremecer, y él lo hizo.

—No lo sé, ella me dijo que la llevara a su habitación —estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aunque el solo fuera un peón de Galina pagaría por lo que intentó hacer en nombre de ella. Tomé su cuello entre mis manos y lo iba a romper hasta que escuche la desgarradora voz de Tasha llamándome a mis espaldas, a lo lejos.

—Detente, Dimitri —ella, la escuche correr, más otros pasos que supuse que eran de Ivan detrás suyo.

— ¿Sabes lo que intento hacer? —pregunté sin sentimiento alguno, sin voltearme a verla.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir —me digné a verla miré y vi la desesperación y preocupación en sus ojos e igualmente en los de Ivan. Miré al hombre otra vez y vi el miedo en él. No podía encontrar misericordia en ninguna parte de mi ser. Mi cabeza estaba nublada por la rabia y el odio. Sin embargo, si pude saber que no valdría la pena ensuciarme las manos con él. Suavemente lo deje sobre el césped. Si, Tasha tenía razón, si lo mataba podía arrepentirme. Me puse de pie y ella sonrió aliviada, me iba alejar cuando a lo lejos escuche el llanto de una niña. Ivan también lo escucho y su cuerpo se tensó, trate de escuchar mejor y lo que escuche convoco el odio en mí de nuevo.

— _Señor duele mucho —Roza decía entre lágrimas._

— _Lo se pequeña pero solo falta una y abran salido todas —dijo Abe con voz tan dulce que no pensé que fuera la suya._

— _No, duele mucho, quiero a Dimitri —ella comenzó de nuevo a sollozar esta vez peor._

Ivan me miró y en sus ojos vi el deseo de venganza marcado en mi rostro. Volví al hombre quien había exhalado de alivio pero cuando volvió a ver mis ojos fue como si hubiera visto a la muerte misma a la cara. Antes de que Tasha o Ivan pudiera llegar a mí, tomé su cuello y lo torcí de una manera anti-natural a lo lejos escucha a Tasha gritar mi nombre y a Ivan llegar a mi lado.

—Tal vez te equivoques, Tasha, esto es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré —me levanté sin emoción y mire a mi mejor amigo— Llévalo a la habitación de Galina, es hora de hablar con ella.

El asintió y Tasha me beso en la mejilla dándome consuelo. Y me marche a buscar a Galina, la sangre me bombeaba con fuerza, desea tanto su cabeza. Entre en el salón y no la vi pero su aroma me dijo dónde encontrarle, fui hacia las habitaciones de alimentadores y allí estaba ella con un crio de unos 20 años, ella chupaba su sangre mientras él sus tetas en éxtasis, la escena daba asco.

Antes de que ellos se percataran de mi presencia tomé a Galina de su cabello rubio y la saqué de la habitación, ella aulló de dolor y se subió su vestido, subí por las esclareas detrás del salón y la lleve hasta su habitación; todo el camino ella intento zafarse pero no lo consiguió. Con cada empuje mi fuerza aumentaba, pensé que le arrancaría el cabello. Al llegar a su habitación la tire en su cama y ella chillo al ver al cuerpo cubierto de sangre y con los huesos rotos.

— ¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Dimitri? —su respiración era agitada y su miedo evidente, ella miraba al hombre muerto en su cama con asco y algo de miedo.

Camine hasta donde ella y la tome de su cuello, obligándola a verme a los ojos. Su miedo fue peor y comenzó a temblar, nunca la había visto temerosa ante nada.

—Cuando se te vuelva a cruzar por la mente tomar a Rose de mi lado, el hombre a tu lado habrá tenido una bonita muerte a diferencia de la tuya —la presioné contra la pared, ella gimoteo por el dolor.

—No podrás protegerla siempre —dijo entre jadeos.

—Tienes razón —admití y ella sonrió con satisfacción—, pero cuando eso suceda ten por seguro que te acecinaré —sus ojos se abrieron en el horro y entonces fui yo quien sonrió con satisfacción—. No juegues conmigo, Galina, quien lo busca encuentra a la muerte. Y si tengo que matarte y a todos los de tu familia lo haré, tómalo como una promesa —Mi fría amenazante voz logro meter el miedo por completo en su mente; y con eso me fui dejándola, seguro de que la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todas por sus revisiones pero sobre todo a mi súper Beta Euda, ella se ha tomado el trabajo de leerlo, editarlo y agregar más cosas para hacer este un gran capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado por Euda.**

Año 2002

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de aquella niña, entonces se cumplen 12 años desde que los Belikov la encontraron —comenté entrando a la biblioteca mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello húmedo después de una larga ducha.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó mi amante, sentada en un sillón con un libro. Ella era una humana, sin embargo muy hermosa, más hermosa que mi esposa.

Amaba a mi esposa, ella me ha dado una hermosa eternidad, pero cuando conocí a Gabrelle me enamore por completo. A pesar de ser humana ella me sacio en todos los sentidos tanto en el placer como en la sangre. Ella era europea, pero sus padres habían venido a Rusia hacía muchos años; mi doncella era de cabellos castaños claros; una piel tan blanca como la nieve; sus ojos eran del más rico color miel; y su cuerpo era el de una diosa, a diferencia de mi esposa, que aunque era hermosa no era lo suficiente mujer a la hora de tener sexo. Su exquisita sangre me volvía loco. Bueno así era hasta que apareció la pequeña mascota de los Belikov, pero ella era imposible de tener.

—Nada —dije no muy convencido mientras tomaba asiento en mi escritorio—, pero aún no puedo entender porque su inútil esfuerzo de ocultarla de nosotros. Cada fiesta que celebramos ella no aparece a no ser de que sean dentro de las paredes Belikov —mi hermosa doncella se encogió de hombros. Cerró su libro y caminó hasta mí para sentarse en mi regazo.

—Puede ser porque es humana y su sangre es muy apetecida en tu mundo, hay muchas razones, pero lo que yo no entiendo es ¿por qué te tiene tan pensativo aquello?

—No lo sé, escuché a Galina hablar de nuevo acerca de la profecía, es más que obvio que ella teme de ella.

—Galina habla mucha mierda —Gabrelle se paró de mi regazo furiosa. Al igual que todas las mujeres de mi mundo, ella odiaba a Galina—. Yo creo que ella esta dolida porque Dimitri Belikov la rechazó hace muchos años y lo sigue resintiendo hoy en día. No hay que prestarle atención —ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón frente a la chimenea—. No sé por qué la pequeña tiene algo que ver con eso, ella es una humana al igual que yo —ella me miro con esos hermoso ojos miel y murmuró—. Al igual que tu hija.

Cerré los ojos no queriendo ver el dolor en su rostro. Hace casi 12 años mi preciosa Gabrelle dio a luz a una pequeña y perfecta niña, fui muy feliz, aunque con el pasar del tiempo descubrimos que la niña era tan humana como su madre, pensé que era un engaño, pero para mí pesar no lo fue. Ella era idéntica a mí y a su medio hermano, pero con el toque especial de su madre. Me levanté de mi escritorio y me senté con ella tomándola en mis brazos. En mi mundo yo era uno de los seres más despreciables, pero ante Gabrelle era solamente un hombre, un hombre que ama a una mujer.

—No estés triste, Gabrelle —dije acariciando su cabellera.

—No estoy triste —dijo en voz un poco fuerte—. Estoy enojada. Contigo y con los de tu especie; nuestra hija no puede vivir normal por tu culpa, yo no puedo vivir normal por tu culpa pero tú si puedes tener la vida que deseas —entonces se volvió fría—. Solo has dejado ir a la niña a la escuela para que este cerca de la niña de los Belikov, dime ¿es que acaso deseas a esa pequeña? —preguntó con rencor.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Sabes bien que las amo a las dos y quiero lo mejor para ustedes, pero necesito la ayuda de nuestra hija, sabes como yo que aquella niña no es normal y necesito saber si es una amenaza. ¿Sabías que Dimitri amenazó a todo el linaje de Galina por aquella criatura? Ellos realmente intentan escondernos algo, algo que puede ser la clave o el fin de nuestro mundo —tomé su rostro en mis dos manos y mirando a sus ojos dije—. Sé que eres infeliz, pero solo por un tiempo más, he hablado con Galina y ella tiene un plan.

— ¿Y cuál es su fabuloso plan? —preguntó ella con desprecio.

—Ella quiere eliminar a la niña. Galina cree en la profecía y ella no quiere correr el riesgo. Todos sabemos que Dimitri no es un hombre cariñoso ni menos sobreprotector, pero él lo es con esa niña y no solo él, Yeva también ha mentido mano y el linaje Mazur también ha proclamado que está bajo su cuidado —esta última parte la mencioné con desprecio.

Cuando nació mi pequeña se lo había dicho a Francisco, el señor de la casa Mazur, pedí protección para mi hija, pero gracias Ibrahim (mejor conocido por todos como Abe), su hijo mayor, se le fue negada; pues él no podía creer que le había fallado a mi esposa. Francisco, haciéndole caso a su hijo, cerró las puertas de su hacienda no dando cabida a Gabrelle ni a nuestra hija. Me enfurecí, pues aquella misma noche hace 8 años Rose Belikova se había convertido en una protegida del linaje Mazur sin desprecio alguno, como el que tuvo mi hija, mi sangre.

—No puedes odiarlos por no querernos —Gabrelle dijo exasperada—. No soy de tu mundo ni nuestra hija es como tú.

—Aquella niña tampoco lo es —dije enfadado.

—Pero ella no nació de una infidelidad, debes entender. Tengo entendido que los Mazur son muy anticuados en sus creencias; creo debemos estarles agradecidos de que no se lo dijeron a tu esposa e hijo, sabes muy bien que ella podría matarme en un milisegundo —un frio subió por mi espalada al imaginarme a mi Gabrelle muerta—. Quiero que entiendas que la niña Belikova es igual de normal que nuestra hija. Ella será adoptada, pero en esa familia es amada como su propia sangre. Sí sigues con Galina y sus creencias encontraras la muerte —la miré detenidamente. Ella era tan pura, ella no le gustaba hacerle daño a nadie a diferencia de mí que solo tenía hambre de muerte— No creo que los Belikov perdonen una traición y sabes que ellos pueden acabar contigo— me levante del sillón, furioso.

—La niña es peligrosa y todos los de mi especie lo saben, ella debe morir —me voltee a mirarle—. Ella no es solo una humana.

— ¡Ella es una humana, al igual que tu hija! ¡Sí algo le llega a pasar a esa niña por tus manos, sé que la culpa la sufrirá mi hija y no lo permitiré! —ella grito, nunca la había visto gritar hasta hora.

—Galina tenía razón, no debí haberte dicho tanto sobre mi especie —dije con voz baja y gélida.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo imitando mi tono.

—Una vez que la tengamos haremos lo que debió hacer Belikov cuando la encontró, matarla —mi voz era peligrosamente venenosa.

— ¿¡Pero estas loco!? —ella grito y caminó hasta donde mi con voz peligrosa— No tocaras a esa niña. Te doy dos opciones: o mandas a la mierda a Galina o no nos vuelves a ver —ella tomó su abrigo y dispuso marcharse.

— ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura de que te dejare marchar con mi hija? —cuestioné arrogante. Ella respondió sin voltear a verme.

—Porque si sigues con ese plan loco de destruir a esa niña le diré todo a los Belikov, y sabes bien que no me da miedo hacerlo —ella me perdono una mirada y con voz afilada agregó—Si tu matas por tu especie yo mato por mi hija —y con eso se fue dejándome solo y atónito.

Mire por la gran ventana que poseía mi imponente biblioteca. Nunca había visto a Gabrelle tan enojada y me dolía verla de esa forma, aunque nunca se lo diría. Sabía que ella no lo entendía, pero yo sabía bien que Galina no se equivocaba, yo había leído las profecías y sabía que nada era mentira, pues es que una ya se cumplió, estoy seguro: es que cuando el elegido llegara se escucharía en los cuatro pilares de la tierra, y así fue; yo escuché el llanto de un bebe en medio del vacío de mi hogar hace doce años atrás. De tan solo recordar aquella noche el frio me penetra hasta los huesos como si la muerte me abrazara. Amaba a Gabrelle y a mi hija, pero si debía dar sus vidas por mi raza no me dolería hacerlo, prefería perder dos vida que 7 linajes igual de antiguos que la existencia del mundo. Y aunque así fuera ir en contra de Yeva, la niña debía morir, y debíamos encárganos de ello antes de que ella se volviese una sola con Belikov.

POVD.

—Hoy es el día, hoy debes decirle todo —demandé a mi muy anciana abuela. Bueno, ella lucia joven y llena de vida pero si uno mirase bien a sus profundos ojos vería el cansancio en ellos.

— ¿Acaso me acabas de dar una orden? — Ella pregunto escondiendo una sonrisa— No te olvides quien es la mayor aquí —continuó peinando su larga cabellera de color blanco.

Hoy hace 12 años encontré a Rose, y como lo predijo Tasha, el tiempo se había convertido en mi peor enemigo. Rose, mi hermosa Roza, cada día se hacía más grande y yo más viejo, en sentido figurado. Los años habían pasado volando y mi Rosa creció como una hermosa flor después del invierno. Su piel se tornó de un hermoso color almendra; su largo cabello llegaba hasta su cintura en un hondas perfectas: su rostro, aunque aún que era el de una niña, se podían ver los rasgos de una mujer y de una muy hermosa; sus ojos eran del más hermoso café que a veces cuando estaba enojada o muy feliz se tornaban de un negro noche; su cara parecía una obra de arte, cada parte de su cara era perfectamente contorneada; su labios, Dios… sus labios eran gruesos y de un exquisito rosado que cuando se reía dejaba ver un hermoso conjunto de dentadura perfecta y blanca como las perlas. En sí, toda ella era perfecta. Con cada día ella se volvía más hermosa y yo más celoso.

— ¿Hablaras con ella? —pregunte.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —ella respondió mi pregunta con una, eso era algo que me sacaba de mis casillas.

—Yeva… —dije sobando mi rostro tratando de aliviar las arrugar que se formaban por el estrés. Caminé hasta donde ella y me arrodillé quedando a su altura, sus hermosos ojos me miraron y en ellos vi ternura—. Por favor habla con ella, yo no sabría que decir —ella no dijo nada por un momento solo me miró y me miró; a pesar de que sus ojos eran casi todo el tiempo fríos y calculadores había una nota de calidez en ellos.

—Está bien, hablare con ella —accedió—, pero debes estar presente – asentí. Obviamente estaría, lo haría—. Lo haremos luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Está bien —respondí besando su mejilla y me marche de su cuarto.

Busqué a Rose por toda la casa, pues hoy celebraríamos su cumpleaños y sus amigos no tardarían en llegar. Viktoria y Sonya habían decorado perfectamente el jardín y habían hecho un pastel más grande que yo: de chocolate por dentro y cubierto totalmente con fondand blanco y decorado con más fondand en forma de flores de color palo de rosa. Mientras buscaba a Roza, no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en 8 años; desde aquella noche que maté a aquel criado las cosas habían cambiado, aunque las puertas de la hacienda no se cerraron si se le había negado la entrada a Galina a la propiedad Belikov. Y como era de suponerse, ella no estuvo muy feliz, pero no tuvo opción pues solo basto una mirada de Yeva para que ella lo aceptara sin pelea.

Percibí el aroma de Roza en una pequeña brisa, lo que me indicó que ella estaba en su habitación. Fui a ella, y antes de entrar la aprecie un poco desde el lumbral; ella era una niña preciosa sin duda. Rose estaba sentada frente a su tocador cepillando su larga y espesa cabellera, había decidió usar un vestido azul pálido con unas zapatillas color blanco de cordones, pues a la edad de 7 dejo de usar bailarinas ya que las encontraba demasiado femeninas. Mire su cuerpo y note que unas curvas se comenzaban a formar; sus pechos, aunque eran pequeños, tenían una perfecta forma redonda y a lejos se podía apreciar que eran firme como rocas; su cuerpo estaba cambiado dejando atrás su niñez y dando paso a su pubertad.

—Dimitri —ella me sonrió desde su espejo. Me calentó el alma el verle sonreír. Ella era una niña feliz, pero aunque siempre estuviera sonriendo, ella tenía una sonrisa especial que solo guardaba para mí.

— ¿Cómo estas, Roza? —pregunté cómo entre y me arrodillé a sus pies, ella dejo su cepillo sobre la mesa y se volvió a mí. Una vez más me maraville de su prometiente hermosura.

—Feliz —respondió—, aunque creo esta será la última fiesta —ella arrugó su nariz tiernamente.

— ¿Y por qué eso? —pregunté.

—Estoy algo grande para las fiestas —dijo con aire de adulta, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que aún era una niña—. Además —agregó—, las niñas de mi escuela son unas perras arrogantes.

— ¡Rose! —la reprendí. Algo que también había cambiado con los años era su lenguaje.

—No te enojes —ella levanto sus manos en señal de rendirse—. Sabes muy bien que todas babean por ti y por el tío Ivan, por no hablar de las madres solteronas —ella rodo sus ojos y continuó—. En serio, con ellas podríamos montar un concurso y ver quien es la más puta de todas.

—Basta —dije mostrando enojo aunque por dentro me sentía divertido ya que Rose tenía razón en algo: y es que las madres de sus compañeras eran mujeres fáciles en busca de un poco de diversión con cualquiera que no sean sus maridos. Y sí es más joven que ellas, mejor.

—Está bien no digo nada más —ella se encogió de hombros y se aplicó un poco de su perfume, lo aspire y como siempre me deleite, a pesar de ser una niña Roza siempre era muy elegante, por así decirlo; pasar tanto tiempo con mi madre tenía que tener sus consecuencias—. Vámonos, vamos a acabar con esta ''piñata'' —ella dijo tomándome de la mano. Nuestra relación con el paso de los años había crecido en gran forma; al igual que yo, Rose vivía celosa, cada vez que una mujer se me acercaba ella cambiaba y aunque nunca decía nada yo podía percibir su enojo hacia aquella mujer. Por mi lado era un poco más controlado, pues aunque ella aún era una niña no por eso significaba que niños de su edad no la mirasen e intentaran hablar con ella, pero gracias al precioso genio que ella tenía los ahuyentaba en unos segundos, pues mi Rose. Era dulce, pero con un genio que cuando estaba en sus días era mejor correr y esconderse. Sí, mi pequeña mujercita daba miedo.

Llegamos al jardín y ella se fue a saludar a Christian y a su mejor amiga Alina, una niña dulce pero demasiado envidiosa a mi parecer. Alina vivía con sus padres, pero estos nunca le prestaban atención por lo cual ella siempre vivía colgada del brazo de Rose y de Christian. Ah, Christian, mi pequeño sobrino; él con los años se había vuelto idéntico a su madre pero con el aire de su padre, era la perfecta combinación de ambos. También era más callado y reservado que Rose pero igual de sarcástico y mal hablado que ella. Ambos habían formado una gran amistad.

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo alguien detrás mío, por su olor sabia de quien se trataba.

— ¿Sentimental, Ivan? —pregunté divertido. Él se encogió de hombros fingiendo aflicción.

—Algo, sin embargo es el proceso natural de la vida —asentí entendiendo lo que quería decir— .¿Has hablado con ella? —preguntó ahora serio y un poco nervioso.

Negué con la cabeza— Yeva se encargara de ellos luego de la fiesta.

—Bien. Es mejor que sea pronto, —dijo de repente bajando la voz— Rose está comenzando hacer preguntas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté. Él me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y fuimos a mi estudio. Él no quería que nadie nos oyera— ¿Qué pasa, Ivan? —Ivan cerró las dobles puertas del estudio y se sentó enfrente de mí.

—El otro día escuche a Rose hablar con Christian —empezó después de sentarse—: ella le dijo que no entendía como después de tanto tiempo nosotros seguíamos luciendo igual.

—Se más específico.

— ¿Dimitri, que no entiendes? —Preguntó incrédulo— Rose sospecha que algo raro pasa en esta familia. A ver, ¿en serio jamás pensaste que ella podría ver que tu abuela luce como una mujer de 40 años, o que tu madre como una de 30, a pesar de todo? Por Dios han pasado 12 años desde que ella llegó y nadie ha envejecido ni un solo milímetro de su piel —el exhaló un poco y continuó—. Ella no es estúpida, Dimitri, ella sabe que algo pasa, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente ve que esta familia es rara —el hizo un gesto señalando a los dos de nosotros.

—Estas exagerando, Ivan —dije riendo—, no hay nada raro con nosotros. Haciendo a un lado lo obvio claro.

— ¿Ah no? — Él se levantó y buscó algo en un librero cercano, no vi que era cuando lo tomo, pero rápidamente lo lanzó sobre el escritorio— Ve esto —abrí el libro y vi que era un libro sobre la historia del país.

—Vamos, Ivan, se bien como nació Rusia —dije al ver que era un libro de historia.

—Si debes saber entonces que tu apellido aparece con de los primeros colonizadoras de esta ciudad ¿verdad?

—Si, ¿y que con ello?

— ¿No crees que es raro que de las tres familias colonizadora la tuya siga en pie cuando las otras dos se esfumaron hace muchos siglos atrás?

—Y dime ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con Rose? —pregunté, mi amigo me miré y en sus ojos vi su paciencia agotarse.

—Dimitri, en serio, a veces pienso que eres bruto —me reí. Era satisfactorio sacar a Ivan de sus casillas— Como sea, Rose no es una retrasada como tú —dijo disimulando una sonrisa—. Ella le hizo la misma pregunta que yo te hice a Christian, a ella realmente le parece raro que tu apellido aún prevalezca a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, y también le escuche decir que es muy raro que en casi todos los escritos familiares siempre aparezcan los mismos nombres. La pequeña diablilla investigó. Y, aunque en ese tiempo Soya y Paulo eran niños, igualmente también están los mismos números de integrantes.

—Puede ser una coincidencia —dije. Apreciaba hasta los huesos de mi mejor amigo, pero cuando él quería encontrarle lógica a todo no había quien lo detuviera.

—Puedes pensar a así, pero sabes que el pequeño saltamontes no es tan estúpida para creer en ello.

—Cálmate ¿sí? Después de esta fiesta Yeva hablara con ella —el asintió y se sentó en una silla, entonces vio el licor frente a él, en el escritorio, y no pudo evitar servirse. Nos quedamos en silencio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, eso hasta que el hablo de nuevo.

— ¿Ella nunca pregunto sobre aquel día? —él no tenía que decir a que día se refería, yo sabía muy bien cual.

—No vallas muy lejos —mi madre le gritó a Rose. Estábamos cerca del lago por petición de Rose que le encantaba dar de comer a los patos que vivían ahí, ella tenía 7 años y era una niña muy alegre, aunque a veces era callada y pensativa pero siempre fue buena a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos y sobre todo sus ideas.

El lago seguía igual que siempre: repleto de rosas rojas que bordeaban todo el lago y los patos nadaban. Roza, acostada sobre su barriga, les tiraba migas de pan. Con el pasar de los días la amaba aún más, si es que eso era posible, ella se había convertido en mi todo.

—Es preciosa —dijo mi madre, con adoración en su voz y el amor marcado en sus ojos.

—Lo es —respondí orgullosa de mi mujercita.

Mi madre y yo nos enfrascamos en una conversación en donde recordábamos varias etapas de nuestras vidas, en unas reíamos y en otras guardábamos silencios sepulcrales. Estábamos por tomar una copa cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un grito. Era Rose. Sin esperar mi madre y yo corrimos a donde ella. Mi pequeña flor estaba sobre una roca llorando y sobándose su rodilla. Algo que tenía mi pequeña Roza es que era una niña que no era capaz de quedarse quieta, al parecer intento subirse a la roca y resbalo raspando a si su rodilla.

— ¿Querida pero que te ha pasado? —pregunté mi madre como la tomo en sus brazos.

—Me he caído, quería llegar más cerca de los patos, pero la roca estaba resbaladiza —mi ángel dijo entre sollozos.

Roza tomo su rodillita y puso una manito sobre ella, ella cerró sus ojitos y se apoyó en el pecho de mi madre, la imagen era tierna. Mi madre la meció hasta que se quedó dormida, la tomé en mis brazos y en el proceso ella dejo caer su mano de su rodilla, no note nada extraño hasta que mi madre dijo con los ojos abiertos.

— ¡Dimitri! Mira —ella tomo la pierna de Rose y la extendió, allí no había nada, donde se suponía que debía ser la herida no había nada más que solo un pequeño colorado donde se suponía que debía estar una gran y chorreante lección— ¿Qué le paso? —los ojos de mi madre parecían quererse salir de su órbita.

—No lo sé —respondí. Era algo imposible lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, era como si Roza se hubiera curado sola en un momento. —Dimitri crees que ella es…

—No —la interrumpí apresuradamente—. Es imposible si ella fuera una de nosotros lo sabríamos con solo verle.

—Pero ella puede ser como mi madre —rebatió tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a ese suceso.

—Yeva nos lo hubiera dicho —contesté no muy convencido. Yeva realmente nunca decía nada, era algo que me enfurecía—, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que ella sea normal, todo los sabemos, es solo que no sabemos con esa actitud que es ella —una vez que las palabras estaban fuera me parecieron demasiado estúpidas, hasta para mí, digo ella era como mi hija y resultaba increíble que ni yo supiera que he estado criando en todo este tiempo.

—Tal vez en su sangre haya magia —mi madre habló con voz ausente—. Pero para ello uno de sus dos padres tiene que estar conectado a nuestro mundo.

—O —agregué— al mundo de Yeva —mi madre asintió tratando de juntar las piezas del romper cabezas.

—Pero también puede ser una combinación de ambas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté frunciendo el entre cejo.

—Como lo digo, ella puede ser tan vampiro como tú y yo pero tan ángel como tu abuela.

— ¿No crees que si lo fuera percibiríamos su parte vampiro? Por lo menos ella tendría que beber de sangre a si fuera cada cierto tiempo —mi madre asintió pero aun sin no darme la razón. Olena acarició los cabellos marrones de su niña.

Habló en voz baja— Es un misterio que solo tu abuela puede resolver, pero como ella te ha dicho no lo sabremos hasta que ella decida que es la hora de saber —asentí y miré a mi Roza, ella estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños ignorando todas las incógnitas que se formaban en su vida…

—No —respondí a la pregunta de Ivan—. De hecho nunca se dio cuenta. Al ella despertar pensó que Yeva la había curado, por lo cual no le presto importancia.

— ¿Volvió a pasar después de eso? —negué con la cabeza. Desde aquel día Rose no volvió a mostrar signos de nada, bueno no en mi presencia — ¿Yeva que dice?

—Sabes muy bien lo que mi loca abuela piensa. Ella cree que para todo hay un lugar y una hora, por lo menos la espera acabó —dije sobando mi cara—. Incluso luego de aquel día ella nos confesó a mi madre y a mí el engina de quien era Rose, al igual que con Tasha no creí pero luego de lo del lago no me quedo otra opción que creer.

—Por eso era que ella quería que le dijeras tú —él dijo con negando con la cabeza, divertido— Solo a ti Rose le creería.

—No lo creo —respondí— más bien siento que es porque mi relación con ella es mejor y se controlarla mejor, aunque agradezco que lo hiciera ella, ¿cómo podrías decirle a alguien que no es normal sin siquiera saber en realidad que es esa persona?

—Tienes un buen punto —el asintió y levantó su copa tomando un trago—, sin embargo no quisiera ser tú el día de hoy.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté confundido.

—Hermano, le vas a revelar al pequeño saltamontes un mundo que ella cree que solo existe en las películas, ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza el tornado de preguntas que ella hará? – gemí frustrado. Era verdad, Rose a veces podía ser tan exasperante a la hora de querer saber cosas.

—Gracias por mencionarlo, Ivan —me levanté de mi asiento.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cuando vio que me marchaba.

—A alimentarme. Necesito fuerzas para enfrentar a Rose —ambos soltamos las carcajada, aunque mis palabras eran reales, una Rose frustrada era una Rose peligrosa.

Fui a donde mi ''alimentador personal''. Lastimosamente ya no era Inna pues en todo este tiempo ella entendió que conmigo no iba a tener nada así que busco el amor por otro lado hasta que se casó y se fue. Qué triste, era un buen alimento. En fin, la pena me duro unos segundos ya que rápidamente encontré un nuevo alimento. Su sangre, a diferencia de la de Inna, era muy dulce tanto que a veces me asqueaba, pero lo importante era que me satisfacía.

Lilia, mi nuevo alimento, era totalmente distinta a Inna quien era una mujer blanca como la nieve con cabellos rojo como las rosas. Lilia, por otra parte, era una mujer de cabellera de oro y la piel de un perfecto bronceado. Algo unía a ambas mujeres y era que era hermosas, aunque para mi igualmente seguían siendo mi alimento.

Encontré a Lilia en la cocina sirviendo varias cantidades de dulces para los niños. La observé moverse y era ágil, pero sobre todo sexy. A diferencia de Inna, Lilia me daban ganas de fallármela en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber. No puedo decir que desde que Rose llego no he tenido sexo, porque bueno, eso es una vil mentira, de vez en cuando me iba para uno de mis clubes donde disfrutada de una buena sección de sexo y por qué no también de un exquisito alimento. Lilia me vio entrar y me dedico una sonrisa coqueta, si ella también era una total puta.

—Buenas tarde Sr. Belikov —ella saludo alegremente y con un aire sexy.

—Buenas tardes Lilia ¿te encuentras ocupada? —pregunté con voz autoritaria. No quería darle a entender nada, pues no quería que ella creyera que era más que una empleada en esta casa.

—No señor —dijo rápidamente— ¿desea que le ayude con algo? —asentí y le indiqué que caminara conmigo, ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo, la lleve por la casa hasta mi habitación, sabía que Rose estaba ocupada con sus amigos por lo cual no creía que me iba a interrumpir, no es que me la fuera a follar pero no quería que ella viera mi alimentación antes de que supiera el mundo que la rodeaba.

Llegué a mi habitación y Lilia se quedó parada en el lumbral, desde aquí podía oler su excitación, me hacía quererla mas no desearla. Me senté en mi cama y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, por su mente miles de escenarios jugaban y a decir verdad me excitó un poco. Ella llegó hasta donde mí. La senté en mi regazo sobre mi bulto, ella gimió y se movió un poco, la fricción fue buena pero no excelente; retire su sedoso cabello de su cuello y deje expuesto esa hermosa vena yugular, aquella palpitaba como una invitación a que bebiese de ella.

Ella olía exquisito y me hizo quererla. Tal vez después de todo me la folle para calmar ciertas necesidades de mi cuerpo, pensé. Pase una de mis manos sobre su hombro donde fui bajando las tiras de su blusa, ella cerro sus ojos deleitándose de como la yema de mis dedos acariciaban su perfecta piel, al fin y acabo su sueños se harían realidad.

Cambié yo de posición la tomé por su cintura e hice que pusiera ambas piernas a mi alrededor dejando su núcleo sobre mi pene; sus jugos arruinaron mis vaqueros, pues la muy zorra no llevaba bragas. Continúe bajando su blusa hasta dejar al descubierto dos hermoso y perfectos senos con aureolas de un café claro, no eran grandes pero si de un buen y apetitoso tamaño. Pase mis dedos sobre aquellos pechos y la respuestas de ellos fueron ponerse duros y apuntar hacia mi… fue una deliciosa sensación. Ella quería caricias, pero yo no estaba para ello, yo quería fallármela; así que sin perder tiempo me saque mi pene de los vaqueros y antes de que ella supiera que pasaba me enterré en el fondo de su vagina, la sensación fue decepcionante, estaba tan abierta, signo de que se había acostado con media ciudad. Sin embargo no paré, ella gimió y se aferró a mí y busco mis labios, los cual se los negué, como dije solo quería una liberación.

Comencé a enterrarme más duro en su interior y a pasar mi lengua por su cuello. La sangre le corría a mil haciéndome desear beberla más que nunca, Lilia estaba perdida en su placer por lo cual aproveche aquel momento y enterré mis colmillos, ella grito de dolor pero con una sola estocada de mi pene la hice olvidar el dolor. Pronto mi saliva comenzó a darle placer al igual que mis embestidas, ella comenzó a gritar como loca, algo que odiaba en las mujeres, sin embargo no le preste atención y continúe bebiendo pero lo hice poco, pues si perdía mucha tendría que dormir aquí en mi habitación y eso no iba a suceder.

Tomé un poco sabiendo que mañana me tocaría tomar más, pero prefería eso a que entrara Rose de curiosa y viera a la criada durmiendo en mi cama. Libere su cuello y ella grito en un espléndido orgasmo, sus ojos fueron vidrioso y su pulso alcanzó el punto máximo; yo golpee tres veces más y salí de ella llenando su falda de mi semen. Era difícil que quedara embarazada, pero aún existía una posibilidad, y yo no correría el riesgo. Ella cayó en mi pecho agitada y exhausta. Yo, por mi parte estaba bien, lleno y saciado.

La deje descansar un momento pero fue mala idea, una pésima idea, sí tan solo no hubiera estado tan absorto en el momento la habría sentido. Sí tan solo le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a su olor y no al de la puta de mis pierna podría haber percibido su fragancia, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido nada hubiera pasado.

—Dimit… —la alegre voz de una niña se vio interrumpida por la escena que jugaba enfrente de él. Levante mi vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos marrones abiertos con horror.

—Roza —dije, aunque no iba en la mitad de su nombre cuando ella salió corriendo, no vio nada solo una mujer en mi regazo, pero sé que sabía que había pasado pues a Lilia le faltaba su camisa y por el jadeo de ella. Rose sabía que había pasado en esta habitación, ella era joven pero no estúpida.

—Vístete —ordené a Lilia con voz fría, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, pero hizo lo que le dije. Yo me cambie rápidamente y mentalmente me regañe. Fui demasiado estúpido. Sabía que no debía hacer esas cosas aquí en la hacienda, pero como todo buen hombre en celo me deje llevar, valla pensador que soy.

Lilia se iba a marchar pero luego recordé que ella podía abrir la boca—. Espera —la detuve. Ella se congelo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero no me miró, camine hasta donde ella y la volteé de tal manera de que me viera la cara; mire a sus ojos y la obligue a olvidar—. Hoy no pasó nada aquí, sí te pregunta por qué no estabas en la fiesta les dirás que fuiste a los establos en busca de carbón para las chimeneas —ella asintió como un fiel perro—. Vete —dije y ella lo hizo.

Cerré la puerta y apoye mi espalda en ella. No sabía que le diría a Rose, ¿cómo le explicas aquella situación a una niña de 12 años? Negué con la cabeza y me fui a buscarla; la encontré en el jardín, pero su semblante había cambiado, ya no era la sonriente niña. Ella parecía enojada, muy enojada.

— ¿Qué tiene Rose? —preguntó Tasha observando a Rose mientras salía de alguna parte del jardín.

—No lo sé —mentí, aunque ella no me creyó mucho.

—Pues algo le paso. Ella entro a buscarte y salió echando humo ¿seguro que no vio nada? —los ojos azul hielo de Tasha brillaron con enojo.

—Si lo sabes para que lo preguntas —exclamé mal humorado, la deje allí parada mirándome con las cejas levantadas como pensando '' ¿y es te que, las hace y se enoja?''. Me senté en una de las mesas que fueron dispuestas en jardín con mi familia, pero no hable, solo mire a Roza que me miraba con enojo y tristeza. Ella no sonrió para el resto de la fiesta. A la hora de partir el pastel le pidió a Ivan que si le ayudaba, dolió, no lo puedo negar, pero no dije nada no queriendo entrar en polémica con mi familia.

La fiesta acabó pronto. ¡Gracias al cielo! Todo el mundo se fue pronto. Rose había recibido varios obsequios pero la mayoría quedaron en la chimenea de su habitación con la excusa de que sus amigas tienen gusto terrible. En todo el tiempo ella no me habló ni me volvió a dirigir una mirada, yo no la quería enojada conmigo aunque ella no tenía por qué, yo era el papá en esta relación, bueno eso quería creer yo.

Pronto llego la hora y Yeva cito a Rose en su estudio. Ella la miró confundida. Yeva casi nunca la citaba en el estudio, y cada vez que lo hacía era porque había cosas muy importantes de que hablar, ella me miró y yo le dedique una media sonrisa, mala jugada, ella me dio el mal de ojo y se marchó con Yeva, resoplé y las seguí no muy convencido de querer estar presente.

— ¿Qué pasa, abuela? —Rose pregunto sentándose en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea, pensé que Yeva se sentaría en su silla habitual, pero me sorprendí cuando imitó la acción de Rose. Yo por mi parte tomé uno de los asientos del escritorio.

—No pasa nada, Rose, solo quería hablar contigo —Yeva dijo retirando un mecho de su cabello y escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja—. ¿Alguna vez has preguntado por que estas aquí? —mi pequeña asintió.

—Porque Dimitri me encontró y se hizo cargo de mí, mis papás no me querían y me desecharon, es una historia vieja, ¿qué pasa con ella? —Rose dijo con desprecio. Yo nunca le mentí sobre su origen pero ella sola había deducido que sus padres la ''desecharon'', aunque siempre quise quitarle esa idea de su linda cabecita pero fueron intentos fallidos. Ella siempre pensó que sus padres la despreciaron y no había poder alguno que le sacara esa idea.

—Rose —Yeva tomó sus manos en las suyas y le brindó consuelo—, tus padres no te despreciaron.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ella preguntó con enojo— ¿Por qué siempre crees saberlo todo? Ellos lo hicieron, me dejaron tirada como a un perro, no me quisieron —Rose se levantó soltando las manos de Yeva, estaba furiosa, la mención de sus raíces no le gustaba, era un tema que ella odiaba.

—Rose, escúchame —Yeva dijo con voz imponente, me estremecí por su tono pero Rose no lo hizo, Rose era la única que no le tenía miedo a Yeva—, hay algo que tienes que saber —eso llamó su atención, ella se volvió a mí y me miró con enojo.

—Está bien ¿quieres que te escuche? —Mi abuela asintió— Entonces dile a Dimitri que se valla, tendremos una charla de mujeres —la dureza de su voz me dolió y me asustó. Mire sus ojos y estos eran tan negros como la noche, sus puños estaban encerrados tan fuertemente que las venas de sus manos palpitaban, nunca la había visto tan enojada con nadie y menos conmigo.

—Está bien —aceptó Yeva—. Vete, Dimitri —ella me ordenó, pero yo no me levanté, estaba atónito. Rose nunca me había apartado de ella y a decir verdad me daba cólera su actitud.

—No me iré —dije levantándome y clavando mi mirada en Rose—. Quedamos en hacerlo juntos.

— ¿Hacer que Dimitri? —Rose dijo con veneno en su voz— ¿Es que no puedo tener una conversación con Yeva sin que esté presente? Porque si mal no recuerdo esta tarde no te importo estar presente en mi fiesta —mis ojos se abrieron, ella no iba a tocar ese tema aquí enfrente de mi abuela. Yeva se quedó callada y dejo que discutiéramos.

Si pudiera apreciar la escena daría risa: una niña de 12 años enfrentando a un adulto de más de dos siglos. Si, era algo divertido de apreciar, aunque en el momento no me daba gracia nada de esto, por el contrario me daba más ira ver su actitud.

—Debo estar presente Rose —dije tranquilamente en un débil intento de calmarla.

—Pues no quiero que estés presente, sí Yeva quiere hablar conmigo lo hará sin que estés presente ¿lo entiendes?

— ¡Deja de ser malcriada! —grité encolerizado. Ella abrió sus ojos, nunca le había levantado la voz, por más enojado que estuviera, jamás lo había hecho. Me di inmediatamente cuenta de mi error— Rose lo sien… —comencé a decir pero ella no perdió tiempo para hacerme callar.

— ¡Que te vayas dije! —ella gritó con aun más furia que la mia y sentí el lugar temblar aunque creí que lo había imaginado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se volvieron tan oscuros que su pupila se perdió, me asuste, era como ver a los ojos de la muerte. Yeva abrió sus ojos claramente sorprendida, eso no era normal, nunca habíamos visto a Rose actuar de esa manera, era como si hubieran remplazado la niña dulce por una odiosa y oscura.

—Dimitri, vete —mi abuela dijo tomando Rose en sus brazos. La mire, vi como mi niña se desarmaba en los brazos de mi abuela, yo asentí y salí en silencio. A lo lejos escuché un pequeño sollozo que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. Me dolía verla a si aunque no entendía su reacción, sabía que no actué bien, pero tampoco era para que ella actuara así, no entendía y me sentía confundido, demasiado confundido. Fui a mi habitación y mire por las grandes ventanas que una gran tormenta se formaba en el cielo, nada que ver con el hermoso día soleado que había sido. Fue extraño ver como cambio el clima, pero de cierto modo era como si el clima conjugara con el estado de animo de Rose. Me reí aunque luego no le encontré la gracia. Pude jurar que sentí la tierra moverse cuando ella gritó y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos, me habían helado la sangre, por primera vez sentí miedo de Rose.

Me cambie de ropas y me puse el pantalón de pijama y me quede con el torso al descubierto; quite las colchas de la cama y me metí en ella intentando conciliar el sueño temprano, pero no podía, quería saber que le decía Yeva a Rose. Yo sabía que Rose era diferente, muy diferente, pero no entendía hasta qué punto, y cuando hoy por fin cuando lo iba a descubrir pasaba toda esta mierda. Me sentía tenso y frustrado, quería estar ahí para consolarla cuando no entendiera que pasaba, pero no podía. Estuvieron en el estudio hasta la media noche, escuche cuando ambas se fueron a sus habitaciones, Yeva le deseo unas buenas noches pero sin embargo no escuche respuesta de Rose, sentí sus emociones a un nivel muy bajo pero aun así podía sentir un poco, ella estaba asustada, demasiado asustada pero sobre todo estaba confundida. Quería ir donde ella, pero ella no me quería a su lado así que, con un dolor en el pecho, me desconecte de ella e intente dormir.

Eran las 2:00 de la mañana y yo aún no podía dormir, tenía muchas pregunta, no había escuchado nada de la habitación de Rose ni siquiera su respiración, aunque sabía que estaba bien pues el amuleto que le di era una clave de ella. Resultó ser que aquel relicario, al yo bañarlo con mi sangre, nos unía no de una forma intima pero si estrecha.

Cerré mis ojos e intente dormir, pero sentí abrir la puerta. Aspire el olor más embriagador del mundo, mi pequeña estaba en la habitación. Abrí mis ojos y allí estaba ella luciendo un camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, note que ella no tenía sostén ya que sus pezones estaban erectos por el frio. La detalle, un rayo cayó e ilumino su figura, aunque fue fugaz, fue suficiente luz para poderla apreciar, su hermoso cabello caía por su espalda dándole vida a ese camisón de color blanco; bajo aquella fina tela se podía apreciar algunas curvas, no eran muchas, pero ya se estaban empezado a notar; sus pechos redondos eran hermoso y llenaban el camisón haciéndole ver estrecho; sus piernas eran larga y tonificadas; y su rostro era el más hermoso que podía apreciar. Ella parecía un ángel, un ángel temerario.

No hablé, me hice a un lado y levante las sabana, ella corrió y se metió enterrando su cara en mi cuello, la atraje más a mí y ella sollozó. Me sentía completo al volver a tenerla otra vez. Su cuerpo era tan cálido que aún en mi cuerpo tan frio lo podía sentir, ella era como una manta que me envolvía.

—Lo siento —ella dijo un poco después—, lo siento mucho, Dimitri —ella enterró más su rostro en mi cuello y yo la abrace más fuerte a mí.

—Siento yo que hayas tenido que ver aquello —dije con amargura.

—No lo sientas —interrumpió ella—, es normal, me has cuidado toda tu vida pero tú también necesita quien te cuide —me dolió el corazón, pero a la vez me sentí cálido ella no me juzgaba.

—No hablemos ya de ello —dije—. ¿Cómo te fue con Yeva? —ella se estremeció.

—Es real —sonó más como un murmullo— ¿realmente eres eso? —note que ella no dijo "la palabra" pero lo deje pasar.

—Si —admití—. Todos lo somos —ella se quedó callada.

—Yeva dijo que soy especial —habló después de un rato. Aquí viene, pensé.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunté.

—No mucho —ella frunció el ceño—. Dijo que en la tierra había seres con poderes y seres como ustedes y que yo era un poco de ambos —me senté bruscamente. Esa parte no era mi conocimiento, Rose se sentó al igual que yo y me miro con ojos asustados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Roza? —le cuestioné.

—Eso, Dimitri, no lo entendí muy bien, Yeva dijo que tenía sangre de los tuyos pero que también tenía la sangre de un ángel o algo así. Dimitri sabes lo loco que suena eso —ella dijo sonando tan adulta teniendo nada que ver con una niña de 12 años.

—Sí, es muy loco —dije sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero en serio, Dimitri —ella se dejó caer sobre las almohadas dejando esparcir su risos por doquier—, es algo tan irreal, como si fuera sacado de una película, sabes Yeva quiere comenzar a pasar sus tardes conmigo —ella hizo una cara horrorizada pero chistosa.

— ¿Y te dijo para qué? —ella se quedó callada, pensando, fue un silencio tan largo que me estaba preocupando, ella volvió hablar pero no para darme la respuesta.

—Hace como un mes me paso algo que no tiene explicación —ella cerró sus ojos como recordando aquel suceso—. Estábamos en clase de biología y Christian se cortó, fue muy profundo, él ni se inmuto. Pensé que en ese entonces era porque quería hacerse el fuerte —ella negó con la cabeza—. El corte era feo y profundo, yo le tome la mano y apreté queriendo sanar su dolor, lo desee, no me gustaba que él se hiciera daño además si nos descubría la profesora, bueno sabes en el lio que nos meteríamos.

— ¿Qué paso entonces? —pregunté aunque en el fondo yo sabía que venía.

—Cuando salimos del salón hacia la enfermería Christian retiro su mano, él dijo que mi mano se sentía demasiado caliente, miramos su palma y en ella no había nada. Solo un pequeño colorado que pronto desapareció —ella me miro con ojos aterrorizados—. No sé qué paso en ese entonces.

—Yo si —dije recordando ese día de hace tantos años—. No es la primera vez que lo haces.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella.

—Hace unos años atrás fuimos al lago y ahí tuviste un pequeño accidente, y al igual que con Christian tu pusiste tu mano sobre tu rodilla y la herida desapareció —ella se sentó otra vez, de golpe, tan rápido que se mareó, pero no le prestó importancia.

— ¿Dimitri, que hay de malo conmigo? —preguntó ella en voz baja. La mujer grande de hace unos minutos se había esfumado dando paso a la niña de 12 años temeraria. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a mi pecho.

—No hay nada malo contigo, Rose, eres diferente, como dijo Yeva. Eres como yo, pero también como ella, sé que es difícil asimilar pero con el tiempo lo harás. Vivimos en un mundo el cual no tiene explicación como tú que no tienes ninguna.

— ¿Esa es tu forma sutil de decirme rara? —preguntó divertida. Le hice cosquillas amando el sonido de su risa.

—No, pero eres un misterio, no sabemos cómo fue tu origen y es un misterio —ella se quedó callada y se puso seria mordiéndose el labio. Estaba escondiéndome algo, lo sabía, ella siempre se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Qué me escondes Rose? —pregunté serio.

—Bueno… —ella comenzó— Yeva me dijo que sabía acerca de mis padres —se cortó y no dijo nada más, dejándome con incertidumbre.

— ¿Y? —insistí.

—Y nada, Dimitri, vamos no quiero saber de eso, ellos son para mi unos bastardos. Ustedes son mi familia ahora.

—Rose debes saber de dónde vienes —Al menos si ella no quería saber, yo sí. Quería saber por qué era así.

—No, Dimitri —y ahí estaba de nuevo la niña adulta—, no quiero saber que me hizo así —le costaba decirlo pero vi que se estaba acostumbrado, un poco—. En todo caso Yeva me dijo que cuando quisiera saber ella me diría.

— ¿No te da curiosidad? —pregunté, ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Realmente no, pero te prometo que si en algún momento quiero saber mis ''raíces'' le preguntare ¿estamos? —Asentí— Solo un paso a la vez. Aún no he asimilado todo esto —ella hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando toda la habitación.

—Pronto será fácil asimilar todo esto —imité su gesto en burla. Ella sonrió a aquello y se acomodó en las almohadas dándome a entender que iba a dormir conmigo. Me acosté a su lado y ella se acurruco a mi costado pegando su cuerpo al mío. Su aroma me calmó y los tranquilos latidos de su corazón me llenaron de paz.

Antes de darme cuenta ella estaba dormida. Había sido un día agotador y había muchas cosas que asimilar, yo mismo tenia cosas que asimilar, después de todo Tasha tenía razón y por la venas de Rose corría magia. La mire dormir, una parte de su inocencia se había marchado hoy y eso me dolió, pero me sentí aliviado de no tener que mentirle más, habían cosas que aun teníamos que aprender sobre su condición, pero al menos ya habíamos dado el primer paso. Rose descubrió que este mundo hay más allá de lo que se puede apreciar. Cerré mis ojos y me entregué a la oscuridad de los sueños con mi mujercita en mis brazos. Varios años después me daría cuenta que tan ciertas habían sido esas últimas palabras.

* * *

 _Espero le guste, siento la demora pero como muchas saben los capítulos están siendo editados por mi súper Beta así que ya toma un poco más de tiempo publicarlos. Sin embargo agradezco a todas por sus comentarios, siempre me sacan grandes sonrisas._


	9. Capitulo 8

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado por Euda.**

—Dimitri me matará y sí no lo hace él Olena si—dije como me deje caer en el gran asiento de cuero que se encontraba situado al frente del escritorio del director de la academia—. Ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí —exclame alzando las manos señalando el lugar. Era verdad, no lo sabia.

—Exageras —Christian dijo imitando mi acción—, cuando mucho te darán el discurso de como no puedes ir por la vida de irresponsable.

— ¿Irresponsable? Pero si ni siquiera he hecho nada, Christian, con esta es la quinta vez que Dimitri debe venir al colegio —entonces paré un momento—. Y, sí se puede saber, ¿por qué diablos le has prendido fuego a la cafetería?, pudiste haber matado a una de las cocineras —mi amigo de ojos azules no aguantó más y soltó la carcajada, al solo verle no resistí más y me eche a reír con él. Creo que estaba loca ya que ninguna persona en sano juicio se reiría de una situación como esta.

Mi mejor amigo y yo estábamos sentados en la oficina del director luego de que el pequeño diablillo hiciera prácticamente explotar la cafetería; fue sin culpa o eso quiso hacer creer Christian pues el muy estúpido puso un poco de ACPM en el aceite donde las señoras freían la comida, nadie salió herido pues las señoras no estaban demasiado cerca y cuando la llama se alzó pudieron salir de allí con rapidez. No puedo decir lo mismo del lugar, pues las paredes y el techo quedaron totalmente negras y casi se caen si los extintores de emergencia no se hubieran encendido demasiado tarde, aun así el daño fue grande.

Logré calmar mi risa y con la respiración pesada logre decir— ¿Por qué ha hecho eso, Christian?

—Cocinan horrible, en serio a veces pienso que mi puré de papas saldrá de mi plato caminando. Se suponía que era una broma, no creí que fuera a causar tanto daño.

—Esa no es una buena razón. Christian, nada que tenga ACPM incluido puede ser una broma, en serio eres bruto a veces —dije resoplando—. Y encima de todo me has inculpado, pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué? —Christian mordió su labio interior de repente volviéndose nervioso, lo miré entornado los ojos, el maldito ocultaba algo— ¿Qué pasa, Zeklos? —dije dándole mi famosa mirada.

—Bueno… —él se rasco el cuello, señal de que estaba muy nervioso.

—Habla si no quieres que prenda fuego a tu culo —él trago, sabia que no estaba bromeado.

—Creo que descubrieron el bote de ACPM en tu casillero —mis ojos se abrieron con horror. Él pequeño bastardo me había incriminado. Sin dar tregua le pegue en su cabeza, ¿como podía ser tan estúpido?

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunté furiosa. Dimitri realmente iba a matarme. Insultar y llevar mi falda del uniforme un poco alto era malo, pero esto, era la muerte segura.

—Porque no pensé que buscarían en tu casillero —él dijo dándome los ojos de perro—. Rose, lo siento, necesitaba ocultar el tarro y no sabia donde.

— ¿Así que mi casillero era el lugar perfecto para esconder las pruebas de tus fechorías? —Dije entre gritos susurrados— Eres imbécil. Ese era el primer lugar en donde buscarían, además, pequeño genio, debiste tener cuidado y no dejar que nadie te descubriera —eso era malo, mas que malo, pues sabia que una llamada mas y yo estaría fuera de esa academia.

—Mira, lo siento ¿ok? No sabia que el ratón de Lían estuviera merodeando por ahí —rodeé los ojos.

—Eres un maldito vampiro ¿y no eres capas de saber cuando están cerca de ti? Valla fracaso que eres.

—Estaba tratando de encubrir mi culo —dijo medio gritado—, no estaba pendiente de ese ratón.

—Bueno, ahora gracias a eso estamos aquí y ahora nos van a matar.

—Deja de exagerar —él dijo con calma.

—No lo hago, Olena lo advirtió, una llamada más y no más carro ni tarjetas de crédito ni viajes, por Dios Christian me tocará tomar el autobús, por no decir que de seguro me quitan el viaje de graduados—él hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, me había olvidado de Olena —esa mujer había sido realmente mi madre en estos últimos 17 años, y en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues como me daba gustos también me reprendía y la pequeña genio siempre me daba donde mas me dolía, en mi pequeño y precioso bebe.

Oh mi bebe, mi pequeño murciélago, era un precioso y perfecto Camaro color negro. Dimitri me lo regaló cuando cumplir 15 años, pues desde los 13 lo deseaba pero era demasiado chica para conducir. Sin embargo, en la mañana de mi decimo quinto cumpleaños, al salir de la puerta principal estaba allí parqueado un hermoso y perfecto Camaro con un moño ridículamente grande, ese día vi que los sueños se podían hacer realidad.

—No hay nada que sentir, lo hecho, hecho esta —dije como las puertas se abrieron. No voltee a ver, ya que ya sabía quién había entrado. El olor los delató, más bien lo delató. Desde hacía muchos años tengo una conexión con Dimitri, de pequeña no entendía que pasaba pero ahora lo se mejor que nadie.

—Me alegro de que pudieran venir —el bastardo del director dijo con una sonrisa de mil volteos. Estúpido, cuanto quisiera borrársela con un puñetazo.

El señor Alto era un hombre despreciable y malhumorado; debería estar en sus 50 años; era alto, demasiado alto, parecía un fideo; con cabello canoso y nariz de tucán; sus ojos eran de un color negro; y su cara siempre estaba grasosa, que asco. Él siempre vestía de trajes de mala clase y en su rostro siempre había una sonrisa, sonrisa que tiene todo depredador.

—Disculpe la demora —Christian y yo gemimos cuando escuchamos esa voz, pues sabíamos que de esta no saldríamos tan salvados.

—No hay de que disculparse, señora Zeklos —me permití una mirada a Christian que estaba más pálido de lo normal. Lo entiendo. Sí hubiera sido su padre las cosas quedarían en una pequeña charla, pero no con Tasha, esa mujer nos haría trizas.

Tasha tomó asiento al lado de Christian y Dimitri al lado mío. Lo miré, pero él no lo hacía, su semblante estaba en blanco, sin embargó sus ojos lo delataron, esos preciosos y hermoso ojos que tanto yo amaba mostraron la decepción y la ira; una mala combinación. Lo había mirado fugazmente, pero me grabé todo de él en mi mente. Dimitri era un hombre hermoso, él más hermoso que había visto; su cuerpo parecía él de un Dios; sus facciones eran varoniles, por no hablar de su voz, esa profunda voz que a todas volvía locas y, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, a mi también.

El hombre que tenia al lado le debía todo lo que soy hoy en día pues gracias a él yo tenía una familia que me ama, aunque no somos una familia normal, pues aunque suene loco resulta que todos los que me rodeaban eran vampiros. Al principio pensé que era comido, eso hasta que me dijeron que yo también, pero si soy mitad y mitad, pues mi familia se divide entre ángeles y vampiros o como les dice Dimitri: Demonios. Cuando cumplí 12 años Yeva, la abuela de la casa (relativamente), me citó en el estudio; estaba nerviosa pues ella nunca citaba nadie al estudio a no ser de que fuera importante, y ese día lo fue.

Ese día no solo vi al hombre que me crio follarse a otra sino que también me di cuenta de dos cosas más: la primera era que yo no era normal, y la segunda, la que aún me atemoriza hoy en día ese que ese día, descubrí que no veo a Dimitri como mi padre y por primera vez sentí celos y ganas de matar a alguien.

El sentimiento aún me atemorizaba, pues con el pasar de los años veía más Dimitri como un hombre que como un padre, al principio me asuste y creí que algo estaba mal conmigo, aun lo creo, pues no se en que cabeza cabe que veas al hombre que te crio como eso, como un hombre, por un lado deje de tener miedo, aunque era algo que no entendía, tampoco me echaba la culpa de ello. Claro nunca se lo diría por que eso seria muy loco, pero no tan loco como el mundo en el que vivo.

Desde aquella noche mi vida cambió, descubrí que no soy humana, me parezco a una y de cierta forma lo soy, pero en realidad por mi sangre corre magia, si, magia, en su momento también sonó raro y en broma pero realmente hago magia, no como Harry Potter ni tampoco uso varitas pero la hago a mi manera, también puedo controlar los cuatro elementos todos por igual. Soy tan vampiro como Dimitri pero tan ángel como Yeva. Lo que me diferencia de Dimitri es la magia, y de Yeva es que puedo consumir sangre y lo más aterrador es que puedo sanar y arrebatarle las vidas a la muerte. Esa ultima parte seguía siendo un enigma, pues no se cómo funcionaba, aunque Yeva si, supuse que tenía que ver con mis padres pero por solo el echo de tratarse de ellos jamás pregunté, como jamás intente curar nada por más pequeño que sea, aunque no ha dado resultado pues es algo que no soy capaz de controlar, solo bastaba con desearlo y sucedía. Yeva decía que era normal, aunque yo nunca le vería lo normal. Todos los días luego de clases me reunía dos horas con ella, siempre en el jardín.

Mi magia no sucede solo con levantar las manos, al igual que Yeva, tenía que desear que algo pasase. Con ella había explorado muchas cosas y descubierto que la magia no se controla, simplemente fluye en las situaciones. En el ultimo año había aprendido como proteger a otro o simplemente como mantenerlo alejado de mi, este ultimo era difícil puesto que es formar una barrera pero nunca salía, solo cuando estaba muy enojada por algo había sido capaz de formarla; la magia, a diferencia de lo que el mundo piensa y ve en las películas, no se ve un rayo ni sale disparado de mis dedos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente actúa de una forma que nadie percibe aparte de Yeva, Dimitri y yo.

Yeva lo hace por ser como yo y Dimitri por estar unido a mi, pues el relicario que descansaba en mi cuello es un enlace que teníamos, como un Vampiro tengo un poder, si, todos lo tienen, Christian por ejemplo puede ver cosas, sea en pasado o futuro pero nunca puede alterar el curso de las cosas por más terrible que sea; Dimitri puede engañar a las personas, él hace que las personas vean y sientan lo que él desee como también puede hacerlas olvidar; yo por mi parte solo tengo uno que al estar unida a Dimitri fue como su herencia, yo puedo hacer sentir a los demás, sea placer más ardiente o el peor dolor imaginado, pero como todo en mi es raro el poder solo funciona cuando mis emociones están por todo el lugar, cosa que pasa muy a menudo. Y como si mi vida no fuera más rara aún, pasa que todo el mundo vampírico deseaba mi sangre. Christian dice que es como oler el manjar de mayor exquisitez imaginada. En mi interior pensaba que se equivocaba, pero una parte mi sabía que no era así, pues a mi me pasa algo similar con la de Dimitri.

Era algo loco y que de lo que no me atrevía a preguntar, pero del cuerpo de Dimitri emanaba un olor que me hacía desearlo, me hacía querer probarlo, no entendí que era hasta que Christian me explicó como hacia para alimentarse y elegir su sangre, fue una conversación un poco asquerosa. A pesar de ser vampiro no tomaba sangre pues no sabría como hacerlo ya que no tenía colmillos y me daba asco, eso hasta que aspiraba el embriagador aroma de Dimitri, el me hacía desearlo y no de una forma sana.

— ¿Qué paso esta vez? —la voz carraspéate y acentuada de Dimitri me sacó de mis pensamientos. El director nos miró a Christian y a mí y volvió su atención a Dimitri.

—El señor Zeklos y la señorita Belikova se han pasado de la raya esta vez —el pequeño bastardo se tomó un momento y luego continuó—, le han prendido fuego a la cafetería —el lugar quedó en silencio. Escuché las respiraciones de todos, el silencio era tan profundo que se podría escuchar la caída de un alfiler, para nuestra suerte Tasha lo rompió.

— ¿A que se refiere con que le han prendido fuego a la cafetería?

—Exactamente eso, señora Zeklos, Rose y Christian provocaron un incendio con un poco de ACPM, ¿dónde lo consiguieron? No lo se, pero en vista de que ambos poseen autos no veo que haya sido muy difícil. Nada es difícil para Rose.

— ¿A que se refiere? —preguntó Dimitri con los dientes apretados. Él sabía que yo no era una de las favoritas del director.

—Señor Belikov, para nadie es un secreto de que la mitad de las cosas que pasan en este lugar es obra maestra de Rose, no veo como esto sea la diferencia.

— Que engañado estas —dije sin un gramo de vacilación—, ¿eso mismo le dices a Larissa cada vez que se encierran aquí? —fue el turno del director de palidecer.

—Señorita mas respeto —exigió Alto.

—No veo por que darlo cuando es más que claro que usted no me lo da. Sabe que yo no soy la única en hacer travesuras en esta escuela, Larissa no es una santa paloma y sabe también muy bien que ella causa la mayor rebelión por estos lados —me detuve un poco y sonriendo perversamente y proseguí—, pero claro, solo la traen aquí y nada pasa. Respóndame, señor director, ¿por qué nunca llama a sus padres? —Él no dijo nada y yo aplaudí asustándolo un poco— Claro que no lo hace por que cada vez que la pequeña puta hace de las suyas, se lo folla a usted para no estar en problemas.

— ¡Rose! —Tasha y Dimitri gritaron al unísono. Si, esa era yo, una adolecente grosera y sin pelos en la lengua.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté haciéndome la inocente— Es verdad, toda la escuela sabe, aquí el perfecto director se acuesta con sus estudiantes a cambios de no llamar a sus padres o en otro caso para hacer subir sus notas.

— ¡Basta! —Alto golpeó el escritorio enojado, el gato estaba acorralado— No permitiré tal altanería en mis instalaciones.

— ¿Entonces que hará? —pregunto Dimitri levantando la ceja.

—A partir de hoy la señorita Belikova queda expulsada y el señor Zeklos queda suspendido por dos semanas —sus fosas nasales se abrían con cada respiración y su corazón iba a mil.

—Eso no es justo, ella no hizo nada —por primera vez Christian habló y se volvió a su madre—. Ella no hizo nada, todo lo hice yo.

— Silencio, Christian —Tasha dijo compartiendo una mirada con Dimitri, esos dos tenían un plan.

—Siendo usted tomaría otra decisión —dijo Dimitri con voz clara y calmada.

—Lo siento, señor Belikov, pero no puedo permitir este comportamiento dentro de mis instalaciones.

— ¿Sus instalaciones? —Preguntó Tasha— Así que supongo que usted es el que saca una cantidad bastante alta de dinero cada mes para el mejoramiento de esta academia —Alto no respondo.

— O —intervino Dimitri— también deduzco que es usted el que paga el viaje de graduación a los 250 estudiantes anuales, y como si fuera poco supongo que es usted el que paga la mensualidad del club al cual asisten todos los días los empleados de esta institución —lo tenían. La respuesta era obvia, él no hacia nada de eso, ya que la familia de Christian y la mia era la que lo hacia.

Por su silencio deduzco que no es así, por lo que yo siendo usted pienso mejor la decisión, por que una vez que estos dos estén fuera por un inepto como usted, los fondos que la familia Belikov y Zeklos dan a esta institución llegan a su fin; no vamos a seguir manteniendo su estilo de vida para que se folle a las jóvenes, ¿sabe usted que eso puede llevarlo a la cárcel?

—No va a creer usted las palabras de esta chiquilla malcriada —dijo el mirándome con odio.

—Primero quiero respeto hacia ella —dijo Tasha— y segundo esta chiquilla malcriada es la que paga los lujos que usted goza a diario ya que si ella no estuviera aquí portando ese miserable uniforme su familia no daría nada a esta institución, así que tiene una segunda oportunidad. Rose y Christian permanecerán aquí y nosotros prometemos que ellos no volverán hacer nada, se quedan, usted no va a la cárcel y la academia sigue recibiendo el dinero fin de la historia —vaya, esta mujer podría haber sido abogada en otra vida, el pensamiento me hizo reír en mis adentros.

El director estaba pálido como un papel, pero él sabía que no tenia de otra— Esta bien —dijo con la voz baja—, pero la próxima y se van —la amenaza fue vacía, él sabía que no podía sacarnos, su comodidad valía más que nuestra educación.

—Tenemos un trato —dijo Dimitri levantándose, dando por terminada esta conversación—. En la noche vendrán trabajadores a reparar su "cafetería" —reprimí las ganas de reírme—. Que tenga una feliz tarde —y con eso los dos adultos salieron, no fueron muy lejos, ya que nos estaban esperando para darnos un sermón.

—Ganaste esta Belikova —dijo Alto con odio.

—No, Stan —lo llamé por su nombre de pila, tome mi mochila y antes de marcharme le dedique una sonrisa odiosa—, yo las gano todas —y con eso salí dejándolo echando humo en su oficina.

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando nos encontramos con Dimitri y Tasha, joder estábamos en un gran líos, Tasha me dedico una sonrisa y se marchó con Christian que prometió llamarme. Dimitri, por otra parte me miró sin emoción alguna, admito que cuando era así me daba un poco de miedo.

—Oye —dije como me acerqué a él, a su olor embriagador, una vez mas me invadió ese deseo que solo él sabia provocar en mi—, gracias por lo de ahí adentro, no se...

—Las llaves del auto —me interrumpió abruptamente.

— ¿Disculpa? —me hice la sorda, no había manera de que le diera las llaves de mi bebe.

—Como escuchaste, Rose, las llaves del auto. Ahora.

—Pero si yo no hice nada, todo fue culpa de Christian —sentí traicionar a mi colega de travesuras, pero era de mi bebe de quien estábamos hablando.

— ¿Ahora vas a decir que él lo hizo solo? —preguntó levantado una ceja, parecía divertido, pero ciertamente él no lo estaba.

—Si, lo juro yo no sabia nada —puse mi mejor cara, la que sabía que él no se resistiría.

—Las llaves del auto. No quiero repetirlo —su voz fue plana y serena aunque sabia que era todo lo contrario; me debatí en dárselas o no, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos para pelear, además sabia que al final Dimitri ganaría.

—Bien —descolgué mi mochila del hombro y las busque. Eso era doloroso, yo amaba ese auto más que a mi vida y no exageraba.

—Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que decidas incendiar la cafetería, ahora vámonos —él caminó delante mi sin darme una mirada. Rara vez Dimitri me reprendía, pero cuando lo hacia me hacia sentir una niña pequeña, no me gustaba, la opinión de los demás me importaba un pepino, pero no la de Dimitri, para mi lo que él pensara era demasiado importante.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso y al llegar no fue diferente, odiaba que Dimitri estuviera así conmigo pero no iba a disculparme, no tenía por qué, yo no había hecho nada. Quería estrangular a Zeklos por hacerme esto, pero sabía que luego lo extrañaría demasiado. Al bajarme del auto Olena estaba parada en la entrada y no lucia muy feliz, la elegante y esbelta mujer de cabellos cafes me esperaba con una mirada de reproche.

— Hola, Olena —sonreí, pero desapareció rápidamente.

—Las tarjetas de crédito, ahora —esta familia quería matarme literalmente.

—Me fue muy bien ¿y a ti? —dije sarcásticamente mientras sacaba de mi billetera a mis segundas hijas.

—No las tendrás hasta que mejores tu comportamiento, y tus notas —mis ojos se abrieron—. Si, Rose, tus notas llegaron y si sigues así no habrá graduación en el verano.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Dimitri preguntó. _Ahora si me llevó el que me trajo_ , pensé para mis adentros.

—El boletín de Rose ha llegado —Olena le hizo un gesto para que entrara en la casa y Dimitri la siguió. Yo me quede un poco atrás. Eso era peor que malo, ahora si me quitarían hasta el respirar.

Entramos en la gran sala y de la mesa de café Olena tomó la inconfundible hoja en blanco y se la pasó a Dimitri, este la leyó y su semblante cambió. Antes estaba enojado, pero lo ocultaba, pero ahora ya era más que obvio que no quería ocultarlo.

— ¿Como es posible que hayas sacado un 6 en arte? Por todos los cielos, Rose, es Arte, no es tan difícil pintar un bosque —me mordí la lengua. No lo había perdido por los trabajos si no por que nunca entraba a clase, aunque viendo sus ojos mejor me guarde esa información.

Dimitri pasó sus manos por su entre cejo y con habló voz baja pero firme— Estas castigada por un mes. No fiestas, no compras ni viajes. Te quiero de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa. Sí el siguiente boletín es tan malo como este el viaje de graduación será cancelado y venderé el Camaro—mis ojos se abrieron por milésima vez en ese día, el no podía hacer eso ¿verdad que no? Pero viendo sus ojos me di cuenta de que si lo haría—, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —dije de mal humor. Él asintió, iba decir algo más, pero no lo deje, me marche.

Sentía ira. Ira con Olena por ser tan estricta; ira con Christian por meterme en eso; ira con la perra de Karp por ponerme un 6 en esa clase de mierda; pero sobre todo, ira con Dimitri por tratarme como a su hija. Joder, se que él me ve de esa forma, pero yo no puedo, él para mi no es mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni siquiera un tío. Él para mi era un hombre de cientos de años y me frustraba no podérselo decir. Pero no se lo diría, no soy una mujer para Dimitri. Me considero hermosa, pero ante los ojos de él me siento poca cosa y sin gracia, pues aunque él no lo sepa se bien sus gustos y las mujeres a quienes se folla tienen algo en común: son de piel tan pálida como la muerte, altas y con el cabello de colores. Ninguna tenía el cabello marrón como el mío o color de piel similar a la mía, al parecer mi aspecto no es de su agrado. El pensamiento trajo más ira, ira con él por ser tan jodidamente sexy, ira conmigo por ser tan enferma por gustar de él. Ah, quería golpear a todo el mundo.

Con esta revelación me marche al gimnasio en la planta subterránea de la casa. Se suponía que antiguamente eran calabozo o algo así, pero gracias al cielo Olena entendió que esto ya no era el siglo XV, por lo cual Dimitri lo adecuo para que fuera un gran gimnasio, y cuando digo que era grande, es porque era grande.

Entre y las luces se encendieron automáticamente. Un olor a limpio con aroma a pino me lleno las fosas nasales, siempre odie ese olor. El gimnasio estaba configurado por todo tipo de maquinas, desde las de cardio hasta las pesas para partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabia que existían; me quite la chaqueta del uniforme y la tire en un lado, no me importaba, tenia que dejar salir toda esa rabia. Fui y busqué el saco de boxeo, no me moleste en quitarme el uniforme, no era primordial. Lo localice en una esquina, sabía que tenía ponerme unos guantes, pero no, solo quería desahogarme.

Me retiré los zapatos y me quedé con mis largas medias de color negro; arremangue las mangas de mi blusa y sujete mi cabello en una desordenada cola de caballo, no esperé, no calenté, y mande el primer puñetazo. Dolió, pero supo a gloria, fui descoordinado, pegué donde podía, golpeé con toda la fuera que tenia en mi interior. Me envenenaba tanto saber que Dimitri solo me verá y me tratará como una niña, pero sobre todo me encolerizaba que era consiente que se follaba a media ciudad.

El dolor en mis nudillos desapareció después del decimo golpe. El cuero que forraba al saco de boxeo estaba húmedo, y no era por el sudor, mis nudillos estaba agrietados, pero la ira adormeció cualquier dolor. Estaba frustrada, pero también estaba herida como mujer, digo, la mayoría de la población masculina me deseaba, más de uno había querido estar entre mis piernas, mientras que otro solo me habían besado, pero no, Dimitri solo veía una niña que necesitaba un padre. Golpeé más duro. Sí mi propio padre no me amaba ¿por qué el si? Porque justamente él tenía que verme como su hija. Maldita sea, ¿por que no me pudo encontrar alguien más? Como... no se, como Abe. Pero no, tuvo que ser un maldito sexi hombre que era el causante de todos mis sueños húmedos.

Comencé a golpear con las piernas y el saco de boxeo comenzó abrirse dejando salir todo su contenido. Me hice para atrás mientras observaba caer la arena, sorprendida. Debí haber sido ruda, pero eso no imaginé que tanto, sin embargo decidí continuar. Con cada golpe que daba mi frustración aumentaba. No bastaba, quería más, quería partirle la cara a alguien.

— ¡Rose! —escuché a alguien gritar y luego sentí un conjunto de dulces pero fornidos brazos tomarme para alejarme de ese rincón. Aspiré su aroma, el mismo aroma que me hacia débil en las rodillas, solo que esta vez no me hacia débil. Esta vez solo aumento mi ira.

—Suéltame —dije como salí de sus brazos con la fuerza que ni yo misma sabia que poseía.

— ¿Pero es que estas loca? —Dimitri dijo con horro en sus ojos.

—No, simplemente molesta —dije sin mirarle. Fui al armario y saqué un nuevo saco de boxeo. No alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando sentí sus dedos cálidos en mi muñeca.

— ¿Y por qué estas tan molesta? —su voz que normalmente era fría y distante para el mundo, tenia esa nota cálida que solo reservaba para mi.

—Por todo. Simplemente déjalo pasar —me calmé un poco, pero solo eso. Un poco.

—Sí estas tan enojada lucha conmigo —eso llamó mi atención. Me volví hacia él esperando que me digiera que era una broma. Cuando era pequeña Dimitri me enseñó un poco de lucha, algo así como defensa personal, pero nunca nos habíamos enfrascado en una lucha, cuerpo a cuerpo; de solo pensar en su cuerpo sobre el mío, hizo que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo vibraran, partes que nunca han vibrado. _Concéntrate, Rose_ , me dije. Dimitri siempre había luchado con Ivan o uno que otro amigo, pero jamás conmigo o con una mujer para el caso, él nos respetaba mucho, por eso era increíble lo que me ofrecía.

— ¿Es una broma? —pregunté. Traté de sonreír, pero creo que salió mas como una mueca.

—No —respondió cruzando sus brazos. Vi como sus músculos se tensaban bajo su camisa, literalmente estaba echando baba—. Pelea conmigo, estas enojada, y yo soy parte de ese enojo, que mejor forma de sacarlo si no es golpeando a tu enojo —levantó una ceja divertido.

—Sabes que no seré capaz de golpearte —limpié el sudor de mi frente. Vi que él seguía cada uno de mis movimientos, sin embargo su expresión en blanco no cambiaba. No respondió a mi última frase, así que vi que estaba hablando en serio. Debatí las posibilidades aunque todas se reducían a una. Él me patearía el culo, pero el lado bueno era que a la noche estaría tan cansada que dormiría como un bebe, eso me hizo aceptar.

—Esta bien.

Él me miró divertido como si no creyera que me dejaría patear el trasero, pero bueno, los milagros existen. Recogí nuevamente mi cabello y me quité la camisa manchada de sangre dejándome en un lindo top color negro, pues a diferencia de muchas chicas había decidido que eso era mejor y más cómodo que llevar sostén a la escuela. Dimitri recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada, pero como siempre no percibí ningún un indicio de gusto, eso aumento la llama de furia en mi.

— ¿Lista? – pregunto con su voz pesada.

Asentí y tomé una posición defensiva, o lo que creí que era una, realmente nunca lo había hecho, solo quería golpearle tan duro que mañana le saliese un moretón. _Sabes que eso no pasara_ , mi maldito subconsciente me dijo. Dimitri, por otro lado, se quedo como estaba claramente relajado. A veces pensaba que lo odiaba aunque sabia que eso no podía ser posible. Él no hizo movimiento alguno por lo cual decidí empezar yo. Igual me iba a dar una paliza, era mejor terminar con aquello de una vez.

Mande el primer golpe y con su ante brazo lo bloqueó sin esfuerzo alguno. Intente otra vez y otra vez, pero siempre los bloqueaba; sudaba como cerdo a diferencia de él que ni siquiera un solo cabello se le había movido, él no estaba golpeando y vi que no era una lucha, él había tomado el lugar de saco de boxeo. Al darme cuanta de eso golpeé como tal, me olvide de que era Dimitri y puse todo esfuerzo en cada golpe. Comencé a golpear a en cualquier dirección, cada golpe más fuerte que el otro, una que vez logre golpear mi objetivo, eso me hizo sentir mejor, mucho mejor. Mis manos estaban doliendo como el infierno pues la pausa activa que tuve había sido una mala idea; al fina estaba jadeando y sudorosa, Dimitri por otro lado estaba normal, un pequeño colorado se asomaba en su quijada pero de resto todo estaba bien.

— ¿Has terminado? —preguntó. Asentí aun tratando de tomar aire— Muy bien, mi turno —mis ojos se abrieron. Eso no era posible, él no iba a golpearme ¿verdad? Sí lo hacia terminaría conmigo en dos segundos, estaba agotada, la fuerza que puse en golpearlo había acabado con mi energía.

— ¿Ha… hablas enserio? —realmente no tenia fuerzas para defenderme— ¿Realmente lo harás?—pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Él sabía que yo no tenía como defenderme.

—No, Rose, no te atacare, pero quiero que aprendas una cosa: la próxima vez no ataques primero. Antes has que tu contrincante quede agotado a si a la hora de atacar tú tengas la ventaja, tómalo como aprendizaje para el futuro. Él se dio media vuelta para marcharse

—Gracias maestro zen —dije entre dientes. Me di cuenta de que fue mala idea cuando Dimitri hizo un movimiento con una de sus piernas como si fueran las manecillas del reloj. Fue tan rápido que lo único que percibí fue el suelo contra mi culo.

—Y también aprende a respetar a tus mayores —él estaba parado a mis pies con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa sardónica en su cara.

—Oh si, perdón se me olvidaba lo viejo que eras, ¿cuántos años es que tienes? —su sonrisa desapareció, y yo sonreí, el tema de los años era algo delicado para Dimitri. Me puse a reír a carcajadas en la colchoneta, mi ira se esfumó y dio paso a unas ganas incontrolables de reír.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Dimitri preguntó arrodillándose a mi lado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunte limpiándome una lagrima.

—Esto —él señalo mi cadera. Mire y tragué, oh no, estaba en más problemas.

—Nada —dije como levante la cinturilla de la falta escocesa.

—Rose —él retiro mis manos y bajo la cinturilla, sus dedos se posaron en mi piel húmeda por el sudor, su tacto era exquisito. Se horrorizó—. Por favor dime que no es permanente —él paso sus dedos sobre las letras griegas.

— ¿Qué pasa si te digo que si lo es? —me mordí el labio, una cosa es perder el boletín del colegio pero otra muy distinta era un tatuaje. Sí Dimitri no me mataba por esta, seguro creería que existe un Dios.

—Rose —estaba reuniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—, ¿pero en que estabas pensando? Es mas, ¿cómo es posible que te lo hicieras? ¡Si aun eres una menor de edad!

—Hay sitios, muchos de hecho —dije. Mala idea, a veces me odiaba tanto a mi misma. Dimitri paso sus dedos sobre la caligrafía causándome piel de gallina, pero como la delicadeza rápidamente vino así mismo de rápido se fue— ¿Le dirás a Olena? —pregunté. Sí Olena se daba cuenta mi viaje de grados se anularía inmediatamente.

—No —él me tomo del brazo y me levanto sin esfuerzo alguno—. Iremos ahora mismo a la ciudad a que te quiten esa cosa de tu cuerpo— logré zafarme de él y lo mire con horror. ¿Él no pesaba realmente que después de esos 40 minutos de sufrimiento agudo me lo fuera a quitar?

—Dimitri, es un tatuaje permanente, no creo que puedas quitármelo.

—Hay formas, Rose —me tomó de nuevo del brazo y me jaló a el— Dimitri, no me lo quiero quitar, de una forma u otra es muy especial para mi, ¿por favor? —pedí, empleando mi voz de niña buena.

—Por todos los cielos, Rose, aun no eres mayor de edad y ya te haces esas cosas, ¿en unos años que? será un matrimonio o peor, un embarazo.

—Exageras —dije rodando mis ojos, si tan solo supiera que aun era virgen—. Es especial, no quiero quitármelo —realmente no era nada, era una sencilla palabra en griego, pero para mi era importante.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó repentinamente mirando donde ahora era visible la caligrafía, me mordí el labio, nadie sabia que decía aunque creo que él tenia derecho al fin y acabo me lo hice por él.

—Dice tu nombre —agache mi cabeza, estaba segura de que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, el día que decidí hacérmelo estaba un poco ebria y termine en un estudio en el peor barrio de la ciudad, aunque debo admitir que el gordinflón que me tatuó tenía un arte. Cuando el hombre nos vio entrar apenas nos hecho un vistazo y ya me estaba preguntando que quería; le dije que quería que me tatuara el nombre, tal vez fueron las copas o algo más, el caso era que sabia que nunca me arrepentiría, pues Dimitri era lo más importante en mi vida, sentí dos dedos gentiles en mi barbilla que me obligaron mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Te has marcado tú piel con mi nombre? —la forma en que lo dijo sonó tan intimo, como si fuera mi pareja o algo. Miré a sus ojos para buscar indicio de enojo, pero no lo encontré, solo vi el amor puro allí. Asentí mordiéndome labio, eso me gano una sonrisa de él— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—me encogí de hombros y di la respuesta que primero se me ocurrió.

—Es un recordatorio.

— ¿Recordatorio de que? —él retiro un mechón de mi cabello de mi rostro. Lo tenia tan cerca, su olor inundo mis sentidos haciéndome volar, su cuerpo, aunque frio, me trasmitió un calor que solamente él me podía trasmitir, sentía su aliento mi cara. Levante mis ojos y los reuní con los suyos, ellos cambiaron del color chocolate que tanto amaba a un color oro, eran hermosos, todo en él era hermoso, y yo estaba mas que segura de que lo quería, pero no como a mi padre o hermano si no de la forma que una mujer quiere a un hombre.

—De que tú has sido la primera persona que me ha amado —las palabras tuvieron un doble sentido aunque él no lo entendiera. Una delicada sonrisa adornó sus facciones y un brillo especial sus hermosos ojos; al darme cuenta que sus brazos estaban al rededor de mi cuerpo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, me sentía en casa. La ira de hace unos minutos quedo en el olvido, solo éramos él y yo en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

—Siempre te amare, Roza.

Cerré mis ojos y me deleite con sus palabras. Amaba cuando decía que me quería, aunque en el fondo sabia era un amor paternal, en estos instantes no me importó, solo quería fingir que era mío, como yo era suya, tan suya que no creo que fuera capaz de ser de alguien mas.

—Ros… oh, lo siento —una voz masculina nos interrumpió. Dimitri me soltó más no me empujo, después de todo no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Miramos hacia la puerta para ver un avergonzado Christian.

—Christian —Dimitri dijo dándole una sonrisa, un poco tensa, en sus ojos casi se podía ver la irritación de ser interrumpido, pero podría ser otra cosa.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir —él dijo sobando su cuello, signo de que estaba nervioso.

—No interrumpes nada —respondió Dimitri, él se volvió a mi y beso mi mejilla y muy bajito en el oído me murmuró— Me encanta —él se aparto dejándome confusa. Pasó por aun lado de Christian y chocaron puños y con esa misma velocidad se marchó.

Donde sus labios tocaron estaba caliente, lo mismo que pasaba cada vez que tocaba algún lugar de mi cuerpo. Yo era ruda y un dolor de culo para el mundo pero cuando estaba con Dimitri me volvía gelatina. Sacudí mi cabeza y me volví a recoger mis cosas, a mi cuerpo le urgía un baño.

—Creo que he interrumpido el momento de dos amantes. Estoy seguro de que arderé en el fuego cruel del infierno —dijo Christian con una sonrisa arrogante, tan característica de él.

—Cállate —gruñí— ¿sabes que tan enfermo se escuchó eso? —pregunté levantando una ceja.

—Hasta que Dimitri te enseño como hacerlo —negó con su cabeza divertido—. Y no, no es enfermo, es real.

—Christian a veces me pregunto si realmente te escuchas —comencé a alejarme en dirección a mi habitación y Christian detrás mío.

—Porque me escucho es que te lo digo —antes de entrar en mi habitación él me tomó del brazo y me volteó, su expresión paso de ser de broma a una de seriedad— ¿Tienes sentimientos por Dimitri? —bueno, pero si el chico no pierde el tiempo.

—Si —respondí sus ojos se iluminaron—. Al igual que tienes sentimientos por tu madre, por Dios Christian, Dimitri es mi p… —Diablos de nuevo la lidia para decir esa palabra. Christian levanto una ceja con una sonrisa de culo en su cara, maldito, él sabia que esa palabra no salía jamás de mi boca— Dimitri es el hombre que me crio y por ende le veo como tal cosa —retire mi brazo de él y abrí las dobles puerta de roble de mi habitación.

— ¿En serio, Rose? —preguntó él como se tiro en mi sillón— No vengas a mi con esa mierda, puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero no a mi, los vi con mis propios ojos, además sabes que se algunas cosas —me volví hacia el con ojos entrecerrados, sus ojos brillaron con el conocimiento, como cuando sabia algo.

— ¿Qué sabes? —cada vez que Christian veía algo yo era como una niña en navidad, amaba su poder o su don llámenlo como lo llamen.

—Nada que deba ser de tus conocimientos.

—Bastardo —resople.

—Bruja —respondió él sin índice de enojo. Nuestras constantes luchas eran el pan de cada día—. Cambiando de tema como los locos —comenzó— ¿Qué dijo Dimitri del boletín escolar? —mis ánimos volvieron a caer.

—Que me tendría que volver una ermitaña —dije como me retire de la mugrosa falda escolar y mis medias, quede en ropa interior delante de Christian pero era normal, él era mi mejor amigo, así como un amigo gay.

—Sabes que no fue así —se echo a reír.

—Pues no tengo auto, no hay fiestas ni tarjetas de crédito y por los próximos 30 días deberé ir de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa ¿no te parece eso ser ermitaño?

—Ups —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Creo que estaba muy enojado esta vez —asentí como tomaba una toalla y me encaminaba hacia mi precioso y perfecto baño

—En lo que me ducho, pide una pizza y un poco de helado —dije.

—Como mande, ama —dijo él sacando su celular, rodeé mis ojos y me metí en la cabina de vidrio donde estaba la regadera.

Abrí la llave y deje que el agua caliente golpeara a mi piel mugrienta. Miré mis nudillos y como siempre no había nada ni siquiera el pequeño colorado, ser anormal tenía sus ventajas; tomé un poco de Shampoo y lo apliqué en mis risos rebeldes, lo deje actuar un poco y pase a enjabonar mi piel. Cuando mis dedos tocaron el tatuaje una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mis labios. Sentir los dedos de Dimitri en mi piel fue algo que no puedo explicar y aunque fue un simple roce basto para hacerme dar piel de gallina.

—Rose mueve tu culo, muero de hambre —escuché a Christian decir, rodando mis ojos enjuague toda la espuma de mi cuerpo, cerré la llave y enredé la toalla en mi cuerpo. Gracias al cielo mi armario estaba conectado con mi baño por lo cual no tendría que congelarme al salir a buscar algo que ponerme; entre por el gran arco francés y las luces se encendieron. Busqué unas bragas de algodón blanco y una camiseta grande. No era mia, era de Dimitri y olía como él, por eso se había convertido en mi pijama favorita; y cuando su olor se agotaba a escondidas me escabullía a su habitación por un poco de su fragancia, esa que me hacia estar loca.

Desenrede mi cabello y lo sequé con la toalla. De aquí a que me fuera dormir estaría totalmente seco. Aplique un poco de crema hidratante en mí cara y otra en mi cuerpo dejando un delicioso aroma. Cuando estuve lista fui a mi encuentro con Christian, al llegar vi que se había devorado como media pizza.

—Por un poco mas y ni me dejas —tomé asiento a su lado.

—Eres demasiado lenta —dijo él dando otro mordisco a su pizza—. Tengo boletos para el cine el sábado, ¿vendrás? – hice una mueca, un poco decepcionada.

—Dimitri no me dejara ir, además no tengo dinero, me han quitado todo —mordí un pedazo de la grasienta y crujiente pizza, esta cosa era lo mas cercano al paraíso.

—Por dinero no te preocupes, además faltan todavía cuatro días, solo intenta no meterte en problemas. Pon esa cara de niña buena que sabes que él no se resiste y listo —los planes de Christian siempre sonaban sencillos, más nunca lo eran.

—Ya veremos —dije y termínanos de comer en silencio. Luego de eso él se fue con la promesa de que se convertiría en mi chofer por los próximos 30 días.

Los días pasaron volando, pero con cada día me volvía un tanto irritante, no tenía conexión con el mundo a excepción de la poca vida social que podía hacer en la escuela. Vaya perdedora que me estaba convirtiendo.

— ¿iras al cine mañana el noche? —Alina me preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de su soda.

Alina era mi amiga desde que lo recuerdo, ella era de una clase alta de nuestra ciudad, pero sus padres nunca estuvieron al pendiente de ella o eso ella decía, no se muy bien nunca los había visto mas de tres ocasiones y siempre eran visitas rápidas, desde que conozco a Alina ella se convirtió en mi sombra o eso dice Christian. A él no le agradaba mucho, y no entendía porque aunque como dije Christian sabe cosas, cosas que yo ignoro.

Alina era buena amiga, bueno, buena dentro de lo que cabe; ella muy bonita, con cabellos dorados y piel blanca; tenia un par de ojos que eran mas grandes que su cara; un cuerpo delgado y con pocas curvas. Sin embargo se las arreglaba para ser bella, a parte de eso era una de las mayores putas de aquí, pero esa era otra historia.

—Creo, no lo se bien, Dimitri aun esta un poco enojado por lo del martes —al decir su nombre sus ojos brillaron.

—Pues entonces nos quedamos en tu casa, no hay problema —levante una ceja, Alina era mi amiga, pero no la mejor, de hecho no tenia una mejor amiga, Christian valía por dos, pero ella como dije se volvió mi sombra y aunque apreciaba su compañía a veces se volvía hostigada, como por ejemplo el echo de que quería vivir metida en mi casa.

— ¿Perderás tus entradas? —pregunte como mordí un pedazo de fruta— Digo, si ya las tienes ve con los demás.

—No sería lo mismo sin ti —dijo.

—Veré que puedo hacer para ir, pero no creo que puedas dormir en casa, el domingo tenemos una almuerzo y Dimitri y yo saldremos de la ciudad —su cara cayó de inmediato. Quería a esa mujer, pero no cuando estaba intentando entrar en los pantalones de Dimitri.

—Esta bien, supongo que para la próxima —asentí y continue comiendo mi almuerzo.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, eso de hacer de niña buena y asistir a todas y cada una de las clases era agotador. No entendía por que arte era una materia, definitivamente el mundo estaba loco aunque tenia que aprobar todas con 9 si quería a mis bebes de regreso, tarea difícil pero no imposible. Estaba entrando en clase de arte cuando mi celular sonó, mire la pantalla y una sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios.

¿Te recojo a la salida? …D.

Teclee una respuesta rápidamente

Me encantaría :) …R

Entre a clase con una gran sonrisa, un simple mensaje de Dimitri podía hacerme sonreír todo el día, la sola presencia de Dimitri me hacia feliz. Las horas luego de ello trascurrieron rápido y por fin llego la hora de ir a casa.

— ¿Rose te llevo? —Alina preguntó caminado conmigo, afuera caía un diluvio, pero eso era normal, en Rusia es raro el buen tiempo.

— No gracias, me van a recoger —dije como me paré en la primera escalera, al otro lado de la calle vi la camioneta de Dimitri esperándome. Alina siguió mi mirada y sus ojos brillaron, antes de que hablara me despedí— ¡Nos vemos después! —y baje corriendo los escalones. Ella se quedó perpleja, pero el caso era que no quería que dañara mi tarde con Dimitri. Cuando llegué Dimitri ya tenia la puerta abierta, con un paraguas y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Dimitri puso el auto en marcha y pronto nos sacó hacia la carretera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté mientras secaba mi rostro con la chaqueta.

—Pensé que podríamos pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña —él dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante, aunque no entendía como podía manejar con esta tormenta.

—Hace mucho tiempo no vamos —dije emocionada. La cabaña era un hermoso y pequeño lugar propiedad de Dimitri, aunque por fuera lucia como una simple cabaña, por dentro era todo lo contario, era una hermosa y lujosa pieza arquitectónica. Lo que más que gustaba de ella, es que quedaba cerca de una lago en el cual podíamos pescar y apreciar la naturaleza.

—Lo se, hace mucho no pasamos tiempo juntos —mi corazón se hinchó, amaba cuando era tan atento conmigo.

—Así que supongo que me has traído ropa —él sonrió y señaló hacía atrás, estaban dos bolsas, una era la mas grande que supongo que fue la mía. La medio abrí y vi todo lo necesario, un rubor se me subió por las mejillas cuando caí en cuenta de que Dimitri tuvo que empacar mi ropa interior, alcance a ver unas bragas de encaje y cerré de golpe la bolsa, no quería pensar en ello.

Nos tomó 45 minutos llegar a la cabaña, esta como siempre me trajo paz, allí podíamos ser lo que queríamos, allí yo podía fingir ser algo más de Dimitri. Nos bajamos rápidamente y entramos, la cabaña estaba helada pero limpia, rápidamente me fui hacia la chimenea y prendí el fuego. Por alguna extraña razón yo si sentía el frio o el calor a diferencia de Dimitri que no sentía nada. Logre entrar en calor y la estancia también pronto tomó un toque más cálido a diferencia de mi que aun estaba helada pues mi uniforme estaba empapado.

—Ve a cambiarte nos hare la cena —asentí y tome mi bolsa caminando hasta una de las habitaciones. Por lo general cuando estábamos aquí no ocupábamos ninguna siempre dormíamos en la sala aunque puede que eso cambie, como dije no veníamos aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Entre en el baño y me di una ducha rápida lavando el frio, me coloqué una pijama para el frio y baje de nuevo la estancia y olía delicioso, Dimitri era un gran cocinero aunque rara vez comía, es raro pero cierto.

Me senté en el gran sofa y tomé una taza de chocolate que Dimitri me había dejado, tomé un poco y sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar a su calor. Estar allí era estar lejos del mundo, aquí no había tecnología alguna ni la forma de ser molestado por vecinos enojados, aquí el único sonido era el viento y la única compañía de la naturaleza.

—Rose, la cena —Dimitri llamó y yo me levante dejando la taza medio vacía de chocolate en la mesita de vidrio. Fui hasta la cocina y allí Dimitri estaba poniendo dos ahumeantes platos de creps con pollo y champiñones.

— ¿Te había dicho cuanto te amo? —mis palabras le iluminaron las facciones.

—Unas cuantas veces —dijo como tomaba asiento al frente mío, comimos entre risas y anécdotas. De verdad amaba a ese hombre.

—Tu cumpleaños es en dos meses ¿tienes algo en mente? —pregunto dándole el ultimo sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Un viaje a Dubái —dije entre risas, Dimitri sabía que yo odiaba Dubái—. Mentira. No lo se, no se me ocurre nada, eso si nada de fiestas —arrugue la nariz, odiaba las fiestas—, a no ser… —dije con voz de niña— que me dejes celebrarlos en uno de tus clubs.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo inmediatamente.

—Dimitri, vamos ya cumplo 18 años, técnicamente es legal.

—Rose, no te quiero en alguno de mis clubs, eso no es sitio para una mujer como tu.

—Pero si para tus putas —dije entre dientes.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó

—Nada —dije inocente—. Galina vendrá el próximo mes —argumente en un intento (desesperado) por desviar el tema.

— ¿Qué con eso? —preguntó irritado.

— ¿Qué? ¿No piensas encerrarme? —alcé una ceja.

—Nunca lo he hecho ¿o si? —él imito mi acciones, demonios así era el doble de sexy.

—No, pero tampoco me dejas cerca de ella o para su caso sola —él asintió y tomó en su mano la mía, me maraville de como encajaban perfectamente.

—No quiero que te lastime, eso es todo.

—No lo hará, Galina es una perra con delirios de grandeza, eso es todo, sabes que mi poder es superior al de ella.

—Pero ella maneja el suyo mejor que tú —sus ojos mostraron angustia—. No te quiero cerca de ella por más poderosa que seas.

—Dimitri, nada me pasara, no puedo huir de ella toda la vida —apreté su mano en muestra de consuelo—. Ella es poderosa, pero no estúpida, ella no me tocara y si lo hace… —me detuve. Nunca había compartido ese pensamiento con nadie, pero luego de saber los alcances de ella, la idea había sido demasiado tentadora.

— ¿Y si lo hace, que, Roza? —pregunto él con urgencia. Resople y mirando a sus ojos hable.

—Si lo hace, simplemente la asesinare —Dimitri soltó mi mano y se levanto agresivamente.

—No digas eso —él estaba enojado—. No quiero oírte hablar nunca mas así.

—Dimitri, soy una asesina por naturaleza —dije levantándome para estar iguales—. No digo que iré por la vida matando, pero Galina quiere mi cabeza, ella pasaría por cualquiera, ella sabe que la forma de llegar a mi es lastimándote a ti y no lo permitiré. No te digo que tengo un plan para matarla, pero si ella cruza esa delgada línea tendré su cabeza en mis manos —él me miró con temor, pero sobre todo con adoración.

—No quiero que maches tus manos —él tomó mi rostro con sus manos—. Tú no eres como yo o como el resto de nuestra especie.

—Sabes que te equivocas —dije sonriendo, Dimitri negó con su cabeza

—No, Rose, es posible que tengas sangre de nosotros pero definitivamente no lo eres, eres mas pura de lo que crees, cuando estas presente siento paz, tu me das paz, no quiero que dañes esa pureza por sed de venganza.

—No es venganza, Dimitri, es protección – él negó nuevamente.

—Sabes como hacerlo, sabes como proteger tu cuerpo, simplemente no te manches las manos de sangre.

—No puedo proteger a dos personas al mismo tiempo —dije agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —preguntó Dimitri confundido.

—No puedo protegerme cuando ya protejo a alguien más —respondí con mis ojos ardiendo.

—Entonces no lo haga, nadie más vale que tu vida Rose, quiero que solo te protejas a ti.

—No puedo, Dimitri, no mientras tu respires —levanté la mirada hacia el—. No puedo protegerme por el simple hecho de que yo te protejo a ti —su mirada se suavizó y él me tomó en sus brazos.

—No sabes lo afortunado que soy de tenerte —me aparté un poco y lo miré. Miré sus labios, deseaba besarle, pero eso sería raro y un poco enfermo de mi parte, negué con la cabeza y me concentre en el tema en cuestión.

—La afortunada soy yo. No pensemos en ello, Galina no tocara a nadie, es más, ella ya no debe pensar que soy una amenaza o algo así. Disfrutemos del fin de semana —Dimitri asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Tienes razón —él me beso en la mejilla, solo Dios sabia cuando deseaba ese beso en otro lado— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¿Qué tal un una partida de naipes? —sugerí.

— ¿De dónde sabes jugar naipes? —me reí como me encogía de hombros.

—Es un secreto, pero necesito dinero, así que vamos te dejare limpio esta noche —él soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba conmigo hasta la sala de estar.

—Estas muy convencida de que ganaras ¿no es así? —me volteé a mirarle y le dediqué una sonrisa coqueta.

—Así es, estoy segura de que te ganare.

—Eso, pequeña Roza, es un desafío que aceptare, y cuando te gane hasta el ultimo centavo aprenderás a no ser un culo inteligente —sonreí mientras me sentaba.

—Ya lo veremos.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado por Euda.**

La tormenta empeoró con el paso de las horas, el frio era abrasador y me congelaba hasta los huesos. Dimitri dormía plácidamente en la habitación de al lado mientras que el sueño era lo más lejano en mi mente. Después de una buena velada él llamo a la hora de dormir aunque yo habría querido estar más tiempo con él, pero también quería estar a sola; el en solo simple hecho de estar en medio de la nada en una lujosa cabaña solo él y yo era una tortura. Todo alrededor era tan íntimo, y se sentía como tal, aunque la situación era todo lo contrario.

Me levante de mi cómoda cama y fui por un vaso de agua, pues la noche era eterna y necesitaba despejar mi mente, específicamente, necesitaba dormir. Con paso sigiloso llegué a la cocina, en eso un rayo cayó llenado el silencio sepulcral en el que me encontraba. Me serví un poco de agua en un vaso de vidrio con un grabado extraño, no le preste mucha atención, como fui bebiendo el agua deje mi mente viajar a lo que paso hace unas horas; sabia que Dimitri pensaba que estaba bromeando cuando dije que asesinaría a Galina si ella intentaba algo, pero él no entendía cuanta verdad había detrás de mis palabras. Yo no me consideraba mala, pero tampoco buena, al final del día siempre era un poco de ambas. Como mitad vampiro la idea de asesinar a alguien me daba placer, me hacia estremecer de gusto y ansiedad, quería ver morir a alguien por mis manos y deleitarme cuando su vida se esfumara de sus asustados ojos, por la otra lado, la parte buena y pura de mi le daba repugnancia de esos pensamientos, pues esa parte solo quería hacer el bien y curar a esas tristes almas con heridas de batallas, batallas las cuales eran comenzadas por los de mi mundo.

Mi mente era una controversia cada hora del día, por eso cuando estaba en la academia agradecía poder ser normal temporalmente; tomar el almuerzo asqueroso, bromear con Alina o coquetear con algún chico me hacia sentir bien, normal. Esas 8 horas que estaba ahí me sentía como un humano normal, con problemas como cualquier adolecente. Otro rayo cayó y yo deje caer el vaso en el lava platos, aquel último rayo sonó con tanta dureza que me hizo estremecer. Miré el reloj y vi que este marco las 3:00 am en punto, observé con atención las manecillas del reloj y note que estas estaban estáticas, no se movían, supuse que debió acabarse la pila.

Fui a recoger el vaso y me encontré con que estaba suspendido a cinco centímetros antes de tocar el metal del lava platos, fruncí el ceño, eso no era normal. Intenté tomarlo, pero mi mano nunca llegaba siquiera al fragmento, aunque este estaba enfrente mío, se veía lejano. Un frio me recorrió la espalda, como liquido, mas no sentí miedo. Decidí dejar el vaso ahí e inspeccionar la cabaña, así que con paso vacilante camine por el lugar; todo estaba normal, la lluvia se escuchaba aunque se escuchaba lejana, así como se sentía lejos el vaso de mi tacto. Llegue al frente del gran ventanal de la sala y miré hacia fuera, la lluvia azotaba con fuerza contra el vidrio, pero en los arboles no había movimiento por el viento. Volteé a ver al reloj digital sobre la chimenea y este también marcaba las 3:00 am en punto y sospeché que tampoco cambiaria de hora.

Me iba a separar del gran ventanal hasta que escuche un extraño sonido proveniente de afuera; volví mi vista a fuera, pero no capté nada, aunque un repentino frio me helo los huesos, pensé que mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada, una muy mala, por lo que decidí ignorarla, pensé en ir a meterme a la cama de Dimitri, digo, por si había algo más afuera, pero de nuevo lo escuche, esta vez mas claro. Era una voz, una suave y sedosa voz masculina. _"Ven a mi"_ me murmuró más cerca. Mi pierna izquierda quedó suspendida sobre el aire cuando había intentado dar el primer paso a la habitación de Dimitri. La voz me llamó de nuevo, aterciopelada y casi hipnotizador, aquella voz me llamaba como la luz llamaba a una polilla. Me volví hacia la ventaba. _Pequeño ángel, ven a mí._ Esa vez fue como si el bosque me llamara, a pesar de estar oscuro y lleno de neblina por la lluvia no sentí miedo, al contario, sentí un hormigueo por mi piel por la ansia de adentrarme en su oscuridad. Aquella voz que me llamaba era tan suave que casi podía sentirla deslizándose y acariciando mi piel.

— _Se que me escuchas, ángel, por eso ven a mi, no tengas miedo._

— _N_ _o tengo miedo_ _—_ pensé no muy segura de que si él podía escucharme, al parecer si, por que su risa se escuchó en la habitación.

— _N_ _o me hagas esperar entonces, mi tiempo se agota._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí por la puerta principal, no me molesté en cerrarla, lo único que tenía en mi mente era seguir esa voz; camine en el bosque, entre arbustos y arboles, la lluvia tocó mi piel, mas no la mojó, el fango era viscoso, como si fuera brea, sin embargo mis piernas se movieron en el como si fuera arena. Caminé adentrándome aun más al bosque, con el frio impregnado en mi piel, pero no había miedo en mi, pues no había de que temer, aunque sabia que lo que me llamaba no era nada que esta tierra hubiera visto.

Llegué asta un viejo roble, era enorme, y por el deterioro de sus ramas podría decir que su edad era más de setecientos años, sin embargo, a pesar de la vejez notable, se veía que era fuerte y de forma inusual poderoso aunque de una manera muy oscura. Luego me di cuenta que a sus pies se encontraba una silueta humana. Le mire fijamente y vi que era un hombre de piel blanca como la muerte, cabello negro y algo rizado que caía sobre sus orejas, ojos negros como el carbón. Tenia unos vaqueros y el torso descubierto y sus pies estaban enterrados en brea, ¿brea? Al mirar bien el árbol vi que aquel la segregaba.

—Pensé que no vendrías, pequeña ángel —alcé mi cejas. La voz del hombre pasó de ser dulce a algo más oscuro, más peligroso.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? —él se río y dejó ver un conjunto de dientes afilados. Este hombre frente a mi definitivamente no era humano o siquiera vampiro para el caso.

—No aun —él caminó a mi dirección y se paró a unos escasos centímetros de mí. El olor a fuego y ceniza inundo mis fosas nasales, era repugnante y a la vez llamativo—, pero se que tu nombre es Rose.

— ¿Y el tuyo? —pregunté. Él me miró con detenimiento, detallando cada pulgada de mi rostro, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro mientras se alejaba y tomaba posicionamiento en el árbol.

—Me conocen por muchos nombres. Para unos soy Cristopher, para otros soy Dragón, para unos pocos soy Beelzebu, pero para el creador de este mugroso mundo soy Lucifer —mis ojos se abrieron al igual que mi boca—. Aunque tú puedes llamarme por el que quieras, estamos en confianza —él lo dijo tan simple, como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Al ver que no decía nada él sonrió— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño ángel? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

— ¿Qué buscas aquí? —una pregunta estúpida, pero era lo único que se me ocurría preguntar. Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y río descabelladamente a la vez en el cielo se iluminaba por un estruendoso rayo.

—Quería conocer de cerca a una de mis descendientes, la más popular —levanté una ceja, si la escena no pareciera sacada de una película de terror, con seguridad me echaría a reír.

— ¿Una de tus descendientes? —pregunté y en un parpadeo aquel hombre oscuro estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi. Mis ojos se abrieron, pero no de miedo, sino, de desconcierto.

—No temas de mi, pequeña, yo no voy a lastimarte —dijo mientras pasaba un huesudo y frio dedo por mi mejilla. El rose de su piel heló la mía, era tan áspera, pero a la vez tan suave.

—No tengo miedo de ti —murmuré, él frunció su ceño, obviamente no esperando esa respuesta. Me miró un segundo más y volvió a apartarse.

—Eso veo —vi que el que no me causara miedo lo desorientó un poco, pero rápidamente se recompuso no dando cabida a segundos pensamientos—. Así que es verdad

— ¿Que es verdad? —pregunte irritada, esta era la peor conversación que había tenido en mi existencia.

—Que eres mitad ángel, mitad vampiro. Interesante y espeluznante a la vez.

—Hablas por ti —dije restándole importancia— ¿Qué pasa que sea así? Pensé que ya lo sabias —dije confundida, toda la noche me había llamado ángel.

—Algo había escuchado, pero no pensé que fuera verdad —entrecerré mis ojos sin entender.

— ¿Entonces por qué me llamabas "ángel"? —él se encogió de hombros y respondió con su voz de seda.

—Porque cuando te veo me pareces a uno, tu rostro es como si el propio Dios lo hubiera esculpido, aunque cuando te tuve cerca vi que eras tan oscura como yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunte, olvidando que de una forma u otra me llamo hermosa.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti —de su bolsillo sacó un cigarrillo de un color marrón, se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a tomar caladas, no lo encendió y no me atreví a preguntar como lo hizo, en el fondo sabia la respuesta.

— ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

—Quiero que te unas a mi —él tomó una ultima calada antes de que el cigarro se volviera cenizas y se perdiera en la brea—. Te quiero a ti —la forma en que lo dijo me hizo temblar.

— ¿Por qué me quieres? —mentalmente me regañe, debí haberme alejado, pero como siempre el misterio gana toda mi atención.

—Tu vieja abuela no te lo dijo ¿eh? —por la confusión de mi rostro el debió ver que no entendía de que hablaba, él se rio por lo bajo y negó con su cabeza— Esa vieja bruja no cambia con el tiempo.

— ¿Quieres explicar que esta pasando? —mi tono fue frio y cortante, Yeva no era la mujer más informativa pero tampoco la consideraba una bruja. Los ojos del hombre brillaron con rabia, estaba segura de que nadie lo desafiaba.

—Tienes agallas, ángel, pero no me gusta la altanería —suspiró dramáticamente— Ya que la vieja bruja no te lo dijo, iluminare tu mente: cuando tú cumplas 18 años deberás elegir.

— ¿Elegir qué? —esta conversación estaba tomando un giro que no me gustaba para nada.

—Veras, ángel, tú no eres normal, pero claro eso ya lo sabes, te contare una pequeña historia—se aclaró la garganta—. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo otro pequeño ángel traiciono a Diosito y este la castigo…

—Al grano, ya conozco la historia —le interrumpí irritada.

—Como desees. En fin, como sabes ese ángel pasó a ser la muerte misma, pues ella no podía portar vida y muerte —él se detuvo un momento y respiró hondo, captando mi aroma—. En resumidas palabras no podía ser portadora del bien y del mal.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Que al igual que la vieja Yeva, tú no puedes portar ambos dones, tienes que elegir a que mundo deseas pertenecer.

—No entiendo, Yeva se hizo así, yo nací así —no quería renunciar a ser ninguna de las dos. Él tomó mi mano y sacó una daga de su espalda, sin embargo no me asusté, con la daga dibujó una línea en mi brazo rompiendo el tejido de mi piel.

—Es tan sencillo como esto. Por tu sangre están ambos legados, pero como vez no se combinan —miré mi brazo, del que brotaba sangre por esa larga línea. Al principio era roja como el color de las rosas, pero luego paso hacer de color vino tinto y más espesa, más muerta—. La mitad de tu alma es mía —él dijo dejando caer mi brazo totalmente curado.

—Si soy tuya ¿por qué no me tomas y punto? —nada de esto tenia lógica.

—Es lo que mas deseo, pero no puedo, como has dicho tu has nacido así, naciste por el veneno y la pureza más no por tus pecados, por eso Dios te ha dado la oportunidad de elegir.

—Dios ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

—El necesita un nuevo angel, puesto que el ultimo lo traicionó —el negó con su cabeza riéndose de una broma privada—. Si lo elijes a él, el te hará su mano izquierda.

— ¿Y si te elijo a ti? —pregunte, aunque no sabia si quería conocer la respuesta.

—Si me eliges a mi, reinaras conmigo.

—Sigo sin entender —dije cansadamente. Aquel me tomó de la cintura, llevándome a él, y llevo sus labios a mi oído.

—Si eliges al bastardo de arriba, serás su sirviente de por vida, harás lo que el diga y no podrás tomar tus propias decisiones —él pasó la punta de su lengua por mi cuello haciéndome estremecer—. Por otro lado, si me eliges a mi, harás de tu vida lo que quieras, fornicaras con quien quieras, no conocerás el dolor, pero sobre todo tendrás poder —él se aparto de mi, dejándome aturdida—. Ya tú dirás a quien elijes, puedes hacerlo ahora mismo si lo deseas.

— ¿No tengo que esperar a los 18? —pregunte aun atónita, aun podía sentir su tacto en mi piel.

—No, puedes hacerlo ahora, aunque la fecha límite son tus 18 años, ahí si deberás elegir que es lo que quieres. Así que tú me dirás —me debatí por un momento, a decir verdad lo que aquel personaje oscuro me planteaba sonaba tentador, pero había algo más en su historia. Lucifer era conocido por ser tramposo y embustero, una parte de mi me dijo que todo era mentira, el quería algo más de mi, pero sabia que no se lo iba a dar fácil. Si era verdad todo lo que me había dicho, aun tenia dos meses para pensar que camino coger.

— ¿Y Dios? —nunca fui fanática de él, casi nunca lo mencionábamos en casa por lo cual no estaba familiarizada con él.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —la irritación fue marcada en su voz.

— ¿Él no tendrá propuesta alguna? Digo, después de todo tú dices que el tiene esperanzas de hacerme su ángel, creo que debería siquiera, no se, intentar hacer un negocio —esto sonaba demasiado loco, pero, como dije, no me fiaba del tipo.

—Y lo hará, aunque no pienses que se tomara el trabajo de bajar hasta aquí. Él enviará a uno de sus vasallos para que intente convencerte —él camino hasta el árbol y miró a la noche, algo me dijo que su tiempo se agotaba lo que no entendía era porque—. Él no ama la humanidad, es una idea barata que ustedes creen, pero eso no es importante, ángel —el se puso en canclillas y me miró a los ojos— el 1 de noviembre a las 11:00 pm en punto cumplirás 18 años, en ese instante deberás decidir.

— ¿Cómo sabré elegir?

— Tomaras una daga e iras a al bosque, sobre la tierra muerta dejaras caer tu sangre y recitaras "te pertenezco, mi alma y cuerpo son tuyos, aquí sobre la tierra fría y muerta juro lealtad a ti" al final deberás decir el nombre a quien le juras lealtad.

Pensé que seria algo más, algo como un sacrificio, no se, pero no, era solo eso, demasiado sencillo, tan sencillo que sabia que había un plan oculto detrás de todo esto. _No le creas_ una nueva voz susurró en mi cabeza, miré a los lados, pero no había nadie más, solo estábamos él y yo. _Es solo un juego de palabras, no creas nada de lo que dice._ Esa vez la voz fue más clara, su tono de voz era pasivo y llena de seguridad tan distinta a la de lucifer.

—Está bien —dije, él sonrió como si acabara de ganar la lotería, él tal vez pensó que había caído en su juego. Él tomó mi mano y la besó.

—Te veo en dos meses pequeña, pero te estaré vigilando —sus fríos y ásperos labios tocaron mi muñeca, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos unos minúsculos momentos y se fue, entonces la oscuridad se hizo cargo de mi. El calor del fuego, la intoxicación del humo y la viscosidad inundaron mis sueños.

Abrí mis ojos y un rayo de sol me cegó por completo. Me apoye en mis codos y miré hacia afuera, el día era precioso, las flores estaban llenas de vida y el sol brillaba, nada que ver con la noche anterior.

—Bueno, pensé que habías entrando en un coma o algo por el estilo —miré a la puerta y allí sin camisa y en unos pantalones de ejercicio estaba mi sexi dios Ruso.

— ¿Qué horas es? —pregunte sintiéndome desorientada y muy cansada.

—Es casi la una de la tarde —mis ojos se abrieron, nunca dormía hasta esa hora, debí haber estado muy cansada la noche anterior— ¿Tienes hambre? —Dimitri se limpio una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello, la acción me atropó y mire anonada, era tan sexi y perfecto a la vez.

— ¿Ah? —dije abobada.

— Qué si tienes hambre —él repitió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, como si fuera una señal, mi estomago rugió—. Tomaré eso como un si. Preparare panqueques. Alístate, hace un buen día, iremos al lago —con eso el se marchó.

Me tomó unos segundos entender sus palabras, pero cuando lo hice la emoción creció. Ir al lago significaba Dimitri con poca ropa y eso era algo que a mi mente le gustaba. Luché con las grandes colchas y entre al baño, me quite las pijamas que estaban sucias sin saber porque y las tire a un lado, me metí en la ducha y afeite todo mi cuerpo. Y cuando digo todo, era todo; si Dimitri me rozaba alguna parte de casualidad, quería que notara la suavidad de mi piel. Al salir de la ducha me aplique crema corporal con olor a vainilla y fui en busca de algo de ropa.

Miré la lona que estaba en una silla y un rubor subió por mis mejillas como recordé que había sido Dimitri el que había empacado mis cosas. Fui hasta la bolsa y busqué un traje de baño, lo que encontré me hizo sonrojar más si era posible; allí había un solo vestido de baño, era de color coral, que contrastaba bien con mi piel, de dos piezas, pero la cosa era que la parte de arriba me quedaba estrecha, haciendo mis pechos más grandes. Me encantaba. Sabía que era un tanto de puta o enferma querer lucir sexy para Dimitri, pero una parte de mí lo deseaba.

Me coloqué unos shorts y una blusa blanca que era dos tallas más grandes que la mía, me puse unas zapatillas deportivas y empaqué todo lo que necesitaba en una bolsa adicional y fui a desayunar. La casa olía delicioso, pero cuando entré a la cocina me congelé. Allí cocinando era Dimitri con nada más que una toalla enredada en su cintura, mi cuerpo se tensó. Con cada movimiento que hacia los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban y tan solo ver eso me hacia temblar las rodillas.

—Es de mala educación mirar fijamente, Rose —dijo Dimitri sin darme la cara, percibí el tono divertido de su voz, a pesar de que imaginé que su cara era neutral.

—Es de mala educación andar por la casa con solo una toalla, _Dimka_ —dije cantarinamente, él dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a mi, una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en sus labios.

—Tienes razón, Roza, y como lo es, debes terminar de hacer el desayuno tú sola —él se río y salió de la cocina.

—Estas bromeado —dije, pero él solo respondió con su risa y el golpe de una puerta cerrándose.

Me voltee por un olor a quemado y vi que eran los panqueques. ¡Gran...! Ni para hacer eso era buena. Me paré a lado del sartén y vi que lo que una vez fue una masa era algo negro y de pésimo olor, busqué más mezcla pero no encontré, será esperar hasta el almuerzo. Tire a la basura los panqueques quemados junto con la sartén que también se había arruinado. Saqué un poco de jugo y unas galletas, y eso ayudó un poco a mi hambre, aunque sabia que en media hora tendría muchas más.

—Gran desayuno, Rose —dijo Dimitri como entró a la cocina, lo miré, él vestía unos vaqueros con una polo negra y zapatillas de deporte, en su mano era una bolsa deportiva, su cabello estaba mojado y un delicioso olor lleno la estancia.

—Cállate —dije como deje el vaso en el fregadero.

—Como digas —él sonrió y cogió las llaves del mostrador—. Es hora de irnos.

—Pensé que caminaríamos —dije como vi que tomo las llaves del auto.

—Conduciremos hasta cierto punto, de ahí lo haremos a pie, en una hora tendrás hambre y será más sencillo llegar al pueblo en auto.

—O podría simplemente comerte —mis ojos se abrieron como las palabras salieron de mi boca. Dimitri me miró con sus ojos nublados y con una sonrisa picara respondió.

—Eso seria una gran idea, pero, pequeña mía, eso seria canibalismo —sonreí negando con la cabeza. Si tan solo supiera el doble sentido de mis palabras…

Tomamos el auto y condujimos por unos 15 minutos, Dimitri se detuvo al lado de un gran roble, tan viejo que no podía entender como aún seguía en pie. Me bajé un y un frio me recorrió el cuerpo, mire el árbol y este se me hizo tan familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, solo que no podía recordar de donde.

—He estado aquí —dije mirando a mi alrededor.

—No lo creo —dijo Dimitri mientras tomaban las bolsas—. Nunca habíamos venido por estos lados.

—Se que he estado aquí –insistí, el sitio era tan familiar.

—Rose, estas confundida, estamos a más de 20 km de la cabaña, nunca te he traído por aquí y a no ser que hayas caminado por si sola, cosa que no creo, es imposible que hayas estado aquí.

—Tienes razón —reconocí no muy convencida. Algo en mi decía que había estado aquí antes, pero no podía recordad bien, las imágenes en mi mente estaban difusas. Eran tan nítidas como para ser reales, pero a la vez tan borrosas como para ser un sueño.

Dimitri y yo caminamos entre los arboles y pronto llegamos a un precioso lago; el agua era cristalina, sin alguna corriente fuerte los alrededores eran perfectamente verdes. Una deliciosa brisa acariciaba mi piel, era septiembre y aunque el verano había quedado atrás aun podíamos apreciar un poco de su calor.

— ¿Quieres nadar? —Dimitri preguntó dejando las bolsas sobre una gran roca.

—En un instante iré —respondí el asintió y se empezó a desvestir, lo seguí con la mirada.

Él era perfecto. Su piel, aunque era pálida, conservaba ese color bronceado que tanto me gustaba, sus piernas eran firmes y tenia un trasero que tocarlo podía sentirse firme y tonificado (lo se porque ya lo había hecho), su espalda era perfecta y sus brazos eran grandes y fuertes, pero a la vez cálidos. Para mí, estar entre ellos era el paraíso en la tierra. Dimitri se metió en el agua y comenzó a nadar, no se por que, pero era su actividad favorita. Yo por mi parte no era muy fan, eso hasta que Dimitri estaba en paños menos y cubiertos de agua, ahí me convertía en sirena.

Me retiré de mi ropa y me quede en mi vestido de baño, era mas revelador de lo que pensé, pero no había forma de quitármelo (o tal vez si), fue el único que Dimitri empacó, solté mi cabello y lo deje caer en hondas por mi espalda, aplique un poco de loción para darle luminosidad a mi cuerpo y fui al agua. Vi que Dimitri había nadado de nuevo hasta la orilla, el ruido de mis pisadas llamó su atención, él levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en mí; al principio estos se abrieron con ¿asombro? ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria? No sabría decir, aunque rápidamente se compuso, no pude dejar de notar como escaneaba mi cuerpo con su mirada y me hizo sentir… caliente, si, esa era la palabra.

Fui hasta donde el no dejando ver mi nerviosismo, la mirada que me había dado me había hecho sentir... mujer. Tal vez él lo hizo sin darse cuenta, pero para mi fue como si me hubieran dejado tocar el cielo con las dos manos. Cuando estaba a unos paso de él una ráfaga de viento chocó contra mi piel haciéndome erizar, mis pezones se marcaron en mi traje de baño y Dimitri lo notó.

—Deberías de entrar ya, el agua esta cálida —dijo él en voz baja y pesada, cuando era así me volvía loca de una manera que él no podida entender.

—Creo que me bronceare un poco —dije, no había sol, pero tampoco quería estar tan cerca de él, no cuando había escases de ropa.

—Vamos, Rose, es septiembre, el sol apenas si sale —él dijo aun mirándome con esa mirada que me calentaba donde no debería.

—Pero hay un poco, lo aprovechare, he estado muy pálida —me mordí la mejilla interna, estaba nerviosa, pero no sabia por que. Siempre hacia cosas como estas con Dimitri, pero esa vez se sintió tan íntimo, tan erótico.

—No seas miedosa, Rose —Dimitri dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica saliendo del agua—, un poco de agua no te hará daño.

—No tengo miedo —me defendí. Dimitri avanzó un paso más hacia mí. Las intenciones eran claras en sus ojos— Dimitri, detente —dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa y fallando.

—Ven Rose, no huyas —iba a salir corriendo hasta que él me atrapó y me llevó a su pecho. El escaso calor de su piel tocó mi cuerpo enviando una corriente eléctrica por toda mi columna. Él me cargó al estilo novia y se metió al agua conmigo, yo me aferre a sus brazos como él a mis piernas, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir los escasos latidos de su corazón. Antes de darme cuenta estábamos en el agua y el frio de esta rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Esta helada —los dientes me castañeaban.

—No es para tanto —Dimitri me soltó aunque su mano permaneció en mi cintura.

—Habla por ti —me pegué a su pecho, aunque buscaba calor, también fue una buena escusa para sentir su piel húmeda contra la mía.

—Ven, nademos hasta esa roca —él señaló una roca que se encontraba casi en la mitad, tragué un poco.

—Creo que me quedare aquí —dije separándome de él. No me gustaban nada las profundidades y no me gusta nada el agua. Nunca entendí de donde venia el miedo, pero ese par de cosas no eran mis mejores aliados; todo el mundo tiene fobias y la mía era el agua, ver tanta cantidad de agua nunca fue bueno y aunque aprendí a nadar nunca supere la fobia, por lo cual siempre trato de quedarme en la orilla. Nadie nunca se había percatado de mi miedo por el agua, ni siquiera Dimitri.

—Si no te conociera mejor diría que tienes miedo —se río, pero cuando vio que yo no se congeló, él me estudio con la mirada unos segundos, descubriendo mi secreto— ¿Le tienes miedo al agua?—no tenia por que mentir, no a él.

—Miedo como tal, no, pero no me gustan las profundidades —mire a todos lados menos a sus ojos, estaba avergonzada aunque sabia que no tenia por que estarlo. Dimitri me tomó la barbilla y me obligo a mirarle.

—Esta bien tener miedo, Rose, todo el mundo lo tiene.

—Tú no tienes miedo a nada —su semblante cambió y vi que mis palabras no eran ciertas. Él si tenía miedo a algo pero yo no sabia a que.

—Todos tenemos miedo a algo, Rose.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —él se quedo callado un momento e inclinándose besó mi frente con ternura.

—Ven, te llevare en mi espalda, no dejare que nada te pase —. Acepté su propuesta, y el cambio de tema fue más que obvio aunque no mencione nada.

Me subí a su espalda y el pasó sus manos mis piernas quedando tan cerca de mi trasero. Su tacto me causo piel de gallina que fácilmente se confundió con el frio por la brisa. Dimitri nadó conmigo en su espalda. Rápidamente llegamos a la roca, él me tomó por la cintura y me sentó sobre ella, esta estaba fría y rasposa.

Miré el paisaje, que era hermoso. Montañas rodeaban todo el lugar, los altos pinos verdes se elevaban cubriendo el entorno, los pájaros cantaban acaparando el silencio, a lo lejos se veían montañas ligeramente pobladas de nieve en sus cimas. Miré a Dimitri que apreciaba también la vista, él aun estaba metido en el agua con sus codos apoyados en mis piernas. Si pudiéramos vernos desde otro ángulo podríamos parecer una pareja, una muy enamorada.

Dimitri, era tan joven, si a su cuerpo me refería, pero cada vez que miraba a sus profundos ojos podía ver el agotamiento y un sinfín de historias, no sabia como fue el pasado de Dimitri pero el cansancio marcado en sus facciones me dijo que él había visto muchas cosas en su vida. Cosas que nadie tendría por que ver. Él era frio, imponente y a veces arrogante, pero conmigo era cálido tierno y lleno de vida. Tasha una vez me dijo que él solo era si conmigo, de pequeña no lo creí pero ahora si lo hago. A pesar de que el siempre era tan controlado y oscuro, una nota de calidez se dibujaba a su alrededor demostrándome que no era tan oscuro como todos pensaban. No sabia si Dimitri había matado o torturado, no sabia cuantas mujeres había amado su cuerpo, ni siquiera sabia como fue el día en que se convirtió en esto.

— ¿Cómo fue? —pregunté antes de que me diera cuenta y Dimitri volvió su atención a mi.

— ¿Disculpa?

Debí retractarme, pero el caso fue que no quise. Él no podía decirme todo de su vida, pero por lo menos esto si podría darme lo a conocer.

— ¿Qué se sintió cuando te convertiste en lo que eres hoy en día? —el semblante de su cara cambió, la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos se esfumó dando paso a algo oscuro y a un poco de tristeza, pensé que él no diría nada; en todo estos años nunca había dicho nada, pero un suspiro cansado me dio a entender que lo haría.

—Cuando cumplí veinticuatro años Yeva me llevo a cabalgar al bosque, yo estaba feliz —el se río con nostalgia—; ese día cumplía veinticuatro, era joven, adinerado y con un buen futuro dentro de lo que cabe de la época, mi mente solo estaba la única preocupación de encontrar una hermosa doncella con la cual formaría mi pequeña eternidad, nada me faltaba. Yo era simplemente feliz —asentí, no quería hablar, temía que si lo hacia él no diría nada más—. Ese día cabalgamos por un buen rato hasta llegar a un rio algo lejos de casa. Allí, en aquel rio, había una cascada y tras ella una cueva con todo tipo de tesoros, yo estaba deslumbrado por toda aquella riqueza, pues en esa época estábamos en guerra y el viñedo no estaba dando dinero, sin embargo jamás falto en casa. Ese día descubrí por que.

Él se quedo en silencio, muchas emociones cruzaron por su rostro, el dolor y la tristeza fueron las que más resaltaron. A pesar del tipo de hombre que él era, sabia que él tenia sus demonios, varios siglos de vida habían cobrado peaje en el. Él se acomodó entre mis piernas y descansó su cabeza en un de ellas, al principio me tensé, nunca habíamos estado de forma tan cerca y tan intima, sin embargo él no pareció notarlo por lo que continuo ahora mirando hacia el vacío.

—Yeva me contó la misma historia que a ti. Me enojé mucho al principio, no quería ese futuro. Si vivir 100 años era malo, no quería imaginarme una eternidad. El mundo en esa época era despiadado y en nombre de la iglesia hubieron muchas muertes, presencie la muerte de amigos, vecinos y de niños, todos por igual, cada uno era masacrado de una forma distinta y yo no podía hacer nada; odie a Yeva por un tiempo, a pesar de que mi familia estaba bien, mis hermanas eran fuertes y nadie podría tocarlas con malas intenciones, pero vi en sus rostros que no eran felices, pero nadie en nuestro mundo realmente lo es. Cuando nacemos pensamos que creceremos, viviremos y moriremos, ese es el ciclo natural, pero no para nosotros. La eternidad es una tortura, ver como pasa las épocas, ver como el invierno se lleva todo dando paso a lo nuevo pero no tú, tú sigues ahí y ves como la gente nace y muere.

— ¿Has... has intentado alguna vez acabar con tu vida? —había escuchado a Yeva que la única manera de matar a un vampiro era por medio del fuego.

—Hace un tiempo atrás se me pasó por la mente —el detuvo y se aferró a mis piernas—. Salí a un día a caminar para despejar mi mente y en el trascurso vi de casualidad a una pareja de ancianos que estaban tomados de la mano, a pesar de sus arrugas, de la rigidez de su cuerpo, de sus pasos lentos y cansados el amor irradiaba en ellos. Algo en mi retorció, la envidia me colmó. Incesantemente me preguntaba por que no podía tener algo así, por que me había tocado esa vida; odie lo que era, lo que prácticamente me habían obligado a ser, fue entonces cuando realmente considere atentar contra mi vida —tragué, nunca imagine que Dimitri anhelara algo así, o que de verdad tuviera sentimientos tan oscuros como esos. Con un poco de temor me atreví a preguntar de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —él levantó su cabeza dejando caer su cabello para que en marcara su rostro, un brillo cálido apareció en sus ojos.

—Por que llegaste a mi vida —respondió en voz baja. Lo mire confundida y él río bajo—. El día en que vi a aquella pareja en ese mismo llegaste a mi vida —le dedique una media sonrisa, la forma en que lo dijo fue con tanto amor que me derretí por dentro, quería decir algo pero una pregunta nueva se formo en mi interior.

— ¿Por qué me llevaste a casa contigo? ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir ahí? —sus facciones se endurecieron ante la palabra muerte.

—Cuando te encontré la ciudad estaba bajo la nieve, tendrías unos días de nacida, un mes si mucho, no sabia cuanto tiempo habías estado en el frio, y a pesar de que estabas prácticamente congelada al verme me sonreíste, no me temiste. En cuanto te tuve en mis brazos búscate mi calor y te refugiaste en mi, te sentía mía y no quería que nada malo te pasara, por eso te lleve a casa conmigo. Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida —un aleteo se sintió en mi estomago, parecía como si tuviera mil mariposas revoloteando en mi interior, de todo lo que dijo lo único que se me quedo grabado fue _te sentía mía_ , de una forma u otra era suya, era suya desde pequeña, y soy suya aún.

No me di cuenta al principio, pero no había dicho nada después de eso, en cambio mi cuerpo se inclino hacia el suyo, él se empujo con sus brazos hasta llegar a mi altura, nuestros rostros estaba emparejados. Miré sus ojos que eran cálidos y amorosos, lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie, él cerró sus ojos deleitándose en mi toque, su rostro se fue inclinando hasta alcanzar el mío; iba a besarme o eso quería pensar, una de sus manos se posó en mi cintura, presionando, pero no tan duro como para lastimarme. Cada segundo lo sentía más cerca, su aliento me hacia cosquillas y el olor de su piel y su sangre me llenaban las fosas nasales, era exquisito. Él me miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso, o eso creí, mi mirada le trasmitió un si, quería sus labios sobre los míos, no podía negarme más que lo deseaba y lo quería, lo quería como un hombre, mi hombre

Sentí su aliento en mis labios, él me iba a besar eso estaba seguro. Su agarre en mi cintura se apretó más y los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensionados, él me deseaba como yo a él, podía sentirlo. Él llegó hasta la comisura de mis labios, pero antes de poderlos tocar, en el cielo se dibujo un horroroso rayo y el agua comenzó a caer haciéndonos separar bruscamente. Quede aturdida mirando hacia ambos lados, el aguacero pronto se intensifico pero no podía sentir nada, solo una profunda decepción. Miré a Dimitri y un ceño se dibujó en su rostro, él me miró y sus ojos pasaron de ser cálidos a fríos y calculadores. Estaba bastante segura de que él estaba arrepentido de lo que casi iba a suceder.

—Tenemos que volver —la brusquedad de su voz me hizo salir de mi aturdimiento. Sentí la garganta seca y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar. Asentí y me baje de la roca sin su ayuda, él estaba enojado y todo era mi culpa.

Dimitri se puso de espalda para que me montara pero el caso era que no quería, no quería tocarlo me daba miedo tentar las cosas, algo muy delicado acababa de pasar y no quería echarle mas leña al fuego, respire profundo y cerrando los ojos nade por su lado, sabia que no era bueno pero no quería ver la profundidad, con seguridad me darían un ataque pánico, nade como me habían enseñado, sentí a Dimitri a mi lado nadando pero aunque estaba tan cerca lo sentía a millas lejos de mi. Antes de darme cuenta estábamos en la orilla, salí rápidamente y tomé mis cosas, me metí bajo un árbol y enrolle mi cuerpo en una toalla, estaba me cubrió del agua y el frio. Esperé a Dimitri y rápidamente caminamos hasta el auto, ninguno dijo nada, él estaba enojado y yo estaba destrozada. La mirada de rechazo que recibí por su parte me perseguiría hasta mis sueños. Rápidamente llegamos al auto y él condujo, todo el tiempo en silencio no me atreví a mirarlo sabia que si lo hacia las lagrimas caerían.

Iba a besarlo, si el agua o el rayo no hubiera caído tal vez hubiera pasado, pero ahora el me odiaría seguramente. Dios, he arruinado todo, cerré mis ojos y desee poder borrar la ultima hora. No por que yo le deseara significara que él también lo hiciera, llegamos a la cabaña y entramos sin mirarnos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —él pregunto luego de que encendió la chimenea. Negué con la cabeza.

—Me daré un baño y me dormiré, estoy cansada —le dedique una sonrisa que él devolvió.

—Lo siento —no entendía porque se disculpaba, pero a una así no lo iba a averiguar, no tenia los ánimos para hacerlo.

—No hay nada que lamentar —me fui a mi habitación y me metí en el baño, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, me sentí rechaza, cuando mire a sus ojos y vi la decepción en ellos me mató un poco, yo no quería provocar esas emociones en él, yo solo quería hacerlo feliz.

Me di un rápido baño y me puse la ropa interior, no tenia ánimos para nada mas por lo que me fui a la cama, esta estaba calidad y fue una gran bienvenida a mi piel fría. Antes de darme cuenta estaba dormida.

POVD

Me iré al infierno por eso, se que lo haré. Me serví una copa de vodka, no puedo creer lo que casi hago, casi beso a Rose. Sentirla tan cerca fue como magia, su piel se sentía tan perfecta bajo mis manos, su olor me embriagó, estaba tan cerca de besarla, de probar del fruto que nunca debería probar, ella estaba prohibida para mi; yo era su _padre_ , aunque esa palabra ya no se sentía correcta, yo nunca lo fui, la crie pero en el fondo de mi mente sabía que la crie para mi, la cuide para hacer de ella mi mujer. Era un pensamiento enfermo, yo estaba enfermo, vacié la copa de vodka y me serví otra, entonces la miré y consideré que la copa era demasiado chica. Todos los pensamientos me iban a matar.

Tiempo después miré la hora en el reloj y este marco las 3:00 am, Rose llevaba mas de 8 horas durmiendo, cerré mis ojos y era como si podía sentirla, era como si su piel me abrazara y sus labios me besaran, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Esa chiquilla seria la muerte de mi, la deseaba, no solo eso, quería poseerla, encerrarme con ella y fundirme en su piel, quería pasar mis noches entre sus piernas, quería recorrer con mi boca cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hacerla gritar y gemir mi nombre y por ultimo planta mi semilla en ella. El pensamiento me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

No solo estaba enfermo, sino también loco, ¿como podía pensar en dejar a Rose embarazada? ¡Por todos los cielos, yo la vi crecer! Cambie sus pañales y cuide de ella, como puedo pensar de ella en esa forma, pero era imposible no hacer, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos ella estaba presente, ella era mi día y mi noche, mi principio y mi fin.

Dejé la copa sobre la chimenea y fui a la habitación en la que ella dormía. Entré con cuidado de no despertarla, quería verla, siempre que estaba inquieto me escabullía a su cuarto y la miraba dormir por horas, verla siempre me trajo paz. Ella estaba sobre su espalda usando solo ropa interior. La luz de la luna cayó sobre su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar, mostrándome lo que no podía tocar, su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad demostrando lo profundo que estaba ella en sus sueños.

Me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabello, este se sentía como la seda. Ella suspiró entre sus sueños. Miré sus labios que eran rojos como una cereza y gruesos, mis labios picaban por probarlos, pero me contuve. Bajé mi mano por su rostro y se lo acaricie, descendí mi mano y toqué la suave piel de su cuello, fui bajando mi mano y toqué su cuerpo, las curvas de su piel respondieron a mi tacto erizándose. Ella era hermosa, era perfecta.

—Oh, mi Roza —murmuré con melancolía, intentando contener mis emociones, era tan hermosa y la amaba tanto. Me dolía amarla y no poder tenerla.

Antes de poder controlarme, me incliné y sellé mis labios con los de ella, eran suaves y dulces. Ella no se movió, ella estaba dormía, los presione un poco sintiendo que si no lo hacia no seria capaz de continuar, mi cuerpo se erizó, fue un beso inocente pero para mi fue perfecto. Me separé por el temor de que despertara, una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios pero desapareció al instante, ella aun estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Decidí irme antes de hacer algo estúpido, como arrancarle esos trozos te tela que me bloqueaban la vista de su hermoso cuerpo, antes de marcharme bese sus labios una vez mas, ella en la mañana estaría inocente pero en mi mente perduraría el recuerdo de sus labios.

POVR

Como siempre, nada bueno dura. El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que quería, el domingo trascurrió normal como si el casi beso del sábado no hubiera pasado, Dimitri y yo vimos películas y fuimos de compras, bueno yo compre y él pago, en si todo estaba normal, cosa que agradecía, no quería que las cosas fueran mal entre nosotros. Lo amaba mucho como para soportar vivir con su silencio.  
Él nunca mencionó el incidente y la frialdad del día anterior había desaparecido, casi como si nunca había existido. Al principio me confundí pues esperaba que él me dijera algo como "no te veo de esa forma", pero eso jamás llegó, y aunque estaba triste porque tal vez nunca tuviera la oportunidad de poderlo tener tan cerca de nuevo, me alegraba que al final nada hubiera pasado, pues no quería que las cosas se hubieran complicado más de lo que ya. Tuve que agradecer a mi buena estrella por sacarme de esta, aunque en el fondo la decepción permaneció.

Estaba sentada en clase de geografía cuando esta se vio interrumpida, un joven entró y le entrego un documento a la maestra, esta lo leyó y le indicó que era bienvenido. Era nuevo, nunca lo había visto antes. Su mirada se paseó por la clase como escaneado el lugar; él miró a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes y por ultimo a mí. Lo detallé, era alto con piel almendrada y cabello castaño claro, sus ojos eran de un color miel y sus labios eran gruesos y rosados, el chico era lindo. Aparte de eso noté que su sonrisa era dulce y en la forma que me sonreía era casi familiar, como si me conociera, yo no lo conocía, pero algo me dijo que lo conocería bien.

La maestra le indicó que se sentara y él tomó lugar a lado mío. Su sola presencia me inquietó, pero no de una mala forma, todo lo contario, era como si trajera paz consigo. Si de algo no había duda, era de que era hermoso. Su rostro era tan perfecto que si fuera una monja diría que era un ángel, él tenia un aura especial, pero sobre todo tranquila, nada oscuro estaba a su alrededor a diferencia de mi. Aquel chico dejó sus cosas y se giró hacia mí dándome una sonrisa cálida, la cual respondí.

—Mucho gusto —él dijo extendiendo su mano, su voz era igual de calidad que su sonrisa y esta trajo paz a mi interior—, me llamo Gabriel.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capitulo editado por Euda.**

— ¡Dios odio la escuela! —exclame como me deje caer sobre la alfombra de mi habitación, Christian, mi mejor amigo, se dejó caer a mi lado, por otro lado Alina se excusó y se fue a buscar algo en el refrigerador porque tenía hambre.

— ¿Piensas hablar con Dimitri? —él pregunto una vez que nos aseguramos de que estábamos solos.

— ¿Qué tengo que hablar con él? —pregunte frunciendo mi ceño. Christian rodo sus ojos azules dándole drama a la situación.

—No te hagas, desde que regresaron de su "escapada de fin de semana" he visto como ha crecido algo entre ustedes, puede que esté muerto, pero de seguro no estoy ciego —me estremecí un poco, la palabra muerte no era de mis favoritas.

—Mira, Christian —comencé, con lo que seguro sería un sermón de los míos—, sé que piensas que pasa o pasó algo, pero el caso es que nada lo hizo. Y si en realidad pasara algo no se lo diría nunca, él sobre todas la cosas es el hombre que me crio y si sé que estás cansado de escuchar lo mismo pero es la realidad de la situación, además, aunque es algo no importante para mí lo es, y es el hecho de que él es mucho mayor que yo, y no es cuestión de 7 o 10 años de diferencia hablo de una gran diferencia.

—Pero él no es tu padre, Rose, y la edad es algo de lo que no tienes que preocuparte, él luce como de 25, además tu pronto serás mayor de edad, así que técnicamente es legal —él tenía un punto allí, no es que me importara mucho la cosa de la ley, pues en el mundo que vivía de todo se veía, pero aún estaba el hecho de que Dimitri posiblemente me viese como su hija— Mira, Rose, puedes seguir negándolo a mí, he incluso negártelo a ti misma, pero no puedes hacerlo a mi madre, ella ha visto las cosas y sabe que algo pasa entre ambos y no me refiero al ámbito familiar - me quede en silencio, si la tía Tasha lo notaba era porque era muy obvia y yo no quería fuera así, era vergonzoso.

—Sabes cómo es tu madre, ella es contemporánea con Shakespeare, no se me hace raro que sea tan enamorada —dije en forma de broma, aunque en realidad no era una— tal vez ella este imaginando cosas, o crea ver cosas. Además sería muy loco yo llegar y decirle "eh Dimitri, te amo, pero no como crees, te amo como a un hombre…"

— ¡Ja! —Exclamo Christian con una sonrisa de triunfo –tú lo has admitido, has dicho que amas a Dimitri– me golpee la cabeza. Él tenía razón yo misma había dicho lo que tanto había negado.

—Está bien —dije levantando la manos— tienes razón, me he enamorado de Dimitri, me he enamorado del tipo que me crio, ¿ya estas feliz? —Me deje caer sobre mi cama— ¿realmente escuchas lo loco que suena eso?

—Oh, no lo hago. Rose, entiendo que estés cagada del miedo, pero debes decirle, ¿en serio quieres pasar el resto de tu eternidad enamorada de él y sin decirle? Actuando simplemente como si solo fuera ''tu padre'' o lo que creas que eres —lo miré, nunca me había hablado así.

— ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en psicólogo? —pregunte.

—Oh bueno, empecé a leer libros de psicología cuando... ¡concéntrate en el maldito tema! Solo quiero verte feliz, Rose, no quiero que en un futuro camines al altar con alguien a quien crees amar y realmente sea un simple chico que usas como triste excusa para olvidar a Dimitri —levante mis cejas, realmente Tasha había tenido gran influencia en su crianza, nunca había escuchado a Christian tan… sabio. Medite sus palabras, él tenía razón en algo y es que yo tenía que vivir mucho tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto y no quería pasarlo sola o al lado de alguien a quien no amaba.

—Además –Christian continuó— ¿en realidad crees que él se quedara solo de por vida? —No respondí, la sola idea de verlo feliz en brazos de otra me revolvió todo dentro de mí— él ante todo tiene sentimientos, oscuros y secretos, pero los tiene y no creo que quiera pasar su eternidad solo, en el momento lo está por que está dedicado a ti, pero dime ¿qué pasara cuando nos vayamos? ¿Crees que seguirá estando preocupado de ti? Cada día se acerca más el tiempo de ir a la universidad y luego hacer una vida medianamente normal, él ya no será indispensable y lo más lógico es que haga una vida con alguna mujer, sea humana o de nuestro mundo.

Cada palabra era cierta, pero aún estaba el miedo incrustado en mí, si le decía podía joder todo para la dos, pero si no le decía corría el riesgo de verle con otra. Para la eternidad.

La diferencia con los humanos, es que cuando en nuestro mundo alguien decidía amar a alguien era para siempre, si aquella persona era humano el vampiro en cuestión podría convertirla en uno de los suyos. La cuestión es que en mi mundo no había divorcios y la infidelidad se pagaba con la muerte; Yeva era muy estricta pues ella creía que las uniones debían ser eternas, por lo cual si Dimitri contrajera matrimonio debía ser para toda la eternidad. Si no, bueno el precio a pagar seria su muerte.

—Otra cosa, Rose, no te confíes en Alina —Christian nunca fue fan Alina, la respuesta era, de que él pensaba que era una puta total. Sin embargo me encontré preguntándome.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —fue un brusco cambio de tema, pese para mí misma.

—De verdad estas ciega –el negó con la cabeza—. Sé que confías mucho en Alina, pero no te parece raro que ella siempre quiera estar aquí 24/7 contigo, digo son amigas y todo pero ella vive más aquí que en su casa.

—Al grano, Sparky —dije no aguantando más mierda, mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar.

—Piénsalo, Rose, Alina siempre que viene a tu casa viene vestida muy sinuosamente y siempre que Dimitri está cerca es muy coqueta y no solo eso, hace más 10 minutos que salió de esta habitación y cuando lo hizo se reacomodo su falta.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que se la reacomodo? —pregunte divertida. En el fondo sabía que Christian tenía razón, Alina era otra cerca de Dimitri.

—No te olvides que se cosas, ser vampiro no es de gratis —asentí, era algo real, Christian sabia tantas cosas pero todo el tiempo fingía no saber nada.

—A ver si entiendo, ¿tú me quieres decir que mi amiga desde la infancia quiere follarse a Dimitri, el hombre que amo y no solo eso, el hombre que me crio? —me reí de su lógica, sin embargo él no sonrió conmigo.

—Mira, Rose, –él se acercó a mí y me tomo ambas manos— eres muy inteligente y no hablo por tu magia, lo digo por que como capacidad de ser humano que tienes posees una inteligencia superior a mucho hasta a los de nuestra raza, no quiero te hagas la ciega, tienes que ver más allá de la bonita fachada de tu '' amiga'' ella ya no es la misma de antes y ella es celosa de que seas parte de esta familia, ella quiere serlo igual, digo quien no querría pertenecer a la familia más poderosa de Rusia y no hay que dejar de admitir que Dimitri es el deseo carnal de este país.

''Además la falta de atención de sus padres es notoria, su padre hace que ella no existe y su madre piensa que el dinero cubrirá su falta de atención, cualquiera se sentiría celosa de ver cómo te tratan aquí y más viendo que no posees la sangre Belikov. ''

Me quedé en silencio, tenía razón, pero no creía que mi amiga se metiera en los pantalones de Dimitri y más sabiendo que era como mi padre, eso sería raro; Alina podría ser una puta total, pero yo creía que al menos tenía un poco de respeto, y sobre todo conmigo ya que ella decía ser mi amiga. Aun, sin embargo, nuevamente me encontré insegura y haciéndole preguntas a Christian.

—Él no lo haría con ella ¿verdad? —pregunte desesperada, una parte de mi gritaba que le creyese a Christian, sus ojos pasaron del hermoso azul hielo a un dorado cálido.

—Mira Rose, él no es de piedra, tu misma has visto que desde que llegasteis a su vida el hombre no ha tenido a una hembra en su vida, tal vez si en su cama, pero nadie sabe, él se dedicó de lleno a ti pero debes de recordar que en unos meses nos graduaremos e iremos a la universidad y el hombre debe rehacer su vida —toqué el medallón de mi pecho como sentí un dolor en él, quería que Dimitri fuera feliz, él era hermoso, poderoso y sobre todo amoroso, bueno en lo que a mí me constaba, pero no quería verlo feliz en brazos de otra mujer que no fuera yo, fue egoísta pero el amor por ese hombre cada día crecía más.

—Tienes razón —admití— pero no por eso significa que el valla a correr a follar con Alina, ¡joder! Ella tiene la misma edad que yo —un sentimiento brillo en sus ojos pero rápidamente lo oculto.

—Mira no quiero lastimarte, pero necesito que abráis los ojos —él se levantó y atrancó mi habitación—. Forma una barrera.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte, por lo general no usaba mi poder, Yeva no le gusta que lo usara hasta no poder controlarlo del todo bien.

—Más tarde me lo vas agradecer —hice lo que dijo.

Las barreras en mi mundo eran escasas, nadie aparte de Yeva y mi persona éramos capaces de formarlas, y por lo general se formaban para proteger o alejar algo malo, Yeva me enseño a crearlas, era un arduo trabajo pues necesitaba una gran concentración; la barrera, como mi poder era invisible, pero era resistente, por lo general tenía una larga duración, pero no era eternas. Con el paso de las horas se debilitaba y al cabo de unos días se perdía o simplemente yo la retiraba. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en algo, mi cuerpo se sintió hirviendo y pronto sentí como el poder salía de mi cuerpo, era liberador y abrazador. Hacer magia era algo liberador pero siempre era opacado por la parte oscura de mí, sin embargo siempre sabia mantenerse al margen, en mi mente siempre tuve la sospecha de que mi parte ángel era más fuerte que mi parte vampiro.

— ¿Listo? —Christian preguntó cuando vio que abrí mis ojos. Asentí con mi cabeza y él prosiguió sentándose a mi lado — en este momento ella no está en la cocina —dijo— ella está en la habitación de Dimitri y lo sé porque puedo escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, si no me quieres creer ve y míralo por ti misma. Sabes que nunca me gusto Alina, me parece una perra fría de corazón y más desde que conoció a tu familia, quiero que abras los ojos, Rose, y veas que Dimitri tampoco es de piedra.

—Lo sé —interrumpí—, pero no creo que caiga tan bajo como para follarse a Alina, él mejor que nadie conoce sus alcances, no creo que pueda rebajarse tanto.

—No lo crees porque Alina es tu amiga y te duele saber los alcances que ella puede tener, pero debes de abrir los ojos, Rose, aquí —el retiro el colla que Dimitri me había regalo y lo dejo sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué me lo quitas? —toqué mi pecho sintiendo un vacío enorme

—Porque sabes tan bien como yo de que está encantado con la magia de Yeva y la sangre de Dimitri, él sentirá que iras y se apartara, tranquila, mientras nos salgas de la propiedad nada malo te puede pasar —sus ojos seguían siendo del más rico color azul que puede haber.

Todos los días me sorprendía lo hermoso que era mi mejor amigo, pero no es de esperar menos, sus padres eran hermosos por no decir las mejores personas del mundo, Christian, heredó ambos genes haciendo de él un hombre irresistible.

— ¿Qué pasa si te equivoca? —levante una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Olvidaremos que esto pasó y nadie hablara de nuevo –asentí con la cabeza como me puse de pie, vi que Christian se quedó sentado leyendo un libro y le pregunte — ¿acaso no vienes conmigo? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Es tu deber verlo por ti misma, cuando llegues estaré aquí, sé que querrás compañía —asentí con la cabeza tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Salí de mi habitación y rápidamente sentí el cambio de magia en la casa, la magia de Yeva era mucho más poderosa que la mia por consiguiente se sentía mil veces más, camine por los grandes pisos de mármol, la casa estaba sola o no lo sé, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Esta propiedad era tan grande que aun con mis 18 años y luego de vivir toda mi vida aquí jamás había explorado todas las habitaciones.

Las zapatillas de mi uniforme hacia clic al caminar, por lo cual me las quite y camine sobre mis medias colegiales, no sabía por qué lo hacía, yo confiaba en Dimitri y Alina pero mirando el reloj de mi muñeca me di cuenta que hace más de 30 minutos que Alina había salido de mi habitación, y aunque la casa era grande no lo era tanto como para demorase de mi habitación a la cocina. Créeme cuando la elegí me asegure de ello.

Llegue a la habitación de Dimitri que estaba una planta más arriba de la mia y vi que la puerta estaba cerrada, ¡joder! Sería más difícil abrirla sin que el escuchase, con mucho cuidado tanto que ni un ratón me podría percibir fui girando la perilla y rogué al cielo para que no hiciera ruido, cuando percibí que la perilla dio el giro total y esta abrió deje salir un suspiro aliviado, mi cuerpo sudaba y mi uniforme se pegó a él.

Con cuidado entre, la estancia estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, la habitación de Dimitri era enorme, todo estaba en silencio no había nada, la ropa de Dimitri estaba esparcida y la ducha se escuchaba, una parte de mí se relajo puede que Cristian haya escuchado mal, sin embargo una parte dentro de mi cabeza me decía que no había visto todo, con pasos muy agiles cruce la distancia que separa la puerta del baño y entre.

Había dos posibilidades:1) que Dimitri se estuviera bañando y yo al entrar lo vería desnudo y luego me pondría tan caliente que me tendría que masturbar y 2) que en realidad estuviera adentro con mi amiga haciendo del sucio. Rogué por que fuera la primera posibilidad.

Sin miedo entre en la habitación dos cosas pasaron a la vez, sentí algo romperse y luego un grito se escuchó y no era de los amante que estaban sobre el mostrador, no, era mi grito de asombro y asco y apenas se podía escuchar como mi corazón se rompió como tome la escena delante de mí, Dimitri, mi Dimitri, tenía a Alina mi amiga enganchada en su cintura, aunque ellos estaban de perfil no podía negar de que él estaba enterrada dentro de ella, los ojos de ambos se abrieron como me vieron, Dimitri soltó a Alina y ella se cubrió su desnudes bajando la falta del instituto. Ambos tenía la respiración agitada y los dos estaban avergonzados.

—Rose puede explicarlo —Alina comenzó a caminar hasta mi hasta que levante la mano y forme una barrera deteniéndola.

—No tienes nada que explicarme —dije con voz afilada por el veneno—. Eres una maldita puta de burdel barato, eso ya lo sé, ¿cómo te atreves a follarte a Dimitri? Yo confiaba en ti —me volví a Dimitri que también intento acercase, pero gracias a la barrera no podía— ¡Y Tu! —Grite con la rabia tensando mi espalda— Eres un bastardo de mierda, ¿cómo se te ocurre follar con una mujer como ella y más cuando es mi amiga? Eres la peor escoria que puedo haber conocido —en sus ojos alumbro el dolor.

—Roza, por favor… —él suplico pero yo no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

—No me vuelvas a llamar así —musite con enojo—. En serio, Dimitri, ¿tenías que follarte a mi amiga?

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? —Pregunto Alina— Ni que fuera tu amante —la forma en que lo dijo me causo una cólera inimaginable, era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido en el mundo, mis palmas picaban como sentía la magia acumularse en ellas. Posiblemente Dimitri vio mi cambio, porque abrió sus ojos y trató de alcanzarme, pero el caso es que no podía, la barrera era irrompible.

— ¡Perra! —grite desde el fondo de mis pulmones. Alina abrió sus ojos y un momento después comenzó a gritar de agonía agarrando su cabeza en ambas manos, ella cayó al suelo y comenzó a moverse tratando de calmar su dolor. No quite la mirada de ella, quería que ella sintiera el peor dolor, aunque nada se comparaba con mi dolor. En su mente comencé a colocar métodos de tortura, me imagine la forma de una explosión y la incruste en su mente, ella grito mil veces peor.

—Rose, detente —Dimitri ordenó como se arrodillo para ayudarla, él había sido víctima de mi poder una o dos veces, pero siempre a modo de practica y nunca de este modo. Él sabía lo que podía causar, de hecho ni yo lo sabía. Yo no lo hice caso y aumente el dolor, esta vez la desesperación de Alina era peor, parecía al bordo de la muerte y una parte de mi lo quería, quería que se muriera por haber robado lo que me pertenece.

—Rose detente —esta vez fue la voz de Yeva. No me di cuenta de que ella había llegado, sin embargo seguí causando el dolor en Alina, en este punto estaba segura de que sentía que su cráneo se partía en dos al igual que lo hizo mi corazón.

Una mano cálida se pozo en mí y sentí la ira salir de mi cuerpo, y la magia se detuvo como me derrumbe en los brazos de la abuela; ella me llevo a su pecho y con una toalla limpio la sangre que estaba saliendo mi nariz, era malo, nunca antes había sangrado y yo en el fondo sabía que no era bueno.

—Has utilizado demasiado poder, hija mía, eres joven e inexperta y esto ha causado un peaje en tu cuerpo —Dimitri se levantó y trató de llegar a mí, pero Yeva levantó su mano formando una nueva barrera, deteniéndolo—. Organiza a la joven y llévala a casa, pero antes hazla olvidar todo lo que ha pasado aquí.

—Roza… —Dimitri dijo como su voz se rompió, yo oculte mi cara en el cuello de Yeva y solloce en voz baja.

—Haz lo que se te ordena —él iba a protestar, pero en eso sentí a Christian entrar y tomarme en sus brazos, él me cargó como si fuera su novia y me llevo a mi habitación, sentí el cambio de magia y di las gracias al cielo que atendí las ordenes de Christian y puse una barrera.

Percibí como Christian me dejo sobre la cama y comenzó a sobar mis cabellos y murmurar una otra vez que todo estaría bien. Un rato después la cama se removió y otra persona había entrado, desde que la barrera estaba sabía que era. Yeva, ella era la única que podía hacerlo.

—Rose lo que has hecho hoy es muy peligroso, no puedes usar magia así antes de la edad.

—Lo siento —en realidad era una mentira, una parte de mí se regocijo al saber el dolor que le había causado a Alina—, no volverá a pasar.

—Más te vale —Yeva dijo como colgó la cadena de nuevo en mi cuello—. No te la restires, Rose, la muerte asecha en las esquinas y te puede encontrar.

—No le tengo miedo a la muerte —dije, algo brillo en sus ojos pero rápidamente desapareció.

—Sé que no, pero hay gente que si le teme a tu muerte —Yeva retiro un cabello de mi cara y agregó—. Como a mí, me aterra saber que te puede pasar algo.

—Soy un ser mágico, no puedo morir, tú no puedes ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?

—Porque eres joven pequeña, tienes un poder sin igual pero si no lo cuidas y lo ocultas querrán hacerte daño, hasta que no cumplas la edad madura seguirás siendo un humano, con magia, pero un humano.

Nunca me considere un humano, para mí siempre considere un raro espécimen, aunque Yeva nunca dejaba de decir que era humano, tal vez lo fuera, pero para mí no era un opción, yo tenía magia, yo no podía morir y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de hincarle el diente a alguien, eso no era el significado de ser humano, sin embargo no le dije eso.

—Entonces conviérteme, déjame adquirir mi parte vampiro, nunca la he utilizado pero sin embargo tengo los poderes, solo necesito beber sangre y seré tan vampiro como Dimitri pero tan ángel como tú —tanto Yeva como Christian se miraron, como diciéndose algo, pero la interacción no duro mucho.

—Si lo hago perderás tu poder y no quiero eso para ti, solo debes esperar un poco más, usa el medallón y nada pasara.

—No entiendo, Yeva —dije levantándome de la cama— se supone que soy un ángel no puedo perder mi poder, pero también soy vampiro, la sangre mala corre por mis venas —me volví hacia ella y con voz firme le dije—. Llegará el día en que tendré que beber sangre y aceptar mi parte vampírica, no puedo olvidarme de ella, es algo que está impregnado a mi vida.

—Tienes razón, pero eso es algo que deberás de hacer a tu edad adulta. Si bebes ahora morirás, Roza —ella lo dijo, como si fuera la cosa más normal.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunte con la boca abierta.

—Como me has escuchado, si bebes ahora morirás, no importa que tan ángel o vampiro seas. No está lista para el cambio, tu cuerpo aun no es lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar el poder que se regalara.

—Yeva, yo ya tengo poder.

—Sí, Roza, lo tiene pero no en su plenitud, por tu sangre corre vida, vida que puedes trasmitir a alguien que lo necesite —ella se quedó en silencio y camino hasta mí—. Dios te ha dado un don que debes valorar, no importa que un porcentaje de ti sea malo, sobre toda las cosas eres un ángel y eres muy poderoso, tan poderoso que en su momento sobrepasara el mío.

—Eso es imposible —dije negándome a creer eso, Yeva, era el ser mágico más poderoso y antiguo que ha caminado sobre la tierra.

—Es posible, yo soy dueña de todas las desgracias pero tú eres dueña de la luz, la vida. Ahora no puedes entenderlo pero en su momento lo hará —ella me beso en la frente y se dispuso a marcharse, pero yo tenía una pregunta más.

— ¿Qué pasa si bebo la sangre de mi amante? —ella se detuvo en seco y volvió su mirada a mí, me estudio por un momento encontrando mis ojos.

— ¿Sabes que para ellos tendría que ser en pleno acto sexual? —mis mejillas se tornaron de un carmesí, el calor inundo mi cara. Yeva, era mi abuela, estos eran temas de los que no quería hablar con mi abuela. De hecho nadie quería hablar de ese tema con su abuela.

—Lo sé —dije— ¿pero qué pasa en el supuesto caso de que pase? ¿Moriré igualmente? —ella volvió a caminar hasta donde mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Primero, debes estar segura de lo que vas hacer, sabes que se formara un lazo que te perseguirá hasta tu tumba, un lazo que ni con tu poder podrás romper —asentí y ella prosiguió—; si lo haces no te convertirás ni nada, disfrutaras de ella pero no hará nada a tu cuerpo, solo mi sangre podrá hacer el cambio —volví a asentir, todo había quedado claro—. Ahora debes calmarte, y pensar en que vas hablar con Dimitri —la mención de él produjo odio y asco en mi interior.

—No le diré nada —pensé en voz alta— él es como mi padre y así se debe quedar. No reaccione bien y en realidad él tiene derecho hacer su vida, le pediré disculpas y ya.

Tanto Yeva como Christian me miraron sorprendidos por mi reacción, por dentro me estaba muriendo, pero era una realidad que debía aceptar. Dimitri no me veía como una mujer ni mucho menos como _su_ mujer, y yo realmente no podía prohibirle ser feliz.

—Si es lo que deseas, Rose, pero habla con el mañana he intenta dormir —Yeva se alejó y besando a Christian y a mí se marchó.

Ninguno dijo nada, no teníamos palabras. Saber que tenía a Christian conmigo fue un gran consuelo, fui hasta la cama y gatee hasta donde él, me acomode descansando mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba rota por dentro y solo necesitaba un poco de calor y compañía.

—Perdón por no creer en ti —dije con vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, Rose, sé que era difícil creer, pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, aunque la pregunta ahora es ¿qué harás con Alisa? — Me quede en silencio no sabiendo que hacer, que pensar o cómo actuar, ella era una amiga que rompió todo dentro de mí pero no la culpaba ella tenía razón en algo y era que Dimitri no era mi amante.

—Nada, supongo que para esta hora todo está olvidado, hasta lo que hizo con Dimitri así que ella mañana llegara a la academia como si nada, por lo cual pienso que actuare normal, obvio no será igual que antes pero ella no tiene por qué saber.

— ¿Después de lo que te hizo seguirás siendo su amiga? —pensé que su voz era de reproche pero fue todo lo contrario, sonó con asombro.

—Sí, no como antes porque aunque ella no recuerde yo si lo hare, pero tampoco la dejare tirada aun lado y más cuando no tengo una explicación.

—Es un buen punto, pero será difícil ¿lo sabes?

—Pero no imposible, como has dicho la graduación está cerca, pronto nos iremos y ella ya no estará más en nuestras vidas —me separe de él un poco, mirando a sus ojos azul hielo—. Será un nuevo comienzo donde seremos sólo nosotros dos y los amantes que se crucen en el camino —Christian soltó una carcajada, me alegraba un poco de que a pesar de la situación podía alegrar un poco las cosas.

—Esa es la esperanza, no veo la hora de cogerme a una rubia bien tetona —me reí como me levante de el en busca de mi pijama.

—Eres un cerdo ¿lo sabias?

Él negó con la cabeza y con voz sexy habló.

—Soy un hombre Rose, y no soy de piedra, mi cuerpo también necesita sexo.

— ¿Has olvidado a la Dragomir? —pregunte.

—No —dijo con nostalgia—, pero ella es una mujer que la criaron con una mentalidad de princesa, ella cree que la vida son colores y arcoíris y en realidad no ve lo que somos, lo que ella misma es.

—No la culpes, Christian —retire mi camisa quedando en sostén, no me importo no había nada que Christian ya no hubiera visto—, su madre la ha criado de una manera que ella vea que la vida es más que muerte y sangre, pero es una gran mujer aunque un poco ilusa pero creo que ella es un gran complemento —Christian se encogió de hombros y dijo.

—Tal vez, aunque eso fue hace dos años, puede que sea diferente ahora.

—Pues en la fiesta de máscaras de la próxima semana veremos —una mueca se dibujó en su cara, él odiaba tanto estas cosas como yo.

—Verdad, Uff, odio cuando se reúnen todos, esa gente es tan presumida y egocéntrica.

—Sobretodo Galina —dije con amargura.

—No la quieres mucho ¿verdad? —él sonrió conociendo mi respuesta.

—No la soporto, es tan falsa y me parece espelúznate, ella siempre me mira como un bocadillo.

—No la culpes, tu sangre huele exquisito —él olfateo y yo me puse tensa—. Es normal en nosotros, Rose, ella no es tan mala una vez que la conoces.

—Oh, tienes razón no es tan mala, ella solo quiere mi cabeza pero nada más, es algo tan normal —dije con sarcasmo, Christian hizo una mueca.

—Cierto, pero sabes que no puede hacer nada, ella contra ti está atada de manos, mi madre dice que en el punto de hora que ella ponga un dedo sobre ti, Dimitri la destrozara sin remordimientos —él se encogió de hombros, sin importar sus palabras, como si la vida de alguien no fuera importante y era como matar una simple cucaracha aunque tratándose de Galina ella era menos que una cucaracha.

—No hablemos de ella —dije terminando de colocarme mi pijama. Me senté de nuevo en la cama y mirándolo algo se me vino a la mente—. Tengo una idea—estaba segura de que mis ojos mostraron emoción por que Christian se tensó un poco.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente Rose? —su voz sonaba baja e insegura, yo camine con un movimiento ágil estaba sentada a su lado.

—Hace un momento has dicho que mi sangre huele delicioso ¿verdad? —Él asintió no viendo a donde llevaba el tema— Así que te propongo que tomes un poco de mi —sus ojos se abrieron como él se levantó como un volador un poco asustado.

—Estás loca, mujer.

—No lo estoy —me defendí—. Nada malo puede salir, no podrá haber un lazo por que no tendré sexo contigo, no te ofendas, eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro y aunque no me dé cosa besarte si me da mucha cosa pensar en tenerte desnudo —ambos nos estremecimos con la imagen—, pero realmente quiero saber que se siente ser mordida —me mordí el labio deseando que lo hiciera. Había escuchado que la mordida de un vampiro era como sentir que un orgasmo te atravesaba el cuerpo. Christian no dijo nada por lo que agregué—. Vamos, sé que estás enamorado de la chica Dragomir, pero ella no se va a enterar, además no vamos hacer nada malo, deseas mi sangre y yo deseo saber que se siente ser mordido, ambos ganamos.

—Esto es una locura, si Dimitri se entera me matara ¿lo sabes? —él dijo riéndose con nerviosismo.

—Él no tiene por qué darse cuenta —dije con desprecio—. Si él se entera los muertos seremos los dos. Además la única forma que él se entere es que él tome de mi sangre —cosa que yo no dejaría que pase, no después de lo que había presenciado una hora antes.

—Bien —accedió—, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, donde mis padres se enteren me desheredan.

—Nadie sabrá aparte de nosotros —él asintió y se sentó en mi cama. Me hizo señas para sentarme a lado y yo accedí, él corrió mi cabello a un lado pero antes tuve que preguntar algo.

— ¿Me volveré adicta? —si fuera el caso desistiría, no quería volverme adicta a la mordida y menos de mi mejor amigo.

—No, aunque habrán veces que tu cuerpo lo desee. Tengo que ser sincero, Rose, una vez que te muerda sentirás como si tu cuerpo experimentara miles de sensaciones a la vez —con mis ojos abiertos asenti entendiendo el punto.

— ¿Querré follar contigo? —pregunte horrorizada, era mi mejor amigo pero no me veía en la cama con él, no tan íntimamente.

—No, Rose, —él se rio sensualmente— pero si te excitaras un poco ahora ¿quieres hacerlo? —preguntó, lo pensé por un momento, mi miedo era volverme adicta pero eso no va a pasar y ahora sé que no querré follar con mi mejor amigo, no veía el problema.

—Si quiero hacerlo —él asintió con la cabeza y volvió acomodar mi cabello.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el borde de la cama en una posición un poco incomoda, sentí el aliento de Christian en mi cuello y causó que me estremeciera anticipadamente; él suavemente pero con elegancia me levantó y me sentó ahorcajadas en su regazo, la posición era un poco comprometida, pero sé que era para mejor acceso, la punta de su lengua salió y la pasó por todo mi cuello, era tan sexy y a la vez tan escalofriante, yo me agarre de sus hombros con miedo a caerme aunque fuera imposible, Christian me tenía bien sujetada.

Su lengua acaricio mi cuello como la seda y pronto llegó el momento, sentí como Christian abrió su boca y sus colmillos se enterraron en mi cuello, la carne se rompió dando cabida a sus dos colmillos, me estremecí de dolor como perforó mi piel, se sentía como cuando un alfiler trapazaba la tela, ágil y perfecto. El dolor fue rápidamente sustituido por placer, Christian bebió de mi de una manera sensual, cuando la primera gota de sangre tocó su paladar el gimió, al parecer era deliciosa, yo cerré mis ojos y me entregue al placer que recibía.

Me sentí como si hubiera consumido drogas, era una mezcla entre el sueño y la realidad, mis caderas sin querer se aprisionaron con la pelvis de mi mejor amigo buscando un poco de libertad, mi cuerpo estaba excitado, Christian bebió despacio de mí, todo bailaba a mi alrededor y una hermosas luces brillaban delante de mí, sentí su agarre en mi cintura él se apretó más llevándome a sus caderas, yo gemí como el placer me recorría las venas. Christian tenía razón, esto se sentía como un orgasmo, o eso pensé yo, nunca había tenido uno tan satisfactorio. De hecho nunca había sentido uno.

Pronto, para mi gusto, él se separó de mí y sentí pasar su lengua por donde tenía la herida, sabía que mañana sanaría gracias a su saliva, yo me aparte y vi por la esquina de su boca caía una pequeña gota de sangre, la vi con devoción, con deseo de probarla, me sentía hipnotizada por aquel rojo carmesí que desprendía su labio. Con lentitud baje mis labios a los suyos y con la punta de mi lengua la pase por toda su comisura, él se aferró más a mí, mi cuerpo estaba entre el éxtasis y la excitación dos combinaciones muy peligrosas. La sangre no me supo diferente, siempre mantuvo ese sabor metálico tan peculiar de ella, pero Christian pensaba distinto, porque él estaba en el éxtasis el disfruto de mi sabor, lo vi tan sexy que me lancé y bese sus labios, no era la primera vez así que no se asustó. Él me devolvió el beso, su lengua paso por mi labio como saboreándome y yo gemí en su boca, él besaba demasiado delicioso y esa era la razón por la cual las tenía a todas en el piso arrodilladas por él, su labios era agiles y calculadores, casi hipnóticos, sus colmillos se enredaban en mis labios y los mordía levemente robándome suspiros de placer. Christian era callado y reservado pero, en lo poco que conocía de su vida privada apostaría que es un excelente amante. Nos besamos un poco más, degustándonos el uno al otro pero nos separamos, necesitaba aire.

—Eso fue… —él comenzó a decir pero se detuvo buscando la palabra— alucinante, eres exquisita, Rose, tu sangre sabe mejor de lo que huele.

¿Ves? Acababa de besarme como un amante enamorado para luego tratarme como siempre. Realmente no hacíamos un drama de ello como todo el mundo—. Bueno, vaya, gracias por el cumplido —rodeé mis ojos y me paré, mala idea, el mundo giro muy rápido.

—Cuidado, Rose, acabas de perder sangre —Christian me tomó en sus brazos y me acostó sobre la cama—. Aunque veo que no te has desmallado, eso significa que eres resistente a la mordedura.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

—Cuando muerdes a un humano, este cae profundamente dormido y al despertar no recuerda nada.

— ¿Es como la hipnosis o algo así? —pregunté recomponiéndome rápidamente y levantándome.

—Puede ser, pero veo que en ti no funciona —yo rodee mis ojos como entre en el baño.

—Claro que no lo hace, recuerda no soy normal —tomé mi cepillo de diente y eche un poco de crema, mientras me cepillaba mire mi cuello, en él era un morete, suspire, mi piel era muy sensible, toqué la pequeña herida y dolió un poco, pero sólo un poco.

—Descuida, en la mañana se habrá ido —él dijo como se apoyó en el marco de mi puerta.

—Más te vale, donde Dimitri la vea nos crucifica a ambos —Christian hizo una mueca, él sabía que hablaba enserio.

— ¿Hablaras con él? —preguntó con cautela, él estaba contemplado las aguas.

—En la mañana —dije como salí del baño y apague la luz—, como le dije a Yeva, él no tiene la culpa como tampoco Alina, ella puede ser un puta o lo como quieras llamarle, pero ella no le obligo a que se la follase, si él la desea pues que la tenga —me hice la valiente aunque en realidad me moría de celos, la imagen de él dentro de ella aún estaba en mi mente y me estaba atormentando—. Yo no soy más que su "hija adoptiva" por lo cual no tengo derecho, incluso no debería sentir nada por él, eso sería incesto —hice una mueca a la palabra, realmente sonaba horrible. Mi mejor amigo rodó sus ojos.

—Eres tan extremista —él se retiró la ropa quedando en sus boxers de diseñador y se metió en la cama conmigo dándome a entender que pasaría la noche aquí—. Realmente no tienes la sangre Belikov, por lo cual no es incesto ni nada, pero si es un poco extraño sentir algo por el hombre que te crio —él dijo mirando al techo—, sin embargo no digo que sea malo, es extraño por que crecimos con la idea de que él es el hombre que te acogió pero solo por eso.

—Si lo sé, por eso tome la decisión de tratarlo como tal.

— ¿Serás capaz? —preguntó escéptico.

—Por supuesto, llevo haciéndolo 18 años y aunque lo dudes, me comportare como su hija y nada más —hice una mueca, de verdad odiaba la palabra hija y más cuando quería fingir, ser su hija era demasiado difícil cuando lo amaba como un hombre.

—Como digas, Rosie —Christian se volteo y apago la lámpara de su lado.

—Duérmete, Sparky —dije como apague la mia, la estancia quedo en un silencio total, nada se escuchaba aparte de las respiraciones.

Conciliar el sueño fue demasiado difícil, aún no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de Dimitri haciéndolo con Alina, saber que sus manos y sus besos fueron de ella era algo perturbador, sentí a Christian tomar mi mano y darme consuelo, saber que lo tenía era un gran alivio, en la vida no fui premiada con un hermano pero Christian era uno para mí, con su cálida mano en la mía me entregué a la inconciencia rogando porque la noche fuera eterna.

A la mañana siguiente me levante aturdida, odiaba las mañanas, son mi peor enemigo; escuche el grifo abierto por lo cual supe que Christian se estaba bañando, yo salí de mi cama y me estiré, mire hacia mi terraza y vi que afuera caía un diluvio. ¡Genial! Ahora hará frio todo el santo día. Rondando mis ojos me levante y estire los músculos, Dios sí que dolían, camine a mi gran armario y saque un nuevo uniforme, esas cosas eran horribles, pero al final eran de gran ayuda al menos ahorraba un poco de tiempo en la mañana ya que no tendría que elegir que ponerme.

Sentí el grifo cerrarse y Christian salir, él tenía la toalla amarrada a su torso y su cuerpo estaba húmedo por la ducha, de verdad que era sexy, su cuerpo era delgado pero tenía un abdomen bien definido aunque no me causaba ninguna emoción diferente, el camino hasta mí y me beso en la mejilla de buenos días.

—Estas horrible esta mañana —dijo como busco su uniforme en un rincón de mi armario, el siempre dejaba uno de repuesto.

—Gracias, lo sé —dije batiendo mis pestañas, el rodó sus ojos y se fue a vestir. Yo entre en el baño y quite mis pijamas, me mire en el espejo y admire mi cuerpo, yo no era fea y eso los niños de la academia lo sabía, era un poco baja comparada a todas las mujeres rusas, pero más hermosa que muchas de ellas.

Encogiéndome de hombros entre en la ducha, el agua estaba caliente, o como dice mamá Olena, como para quemar pollos. Lavé mi cabello y afeite mi cuerpo, eso era una de las peores cosas del uniforme, mis piernas siempre tendrían que estas lisas y hermosas, había optado por la cera pero esa mierda dolía mucho. Lave todas mis partes íntimas dejándolas con un rico aroma y cuando estaba lista me quede bajo el agua, sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con Dimitri y quería atrasarla todo lo posible. Anoche él no se molestó en volver a buscarme, de seguro que llevo a Alina y se quedó con ella viendo que estaba bien, sentí odio hacia ellos dos, pero luego me recordé lo que había dicho anoche, si la quería pues bueno, ¡que fueran muy felices!

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, esta mañana estaba decidida a ser hermosa y demostrarle al mundo que nadie me jodia la vida, apliqué un poco de crema hidratante en mi cuerpo y puse un conjunto de sostén y pantis súper sensual, era todo echo en seda trasparente en realidad no tapando nada, coloque mis medias colegiales y pase a ponerme la falta esta como siempre llego hasta la mitad del muslo; ni muy puta pero tampoco mojigata. Coloqué la camisa blanca, la corbata y el bléiser donde estaba el escudo del colegio.

Hice mi cabello, nada exagerado, me lo recogí en una perfecta cola de caballo haciendo ver mis risos más abundantes, el cabello me llego hasta casi la cintura, pues suelto me llegaba más allá de las caderas. Para mi maquillaje aplique solo un poco de polvo suelto y aplique un poco de rímel; la academia era muy exigente y el maquillaje estaba prohibido. Me eche un poco de brillo color cereza y estaba lista. Antes de salir aplique un poco de loción, era una CH. La favorita de Dimitri, en cierta parte lo hice a gusto.

Cuando salí del baño me encontré con que Christian no estaba, era normal, debe estar atragantándose con los platos de mi empleada. Tomé mi bolso y el de él y baje a desayunar. La casa estaba en paz, pues todos dormían, bastardos con suertes, llegue al comedor y me sorprendió ver a Dimitri, lo mire un poco y él se veía cansado algo raro para un vampiro, él me sintió llegar y levanto su cabeza, nuestros ojos se encontraron, y en ellos vi la tristeza, tome una respiración y dándole una sonrisa (supuse que fue cálida) camine hasta la mesa.

—Bueno días, Dimitri —bese su mejilla y me senté a comer mi cereal. Él me miro por un momento conmocionado.

—Buenos días, Rose, ¿Cómo dormiste? —su voz era suave y cautelosa, también pude percibir un poco de miedo en ella.

—De maravilla —mentí, pero él me creyó—, sin embargo tenemos que hablar.

—Rose, siento mucho… —levante mi mano haciéndole callar.

—Vamos a la sala —él asintió y camino conmigo, pase por el lado de Christian y me dio una mirada de aliento.

Llegamos a la sala y la ama de llaves estaba limpiando, Dimitri la miró y ella asintió y con rápido saludo se marchó, nadie dijo nada, las cosas estaban demasiado tensas; él me miraba y yo miraba hacia la tormenta que caía afuera, de verdad era un diluvio, me vi tan perdida en ella que no me percate la incomodidad de Dimitri hasta que habló.

—Roza, siento lo de anoche, no sé qué me paso yo… —levante mi mano y nuevamente lo interrumpí.

—No vi aquí para que me des explicaciones, no tienes por qué, solo quiero pedirte disculpas por como actué, no era mi lugar ni comportamiento, lo lamento. —Él se quedó en silencio, no creyendo lo que salía de mis labios.

— ¿No estas enojada? —preguntó un tanto confundido, me encogí de hombros y respondí.

—Un poco, ella es mi amiga y tiene mi misma edad, pensé que tendrías un poco más de respeto —él se estremeció por mis palabras—, pero en fin, vivimos en un mundo muy diferente al que todo el mundo está enseñado y las cosas son un poco diferente por estos lados, demasiado diría yo, así que si quieres estar con ella no le veo el problema —joder, dolía tanto mentir pero era lo mejor, así yo me protegía de no salir herida.

—Rose no es lo que piensas… —nuevamente lo detuve.

—Mira, Dimitri, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, anoche entendí muchas cosas y una de ella es que eres como un _padre_ para mí —me rompí al decir eso, él no era tal cosa para mí pero no quería arruinar las cosas, yo lo amaba y si no lo podía tener como hombre, lo aceptaría como cualquier otra cosa, así sea como mi padre—. Y sé que has dado estos 18 años de tu vida para dedicármelos a mí, no te puedo privar más de vivir, llego el momento en que vuelva y hagas tu vida, con ella o con otra mujer, la que quieras estará bien conmigo, sólo espero que me disculpes por como trate a Alina anoche y espero volver a estar bien.

— ¿Tu padre? —salió como una pegunta, dolor estaba marcado en su rostro, pero no entendía por qué, para mí él me veía como su hija— ¿piensas eso de mí? —me encogí de hombros.

—De una forma u otra, me has cuidado como uno y por ello te debo respeto, sé que tú me miras como a una hija y sé que me amas por lo cual no dejare que algo como lo de anoche nos separe, además en unos meses me iré a la universidad y tú ya no tendrás que vivir tan pendiente di mi —él se quedó callado, sus ojos cambiaron de color, colores que nunca había visto en mi vida. No dijo nada y yo tampoco realmente no tenía más palabras, o si, solo que no era capaz de decirlas.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que dijo, su voz perdió fuerza y volumen—. Me alegro de que estemos bien —el me dio una media sonrisa que me calentó el corazón.

—A mi igual —dije y no aguantando más, me lancé a sus brazos, él me atrapó y me llevó a su pecho. Mi corazón latía a mil, sentirlo tan cerca hizo que nacieran muchos sentimientos, sentimientos que no debían estar ahí.

Dimitri me sostuvo fuertemente, lo sentí aspirar mi aroma he hice lo mismo con su loción, aquella quedo marcada en mi uniforme; ella me acompañaría todo el día. Nos quedamos en los brazos de uno en el otro mucho tiempo, más de lo normal. En este momento solo quería sentir su cercanía, escuchar los lentos latidos de su corazón, tan íntimo, como fuera por última vez.

—Rose, hora de ir —Christian rompió el momento. Como me llamó desde el pasillo, Dimitri me soltó y me dedico una sonrisa.

—Ten un gran día y procura no meterte en más líos, ha este paso no te graduaras en el verano.

—Relájate, Dimitri, a partir de ahora seré una buena chica —le guiñe un ojo como bese ambas de sus mejillas, él hizo lo mismo permaneciendo más tiempo del requerido.

—Más te vale —dijo cuándo se apartó.

Yo sonreí y tomando mi mochila me marche, Christian ya me esperaba en su hermoso jaguar negro, ese auto era mi debilidad, me senté en el asiento del copiloto, echando ambas mochilas en la parte de atrás, el motor rugió sacándonos de mi casa, en el camino hablamos animadamente, le conté como fue y él me dijo que era muy valiente, bueno, esas nos fueron sus palabras exactamente, pero al fin y acabo significaban lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos a la academia, esta estaba lleno de estudiantes, aún era temprano, pero era algo normal. Christian aparcó el coche y ambos nos bajamos, mientras caminábamos todo el mundo me saludaba y me invitaba a una fiesta en la noche, pues hoy era viernes y eso significaba descontrol; estaba más que claro que Christian y yo iríamos. Lo bueno de ser la consentida de alguien como Dimitri es que unas cuantas palabras cálidas y unos ojos de perritos levantarían el castigo, aunque Olena no me devolvió mi precioso bebe acepto devolver mi libertad y una de mis tarjetas, no era lo que quería pero al menos eso es mejor que nada.

Llegamos a la mesa donde estaban todos mis amigos y Eddie me recibió con una sonrisa preciosa. Eddie pertenecía a la familia Mazur, siendo así sobrino de Abe. Él era hermoso con cabellos castaños rubios y una piel levemente familiar a la mia, sus ojos eran de un precioso dorado herencia de su madre y al igual que Christian su contextura era delgada pero presumía de un cuerpo atlético. Mire la mesa y en ella vi que estaba Alina quien lucía como la misma mierda, también habían dos niñas más, las cuales no recordaba su nombre.

— ¿Alina estas bien? – pregunte como me senté a su lado poniendo cara de inocente y amiga preocupada.

—Ah. Hola, Roza —ella me beso en las mejillas causándome estremecer—. Y para responder a tu pregunta, sí, me siento como la mierda, mi cabeza la siento estallar —sentí ganas de reírme pero me contuve.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te has lastimado?

—No lo sé —ella respondió—, sólo recuerdo que después de llegar de tu casa la cabeza me estaba matando.

—Lo siento mucho —dije—, pero estarás bien ¿iras a la fiesta de la noche verdad?

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada —sus ojos brillaron y yo solo sentía rabia por dentro, la había querido tanto que no creí que me traicionaría como lo hizo, sin embargo me quede en silencio y hable un poco más con ellos antes de la primera clase.

Odiaba las matemáticas, de verdad, ¿a qué gilipollas se le ocurrió inventar tanta mierda? No sé cuándo en la vida una ecuación cuadrática me podría servir de algo, pero al parecer mi maestro pensaba todo lo contrario, él amaba las matemáticas, es más, apostaba mi vida que si pudiera se casaba con ellas. A una si preste atención, pues tenía que sacar una buena nota si quería que Olena me devolviera mi carro.

La clase fue eterna pero al menos saque un 10 en la prueba pasada, si seguía así a fin de mes mi bebe volverá a mí. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me senté en la mesa con mis amigos, a pesar de ser de la familia más influyente no poseía muchos amigos cercanos, conocidos un monto y me llevaba bien con toda la escuela, pero mi grupo era pequeño, eran de las personas que más confiaba, pero bueno, eso cambio.

El día transcurrió normal, Alina, como buen perro fiel, me buscaba el lado siempre que podía. O ella era estúpida o ignoraba mi tono, una de dos, no importaba que le decía o que ocurría no conseguía quitármela de encima. Pronto llegó la hora de regresar a casa, pero antes decidí pasar por el baño, al entrar estaba solo pero eso no demoro en cambiar.

— ¿Así que, qué piensas hacer? —pregunto una niña con voz mimada.

— ¿Qué crees tú? —reconocí la voz de Alina. Con sumo cuidado, baje la tapa del retrete y me monte encima de él. Quería escuchar que planeaba la gata.

— ¿En serio vas a seducir a Dimitri Belikov? —la chica con voz mimada pregunto asombrada.

—No cariño, hare más que eso —sentí mi sangre hervir— quiero que ese hombre sea mío y lo será.

— ¿Qué pasa con Rose? —escuche a la voz chillona preguntar.

—Nada, ella es mi amiga y la quiero, pero quiero a Dimitri. Míralo de esta manera: seré como su madre en un futuro, es como una forma de ser mejores amigas para toda la vida —mi ira estalló, quería matarla, picarla y enterrarla en lo más profundo del bosque, ¿cómo se atrevía a si quiera pensar eso? Primero muerta a dejar que ella fuera como "mi madre" o la mierda que sea.

— ¿Crees que ella aceptara eso? —volvió hablar la chica. En serio, su voz me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza mortal.

—Tiene —respondió la perra— no le quedara de otra, una vez que Dimitri me acepte en su cama no habrá marcha atrás —"ya veremos eso, " pensé para mis adentros. Las mujeres hablaron un rato más, pero todo fue en torno a la fiesta; cuando salieron aproveché y me fui a casa todo el tiempo echando humo.

—La odio, quiero matarla, pero antes quiero hacerla sufrir —era la décima vez en la noche que lo decía. Christian se sentó en el sillón y me escuchó. Luego de llegar a casa le llame para que viniese, luego de contarle todo no había dejado de quejarme todo el tiempo

—Rose, debes calmarte y debes vestirte, no quiero que entre Dimitri y se lleve la impresión que no quiero —mire hacia abajo y vi que tenía una solo toalla, sin nada por debajo a excepción de mis bragas.

—Que importa lo que el piense, Christian, Alina se quiere meter en mi casa, en la cama de Dimitri, en serio ella piensa que yo la llamare mamá —hice una mueca—. Puta enferma. Y lo peor es que lo consiguió, anoche lo hizo y si tan solo supiera eso ella sabría que había ganas ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué Dimitri tiene que pensar con la de abajo y no la de arriba? Hay tantas mujeres en el mundo, pero el muy gilipollas tenía que meterse con mi amiga.

— ¡Rose! Cálmate, mujer, desde aquí puedo sentir la velocidad de tu corazón —no me había fijado, pero tenía a Cristián enfrente de mi sosteniéndome por los hombros y mirándome a los ojos—. Él cometió un error, pero sabes que él no hará de Alina su esposa, Rose, ni siquiera su amante ocasional, él no la quiere y sea lo que sea que haya pasado ayer para él fue un error, basta con verle la cara al hombre.

—No importa, pasó, Christian, y joder eso me duele mucho —dije como una lagrima salió de mis ojos— él la toco y la poseyó, él no debió hacer eso y lo odio por eso, me traiciono de la peor forma que pudo haberlo hecho. Yo sé que él no sabe cómo me siento, pero igual él debió pensar que estar con mi amiga me lastimaría —Christian me miró con cariño y compresión, él era el único que me entendía.

—Oh, Rose —fue todo lo que dijo como me tomo en sus brazos, era lo que necesitaba, consuelo de alguien a quien quería. Una parte de mi estaba en paz, pero la otra seguía albergando ese odio hacia Dimitri, estaba dolía y quería que él sintiera un poco de este dolor—. Todo estará bien —Christian dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Ahora quiero que te pongas hermosa y vallas a esa fiesta conmigo, nos la pasaremos muy bien y podrás despejar tu mente de todo —asentí y le sonreí—. Esa es mi chica.

Rodeé mis ojos y me separé, no sin antes sentir la presencia de Dimitri, él venía, lo sentía, no quería verlo, si lo hacía le diría cuanto lo odiaba. Me volví hacia donde Christian quien me miraba con curiosidad, Dimitri se estaba acercando. Yo mire a Christian y antes de saber que estaba haciendo deje caer la toalla, él miro a mis pechos con asombro, curiosidad y… deseo — Rose, ¿Qué haces? – él preguntó.

—Sígueme la corriente —dije como camine hasta él, él dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó sobre el sofa donde estaba sentado, yo caí encima de él, Dimitri estaba al otro lado la puerta, lo sentía, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero sí que quería que el viese que él no era el único que podía tener diversión. La puerta se abrió y yo estrellé mis labios con Christian, él estaba tenso, pero como dije, me siguió la corriente.

— ¡Rose! —sentí alguien gritar mi nombre antes de sentir un conjuntos de manos arrastrarme lejos de Christian. Lo había conseguido, el anciano estaba cabreado.

* * *

 _Hola mis amores._

 _Siento tanto la tardanza pero tengo una buena escusa, en este momento mi salud es un poco delicada por lo cual no había podido sentarme y publicar, pues el capitulo estaba listo desde la semana pasada pero mi situación empeoro por lo cual termine en la clínica y apenas logre salir. Unas de ustedes ya lo sabían y me dieron un inmerso aliento por lo cual se los agradezco con mi corazón._

 _Esta semana he recibido visitas nuevas y unos nuevos comentarios de usuarios nuevo, eso me ha dado mucha alegría. Gracias a todos los que le han dado la oportunidad ha esta historia de verdad que eso me llena de regocijo._

 _espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Nos vemos a la próxima._


	12. Capitulo 11

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado por Euda**

Cuando era más joven, mi abuela me enseño a controlar mi ira. Siempre fui una persona controlada y la cual no deja que sus emociones fuertes se manifestaran de manera que puedan causar daño a nadie, no me gusta lastimar a la gente; aunque debo admitir que cuando era un poco más joven, en la época que recién había despertado, vivía enojado con el mundo por lo cual no pasaba un solo día en el cual no golpeara alguien hasta el borde de la muerte, siempre temía de que lo mataría pero al final siempre fui capaz de detenerme, ¿autocontrol? No creo que haya sido eso, más bien pensaba que yo no era un monstro, me había convertido en uno, pero no por ello tenía la excusa de actuar como uno.

Con los años aprendí a canalizar esa energía negativa y me la guardaba, no quería perder los estribos y realmente terminar matando a alguien; durante años opté por mejor golpear sacos de boxeo, eso hasta que alguien intento dañar a Rose. Aquel día sentí como que algo exploto en mi interior, fue una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y ¿miedo? Aun no estoy seguro de eso último, de hecho aún hay noches en las que me pregunto si realmente sentí miedo en aquel momento, miedo a perderla o el miedo irracional de no poder protegerla. Y aunque pasaba horas dándole vueltas al asunto nunca encontré la respuesta, tal vez era porque no fui creado para sentir temor.  
Pero aunque no fui diseñado para temer, si lo hice para matar por lo cual esa noche en la que arranque la vida de ese hombre, me sentí en éxtasis, quería matar y arrasar con todo el mundo, me sentí poderoso, me sentí en la cima del mundo. No sé qué fue lo que me contuvo, si fue la promesa, fui mi parte racional o fue Rose; creo que fue esta última, ella me hacía estar en paz con el mundo, conmigo mismo, yo quería ser lo mejor para ella. A pesar de mi naturaleza sádica y oscura quería mostrarle que de la oscuridad podría brillar luz.

Con el paso de los años no volví a perder los estribos, ni siquiera Rose con sus elocuencias y sarcasmo me hacían perderlos, de echo ella pensaba que me enojaba y quería arrancarle la cabeza, pero ella no veía que me causaban gracia, cada locura y travesura que pasaba por su mente me resultaba de lo más divertido. Si, sé que no debía ser así pero era inevitable, si fuera mi hija tal vez me enojaría, digo como padre queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, pero el caso era que ella no era mi hija, para mi ella más que eso y a pesar de que la eduque como tal nunca la vería como mi hija. ¿Cómo mujer? Si, de hecho la veía como mujer y creo que es desde antes de que ella lo fuera.

Y es por eso que tal vez, nunca me había sacado de mis casillas, bueno, eso hasta ahora. La imagen al frente mío casi nublaba mi juicio.

Sobre un costoso sillón estaba, mi niña, mi mujer, desnuda sobre un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, era nada más ni nada menos que Christian. Mi sangre hirvió. Rose estaba de espaldas a mí pero vi su desnudez la cual sólo tapaba una fina tela de encaje que supuse que era su braga, las manos de Christian estaba en sus glúteos y este los masajeaba mientras devoraba la boca de mi mujer. Lo odie, odie cada centímetro de él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? Pero a un ¿Quién se creía si quiera para pensar que era digno de su cuerpo? Se escuchó un sonido, la voz de alguien llena de odio, costo darme cuenta de que era la mía y eso lo descubrí porque tome a Rose de los hombros y la aparte de Christian, tan duro que sabía que mañana sus brazos estarían magullados.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —grite. Rose, en vez de lucir temerosa, tenía una sonrisa llena en su rostro, ella no tapo su desnudez en cambio se quedó ahí parada como Dios la había traído a la tierra. Por un momento me maraville mirando el cuerpo que hace tanto tiempo dejo ser el cuerpo de una niña; sus curvas eran definidas al igual que sus turgentes y grandes pechos; su abdomen era marcado por las horas de gimnasio; sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Ella era perfecta más allá de exquisita, por un momento desee que la pequeña y sexy tanga no estuviera y así poder apreciarla totalmente desnuda. La imagen ante mi despertó a mi amigo, y vaya que fue de una manera que nadie lo había hecho jamás. Deseaba arrancarle ese trozo de tela e incrustarme en ella y hacerla mia, solo mia.

— ¿Alguno va a responderme? —volví a preguntar regañándome mentalmente. Yo no debía estar pensando en ella así de esa manera. Miré a Christian quien estaba más pálido de lo normal, parecía que de alguna forma sabía que tal vez su vida llegaría hasta ese día, pero para su suerte, Rose, habló.

—Pasando el rato —ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tomé una respiración profunda aunque de nada de sirvió, mi cuerpo estada inundado por la rabia o mejor dicho los celos, si eran celos, tenía celos de que Christian pudiera tocar lo que es mío aun sin saber que lo era.

—Eso es más que pasar el rato —dije con los dientes apretados. Mi ira creció al ver la sonrisa de culo en los labios de Rose—. Estaban a punto de tener sexo, ¿o me equivoco?

—No —ella ni siquiera intento negarlo, gesto que me enfureció más—. Aunque no sé por qué te enojas tanto —dijo ella caminando hasta mí y tomando su toalla, tal vez se dio cuenta apenas de su desnudes. Por un momento me desilusioné de que ella ocultara su hermoso cuerpo de mi vista—. Si mal no recuerdo, eso mismo hacías ayer con Alina, ¿o es que acaso ya se te olvido? —mis ojos se abrieron, ella no iba a tocar ese terreno. Había dicho que todo estaba bien.

—No es lo mismo —dije con los dientes apretados. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Christian salió disparado hacia la puerta, tal vez algunos los tomarían como cobarde pero yo lo tomaba como sabio.

—Lo es —dijo ella con una mirada de odio en su rostro. Jamás le había visto esa mirada y menos hacia mí—. Es exactamente lo mismo, al igual que tú estabas dentro de ella, Christian lo iba hacer conmigo —mis manos se apretaron a la imagen de Christian adorando el cuerpo de Rose, fue demasiado para mi aguantar, intente respirar, intente controlarme y me recordé que la mujer que tenía adelante mío era mi _hija,_ o al menos algo por el estilo—. Pero tienes razón, en una cosa, no es lo mismo, yo por lo menos puedo darme el lujo de decir que Christian es mi primero hombre, a diferencia de Alina, quien está tocada por media ciudad ¡oh! pero tú ya sabes eso. Como te encanta follarte a las más putas de esta ciudad, no se me hace raro que también lo hicieras con ella, de echo estoy por pensar que no es la primera vez que lo haces… —no termino la frase antes de que cualquiera de los dos nos diéramos cuenta la tenía contra la pared.

— ¡Cállate! —grite desde el fondo de mis pulmones. Otra en su lugar estaría atemorizada, pero Rose estaba lejos de estarlo, ella estaba igual o peor de enojada que yo— Por primera vez en tu vida cierra tu maldita boca y no hables de lo que no sabes.

— ¿De lo que no se? —Pregunto ella con escepticismo— ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que te follas a media ciudad? ¿O crees que no recuerdo que también te follas a nuestro personal? En serio, Dimitri, ¿es que acaso atraer una mujer decente te cuesta tanto? ¿O es que solo las putas… —ella se detuvo y me miro de arriba abajo con ojos llenos odio y frialdad, para luego reencontrarse con los míos y sonrió venenosa— son capaces de hacerte sentir hombre?

La mire con asombro y odio, no la odiaba a ella me odiaba a mí mismo, ella tenía razón, en mi cama solo había mujeres de la vida fácil, pero no era por lo que ella creía, era por una razón distinta que jamás cruzaría por su cabeza; la observé mejor, sus labios estaban hinchados y ella estaba agitada, lo sentía por que al respirar su pecho chocaba contra mi pecho, la fricción de sus pechos me causaba estremecer, a pesar de estar cubiertos por la toalla, que aun dejaba sentir la dureza de sus pezones; su piel se puso de gallina bajo mi mirada. Bajo la luz tenue de la habitación ella fue perfecta. Mi enojo dejo mi cuerpo en un momento y a otro era como si algo o alguien tomara toda esa rabia de mí y la transformara, teniendo como resultado a la lujuria, al deseo.

Di apenas un paso hacía atrás, intentando alejarme, pero el olor que emanaba de su piel me tenía cautivado, ella olía a flores con su esencia de mujer, esa que emana de los lugares más prohibidos y exquisitos de una mujer. Aspire su aroma, el aroma dulzor de su sangre me lleno las fosas nasales, mi garganta pico por la sed. Por la necesidad de probar su sangre, mataría al mundo entero por una sola gota de ella. Apreté mi agarre en sus brazos, le estaba causando daño, y la mueca en su rostro me lo advirtió, pero ella no entendía que era la resistencia que yo tenía para no abalanzarme sobre ella y hacer algo de lo que ella me podría odiar de por vida. Mire sus labios, eran esculpidos y rosados que invitaban a los míos a unirse con ellos. Recordé la sensación que sentí al tocarlos en la cabaña, la piel se me puso de gallina, quería volverlos a sentir, pero ahora quería que ella participara, quería que ella sintiera como devoraba su boca.

—Roza, —dije con voz baja y pesada— no tienes idea de cómo son las cosas —dije tratando de mantener el ultimo gramo de autocontrol. Si tan sólo ella supiera que cada noche la deseo entre mis sabanas, si tan sólo ella supiera que cada vez que hay una mujer en mi cama deseo que sea ella, si tan sólo ella supiera.

—Estas equivocado, Dimitri —ella dijo aún mirándome a los ojos—, se las cosas mejor que nadie, por eso sé que Alina y tu son tal para cual —el veneno en su voz me trajo del nuevo al presente.

— ¡Basta! —Exclame— por primera vez en tu vida deja de hablar sin saber, no sabes cómo fueron las cosas y aunque los supieras jamás lo entenderías —mi respiración, al igual que el tono de mi voz, fue aumentando.

— ¡Entonces explícame! —Gritó ella— explícame por qué cojones te la estabas cogiendo, explícame por qué cojones te acuestas con todas menos con… —se calló y mordió sus labios, espere a que terminara la frase, pero el caso fue que no lo hizo— ¿sabes que? Olvídalo —ella intento zafarse pero yo no la deje, no quería perder el contacto con su piel.

— ¿Me odias? —pregunté. Quería saberlo, la forma en que me estaba mirando, su cuerpo tensado bajo mi tacto era un indicio de ello pero no quería creerlo hasta que saliera de sus labios aunque si aquellas palabras lograran salir de sus labios no sabría cuál sería mi reacción.

— ¿Acaso eso importa? —preguntó ella.

—A mi si —dije sin más—. Eres demasiado importante para mi —solté una de sus manos y con la yema de mis dedos acaricié su mejilla; ella me rechazo bruscamente volteando su cabeza. Dolió, pero también alimento el fuego dentro de mí. Tome bruscamente su barbilla y la obligue a mirarme— ¿Me odias? —pregunté esta vez con más ímpetu.

—Si —respondió con su voz contaminada de aversión—, te odio por haberla tocado de aquella forma —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero el odio en sus ojos jamás desapareció.

Sus palabras eran falsas, yo lo sabía, o de eso me quería convencer. Yo podía ser odiado por el mundo, pero menos por ella, por cualquiera menos por ella. A una sí, el dolor en su voz la delato, ella no me odiaba, pero tampoco exactamente me amaba en ese momento; ella estaba ofendida y un poco dolida por lo que había hecho con su amiga, yo me odiaría si estuviera en su lugar.

Quería quitar esa mirada de su rostro, no quería ver tanto odio en sus hermosos ojos, ella no tenía por qué sentirse así. Si tan solo pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía, ella entendería porque hago lo que hago, ella no tenía por qué sentirse excluida o pensar que eso pasaría cuando era más que claro que ella era la única mujer que ocupada hasta el último de mis pensamientos. Detalle su cara, tan delicada y a la vez tan feroz, mire sus labios de nuevo esos deliciosos y regordetes labios que me incitaban a probarlos.

—Bésame —ella dijo en voz baja, tan baja que pensé que lo había imaginado. Aunque supe que no fue así, la urgencia y el ruego de su voz no podían haber sido imaginación mía.

Ella humedeció sus labios incitándome, retándome a probarlos, me mordí la mejilla, quería apartarla, quería decirle que no podía que era un error, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, ella se quedó quieta, su respiración era casi inexistente. Ella repitió su orden, tal vez pensando que por alguna razón no la llegue a escuchar antes.

—Dimitri, bésame —su voz salió con lamento y un poco de vergüenza.

La apreté más contra la pared, aprisione mi cuerpo contra el de ella, todo en mi gritaba peligro, que me alejara que esto no era sano, pero la parte irracional de mí, me decía que me quedara que aprovechara, que esto era lo que tanto había deseado. Rose, debió notar mi vacilación por el veneno en su voz regreso.

—Ya veo —musitó—, al parecer no soy tan mujer con lo es Alina, o aquellas otras mujeres…

No la deje terminar. Selle mis labios con los de ella. La sola comparación provocó escozor en mi interior, ella no era como aquellas y esperaba que nunca lo fuera. Rose se tensó, ella no creía que esto estuviera pasando, yo no creía que estuviera pasando, definitivamente estaba loco y me iría al infierno por esto. Sin embargo, su asombro no duró mucho puesto que sus labios se moldearon con los míos.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la piel, cada poro de mi piel se erizo del miedo y la excitación, pues sus labios eran mejores de los que me imagine, eran dulces y gentiles pero a la vez voraces y llenos de devoción, pero yo no debí saber eso. La bese con delicadeza, dejando a un lado ese instinto salvaje que en mi predominaba, quería palpar y degustar esa esencia prohibida que de su boca emanaba. Rose fue más atrevida y mordiendo mi labio pidió entrada, se la di, era todo lo que deseaba.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una danza por el dominio que nadie logró ganar, me deje llevar, solté sus manos y las baje contorneado su cuerpo; ella reacciono a mi tacto, su cuerpo se erizó y ella se pegó más a mi como si quisiese fundirse en mi interior ambas de sus manos temblorosas se enredaron en mi cuello y a su vez dentro de las hebras de mi cabello, ella me aprisionó más a su boca. Nuestras bocas seguían unidad probando de la más rica y prohibida sensación que ninguno de los dos debería haber probado. Mis manos se detuvieron en la curva de su cadera y la aprisione contra mí, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir como el corazón se le quería salir de su caja torácica. Estaba seguro de que si mi corazón tuviera un ritmo cardiaco normal, estaría igual de frenético que el suyo; a pesar de no tenerlo, podía sentir la adrenalina por cada vena de mi cuerpo.

La tomé de sus caderas y ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, camine con ella y la deja caer suavemente sobre la cama sin separar nuestros labios, no quería hacerlo, quería besar esos labios por la eternidad si se me fuera permitido, me acosté sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo, aquel cuerpo que me volvía loco desde tanto tiempo atrás y que ahora lo tenía a mi merced solo con una toalla como impedimento.

Hice más presión sobre su boca, quería degustarla, quería saborear cada rincón que se me fuera permitido. La estancia estaba en silencio y el único ruido era el de su corazón que aunque era imperceptibles para los humanos para mí era como melodía, su esencia se vio mezclada con su excitación, ese olor tan característico de mujer, de una mujer que quería ser tomada por un hombre. Yo quería tomarla, solo Dios sabía cuánto me moría por tomarla, y nada me lo impedía.

—Dimitri —ella murmuró mi nombre con lujuria y deseo, ella pensaba lo mismo que yo. Miré a sus ojos y fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera.

Allí mirando a sus ojos oscuros y deseosos vi pasar tantas imágenes delante de mí, era como si su vista me trasportara a un mundo que habíamos dejado atrás, la vi a ella como un bebe, como una niña y como una adolécete. Vi su devoción y respeto por mí, pero sobre todo vi su amor que hasta unos años atrás fue una amor puro y limpio. La ultima realización fue la que más me golpeo con fuerza, esto estaba mal, esto no debía estar pasando, Rose no podía verme como un hombre y estaba claro que yo no podía verla como una mujer, eso era ir contra los principios, pero sobre todo era ir contra mis propias creencias.

Me separé de golpe ella y termine en la mitad de la habitación. Estaba horrorizado de lo que había hecho, había estado a punto de tomarla, estaba a punto de tomar la mujer que había criado como mía, era enfermo y perturbador pero a la vez era algo tan… delicioso y prohibido. La quería, pero no más por la razones que todo el mundo creía, la quería pero como mujer, como mi amante y compañera.

—Dimitri, ¿Qué sucede? —Rose, se sentó en su cama, con sus ojos abiertos y sus labios hinchados y algo rojos por los besos previos, ella lucia sexy, provocativa. Cerré mis ojos y me intenté controlar, esto no estaba bien.

Era cierto que la amaba, como también lo era de que no éramos nada, técnicamente hablando, pero no por ello estaba bien, yo era alguien de mucho años, demasiado como para recordar, yo tenía un pasado, una historia no muy agradable, a diferencia de la de Rose que era vida y luz, tan diferente a mí, yo no podía llevarla por mi camino, no podía sabiendo desde ya cual sería el final.

—Esto no está bien —dije con voz autoritaria, tomó todo de mi hablarle así, pero yo tenía que alejarme, debía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que esto no está bien? —ella pregunto con los dientes apretados.

—Esto que acaba de pasar no está bien, esto fue… —me detuve, no quería decir las palabras porque sabía que le harían daño, pero debía, yo sabía cuál era el final de esta historia y quería evitarla a toda costa—. Esto fue un error, no se puede volver a repetir, esto es algo enfermo —ella se estremeció ante la palabra ''enfermo'' de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho a la hora de pronunciarla.

— ¿Enfermo? —ella repitió, solo que esta vez su voz salió con triste y algo vergonzosa.

—Así es —afirmé—, esto no debió pasar y no volverá a pasar —me di media vuelta y me camine hasta la puerta, con cada paso que me alejaba sentía crecer algo dentro de mí, un sentimiento no antes identificado para mí, estaba por abrirla cual su voz baja y cansada habló.

— ¿Te arrepientes de esto? —cerré mis ojos, sin embargo no me di la vuelta, no quería que ella viera el dolor en mi ojos, reuní el poco coraje que tenía en ese momento y con la voz más fría que tenía respondí a su pregunta.

—Si, por eso nunca volverá a suceder.

Y con eso salí de a habitación dejándola muda y sin saber el porqué de mi reacción.

 **PDVR**

Confusión, dolor, vergüenza, ira pero sobre todo un dolor inmenso que se instaló en mi pecho. No entendía que pasaba, hacia menos de cinco minutos Dimitri me estaba besando apasionadamente y en unos segundos después todo esto era un error, yo era un error.

Lagrimas picaron en mis ojos, me sentía humillada, o peor que eso me sentí utilizada de cierta forma. Él tenía razón en algo, no debió pasar, pero paso y eso es un indicio de que posiblemente el siente lo mismo que yo, pero también puede ser todo lo contrario, puede que el sólo me haya besado porque yo se lo pedí. O mejor dicho, se lo supliqué.

Yo no había querido sonar tan desesperada, pero luego de tenerlo tan cerca y recordar todas sus vivencias no pude aguantar más; me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado, aunque en el fondo tenia cierto regocijo, aún mis labios picaban de donde él me había besado, podía sentir a un la punta de su lengua explorando cada rincón de mi boca. Antes había recibido besos unos cariñosos y otros subidos de tonos pero nunca uno como este, sus labios eran tan gentiles y a pesar de su fría piel, su aliento era cálido y dulzón, sus labios eran gruesos y su lengua juguetona, de solo pensarlo se me eriza la piel.

— ¿Puedo? —un muy tímido Christian pregunto desde la puerta, con mi cabeza afirme y con mi pulgar limpie las dos lágrimas que habían abandonado mis ojos—. ¿Estás bien? —él preguntó una vez que estuvo sentado a mi lado.

—Perfectamente —dije como me puse de pie y fui a mi armario a vestirme. Christian me dio su famosa mirada que decía que no me creía nada—. Estoy bien, Chris, nada de qué preocuparse —él me miró por un momento más y aunque seguía sin creerme, lo dejó pasar.

—Como digas —suspiró—. ¿Entonces qué haremos? —preguntó. Podía notar que estaba un poco incómodo con todo esto, pero sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno.

—Iremos a esa fiesta y nos la pasaremos de lujo —dije como comencé a arreglarme.

— ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? —él volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, Christian, lo estoy —le dediqué una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

Era una mentira y él lo sabía bien, por dentro estaba triste y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero el caso es las lágrimas no salían, algo las mantenía presas; dentro de mi sabía que todo iba a cambiar entre Dimitri y yo, no sé cómo le iba a mirar a la cara sin recordar que casi teníamos sexo. Me estremecí. Realmente casi lo hacíamos y lo peor de todo es que yo había estado dispuesta llegar hasta el final. Cuando él estaba besándome sólo podía pensar en el deseo que recorría mi piel y me hacía desear ser suya, quería entregármele por completo, quería que él sostuviera mi cuerpo tal como los cuerpo de aquellas mujerzuelas que se le cruzaban por el camino, pero la diferencia era que quería que me amara, que me adorara como yo estaba dispuesta a adorarlo.

En mi armario elegí unos vaqueros y una blusa campesina dejando ver mis hombros y un poco de mi abdomen, me puse unos tacones de plataforma y pronto estaba lista; deje mi rostro y cabello al natural, no me sentía con el estado de ánimo como para ocuparme de mi apariencia, recogí mi bolso y salí a mi encuentro con Christian, él me miro y me dedico una sonrisa cálida la cual devolví.

— ¿Estas lista? —Él preguntó a lo cual yo asentí— Bien, entonces vamos.

Salimos de mi habitación y caminamos por la gran casa. Estaba sola, por lo general siempre lo estaba. De hecho, viéndolo bien, siempre estábamos solos. Karo y Sonya se mantenía más por fuera que aquí, Viktoria era igual por lo general estaba con su novio o sus conquistas. Realmente todo el mundo tenía su vida muy lejos de esta hacienda.

—Debo decirle a Dimitri —me costó decirlo, pero igual tenía que informarle que iba a salir, era mejor eso a que apareciese y me hiciera severo escándalo por irme sin su conocimiento. Aunque por visto, los detalles de mi paradero es lo último importante para él en estos momentos. Llegué a su oficina, estaba por tocar, pero dos voces que venían de la habitación me llamaron la atención. La primera era de Dimitri, la segunda no la reconocí. Con curiosidad y con mucha agilidad decidí escuchar.

—No estás haciendo lo que se te dice —dijo la voz misteriosa, era un hombre y a pesar de ser gruesa y acentuada tenía un toque de calidez y calma.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Dimitri. A diferencia de aquel extraño, su voz era gruesa y con un deje oscuro.

—Sabes muy bien a que me refiero —el hombre respondió— Dimitri, debes seguir con el trato.

—Yo no tengo ningún trato —respondió el con enojo.

—Tú no, pero tu abuela si y eso te incluye, debes protegerla y debes empezar por eso —aquel hombre guardo silencio un momento y con voz autoritaria volvió hablar—. Ella debe tomar la decisión correcta y contigo en el medio no lo hará. Si no cumples con tu parte Yeva deberá alejar a la chica de ti

Mis ojos se abrieron. Espere una respuesta por parte de Dimitri, pero nunca llegó, en cambio se escuchó un ruido y un golpe seco contra la pared.

—No pienses en alejarla de mí, porque en el minuto que lo hagas te matare y disfrutare verte morir —su voz era fría y llena de veneno, un escalofrió me recorrió por el cuerpo, por primera vez sentí miedo de Dimitri.

—Sabes que no puedo morir —el otro le respondió con simplicidad.

—No, tienes razón —concordó Dimitri—, pero en este momento gozas de un cuerpo humano, cuerpo del cual puedo torturar hasta que tu jefe se apiade de ti —la palabra ''jefe'' la dijo con desprecio—. Así que dile que él no manda aquí, no en mi mundo. —percibí a Dimitri soltar al hombre y sentarse en su escritorio.

—La mataras, ¿lo sabes? —el desconocido preguntó.

—Sabes que eso no pasara, la profecía dice que alguien debe morir por ella, ella no puede morir.

—Él tenía razón —el hombre rio sin humor—. Todos ustedes están equivocado. Al ella convertirse en adulta deberá elegir, y tú no puedes influenciar en su decisión.

—No lo hago —discutió Dimitri.

—Sí, si lo haces, tienes que alejarte de ella, por lo menos lo que queda de tiempo, deja que ella elija por sí sola, sabes si estas en medio conocerás la decisión de ella, tú y aquel chico lo han visto —fruncí el ceño. Dimitri no veía ni presentía cosas, eso era sólo trabajo de Christian.

—Las visiones no siempre se cumplen —discutió de nuevo Dimitri. Su voz pasó de ser aterradora un poco ¿asustada? Aunque no creo que eso fuera posible—. Las cosas ya están escritas, nada puede cambiar.

—Pueden —reiteró aquel hombre—. Y lo harán. Lo sabes.

—Ese no es su destino —se escuchó un golpe sobre el escritorio. El sonido rebotó por todo el silencio de las habitaciones.

—Tampoco era el tuyo, pero mira has mantenido tu palabra a Yeva. Las cosas cambian y empezaron por ti, lo que tú has visto pasara, si ella comete el error la profecía cambiara —se hizo el silencio en la estancia y luego con voz delicada volvió hablar—. Al cambiar la profecía ya sabes quién es el que debe morir y estoy seguro de que no quieres que nadie allegado a ti muera.

—No cambiara, no lo permitiré, yo he cumplido mi palabra — ¿Que significaba eso? Sonaba como una promesa o algo, pero era demasiado cojo como para serlo—. É no puede cambiar el juego, las cosas se harán como él lo prometió, si el incumple… —Dimitri se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Si él no cumple qué? —escuche preguntar.

—Si él no cumple con su palabra, jamás la tendrá —sencillas palabras, pero en ellas había tanta determinación.

—No puedes… —aquel hombre comenzó a decir con voz asustada. No me imagino lo que sea que haya visto en ese momento, en esa oficina, en Dimitri, pero sea lo que haya sido le asustó por primera vez en la noche.

—Es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas, Rose.

Me sobresalté, separándome de la puerta asustada. Me giré y me encontré con mi captor, entonces una sonrisa nació en la cara.

—Abe —salí corriendo a sus brazos. Él me atrapó y me llevó a su pecho.

Desde que era pequeña había creado un lazo con Abe, yo siempre le vi como una especie de superhéroe y como un padre, yo miraba a Abe de la forma que debía ver a Dimitri. Y al igual que yo, Abe también me veía como una hija y es que hasta podríamos pasar por parientes; cuando miraba a Abe era como verme a mí en un espejo, pero en hombre. Su piel era de un rico bronceado, algo pálido por su condición, pero siempre se las arreglaba para lucir un color de piel envidiable; sus ojos eran de un rico miel al igual que Eddie, pero su cabello era la fina estampa del mío, algo rizado y tan oscuro que a veces parecía negro. Él parecía un príncipe de esos cuentos turcos y cuando era pequeña él decía que yo era su princesa. Había días en los que creía que mis raíces eran turcas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté una vez que salimos de aquel abrazo tan cálido y familiar.

—Yeva —él dijo como si esa fuera la respuesta de todo el universo.

— ¡Ah! —no pregunte de que se trataba, porque apuesto que ni él sabia la respuesta— ¿hasta cuándo te quedaras? —pregunté.

—Hasta después de la fiesta —dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me alejo del estudio, yo mire hacia atrás y me mordí el labio. Quería saber más o por lo menos entender que estaba pasando.

—Aunque la pregunta es: ¿Qué hacías escuchando a escondidas, Rose? —su tono fue serio, pero no de reproche. Algo que Abe y yo compartíamos era nuestra curiosidad.

Me vi tentada a contarle de que se trababa, Abe, al igual que Christian, siempre fueron unos buenos oyentes, por no decir que también eran unos grandes socios del crimen. Pero el problema era que no podía, esto no se lo podía contar a nadie y más sin saber si era de mí quien se trataba; estaba por pensar que no, digo, es imposible que alguien le ordene a Dimitri alejarse de mí. Por todos los cielos, yo soy parte de esta familia por lo cual puede que no se trate de mí, ¿pero si no es de mi de quien hablaba, entonces de quién? Y la respuesta estaba enfrente. Alina. Alguien debió darse cuenta de su pequeña "aventura", pero nuevamente eso era imposible, Dimitri la hizo olvidar, pero si no era ella no se quien más podría ser, debía ser alguien conectado a nuestro mundo pero había tantas posibilidades. Resople exasperada por no saber que decir. Vi que Abe aún esperaba una respuesta, pero de nuevo no podía. Tuve que evadirlo con algo importante.

—Abe —comencé—, ¿crees en las profecías? —él se detuvo por un momento y me miro a los ojos, no sé lo que vio. El poder de Abe era muy singular, él podía manejar los cuatro elementos y aparte de ello sabía leer la gente, no como un vidente ni esas cosas que salen por la televisión, él lo hacía de una manera peculiar. Él podía saber las verdaderas intenciones de ellas.

—En un mundo como este debemos creer en ellas —él dijo y continúo caminando conmigo.

—Eso no es una respuesta —dije frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero saber si tú crees en ellas —salimos de la casa y nos sentamos en el jardín. La noche pintaba el cielo de un hermoso color negro y las estrellas, como pequeñas perlas brillantes, colgaban de el.

—Un poco —el admitió—. Hay cosas en las cuales debemos creer, hay otras que se han inventado para hacernos temer, pero al fin de cuentas algunas de ellas son raléales —no fue la respuesta que esperaba, era un tanto confusa, pero a una sí me encontré preguntando.

— ¿Cómo sabes cuales los son y cuáles no? —él se encogió de hombros y haciendo un pequeño remolino en la tierra con sus manos respondió.

—Simplemente lo sé —respondió. Pensé que sería todo, pero me sorprendió cuando prosiguió—. Es algo de que nunca estarás segura de sí es real o no, pero en tu interior sabes que lo es y que no lo es, es como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo? —Pregunte frunciendo el ceño— ¿qué pasa conmigo? —él sonrió con cariño y algo nostálgico dejando ver sus colmillos.

—Tu nacimiento fue predicho hace cientos de años, sin embargo, apenas sucedió hace 18 años —dijo. Yo por mi parte seguía sin entender.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—No es lo que tenga que ver —rebatió—, es el hecho de que hace más de 700 años escuche de tu nacimiento y nadie creyó, pero en el fondo yo sabía que iba a pasar, no sabía cuándo ni dónde, pero si sabía que iba a pasar y mira que no me equivoque —él sonrió con orgullo y tristeza.

—No puedo ser yo —retrocedí. Hace varios años había escuchado una profecía de alguien cuyo nacimiento acabaría con la maldición que cayó sobre los hombros de Yeva.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas? —Preguntó Abe. Esta vez fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—Sabes por qué, Abe —dije mirando al horizonte—. Según aquella profecía sería un ángel, y sí, lo soy, pero también soy uno de ustedes —me volví hacia él y lo miré con tristeza—. Quisiera poder ser el ángel de la profecía, no sabes cuánto deseo darles paz a ustedes, pero no soy yo, lo siento.

El noventa por ciento de mi sociedad no sabían que era yo, el otro diez, que era mi familia y Abe, sabía lo que era y ellos tenían la fe de que yo fuera su salvación; yo quería serlo, pero eso simplemente no podía ser, yo misma había leído los antiguos escritos y en ellos hablaba de un ángel y un demonio, pero nunca se habló de un ángel mitad demonio, por lo cual yo no podía ser.

—Además —proseguí—, si lo fuera mi cabeza estaría en la mesa de Galina —hice una mueca.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —desacordó enojado.

—Según he escuchado, ella no quiere dejar de ser lo que es. Ella quiere ser eterna.

—Rose, lo eterno no existe —Abe miraba al cielo.

—Nosotros lo somos — rebatí afirmando lo obvio.

—No, no lo somos —negó—. Vivimos más de lo normal, pero al final todos terminamos tanteando a la muerte; la diferencia con los humanos es que a ellos su propio cuerpo o el mundo los mata. Nosotros mismo nos matamos, en esta vida se llega a un punto en donde es suficiente y buscamos la muerte por nuestros propios medios.

—Eso es suicido, Abe —dije haciendo una mueca—. Sabes lo que es el castigo para ello.

—Lo sé, pero no hay de otra, quien nos impuso este castigo no tiene que vivir el horror que vivimos a diario. Prefiero suicidarme y quedar en el olvido ante los ojos de él, que vivir eternamente viendo la maldad del mundo sin que él se inmute —dijo con desprecio. Al parecer nadie en este mundo era aficionado a Dios; pero vamos, ni yo que era mitad ángel lo era. Mis pensamientos era iguales a los de Abe—. Él piensa que castigándonos demuestra su amor, pero no es así, solo nos demuestra que nos creó para dejarnos en el olvido.

— ¿Qué pasa con su promesa? —pregunté. Abe se rio, amargo y lleno de resentimiento.

—Eso es una mierda, Rose —mis ojos se abrieron. Nunca en mis 18 años había escuchado jurar a Abe, no enfrente de mi—. Hay dolor mire por donde se mire, para salvarnos alguien debe perder a su amado, la salvación no vale tal sacrificio...

Su voz se cortó, nunca había visto a Abe tan emotivo, por lo general él era temerario y sádico, pero hoy parecía casi vulnerable, sus palabras me impresionaron, eran tan melancólicas, casi como si él ya hubiese probado ya el amargo trago de perder a un amante.

— ¿Tú has perdido a alguien? —no quería preguntar. Sabía que era una falta de respeto, pero la curiosidad siempre me ganó. Abe no dijo nada, él se dedicó a mirar la noche con nostalgia y con tristeza inmensa. Nunca antes había visto tal en sus ojos.

—Eso es una historia para más adelante —él dijo con ternura.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio. Quería escucharla, me moría por hacerlo, pero también iba a respetar su decisión. La nostalgia de sus ojos me decía que su historia era triste. Aunque él no lo dijo, apuesto que su historia era una de esas que te hace llorar y piensas que Dios no existe.

—Rose. —Una tercera voz se escuchó. Mire hacia la puerta y vi que era Dimitri. Su semblante era diferente, nada que ver con el Dimitri de hace dos horas atrás, ahora el lucia algo nervioso, enojado y un poco asustado. Aunque este último no creo que fuera real, Dimitri nunca se asustaba por nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté. Por un momento, fragmentos de nuestro momento íntimo brillaron en mi cabeza, me regañe por ello; pensé que Dimitri estaba enojado o algo por el estilo, pero viendo a sus ojos descubrí que no era nada de ello, él tenía algo que lo consumía por dentro y que iba más allá de aquel momento.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo con urgencia—. Y Abe, —se volvió hacia mi acompañante— es mejor que estés presente.

* * *

 _Mis amores pido disculpas por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que como saben he estado muy delicada de salud y esta semana volví a terminar en la clínica ): motivo por el cual no había podido publicar. Ahora, no sé cuándo vuelva a subir capitulo, pero les aseguro que una vez que esté bien y en casa me sentare a escribir y publicar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por sus MARAVILLOSOS comentarios, eso me llena de una felicidad inmensa._

 _Besos, nos vemos a la próximas._


	13. Capitulo 12

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado por Euda.**

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté como entramos en la oficina de Dimitri.

—No aquí —él dijo cerrando las puertas.

Compartí una mirada con Abe, al ver sus ojos vi que él tampoco sabía de qué se trataba todo esto, pero al igual que yo sabía que pronto nos daríamos cuenta el porqué del comportamiento de Dimitri.

Dimitri movió algunas cosas en su librero y este se removió dando paso a un otra parte de la casa. Levante mis cejas. Esto se estaba pareciendo más a una película de esas de misterio, aunque a diferencia de los pasadillos secretos en las películas este era totalmente moderno; el pasillo era totalmente en grano y en sus techos eran luces Led. Dimitri se hizo a un lado y con su cabeza nos indicó que camináramos, Abe me tomo del brazo y camino conmigo. El pasillo era largo y en picada, como si fuera un túnel que nos lleva a lo subterráneo ya que su longitud era tan grande que no creo que estuviera al mismo nivel de la hacienda.

Con cada paso que dábamos los pequeños foquillos se prendía, y una vez que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, luego estos se apagaban ocultando el camino en la oscuridad ante la vista de los curiosos. Caminamos por lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero según el reloj de Abe realmente habían pasado 20 minutos, aunque eso de por si era ya mucho.

En todo el trayecto nadie dijo nada, el único sonido en el lugar era el estruendo de mis tacones y la respiración agitada de Dimitri; él iba detrás de nosotros pero nunca fui capaz de verle la cara, no sabía si quería ver lo que había en sus ojos. No quería sentir el desprecio y la decepción hacia mí. Sacudí mi cabeza, esos no eran pensamientos para ese momento, por el estado de Dimitri algo serio había pasado aquí y pronto nos daremos cuenta de que se trataba.

Por fin llegamos al final del pasillo y allí había una puerta de madera; era vieja y gastada, no entendía como aún seguía en pie. Pensé que cualquiera la podría derribar sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Dimitri pasó por un lado mío rozándome apenas y aunque fue leve su contacto fue suficiente para enviar calor por mi cuerpo. Él se paró frente a la puerta y la inspeccionó, luego de un momento movió algunas piezas que no había visto yo antes que estaban flojas y pronto la puerta fea y débil era un gran portón de roble limpio y fino.

En todo ese tiempo Abe no había dicho ni una sola palabra, me permití una mirada y vi que su cara era serena, casi como si hubiera estado esperando esto toda su vida. Las puertas se abrieron y Dimitri entro seguido de nosotros, al llegar al umbral me detuve; la magia penetró hasta mis huesos y me hizo temblar, nunca había sentido tal poder. Miré a mí alrededor y fue como traspórtame a la época medieval.

A todo el frente de mí era un gran mural, en ella era una serie de dibujos, como si fuesen jeroglíficos, pero estos más bien eran como una obra de arte, me atrevería a decir como renacentista. Enfrente de este había una gran mesa con muchos papeles y a sus lados eran estanterías llenas de libros que por su aspecto puedo apostar que no eran de este siglo, ni siquiera de los últimos tres. Escuché un golpe atrás de mi, me di la vuelta para ver de donde venia, entonces vi que la puerta había desaparecido, lo que encontré fueron más de las pinturas extrañas, pero a diferencia de las otras estas tenían un aire más divino, mas celestial.

—No te preocupes —dijo Dimitri poniéndose a mi lado—. Cuando desees salir simplemente con tu palma toca el ángel y ellas aparecerán —miré de nuevo y allí había un ángel; la detalle, era hermosa. Su piel era blanca y tersa y sus cabellos eran rojizos con rizos llenos de vida, ella tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunte pasando mis dedos por sus alas labras.

—El segundo ángel de la vida —esta vez fue Abe quien respondió—, su nombre es Janine —él dijo con la voz entre cortada.

—Era muy hermosa —dije sintiéndome atraída por ella, como si la hubiera visto antes.

—Lo es —dijo Abe. — Ella aún vive —él frunció el ceño y se corrigió—. Bueno, no en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, pero aún existe.

— ¿La has conocido? —pregunte volviendo mi atención a él.

—Es por ello que estamos aquí —Dimitri dijo como tomaba asiento en un sillón viejo de cuero.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté. Abe se paró al lado de Dimitri y asintió con la cabeza hacía él. Algo me dijo que Abe no estaba aquí para ver a Yeva, más bien él estaba aquí para decirme algo, algo que cambiaría mi forma de ver las cosas.

—Toma asiento, Rose —ordenó Dimitri sin emoción en su voz— es hora de que conozcas la verdad sobre ti misma—. Lo mire confundida, ¿a que verdad se refería? A diferencia de su orden, recosté mi cadera sobre la mesa de roble y cruce mis brazos, era un mecanismo de defensa, no sabía sobre que me estaba protegiendo pero el caso fue que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. — Como gustes —dijo Dimitri, colocándose más cómodo en su sillón.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté. Abe dejó el lado de Dimitri y se sentó en una solitaria silla en el otro extremo del salón, había una tención en el aire, que era palpable a simple vista, sin embargo Dimitri parecía ajeno a ello.

— ¿Alguien me va a responder o me han traído aquí para quedarse mudos? —exclamé exasperada.

—Rose, antes de que Dimitri diga lo que tiene que decir, necesito que me prometas que tendrás un mente abierta a todo lo que estas a punto de escuchar ¿de acuerdo? —Abe preguntó. La urgencia en su voz era palpable, nunca había escuchado Abe tan nervioso.

—Está bien, lo prometo —acepté frunciendo mi ceño cambiando mi peso al otro pie. Después de todo debí aceptar la oferta de Dimitri de tomar asiento, pero ya era tarde para ello, no quería moverme de mi lugar, temí que si lo hacía rompería la atención del lugar.

—Rose, —comenzó Dimitri— sé que lo que estoy a punto de decirte no te gustara, pero necesito que me dejes terminar, una vez que lo haga podrás expresar tu opinión —él dijo en voz neutra y casi fría; no entendía que había cambiado, joder, él fue el que me besó. Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentre a lo que Dimitri tenía que decir.

—Si, Dimitri, lo entiendo ¿Podrías ya decirme a que se debe todo esto, y por qué parece que Abe estuviera a punto de hacerse en los pantalones? —Esta última parte me hizo ganarme una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Dimitri, fue pequeña, pero fue suficiente para calentarme un poco.

—Como sabes, no eres de mi familia ni de ninguna otra conocida —comenzó, yo levante mis cejas y quería hacer un comentario sobre aquello, pero la clara advertencia en sus ojos me hizo callar—, aunque eso no es de todo el cierto. Después de muchos años luego de tu llegada nos dimos cuenta de que no eras normal, Yeva siempre lo supo, pero no dijo nada hasta hace unos años atrás, luego de una noche nos dimos cuenta de quien realmente eras y de donde provenías —levante una mano y lo interrumpí, vi a donde Dimitri se dirigía y no quería llegar a esa parte.

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso —dije con los dientes apretados—. Teníamos un trato, nunca tocaríamos el tema de mi "familia" —la palabra salió con total despreció— ¿Por qué tiene que cambiar ahora? Ellos me abandonaron, esa es la historia, no hay más que hablar Dimitri. —Me sentí furiosa e indignada, pero sobre todo furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar el tema cuando sabía cuánto daño me hacía?

—Rose, necesito que escuches, —él dijo sin emoción— es la hora de que afrontes las cosas, y no, ellos no te abandonaron, tu padre hizo lo que se le ordeno.

— ¿Mi padre? —la palabra salió con veneno y me cejo se frunció, mire a Dimitri y vi que su cólera se está subiendo— ¿Y qué hay de mi madre? —pregunté.

—No te adelantes —simplemente dijo—. Como decía, hace mucho tiempo alguien predijo tu nacimiento, mejor dicho predijo quien sería tus padres…

—Yeva.

—Si. —Él respondió aunque no hubiera sido una pregunta—. Cuando naciste, tu madre tuvo que partir y no preguntes a donde fue porque yo no lo sé —él se apresuró a decir antes de que yo abriera mi boca— la noche en que tu madre dio a Luz, sólo tu padre la ayudó, luego de eso ella se esfumo con el viento, tu padre cuido de ti un mes, te escondió y te protegió hasta que llegó el día en que te debería entregar.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? Sabes eso se llamaba abandono —escuche un suspiro y vi que había venido de Abe, me había olvidado de él.

—Rose, por favor —dijo Dimitri con los dientes apretados. Vaya, alguien estaba de muy mal humor.

—Lo siento —dije levantando ambas de mis manos como muestra de rendición.

—Un mes luego de tu nacimiento, tu padre viajo contigo y te dejo en aquel lugar donde te debería encontrar yo esa noche, y antes de que lo preguntes él no cuido de ti por que no podía, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, Yeva nunca lo dijo y no creo que lo dirá, pero él te amaba y quería cuidar de ti pero por órdenes de Yeva él te debió entregar, en pocas palabras yo debía criarte.

Perdí el equilibrio. Todo este tiempo viví en la oscuridad.

— ¿Así que Yeva me quito a mi familia?

—No, tu padre siempre estuvo a tu lado pero sin interferir, él no te podía criar Rose, era mi deber hacerlo

— ¡No! —Grité—. Era el derecho y deber de mi padre, Dimitri, ni tu ni Yeva tenían el derecho de apartarme de él y menos por una estúpida profecía. Yo no los voy a salvar, ¿cuándo van a entender eso? —Me separe de la mesa y camine hasta donde él—. Tu abuela me arrebato la oportunidad de tener mi familia —no me había percatado pero por mis mejillas rodaban lagrimas— ¿Sabes, Dimitri? Todo este tiempo pensaba una y otra vez el porqué del abandono de mi familia, todas las noches lloraba hasta quedarme dormida pensando en el deseo de tener una madre, tú fuiste testigo de ello todo el tiempo y aun así nunca dijiste nada —le estaba gritando. Me sentía enojada y herida, pero sobre todo traicionada, él vio mi dolor día y noche sin embargo nunca dijo nada.

—Rose…

— ¡No! —Volví a gritar—. Cállate y escucha —él hizo lo que le ordene—. Cada día de tu vida me has dicho cuánto me amas, pero nunca fue verdad, nunca me lo dijiste, viste mi dolor y no hiciste nada, tenías las respuesta a todo y nunca lo hiciste, no tengo una madre o tal vez si la tenga, no lo sé, pero sí sé que tengo un padre que me amo y por culpa de la locura de tu abuela me entregó y me obligo a vivir una vida de peligro.

—No digas eso...

—Es la verdad. Desde que llegué aquí todo el mundo quería matarme, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Si Yeva me hubiera dejando con él yo podría haber crecido con una vida normal dentro de su mundo, tal vez no habría que tenido que vivir confiscada dentro de una casa tantos años, pero sobre todo no habría tenido que vivir con el miedo de que alguien rajara mi garganta mientras dormía Dimitri ¿como pudiste ser tan egoísta? ¡Yo tenía derecho de saberlo! ¡Me han robado 17 años de mi vida junto a él! —me abrace a mi misma buscando la forma de controlar mis lagrimas. Dimitri se congeló, quedando callado, mis palabras habían sido más duras de lo que planeaba, pero eran la verdad, ellos no tenía el derecho de haberme hecho eso.

Nadie dijo nada, la tención de antes creció y esta vez fue percibida por todos. Abe, quien había estado presente, nunca dijo nada, en cambio él sólo se limitó a mirarme y a escuchar. Dimitri tenía su máscara, no demostraba nada, ni dolor ni arrepentimiento, al contrario, era como si ya se lo hubiera esperado; agaché mi cabeza y deje deslizar mis lágrimas. Quería consuelo, pero los únicos brazos que me los daban era los mismo que me habían causado este dolor. Vi pasar tantos recuerdos y en todos ellos yo lloraba en el pecho de Dimitri por mi madre, la que nunca pude conocer. Cada día, luego del jardín de niños lloraba horas enteras por ella, porque yo no entendía por qué no me quería cuando las madres de mis compañeras las amaban; nunca entendí el porqué, nunca entendí por qué mi padre no jugaba conmigo o me llevaba por un helado y lo peor de todo es que al final de mi llanto estaba sola en los brazos de Dimitri y mi padre por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunté. Levante mi cabeza y clave mi mirada en la cara impasible de Dimitri.

— ¿Dónde está quién? —pregunto Dimitri.

— Mi padre. Me habías dicho que él estaba a mi lado todo este tiempo, ¿o lo dijiste de forma figurativa? —pregunté, sin embargo él no respondió, fue Abe quien lo hizo.

—Ahí es donde entro yo en toda la imagen —él se levantó con elegancia de la silla y caminó hasta mi, se paró enfrente mío y me miró a los ojos.

Sus ojos cambiaron a un hermoso dorado, su mirada se tornó de cariño, de amor, pero sobre todo de dulzura; lo miré y me encontré cautivada por esos rasgos que tanta paz me había traído. Detallé cada facción de su cara y fue como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, ahora lo entendía, la dedicación, las palabras y cada caricia paterna que Abe me brindaba a lo largo de los años, por no mencionar el parecido que sólo hasta ahora podía ver con mayor claridad, todo tenía sentido ahora.

—Eres tú —mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron. Dimitri había tenido razón, todo este tiempo él estuvo ahí. Abe agachó su cabeza como arrepentido y con voz baja habló.

—Si, Rose, soy yo, perdóname —él seguía sin cumplir con mi vista, parecía avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué debo perdonarte? —pregunté frunciendo el cejo.

—Por no haber sido tan fuerte, por haberte dejado y no haberme interpuesto ante Yeva —él levanto la mirada y vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos; no sabía cómo sentirme, si enojada, triste o feliz, creo que sentía una mezcla de las tres, pero sobre todo era feliz; después de todo siempre tuve un padre y este estuvo presente en mi vida. No respondí, simplemente me lance a su cuerpo y lo estreché con toda mi fuerza.

—Lo importante es que estas aquí —dije como enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y aspire su aroma, el olía a tabaco y hierba buena.

Sentí a Abe relajarse y devolverme el abrazo. No podía creer que estaba abrazando de verdad a mi padre, esto era algo irreal, me fundí en su abrazo paternal, ese que siempre me daba pero del que yo nunca sospechaba nada. Nuestro momento se vio interrumpido por un molesto sonido.

—Diga —Dimitri dijo como respondió a su móvil. Alguien respondió y sentí como Dimitri bajo su voz— ¿Qué quieres Alina? —mi cuerpo se tensó y Abe lo noto.

— ¿Estás bien? —él me pregunto apartándome de su cuerpo, yo me gire y no respondí, vi que Dimitri me estaba dando la espalda, lo detalle y vi que su cuerpo estaba rígido, pero su voz seguía siendo sedosa y hasta un poco cálida.

—Alina, ahora no es un buen momento —el intento decirle, Alina respondió y escuche a Dimitri soltar un suspiro exasperado—. Está bien, te veo en 20 minutos —mis ojos se abrieron debí haber escuchado mal, Dimitri no podía estar haciendo planes para verle.

Aún no entendía ¿Por qué tiene que verle? Se suponía que ella era mi amiga, y ya, no tiene ninguna relación más con Dimitri a parte de mí. Imágenes de ellos dos en su baño inundaron mi mente, sentí la ira crecer en mí, así que todo fue real, realmente Dimitri la quería o por todo los cielos, apuesto a que estaban juntos y no me lo habían dicho. Salí de allí, no podía seguir aquí, no si quería recuperar mi compostura.

Sin previo aviso, solté a Abe y busque la salida, no la encontré, pero vagamente recordé a Dimitri decirme como salir, con demasiada brusquedad coloque mi mano sobre el ángel y las puertas se aparecieron, no perdí tiempo y salí disparada de aquel lugar. Estaba echando humor, iba tan rápido que no sentí a nadie seguirme hasta que a lo lejos escuché la voz de Dimitri.

—Rose, espera —con cada paso lo sentí más cerca, pero no hice caso alguno, no tenía por qué; el maldito bastardo me había mentido toda la vida y ahora se estaba follando a mi supuesta amiga, creo que esto era demasiado para aceptarlo—. Que te detengas he dicho —él me logró alcanzar y tomó mi brazo deteniendo mi marcha.

—Dimitri, suéltame —dije con la voz baja y peligrosa, sin embargo él no me prestó atención.

—Déjame explicarte, no es lo que piensas —levante las cejas, en serio me creía una estúpida. Con dureza arranque mi brazo su agarre y los cruce, hay va de nuevo mi mecanismo de defensa.

— ¿Ah no? —Pregunte sarcásticamente— ¿entonces cuéntame de que se trata? —vi como Dimitri trago ya que su manzana de adán hizo un movimiento violentamente.

—Rose, necesito que me creas, nada es lo que parece ella no me interesa —él dijo, pero yo ya no podía creerle, primero Alina y luego Abe y lo peor de todo cuando creía que ella no seguía siendo un problema descubro que está en medio de todo esto.

—Entonces dime de que se trata, dime y ha si puedo creerte —él se quedó en silencio, a pesar de mi suplica el no dijo nada, se quedó pardo, ahí sin emoción alguna, era increíble como cambiaba su estado de ánimo.

—No es el momento, Rose —simplemente dijo, como si esa fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas. Lo miré con odio, no sé en qué momento nuestra relación se volvió un campo de batalla y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

—Vete al infierno, Dimitri, y de paso llévala contigo —y con eso me aleje de él dejándolo con los ojos abiertos y la palabra en la boca.

Salí echa furia, quería golpear algo, no, quería golpear a Dimitri y asesinar a Alina, deseaba su sangre en mis manos con todo mi ser. Sentí mi garganta cerrárseme, tenía sed pero no sabía de qué, me picaba mucho y mis manos sudaban, quería saciar mi sed pero no sabía de qué era, deseaba cobrar venganza. Quería hacer sufrir a Alina por haberse metido donde nadie la llamó, ella no tenía el derecho de estar con él; sacudí mi cabeza, no debía estar pesando así, yo no era una asesina, tenía los genes pero ciertamente no lo era.

Fui a mi habitación y me encerré en ella. No quería que nadie cargara con mi amargura y menos con mi odio. Al llegar destrocé todo a mi paso, haciendo un gran desastre, en algún punto llegué a mi mesa de noche, en ella había una foto de Dimitri y yo, ambos sonreíamos y estábamos felices; me dio nauseas tan sólo verla. La cogí y con una gran fuerza la tire contra la pared haciendo de ella añicos. Él debería estar aquí tratando de explicar el por qué actuó así respecto a Abe, pero no, él estaba demasiado ocupado con su novia. El pensamiento causo una nueva ola de ira que fue el detonante para terminar con toda mi habitación. Al final de la noche, recostada en mi cama desecha, no había nada más que destruir. Las cortinas tiradas, cristal por el suelo, cojines sin plumas, todo era un puto un desastre, mi vida era un desastre, las personas a mi alrededor eran un desastre, yo era un desastre. Con ese último pensamiento finalmente mi ira se desvaneció y de nuevo lloré, llore tragándome mis gritos de lamentos hasta que la inconciencia, invitada por el cansancio, me llevó con ella.

…

— ¿Qué piensas de este? —pregunté como giraba con el sexto vestido de la tarde. Christian, estaba sentado en un sofá de la tienda mostrando lo aburrido que estaba.

—Está lindo —dijo tal y como había dicho de los últimos cinco.

—Christian, eso es lo que has dicho de todos —dije con un poco de enojo— si no quieres ayudarme puedes marcharte —me baje del estante y entre nuevamente en el probador bloqueando la puerta.

—Rose —Christian toco la puerta y por el tono de su voz vi que estaba arrepentido por su actitud—. Lo siento, es sólo que sabes que estas cosas no me van—. Abrí la puerta y me apoye en ella, él estaba apoyado a la entrada mostrando cara de arrepentido.

—Disculpa mi comportamiento —dije apoyándome a su lado quedando enfrente de él—. No sólo por hoy, sino por todos estos días.

El me dio una sonrisa comprensiva. Habían pasado tres días desde todo el drama, de mi origen y de Alina. Aún me hacía a la idea de que Abe era mi padre e intentábamos crecer juntos ante esa nueva situación, sin embargo no tuve la misma suerte con Dimitri; en estos días no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, él nunca estaba y tenía la leve sospecha de que estaba con Alina puesto que ella nunca volvió a llamar en este tiempo, además cada vez que nos cruzábamos en casa yo optaba por ignorarlo, cosa que él no quiso cambiar; se había vuelto tan frio, tan distante, tan diferente al Dimitri que conocía y amaba. El asunto del beso quedo en el olvido, bueno para él, cada noche al cerrar mis ojos lo único que veía era sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos adorando mi cuerpo. Más de una vez me despertaba para descubrir que sólo había sido un doloroso sueño que nada tenía que ver con la realidad.

A pesar de estar alejada de Dimitri, aun tenia responsabilidades con la familia Belikov (después de todo aún llevaba el apellido) y una de ellas era asistir a la fiesta anual que Olena hacía. ¿Honor a qué? No lo sé, ni tampoco preguntaba, ella celebraba cada año esa fiesta. A veces llegaba a pensar que ni ella sabía por qué, era como simple tradición de la familia o algo así.

—Oye —dijo él— no lo sientas, has pasado por mucho y es entendible tus cambios de ánimo —él retiró un mechón de mi cabello de mi cara y me regaló una sonrisa.

—Gracias, eres el mejor —me alcé un poco y le di un beso en su mejilla.

—Ahora. —Tomó mi mano y me hizo, viendo mí vestido de color zafiro—. Es hermoso, pero no es tu color, me inclino más por el blanco.

—Buena elección —respondí, él me sonrió y me dejo sola para cambiarme.

A pesar de que la fiesta era cada año, los gustos cambiaban, ya no teníamos que usar vestidos de la época medieval, pero si máscaras, aunque eso era más aceptable. Al final me decidí, con ayuda de Christian, por un vestido color blanco, hecho en encaje, el vestido fue con un escote elegante y mangas cortas, con caída aferrada a mi cintura y fluía hasta el suelo espejándose en el proceso, en si era sencillo pero elegante. Mirándome en el espejo podía pasar por una novia, no de cuentos de hadas pero si por una de esas que se casan al escondido.

Me volví a poner mi ropa y tomé el vestido el cual compraría y me fui hacia la caja, en ella me recibió un chica con una sonrisa. Pagué por todo y me fui con Christian. La fiesta sería en la noche, lo cual me dejaba unas tres horas para ponerme bella.

Cuando llegué a casa todo el mundo estaba ocupado. Olena como siempre de perfeccionista estaba organizando hasta el último detalle y Viktoria andaba por ahí con su novio, ya se podían escuchar campanas de bodas, hice una mueca, nunca me imaginé que alguien como ella pudiera caer en el amor y más con un humano, pero bueno de todo se ve.

Me fui hacia mi habitación, pero en el camino me cruce con Dimitri. Ambos nos miramos. A diferencia de hace tres noches Dimitri lucia más humano, en sus ojos vi el cansancio, como si cargara el peso del mundo, pero como siempre el disfrazó todo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto rompiendo el tétrico silencio que nos envolvía.

—Bien ¿y tú? —Me abofetee mentalmente. Esa debía ser la peor conversación de la vida y más entre nosotros.

—Rose, siento lo de… —él comenzó a decir, pero lo detuve, no quería escucharlo si lo hacia mi malgenio saldría a flote arruinando la velada.

—No tienes que decir nada, tuviste tu oportunidad de explicar y no quisiste, ahora entiendo de que es tu vida privada y tú decides como la manejas, sólo te pediré el favor de que no la metas en esta casa mientras este yo presente. —Lo dije con seriedad, pero realmente lo decía con celos y mucha envidia, no quería verla moverse por los pasillos de esta casa como si fuese suya, eso sería mucho asimilar.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo. Ahora si podía escuchar un poco de urgencia en su voz sólo que supo disfrázala.

—No es lo que pienso, porque simplemente no pienso en ello, como dije es tu vida y veras que haces con ella —sonaba como una niña, pero era verdad, además solo quería terminar con esta conversación.

— ¡Eres imposible! —exclamó y pasó por mi lado dejándome con la boca abierta. Rara vez Dimitri perdía los estribos, pero al parecer estos últimos días era su pan de cada día.

Resoplando, me fui hacia mi habitación, el poco buen genio que me quedaba se esfumó con mi charla con Dimitri. ¡Él, él era el imposible! Esa era la palabra. No entendía sus cambios de humor, no entendía por qué me odiaba tanto, pero sobre todo no entendía que era lo que veía en Alina, digo, ella era bonita, pero no espectacular. ¡Ah! Todo eso era tan frustrante y confuso a la vez.

Con mi malgenio me fui al baño quitándome la ropa y me metí en la ducha. No espere a que calentara el agua, y joder sí que fue una mala decisión, sentí como los huesos de mi cuerpo dolían por la frialdad, aunque fue una gran distracción a mis pensamientos. Cuando el agua calentó lo suficiente para escaldar mi piel me metí en ella, lavé mi cuerpo minuciosamente, afeite todas mis partes y deje mi cabello sedoso como a Dimitri tanto le gustaba. Dios, tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

Cuando termine salí de la ducha, mi piel estaba roja por el agua tan caliente pero mi piel quedó suave y olía de maravilla. Fui a mi armario y me comencé a preparar. Saque el cabello de la toalla y comencé a secarlo; conecté el rizador y me comencé a maquillar de una forma que me daba un aspecto más natural. A Dimitri no le gustaba el maquillaje por eso siempre busqué la forma de complacerle o bueno ser atractiva para él. Cuando termine comencé a darle volumen a mi cabello dejándolo caer en risos sueltos, pero con volumen. Cuando terminé, me perfumé y pasé al vestido. Al igual que en la tienda, me quedo perfecto; era hermoso parecía una novia de esas de los años 20, elegante y sofisticada. La única joya que llevaba era el collar que Dimitri me dio hace tanto tiempo. Busqué mi mascara, que era de un color dorado y acabado en relieve. Me la coloqué y quede bien, no me sentía de mucho ánimo para una fiesta, pero si no iba Olena vendría por mi.

Tomando una inhalación, profunda me fui a fingir ser feliz. Al salir de mi habitación note el ruido que venía de la planta de abajo. La música, las risas ya hasta el tintineo de algunas copas al chocar. Rodando mis ojos llegué a la estancia; como siempre, me sentí trasportada a otra época que si no fuera por la vestimenta tan moderna pensaría que realmente estábamos en el siglo XVI. Baje las escaleras y en la planta inferior un muy elegante Christian me estaba esperando con una máscara de color negro.

—Bueno, creo que tengo gran gusto —él dijo mirando el vestido, yo rodee mis ojos.

Él me tomó de la mano y me adentro entre la multitud. Todos en el lugar lucían sus mejores galas, el egocentrismo estaba presente en el lugar; bajo el mismo techo estaban las familias más antiguas del mundo, todas tan pulcras pero sádicas a la vez, note que este año habían humanos y había muchos. En su mayoría mujeres que colgaban del brazo de los hombres más jóvenes de las familias. Si usted no conociera diría que son una pareja, pero yo mejor que nadie sé que son un bocadillo de media noche.

Llegamos a mitad de la pista y salude Adrian y a su esposa, ambos danzaban al compás del vals; los detallé un momento y se me calentó el corazón. La manera en que Adrian miraba a su mujer era algo que no se describía con palabras, el amor se le salía por los poros, yo solo deseé que alguien me mirara así. Christian me tomó de la cintura y me giro al compás de la música, mire a mí alrededor y vi muchas caras conocidas entre ellos una rubia que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

—Tu mujercita está aquí —me burlé en el oído de Christian.

Él giró un poco su cabeza y asintió hacia Lissa. Sabía que Christian gustaba de ella, pero él no era muy expresivo y más con la forma de ser tan dulce de Lissa. — ¿No bailaras con ella? —pregunte.

—Más tarde, ahora estoy bailando contigo —él me apretó más contra él y continuamos bailando. Mire hacia a mi alrededor y el corazón se me detuvo. En un extremo del salón estaba Dimitri, a pesar de que tenía su máscara lo reconocí; sólo él podía emanar ese poder que me llamaba. Estaba hermoso con su traje negro, parecía un caballero oscuro, de esos que a lejos grita peligro, pero que sin embargó atrae como una polilla a la luz. Pero no todo es perfecto y así lo era su acompañante a su lado. Con un vestido rojo demasiado vulgar, estaba Alina con una sonrisa de esquinera. Sentí todo hervir en mí, se suponía que ella no debería estar aquí, nadie fuera de nuestro mundo debería hacerlo, a no ser de que fuera pareja de alguien. La mandíbula se me tensó; por supuesto, ella era la _novia_ de Dimitri, ella tenía todo el derecho de estar aquí.

—No dejes que te amargue la noche —Christian susurro en mi oído, miré hacia Lissa y vi que su mirada se volvió distante y fría, ella pensaba que Christian estaba conmigo. Volví a rodar mis ojos, esta niña ve demasiada televisión o le falta un buen polvo. Asentí hacia Christian y continuamos bailando. Cuando la canción terminó, Christian, besando mi mejilla, se fue hacia donde Lissa que estaba echando humo, aunque no tenía el por qué, ellos no eran nada.

Me quedé en la mitad de la pista y sentí una mirada en mí, busque la fuente y vi que era Dimitri; su miraba quemaba en mi piel y me hacía arder en lugares que no era correctos. Por un momento nos encontramos perdidos en los ojos del otro, pero eso se vio interrumpido por la mujer que colgaba de su mano que intentaba llevarlo a otro lado. Retirando mi mirada de él me marche decidida a alejarme de todo el asunto.

Tomando mi vestido camine por el gran salón ignorando a todo el mundo y salí por las puertas francesas que me llevaron al jardín; la noche estaba opaca y ni una sola estrella se divisaba, la nieve estaba comenzando a caer al igual que la temperatura, en momentos normales me habría congelado pero ahora sólo agradecí que algo interrumpiera mis pensamientos.

Camine entre los jardines y me perdí en el bosque, la soledad y la noche fue la mejor compañía. Camine por un rato, pero pronto mis pies me comenzaron a doler, por lo cual me detuve y me senté en un árbol caido que convenientemente estaba ahí. No había ni un solo ruido, el único era el del viento al chocar contra los árboles, revolviendo sus hojas.

El odio y el rencor dieron paso a la nostalgia y tristeza, me sentía vacía, extrañaba tanto a Dimitri y sobre todo extrañaba nuestra relación. Si tan sólo no nos hubiéramos besado, si tan sólo yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida nada de esto hubiera estado pasando, pero como siempre los sentimientos se interpusieron. Yo lo amaba y estaba más que claro que como un hombre, pero él no a mí, él no me veía como tal, quería ser todo lo deseado por él, pero nunca lo seria; tal vez Alina si es lo que él buscaba y es por eso que esta noche está colgando de su brazo.

Alguna rama crujió, lo que me indicó que ya no estaba sola. Por su proximidad sabía quién era, no quería verlo por lo cual me levante y me dirigí a la casa, pero antes me tropecé con él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —Mi caballero oscuro preguntó.

—Viendo la noche, pensando, pasando el tiempo ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Pregunte como me retire mi mascara que no me di cuenta que aun llevaba.

—Vine a buscarte.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunte.

—No ¿Por qué? Sólo quería que habláramos.

—No podías haber escogido peor momento —dije como acomode mi vestido.

— ¿Por qué? —En serio, ¿no tenía nada más que preguntar?

—Porque es una fiesta y además tu pareja te está esperando, debemos regresar —dije y comencé a caminar, pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

—No es mi pareja, Rose, todo es un mal entendido, solo quiero que confíes en mí, todo lo hago para protegerte —dijo acercándome a él y retirando un cabello de mi rostro.

— ¿Protegerme de qué? —pregunte, mire a sus ojos que eran oscuros, tan oscuros que igualaban a la noche.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, Rose, —fue todo lo que dijo— sólo un poco más de tiempo y podrás saber todo, pero necesito tu confianza. — Lo mire a los ojos, busque indicio de mentira pero no la encontré, solo había verdad y algo más, algo como ¿anhelo? No sabría decirlo.

— ¿Por qué has estado tan enojado estos últimos días? —pregunte, quería saber el porqué de su comportamiento, que había pasado para el actuar así.

—No estuvo bien lo que hicimos —él dijo aun sosteniéndome, su voz sonó baja y llena de emoción. Agache mi cabeza, no quería que el viera el dolor en mis ojos, sé que no estuvo bien, pero para mí estuvo perfecto—. Pero no me arrepiento —levante mi cara hacia él y la confusion debió ser mucha ya que el sonrió, fue una de esas raras sonrisas que solo tenía guardada para mí.

— ¿Por qué?

Él me miró por un momento y la sonrisa se borró de su semblante, cambió, y ahora volvió hacer serio, mi caballero oscuro había vuelto.

—Porque yo también lo deseaba —mis respiración se entrecortó, no podía creer que él me estuviera diciendo eso, esto debía ser un sueño, esto no podía ser real.

— ¿Por eso te has alejado? —pregunte.

—No, —dijo agachando la cabeza— lo hice porque es mi deber.

—No entiendo —dije arrugando el entre cejo.

—Rose, nosotros no podemos ser, somos muy diferentes y tú debes tomar decisiones, decisiones que yo no puedo hacer que cambies. Cuando llegue el momento debes elegir, pero debes hacerlo por lo que desees más no por lo que sientas, porque una vez que lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás y tendrás que cargar con tu decisión. No quiero que me culpes si algún día te das cuenta que no era lo que deseabas y sé que si estoy en el medio harás lo que tu corazón diga mas no lo que es lo correcto —él estaba respirando rápido luego de su pequeño discurso. Vagamente recordé al hombre en su oficina y su charla, sin embargo me encontré preguntando.

— ¿Qué es lo correcto? —Él me miró, no entendía, por lo que intente aclarar— ¿Como sabemos que es correcto y que no? Dices que no puedes estar conmigo por mi decisión, pero que pasa si te aleja pero igual tomo la decisión equivocada, de que sirve todo esta indiferencia —él me miró por un momento analizando mis palabras. Eran verdad, con o sin él si he de tomar una decisión y de igual forma habrá problemas por el camino el cual vaya a tomar.

—Quiero protegerte, no quiero que hagas cosas que luego te arrepientas —sus palabras tenían algún significado, pero no para mí. Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos largos minutos, pero decidí ir a donde mi corazón hace tiempo quería.

— ¿Me amas?

Él tragó.

—Sabes que te amo.

Negué con mi cabeza—. Me amas, pero ¿me amas como se ama a una mujer? —deje de respirar y me prepare para sus palabras. No sé de donde saque el valor de preguntarle aquello pero necesitaba saberlo, las cosas ya no iban hacer lo mismo de antes y era mejor dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Él no dijo nada, el sólo me miro; me iba a dar por vencida y me iba a marchar, pero antes de hacerlo, sucedió; sus labios se estrellaron con los míos, por segunda vez, pero esta vez fue diferente, había más pasión, más amor, pero sobre todo mas determinación. Dimitri con su mano atrajo más mi cintura hacia su cuerpo mientras que yo enrede mis manos en su cabello, el beso se profundizó cuando su lengua invadió mi boca; era tan posesivo y tan carnal, pero a la vez tan amoroso y delicado. Sentí mis rodillas débiles, si el brazo de Dimitri no me hubiera estado sosteniendo hubiera perdido el soporte de mis pies.

— Te amo como se ama a una mujer —él musito contra mis labios, su aliento dulce con la mezcla de alcohol me lleno de sensaciones desconocidas, mi cuerpo lo deseaba, cada poro de mi piel se moría por ser tocado y adorado por su boca.

Me sentía caliente, pero de una manera diferente, era como si el deseo invadiera mi piel y las hormonas se hicieran presentes, Dimitri aun me tenía sostenida y nuestros labios aún estaban pegados. El beso fue creciendo en calor, necesitaba respirar, por lo cual Dimitri fue bajando y besando mi cuello, sus labios era suaves y gentiles; lo sentí inhalar mi aroma y depositar un beso delicado sobre mi yugular, me ericé, él deseaba mi sangre, quería que lo hiciera, quería que el bebiese de mi mientras me hacía suya.

—Hazme tuya —dije entre jadeos y con mi cabeza hacia atrás. Él estaba cerca de mi escote, pero al escuchar mis palabras se separó y me miro a los ojos. Su mano fue a mi cuello y me hizo mirarle, su semblante estaba serio, pero su respiración estaba agitada, mire a sus labios y estos estaban hinchados, era la vista más exquisita del mundo. El me miró y reacomodó sus ideas, no sé lo que sería su respuesta, quería un sí, quería ser suya pero también quería que él lo deseara. Al parecer llego a una conclusion aunque lo que salió de su boca era lo que menos me esperaba.

—Te hare el amor, pero con una sola condición —él me miro a los ojos y trasmitió todas sus emociones por medio de nuestro enlace mis ojos se abrieron al comprender que era. No me lo podía creer.


	14. Capitulo 13

La tenue luz inundó la costosa suite del hotel, la chimenea ardía haciendo desaparecer el frio abrasador que había fuera de las gruesas paredes. Mi pecho estaba agitado y mis manos sudaban; me sentía nuevamente como un adolecente.

No quería rendirme, no quería llevarla a ella por mi camino, no quería ser tan débil, pero no me pude contener; fui débil, fui más sentimental que racional y simplemente cedí. La vi entrar, tan elegante, tan pulcra y tan inocente que todos mis sentidos gritaron peligro, ella era peligrosa, yo era peligroso y los dos juntos podíamos ser mortales. Su esculpida mano paro a la de Christian, quien le sonrió con dulzura, no podía culparlo, ella era perfecta. La mire, su bello rostro estaba bajo una máscara, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza, sus pasos al caminar por la habitación eran calculadores y recatados, ella no emanaba esa alegría rebosante por la cual se caracterizaba, me mato un poco más.

Danzo al ritmo de la música, su vestido marfil se movía acariciando su delicado cuerpo, sus cabellos se balanceaban esparciendo su aroma por el lugar, y fue todo lo que pude soportar. Me quebré como nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentí débil y carente de vida, de esencia, carente de ella. No tolere verla en sus manos, no soporte la idea de que fuera de él, simplemente no tolere pasar mi vida sin ella a mi lado.

No me arrepiento; de hecho, fue la mejor decisión. Me sentí con vida, sentí como si mi corazón frio y muerto volviera a latir como cuando era un niño y la adrenalina corría por él. ¿Tendría consecuencias? Por supuesto que las tendrían ¿Valían la pena? Valían cada maldita pena de este mísero mundo, ella valía todo, hasta la muerte eterna.

Dos meses me dieron, dos meses que tomare para amarla, adorarla y hacerla parte de mí. Rompí todas las reglas; celestiales y terrenales, rompí sus malditas reglas, pero se puede joder e irse al carajo, ella seria suya para la eternidad, yo solo tenía dos míseros meses para venerarla, para hacerla mía. El destino era una maldita ramera y encontraría la manera de separarnos. No lo aceptaba, pero aceptaba que así debían ser las cosas, ella era vida y yo oscuridad, la luz nunca traspasó la fina línea de la oscuridad, y la oscuridad era tan deprimente y debil que siempre le huyo a la luz escondiéndose en un simple agujero como rata asustadiza. No podíamos estar juntos, lo sabía, no era correcto, pero ¿Quién dice que es lo correcto? ¿él lo dice?, pues si es así, que se valla al carajo.

—No tengas miedo —musite contra sus labios.

—No tengo miedo, sólo estoy nerviosa —admitió como sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmesí, ella era hermosa.

Tome sus labios en los míos, estaban húmedos por mis besos previos y un poco inflamados por la agresividad que dominaba en mí. Me besaba con anhelo, con devoción, sus labios me adoraban de una manera que nadie lo había hecho jamás, de una manera que no creí posible. Su cuerpo tembló bajo su vestido; su cabello era un desastre y su escaso maquillaje se había corrido por las lágrimas regadas horas atrás.

Solté sus labios y la deje respirar, yo no lo necesitaba, y estaba más que agradecido por ello. Bese su mandíbula y fui bajando por su delicado cuello; aspire su aroma y un leve gemido salió de mis labios, ella olía exquisitamente, y no hablo de su refinado perfume; por sus venas corría su sangre con rapidez intentando abastecer su acelerado corazón. El olor dulce de su sangre se convino con la esencia prohibida de su excitación. Mi boca se hizo agua y el anhelo corrió por mi ser. La devoraría, probaría el sabor de su carne, la poseería y al final de la noche ella seria mía, su cuerpo y alma solo me pertenecerían a mí y su pureza no se perdería ante los ojos de Dios.

Descendí con mis labios y bese su clavícula, deje una pequeña marca que en cuestión de minutos desaparecería no dejando rastro de mi posesión sobre ella. Con mi mano temblorosa, la coloqué en su espalda y comencé a bajar el cierre interminable de su vestido; llegue a la mitad y la parte de adelante se aflojo dejando ver su piel y un hermoso y sensual sostén de encaje color blanco, ese color quedaba tan bien con su piel. Fui bajando su vestido y dejé sus turgentes pechos a mi disposición; no la iba a desnudar como cavernícola, aunque era lo que mi cuerpo más deseaba. Me contuve, esa noche todo era sobre ella, todo era sobre _mi mujer_.

Me fui separando de su cuerpo y terminé de bajar su cierre. Con mucha delicadeza deslice su vestido por su cuerpo. Con cada centímetro que este abandonaba su cuerpo dejaba al descubierto la delicada piel que mis labios le urgían saborear. Al terminar de quitárselo dejo al descubierto el cuerpo semidesnudo de _mi mujer_ ; la palabra se sentía tan natural y a la vez tan posesiva, me encantaba.

Retiré mí saco y me puse sobre ella, su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración irregular, no le había hecho mayor cosa, pero me deleitaba saber que mi solo tacto la estremecía de placer. Miré su rostro y ella mordía su labio inferior, sus ojos estaban de un color dorado que nunca antes había visto, pero que la hacía más incitante. Acaricié sus labios y con mis manos contorneé la curva de su cuerpo, aprisionándola con el mío. Ella era pequeña en comparación mía, pero encajábamos tan bien como si fuera la pieza final del rompecabezas que me conformaba.

Miré a su rostro y sus ojos brillaban en cómplice concupiscencia, ella estaba tan lista como yo. Con cuidado, pero con rapidez, descomprimí su sostén dejando aquellos pechos a mi disposición, grandes y erectos. La boca se me hizo agua, estaba nervioso, nunca antes le había hecho el amor a una mujer, quería que fuera memorable nuestra primera vez juntos. Embalsamado en su belleza pase mis dedos sobre su pezón, fue sólo un rose, pero fue suficiente para que la piel de _Roza_ se erizara y un leve gemido saliera de sus labios, fue como una melodía para mis oídos.

Con la yema de mi dedo seguí contorneando el canalillo entre sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen y deteniéndome finalmente en su monte de venus el cual estaba oculto bajo unas preciosas bragas de encaje. Su cuerpo estaba erizado y su respiración se aceleró más, si es que eso era posible. Con ambas manos tome el elástico del delicado material y lo fui bajando por sus contorneadas piernas dejando al desnudo por completo su cuerpo.

Solté sus bragas de entre mis dedos y me perdí en su cuerpo; era como lo recordaba, sedoso y exquisito; sus pechos eran grandes y turgentes y en el centro de estos eran unas preciosas aureolas de color café claro; su cuerpo era tan pequeño que tenía miedo de herirla. Rose me descubrió detallándola, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo en vergüenza, pero no se ocultó de mí, dejó que la explorara con mi mirada; sin embargo, no había por qué avergonzarse, ella era hermosa, más allá de perfecta.

Con cuidado me tire sobre ella y me acomode entre sus piernas, su intimidad de mujer choco contra mi pelvis y humedeció mi pantalón, ella estaba más que lista, musite en su oído lo hermosa que era, ella me recompensó con una sonrisa.

Quería adorar su cuerpo, quería saborear su cuerpo y grabarme cada curva de él. Besé sus labios sellando la promesa de que todo estaría bien y fui bajando por su cuello, fui probado la piel de allí. Con la punta de mi lengua palpe su yugular con la intención de dedicarle tiempo más tarde. Fui bajando y pronto me encontré entre su canalillo, mire a sus pechos, ambos clamando la misma atención; con la boca hecha agua tomé uno entre mis labios, el sonido que salió de Rose me hizo desearla más. Su pecho cálido se sentía tan bien entre mis labios fríos. Comencé a acariciar su pezón con mi lengua, mientras que con mis dedos acariciaba el otro pecho, tomé entre mis dietes su pezón y lo mordí para proceder a pasar mi lengua por el como una disculpa por el dolor previo, su piel quedo rojiza y mojada, pase a su otro pecho que atención estaba reclamando y lo acaricie con mi lengua nuevamente. Con el aumentar de las caricias Rose gemía más duro, una de sus manos estaba en mis hombros, ella me empujaba y a la vez me jalaba hacia ella, ella no sabía lo que quería, pero el caso era que lo quería.

Con mis dedos deslizándose por su piel, llegué a su placer. Rose dejo salir un sonido que parecía más un grito ahogado. Acaricie sus pliegues que estaban resbaladizos y húmedos, los acaricie esparciendo su lubricación por toda su intimidad asegurándome que a la hora de tomarla no le doliera tanto. Con cuidado inserté un dedo dentro de ella y ella con un gritó levanto las caderas, encorvado su espalda, quería volverla loca. Comencé con un bombeo lento, y ella se mojaba mucho más; aproveche e inserte un dedo más, ella era estrecha, demasiado, sólo podía imaginar esas paredes abrazándome.

—Dimitri —Rose musitó entre sus labios. Mi nombre salió como una oración incitándome a acelerar el ritmo y lleve mis labios a los suyos, ella invadió mi boca con su lengua y saboreó cada parte de mí; sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse más y supe que su fin estaba cerca, por lo cual con mi pulgar acaricié su clítoris, que hizo que diera un grito liberador que quedó atrapado por mi boca. Su cuerpo se tensó como experimentaba placer, placer que yo le había dado; la seguí acariciando y ayudando a llevar su orgasmo. Con el pasar de los segundos su cuerpo se relajó y cayó exhausta contra la cama. Yo retire mis dedos húmedos de su interior y me los lleve a la boca, gemí al saborearla.

—Eres mi nuevo sabor favorito en el mundo —dije como termine de limpiarme, Rose, abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirándome.

—Dimitri, por favor —ella rogó, no le pregunté por qué, ya sabía la respuesta.

Me separé de ella casi con dolor, enderecé mi cuerpo y me comencé a quitar la ropa; fue tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta yo ya estaba sobre ella. Cerré mis ojos y me deleité con el contacto que tenía con su cuerpo, su piel estaba en llamas. Rose abrazó mi baja temperatura enredando sus piernas en mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia ella, buscando tenerme más cerca. Me acomode entre ella y baje a besar sus labios que mi atención estaban clamando. La bese con ternura, con devoción, pero sobre todo con pasión. Vertí todo el amor que sentía en ese beso, quería que ella supiera que yo sólo era de ella, así como ella sólo era mía.

—Te amo —dije contra sus labios. La sonrisa que me brindo valió la pena mi existencia. Ella no me respondió nada, simplemente tomo mis labios en los suyos y esa fue su manera de decirme que ella también me amaba.

Con agilidad me estiré y de la mesa tomé un preservativo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con el cejo fruncido.

—No sería muy caballeroso de mi parte si te dejo embarazada —dije como me arrodille y ella se sentaba.

—Pero… —ella comenzó a decir, pero la detuve.

—Por más que lo desee, no podemos traer un niño al mundo, no aún —agregué esto último para apaciguar la situación, aunque yo sabía mejor que nadie que en el vientre de Rose jama crecería mi hijo. El pensamiento me hizo triste y a la vez furioso, no había nada más que deseara, pero nuevamente, eso no era correcto.

—Dimitri, ¿sabes lo difícil que es que yo quede embarazada? —ella dijo como tomaba el condón con sus manos—. No quiero que mi primera vez sea por medio de esto —Rose miro el preservativo en desprecio.

— _Roza_ —gemí. Ella tenía un punto, era casi imposible que ella quedase en embarazo, pero aun con su parte vampiro había una posibilidad ¿o no? no lo sé, solo Yeva sabría y no le preguntaría eso nunca en la vida.

—Dimitri —ella se arrodilló quedando a mi altura y con una mano retiro un mechón de mi cabello—, por favor —la súplica en su voz era evidente. Yo tampoco quería usar esa cosa y bueno ¿Qué malo podía pasar? Tome el preservativo que estaba en sus manos y lo tiré algún lugar, tomé a Rose de su cintura y la acosté debajo mío, el temblor volvió a consumir mi cuerpo y la anticipación me estaba matando.

Mire a la mujer que estaba debajo mío y guarde su imagen en mi memoria; sus cabellos esparcidos por doquier; el cuerpo que hasta una diosa envidiaría yacía ante mi rogando por mi tacto; sus labios estaban magullados y en sus ojos había un brillo especial, un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Me acomode entre sus piernas y me lubrique con ella, me estremecí al sentir nuestras partes más íntimas rosarse; nunca desee tanto algo como deseaba esto. Quería enterrarme de una sola estocada, pero no podía, me contuve; fue difícil, pero ella era lo más importante.

Comencé a entrar en ella, despacio, tan despacio que era casi doloroso, mi cuerpo rogaba por la liberación. Rose era demasiado apretada, deliciosa. Con cuidado me fui deslizando, trabajo que fue más fácil gracias a lo lubricada que estaba, cuando llegue a su himen Rose se tensó.

—Prometo ser gentil —dije como tomé sus labios en los míos y de una sola estoca estaba estuve dentro de ella. Gemí al sentir sus paredes abrazar mi pene, era tan calidad y apretada; un grito se escuchó y una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de mi _Roza_. Me quede quieto un momento, la deje acostumbrarse a mí. Mi cuerpo me ordenaba moverme, pero mi cerebro me detenía, Rose estaba en el dolor, no debía intentar nada. Baje mis labios y bese unas cuantas lagrimas más que se le habían escapado y fui recompensado por una sonrisa y un movimiento de caderas, ella estaba lista.

Comencé a penetrarla suavemente, disfrutando la sensación que sus paredes me brindaban. Rose enganchó sus piernas en mi cintura y clavó sus pies en mi trasero empujándome cada segundo más profundo dentro de ella. Cogí un ritmo, nuestros cuerpos se movían en sincronía, miré donde nuestros cuerpos de unían y no pude evitar gemir; la imagen era algo digna de recordar. Los gemidos llenaron la estancia al igual que el ruido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, una fina capa de sudor nos cubría a ambos.

—Di… Dimitri —Rose musitaba como si fuese su oración personal. Con agilidad tomé sus piernas y las puse en mis hombros, de esta manera lograría una penetración más profunda. Lo que antes eran gemidos ahora eran gritos de placer; Rose estaba gozando y eso era suficiente placer para mí.

Sentí a Rose apretar y me detuve, pensé que la había lastimado pero no, ella tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Con agilidad ella bajo sus piernas de mis hombros y en dos segundos yo estaba contra la cama mientras ella me montaba, la vista era demasiada buena para ser verdad. Rose, estaba sobre mí con su cabello por doquier y su cuerpo bañado en sudor, ella coloco ambas de sus manos en mi pecho y comenzó a bajar y subir. Cerré mis ojos y un gemido se salió de mis labios, el placer que sentía era más allá de lo que antes había experimentado, pensé que todo era un sueño, un sueño del cual podría despertar en cualquier momento. Abrí mis ojos con miedo a encontrarme con otra mujer, pero no, me encontré con Rose montándome como una experta y gritando mi nombre mientras conseguía su placer y me brindaba el mío.

Tome una inhalación profunda y el aroma de su sangre me llego, la garganta me pico, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta nueva sed requería ser calmada. Me senté de golpe deteniendo sus embestidas, ella me miró un momento tratando de entender que pasaba. Al igual que yo lo había hecho antes, ella cerro sus ojos y la sentí inhalar, cuando volvió abrir sus ojos ellos estaban marcados por el hambre, vi como lentamente tragaba; supe que ella también tenía sed, la misma que tenía yo. Sin decir una palabra ella retiró su desastroso cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello, mire a sus ojos para la confirmación, pero no había porque, yo ya sabía la respuesta. Mire de nuevo a su cuello y vi su pulso latir, me re lambí los labios los cuales estaban resecos y ansiosos por probar aquel néctar que hacia tanto tiempo deseaba.

Atraje más su cuerpo contra el mío, yo aún estaba dentro de ella, nada más podía hacer más íntimo este momento, mis labios besaron con ansias su cuello probando el sabor salino de su sudor. Su vena palpitaba en mi boca como una clara invitación a que disfrutará de ella, a que probará lo que tanto había deseado desde el primer día en que la vi.

Descubrí mis colmillos e hice rose por su vena, su piel se erizo y sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente arrancándonos un gemido de placer a ambos. No soporte ni un minuto más. Con gran rapidez enterré mis colmillos en su piel escuchando el leve sonido de su piel romperse y el grito de dolor de Rose que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido ahogado. La primera gota de sangre tocó mi paladar y atraje más su cuerpo al mío enterrándome más dentro de ella; su sangre, a diferencia del sabor metálico tan común en las personas, era totalmente dulce con un toque levemente amargo, era exquisito, y llenador; bebí de ella más de lo que debía, el placer de tomar su sangre era más allá del carnal, era algo como tomar algo prohibido.

Saque mis colmillos de su cuello y con punta de mi lengua limpie las pequeñas gotas de sangre que se escaparon.

Rose cayó contra mi agotada, aún estaba duro y dentro de ella, pero mi cuerpo estaba saciado y en la séptima nube, era como si hubiera tenido el mejor orgasmo del mundo y es que así fue. Rose se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Me quede perdido. Los preciosos ojos que usualmente eran marrones, pasaron a ser de un dorado intenso. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, mis ojos se abrieron, nunca ante le había visto colmillos a Rose.

—Mi turno —su voz salió sedosa, casi hipnótica. Asentí como un estúpido.

Rose abrazó su cuerpo contra el mío pegando su pecho con el mío, sentí sus pezones erectos. La sentí pegar su nariz en mi cuello e inhalar mi aroma, ella gimió en el placer. Sentí su lengua saborear mi cuello y sus dientes rasparlo, me estremecí. Nunca antes me habían mordido, pero según había escuchado era sentir un placer más allá de lo conocido, era como un orgasmo, pero más potente. Rose tomó una inhalación profunda y sentí como algo perforaba mi piel, deje salir un gruñido como el dolor recorrió mi piel, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por una nueva sensación, una desconocida, pero placentera. Sin darme cuenta comencé a gemir y mis caderas salieron disparadas enterrándose más profundamente dentro de Rose. La sentí gemir aumentado mi placer, una corriente recorrió toda mi columna haciéndome estremecer de gozo, estaba en el estaxis, sentí como el placer envolvía mi cuerpo y lo mantenía sostenido. Rose se abrazó a más a mi cuerpo y tomó las ultimas gotas de mi sangre separándose de mí y lambiendo mi herida, enterré mi cara en su cuello e intente recuperar el aliento. Me sentía cansado, rendido. Rendido ante ella. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan agotado, pero a la vez tan lleno de vida y de fuerza; Rose por otro lado comenzó a balancearse sobre mi cadera arrancándome pequeños gemidos de placer. El sube y baja de sus caderas despertaba mis sentidos. Tomé sus caderas y las llevé a un ritmo más violento que no quería terminar, pero mi cuerpo ansiaba el orgasmo. Miré a sus ojos y estos eran de un color zafiro, eran sugestivos, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su cuerpo bañado en sudor.

—Dimitri —ella musito entre sus labios cerrando sus ojos y enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros. Me iría al infierno por esto, pero valía la pena cada segundo que pasaba dentro de ella, cada beso, cada caricia. La vista que tenía enfrente mío se grabaría con fuego en mi memoria hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Continúen entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo descomunal, que estoy seguro de que si Rose hubiese sido humano ya se habría roto en dos. Las paredes de su vagina comenzaron a estrecharse cada vez más anunciando su tan anhelado orgasmo; sus gemidos pasaron a ser gritos de súplica. Bajé mi mano y la puse en su clítoris y comencé a frotarlo, ese fue su fin. Como Rose arqueaba su espalda y un grito abandono sus labios mientras que sus paredes abrazaron mi pene haciéndome culminar; un gruñido salió de mi garganta como enterré mi rostro entre los pechos de afrodita de _mi mujer_ y me deje llevar por la deliciosa sensación prohibida.

Sentí mi espalda tocar el colchón y Rose encima de mí, me sentía tan exhausto como para poder dormir un siglo entero; mi cuerpo estaba saciado de una manera que nunca antes había estado. Abracé a Rose más fuerte no creyendo que esto era verdad, sintiendo el miedo de que si la soltaba todo esto desaparecería.

 _"Dios, eso fue alucinante."_

Una voz se escuchó, mejor dicho, la voz de Rose se escuchó. Fruncí el ceño, la estancia estaba en silencio, el único ruido que salía de ella era la irregularidad de su respiración. Negué con la cabeza y le reste importancia.

La respiración de Rose se volvió uniforme y pronto su cuerpo cobro un poco más de peso, ella se había quedado dormida. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro la tome con cuidado y me acomode en la cama, con cuidado salí de ella lo que causó que se removiera un poco, pero sin embargo no se despertó, una sonrisa cansada adornaba su rostro. Seguía sin creer que esto fuera real, acomodé a Rose con cuidado en mi pecho y pase una sábana sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos; quería apreciar su sueño, pero unos instantes luego de tocar la almohada la oscuridad me consumió por completo.

…

Besos cálidos recorrían mi torso, abrí mis ojos y una luz me cegó por completo. Debí cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. El aliento cálido seguía palpable en mi piel, miré hacia abajo y lo único que vi fue un matojo de cabellos oscuros esparcidos por todos lados. Recuerdos de la noche anterior plagaban mi mente. Rose, _mi Roza_ , estaba acariciando mi cuerpo con sus labios y su lengua, con cada segundo que pasaba ella iba acercándose más a una zona peligrosa y gloriosa al mismo tiempo.

Rose levanto su mirada y me dio una mirada picara. _"Vamos a divertirnos con esto"_ escuche decir, pero nuevamente nadie había hablado. Rose siguió bajando hasta que llego a las sabanas, con sus manos las arrancó y dejo mi desnudes expuesta ante sus curiosos y lujuriosos ojos. Un gemido salió de sus labios y vi como lentamente ella pasaba su lengua por sus labios, cerré mis ojos y gemí.

— _Roza_ —dije con los dientes apretados. Mi pene estaba por estallar y ella ni siquiera me había tocado aún.

— _Shhh_ —fue todo lo que dijo.

Con sus manos tomó mi falo y comenzó acariciarlo, mire su rostro, ella parecía una niña con un nuevo juguete. Un toque de nerviosismo fue evidente dando a entender que ella nunca había hecho eso. El nuevo conocimiento me lleno de dicha, no me imagino a mi _Roza_ haciendo esto con otro hombre. Con manos firmes comenzó a acariciarme desde la raíz hasta la punta, esparciendo una gota pre seminal por toda mi longitud, su puño se cerró un poco más haciéndome gemir, la presión era deliciosa. Rose comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, cerré mis ojos y me entregue al placer. Las traviesas manos de Rose jugaban conmigo como un juguete inundándome de gozo; sentí algo húmedo, abrí mis ojos y los cerré cuando sentí su lengua pasarme por toda la punta. Tomé su cabello inconscientemente y gemí en el éxtasis. Para no tener experiencia era muy buena en lo que hacía.

A su boca le costó adaptarse a mi pene, pero ella se las ingenio y con sus manos jugo con lo que no cubría su boca, su lengua se arremolino en mi cabeza y me hizo gemir. Era delicioso. Con su cabello en mis manos le impuse un ritmo, tal vez le haría daño, pero quería más, quería enterrarme totalmente en ella. Los sonidos de succión que hacia su boca eran deliciosos. Rose continuó con su trabajo un largo tiempo, a veces era rápida y otra lenta siempre manteniendo la tortura.

— _Roza..._ —dije con los dientes apretados y la respiración pesada. Los músculos de mi abdomen se tensionaron y una sensación familiar comenzó a hacerse presente en mi cuerpo. Me hinche mucho más y _Roza_ lo notó, un gemido se le escapó haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo. Ella levantó sus ojos y los clavó en los míos como se metía todo mi pene en su boca. Dios, esta mujer me iba a enloquecer. Con la mirada picara ella descubrió sus dientes y los raspo por toda mi longitud; ese fue mi final. Echando mi cabeza hacia atrás estalle en su boca con largos y espesos chorros de semen que ella bebió con avidez.

Mi pecho subía con violencia, Rose continuo chupando hasta dejarme limpio, la sentí caer a mi lado y recuperar la respiración. Una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, esa había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, nadie la podría igualar. Recobrando un poco la compostura, me puse sobre su cuerpo desnudo y bese sus labios, gemí en el instante en que nuestras lenguas se encontraron, nunca me cansaría de besarla y menos cuando ella sabía a mí.

—Buenos días a ti también —ella dijo con una sonrisa delicada en su rostro, mire a sus ojos y estos tenían un brillo especial.

—Buenos días —dije como picoteé sus labios y la atraje a mi pecho.

—Creo que si son buenos —respondió como enredaba una de sus piernas entre las mías. Con una de mis manos comencé a peinar sus rizos como ambos vimos como el sol terminaba de salir. Me sentía completo, quería quedarme para siempre así con ella en mis brazos y apreciando el amanecer, lejos de los problemas, lejos del peligro, quería mantenerla siempre así en mis brazos donde yo sabía que estaba segura—. Podría quedarme así para siempre —Rose dijo acurrucándose un poco más en mi costado.

Una sensación de amargura me invadió el pecho, quería darle eso, quería poder darle la paz y tranquilidad que ella necesitaba, pero no, eso era algo que no podía darle, no podía simplemente tomarla y desaparecer con ella; aunque ella humanamente era mía, ante los ojos de él no lo era, ella era suya e iba a quererla de vuelta. La única forma de que ella se quedara seria eligiendo, pero el final sería desastroso.

— ¿Será siempre así? —ella preguntó cómo se levantó mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté retirando un mechón de su salvaje cabello y escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja.

—Así, como esto —ella hizo una expresión abarcando todo el entorno—. Tú y yo, nuestro pequeño mundo —la sonrisa se me borro cuando caí en cuenta de lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Me quede en silencio un momento, no quería matar sus ilusiones, pero no podía mentirle a ella tampoco.

—Sabes que no podemos —dije como tomaba su mano y la besaba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que fingir? —Me preguntó con voz triste—. No creo que después de esto sea capaz de hacerlo, Dimitri. No después de lo que hicimos anoche —pensé que ella se refería al sexo, pero una breve mirada me confirmo que era lo otro.

—Lo sé y no va hacer fácil, pero sabes que no podemos estar juntos, no aun, debemos esperar por lo menos hasta que tengas 18 —era una mentira, pero ella me creyó.

—Para eso falta todavía un mes y medio, es demasiado tiempo —ella susurró como se acomodaba en mi pecho y me abrazaba más— ¿Al menos puedo dormir contigo? —ella preguntó con anhelo, la respuesta era que no, pero al verla en mis brazos, de ese modo, era lo único que quería para el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Claro que lo haremos.

— ¿Qué pasa con Olena? ¿Y si ellos nos descubren? —preguntó esta vez con temor.

—Tendremos cuidado, no pienses en ello, ni en lo que será nuestras vidas este mes y medio —la levante y la hice mirarme—. Nos las ingeniaremos, no falta tanto y cuando llegue el día les diremos a todos la verdad y haremos nuestra vida juntos lejos de la sociedad —era una promesa vacía, ese día nunca llegaría, las cosas no se suponen que deben ser así. Rose me dio una sonrisa que me calentó mi frio corazón, solo por ello valió la pena decirla.

—Si es así, entonces un mes no es sacrificio por pasar la eternidad a tu lado —ella dijo como apoyaba su frente con la mía. Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, no recuerdo la última vez que había llorado, pero de seguro fue cuando era niño, en este momento sentí ganas de llorar, aunque ninguna lágrima salió. Me sentía roto por dentro, ver las ilusiones y sueños de ella me mataban y más porque nunca se cumplirían, ignorando mi malestar le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Una eternidad en la cual seremos felices solo tú y yo.

— ¿Lo prometes? —ella preguntó mirándome a los ojos, tragué espeso y largo, no debía hacer promesas, no cuando no podía cumplirlas. Quería decirle que no podía prometer algo así, pero no fui capaz. Tenía un mes y medio y si era mi único tiempo crearía nuestra pequeña eternidad que duraría para siempre fuera a donde fuera. Acaricié sus labios con los míos y olvidándome por un momento de que sería una mentira le respondí:

—Lo prometo.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado y trabajado junto con Euda.**

 _Sus labios, las yemas de sus dedos rosando mi piel, sus manos tocándome y llevándome a donde nadie más había logrado llevarme, su aliento en mi piel, era perfecto, el entorno era perfecto, él era perfecto._

— ¡Belikova! —Usch, esa molesta voz. Deje mi lápiz sobre la mesa y centre la vista sobre mi horrible y desagradable profesor de algebra.

— ¿Sí, profesor Bessler? —Su apellido me costaba tanto decirlo, tal vez era porque era ¿británico? O ¿alemán? No sabría decirlo, solo que el condenado era muy difícil de pronunciarlo.

—Si no le interesa mi clase puede retirarse, pero este no es lugar para dormir —él dijo con ese horrible acento que muchas veces no era entendible. Internamente rodee mis ojos.

—Lo siento —dije como me acomodaba en mi silla e intentaba prestar atención a la horrible clase.

—Que no se repita —el me señaló con su marcador como volvía su atención al pizarrón y continuó con su clase explicando lo que fuera que estuviera explicando.

—Bastardo —musite por lo bajo y me dispuse a tomar apuntes.

En serio ¿en que mundo voy a utilizar un cuadro al trinomio perfecto? Tanto estudio para nada, nada de lo que veo aquí me sirve para solucionar los problemas de la vida real. Continúe tomando apuntes y resolviendo ecuaciones hasta que mi móvil sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje, mirando hacia el frente que el aburrido profesor no me viera lo saque dentro de mis piernas.

 _"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar ~ C"_

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Putas lo que me faltaba. Pensé que podía hacer eso sin que nadie supiera nada, pero debí saberlo supuesto, Christian lo sabe todo aunque a veces no quiera saberlo, tome de nuevo mi móvil y teclee una rápida respuesta.

" _Después de clase te veo en mi casa ~ R"_

No recibí una respuesta luego de ello, pero no había porque era más que obvio que Christian me estaría esperando en casa; intente inventar un escusa o planear algo que decir, pero nada salió y es que no era para menos ¿Cómo le explicas a tu mejor amigo la locura que habías echo? Creo que nadie tendría palabras para expresar semejante cosa ¿Porque tu mejor amigo tenía que ver cosas? ¿Por qué no podía ser un ñoño que no se percatara de nada?

El timbre sonó y tome mis cosas rápidamente, tire mi tarea sobre la mesa del profesor ganándome una mirada de reproche la cual no me importo ¿En serio no se da cuenta de que nada de lo haga o diga me interesa? Negando con la cabeza me adentre a los pasillos perdiéndome en la multitud, mire hacia una ventana y un diluvio caía, típico de esta ciudad. Fui a mi casillero por mis cosas, gracias al cielo Dimitri me había devuelto mi auto por lo cual no me tenía que mojar. Deje los libros y tome paraguas, pero entonces una sensación de ira e inestabilidad me golpeo tan fuerte que si no hubiera tenido el casillero enfrente mío me habría caído de rodillas al suelo. Intente estabilizarme, pero las olas de iras y miedo cada vez eran más fuertes, eran sensaciones desconocidas, pero más que claro no mías; trate de tomar aire y mantenerme de pie, con gran dificultad encontré mi móvil, marque su número lo más rápido que pude y al tercer anillo respondió.

—Roza —su voz llego a mí como un manto. Sentí la ira salir de mi cuerpo para ser remplazada por el gozo y un poco de dicha, la ira seguía ahí pero no era el sentimiento a predominar.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunte tratando de reunir un poco de aire. Una cosa era sentir y manejar tu ira, pero era una cosa totalmente diferente luchar con la de otra persona.

—Muy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rodee mis ojos. Dimitri era inteligente, pero a veces se le escapaban algunas cosas.

—Dimitri —soné como Olena cuando reprendía. Al otro lado se escuchó una risa que me calentó el corazón.

—Lo siento no quería que la sintieras, tengo algunos problemas, nada que no tenga solución.

Luego de nuestra "escapada romántica" nos dimos cuenta de que Dimitri y yo estábamos unidos. Al ingerir la sangre del otro creamos un lazo que aún nos cuesta entender. En un principio fue un poco extraño y abrumador, digo, ¿Quien se espera que tus pensamientos y emociones los sienta tu novio? Yo creo que nadie lo quiere. Una sonrisa se me escapa como recuerdo cuando lo descubrimos.

 _Mmm, esta cama era tan cómoda y cálida, aunque la fuente de calor no era precisamente las mantas que tenía sobre mi piel, no, era mi sexy e increíble novio que estaba debajo mío jugando con mis cabellos, cerré mis ojos, quería quedarme aquí para siempre; quería perderme en sus brazos por todas las horas posibles; quería que adorara mi cuerpo como la otra noche. Un calor comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo como imágenes indecentes comenzaron a llenarme la mente, sus manos tan agiles y cariñosas sobre cada curva de mi piel, sus labios en lugares donde nadie antes había tocado, su lengua, ¡Dios! Su lengua haciéndome enloquecer y gritar de placer…_

— _E_ _sos no son pensamientos dignos de una señorita_ — _su voz ronca y risueña me sacó de mi ensoñación haciéndome pegar un brinco._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ — _dije como desvié la mirada, no quería que el viera el color rojo que ahora cubría toda mi cara incluyendo mi cuello._

— _Pues a e_ _so mismo_ — _dijo él riéndose_ — _que tus pensamientos son muy pecaminosos_ — _lo mire con el ceño fruncido. "Mis pensamientos son muy impuros" procese sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería con eso? No había abierto mi boca en ningún momento era técnicamente imposible que él lo supiera a menos de que… mis ojos se abrieron cuando caí en cuenta de algo._

— _L_ _eíste mis pensamientos_ — _no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. La carcajada que soltó basto para hacerme sonrojar por tercera vez en la mañana de hoy._

— _Sería más correcto decir que_ _los escuche_ — _él dijo aun riéndose de mi incomodidad._

— _¿Cómo?_ — _pregunte aun sin cumplir con su mirada. Dios esto era tan vergonzoso._

— _D_ _ebes de prestar más atención a lo que se te dice, Rose_ — _él se sentó y tiró de mi hasta su regazo. En la comodidad de sus brazos, recosté mi cara contra su pecho escuchando el leve palpitar de su corazón, era tan lento que era casi imperceptible; aunque si uno sabia escuchar lo podría encontrar. Era leve, pero era la prueba de que él no estaba muerto del todo_ —. _Ambos hemos ingerido sangre del otro, y cuando eso pasa ya sabes que es su consecuencia_ — _¡Por supuesto! Si ambos amantes bebían del otro en el plano sexual estos quedaban conectados hasta el día de su muerte._

— _¿Así que estarás en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo?_ — _N_ _o me malinterpreten, amaba a Dimitri y no tengo nada que ocultarle, pero tampoco quería que él estuviera en mi mente siempre ¿Qué tiempo me dejaría ese para fantasear con su cuerpo? Oye, no puedo ser normal, pero sigo siendo una adolecente con las hormonas alteradas._

— _No_ — _dijo el contorneando mis curvas_ —, _hay una forma de bloquearnos, no sé muy bien cual, pero ya la averiguaremos._ — _U_ _na de sus manos se posó entre mi entrepierna y comenzó acariciarme con delicadeza_ —. _Ahora no sé si quisiera bloquearlos, amo cuando tienes pensamientos impuros sobre mí_ — _para dar énfasis a sus palabras el aprisiono un poco más duro allí en mi lugar arrancándome un gemido._

— _Dimitri_ — _gemí_ _con deseo y un poco de vergüenza por el conocimiento que él tenía de mis pensamientos._

— _L_ _uego hablamos de ello_ — _dijo como cambiaba nuestras posiciones, poniéndome bajo él. Entonces él me hizo suya de nuevo, de la manera en la que lo haría un amante experto: amoroso y feroz._

—Esos no son pensamientos dignos de una señorita —su voz me atrajo de nuevo al presente. La ira de antes se esfumó y ya no quedaba rastros de ella, ahora era yo la que tenía sentimientos y la mayoría de ellos era de vergüenza.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —dije mordiéndome la mejilla. Era tan frustrante no poder pensar en "cosas indebidas" sin que él no se diera cuenta, al parecer siempre que mi mente estaba lejana mis barreras se bajaban dándole lugar a su mente para espiar; lo peor de todo es que yo no podía hacer lo mismo, yo solo escucha lo que me dejaba escuchar ya que el siempre mantenía las suyas bien puestas y por nada las dejaba bajar. A veces deseaba que lo hiciera así podría yo saber qué es lo que tanto lo atormenta.

—Oye, no te enojes conmigo, no soy yo el que piensa en que soy sexy —mis mejillas se ruborizaron aún más si era posible. Si no estuviera tan apena disfrutaría de este momento, rara vez Dimitri era tan libre por así decirlo.

—Te veo en casa —dije con una sonrisa en mi voz.

—Roza —Dimitri dijo antes de cortar—, te amo. —Cerré mis ojos y me deleite con sus palabras, una sonrisa más grande se dibujó en mis labios.

—Yo también te amo —no podía verlo, pero sabía que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro como la línea de quedo en silencio. Me quede con el teléfono en la oreja aun sonriendo como una estúpida ¿Alguna vez me cansaría de esto? La respuesta seria "no". Jamás me cansaría de sentirme así por él, como jamás me cansaría de recordárselo.

—Alguien está muy feliz.

Como la felicidad fácil viene fácil se va. Retire el móvil y me di vuelta a la raíz de mi amargura. Fingí una sonrisa y con la voz más dulce que pude le hable.

—Alina. —Enfrente de mi tenía a mi amiga, bueno, la que una vez fue mi amiga. Alina no era mala, pero ella quería lo que era mío por lo cual la convertida en mi rival aunque yo ya hubiera ganado.

—Rose, te he buscado por todos lados. El sábado no te vi en la fiesta de tu familia —ella dijo con voz chillona y esa falsa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

—Tenía cosas que hacer por lo cual me tuve que ausentar —respondí descuidadamente como buscaba las llaves de mi auto, quería irme ya, no la soportaba. Cada vez que la tenía enfrente quería arrancarle la garganta por perra.

—No importa, Dimitri fue muy amable conmigo. —El escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios hizo aparecer el monstro verde y feo del que todos temen. Tome una larga respiración y con la mejor disposición que tenía hable.

—Bueno ese es Dimitri para ti, él es amable con todo el mundo.

—Bueno él fue más que amable —ella dijo sinuosamente. Respira, Rose, él estuvo contigo, él es tuyo.

—Mira Alina, eres mi amiga y te quiero —vaya, que buena mentirosa que soy—, por eso te digo que no te ilusiones porque Dimitri se ríe contigo, lo hace con media ciudad, además no te ofendas pero no eres, como lo digo, si, no eres de su tipo. —Creo que fue la forma más educada con la que logre decirle que él no la quería ni que estaba disponible, claro siendo Alina no me sorprende que no le haya llegado el mensaje.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy tu tipo? —Su voz salió oscura y con odio. Fruncí mi ceño, nunca había visto ese lado suyo.

—Alina, eres una adolecente él no quiere a una, ya le vasta lidiar conmigo como para tener que lidiar con otra —bueno era una mentira, pero técnicamente él tenía que lidiar conmigo primero como mi tutor legal y ahora como mi amante—. Además él busca algo estable y por lo que se él ya está en una relación —termine con orgullo escondido en mis palabras—. No pierdas tú tiempo con algo que no va a pasar —dije como pase por su lado, disponiéndome a salir para mi auto, pero me vi interrumpida por una mano en mi brazo y unas uñas perfectamente barnizadas clavadas en mi piel.

— ¿Cómo que él tiene otra? —Pregunto con más enojo esta vez—. Se supone que está solo. Creo que mientes porque esta celosa de que alguien más que tú tenga la atención de Dimitri. —Levante mi ceja. Si, maldita sea, lo logre, y hubiera celebrado de no haber estado tan encabronada ¿Quién se creía esta?

—Engáñate a ti misma si quieres, Dimitri no es de los de publicar su vida privada con personas más allá de mí; digamos que soy como su mejor amiga y si te digo que te tiene una relación es porque la tiene. Ahora, no creo que la deje por ti, Alina, y sea lo que sea que tuviste con él fue pasajero, se acabó, hazte un favor, Alina, olvídate de Dimitri. Realmente él está enamorado de esa mujer y no quiere verte sufrir más adelante —le di una sonrisa que supuse fue consoladora y me marche. A lo lejos escuche un "Maldita perra", pero no le preste atención, la entendía, estaba celosa además ¿Para que pelear si ya gane? El pensamiento me lleno de un regocijo similar al de cuando se es pequeño y logras robar dulces sin que nadie te descubra.

Llegue corriendo a mi precioso auto y me monte. Nunca antes había estado tan agradecida que los asientos fueran de cuero ya que mi cuerpo chorreaba agua. Saque el auto del estacionamiento y me dispuse a irme para mi casa, sabía que Christian estaba ya allí, lo sabía porque su auto no estaba parqueado al lado del mío como de costumbre, no sé qué le diría. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera sé por qué debía darle explicaciones, digo, sé que fue loco lo que hice, pero tampoco era para tanto ¿o sí? No lo sabría decir con esa actitud, Dimitri no quería hablar del asunto hasta que pudiéramos hablar con todos, pero bueno al parecer tendría que hacer una excepción con Christian.

Cuando llegue a la hacienda, el clima había empeorado. El frío había penetrado hasta mis huesos y mi cuerpo rogaba por un buen baño caliente, una taza de chocolate y una buena sección de sexo morboso con Dimitri; mi cuerpo rogaba y lloraba por este último. Salí corriendo del auto, aunque no sabía para que corría, de todos ya estaba mojada. Llegue a la puerta y sacudí mis pies antes de entrar; el frio ahora era peor, de verdad me urgía una manta. Abrí la puerta y di las gracias al calor que emanaba de las chimeneas, ninguno de la familia las necesitaba, pero el personal de la casa y yo si, por lo cual Olena ordenaba que estas siempre ardieran bríndanos calor. Amaba esa mujer.

Pase corriendo la estancia y fui hacia mi habitación, quería quitarme la ropa y ponerme algo cálido antes de hablar con Christian, pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando al pasar por el estudio un viejo hombre con aspecto muy elegante me estaba esperando.

—Abe —dije como corría y le daba un abrazo. Abe era tosco y un poco frio, pero en mi presencia el hombre se desarmaba, no puedo mentir yo me desarmaba como él y me convertía en una niña en busca de su padre.

—Kiz —dijo como beso mi cabello mojado— ¿Cómo te fue? —él se apartó de mí y entró conmigo al estudio brindándome un toalla que no sé de dónde diablos la había sacado.

—Bien, aunque la pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Pensé que estaba en Turquía desde anoche —pregunte como me secaba mi cabello y me quitaba la chaqueta húmeda.

—Larga historia —dijo despidiéndome con la mano—. Pero necesito un favor tuyo —él dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Dime que puede hacer esta humilde servidora por su padre. —La palabra "padre" le iluminó la mirada.

—Ser mi espía —respondió y yo levante una ceja, bueno, lo intente. Rayos con Alina fui capaz ¿por qué ahora no?

— ¿Disculpa? —Pregunte reprimiendo las ganas de reírme— ¿Acaso estas creando un orden de súper vampiros espías o algo por el estilo?

—Muy divertida, Rose. —Dijo él cómo se sentó en el escritorio y sacaba unos archivos—. Han estado desapareciendo muchos jóvenes en la ciudad de Estambul.

— ¿Qué con eso? Muchos jóvenes desaparecen a diario en todas las ciudades grandes, Abe, y más si están en una edad en donde quieren ser libres —dije no entendiendo a que venía todo esto y mucho menos porque necesitaba mi ayuda.

—Yo creí lo mismo. Sin embargo, las desapariciones a diario aumentan y todas en puntos clave de la ciudad, como lo son colegios y bares, pero lo más extraño no es eso, es el hecho de que todo esto comenzó hace dos meses.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —pregunte.

—Galina llego a Turquía hace dos meses —dijo mirándome a los ojos. La preocupación estaba claramente allí escrita.

—Un segundo —le mire— ¿dices que Galina tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Al principio no quería creerlo, pero mira esto. —Él tiró una foto sobre la mesa que me removió el almuerzo. En la fotografía era un joven de unos 18 años con el pelo rojizo y pecas, su aspectos era normal y la fotografía podría pasar por normal si no fuera porque su garganta estaba arrancada, y su rostro desfigurado como si un tigre le hubiera arrancado la piel parte por parte.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunte respirando profundamente evadiendo las ganas de vomitar.

—Su nombre es Mason Ashford, 19 años y estudiante. Se le encontró en la mañana del jueves a las afuera de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Galina?

—Todo. Investigue un poco su vida en américa y no es la primera vez que sucede. En portland sucedió lo mismo hace 6 meses y luego paró cuando ella viajo. Muchos adolescentes eran encontrados en las mismas condiciones a las afuera de la ciudad, otros nunca fueron encontrados; informes redactan que también mujeres han desaparecieron, todas tenía algo en común, eran buenas en la lucha. El mismo patrón se está repitiendo en Turquía, sólo que allí por la cultura no hay muchas mujeres con esos atributos por eso en su mayoría son hombres.

— ¿Quién te ha dado toda esta información?

—Eddie —dijo con orgullo en su voz.

— ¿Has metido a tu sobrino en esto también?

—Bueno, él fue el que descubrió todo, sabes que nunca ha querido a Galina. Vamos nadie la quiere. Y cuando comenzó a pasar todo esto comenzó a investigar y llego hasta donde ella, además la muerte de todos son iguales, la garganta desgarrada y el rostro destrozado, es como una especie de firma personal.

—Tiene sentido —dije como tome las fotos de la mesa y las mire, todas eran iguales, trágicas—. Así que suponiendo de que Galina sea la asesina ¿Qué con eso? Digo somos asesinos de por sí, somos la punta de la cadena alimenticia.

—Tienes razón, pero ella no está alimentándose, ella planea algo más, algo como un ejército —fruncí mi seño, eso no era muy válido, por no decir sin sentido ¿para que un ejército si no hay enemigo?

— ¿Para que querría uno? ¿Contra quién pelearía?

—Tal vez no sea para pelear, tal vez sea para ser adorada o protegida. No sé por qué lo hace, pero debe tener un propósito, pero sea cual sea no debe ser bueno. Galina ya no tiene alma y no me sorprende que se la haya vendido a santanas, pero la pregunta es ¿a cambio de qué?

—Abe, no pueden vender su alma, ya están muertos. —Hice una mueca no quería sonar así, pero era mejor decir la verdad que fabricar una mentira.

—En eso te equivocas Rose, los vampiros nacidos tenemos un pequeño latido del corazón, a eso le conocemos como vida o alma, con cada vida que arranques injustamente ese latido muere hasta llegar al punto de desaparecerse. Unos cambian ese latido por algún poder oscuro, lo que se conoce como venderle el alma al diablo, quien lo hace no tiene merecido el reino de Dios.

—Así que lo que tú me estas queriendo decir, es que quien vende su alma se vuelve… —deje las palabras en el aire para que Abe terminara con la frase.

—Propiedad del diablo —. Vaya, eso si tendría que estar uno loco, digo no me llevo bien con Dios, pero es mejor pasar la eternidad en el cielo sin dolor que en el infierno ardiendo aunque realmente no sé cómo funciona los dos mundos.

—Pero en el supuesto caso de que ella haya accedido a vender su alma ¿para que un ejército? Con su poder más el otro poder sea cual sea nadie la tocaría.

—Ahí es donde entras tu —él dijo como cerro las carpetas y reacomodo su postura, este era el Abe de negocios que yo conocía—. Necesito que seas mis ojos y mis oídos en esa casa.

—Estás loco ¿lo sabias? —Dije mareándole incrédula—. Galina no me dejara entrar en su casa y si lo hace será para cortarme la garganta.

—No será tu Rose, estarás disfrazada por un talismán, así el que todo te vea pensara que eres humana y una trabajadora de la hacienda.

— ¿Cómo lograras hacer eso? —Pregunte escéptica—. Además, Abe, estoy en mitad del semestre no puedo irme así como así, así no me graduare y Olena enloquecería. —Abe sonrió sabiendo que era la verdad—. Por no decir que Dimitri no me dejaría ir —esta última era más que segura de que pasaría.

—Será sólo una semana, en una semana sabremos todo lo que planea y ya. ¿Sabes? Tu abuelo no es sólo viejo y sabio también tiene sus guardados y sé que el querrá ayudar. —Esa última parte me puso nerviosa, abuelo, vaya aún no me hacia la idea de que tenía un padre si no que ahora también tenía un abuelo. No sé por qué la sensación que sentí fue tan agradable —. Además —agregó Abe—, no estarás sola, Eddie ira contigo. Y por ultimo, simplemente le dirás a Dimitri que quieres conocer un poco tus raíces por lo cual te tomaras una semana de la escuela.

—Lo tienes todo planeado ¿no es así? —Pregunte divertida. Él asintió con la cabeza y yo resople—. Si vamos hacer esto tengo que saber por qué.

—Rose —él dijo tomando mis manos—, eres mi hija y te amo y sé que Galina te quiere hacer daño, por eso necesitamos demostrar que ella realmente es un ser despiadado así podremos entregársela a Yeva y…

—Y así ella poderle asesinar —él asintió dándome la razón.

—Ya que ella no lo hará si no hay un crimen por el cual culparle, además no es muy común que estas cosas pasen, pero si logramos demostrar los planes de Galina perjudican a nuestro mundo a Yeva no le quedara más remedio que mandarla hacia el infierno, además Yeva nunca dejaría que toque con su familia y menos con su nieta. —Eso era verdad, Yeva podría ser lo que sea, pero ante todo era una madre y una abuela que daba todo por su familia.

—Está bien —acepte finalmente—, pero sólo una semana y se acabó. Encontremos lo que encontremos. Oh y debes ser tú el que se lo diga a Dimitri. —De todo el plan esto era lo más complicado, Dimitri era sobreprotector conmigo y nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados por no decir que en países distinto, sería difícil que él me dejara marchar y más teniendo el lazo que tenemos, cosa que no sería buena idea decirle a Abe en estos momentos.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, saldremos el domingo siguiente —asentí estando de acuerdo.

—Entonces, viejo, no siendo más me marcho que me estoy congelando —el negó con la cabeza a su apodo y besándome en la mejilla acordamos vernos para la cena.

Salí del estudio sacudiendo mi cabeza. Realmente estaba muy loca por seguirle el plan a Abe, pero en mi defensa él era mi padre y si era verdad todo lo que me dijo podría ser el fin de Galina. No quería planear la muerte de nadie, pero Abe tenía razón en algo, y era que la mujer ya no tenía alma; ella era fría y despiadada y por lo visto un asesino en serie. Es verdad que nuestra naturaleza nos hace asesinos por excelencia, pero no por ello debemos masacrar a las personas como ella lo hacía y eso era una regla clave de Yeva.

Llegue a mi habitación y el calor de la chimenea ardiendo me recibió; rodee mis ojos, Christian no debía estar lejos. El en serio tenía un grave problema con el fuego, pero obviamente él lo negaba diciendo que era para mí bienestar y mi calidez. No alcance a llegar muy lejos cuando una figura en el sofa me recibió.

—Llegas tarde —dijo apuntándome con un dedo.

—Lo siento, Abe me necesitaba —pensé en decirle mi charla, pero me contuve. El tema era delicado y aunque confiaba en Christian con mi vida las paredes tienen oídos y la información podía infiltrarse. ¡Cielos! Ya sonaba como si estuviera en una película de espías.

—No importa, porque no saldrás de este cuarto hasta que me cuentes todo. Pero sobre todo de ¡en que estabas pensando mujer! —la última parte lo dijo tan duro que sentí mis tímpanos doler.

—Primero me cambiare porque me estoy muriendo de frío, segundo ve por una taza de chocolate si piensas mantenerme aquí por un buen rato.

—Ya lo hice —dijo como fingía interés por sus uñas—. Esta sobre tu mesa de noche —me voltee y efectivamente sobre mi mesa había una gran taza de chocolate caliente.

—Entonces déjame cambiarme. —Fui hacia mi closet y de el saque una pijama térmica y sobre esta me puse una sudadera que era de Dimitri, esta olía deliciosa y me hacía sentir protegida; recogí mi cabello en un moño y limpie mi rímel que por el agua se corrió, no tarde en entrar en calor.

Volví a mi habitación y vi que Christian aun me espera impaciente. Estaba segura de que si no comenzaba hablar se quedaría calvo de la ansiedad; tome el chocolate y camine hasta donde él y tome asiento a su lado cubriéndonos con una manta para terminar de espantar el frio, bueno, mi frio, él estaba fresco como una lechuga.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunte como le di un sorbo a mi deliciosa taza de chocolate.

—Todo —él dijo con un poco más de calma—. No mentiras. Ya se lo que pasó, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —su voz sonó triste.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte como me volví a él, sus hermoso ojos azules era de un color chocolate mostrando sus emociones.

—Es sólo que pensé que tendrías un poco más de confianza en mí. —Entendía lo que quería decir, desde que Christian nació habíamos sido inseparables, nos hemos contado todo sin guárdanos secreto alguno.

—Chris, lo siento, no puedo decirte por que lo hice pero el caso es que lo hice y no me arrepiento —dije tratando de hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

—El lazo —comenzó— es para siempre, Rose, no es cosa que se desvanece con el tiempo, sabes que es para toda la vida ¿verdad?

Asentí. Sabía que era para siempre, pero yo no lo querría de otra manera—. Sé que tal vez no estuvo bien lo que hicimos, pero ya lo hemos hecho y no hay vuelta atrás. Chris, él me ama y yo lo amo, esto era de esperarse. La atracción siempre estuvo ahí, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pasara lo que tenía que pasar —Christian me miró a los ojos buscando indicio de algo, al parecer no lo encontró puesto que me abrazo y en mi oído me dijo.

—Si eres feliz con eso me basta —sentí un peso levantarse de mis hombros. Me alegraba tanto saber que Christian sabia, podía fingir ante todo el mundo menos ante él, él era el otro hombre de mi vida, no de una manera romántica, pero si como un hermano.

—Ahora —dije como nos separamos— dime como van las cosas con la Dragomir —su semblante nuevamente cambio dando lugar al Christian tosco que todos conocemos.

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo. Rodee mis ojos y le golpee la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Vamos, dime que paso en la fiesta y no me digas que bien porque le prender fue a tu culo —amenace.

— ¿En serio? —el preguntó pícaro, pero al ver mi cara resoplo y se dejó caer contra el sillón—. Es linda y dulce, Rose, pero es una niña mimada es una persona egocéntrica para que me entiendas.

— ¿La linda Lissa es egocéntrica? —pregunte divertida.

—Sí, quiere ser el centro de atención, quiere que todo el mundo haga lo que ella dice a la hora que ella dice pero sobre todo es muy posesiva y eso me frustra, sabes que no me puedo quedar en un solo sitio y menos darle mi atención a una sola persona ¡diablos! Ni contigo que te conozco desde que nací y a eso viene mi enojo, la linda princesa tuvo el descaro de enojarse por nuestro baile, en serio ella no conoce de amistades o qué, pero el caso es que si estoy follando contigo eso a ella no tiene por qué preocuparle, no somos nada pero de nuevo ella quiere ser todo el centro de atención y eso no puede ser, no en mi vida —levante mis cejas, eso creo que fue el discurso más largo que Christian me haya dado acerca de una relación en toda su vida, de verdad debe estar frustrado con la princesa.

—Christian —dije reprimiendo mi sonrisa—, no la culpes fue criada así y por lo de la atención tal vez le gustes mucho y quiera que solo la mires a ella, no culpes a una mujer enamorada.

—Lo sé, y ella me gusta y mucho —él frunció el ceño—. Creo que me gusta más que cualquiera, pero quiero mi espacio, quiero bailar y charlar con quien quiera sin que ella piense que me la estoy follando, además vive tan lejos como quiere que mantengamos una relación así, yo no viviré en américa y ella no quiere venirse a Rusia, Rose, no podemos llevar una relación así.

—Dale un poco de tiempo, si ella realmente quiere algo pues que se venga a Rusia, America es una mierda. —Ambos hicimos una mueca estando de acuerdo—. Así que dale un poco de tiempo, tú la quieres y eso ella lo sabe así que espera, estamos un poco jóvenes y ella también está terminado la segundaria espera a ver que les tiene la vida más adelante, puede que ella sea tu compañera como puede que sólo sea un pasatiempos.

— ¿Sabes? —Él dijo tomándome en un abrazo— Creo que debes ser psicóloga o algo así.

—No tendría la suficiente paciencia —respondí separándome de él—. Además no es que sea buena, solo soy una mujer por consiguiente sé cómo piensan las demás.

—Buen punto —dijo él apartándose de mí.

Hablamos por un rato más, le conté como fue todo mi fin de semana omitiendo las partes del sexo por consiguiente omitiendo mucha historia y haciéndola un poco corta, pero no me juzguen si ustedes tuvieran el hombre que yo tengo lo amarrarían a la cama y le harían presa de todas sus fantasías sexuales.

La noche pronto cayó y con eso aumento mis ganas de ver a Dimitri. Deje a Christian en mi habitación y me fui a buscarlo. Lo extrañaba mucho, desde que nos levantamos no nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Quería besarlo y acurrucarme en su regazo y hablar de cosas al azar no importaba que fuera con tal de esta en sus brazos.

Busque por toda la casa, pero en ningún lugar estaba, eso fue raro sentía su presencia demasiado cerca como para que no estuviera. Abrí el enlace, pero no me mostró nada solo un poco en ansias y no de las buenas, Dimitri estaba ansioso pero no sabía por qué. Me pare en el gran portón de la cocina que daba al patio trasero y vi que las caballerizas estaban iluminadas. Eso era raro, por lo general no había nadie a esa hora en ese lado de la casa; mire al cielo y vi que un rayo cayó haciendo aumentar la lluvia. No quería mojarme ¡joder! Aún tenía frio y no quería volver a mojarme, pero la curiosidad siempre fue mayor; tome la capucha de la sudadera y me la puse sobre la cabeza, teniendo suerte no me mojaría mucho. Dando una última mirada al cielo corrí por el pasto hasta alcanzar la entrada de la caballeriza. Logre llegar, pero tristemente toda mi ropa había quedado emparamada gracias a las grandes gotas de lluvia.

Retire la capucha de mi cabello y me adentre en el lugar, todo estaba en silencio, los caballos dormían o hacían los suyo sin mucho ruido sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Camine un poco más hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de ensillaje, la puerta estaba medio abierta y se podía divisar dos sombras moviéndose, reduje mi paso e intente escuchar lo que allí adentro ocurría que gracias a la lluvia fue un poco difícil.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas, no busques lo que no se te ha perdido. —La voz pertenecía a Dimitri y era fría, distante, casi con desprecio.

—Pero si se me ha perdido algo. —Esa voz, al escucharla la sangre me comenzó a hervir. Hay mujeres que nunca se dan por vencidas—. ¿Por qué me rehúyes, Dimitri, si sé que también quieres esto?

—No sabes de lo que dices. Te lo digo por última vez, recoge tus cosa y márchate, no me interesas de ese modo —algo se movió, pero no duro mucho.

—Así que es verdad —la voz de Alina cambio, se volvió fría y peligrosa—, tienes a otra.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Es verdad, hay alguien más y si no quieres que esto termine mal es mejor que te vayas. —El silencio se hizo en la estancia, con sólo de fondo el sonido del agua al golpear con la madera. Mire las sombras y una sola se movió. Me iba a devolver y dejar que Dimitri controlara la situación hasta que escuche— Alina —su nombre salió en una exhalación, con asco y repulsión.

Camine con paso decidido hacia la habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe. Al contemplar la imagen que estaba frente a mi sentí mi bilis subir, _"no otra vez"_ pensé aunque esa vez fue muy diferente a la primera vez; en una esquina estaba Dimitri asqueado mientras que a unos pocos metros de él estaba Alina totalmente desnuda. La imagen hirvió en mi sangre ¿Cómo se atrevía a seducirlo? La rabia inundo mis emociones. Lo único que podía ver era Alina. Quería destrozarla pedazo por pedazo y hacerla sufrir los más horrendos dolores del infierno. Antes de darme cuenta la tenía contra la pared, el impacto fue tan brusco que su cabeza rebotó de una forma mortal, su quejido de dolor fue amortiguado por un rayo que se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunte con los dientes apretados. Mi voz salió baja y peligrosa. Casi irreconocible.

—Rose, me lastimas. —Ella trataba se zafarse, pero cerré más mis puños en sus brazos y repetí en voz baja mi pregunta.

—Te he preguntado ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Pensé que te había dejado muy claro las cosas en la academia.

— ¿Por qué te importan tanto lo que hago? Actúas como si fuera su amante. Déjalo pasar, Rose, no puedes ser todo en su vida —por segunda vez había hecho demostración efímera de su maldad, su voz había salido con veneno y mirada atestada de odio. Algo se torció en mi interior, haciendo que la parte sensata de mí se viera cada vez más lejos. Entonces tiré mi puño a uno de sus costados en modo de gancho, implantando toda la fuerza que pude encontrar en mí, provocando que una de sus costillas se rompiera. Pude escucharla crujir y a Alina aullar por el lacero dolor que nacía en su costado. En ese momento Dimitri fue a por mi, con toda la intención de separarnos de la forma que fuera, pero no lo deje, no le permití acercársenos. Con una mirada fugaz pude hacer que él se quedara plantado en su lugar, sabía que usar mi poder podía conllevar consecuencias más adelante, pero eso era lo último que me interesaba en ese momento. Sólo deseaba que la vida de Alina escapara de su cuerpo.

—Alina, yo realmente soy todo en su vida, no puedes competir contra ello —dije sonriendo con veneno.

—Imposible. —Ella dijo como una exhalación por su dificultar para respirar por el dolor—. Maldita perra, te estas revolcando con él ¡eres tú, tú eres la otra! —ella intento zafarse por lo cual la solté y cayó a mis pies aullando de dolor.

—Si lo pensamos bien tú eres la otra. Por tu bien quiero que te alejes de mi familia —dije como di un paso atrás y camine hasta Dimitri que todo este tiempo había optado por el silencio. Estaba por alcanzarlo hasta que una risa extraña, oscura, alcanzo mis oídos.

—Vaya pero si esto es lo más repulsivo que he visto. ¿En serio Rose? ¿Te estas revolcando con el hombre que te cuido? Eso es estar muy enfermo. —Me volví a ella que sostenía su peso contra la pared, no podía pensar, hablar o actuar, estaba como estatua en mi lugar. Los ojos avellana de Alina eran de un color negro, su risa era escalofriante y a pesar de que estaba herida ella tenía un aire demoniaco. Mire a Dimitri que aún seguía impasible en su sitio como si el ya supiera todo esto, su único movimiento fue el de una profunda respiración— ¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿El demonio te comió la lengua?

—Estás loca. —Nunca en mi vida había tenido miedo de nada, hasta ahora. Lo que tenía enfrente de mí no era un humano, más bien pasaría un demonio.

—No, Rose, la loca eres tú si piensas que Dimitri es tuyo —la mención de su nombre hirvió en mi ser. Si ella no cerraba la boca...—Estas equivocada si piensas que lo tendrás así de fácil, mientras yo viva no encontraras paz, es mío, él me lo prometió y ahora debe cumplir. Tu queridísimo no te cuenta las veces que me hace el amor apasionadamente.

—Rose, no le creas —la voz de Dimitri retumbó entre las cuatro paredes callando Alina.

— ¿Por qué le mientes cariño? —Su voz salió con dulzura y algo más oscuro— ¿Por qué no le cuentas todas esas madrugadas que pasabas metido en mi cuerpo? Haciéndome tuya y diciéndome cuando me deseabas.

Sentí en mi pecho como mi corazón se contraguía y sentía algo similar a un liquido frío recorrer mi columna. Antes de saber que pasaba la tenía contra la pared; creo que no hay cosa que haya deseado con más fuerza en mi vida que su muerte, que ver su sangre regada por el suelo y sus ojos viendo al vacío. Ella se había metido sus garras donde no la llamaban y el precio por ello sería su vida.

—Rose, no lo hagas —creí a Dimitri gritar, pero su voz fue ajena a mí.

—Eres una pequeña golfa, Rose, y jamás serás suficiente para él. Él no quiere niñas, Rose, quiere una mujer de verdad que le sepa complacer en la cama y en la vida.

—Has tenido razón en algo —dije como apretaba sus manos casi rompiendo sus muñecas, ella bramó de dolor mientras yo me colmaba de regocijo. No había nada más, sólo ella y yo—. No encontrare paz contigo respirando aún —y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo clave mis dientes en su cuello y desgarré su garganta. Ella comenzó a gritar de dolor, a lo lejos escuche alguien gritar mi nombre, pero no escuchaba nada lo único que percibía era como Alina se ahogaba en su sangre mientras parte de su garganta caía al suelo. La deje caer y ella intentaba sostenerse con algo, cualquier cosa. Como si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a pararse o incluso salvarse. Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse un poco y en ese instante sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, percibí que su vida de ramera pasaba delante de ella como una cinta de película. Finalmente se quedó inerte, con la sangre que bajaba de du garganta expuesta intentando cubrir su desnudez y con sus ojos puestos en mí. La paz llegó a mí ser cuando su corazón se volvió quieto, ya sin latido, muerto, como su mirada vacía.


	16. Capitulo 15

Mire a la mujer que yacía en mis pies, pálida como la nieve y fría como el hielo. Si alguien la viese en estos momentos diría que llevaba muerta más de un día, yo sabía que no era así, la sangre fresca en mi boca y en su piel era un indicio de lo contrario. Mire a sus ojos negros, luego a la sonrisa escalofriante que adornaba sus labios, casi arrogante diría yo. Saboreé el líquido en mi boca y fruncí el ceño, la sangre era espesa, demasiado espesa, su sabor era agrio, casi nauseabundo, mi boca se sentía como si hubiese consumido sangre descompuesta. A pesar de su sabor, no me sentí enferma o algo por el estilo, simplemente la saboreé como si fuera algo desagradable que se cruzó con mi paladar.

Detalle su cuerpo; su piel antes bronceada estaba pálida; sus labios estaban rojos por la sangre escupida y sus ojos sin vida, ya sin ningún oscuro pensamiento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Tomé una fuerte inhalación, fruncí mi seño, el ambiente estaba bañado de un olor rancio y a un olor parecido al azufre, eso era algo raro, los humanos no dejaban olor alguno al morir. Al menos no al instante.

Me volví a lamer los labios, había captado algo más además del sabor agrio, algo así como si hubiera brea entre mi paladar. El olor a azufre se intensifico causándome nauseas, pero las ignore, me incline sobre el cuerpo inerte y rose con la punta de mis dedos la piel de su rostro. Su rostro estaba impecable (omitiendo la sangre que lo manchaba), contorneé su rostro y este era frío y duro, casi como si fuese de mármol. Cerré sus ojos ignorando el escalofrió que me recorría el cuerpo dándole una apariencia más cálida, seguía con mi recorrido hasta llegar a su boca abriéndola un poco; para mi sorpresa no encontré dientes, no, abrí un poco más sus labios dejando al descubierto unos filosos colmillos remplazando cada uno de sus perfectos dientes. Sin darme cuenta me levante de un salto, asustada y confundida.

— ¿Qué diablos es ella? —Seguí mirando a la criatura que antes fue mi amiga, pero que realmente era algo más oscuro que cualquier cosa.

—Es un demonio. —La anciana, pero sabía voz de Yeva se escuchó resonar en el lugar. Mire hacia la puerta y allí parada, imponente, aun cuando vestía un delicado camisón blanco bastante fino, estaba ella. Ella se encontraba mirando todo a su alrededor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Un vampiro? —eso no podía ser posible. Jamás había visto a nadie que luciera como ella ni por más viejo o por mas sádico que fuera.

—No, Rose, un demonio. Ella era mitad vampiro y mitad demonio.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —murmuré sin llegar a creer aquello.

Entonces los vellos de mí nunca se erizaron, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Sentí la presencia de alguien más en el lugar y no era buena.

—Alguien más está aquí —dije mirando hacia ambos lados. La presencia se volvía más opresiva con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros —me respondió Dimitri, le mire, casi me había olvidado de que estaba aquí.

—Alguien más está aquí —repetí— y no es bueno. —El frío me invadió y froté mi piel tratando de calmarlo, aunque era inevitable, aquel frio provenía de mi interior. Mire el cuerpo de Alina y una sensación maligna recorrió mi espalda.

—Deben quemar su cuerpo — dijo Yeva mirándonos a Dimitri y a mí.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Dimitri.

—Deben quemar su cuerpo. Yo también siento esa presencia. Lo que sea que este aquí lo dejó ella y la única forma de deshacernos de él es cremando sus restos, el fuego purifica, y lo que está aquí se marchará. —Espere que Dimitri preguntara algo más o hiciera algún comentario, pero no, él sólo asintió y caminó hasta donde Alina yacía, lo vi recoger su cuerpo y pude percibir como su piel se erizaba, él había sentido la presencia ya.

Con Alina en brazos, Dimitri se dispuso a salir, era poco visible que estaba asqueado y un poco perturbado por todo lo que había pasado. Camine para el lado de Yeva y ella me entregó una antorcha (a saber, de donde la sacó) y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Quema sus retos en el roble cerca del rio, y sobre sus cenizas dejas caer dos gotas de tú sangre, eso borrara la magia negra que ella dejo. Cuando termines te espero en mi habitación y te explicare que pasó y que era eso —ella no la llamo por su nombre, sino como una cosa distante. Su tono de voz no sonó de reproche o como una orden, no, en cambio su voz sonó dulce, como la de una abuela que despide a su nieta quien ya se va a la escuela.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin ninguna pregunta seguí a Dimitri que se adentraba por los bosques perdiéndose en la oscuridad y la espesura de las hojas de los grandes y viejos árboles. Tomé la antorcha y procedí a iluminar el camino. Desde hacía un rato la lluvia se había calmado un poco, lo cual fue bueno para la antorcha que llevaba. El roble no estaba lejos, pero se sentía mil millas luz. Aquel árbol tenía casi la misma edad que Yeva y por consiguiente sus propios misterios. Yo quería incinerar su cuerpo en cualquier lugar, pero si Yeva dijo que lo hiciera allí, pues ahí es donde lo haría, ella tenía sus razones.

En todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, el único sonido era el crujir de las hojas al ser golpeadas por la débil lluvia. Tanto Dimitri como yo empezábamos a empaparnos, pero ese era nuestros últimos problemas. Su silencio era un tanto abrumador. Intente buscar en su mente de nuevo, pero no di con nada, ni siquiera con la barrera que el suele poner, era como si el enlace estuviese muerto o roto, aunque esto último era poco probable ya que aún podía sentir a Dimitri bajo mi piel así yo no lo sintiese a él en mi cabeza.

Llegamos al roble, este como siempre se elevaba sobre nosotros, grande e imponente, con sus largas ramas añejadas al igual que el tronco tan viejo como el mismo mundo, pero a la vez tan lleno de vida y de magia. Dimitri dejó el cuerpo inerte de Alina sobre sus raíces sobresalientes de la tierra, sin cuidado ni ternura, él lo tiró como si sacara la basura. Observe cómo se limpió el agua de su rostro manchándose de sangre, su cabello húmedo estaba pegado a su rostro y cuello, y su cuerpo estaba tensionado al igual que su quijada.

Di un paso adelante junto con la antorcha, los espesos follajes de los arboles también habían ayudado a evitar así que su llama se extinguiera. Miré el cuerpo inerte y la presencia volvió a penetrar mi piel como agujas traspasando el agua, rápido y eficaz.

No me tome la molestia de agacharme, simplemente tire la antorcha sobre el pestilente cadáver y este se prendió como barbacoa; me quede de pie al lado disfrutando del calor de las llamas e ignorado que era el cuerpo de mi amiga lo que lo producía. Vi como sus sedosos cabellos se consumían, como su piel bronceada pasaba a cuero rostizado, y pronto las facciones de su rostro se perdieron haciendo al pobre individuo un desconocido más para este mundo.

No sé cuánto se demoró en quemarse el cuerpo. Pudieron haber sido horas o días enteros, como sólo también pudieron ser solo unos segundos; al final lo que una vez fue el cuerpo de alguien quedo solamente en una negra y espesa brea, fue extraño, se suponía que debieron haber sido cenizas. Me agache un poco y el olor a azufre inundo mis fosas nasales haciéndome retroceder, era aterrador, sentí mis pulmones arder y pronto una tos me invadió haciéndome arder el pecho.

— _Roza_ —escuché a Dimitri decir cómo me tomaba en sus brazos— ¿Estás bien? —él preguntó retirando mi cabello que gracias a la sangre y a la lluvia se había pegado de mi rostro, tosí un poco más fuerte. Era como si el azufre hubiera penetrado en mi cuerpo y se hubiese instalado en mis pulmones.

—Si —fue lo único que dije como me recomponía de nuevo. Miré la brea y vi que del cuerpo no quedaba ninguna señal. Fue como si nunca hubiese existido. Camine hasta el inicio de la brea y con la punta del diamante de un anillo que poseía raje mi muñeca dejando escapar la sangre, la cual poseía un color opaco casi negro. Ladee mi mano y deje que un par de grandes gotas cayeran sobre la brea.

Su estado turbio y espeso se esfumo como ceniza perdiéndose con el soplido del viento; la sensación y el olor azufre se esfumaron con igual rapidez; mis pulmones se llenaron de aire haciéndome entender lo difícil que se me había hecho el respirar en este tiempo. Cerré mis ojos y lancé una oración en latín, nunca fui religiosa, pero desde que mi naturaleza se me había sido revelado, Yeva me la enseñó, era una oración por el descanso eterno. Me volví hacia Dimitri y él me tomó en sus brazos enterrando su cabeza en mi cabello, inhaló fuerte y apretó su agarre en mí, no dijo nada y no había porque, él simplemente me dio fuerza de la única manera que sabía, entregándose a sí mismo.

Caminamos de regreso tomados de las manos hasta que la hacienda apareció a la vista. En todo el camino a casa muchas preguntas vinieron a mi mente ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Sentía culpa por haber asesinado a Alina? ¿Me convertía eso en una asesina? ¿Qué pasaría con Dimitri? ¿Qué castigo me pondría Yeva? No tenía respuesta para la mayoría de ellas, sólo para una. A pesar de haber arrancado la vida de Alina, a pesar de haberlo hecho de una manera tan brutal, al final del día no me arrepentía de haber asesinado Alina, y sólo tal vez por ello yo ya sea un monstro. Llegamos a la hacienda y entramos por la puerta de la cocina y rápidamente subimos a mi habitación, pensé que nos encontraríamos con Christian, pero al llegar, el vacío y una chimenea ardiendo fue la que nos recibió. Dimitri entró en mi baño sin ninguna palabra o mirada y encendió la ducha. Yo me quité la sudadera sucia y mojada y comencé a caminar hasta el baño. El silencio que momentos antes había sido reconfortante, ahora era incómodo y ensordecedor.

Entre en el baño y vi que Dimitri se había deshecho de su camisa quedando sólo en sus jeans. Él estaba de espaldas a mi preparando un baño, yo fui hasta el tocador y me miré al reflejo. No sé qué fue lo que más me sorprendió, si toda mi cara llena de sangre al igual que mi ropa o mis ojos color rojo, tan rojos que no se podía divisar su pupila; parpadee tratando de hacer desaparecer el color, pero este no lo hizo. Restregué mis ojos con violencia queriendo cambiar aquellos abominables ojos, pero nada fusiono, gemí en frustración, eran horribles y yo parecía más un demonio que cualquier otra cosa. Caí sentada sobre el váter y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos. Todo esto era un desastre ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Qué explicación les darían a los padres de Alina? ¿Qué explicación le daríamos al mundo? Yo era una terrible persona, le arrebate la vida a una mujer, le quite una hija a una madre y sobre todo me deshice de su cuerpo no dándole la oportunidad de llorarla, si, definitivamente era una horrible persona.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —levanté mi cabeza de mis manos y vi a Dimitri que estaba arrodillado quedando a mi altura. Mire sus preciosos ojos color cafés e inmediatamente me sentí perdida en su mirada, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, aunque rara vez mostrases su tono original, aquellos ojos marrones que tan difícilmente el dejaba ver, pero que yo llegue amar perdidamente.

Tome las facciones de su rostro, a pesar de estar manchado de sangre al igual que su pecho, él no perdió su belleza, la sangre seca lo hacía parecer un luchador del antiguo mundo y la sangre daba la impresión de haber salido ileso de una batalla. Una de sus manos descanso en mi mejilla y me acaricio, él me miró como si fuera la cosa más perfecta de este mundo, como si sobre mí no hubiera pecado alguno, como si yo no fuera una asesina.

—No eres una asesina —él dijo en voz alta revelando mis pensamientos.

—No me mientas —musite por lo bajo. No quería que me mintiera para hacerme sentir bien, nada de lo que digiera cambiaría el hecho de que yo había acabado con la vida de alguien.

—No miento, no eres una asesina. —Se detuvo por un momento reacomodando sus ideas, le tomó unos largos y silenciosos minutos volver hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con toda la confianza del mundo—. Ella no era una humana, Rose, era una cosa más oscura y vil, una a la que tal vez merecía la pena asesinar.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo fuera? —Recordé las palabras de Yeva.

—Sabes que si hubiera sido humana Yeva habría intervenido.

—Eso no cambia las cosas, no siempre Yeva puede salvar a todo el mundo, hay veces que ella se lleva a las personas, pero hay otras que su muerte es causada por terceros como en este caso.

—La has oído. Alina es, o, mejor dicho, era un demonio, ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía y en el fondo tú lo sabias. Cada vez que deseaste su sangre, cada arrebato de ira y dolor que te causó, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que sólo te pasaba con ella? Ni siquiera a Galina le odias tanto, Alina era algo oscuro y en tú interior lo sabias, ese es el por qué no sientes dolor ni arrepentimiento alguno de haberle quitado la vida. Sentiste la presencia, tal vez estaba escrito que ella debía morir a manos tuyas. No pienses que eres una asesina, piensa que libraste a nuestro mundo de alguien como ella.

Dimitri termino su discurso sin una gota de cansancio, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos y todo el tiempo tuvo su mente abierta hacia a mí. Busque en su interior y que cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba abiertos a mi mente curiosa, busque indicio de mentira, pero no la encontré. Todo lo que vi, o, mejor dicho, percibí, fue seguridad y la verdad absoluta como también mucho amor detrás de cada una de sus palabras. Sin embargo eso no explicaba una cierta cosa, por lo cual me vi haciendo la pregunta que desde hace un tiempo quería saber.

— ¿Por qué estabas con ella...? —Me di cuenta de mi tono, entonces completé— ¿...aun sabiendo su naturaleza? —me miró por un segundo frunciendo un poco su entrecejo, no le gustaba hablar de estas cosas y menos cuando él creía que yo estaba tan débilmente mentalmente. Un suspiro cansado salió de él y agachando su mirada me dio la respuesta tan anhelada.

—Hace muchos años, cuando tú y Alina eran niñas y ella venía a la hacienda a jugar contigo, Yeva sintió algo diferente en ella, no lo entendía muy bien, ya que lo que ella creía que era pensó que era imposible porque de ello no había registro, sino, hasta hace mil años atrás. Pensó que era imposible y hasta creyó que podía ser un poco de tu influencia en ella lo que alterara su ADN.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ella?

—Aunque no recuerdes, cuando ambas eran pequeñas Alina sufrió un pequeño accidente mientras jugaban, ella cayo desde un árbol rasguñándose varias partes de su cuerpo, tú corriste a su ayuda y cuando la tomaste en tus brazos y la curaste, desde ese día Yeva sintió la diferencia, fue como si tu magia hubiera encendido un interruptor que estaba apagado por algún motivo. —Dimitri se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire, aunque para él no era necesario hacerlo—. Yeva siendo Yeva no dejó pasar el asunto siempre manteniendo un ojo en ella, nada estuvo fuera de lo normal hasta la noche… —él se detuvo y me miró con un poco de vergüenza marcada en su rostro, agachando su mirada continuó—…. hasta la noche en la que nos encontraste en mi habitación —mi quijada se tensionó como recuerdos de la noche inundaron mi mente.

— ¿Qué tiene de particular esa noche? —a pesar de tener una sensación amarga en mí, no pude evitar haber hecho la pregunta.

—Cuando ella ingresó en mi habitación no era ella —alce mis cejas escépticas. Dimitri siguió mi movimiento y una esquina de su labio se curvo hacia arriba—. Me explico, cuando ella entró no lucia como ella, lucia como… como tú.

— ¿Cómo? —dije sin terminar de creérmelo.

—Rose, cuando ella entro en mi habitación era casi idéntica a ti, casi, ahora me doy cuenta que era más como una lúgubre copia tuya. —Exhalé pesadamente ante eso. Él realmente había tenido relaciones con ella por pensar que era yo, no terminaba de creérmelo—. Cuando entraste el hechizo se rompió y su identidad quedo revelada. No tuve tiempo de pensar por que todo pasó muy rápido y antes de darme cuenta ella estaba tirada en el suelo casi al borde de la muerte. —Hice una mueca al recordar la ira que se extendió por mi cuerpo ese día, aunque ninguna ira se compara con la que había sentido la noche de hoy—. Luego de aquel accidente Yeva notó algo fuera de lo normal, tus emociones y las de ella chocaban fuertemente, era como si una bomba de tiempo se estuviera construyendo, por lo cual Yeva me pidió que me volviera su sombra y conociera de ella y descubriera que era...

— ¿Y lo hiciste? —pregunte interrumpiéndolo por un segundo.

—Un poco, Yeva tenía razón, ella no era normal, sus emociones eran muy oscuras y su sangre era muy diferente a la de los demás, también sé que los padres que conocimos no era sus padres, bueno, al menos no su padre biológico.

— ¿Entonces quién era?

—Su padre era un vampiro.

Dimitri y yo levantamos las miradas y nos encontramos con Yeva de pie en la puerta.

— ¿Disculpa? —dije sin entender bien.

—Como escuchas. Su padre es uno de nosotros, su madre, por otro lado, es una humana.

Eso era imposible. En nuestra sociedad no había nadie mitad y mitad, sólo yo y no era humana. Hace muchos siglos atrás se dio el caso de una niña mitad vampiro y mitad humano, pero en los escritos no había mucha información, pero lo que si se, fue que la mujer al dar a luz murió, el hombre fue desterrado al infierno por Yeva y la criatura no sobrevivió el primer mes. El castigo del padre se le otorgo por infidelidad, pues su esposa era un vampiro, pero este cegado por la lujuria se acostó con otra mujer sembrando su semilla. No era extraño que los machos de nuestra sociedad quieran una que otra aventura con los humanos mientras estos se alimentaban y por lo general Yeva pasaba eso por alto, pero de allí a tener una aventura más de una vez con esas criaturas estaba prohibido, por eso aquel que lo hiciera sabía que ese sería su final, sin embargo, es confuso el origen de Alina, si ella era mitad y mitad ¿Por qué, o como, había sobrevivido?

—Ella sobrevivió porque, antes de nacer, su padre vendió el alma de su hija al diablo, dando así la posibilidad de sobrevivir tanto a la madre como al hijo —Yeva respondió a mi pregunta no formulada—, por ende, es un demonio, Lucifer se llevó su parte vampiro y sembró en la criatura una parte de sí. Desde antes de nacer su alma estaba condenada, por ello ustedes dos chocaban tanto, ella es todo lo contrario a ti. Tú un ángel, ella un demonio.

— ¿Cómo un anticristo o algo por el estilo?

— No —ella afirmó—. Un simple demonio, un hijo de lucifer. Ella nació maldita, sin elección alguna, por eso te ordene darle de tu sangre a sus cenizas, con eso le has arrebatado el poder a santanas de reclamarla en su muerte; él puede adueñarse inmediatamente de quienes pudieron elegir, pero aquellos como Alina que no tuvieron poder sobre si, se les puede salvar al final. Claro, solamente un ángel como tú puede hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes que tan loco suena eso? Alina era una especie de hibrido por así decirlo, y yo la mate, vez como eso suena de mal —dije con los dientes apretados. No entendía de dónde provenía esta ira, tal vez era del hecho de que nadie me estaba culpando por haberle matado, no importa su naturaleza, era un ser que respiraba y que yo prive de ello.

—No te culpamos porque tarde o temprano ella iba a morir, aunque en las predicciones era Dimitri quien la mataba, no tú, pero como siempre te adelantas a las cosas. —Si hubiera sido una situación normal diría que mi vieja abuela estaba bromeando, pero siendo sincera no me causo ninguna gracia—. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos perdería el control y terminaría con su vida.

— ¿Y por qué Dimitri habría de hacerlo? —pregunte no viéndole sentido a este puzzle.

—Cariño, cuando se bebe de la sangre de su amante no solo se crea un lazo, el ADN de ambos pasa a ser exactamente el mismo, son dos personas con un mismo cuerpo, con un mismo sentido; lo que tu sientas, pienses o experimente Dimitri lo hará y viceversa. Por eso debemos saber muy bien a quien elegimos, y en vista de que ustedes dos lo hicieron se convirtieron en uno —mis ojos se abrieron y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. No creo que haya nada más vergonzoso que tu abuela esté enterada de tu vida sexual. Yeva vio mi incomodidad y comenzó a reír y no era una risa de esas que ella acostumbra dar tan tosca y fría, no, esta era una carcajada de esas que te hace doler el estómago—. Un consejo para el futuro, Rose, yo lo sé todo, por más pequeño sea. —Con eso ella se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de abandonar la estancia por completo se giró un poco, mirando a Dimitri con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho de la manera correcta —y con eso se marchó dejándome a solas con él.

Dimitri y yo nos miramos, y sin poder controlarnos soltamos una carcajada. Yo creo que esa fue la cosa más vergonzosa que nos pudo haber pasado a los dos, pero bueno, fue ingenuo por parte de nosotros que pensamos que en un mundo como el nuestro alguien podía mantener un secreto. La ventaja era que una persona menos lo sabía, la desventaja era que cuando las demás los supieran pondrían el grito en el cielo.

—Ven, déjame bañarte —Dimitri dijo como me ayudaba a quitar mis pijamas sucias y llenas de sangre, después él se quitó su ropa, se volteo a la ducha que no habíamos caído en cuenta que había quedado abierta... y me dejo ver su delicioso culo, Dios, sí que estaba bueno.

Camine a él y entre en la cabina de baño, no sin antes darle un azote en ese delicioso pedazo de carne ganándome una sonrisa burlona y una ceja levantada.

—Lo siento, es que estas muy bueno —me encogí de hombros y entre en la ducha restándole importancia, Dimitri siguió mi ejemplo y ambos estábamos bajo el agua caliente.

El me baño cada parte de mi cuerpo retirando toda sangre de él, yo hice lo mismo y juntos nos bañamos con ternura. El agua roja pronto comenzó a esclarecerse en el suelo y nuestros cuerpos por fin estaban limpios de todo rastro de esas horribles horas. Dimitri, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y sellando sus labios con los míos me beso con ternura, mis manos estaban en sus brazos, el agua caía entre nosotros no dejando enfriar nuestros cuerpos. Su lengua se enredó con la mía y pronto el beso comenzó a crecer, sus dientes mordían y su lengua jugaba lujuriosamente con la mía, su hombría comenzó a despertarse y la sentí dura contra mi abdomen, sin vergüenza ni miedo la tome en mis manos y la comencé a acariciar, Dimitri comenzó a gemir en mi boca como sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello y acerco nuestros cuerpos mucho más.

Abandonado mis risos rebeldes, una de sus manos se dirigió a mi pierna y la hizo enredar en sus caderas, por instinto salte y me enrede en sus caderas sin dejar de masturbarlo. El soltó mis labios y comenzó a besar mi mandíbula y fue regando besos hasta llegar a mis pechos, mis picos estaban erectos esperando y ansiando su dulce toque, con la punta de su lengua toco un pezón y comenzó a saborearlo y mordisquearlo haciéndome gemir. Mis manos se deslizaban más pausadamente sobre su longitud como me perdía en lo que su boca estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo.

—Te deseo – él musito sin dejar de acariciar mis pechos con su lengua juguetona.

—Me tienes —dije con mi cabeza hacia atrás—. No soy una ilusión.

Dimitri, retiro mis manos de su pene y, levantando mi cuerpo un poco, se fue adentrando en mí, estaba tan mojada que lo hizo sin complicación alguna; mis paredes se abrían recibiéndolo y haciendo presión sobre el dándole placer y dándomelo a mí. Cuando su cuerpo chocó con el mío ambos gemimos de placer, la sensación de ser uno era algo de lo que nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarme. Su cuerpo se moldeaba tan bien con el mío, sus manos acariciaban con toques de plumas a mi cuerpo dejándolo cálido y lleno de placer. Sus labios se moldeaban con los míos mientras con sus manos levantaba mi cadera buscando nuestro placer. Sus penetradas eran suaves y pausadas, él me estaba torturado.

—Dimitri… más rápido —intente ordenar, aunque de nada sirvió, él sólo me dio una sonrisa lobuna.

—Lo haremos a mi paso, te voy adorar Rose, te voy hacer gritar mi nombre y cuando termine contigo no tendrás ni aliento para hablar —su voz era baja y sexy.

Continúo con su tortura, entrando y saliendo de mí con jodida lentitud. Mis paredes se expandían cada vez que él entraba y lo echaban de menos cada vez que abandonaba mi cuerpo. Él estaba haciendo un suplicio de mi cuerpo; mirándolo a los ojos apreté mis paredes y lo retuve dentro de mí, Dimitri gimió y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, ahora yo estaba al mando.

Tomándome de sus hombros comencé hacer círculos con mis caderas, la forma de hacerlo hacia llegarlo más profundo en mí, mis gemidos fueron aumentado, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí era exquisita. El agua seguía bañando nuestros cuerpos, pero éramos ajeno a ello.

— _Roza_ —Dimitri dijo entre dientes enterrando sus dedos en mi cadera. Mañana tendría moretones de gran proporción, pero no me importaba. Los labios de Dimitri se pegaron a mi cuello y lo sentí chupar en mi lugar dulce, ansíe su mordida, pero esta nunca llego, mentiría si dijera que no me decepcionó un poco. Afloje mi agarre y Dimitri siguió con su trabajo, sus estocadas comenzaron a aumentar, sus labios fueron a mis pechos y comenzó a chupar dejándolos rojos y adoloridos, me aferre más a él y comencé a mover mis caderas cumpliendo con las suyas.

—Di mi nombre —él ordeno contra mis labios, yo estaba sin palabras, mi garganta estaba seca y mi mente distante, no había más sentimiento que placer y saciar esta necesidad de él—. _Roza_ , di mi nombre.

—Dimitri —dije entre jadeos. Sus estocadas aumentaron golpeándome en mi punto G. Sus manos me apretaban tan fuerte que pronto el dolor empezó a sobresalir, aunque el placer lo adormecía.

—Más fuerte —él ordeno golpeando más fuerte, me sentía romper, por mis mejillas rodaban lágrimas de placer—. Vamos Rose, dilo —sentí mi estómago apretarse y la familiar corriente recorrer mi columna vertebral, mi orgasmo está cerca, tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo con las manos.

Mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse más haciendo más placentera la penetración— ¡Dilo! —él gritó como una de sus manos se deslizaba entre nosotros y con un dedo comenzó acariciar mi clítoris llevándome al borde del placer.

— ¡Dimitri! —grite como me aferre a su cuerpo mientras mi cuerpo sufría pequeñas convulsiones. Dimitri entro dos veces más en mí y sentí como se hincho seguido de largos y espesos chorros de semen llenándome por dentro, él cumplió su palabra, no tenía ni la fuerza para hablar.

Mi espalda choco contra el baldosín frio y Dimitri enterró su cabeza en mi cuello intentando recuperar la respiración, era extraño ver a un vampiro sin aliento, pero bueno, al parecer había formas de quitárselos.

—Gran pensamiento post-coito —él dijo besando mi cuello, sonreí sin aliento, estaba muerta.

—Cállate y llévame a la cama —dije cerrando la llave del agua, pero aun enredada en su cintura.

—No somos pareja ni hace una semana y ya me das ordenes, no quiero imaginarme en un siglo.

—Ya veremos —dije con los ojos cerrado, en este punto sabía que podía dormirme media eternidad. La otra media tendría sexo con Dimitri.

—Insaciable —él dijo en voz baja, pero igual le escuché, sonreí, sabía que él se sentía igual que yo.

Con cuidado me dejo sobre la cama y comenzó a secar mi cuerpo y mi cabello, estaba prácticamente dormida, mi cuerpo se sentía gelatina y mis ojos estaban pesados; cuando estaba totalmente seca, con ternura arropo mi cuerpo desnudo y él pasó a secarse a sí mismo. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada me deleitaría con la vista, pero no, estaba tan malditamente cansada que antes de darme cuenta estaba dormida, perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Un frio abrazador me arrancó de la densa neblina de los sueños. Mire hacia abajo y Dimitri dormía plácidamente, su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho, uno de sus brazos descasaba sobre mi abdomen y una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías, su respiración era regular lo que indicaba que estaba muy lejos de este mundo. Mire hacia afuera y las hojas de los arboles estaban quietas, la lluvia estaba suspendida sobre la tierra húmeda y escurridiza, la noche se pintó de negro carbón; mire la chimenea y el fuego se había esfumado perdiéndose en el espacio. El reloj sobre este marcaba las tres y quince de la mañana. Me desenrede de Dimitri pensando que este se despertaría, pero no, este ni se inmuto.

El mármol del piso se sintió como hielo en mis pies, camine hasta mi gran ventana y mire hacia el infinito, a pesar de estar cayendo un diluvio el agua nunca tocaba el suelo o las hojas de los árboles. Finalmente me gire para ir de nuevo a la cama, devuelta a los brazos de Dimitri.

— _Venid, Rose, y no me hagas esperar_

La voz fue sutil y aterciopelada, venía de mis espaldas. Me giré de nuevo a la ventana y mi mirada se perdió en el bosque, era como si este me llamara. A pesar de que las hojas estaban quietas, parecían invitarme a adentrarme al bosque con un sutil gesto. Negué con mi cabeza pensando que estaba alucinando y que todo esto era un sueño y decidí volverme a la cama, pero no si antes volver a escuchar esa voz—. _Ven, preciosa, que aquí te espero._ —Me volví hacia la ventana y nuevamente la sensación de que el bosque me llamaba regresó.

Caminé hasta mi baño y tomando una bata me dispuse a salir. La hacienda estaba sumergida en total calma, las luces de los pasillos alumbraban, pero nadie estaba deambulando por ahí. Baje las escaleras y salí hacia el jardín; pensé que el frio me abrasaría, pero no, parecía como si hasta el aire mismo se hubiera perdido en el tiempo. Camine entre el fango, sin embargó mis pies no se embarraron, el tiempo parecía estar dormido.

Me entré más en el bosque y pronto llegué a donde había quemado a Alina; un frio me recorrió los huesos quitándome el aire por un momento. Mire el viejo roble y este estaba cubierto sobre una espesa y oscura brea. En cuclillas estaba una persona jugando con lo que parecía ser polvo. Sentí un poco de miedo ya que algo me dijo que esta persona no era un humano o esto no era una visita amistosa.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —a pesar del enojo marcado en sus palabras, su voz fue suave como la seda, hipnótica.

— ¿Disculpa? —dije levantando una ceja ¡joder! Al parecer siempre era capaz de hacerlo cuando estaba cabreada.

—No importa —dijo mientras se levantaba apoyándose del árbol. Lo detalle mejor. Su piel era mortalmente blanca y su cabello negro como el carbón; sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos y oscuros; sus pies estaban sumergidas dentro de la brea; estaba sin camisa dejando ver un cuerpo escuálido y paliducho completamente libre de vello alguno; su cabello estaba hacia atrás y sus dientes eran un conjunto de colmillos. Di un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo... yo te conozco —murmure recordando vagamente un tiempo atrás—. Eres... eres lucifer ¿verdad? —pregunte.

—Me alegro de que aún estoy en tus pensamientos, pequeña —él dijo caminando seductoramente hacia a mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? O ¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunte.

—Quiero saber dos cosas, la primera sobre que has pensado de mi propuesta.

— ¿Y la segunda?

—Quiero saber, ¿por qué has matado a una de mis hijas? —esta vez no hubo amabilidad ni dulzura en su voz, sus palabras salieron cargadas de veneno y tan oscuras que mi piel se erizo.

Me quede en silencio, no sabía cómo responder a sus preguntas y menos a la primera ¿de qué propuesta estaba hablando? ¿Qué asunto tenía pendiente con él? Algo me dijo que era importante, pero no podía recordar que era.

— ¿Sabes, Rose? —Él comenzó a decir como caminaba entre las cenizas— tú abuela estaría muy decepcionada de saber que no prestas ni cinco minutos de atención a las personas.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunte cansada y con ganas de volver a dormir envuelta por el cuerpo de Dimitri. En un rápido movimiento alguien me tenía por el cuello contra un árbol. Trague espeso y largo, mire a mi atacante y vi el fuego arder en sus ojos.

—No me gusta que jueguen conmigo. Te lo repetiré una última vez. Al comenzar el mes de noviembre y al sol ocultarse tras la montaña deberás tomar una decisión y más te vale que sea la adecuada, me debes un alma —él miró las cenizas a nuestros pies y volvió hacia a mí— y yo nunca olvido una deuda. Al finalizar el día de tu decimoctavo cumpleaños renunciaras al poder que el de arriba te ha otorgado y te inclinaras ante mí y aceptaras la eternidad conmigo. —Fruncí mi seño, este estaba bien imbécil si creía que permanecería a su lado por la eternidad.

Con ira en mi ser, levante mi mano y lo aleje creando una barrera para mantenerlo lejos de mí—. No te atrevas a amenazarme, ¿o quieres que te recuerde lo que le paso a la última persona que lo hizo? —con mis pies patee las cenizas cayendo sobre sus pies, el acto le enfureció, trato de tocarme, pero la barrera no le dejaba, eso le enfureció más. Él me sonrió de manera espeluznante.

—Eres estúpida, sabes que no puedo morir.

—Ni yo —le afirme—. Tu poder no es superior al mío, si lo fuera, atravesarías la barrera sin problema alguno —camine hasta donde él y separados por unos milímetros hable. — No eres nadie en mi mundo, eres un simple siervo más, aquí estas en igual posición que yo, así que si te atreves volverme amenazar de nuevo me veré obligada hacerte pagar. No morirás, sí, pero estando aquí en la tierra te dolerá como una perra; sé que para estar aquí debes adquirir un cuerpo humano y créeme no me temblará la mano hacerlo sufrir. Ahora si me disculpas espero no volverte a ver y cualquiera que hubiera sido nuestro acuerdo queda anulado en este momento.

Pasé por su lado y me dispuse a marcharme, pensé que mi discursó lo había hecho cagar del miedo, pero debí saber mejor que nadie que a él nadie le temía. La risa infame que salió de sus labios fue suficiente para hacerme paralizar en mi lugar. Nunca en la vida había escuchado tal cosa como esa, la sola risa me hizo estremecer de angustia y miedo. Él no se giró a mí, se quedó de frente al árbol, volvió a ponerse en cuclillas y a jugar con las cenizas.

—Al ocultarse el sol en tu decimoctavo cumpleaños, nuevos poderes despertaran en ti, unos serán más fuertes que otros y los que más predominen guiaran a tu mente y cuerpo por el camino a elegir. —Él se volvió a mí con un puñado de cenizas que tiro sobre mi cuerpo. — Y como lo comprobaste esta noche, tu lado oscuro es mucho más fuerte que tú parte _ángel_ , así que, pequeña Rose, cuando llegue el día te reclamare y ese día sufrirás por mi hija y por tu insolencia —Él me dio una última mirada de advertencia y se esfumo sin dejarme decir nada. Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y mis extremidades no me respondían, pronto la oscuridad nubló mi vista, entonces, de manera ajena percibí como caía inconsciente sobre la brea y los restos de Alina.

…

Besos cálidos recorrían mi piel, una suave mano contorneaba mi cuerpo mientras una juguetona lengua se instalaba en mi cuello. Gemí por lo bajo. Mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien atendido, el frio de la noche anterior había quedado olvidado. _La noche anterior._ Abrí mis ojos y tome mi alrededor, estaba en mi habitación con Dimitri acariciando mi cuerpo, mire hacia abajo y estaba desnuda; recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaron mi mente y no recordaba haber llegado hasta la cama y menos a verme quitado la bata. No tuve tiempo de segundos pensamientos como unos cálidos labios se posaban en los míos, toda la confusión anterior quedo en el olvido.

—Buenos días —salude tan pronto nuestros labios se separaron.

—Buenos días —él respondió besando mis labios nuevamente y desciñéndose de mí—. Levántate, se te hace tarde para el colegio —Dimitri anuncio enrollándose una toalla en su cintura.

—Como digas, mamá —dije poniéndome de pie. Estire mi cuerpo y mis músculos protestaron, fue una excelente noche de sueño. Dimitri comenzó a caminar hasta el baño, pero un temblor sacudió a su cuerpo y tuvo que agarrarse de algo.

— ¡Dimitri! —Exclame como fui corriendo hacia él— ¿estás bien? —pregunte ayudándole a regresar a la cama.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —farfulló.

—Martes, ¿Por qué? —intente buscar en su mente, pero no pude captar nada.

—Necesito alimentarme —dijo simplemente—. La última vez que bebí algo fue el sábado pasado.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —Decidida, me senté en su regazo y descubrí mi cuello.

—Rose, no —él dijo negando con su cabeza—. Eres mi pareja, no mi cena —él hizo ademan de levantarse, pero no le deje.

—Dimitri, —le regañe— soy tu mujer y como tal quiero que lo hagas. Esto no me hará menos de lo que soy, prefiero que bebas de mí y no de esas mujeres que utilizabas antes de mi —dije esta última parte con amargura en mi voz. Él me miró por un momento no muy seguro de sí mismo o de esto.

— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó como el caballero que siempre había sido.

—Muy segura —afirme con una sonrisa cálida. El busco cualquier incomodidad en mí, pero al no encontrarla aceptó. Percibí que estaba emocionado. Ansiaba mi sangre.

Dimitri besó mi cuello eróticamente, gemí, su sólo toque bastaba para hacerme estremecer. Le sentí pasar su lengua por mi yugular, me sostuve de él. Sus colmillos rosaron mi piel, provocando que una corriente eléctrica pasara de mi cuello hasta mi espalda. Pronto sentí como ambos perforaban mi piel y mi sangre inundaba su boca, Dimitri gimió al saborearla y se pegó más a mi cuerpo, comenzó a succionar, pero al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo abruptamente sacando sus colmillos con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte como me llevaba las manos a mi cuello donde me había mordido. Dimitri se levantó con los ojos oscuros y sus mejillas rojas, estaba enojado. Me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me miro a los ojos. No entendía que le pasaba.

— ¿Quién más ha bebido de ti? —Fruncí mi seño, pero entonces mi mente se iluminó en entendimiento. No respondí, no podía decirle, y eso le enfureció más. Su agarre se apretó y esta vez me hizo daño—. Dime, Rose, ¿Quién más ha tomado de tu sangre?

— ¿De qué hablas? —intenté evadir.

—De tu sangre. En ella tienes endorfinas que no son mías, Rose, alguien más bebió de ti. El sabor es débil, pero aún está ahí, alguien más tomo tu sangre y no fui yo —dijo con sus ojos negros de cólera. Maldita sea, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía decirle, algo me decía que si lo hacía Christian correría peligro. Sacudí mi cabeza en negación.

— ¡Dime maldita sea! —su voz resonó entre las paredes haciéndome estremecer.

—Fue antes de nosotros, Dimitri, no tienes por qué enojarte por ello.

Dimitri me soltó con brusquedad y vi como su pecho subía y bajaba en pesada respiración. La mirada que me dirigió estaba llena de oscuridad, la cosa fue que no sabía si sentir miedo o lujuria.

— ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo desee tu sangre? ¿Sabes cuantas noches deseaba poder poseerte y saciarme de tu sangre mientras tú gritabas mi nombre? No me pidas que no me enoje por ello cuando otro ha tomado tu sangre antes que yo, cuando yo tengo mayor derecho sobre ti.

—Dimitri, estás hablando de mi como si yo fuera un objeto —le dije apenas encontrando mi voz—. Yo estaba libre de decidir quien toma mi sangre y quien no, aún lo estoy, no puedes enojarte de esta forma por eso, Dimi...

Él no me dejó terminar mis palabras, me tomó de la cintura y pegándome a él me dio el beso más feroz y posesivo que habíamos tenido. Mordió mi labio inferior con rudeza, enredó su lengua con la mía y poco a poco fue profundizando más el beso. Rápidamente me robó el aliento y sentía mis pulmones a punto de explotar, entonces reuní mis fuerzas y lo aleje de mi pudiendo al fin respirar.

—Yo puedo enojarme por esto, Rose, eres mi mujer.

Salió de la habitación echado humo. Esta vez si la había hecho grande. No fui tras él, decidí darle especio y me metí a bañar. Claro, debí suponer que él se daría cuenta, que estúpida fui al pensar que podría escondérselo, bueno, cuando aquello sucedió en ningún momento pensé que nosotros llegaríamos a esto. Rogué por que hoy fuera uno de esos raros días en los que Christian decidiera no pasar a desayunar aquí, no sabía lo que podía pasarle. Entonces pensé en las palabras de Dimitri, ¿Por cuánto tiempo exactamente él me había amado como una mujer? Quería saber la respuesta, pero por ahora no preguntaría, no era el momento.

Frustrada, me duche y me puse mi uniforme, hice lo mínimo con mi cabello y baje a desayunar; Dimitri no rondaba muy lejos y eso lo descubrí cuando llegue a la cocina, ciertamente, lo último con lo que esperaba encontrarme era una conmoción. Dimitri tenía a Christian de su chaqueta y tenía su rostro pegado al suyo. Christian tenia algunas zonas es su cara enrojecidas, pero eso no impidió que de todos modos mirara a Dimitri con firmeza.

—… la próxima vez que quieras ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer quiero que lo pienses de nuevo —Dimitri estrello su puño contra la cara de Christian provocando que la cabeza de Christian se ladeara. Un repúgnate crujir se escuchó y él cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre.

— ¡Dimitri! ¿Por qué demonios has golpeado a Christian? —una muy elegante Tasha apareció recogiendo a su hijo ensangrentado, yo estaba en shock y mis ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas.

—Tu adorado hijo se atrevió a beber de Rose —dijo con la mandíbula apretada mirando a Christian. Iba a decir algo más, pero no tuvo por qué, Tasha entendió por qué el enojo y sus ojos se abrieron de una forma imposible y su mirada paso de él hacía mí.

—No puede ser —musitó por lo bajo— ella y tu… —se detuvo aun en estado de conmoción. Dimitri asintió sin inmutarse porque al fin alguien más lo supo. Y antes de darme cuenta la mano de Tasha estaba en la mejilla de su hijo tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

— ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando Christian?!

—Traicionado por la mujer que te dio la vida. Qué triste —Christian musito sobándose su mejilla ahora aún más enrojecida.

—Esta vez no paso a mayores por el profundo respeto que tengo por tus padres y el profundo cariño que siento por ti, pero a la próxima vez eso no me importará y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a caminar. No vuelvas a meterte de esa manera con Rose. —Dicho eso se fue dejándonos a todos sin palabras.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado por Euda.**

Estoy segura que no existe cosa más horrible que este espantoso uniforme de mal gusto. Termine de hacer el nudo a mi corbata y me deslice dentro de mi abrigo con las iniciales del instituto, recogí mi cabello en una fina cola de caballo y aplique en mis labios un rico y aromático brillo color cereza de Victoria Secret. Tome un desayuno rápido en mi habitación y tomando mis cosas procedí a marcharme.

Busque a Dimitri, quien estaba en su oficina, desde ayer había estado muy distante, y lo entendía. Luego de la paliza que le proporciono a Christian se fue hecho furia; quise seguirle, pero en ese momento Christian era más importante. Nunca en mi vida había visto a un vampiro tan herido y menos tanta sangre junta, Christian trato de persuadirme de que él estaría bien con el paso de las horas, pero una mueca de dolor al moverse me señalo que no estaba del todo bien. Dimitri le había dado un gran golpe en sus costillas y en su rostro un poco más de fuerza, podría haber cumplido su promesa de dejarlo invalido. Luego de curarlo y dejarlo como nuevo, me dispuse a buscar a Dimitri, pero me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que había salido y estaba muy lejos; su mente estaba distante y bloqueada no dándome cabida en sus pensamientos. No fue hasta altas horas de la noche que él apareció lleno de sangre dándome a entender que había pasado todo el día cazando, rogué al cielo por que no hubiera sido humanos.

Parada enfrente de su puerta toque dos veces antes de entrar, realmente me había anunciado por cortesía, siempre había sido igual. Entre y lo vi sobre su escritorio viendo unos papeles, él estaba absorto en su trabajo, pero de igual manera me sintió llegar. Camine hasta donde él y él me perdono una mirada, vi como sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo con una mirada intensa y abrazadora, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos adquirieron un tono oscuro y algo erótico.

—Vine a despedirme —le anuncie con voz carrasposa, mi garganta pronto comenzó a sentirse seca y mis muslos húmedos.

Él me miro por un segundo, sus ojos escanearon cada curva de mi cuerpo, mi pulso comenzó a golpetear en mi piel mostrando la velocidad del bombeo de mi sangre. Trague. Sus ojos eran oscuros y no había nada de dulzura en ellos, era como tener a mi caballero oscuro de vuelta. Dimitri con elegancia se levantó de su silla de cuero y comenzó a caminar lento pero seguro hacia mí, paso por mi lado y camino rodeándome, como cuando el león asecha su presa, yo era la presa. Hizo que mi espalda chocara con su pecho duro como roca, su aliento se enredó con mi cabello y fue a parar en mi cuello causándome piel erizada.

—Siempre he querido hacerlo con una colegiala —su voz al igual que sus ojos salió oscura y sin una gota de dulzura.

—Eso se… sería algo muy pervertido de tu parte —dije en un susurro. Mi voz estaba atrancada en algún lugar.

—Correré el riesgo. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Su nariz rozo mi cuello y sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi abrigo y lo dejo caer a mis pies—. Tan hermosa —Dimitri musito tomando el lóbulo de mi oreja en sus dientes—, pero tan traviesa. —Me estremecí, a pesar de la lujuria que invadía mi cuerpo mi mete estaba un poco asustada, nunca había visto este lado de él.

Sus manos agiles y pesadas comenzaron a deshacer el nudo de mi corbata sin quitármela, tres de los primero botones de mi camisa estaban abiertos dejando ver mi sostén de encaje blanco, sus manos acariciaron mis pechos sobre el sostén haciendo que mis pezones adquirieran fuerza y dureza bajo sus manos. Un gemido involuntario salió de mi boca y no logre evitar cerrar mis ojos y deleitarme por la agresividad de sus caricias, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

—Creo que necesitamos dejar algunos puntos claros —él musitó con voz pesada y cargada de ira. Una de sus manos bajo la copa del sostén dejando mis pechos al descubierto, el aire frio golpeo mi piel haciéndome estremecer; sus dedos tomaron mis pezones en ellos y los apretó hasta hacerme chillar de dolor. Su otra mano ocupaba mi abdomen mientras que su boca estaba en mi cuello raspando sus dientes por mi yugular, algo me dijo que no saldría de aquí sin un buen mordisco. Algo vibro en mi interior llenándome de anticipación, ansiaba sentir su mordida, ansiaba ser suya, sin embargo ninguna suplica salió de mis labios, ni siquiera tenía palabras para preguntarle a que se refería con "dejar los puntos claros".

Mis pechos estaban a doloridos y una breve mirada hacia ellos me revelo que eran de un profundo carmesí, sus grandes manos tomaron ambos de mis pechos y los masajeo calmando la sensación de ardor y remplazándola por algo más agradable, algo cercano al placer. Sus manos se cansaron de jugar en mis pechos y pronto ambas pasaron a mis bragas y con rudeza las rompió dejándola echas trisas en mis pies, su agresividad me excitó pero a la vez me asusto un poco, sus toques no eran cálidos, eran más posesivos y dominantes como queriendo probar un punto.

Ambas de sus manos me tomaron de la cintura y me pusieron sobre su escritorio, sus labios se estrellaron con los míos dejando a un lado el romanticismo. Sus besos fueron agresivos y feroces. Su lengua invadió mi boca con posesión. Yo estaba entumecida, no era capaz de responder, no sabía cómo lidiar con este Dimitri. Yo parecía una muñeca de trapo entre sus manos, me deshacía con cada toque y renacía con cada mísera caricia que quería brindarme. Mi respiración era rápida y nada constante, en algunos momentos hasta se me olvidaba como respirar.

Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mis muslos, mis rodillas cedieron y pronto él estaba posado en ambas; sus manos siguieron el recorrido desde mi tobillo, pasando por mi pantorrilla y deteniéndose en la cara interna de mi muslo, allí, con delicadeza, comenzó a besar pasando la punta de su lengua dejando un camino húmedo en mi muslo. Cerré mis ojos sabiendo lo que venía. Su rostro quedó a la altura de mi pubis y lo sentí inhalar, me estremecí al sentir su aliento cálido en mi zona más íntima, su lengua salió al encuentro de mi clítoris tomándolo entre sus dientes imponiendo una dulce tortura, mis manos fueron a su cabeza y lo acerque más a mí, buscando mi placer, involuntarios gemidos se escapaban de mis labios, me mordí el labio hasta sacarme sangre que Dimitri olfateo, no quería que nadie nos escuchara.

Pronto su tortura creció con un dedo suyo dentro de mí. Mi espalda se curvó y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Él comenzó entrando y saliendo de una manera muy lenta, su boca no salió de mi intimidad y con ambos me estaba dando placer. Al irme dilatando fue insertando otro dedo y pronto fueron tres, se sentía maravilloso. Mis gemidos salían de mi como poemas y mi piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor haciendo que la camisa se me pegara al cuerpo. Sus caricias continuaron haciéndome estallar en un increíble orgasmo privándome de la vista y el habla.

Me recosté sobre el mueble de madera e intente recuperar el aliento que por un momento fue imposible encontrarle. Dimitri se puso de pie y lo vi desabrocharse sus pantalones negros, su camisa azul fue retirada y pronto él estaba totalmente desnudo; su erección era grande y dura pero su piel era suave y cada una de sus venas era palpable, era perfecta. Comencé a quitarme la camisa pero Dimitri me detuvo.

—Déjala, me gusta cómo te vez. —Tal vez hubiera sido un elogio, pero no, su voz fue fría y tosca, me estremecí.

—Degene… —no termine de decirlo, él me penetró por completo de una estocada. Grite sin importarme quien me pudiera escuchar, rogué porque la casa estuviera sola.

No esperó a que me acostumbrara, él comenzó a remeter contra mí, duro, causando que mi espalda se doblase y deslizarse sobre la superficie. Mis manos se sostuvieron del borde enterrando mis uñas en la madera, las manos de Dimitri fueron a mi pecho y comenzó apretarlos duro, estaba siendo una bestia. Y combino el dolor con el placer, sus manos tomaron mi cadera y me hicieron sentar quedando al nivel de su rostro, sus ojos eran un verde intenso. Ni una gota de sudor se divisaba en su cuerpo cuando yo estaba bañada de sudor, su esencia y loción de hombre se impregno en mí de la misma manera como él lo hacía físicamente. Su cabeza fue a parar a mi cuello y allí como siempre probó el sabor salino de mi piel. Él acaricio mi yugular con deleite, el enlace estaba abierto y pude percibir tantas emociones, las principales: ira y deseo. Me estremecí por la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, estaba enojado, muy enojado.

— ¡Ah! —mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos como sus colmillos rasgando mi piel llegando a mi vena. La primera gota toco su paladar y el gimió pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo, sus embestidas se pausaron como él se alimentaba de mí, sin mi permiso, nunca en lo había hecho. Continúo bebiendo de mí como mi vista se vio llena de colores y magia, mi cuerpo vibro y mis sentidos se adormecieron sólo dejando el placer inundando cada poro de mi piel, la sangre entraba en su sistema y era como droga para él.

La alimentación duro hasta que sus endorfinas quedaron en mi sangre para los próximos meses. Dimitri se alejó de mí y lambio mi herida seguro de que su saliva me curaría, caí en su pecho, pero él no me dejo adaptarme como siempre, no, él en cambio comenzó a penetrarme con furia y rapidez. Gemía, pero de dolor. Estaba cansada, sudorosa y adolorida. Dos grandes hematomas me saldrían mañana, pero no podía detenerlo, él estaba sacando toda su furia. Una de sus manos bajó a mi clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo dándome placer, sus embestidas siguieron duras, pero ya eran un poco más placenteras.

—Di que eres mía —ordenó con voz fría y dura.

—Dimitri, para. —Murmure sin aliento. Estaba agotada y aún tenía que ir a clase. El placer que estaba sintiendo era extraño, terrorífico, este no era Dimitri, este era otra persona.

—Dilo, Rose. —Él unió sus labios con los míos y me beso con dureza dejándome los labios magullados, una lagrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo perdiéndose entre el valle de mis pechos— ¡Dilo! —gruñó haciéndome estremecer de horror.

—Soy tuya —farfullé obedeciendo su orden. Lo sentí complacido por medio del enlace y eso me llenó un poco más de horror, este no era el Dimitri que yo amaba. Continúo con su bombeo sin detenerse. A pesar de mis sentimientos oscuros mi cuerpo no dudo en responder con un orgasmo desarmándome por completos, Dimitri entro dos veces más antes de que un gruñido saliera de sus labios y su semen me llenara por dentro dejándome inundada de él.

Caí sobre la mesa y él sobre mí. Esa era de las raras veces que le veía sin aliento. Lo mire un poco y sus cuerpo estaba relajado, era como si el peso que cargaba hubiese sido levantado; el enlace nuevamente se cerraba como él se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse. Hice lo mismo sin palabra alguna, estaba cansada y de cierta forma destrozada y en toda la forma usada, como una puta barata de burdel. Reacomode mi camisa y mi falda, tome mi abrigo, mi cabello estaba destrozado y supuse que también mi maquillaje; sin mirarle salí de la habitación y corrí hacia la mía, al entrar me tire sobre mi cama y deje que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos como ríos sin control.

Nunca en mis 17 años me había sentido tan usada y denigrada. Sus manos nunca fueron cálidas y sus besos nunca fueron amorosos, fue como un servicio mal contratado. Sin fuerza en mi cuerpo, me levante y me organice, no tome una ducha, ni siquiera era capaz de ello. Me puse mi abrigo pensando que eso podría ocultar el hecho de lo sucia que estaba o lo mancillada que me había sentido, pero no fue así; mire el reloj, ya era una hora tarde, llegaría al siguiente periodo. Tomando mi maleta y limpiando la última lágrima salí no mirando hacia atrás.

Había pasado tres días, tres días en los las cosas se enfriaron cada día más, aunque el recuerdo seguía vivo. Dimitri seguía tosco y frio, no cruzaba palabra conmigo y cuando nos cruzábamos sólo me besaba en la frente y seguía de largo como si yo fuese una mala proyección. En la noche viajaría a Turquía y estaría una semana, tal vez ese viaje llegó en el mejor momento, tal vez realmente no éramos el uno para el otro. Entendía su enojo, aunque si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiese sido diferente, pero definitivamente no hubiera reaccionado como él hizo y no lo habría utilizado como él lo hizo conmigo. El enlace estaba prácticamente muerto de ambos lados. Yeva, notando la tensión, me ayudo a bloquearlo, no fue difícil pero al principio si fue agotador.

Suspirando, deseche una taza de café que tenía en mis manos. El día había estado horrible ¿pero cuando no? Nadie estaba enterado del viaje por consiguiente Dimitri tampoco, en ningún momento intente decirle, ¿para qué? Él parecía absorto en algo y cada día le veía menos, lo extrañaba, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo ansiaba, pero luego esa necesidad era reprimida por imágenes de su agresividad esa mañana en su estudio. Tal vez debería decirle, por lo menos debería decirle que me marchaba. Así sería menos impactante cuando descubriera mi habitación vacía.

El ambiente cambio anunciado su presencia, estaba entre los terrenos, su olor me llego inundando mis fosas nasales y su presencia me envolvió como un manto. Salí de la cocina y fui a su estudio. Tenía que decirle que me iría esa noche, aunque sabía que sería en vano. Su mente estaba lejana, eso significaba que estaba ocupado. Llegue a su oficina y toque la puerta para luego entrar sin esperar respuesta. Él estaba al otro lado del escritorio, alto e imponente como siempre, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en unos jean clásicos y una camisa negra con las mangas enrolladas, lucia caliente, ¿pero cuando no? Con paso vacilante entre en su oficina mientras él guardaba unos documentos en unos sobres para luego guardarlos en una pequeña maleta que tenía sobre una silla.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunte como me apoyaba sobre la mesa de roble pulido, él levantó la vista mirándome por un segundo. Sus facciones no mostraron nada, sus ojos eran impasibles, escondiendo su estado de ánimo; las barreras de su mente estaban puestas y el silencio era ensordecedor. Me miró por un momento demasiado largo, luego agachó su mirada volviendo a su trabajo.

—No tengo tiempo. —Dijo volviendo a ignorar mi presencia por completo, fruncí mi ceño, en serio su actitud me estaba cabreando y mucho. Iba a decir algo, pero él se me adelantó—. Saldré de la ciudad unos días, estaré devuelta el domingo por la noche. —Terminó con sus papeles y cerro la pequeña maleta que ahora viéndola más de cerca note que había ropa e implementos de aseo personal. Levante una ceja, si hice eso significaba que estaba muy cabreada.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunte con indiferencia. Él tomo algo más del escritorio y volvió su atención a mí.

—Omsk. —Pasó a por mi lado y se detuvo enfrente de mí, con sus ojos gélidos me miró y besando mi frente murmuro—. Ten cuidado —y ya, ni te amo ni nos vemos pronto.

— ¿Me llamaras? —pregunte conteniendo mis ganas de gritarle y golpearle por su actitud estúpida e infantil.

—No prometo nada. —Fue lo último que dijo cuándo se marchó dejándome nuevamente sola y con la palabra en la boca en mitad de su estudio.

Rápidamente su presencia se desvaneció dejando sólo el silencio ensordecedor de su mente. Con un suspiro me di media vuelta y me dispuse a irme, pero antes me encontré con Yeva al pie de la puerta. No sé cómo fue que llegó y por qué no la sentí, pero Yeva actuaba de una manera silenciosa que nadie nunca lograba entender.

—Necesitamos hablar —simplemente dijo y se dio media vuelta dándome a entender que la siguiera. Si hablar ni chistar la seguí por los largos pasillos de la casa, ella entró a su habitación y luego por una puerta y luego por otra, nunca las había visto pero de igual forma nunca pasaba de su habitación principal.

Al llegar a la última puerta esta se abrió revelando el estudio en el cual Dimitri me confeso quien era Abe. Nuevamente me maraville por su antigüedad. Yeva, con elegancia y recogiendo su vestido de seda, se sentó sobre el gran sofá desgastado, su larga y espesa melena cayo a su regazo en una perfecta trenza, sus cabellos blancos iban a la perfección con su piel pálida pero perfecta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —cuestione, ella me miró con sus ojos azules hielos. Eran fríos y calculadores al igual que los de su nieto.

—Quiero que pienses muy bien lo que deseas hacer antes de vayas a Turquía —ella dijo tomando un libro de la mesa y limpiando su polvo.

— ¿Qué debo pensar? —Volví a cuestionar—. Me iré por una semana, conoceré un poco que mis raíces y ayudare a Abe con algo, eso es todo —ella me miró por otro momento más largo a un. Que Dimitri se me quedara viendo era frustrante, pero que Yeva lo hiciera era más escalofriante. Sentí como si las horas pasaran, pero en realidad fueron minutos. Yeva por fin dejo de mirarme y dentro de su vestido de seda sacó un pergamino un poco más pequeño de lo que eran comúnmente y me lo entregó.

—Siempre has sido muy valiente y sé que tomaras la decisión correcta. Toda la vida has tenido razón, una profecía no puede dictar tu vida, pero hoy, como tu abuela, te digo que las profecías en nuestro mundo se cumplen, unas al pie de la letra y otras con alteraciones, pero al final son cumplidas. Desde que naciste, una por una, mis predicciones se volvieron realidad, eso nos lleva al final de la historia contada en los libros, por consiguiente, nos lleva a pensar que la última también concluirá—. Ella se levantó y camino hasta donde yo estaba—. A partir de ahora el camino debes seguirlo sola, en el encontraras la ayuda de alguien, pero debes aceptar tu destino, en tu interior siempre supiste que era tuyo y no el de otro como todos pensaban, debes aceptarlo y yo te prometo como tu abuela que el final descubrirás tu recompensa.

—Yeva, no te estoy entendiendo —"y me estas asustando un poco", añadí en silencio.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, nunca los has hecho —ella sonrió maternalmente, pero rápidamente su semblante cambió—. Sólo te pido y te digo que aceptes las cosas como son, no intentes cambiar las situaciones, lo que de aquí para tu futuro fue escrito y si lo cambias cambiaras el curso de la historia y no habrá tal recompensa. Sé que sentirás miento, pero no estarás sola, alguien te ayudara y ese alguien será clave en tu vida. También no sufras por lo que carnalmente te será quitado porque te será retribuido con creces. —Ella se quitó un dije que colgaba en su mano izquierda y lo coloco en la mía—. Úsalo cuando no sepas que hacer, pero ten cuidado, sólo tienes una oportunidad de ayuda, no lo malgastes en algo sin sentido. – Ella me beso en la frente como solía hacerlo de pequeña y separándose dijo—. Suerte pequeña mía, te veré cuando el cielo se pinte de sangre y las aguas de azufre —su presencia se desvaneció dejando una capa de polvo que rápidamente desapareció.

Sin una palabra y con mil pensamientos me marche hacia mi habitación. Al tocar las alas del ángel la puerta se abrieron permitiéndome irme, al pasar por ellas me encontré en mi habitación. Al parecer la hacienda estaba encantaba y había portales por todo el lugar. Sobre mi cama estaba mi maleta esperando ser empacada, el pergamino en mi mano pronto pasó a sentirse pesado, la curiosidad me picaba. Dejando las maletas a un lado y poniéndome cómoda en el sofa abrí el pergamino segura de que un gran secreto se me seria revelado.

Las maletas era la cosa más fácil que había hecho en todo mi día, sobre la superficie de esta descansaba el pergamino que leí durante cuatro horas tratando de entender lo que quería decirme, era estúpido, y sabía desde la primera lectura que era lo que quería decir, era más que obvio. La lectura ante los ojos de los curiosos era un montón de palabras y acertijos que nadie podía descifrar, pero ante los míos, y estoy segura que ante los de Yeva, era como un libro para un niño de 5 años, fácil y sin claves.

En mi silencio seguía preguntando ¿Cómo puede ser tu vida escrita con siglos de antelación? ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien quien dice amarte te trate de tal forma? O lo que es peor aún ¿cómo alguien quien te diseño para ser su mano derecha te imponga semejante castigo y dolor de por medio? _"No te aferres a las posesiones carnales que muchas de ellas se te serán quitadas"._ Una de las líneas del pergamino me llegó a la mente, me estremecí y sentí ira. ¿Por qué nosotros debíamos pagar por los errores de alguien? Es mas ¿Por qué seguían castigando a nuestra especie por un error del cual el ya tomo castigo alguno? Mi abuela se había equivocado, si es verdad, pero ¿acaso no era suficiente con quitarle a su amado y condenar a su hijo no nacido? Eso no era amor. La diferencia entre Él y un demonio es que el demonio te juega, pero tú sabes que es malo y habrá consecuencias, en cambio Él simplemente dice que te ama, hace promesas, pero realmente te apuñala por la espalda. Camine colmada de ira por toda mi habitación. Me sentía fría e indignada, no entendía nada, no entendía por qué nací, por qué había llegado a esta familia, pero sobre todo no podía entender como alguien como Yeva aun pudiera servirle a alguien tan despreciable como lo era _Dios_ , su nombre pico. Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que si alguien me quitase a Dimitri no me ofrecería como su sirviente, en cambio le daría caza y si no prefería morir, eso no era amor, amor era cuidar de quien amamos no hacerlos sufrir hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¿Por qué si él era tan sabio por qué impuso el castigo en hombros de una persona inocente? Pero sobre todo ¿si el ama a todas las criaturas terrestres por igual porque le impuso el castigo solo a uno de ellos, porque lo se lo impuso a una criatura que nada tenía que ver con el problema original? Preguntas y más preguntas se formaban en la mente y ninguna tenia respuesta, los libros estaban llenas de profecías, los pergaminos más antiguos no daban consuelo alguno, ningún libro sobre la tierra tenía la respuesta, excepto el pequeño, gastado y casi podrido pergamino que había en mi maleta. Allí en latín y una letra tan vieja como la Yeva misma terminaba con una promesa, tal vez con una promesa que ni siquiera se cumpliría.

 _"… et mors necesse est, etiamsi angelus de lapide pretioso. Solis contra earn purgare sanguine suo et omnia peccata mundi solis pingere inquinavi sulphure carnis in sanguine hosti inimicum suum bestiae ut et ululate omne initium finemque tandem mors quemque attigit promissionem novi orbis denique sitibunda cruoris cessant daemonium habens ocuridad ut primum lux bene..."._ Decía el segundo párrafo, mi latín no era perfecto, era una lengua muerta y dejada de usar dos siglos antes, pero según lo que Yeva me había enseñado las siguientes palabras decían " _…y la muerte es inevitable, hasta para su ángel más preciado. Al sol oponerse él la reclamara como suya y su sangre limpiara todo pecado de su mundo, el sol se pintara de la carne de su enemigo y él agua se teñirá de azufre por la sangre de su enemigo, la bestia aullara por lo que se le fue arrancado y todo al fin terminara, la muerte tocara a cada individuo con la promesa de un nuevo mundo, por fin el demonio sediento de sangre dejara de caminar en la oscuridad para así poder apreciar la luz por primera vez..."._ Muerte, daño y destrucción, un simple párrafo guardaba todo ello, la sangre y carne era una batalla, la bestia era quien los tenía que destruir con su sangre, pero en el camino él perdería lo que más apreciaba, podría ser su alma o algo de más valor. Al final el moriría con la promesa de haber salvado a los otros. Fue mi interpretación de las palabras. Tal vez me equivoque y sea peor o tal vez sea mejor, el asunto fue que el gastado y mal oliente papel auguraba una guerra del cual sangre correría por los ríos y carne ardería bajo la luz de la luna.

Un toque en mi puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos—. ¿Se puede? —Abe, con su elegancia y gran porte, se detuvo en mi umbral luciendo tan impecable e intimidante como siempre. Dándole una sonrisa forzada le respondí.

—Por supuesto, estoy lista —camine a mi escritorio en el cual descansaba mi pasaporte junto a una foto de Dimitri y mía. La tome en mis manos y un nudo se me hizo en la garganta. Esa semana había sido un infierno y las cosas no estaban mejorando, la saque de su marco y doblándola a la mitad la metí en la parte trasera de mis jean, tome mi pasaporte e identificación y fui hacia Abe que tenía mi maleta en su mano.

—Lista —anuncie con falsa emoción. Mala jugada. Si Abe era caracterizado por algo, era por no dejarse engañar. Dejando la maleta a un lado caminó hasta donde mí, retiró un mechón de mi cara y con voz baja y dulce hizo la pregunta del millón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Y no me mientas —advirtió en modo autoritario, suspire y me senté en mi cama dejando mi bolso de mano a un lado.

—Que pasaría… —comencé a decir, pero me detuve al darme cuenta que no tenía las ideas claras. Abe era astuto y sabía muy bien como hacia sus jugadas. Un paso en falso y yo estaría cantando como un loro cosas que nadie debería saber fuera de mí y supongo que también de Yeva—. ¿Te gusta tu vida? Me refiero a que ¿si tuvieras opción a un así elegirías vivir esta vida?

Abe meditó por un momento mi elección de palabras. Él tomó asiento a mi lado en la cama, desabotonando un par de botones de su saco. Muchos en su lugar dirían "si" sin pensarlo, personas como Galina amaban esta vida oscura, destructiva y sangrienta, pero a pesar de que Abe era tan viejo como cualquiera y tenía todo lo soñado el aun así se lo pensó.

—Bueno, si me lo hubieses preguntado hace dos milenios atrás diría que soy feliz en esta vida —él se detuvo por un segundo y reacomodando su postura continuó— pero hace dos milenios yo era un hombre de apenas 30 años, el mundo era diferente, la vida era diferente.

— ¿Qué cambio? Sé que las épocas cambian, pero siempre has tenido una buena vida.

—No se trata de eso, Rose, hace dos siglos no había vivido nada y estaba lleno de fuerza, no estaba agotado, vivir tanto cobra un peaje en ti. No es fácil conocer generaciones enteras de naciones y ver como mueren quedando en el olvido y tú sigues ahí viendo el pasar de los días y las noches sin fijarte en el tiempo, ¿Si no mueres para que el tiempo? —eso era un buen punto, sin embargó para eso había solución.

— ¿Has pensado en el suicidio? —cuestione. Nuestro mundo tenía dos opciones, o vives eternamente o acabas con tu vida dolorosamente.

—Nunca —él frunció el su ceño y continuo—. No soy tan cobarde y eso es en lo que te conviertes cuando atentas con tu vida. Por eso no envidio a los humanos, ellos son cobardes a cualquier situación complicada. Corren y acaban con su vida no viendo que hay mil maneras de solucionarlo.

— ¿Así que prefieres vivir eternamente, seguir viendo generación tras generación?

—Supongo que algún día me he de cansar y he de buscar la muerte.

—Vas de buscar a Yeva. —Él asintió aunque no fuese una pregunta.

—Sí, pero no ahora. Hace tiempo tuve una razón para vivir y fue tu madre, ahora eres tú. Aun no me siento preparado para dejarte ir —la emoción salió marcando sus palabras.

— ¿Mi madre? —pregunte. Desde muy pequeña había tenido curiosidad por mi madre, cada día deseaba en silencio que en medio de la noche ella apareciera en mi habitación y me cantara, a veces creía escuchar una melodiosa melodía, otras veces soñaba con un mujer pero su cara siempre fue borrosa, siempre creo que eran malas jugadas de mi mente inocente y deseosa de afecto maternal— háblame de ella —pedí.

—Ella era hermosa —él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con nostalgia—. La conocí 20 años atrás en la opera de parís, era otoño y las calles se pintaban de hermosos tonos rojos y naranjas. —Abe se detuvo perdido en sus pensamientos por un segundo, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba aquí a mi lado sus pensamientos eran muy lejos de casa—. Ella era hermosa, su piel era tan blanca que casi podía ser trasparente, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas, y sus cabellos —él sonrió sacudiendo de nuevo su cabeza—. Eran del más vivo rojo y rizado, muchas veces se llegó a quejar de que sus risos no tenía solución.

Cerré mis ojos y me imagine una mujer de unos 30 años con el cabello rebelde y ojos expresivos. Una sonrisa cálida me adorno los labios. Abe hablaba de ella como si ella fuese su mayor tesoro.

—Sé que quieres saber el resto de la historia —Abe dijo tomándome de las manos—, pero son muchos recuerdos que poseo, los cuales te quiero trasmitir, pero no así, quiero que veas con tus ojos aquellas vivencias que hicieron que tu estés aquí.

— ¿Cómo lograremos eso?

—Tu abuelo es un vampiro muy viejo, pero a pesar de ellos tiene un poder particular, por medio de él tendré la forma de mostrarte un poco de tu historia. —Él tomó mis manos y las acunó en las suyas mucho más grandes y frías—. No porque tu madre tuvo que partir dejó de amarte, ella te amó desde la concepción hasta el ultima día que te tuvo en tus brazos y sé que donde ella este te cuida. No te prometo que la veras, porque no sé qué es de ella, pero te puedo jurar por mi vida que ella te amó más que a nada en la vida y te protegió hasta su ultimo día contigo.

— ¿Le dijiste que la amabas? —me encontré preguntado. Mi voz salió carrasposa y baja, sus palabras me había llegado de una manera poco creíble.

—Hasta el último día, de pequeño mi madre me enseño que debemos decirle siempre te amo a nuestros seres querido —asentí recordando mi prioridad antes de irse.

—Debemos marcharnos —anuncie como me puse se dé pie—. Necesito hacer algo. Te veo en diez minutos en el auto —Abe se levantó con elegancia abrochando su traje y besando mi mejillas.

Él se marchó con mi maleta y yo fui hasta mi escritorio y tomando una hoja y un bolígrafo redacte una carta para Dimitri. Fuera como fuera que terminara ese viaje, necesitaba hacerle saber que le amaba y sobre todo explicarle por qué había aceptado ir a las garras de Galina. No quería que me odiara y mucho menos que pensara que le había abandonado, no sería capaz de ello, él era todo para mí. 20 minutos después y dos hojas con letra cursiva me encontré caminando hacia la única persona que estaría segura que seguiría mí pedido sin objeción ni pregunta alguna.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —La dama con una taza de té en sus manos y su cabello blanco perfectamente acomodado asintió con la cabeza—. Entrégale a Dimitri esto, cuando creas que debe recibirla, no dejes que ojos curiosos la lean ni que manos inquietas la toquen.

—Como órdenes querida. —Con un asentimiento de agradecimiento me di media vuelta y me comencé a marchar— ¿Rose? —volví mi cabeza sin mirar nada particular y con la voz baja escuche decir:

— Suerte. —Volví a sentir como me marchaba, esa vez nadie más llamo mi nombre.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado por Euda.**

PDVD

Mi cuerpo crujió al estirarme, estaba agotado física y mentalmente; tome mi maleta de mano y baje de jet que poseía la familia. Omsk era frio por esta época del año, el otoño se estaba despidiendo para darle paso al invierno crudo que se avecinaba. Afuera estaba un SUV negro que me esperaba y parado justo a un lado de el estaba Razvan, el indicio de todos mis problemas. Razvan no era mala persona, pero tampoco era buena. Al igual que Alina era un demonio, pero la diferencia con esta era que tenía muchos siglos encima.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Razvan, junto con su hermano Velkan, crearon una orden de 6 demonios, cada una para cada familia vampírica que habitaba en la tierra exceptuando la mía. Alina hubiese sido el séptimo miembro logrando así que una de las 6 familias tendría dos demonios con su sangre. Los 6 demonios fueron creados por 6 padres vampiros en un juego de azar en el siglo XVll, cuando las mujeres valían tan poco que debían hacer lo que los hombres les dijéramos, logrando así la creación de seres despreciables y oscuros, al igual que Alina.

Cuando estaba más joven existía una leyenda en nuestro mundo sobre criaturas oscuras y despiadadas, criaturas que al igual que los vampiros no podían morir y que aparte de ello tenía un pacto con el demonio; según contaba la leyenda estos demonios eran entregados a Satanás desde niños por sus padres a cambio de un regalo o como deuda de un favor no saldado, estos se convertían en sus hijos y por consiguiente en sus esclavos por la eternidad. La única manera de morir de un demonio era por medio de un angel o una gota de su sangre sería suficiente para dejar de pertenecer a Satanás, el único problema era que en la tierra sólo existías dos ángeles cuyo poder de uno era equivalente al veneno no teniendo efecto sobre sus cuerpo, dejando así al segundo que era el portador de vida y todo lo bueno, pero igual de inalcanzable para cualquier manos que nos fueran las mías. Por eso me encontraba frente a este hombre, él tenia respuestas que yo quería, pero sobre todo sabía algo esencial, algo que sería crucial en la vida de Rose y eso era su madre.

Janine desapareció en el invierno de 1991, un mes después de dar a Luz a Rose, no dejando rastro ni pista con la cual la pudiésemos encontrar. Yeva aseguró que ella no se encontraba en el cielo ni en el infierno, que estaba en una especie de limbo controlado por criaturas oscuras, ¿la razón? No la sabía, pero estaba seguro de que pronto la descubriría. Luego de pasar años buscando documentos que me revelaran la verdad de mi mundo di con los demonios. Al principio me recordó a las leyendas que contaban en la época isabelina, pero luego de mirar más afondo me di cuenta que de leyendas no tenían nada, todo lo escrito en los viejos pergaminos era real, Yeva me lo confirmó.

Seguí pistas y acertijos durante mucho tiempo, pero todas me llevaban a un callejón sin salida, hasta la primavera del 2001. En un viaje de vacaciones con Rose conocí a Razvan, al principio fue un encuentro fortuito, eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que días después Rose desapareció de uno de los parques y tras horas de buscarla di con ella en un viejo bodegón de las afuera de la ciudad, su olor era como miel para mi olfato, no importaba donde se encontrara, siempre la iba a encontrar.

La encontré inconsciente sobre una mesa de metal. Estaba tan aliviado de encontrarla que no me fije en mí alrededor, hasta que me vi rodeado por 6 hombres, todos de complexión grande y peligrosa. Algo en el momento me dijo que no eran buenos y que ellos sabían más de la cuenta sobre Rose, sin embargo ese día no tuve respuesta. Como supuse aquel día, Razvan era el líder y nos dejó marchar con la promesa de vernos algún día. Y la cumplió.

—Oh Dimitri, viejo amigo, que dicha volver a verte. —Levante la ceja irritado.

Razvan me recordaba ciertamente a Abe con su cabello oscuro y su piel levemente bronceada, sus ojos eran de un negro carbón no dejando cabida para la blanco de esclerótica, no sé cómo hacían para convivir con los humanos.

— ¿La tienen? —cuestione sin rodeos, esto no era una visita amistosa, quería salir lo más rápido de aquí.

—Paciencia, Dimitri. —Razvan me indico que entrara en el auto y así lo hice, dos hombres más se montaron aparte de nosotros y partimos hacia un rumbo desconocido.

La ciudad estaba en calma, algo extraño para ser viernes, el camino fue largo e incómodo. Intente distraerme al mirar por la ventana, pero a un así sentía la mirada penetrante de Razvan a mis espaldas. Estaba estresado y lo único que quería era volver a los brazos de mi Roza.

Cerré mis ojos y me lamente. Oh mi Roza. Se me había pasado la mano y me odiaba por eso. Cada vez que intentaba encontrar paz, cerraba mis ojos y su mirada rota atravesaba por mi mente. El llanto y el dolor que lleno la estancia a pesar de su ausencia fueron palpable por varios días; a pesar de haber sido yo quien cometió el error, ella siempre intento hablar conmigo, pero lo único que hice fue ignorarla y lastimarla más.

Admitía que lo que había cometido fue despreciable, pero de sólo pensar que alguien más la tuvo, que alguien más la saboreo de una manera tan íntima me hacía hervir la sangre. Ella era todo lo que anhele. Esperé por ella más de tres siglos y no concebía compartirla con nadie, no quería que nadie la viese o respirara cerca de ella. Rose dijo que ella no me pertenecía, pero no era así, cada parte de ella era mia y no permitiría que nadie la tocara, estaba dispuesto a morir y matar por ella.

El auto nos llevó fuera de la ciudad, adentrándose en un bosque de grandes pinos; todo estaba en calma y el silencio era tan profundo que podía escuchar la sangre espesa del demonio recorrer sus venas como corrientes de agua; su olor era como el azufre y presencia era escalofriante. El auto se detuvo al frente de una propiedad que bien podría ser una mansión en vidrio. Sin palabra alguna dejamos el auto y seguí a Razvan que camino dentro de la propiedad dando a entender que esta le pertenecía. Adentro todo era moderno, cualquiera que quiera que entrara pensaría que era una casa familiar, en la sala principal nos esperaba su hermano.

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero sobre todo una en particular—. ¿Cómo dieron con Rose hace tanto tiempo? —Razvan detuvo su paso y se fijó en mí dedicándome una sonrisa venenosa tan común de los demonios.

—Aquí no es seguro hablar, acompáñame y responderé todas las dudas que tienes desde hace tanto tiempo.

Caminamos por la casa hasta salir a un jardín trasero donde el bosque se extendía a nuestros pies, allí, cerca de la piscina, nos esperaba un hombre con el cabello rubio y piel blanca; sus ojos eran iguales que los de Razvan revelando su antigüedad. Lo miré detenidamente tratando de saber por qué su rostro me reproducía repulsión, el hombre revelo una sonrisa dejando ver sus afilados colmillos dando a su rostro la forma de pesadilla de cualquier humano.

La imagen de Rose siendo niña, recostada en una mesa de metal con un hombre de cabello rubio sobre ella sonriéndole maliciosamente alumbro en mi mente. Rose tuvo pesadillas por días gracias a esa sonrisa y aun después de tantos años aun las tenía. La cara de aquella cosa era lo primero que aparecía en sus sueños. Mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, quería borrarle la sonrisa de mierda a ese maldito que se atrevió a estar tan cerca de ella.

Caminamos hasta estar cerca de aquel hombre cuya identidad se me seria revelada—. Dimitri, este es Baltasar —él hombre rubio extendió la mano y me sonrió pensando que me asustaría, pobre ingenuo, con el pasar de los años había visto cosas peores.

—Es un placer volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo —Baltasar continuaba con su mano extendida hacía mi, pero yo la ignore.

—Podemos terminar con esto, necesito volver —dije irritado. Si no lograba salir de aquí en la siguiente hora, dejarían de ser 6 demonios para ser 5.

Razvan nos dios una sonrisa lobuna y asintió marchando hacia una garaje. Baltasar, Velkan y yo lo seguimos, adentro de este había un pasadizo secreto, levante mi cejas; no se, las criaturas de la noche que tenían con los pasadizos. Las puertas del garaje se cerraron ocultándonos antes los ojos de los curiosos. Razvan nos guio por un tramo de escaleras que parecían infinitas, estas eran construidas en espiral y en roca a presión, en las paredes había antorchas y el olor a moho era palpable en el ambiente. A pesar de que la casa era tan pintoresca se notaba que esto había sido construido ciento de años atrás por su forma arquitectónica.

Media hora después llegamos a un túnel, el olor a rancio, muerte y moho impregnaban mis fosas nasales. El olor era nauseabundo, algo me dijo que todo aquel que entraba como prisionero no volvía a salir de aquí. Caminamos por lo que fue otra media hora, con cada paso que dábamos el túnel se extendía por cientos de metros más. No sabía a dónde íbamos ni porque estábamos aquí, el caso era que quería marcharme.

Pasó una hora antes de poder llegar a nuestro destino; era una habitación del siglo XXI, negué con la cabeza, realmente no conseguía saber cómo lograron obtenerla. La habitación estaba equipada con aparatos de alta tecnología y una mesa llena de libros que no era de la época. El olor a humedad me lo decía. En una esquina de la habitación era una puerta de metal que supongo que conducía a otra habitación igual que esta.

—Dimitri, amigo, toma asiento y siente como en casa —Razvan sugirió dándome esa sonrisa lobuna de la cual me estaba hartando.

—No es necesario. Tenemos un trato. El ángel por la sangre —respondí a su petición sin rodeos.

—Creí que tenías preguntas —él señaló divertido y tomando asiento. Su hermano y Baltasar se quedaron de pie sirviéndose una copa de algo de aspecto ámbar y turbio. Tenía razón, yo tenía preguntas.

—Tienes razón. —Admití, lo que causo que Razvan esbozara una gran sonrisa dejando al descubierto una hilera de afilados colmillos—. Pero estoy seguro de que no tomará mucho tiempo en que las respondas.

—Ahora eres tú el que tienes razón, pero insisto en que tomes asiento. —Accedí de mala gana y me senté en frente suyo, sólo una mesa de madera nos separaba—. Ahora, soy todo oídos, dime que quieres saber.

— ¿Cómo supieron de la existencia de Rose?

Razvan sonrió complacido, como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta por mucho, mucho tiempo—. Siempre hemos sabido de su existencia, Dimitri—su voz se puso seria como si estuviera a punto de revelarme un secreto—. Desde el primer momento en que nació. A diferencia de para tu gente, ella auguraba nuestra salvación.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrían saber de ella?

—Al igual que tu mundo en el nuestro hay profecías, sólo que a nosotros nos la dio nuestro _padre,_ en ellas hablaba de una niña que nacería y pondría fin a todo lo que camina entre las sombras.

—Es imposible que supieras que fuese ella —dije sin entender. Razvan apretó sus labios en una fina línea y dentro de un libro que estaba a su lado, sacó una pequeña página; en ella había un dibujo, me lo entregó y yo me quede mudo. La página tenía unos cientos de años y no había letra alguna, solo un dibujo de una mujer, mejor dicho un dibujo de Rose.— ¿Cómo la has conseguido? —cuestione.

—Como te dije, se nos fue dada. Según nuestro creador, ella seria nuestra única salvación, y antes de que lo preguntes, no es tan fácil como crees, nuestro _padre_ es embaucador, llegar a la mujer era difícil porque en las historia se cuenta que ella tiene un guardián, tú —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Pudiste haberla raptado de bebe —dije aún si creer la página que tenía en mis manos.

—Créeme, eso queríamos —dijo riendo sin humor—. Pero su madre fue más astuta que nosotros y decidió entregártela. Cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya era tuya y la habías marcado como tal, si llegara a pasarle algo una guerra se desataría y seria nuestro fin, moriríamos y tendríamos que cumplir el beber de ser esclavos de nuestro creador en sus tierras.

—No entiendo, ¿acaso no te gusta ser inmortal? ¿Por qué quieres morir?

—Dimitri, sé que es increíble para ti, pero tú y los tuyos son libres, tienes una familia y un linaje, nosotros no tenemos nada más que el desprecio de los tuyos. Nuestras madres han muerto y con ello todo lo que pudiéramos haber formado una vez más. No necesitamos la sangre del ángel para morir, sólo la necesitamos para vivir, libre como ustedes, poder soltar las cadenas a las que nuestros padres nos han obligado a cargar por sus malas decisiones.

—Una última pregunta —dije— ¿Cómo consiguieron a Janine? —la habitación cayó en silencio. Desde hace casi 18 años ellos la tenía, pero no entendía como lo habían adquirido, Abe dijo que ella sólo se esfumo y desaparecido no dejando rastro alguno.

—Cuando nos enteramos que la niña había desaparecido al igual que su madre no nos quedó más salida que buscarlas a las dos. Si encontrábamos a la madre encontraríamos a la niña. Una vieja bruja en Londres nos dijo como invocarlas, era un ritual igual como el que haces para invocar a un demonio, sólo que algunas cosas cambian. Escépticos lo hicimos y dio resultado, no como esperábamos, pero funciono —me quede mirándolo, no creía que la historia fuera cierta, algo no encajaba con ella.

—Así que si funciono supongo que la tienen en esta mazmorra —recorrí el lugar con la mirada dando a enfatizar mi punto.

—Primero lo primero —Baltazar habló—. Danos la sangre, luego nosotros te damos a la mujer. —Fruncí mi cejo, no la llamo ángel. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que supieran quien era Janine en realidad?

Odiaba a ese tipo y de sólo ver su sonrisa lobuna me daban ganas de arrancarle la garganta, sin embargo asentí y de mi bolsillo saqué un tubo de muestra lleno de sangre de Rose, su sangre era roja y un poco más liquida que la de los demás, pero una vez que esta tocaba el oxígeno del aire se convertida en negra y espesa. Los ojos de los tres demonios se abrieron con expectación no creyendo que por fin habían conseguido su salvación. Razvan la fue a tomar, pero la encerré en mi puño.

—Quiero a la mujer —musite entre dientes. Razvan odió mi petición y la fina línea de sus labios me lo dio a entender, él asintió y se puso de pie y me indicó seguirlo por las puertas de metal que había en un extremo de la habitación.

Al entrar, un frio me recorrió la piel muerta, como si fuera hielo. Si hubiese sido humano me habría estremecido pero con mi condición sentí solo un leve cosquilleo en mi piel. La habitación estaba vacía y en el centro había una barandilla en forma circular, una luz blanca provenía de esta, me acerqué a la barandilla para descubrir que era una especie de balcón, mire hacia abajo pero no vi el final del hueco, sólo el cuerpo fantasmal de una mujer que estaba suspendida. La mire más a detalle y era hermosa; su piel era tan blanca como la tiza; sus cabellos rojos vivos; estaba cubierta por una especie de manto. Parecía irreal, ella daba la alusión de estar en un profundo sueño. Sus manos descansaba sobre su cuerpo y sus cabellos flotaban al igual que su cuerpo, sin duda era Janine. Era la viva imagen del ángel que tenía en casa, el segundo ángel de la vida.

— ¿Cómo hicieron para obtenerla? —pregunte. Toque la niebla que se expandía alrededor de su cuerpo y me di cuenta que no era niebla, era agua, y estaba muy fría.

—Un hechizo que fue hecho por los 6 demonios —respondió Baltasar—. Ahora la sangre —exigió.

Le entregué la sangre a Razvan y este me la arrebato como si fuera un dulce. Su mano tembló y este exhalo una nota de suspiro, se dio media vuelta, pero fui más rápido y lo tome de la mano la cual contenía el frasco con la sangre.

—No tan rápido, ahora quiero a la mujer.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a un demonio? —cuestiono Baltasar que está a mi lado.

—No os tengo miedo si es lo que piensa, la mujer o la asesinare —dije entre dientes.

—No puedes hacerlo —respondió Baltasar sonriendo anchamente.

—Si puede —esta vez fue Velkan el que respondió—. En su sangre de demonio hay sangre de ángel —vi como soltaba las mangas de su camisa y tomaba una daga—. Una sola gota de mi sangre y ella seria libre de ir.

Baltasar soltó una carcajada que me pico en la piel.

—Te has acostado con el ángel, que enfermo, aunque no te juzgo, cualquiera caería a sus pies, es hermosa —él respiró profundo y con voz ronca habló—. Y es exquisita puedo olerla en ti. —Mi sangre hirvió. El instinto asesino que había en mi despertaba.

Solté la mano de Razvan y vi como la sangre de su hermano cayó sobre el cuerpo de Janine, el vestido la absorbió y luego, todo fue demasiado rápido, la habitación fue iluminada por una luz cegadora lo cual me hizo cubrirme los ojos. La luz fue pura y llena de vida, ya que la sentí quemar mi piel por unos instante, cuando el brillo se desvaneció abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con que ella ya no estaba.

— ¿Adónde fue? – pregunte mirando a todos lados.

—No lo sabemos —Baltasar respondió con sonrisa lobuna—. Siento que no hayamos mencionado antes que lo único que poseíamos era su alma. Tristemente su cuerpo no es de nuestro dominio, nadie sabe dónde está físicamente.

— ¿Me han engañado? —pregunte con la voz baja y peligrosa.

—No —respondió él—, simplemente no te hemos dicho toda la verdad.

En un movimiento rápido tome la mano de Razvan quien estaba cerca de la puerta y con un sonido sordo la estrelle contra la pared rompiendo el cristal y contaminando así la sangre de Rose. Los ojos de los tres demonios se abrieron no creyendo que su única salida se les había escapado de las manos.

—Nadie me dice mentiras y sale vivo de ello —dije como tomaba la garganta de Razvan en mi boca y la arrancaba. Este dejo salir un gruñido y un grito de dolor, su cuerpo cayó y comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Velkan aulló en el dolor y corrió lleno de odio hasta mí. Un cuerpo fuerte y musculo choco contra mí tirándome a la pared haciendo mis huesos crujir. Sus ojos eran negros y en ellos había fuego. Sus manos fueron a mi cuello he intento arrancarme la cabeza, pero yo era más viejo y rápido que él, con mis manos golpee sus costillas hasta quebrarlas y este aulló de dolor y perdió su agarre en mí, dándome la oportunidad de arrancarle la garganta. Baltasar aúllo en desagrado y llegó hasta mi a una velocidad impresiónate, sus manos fueron a mis costillas y rompió una de ella. Gruñí de dolor, pero no me di por vencido, lo empuje lejos de mí y ambos tomamos posición de combate. Ambos estábamos frescos como una lechuga, nada de sudor ni respiración pesada, simplemente nos contemplábamos el uno al otro esperando a ver quién daría el siguiente paso.

—Dime, Dimitri, ¿cómo le va a tu pequeña flor soñando cada noche con mi rostro? —él preguntó con su arrogancia y la sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirí, Baltasar soltó una carcajada que me puso los pelos de punta.

—Me encargue de que así fuera —comenzamos a caminar en círculos—. Veras, quería que la pequeña chiquilla se acordara de mí ya que no podíamos tocarla gracias a ti. Quería que tuviera un recordatorio mío como yo de ella. Dime, Dimitri, ¿qué tan buena es en la cama? Debe serlo, tu olor la delata, estas tan impregnado en ella que me resulta exquisita. Tal vez si te sacó del camino la puedo tener para mí ¿y por qué no? Hacerla mi puta personal ¿Por qué eso es lo que es para ti? Tu puta, tu bocadillo de media noche.

Aquella bestia no me vio venir, me hirvió la sangre de sólo escuchar decir el nombre mi mujer. Con agilidad tome su cuerpo y lo estrelle contra el piso haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra el frio cemento, el gruñó de dolor e intento ponerse pie, pero no le deje. Clave mis colmillos en su cuello y lo hice gritar de agonía. No había endorfinas, solamente estaba mi saliva que era como acido en su piel, el gritó e intento alejarse, pero no lo deje, drene su cuerpo, pero aún no estaba muerto. Con un corte preciso raje su garganta y a diferencia de las otras dos víctimas no lo deje ahogarse con su sangre, en cambio tome su cabeza y con una fuerza anti natural se la arranque de su cuerpo decapitándolo por completo, él gritó en dolor y desespero, pero fui más rápido y pronto todo había acabado.

Caí arrodillado en medio de los tres cuerpos. El lugar se llenó de un olor a rancio y azufre, la sangre de los tres se combinó y se convirtió en brea, era asqueroso, me levante con agilidad. Tome un encendedor que cargaba en mi bolsillo del pantalón, e incinere sus cuerpos. Debía salir pronto del lugar, en poco tiempo estaría cubierto por la llamas, aunque no causaría estrago alguno, al parecer esto estaba bastante lejos de la superficie. Salí de la habitación y tome mis cosas y rápidamente me aleje del lugar. Lo que me había tomado casi dos horas en bajar lo subí en unos segundos, al llegar la superficie el frio del otoño me dio la bienvenida. Llene mis pulmones con aire limpio y exhale como si estuviera exhausto. Aún estaba un poco enojado, tantos días, tantos enojos, y para nada, cuando pensé que por fin había encontrado una solución y una parte de la vida de Rose todo se fue al carajo por los juegos mentales de un trio de estúpidos demonios.

Mire hacia los lados y la oscuridad era todo lo que me rodeaba, debía salir rápidamente de ahí, aún quedaban tres demonios de la organización y no me sentía como para luchar con ellos. Llevaba días sin alimentarme, estaba debilitado, tomó todo de mi enfrentarme a ellos tres. Sin perder tiempo, subí al SUV y salí lo antes posible de la propiedad, apreté el acelerador y llantas crujieron en el fango sacándome de las tierras malditas de Razvan. Más pronto que tarde, estaba de nuevo en la carretera principal y conduje hasta la ciudad, mi móvil comenzó a sonar, pero no le preste atención, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

Había vuelto al lugar de inicio, no tenía nada, las días parecían horas y estas corrían demasiado rápido, necesitaba encontrar a Janine ella era la única que tenía las respuestas a los pergaminos incompletos ella era la única que podía ayudarnos a entender mejor las cosas, y Rose la necesitaba, cerré nuevamente mis ojos, mi Roza, como la extrañaba necesitaba verla y saber que todo iba a estar bien, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien y que nada malo le iba a pasar. En menos de una hora estaba en la ciudad, antes de salir del auto me quite la camisa llena de brea y me puse un sudadera, olía a Rose, ¿pero que en mí no olía como ella? Su olor fue reconfortante y de una manera me hizo sentir mucho más a gusto, guarde la ropa sucia y me baje dejando el carro a unas calles de un hotel.

Camine por las cuadras y el ambiente ayudo a serenarme. Cuando los demás demonios se dieran cuenta de que tres de sus amigos faltaban desatarían la guerra, sacudí mi cabeza, debí ser más astuto y no matarlos, pero me habían mentido y las mentiras se pagaban con la vida. Entre en el cómodo hotel y reserve una habitación. Antes de suponerlo estaba dentro de una cómoda y caliente habitación. Tome mi móvil y marque el número de Rose, espere un momento y luego la contestadora respondió " _El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra en el área"._ Fruncí mi seño. Volví a marcar su número, pero de nuevo la molesta voz de la operada apareció en el otro extremo, era irritante. Sin poder comunicarme con Rose llame a mi hogar, la alegre voz de Viktoria me recibió.

—Residencia Belikov, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Vik, es Dimitri —dije sonriendo.

—¡Dimka! —Ella gritó al otro extremo— ¿Dónde estás? Porque no te he visto en días y eso que vivimos en la misma casa.

—Salí de viaje esta mañana, pero regresare mañana. Vik, necesito hablar con Rose, pero esta no contesta su móvil, podrías pasármela por favor.

— ¿Rose? No la he visto en todo el día, ni siquiera siento su olor cerca. —Fruncí mi ceño, mire la hora eran casi las 11 de la noche—. Pero no te preocupes debe estar con Zeklos. Creo que ellos dos tienen algo, ¿no crees, Dimitri? Oh eso sería tan lindo, te imaginas a Roza con el hijo de tu mejor amigo —mis puños se cerraron y no era por el parloteo sin cesar de mi hermana, era por la imagen de ellos dos juntos. Escozo la piel.

—Vik, silencio. —Dije con los dientes apretados— ¿Éstas segura de que no la has visto?

—No, Dimitri.

—Ok gracias, te veré mañana —colgué antes de que pudiera seguir con su parloteo y llame al móvil de Christian. Al igual que con Rose, la contestadora me respondió. Colgué furioso ¿Dónde estaban esos dos? Y es mas ¿en qué lugar se encontraban que sus móviles no funcionaban? Tire el móvil contra la pared haciéndolo añicos. Muchas imágenes cruzaron mi mente de esos dos, y lo peor todo era mi maldita culpa. Nunca debí tratarla así, nunca debí usarla como lo hice, pero me deje llevar por la ira y los celos y termine haciéndole daño, no me sorprendía que se hubiese marchado. Me senté sobre la cama y enterré mi cara en mis manos, respire hondo y abrí el enlace esperando que me mostrara su ubicación o por lo menos sus pensamientos, pero no, sólo escuche el silencio, ella me estaba bloqueando al igual que yo lo había hecho con ella, gruñí en frustración. Quería saber dónde estaba y si estaba con Zeklos, que Dios me ayude para no arrancarle la cabeza.

Tome el teléfono de la habitación y les llame de nuevo, pero siempre conseguía la misma respuesta. Ellos no estaban en Rusia, gemí de frustración hasta que recordé que Abe partía hoy para Turquía, tal vez él la habría visto. Llame a su móvil y al segundo timbre respondió.

—Mazur —su voz fue tosca y al grano.

—Abe, es Dimitri.

—Ah hola, Dimitri, ¿cómo te va? —su voz se tiño de humor. Ignore su pregunta y fui directamente al grano

—Abe, necesito saber si has visto a Rose —dije urgentemente, sin darme cuenta comencé a empacar las pocas cosas que había sacado de la maleta si no conseguía una respuesta la buscaría sin importarme dónde.

—Sí, de hecho se encuentra conmigo en este mismo momento —me detuve en seco, su voz salió neutral, casi como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué esta allí y no aquí en Rusia? —a diferencia de su voz, la mía salió con enojo e irritación.

—Ella quería venir y no vi por qué no, será sólo una semana. ¿Cuál es el problema? —cuestionó con naturalidad.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Pregunte con enojo—. Te la has llevado sin mi permiso, no te olvides que aún es una menor de edad, Abe, además ¿se te paso si quiera por la cabeza decirme que pensabas sacarla del país? Sabes que ella no está para que salga, las cosas no están como para que ella este por ahí sin protección.

—No eres su padre, Dimitri, yo sí, y tengo el derecho de viajar con ella. Además, no se me olvida que está en peligro, pero no está sola y está bien protegida. No te olvides que en tan sólo dos semanas ella será mayor de ella y ya no te necesitara.

—Si tienes razón, pero en estos momentos soy su tutor legal y por consiguiente es mía —en todas las maneras posibles, añadí mentalmente—. Nos vemos en unas horas, Abe— dije como colgué la llamada y marqué otro número.

—Estefan, quiero el avión listo en una hora, partiremos a Turquía esta misma noche —colgué y termine de guardar mis cosas. Estaba por salir, pero una sensación familiar me recorrió el cuerpo, era igual que cuando Rose y yo estábamos unidos sin ninguna barrera.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama y abrí el enlace, desee no hacerlo, Rose tenía sus barreras abajo y me dejo ver y sentir todo lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba caminando en los jardines de una hermoso palacio acompañada de Christian.

—No se, Chris, no sé si esto nos dé para más —ella dijo con voz cansada.

—Debe tener solución, Rose —él le respondió, ambos se detuvieron y se sentaron en una banca apreciando la noche y los hermoso jardines que se extendían a su vista—. No por que tuvieron un problema quiere decir que se acabó.

—No, pero no viste la forma en que me miró o me trató —imágenes de mi en la oficina brillaron en su mente, causándonos estremecer a los dos. Viéndolo desde su perspectiva, había sido un mounstro y ella se había sentido inmunda, me dolió verla a sí.

—Tal vez tienes razón —acordó Christian tomándola en su mano, la piel donde él la toco hormigueo, pero Rose no vibro al igual que lo hacía conmigo—. Puede que este viaje llegó en el mejor momento y te ayude ver las cosas con más claridad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo, puede que aquí descubras si verdaderamente quieres estar con el tipo o si es mejor córtalo, sé que están unidos y todo, pero hay formas de bloquearse, es lo que llevan haciendo toda la semana, tal vez tu "alma gemela" este por ahí —Rose sonrió cálidamente lo que me hizo cerrar los puños con fuerza—. Que Dimitri tenga más experiencia que tú no le da el derecho a menospreciarte como lo hizo, prométeme, Rose, que no dejaras que Dimitri vuelva hacer lo que te hizo, no importa cuanto lo ames, debes amarte a ti misma más y no dejar tratar como él lo hizo.

— ¿Crees que me ame como yo a él? —pregunto mi Roza con lagrimas en sus ojos y dolor en su voz. Christian pensó por un momento largo, sin darme cuenta estaba sosteniendo la respiración. No sé por qué me importaba tanto su respuesta, y supe que no me importaba a mi le importaba a Rose, ella creía en Christian como creía en mí, él nunca le mentiría.

— ¿La verdad? No lo sé —él suspiro y continuó—. Sé que eres importante para él y que te ama, pero no sé si es al mismo punto que tú —él tomo ambas de sus manos y la miro a sus ojos, por un momento eran del rojo más intenso—. No puedo juzgar al tipo, en el fondo sabemos que lo hace sino ¿para que golpiza que me dio? —Rose se estremeció y me maldijo mentalmente—. Pero no explica el hecho de por qué te trató como lo hizo, cuando amamos no lastimamos aquellos que queremos, comentemos errores, pero no les damos la espalda. Sabes que Dimitri en este momento no es mi persona favorita en el mundo y mucho menos cuando te veo llorar por él. Roza, si sientes que tu vida será así, atrapada por los celos de Dimitri y sin poder mover un dedo sin que él te lo ordene, como persona te digo que lo dejes hasta ahí, tú debes ser su compañera no su empleada que baile cuando él lo diga, esa época ya paso, él debe amarte con tus errores y con tus virtudes si no esa relación no da para más.

—Pero yo lo amo —ella se lamentó buscando calor en el pecho de Christian, me dolió más de lo que quería admitir ver eso, debería ser yo con la que estuviera hablando no con él. Apreciaba a Christian, pero en ese momento lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque él tenía razón en todo.

—Y yo creo que él a ti, pero debes pensar, Rose, y decidir qué hacer, eres su pareja no su sirvienta y si Dimitri no puede entender eso, él simplemente no te merece —Salí de su mente sin poder aguantarlo más.

La sangre me hervía, ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterle esas ideas en la cabeza? Bastante malo era nuestra separación, pero ahora ella estaba contemplando el dejarme, eso no lo podía permitir, ella era mía y no la pensaba compartir con él ni con nadie. Me había equivocado, pero esto tenía solución ¿verdad? Tome mis cosas, no quería perder ni un minuto más, salí de mi habitación y camine rápidamente hasta el carro _Que Dios me ayude antes de matar a Zeklos,_ fue mi último pensamiento antes de marcharme.

* * *

Mis amores he vuelto, siento tanto la demora pero realmente me costo demasiado llegar a este capitulo y aunque lo logre no me siento del todo satisfecha. Espero que les guste y que me hagan saber que piensan de el. Prometo que haré todo lo posible por publicar el siguiente mas rápido.

Por cierto, Euda, la flojera es mala, sacala de tu vida.

Un beso mis amores y nos leemos a la próxima.


	19. Capitulo 18

PDV Desconocido.

— Pensé que dijiste que tenías todo bajo control — él hombre rubio musito entre dientes. — ¿Por qué presiento que las cosas no son así? — su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Él nunca pensó que una niña de diecisiete años pudiera causar tantos problemas, pero al parecer se equivocó. Ella había resultado ser más que un problema, Ella era un obstáculo.

Él hombre con traje elegante y sonrisa lobuna tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero mientras disfrutaba de un gran bourbon; el trago costoso quemaba su garganta al ingerirlo. Él hombre alto e imponente estaba sereno y calmado a diferencia del vampiro, él lo observo un momento; con su porte alto, anchos hombres y mandíbula gruesa. Él vampiro en sus tiempos debió dar miedo, ¿pero ahora?, ahora solo era la sombra de lo que una vez su vida pudo haber sido.

— Tú trabajo no es presentir las cosas — contesto el hombre disfrutando de su trago. Este encendió un habano disipando un olor nauseabundo por todo el lugar — y para responder la pregunta, todo está de maravilla.

—No todo — el vampiro estaba perdiendo los estribos. Su quijada estaba tensa y al igual lo era sus músculos, su cuerpo tenía el ángulo que pone todo guerrero a la hora de iniciar una batalla—si fuera así, mi hija estaría viva.

— Una gran pérdida —el hombre de cabello negro inclino la cabeza, como orando por la vida perdida de la hermosa joven que murió a manos del ángel. Su cuerpo tembló y si cualquiera le hubiese visto pensaría que estaba sollozando, pero el vampiro le conocía mejor, aquel hombre se estaba burlando de la desgracia que había sufrido su hija — déjate de tonterías — reprendió aquel hombre sin dejar de sonreír — ella nunca te importo, solo la aguantabas por tu amada Gabrelle, pero ahora que se ha ido has salvado a tu familia de la desgracia.

— Tienes razón — respondió el vampiro sentándose en su alta silla de cuero que data del siglo XVll, — pero, Gabrielle, está destrozada al fin y acabo era su única hija.

—Ya le harás otra – contesto él restándole importancia — aunque, siendo tú, me lo pensaría mejor, Gabrielle, es solo un obstáculo en tu vida, ella es humana y no tardará mucho en morir,

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados. Él alto vampiro que en su época podría haber sido un Dios de la guerra se perdió en sus pensamientos. Su amigo tenía razón, él quería a la muchacha mas no la amaba, era el amor que se le tenía a una mascota; o él lo comparaba con ello, a diferencia del amor que le tenía a su Gabrielle. El vampiro dejo salir un suspiro pensando en su hermosa humana; aquella mujer le tenía hechizado con sus cabellos oscuros y su piel blanca, su hija no había sido muy distinta, pero nunca había sido tan hermosa como su madre.

El vampiro quería justicia y quería la muerte de la chica que le arranco la vida a su hija, no por ella, sino por la mujer que amaba. A pesar de ser frio y tosco para los de su mundo él era un hombre que se desarmaba en los brazos de su hembra humana.

El hombre con traje por otro lado estaba irritado, no entendía como la menuda mujer de cabellos oscuros se le deslizaba entre sus dedos como mantequilla. La muchacha a pesar de su corta edad no le tenía miedo a nada, bueno, nada de lo que le pasara a ella, por otro lado, la seguridad de su pareja era una cosa totalmente diferente, aunque de eso nada servía, el vampiro aparte de ser tan antiguo, también era uno de los más fuerte y solo ella sería capaz de destruirle.

— Quiero la muerte de la joven — El rubio dijo mostrando los dientes, sus ojos verde jadee cambiaron al más oscuro color desapareciendo el blanco de su esclerótica, sus puños estaban cerrado con tanta fuerza que podía percibir como sus huesos crujían en protesta. El hombre levanto la ceja no entendiendo por que el cambio de humor tan rápidamente — ella debe pagar por el sufrimiento de Gabrielle.

El conocimiento brillo en los oscuros ojos del hombre de negocios, por supuesto, el vampiro quería una venganza por su amada; sin embargó, toda acción tenía una consecuencia la cual él tenía que informarle.

—La chica se ha apareado — el vampiro abrió los ojos, su piel usualmente pálida se volvió casi trasparente, el hombre de negocios levanto una ceja, no era usual ver al viejo vampiro sin palabras.

— Es imposible, ni siquiera es mayor de edad —él hombre se preguntó de nuevo cómo alguien tan viejo podía ser tan estúpido.

Las mujeres de su mundo llevaban apareándose desde los quince años desde tiempos inmemorables, no era de extrañar que la joven también lo hiciera; aunque ella no era de esta época, no la podía culpar de que callera rendida a los pies de su amado, él era lo que toda hembra deseaba, al igual que ella, la joven de cabellos oscuros era lo que todo hombre deseaba, entendía como el vampiro tan recto y propio de sí mismo se rindió a sus pies.

— No lo es, ambos se han apareado y tienen el enlace — aquel hombre de negocios se levantó y camino hasta donde él y dejando la copa se dispuso a marchar. Él había venido a hablar de cosas más importantes, no de venganzas amorosas. Sin embargo, antes de marchase decidió sembrar la semilla de la duda —no solo tú la quieres muerta. Galina también, de hecho, ella quiere a los dos muertos, sabes cómo es una mujer con el corazón roto— el hombre sonrió al vampiro pícaramente—pero debo decirte que si la sangre de la chica mancha tus manos, su amante se vengara.

Y sí que lo haría. El caso es que no arremetería contra él, no, lo haría contra su preciada Gabrielle para que así sintiera el dolor que el sintió. El hombre no sintió pena por ninguna de las dos mujeres, una era de él hasta después de la muerte y la otra era una simple mortal que no aportaba nada productivo más allá del bastardo que se le fue arrancado, así que pasase lo que pasase el siempre ganaba. Es más, sería una bendición que Gabrielle dejara de caminar sobre la tierra. El hombre no tenía sentimientos, ¡ha! Él no fue creado para amar, él fue creado para matar, y gobernar. A pesar de conocer al vampiro por más de un milenio, no sintió pena ni dolor, así que omitió la parte donde su amada le seria arrancada, pero daba igual; de todas manera, Gabrielle, no viviría para ver el amanecer de la mañana de todos los santos.

El hombre ajusto su traje y se dispuso a marchar; el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado de odio y amorío para su gusto. Estaba por salir hasta que el vampiro hablo con la voz cargada de odio:

— La quiero muerta, no me importaba lo que Galina dijo, la quiero muerta al finalizar el mes — el hombre asintió como lo hace un asesino al que se la dado un trabajo en el cual no podía fallar.

 _PDVR_

— Deberíamos ir a bailar — Christian, propuso luego de unos momentos en silencio.

Estábamos sentados afuera en los interminables jardines de la mansión Mazur, no hace mucho habías llegado y aunque Abe quería presentarme a mi _abuelo_ no me sentí preparada para conocer a nadie. Abe, primero me dio una mirada acusatoria y luego lo dejo pasar creyendo la vaga excusa de que me encontraba cansada, no era del todo una mentira, pero mi cansancio iba más allá de lo físico, era más bien mental, la lejanía de Dimitri me mataba poco a poco.

Turquía, a mejor de una palabra era, seco, arenoso y caliente; tan caliente que me hacía desear volver a Rusia corriendo, pero aparte de ello, era hermoso y algo exótico. Por otro lado, no sabía si había clubes como en Rusia, para empezar, no sabía si me dejarían entrar en uno ya que era mujer, a pesar de estar en el siglo XXI las mujeres aquí no valían un peso, aunque bueno, el apellido Mazur era conocido y también lo eran sus mujeres, por lo cual no creía que hubiera problema en poder ingresar en cualquier parte. A parte la idea estaba súper, quería salir y tomar unos tragos ¿y porque no? Relajarme un rato. Toda la mierda de los últimos días podría quedar olvidada solo por unos momentos.

— Suena como un buen plan — dije dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

Subí a la habitación que Abe me había dado y me di un baño que mi cuerpo le urgía; me demoré más de lo que debía, pero cuando el agua tibia toco mi piel mis músculos se relajaron y perdieron la rigidez que había estado presente en todo el día. Cuando terminé me sentí un poco mejor y con más fuerza. Enrede una bata en mi cuerpo y me seque el cabello con otra toalla.

Cuando salí me encontré con Abe sentado sobre mi cama con toda la comodidad del mundo. Al parecer el viejo no sabía que significaba la palabra ''privacidad''

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? — pregunté cómo me senté frente al tocador y comencé a hidratar mi piel.

— Solo quería saber cómo estas, ¿Estas cómoda?

— Sí, gracias por todo — dije sonriéndole a través del espejo.

— De nada — él dijo pensativo. Al parecer estaba de suerte ya que decidió compartir conmigo lo que estaba en su mente — ¿Aun quieres hacer lo que hablamos en Rusia?

— ¿Qué? ¿Entrar en casa de Galina? — Él asintió — claro que quiero hacerlo, quiero que Galina y lo que sea que este planeado o haciendo se detenga.

— ¿Sabes que es peligroso? Allí estarás sola con Eddie, y si algo llegara a pasar tendrías que defenderte sola.

— ¿Olvidas quién soy? — me levante y camine hasta donde él estaba y me senté a su lado — Puedo ser tan letal como tú y — agregue — por si fuera poco, recuerda que la magia corre por mis venas, puedo hacer esto y con ayuda de Eddie lograremos saber que pasa entre esas paredes.

— Veo que se ha vuelto algo importante para ti — él dijo pensativo, por su mente estaba pasando las muchas de las razones por la cual había cogido tanto interés por el tema y yo tenía la respuesta correcta.

— Si no muere ella, lo hare yo. Yo siempre he sido un enigma, un peligro y sobre todo, un impedimento para ella. Ella cree que yo seré su fin y me quiere destruir y sobre todo ella quiere a Dimitri. Galina, tiene una obsesión con él que no logro comprender y ella piensa que sacándome del medio puede llegar a donde él.

— Tienes razón, pero no quiero que nada te pase — él dijo mirando hacia la nada — no sé qué haría si te pierdo — la imagen de mi madre paso por mi mente y trague largo.

— No moriré, y mi madre volverá, yo sé que así será — las palabras fueron más un consuelo que una promesa, pero sentía que debía decírselas.

— Ella volverá cuando el cielo se pinte de sangre y las aguas de azufre. Yeva, me lo dijo hace unos años, pero mi pequeña, eso es imposible, por más oscura y terrífica que sea la noche el cielo nunca se tiñera de sangre, pero tal vez algún día vuelva y ese día le diré cuanto la amo, no desperdiciare ni un solo segundo a su lado — él me miro sonriendo y ocultando sus sentimientos, pero sabía en el fondo que él había perdido las esperanzas de estar a su lado, él creía que se había marchado para siempre, y si soy sincera, yo también.

— Saldré esta noche con Christian, espero no te molesté — le conté.

— Por supuesto que no, pero tengan cuidado, unos guardias los acompañaran— asentí y no discutí, sabía que lo hacía para estar más tranquilo de que estaríamos bien. Abe, asintió y se iba a marchar, pero recordé una cosa.

— Abe — llame, él se detuvo un momento y me prestó atención — le diré a Dimitri lo que planeo hacer — había estado pensando mucho los últimos días sobre si mantener el secreto o no, y decidí que no era justo de mi parte, él era mi pareja y tenía derecho a saberlo.

— ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? — asentí y él dijo — bueno, pero no puedes dejar que él se interponga. Todo podría salir mal — ahora fui yo la que asentí y él se marchó.

Volví a mis asuntos y fui a mi maleta, de allí saque un vestido de color turquesa con escote en V y con un gran escote en la espalda que dejaba ver toda ella; me deje el cabello suelto y aplique solo un poco de maquillaje. La noche estaba preciosa, el cielo era oscuro y las estrellas titilaban, parecían como si ellas bailasen entre sí.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, Christian, me esperaba y debía admitir que lucía bien y era muy guapo; no era mi estilo de hombre, pero estaba segura que con solo su sonrisa podía hacer a más de una quitarse las bragas sin pensarlo dos veces. Él me extendió la mano y me ayudo a montarme en unos de los autos, en la parte de adelante iban dos guardas espaldas y una breve mirada me dijo que eran vampiros por lo que estaríamos bien.

La ciudad era hermosa, aunque la cultura fuera tan machista. Muchas personas estaban reunidas rezando y otras hablando. La húmeda estaba presente en el aire y una capa de arena se levantaba con cada soplido del viento.

— Es hermoso — Christian, musito mirando por la ventana — aunque no entiendo como las mujeres pueden vestir así y no morir del calor.

— Están acostumbradas Chris, toda su vida ha sido la misma.

Llegamos al club y aunque parezca increíble, estaba arrebatar. Había mujeres y hombres bailando música américa. El lugar estaba repleto de mujeres extrajeras, era de suponerse, no creo que las de aquí supieran si quiera que el baile existía.

Entramos sin ningún problema y pedimos una mesa. Christian, pidió varias rondas de shots y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos ebrios y riéndonos de todo. No recuerdo haberme reído tanto en mucho tiempo, todo lo que me preocupaba dejo de existir por unas horas.

— Ven, bailemos un rato — Christian me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista que estaba a reventar de gente; logramos encontrar un espacio y juntos unimos nuestras caderas al ritmo del compás.

Christian, era un buen bailarín y no dudaba que era un buen amante, aunque eso no quería comprobarlo nunca, como dije, no era mi estilo. Una canción sexy sonó y Christian se pegó más a mi cuerpo, sus manos contornearon mis caderas, su cara se enterró entre mis cabellos y su aliento lo sentí en mi cuello, la piel se me erizo. Nuestros movimientos eran lentos y rítmicos él y yo teníamos una sincronía perfecta, como si lo hubiésemos hecho toda la vida.

— Creo que mi vida se va acabar esta noche — Christian, hablo con sensualidad en mi oído — pero valió la pena.

— ¿De que estas hablando, Christian? — pregunte divertida. Christian se rio sensualmente y beso mi cuello con erotismo.

— Definitivamente valió la pena — él dijo sonriendo contra mi piel — mira hacia adelante y te encontraras con una sorpresa.

Mire hacia delante y todo se detuvo, mis movimientos, la borrachera se me bajo y se me olvido como respirar, no sabía si correr y escapar o correr hacia sus brazos. Dimitri, estaba parado enfrente de mí luciendo tan impresionante como siempre, pero con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

El camino abriéndose paso entre las personas y se paró enfrente de mí, me dedico una sonrisa fría y calculadora y le sonrió de una forma más peligrosa a Christian.

— Hola, cariño — él dijo entre dientes, pero no dejo de sonreír peligrosamente — Christian — el asintió y miro hacia sus manos que estaban en mi cintura — te recomiendo que retires tus manos de su cadera en los próximos dos segundos si aún quieres seguir conservándolas intactas.

— Dimitri, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte a un conmocionada por su presencia. Pensé que estaba en Rusia atendiendo sus ''asuntos''

— Vine a verte, querida — su voz salió baja y a pesar del ruido que había, el mundo había dejado de existir y solo éramos nosotros tres. El miro a Christian y él se alejó de mí, pero desde atrás podía percibir la sonrisa de culo que estaba dando. Al parecer alguien si estaba divirtiéndose con todo el asunto.

— Pensé que estabas en Rusia — dije mirando a sus ojos que eran tan oscuros que apenas si parecía humano.

— Decidí volver rápido — él dijo — ahora si me lo permites, quiero que bailemos — él me tomo bruscamente de las caderas y me pego a su cuerpo.

Muchos de mis huesos crujieron por su agresividad y me estremecí. No quería bailar con él, no quería que estuviera tan cerca de mi cuando estaba tan enojado pero, sobre todo, no quería que hiciera algo que estoy segura de que él se arrepentiría después.

— No quiero bailar — me solté de él — y me estas lastimando — comencé a caminar hasta la salida y antes de llegar él me tomo por el brazo.

— ¿Qué haces, porque te vas? Pensé que querías bailar — lo miré a los ojos y vi que cada vez su ira iba aumentado más. Todo esto era tan raro y no entendía que le pasaba.

— No, no quiero y no quiero hacerlo contigo, no mientras estés así — me solté de su agarre y corrí al carro. Christian, ya me estaba esperando y nos marchamos antes de que Dimitri pudiera hacer algo.

— ¡Es tan exasperante!¡ Se va y no dice nada y cuando regresa viene y me busca a otro país y actúa como un asesino psicópata! ¡Ahhh, lo odio! — me tire contra el asiento de cuero y tome un respiro profundo.

— No, no lo odias y entiende un poco al tipo, esta celoso o algo por el estilo.

— Tener celos no le da derecho a ser un completo imbécil — dije entre dientes — ¿sabes qué? Me arte de sus celos y sus manías; soy su pareja no su vasallo, estoy harta de que me trate con tanta brusquedad y desaparezca sin explicación y luego regrese y crea que tiene derecho sobre mí, o cambia o… — me detuve un momento meditando mis palabras. Christian, noto mi vacilación y dijo:

— ¿O que, Rose? — sus palabras vacilaron un poco, él no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir.

— O esto se tiene que acabar — el color desapareció de Christian, de por si era pálido ahora parecía una puta tiza de lo pálido que estaba; sabía que no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

— Debes hablar con él — aconsejo él recuperándose un poco — no creo que lo puedas dejar, porque ¡vamos! amas al tipo, de lejos se te ve, pero también sé que estas harta de todo esto, así que lo mejor es que hables con él y arreglen sus cosas — el tomo mi mano entre las suyas y hablo — pero piensa bien las cosas y no hagas algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir.

Llegamos a la casa de Abe y entre como alma que lleva al diablo hacia mi habitación. Christian, se despidió y se marchó a la suya. Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

— Creí que nunca llegarías — una voz ronca resonó en la habitación, miré hacia mi cama y ahí vi sentado a Dimitri mirándome sin mostrarme sus emociones.

— ¿Qué quieres Dimitri? — pregunte mirándolo con cansancio.

— ¿Por qué actúas así, Rose? — el contesto mi pregunta con otra. Mala jugada.

— ¿Yo? — Dije sin creerme que tuviera el descaro de preguntarme algo así — ¡¿qué me dices de ti Dimitri?, te has comportado tan frio e indiferente toda la puta semana y ahora vienes y me preguntas porque soy así, ¿pero qué coños te pasa?, en serio estas mal de la cabeza! — grite a todo lo que mis pulmones daban. Dimitri, me miro con sus ojos abiertos, nunca me había visto tan furiosa y era con justa razón. Todos los sentimientos de la semana que pasó habían salido a flote.

— ¡Y que me dices a mí, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta cuando me di cuenta de que casi te entregas a otro un hombre?! ¡¿Dime como te sentirías tú al saber que lo he hecho con otra mujer?! — en este punto ambos estábamos gritando.

— ¡ Lo has hecho, ¿o es que te olvidas con todas las que lo has hecho mientras bebías de ellas?, y no te importaba si yo podría ver y mucho menos nunca pensaste como me podía sentir; y ahora vienes y me tratas como una maldita puta y quieres que actué normal! — respire un momento y me serene, gritar no nos llevaría a nada — no soy una de tus putas Dimitri, no soy tu empleada para que me trates como lo haces, ni mucho menos soy tu hija para que me des ordenes; soy tu mujer y si no sabes respetarme como tal, es mejor que dejemos así Dimitri, no puedo más, tu actitud de posesivo, tu manía a querer controlar cada parte de mí, quiero que entiendas que no soy de cristal y que soy fuerte como tú, pero sobretodo, quiero que entiendas que no me puedes protegerme de todo y que soy tu igual, que desde la noche que me tomaste me volví tu igual y por consiguiente quiero que me trates como tal.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía, el enlace estaba muerto, sus ojos cambiaron a varios colores en pocos segundos, él me miraba como si yo fuera un acertijo y me quisiera descifrar. No pensé nunca que le gritaría y menos que tendríamos un problema como estos, pero él tenía que entender que su actitud no nos llevaría a ningún lado, y que, si seguíamos así, terminaríamos matándonos el uno al otro.

— Sé que quieres dejarme — él dijo. Su voz baja y suave — así que te lo preguntare una vez ¿vas a dejarme, tú amor por mí se acabó?

— ¿No lucharas por lo nuestro? — Pregunte. Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir, sin embargo, las obligue a retroceder. — Lo más importante ¿me culparas por el resto de nuestras vidas por lo que hice con Christian? — el no respondió y vi como sus ojos se oscurecían por la ira que le recordaba ese momento y ahí fue cuando lo entendí.

Entendí que él no sería el mismo, el piensa que lo engañe de cierta manera y no fue así, nunca pensé que fuéramos algo y él no tenía el derecho de reclamarme cuando él había hecho lo mismo con siento de mujeres; por lo menos yo no me acosté con nadie, pero para él no había sido suficiente que yo le haya dado mi vida, todo de mí.

— Ya veo — dije dándome media vuelta — tu rencor es más grande que tu amor, no sé de qué amor me hablas, porque estoy segura que tu comportamiento es de todo menos amoroso — comencé a caminar hasta la puerta.

Algo duro y fuerte choco contra mi espalda y me pego contra la pared. Dimitri me dio media vuelta y me miro a los ojos, el pausado y leve latido de su corazón chocaba contra mi pecho, su aliento golpeaba contra mi cara y olía a licor y un toque metálico. Sangre.

— Desde que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez hace tantos años te amé y aun te amo. Rose, eres mía y antes de que me contradigas, soy posesivo porque así somos los vampiros; queremos proteger y cuidar lo nuestro y nos molestamos con aquel que se atreve a tocar lo que nos pertenece ¿sabías que el comportamiento de Christian esta noche podría haber causado su muerte y nadie me podría haber dicho nada? — Negué con la cabeza — pues así es, Rose. Nosotros los vampiros no consentimos que otro hombre toque nuestras mujeres, y cuando lo hacen, tenemos el poder de arrancarles la cabeza; cuando aceptaste ser mía renunciaste a los demás y, Rose, me condenare en el infierno antes de dejarte marchar, porque te amo y eres mi vida y si algo te pasa… — él se detuvo y me apretó más fuerte contra si — y si algo te pasa y me dejas se habrá llegado el momento de dejar este mundo; me uní a ti eternamente y pienso acompañarte tanto en la vida como después de ella.

Sus palabras fueron cargadas de sentimientos, el enlace se abrió y me di cuenta lo mal que la había estado pasando pero, sobre todo, lo mal que se sentía por haberme tratado así ese día en su despacho.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho, porque me has tratado así? — le pregunte.

— Porque estaba enojado contigo y con él, porque estaba celoso de que te haya tocado mientras yo me moría por hacerlo pero, sobre todo, estaba furioso de pensar que si esa noche no te hubiera seguido al bosque, hoy podrías ser suya y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto.

— Dimitri, siempre he sido tuya desde antes de saberlo. Christian, es como mi hermano y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, soy tuya y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, pero quiero que confíes en mí y quiero que me digas que sientes o que piensas pero, sobre todo, me dejes de bloquear, si decidimos juntar nuestras vidas es para volvernos uno; no para volvernos el uno contra el otro — tome su rostro entre mis manos y le mire a los ojos — Te amo, Dimitri, y amo como cuidas de mí, pero también quiero que confíes en mí.

El cortó mis palabras con un beso; sus labios se apretaron a los míos y me devoro como si hubiera estado muriendo de sed y yo fuera su fuente de agua más cercana. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron y lucharon por el dominio, pero ninguno gano, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Cuando nos separamos, yo estaba jadeando por el aire mientras que Dimitri estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Discúlpame _Roza_ , no quería que te sintieras de esa manera, solo que me vuelvo un animal al pensar que alguien te tuvo, es mi naturaleza, eres todo para mí y no te puedo prometer cambiar, pero si te prometo que nunca te volveré a tratar así, solo quiero que me dejes cuidarte porque ese siempre ha sido mi propósito, quiero que entiendas que lo único que me destruye eres tú, si algo te pasa no lo soportaría, tienes que comprender que te amo más de lo que te puedo expresar.

Ahora fue mi turno besarlo con todo la pasión y fervor que tenía en mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi lo deseaba, quería volver a conectar con el de la manera más carnal que podía haber, y no me detuve.

El me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama depositándome con delicadeza y colocándose sobre mí. Necesitaba sentir su piel así que busque sus botones, pero al no encontrarlo no me quedo de más que rasgar su camisa en dos y el hizo lo mismo con mi vestido dejándome en ropa interior; sus besos pasaron de mis labios a mi cuello y de ahí a mis pechos retirando mi sostén. Él tomo mis pezones en sus labios y yo pase mis manos a sus pantalones, que antes de darnos cuentas estaban en el suelo junto con sus boxers y mis bragas. Ambos estábamos desnudos, él era tan frio, pero a la vez envolvía mi cuerpo con una sensación cálida que solo él podía trasmitirme.

Sus manos contornearon mi piel, yo tome su pene entre mis manos y lo acaricie; podía sentir la piel tersa que había allí, pero también podía acariciar cada una de las venas que se le marcaban. Comenzó a crecer y ponerse duro, lo acaricie hasta tenerlo listo para mí y antes de saber o poder registrar lo que nos rodeaba me penetro dulcemente probando la sensación de ser uno luego de tantos días separados; estar de nuevo así era como estar en el cielo. Sus manos agarraron mis caderas y comenzó a entrar en mí pausadamente, su pene se sentía estrecho dentro de mí y mis paredes lo abrazaban no queriendo dejarlo salir.

Dimitri, me hizo el amor como en la primera noche, pausado y romántico. Mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar impregnando su piel con mi aroma y marcándolo como mío, su nariz descendió por mi cuello y sus dientes se clavaron en mi vena bebiendo de mi sangre, gemí de placer y le agarré sus caderas clavándolo dentro de mi mientras me retorcía de placer, gemí duro y me estremecí mientras él bebía de mí.

Dimitri, se sentó y me atrajo hacia él aun tomando de mi sangre, pero rápidamente se detuvo; el mundo bailo unos pocos segundos, pero me recupere. Mire su rostro y vi la felicidad y el deseo en él, una gota de sangre salió de sus labios y no dude en limpiarlo con mi lengua, gemí al sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre. Últimamente había adquirido gusto por la sangre, pero no por cualquiera, solo la sangre de Dimitri me apetecía. Era como si ella me llamara y no pudiera negarme a probarla, eso me excitaba.

Comencé a subir y bajar mis caderas y, Dimitri, me ayudaba uniendo las suyas con las mías. Todo él estaba dentro de mí haciéndome revolcar de placer, su boca bajo a mis pechos y comenzó a besarlos mientras que su mano jugaba entre nosotros tocando ese lugar mágico dentro de mí.

Algo dentro de mí se comenzó a apretar y querer salir, cerré mis ojos y Dimitri jugo más difícil con mi lugar mágico, aruñé sus brazos tan fuertemente que la sangre comenzó a salir de esos lugares. Lo monte más rápido y más duro, y al fin paso. Un calor se extendió en mi vagina esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo; una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi columna vertebral y estrellas bailaron ante mis ojos como llegue a uno de los mejores orgasmos de la vida. Dimitri, entro dos veces más y culmino dentro de mí dejando llena de su esencia.

Caí sobre su pecho y el me abrazo quedándonos en la posición que estábamos, el sentado y yo sobre el con mis piernas a cada lado. Mi corazón bombeo sangre a mil y mi piel estaba juagada en sudor, mi pecho estaba sobre el corazón de él y su latido pausado me ayudo a calmar.

— Te amo, _Roza._ — el beso mi cabello y paso su mano por toda mi columna vertebral calmando mi respiración.

— Te a…— comencé a decir, pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! — una voz furiosa se escuchó gritar, trague duro.

Abe, había irrumpido.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo vampire academy.**

Antes de darme cuenta, Dimitri, salió de mi cuerpo y me estremecí por la pérdida, pero no hubo tiempo para lamentarse. Con agilidad y rapidez tome una bata y tape mi desnudez; cuando me fije en Dimitri vi que estaba en sus pantalones, pero sin camisa. Volví la vista hacia Abe y me estremecí; las venas de su frente se marcaron y estas temblaban bajo la piel, sus nudillos estaban blancos y antes de ver qué pasaba Dimitri estaba contra la pared aprisionado por ambos brazos de Abe en su cuello.

— ¿pero qué mierda estás haciendo Belikov?

— ¡Abe, suéltalo! — grite. Dimitri, por otro lado estaba fresco, no mostraba miedo, ni siquiera una pizca de vergüenza, era de hecho; como si todo esto le causara gracia.

— Estoy esperando una respuesta. Tienes dos segundos antes de que te arranque la garganta — su voz era baja y sedosa, pero con ese deje peligroso que no se podía ignorar. Mi sangre bombeaba rápidamente y estaba sudando del miedo. Dimitri, me miro y me brindo una sonrisa cálida.

— no te preocupes Roza, nada me pasara — él me dijo, pero sus palabras no lograron calmarme y ciertamente hicieron enfurecer más a Abe.

— No contaría con ello — exclamo Abe, Su puño se dirigió a la cara de Dimitri partiéndole el pómulo, me estremecí por el crujido y más golpes vinieron. Abe, golpeo a Dimitri como un saco de boxeo y yo vi, ahí perpleja. Ningún musculo me respondía y más me asombraba de que Dimitri no se defendió, él se dejó golpear así como así. Estaba tan perpleja que no me interpuse… hasta que vi lo que venía.

Abe, descubrió sus dientes y mis ojos se abrieron, él no podía pensar hacer eso, lo mataría antes de que lo lograra; como si mis sentidos respondieran me pare a una velocidad increíble, y me coloque entre ambos formando una barrera entre Abe y Dimitri, los ojos de Abe se abrieron y su furia creció por si fuera poco.

— ¡Rose, ¿pero qué haces?! — el pregunto entre gruñidos. Sus ojos eran oscuros, parecía un animal sediento de sangre.

— no dejare que lo toques más, no es lo que piensas.

— ¡¿no es lo que pienso?! — Él grito incrédulo y me abofetee mentalmente; claro que era lo que él pensaba, pero no eran las razones por las que él creía — ¿ahora me vas a decir que él no se estaba aprovechando de ti? ¡Por todos los cielos, se supone que él es una especie de padre para ti. Esto es tan enfermo! — me estremecí por sus palabras y sentí que Dimitri también, y ahí fue cuando logre entenderlo un poco. Todo el mundo veía a Dimitri como una figura paterna hacia a mí, pero no todos supieron ver bien. Dimitri, podría ser de todo, pero jamás fue un padre, el cuido y me protegió, pero no me vio cómo su hija; desde muchos años atrás me vio cómo su compañera, aunque, él no entendía que clase de compañera.

— ¡Abe, sé que estás enojado, pero matar a Dimitri no solucionara nada!

— Dame una sola razón para no matarlo, Rose — dijo mirando como el mismo demonio. Me estremecí, tenía un poco de miedo. Nunca pensé que Abe pudiera actuar así, parecía más un animal que una persona.

— Porque si lo haces tendrás que matarme a mi primero — lo mire intentando trasmitir toda la verdad, y al parecer la capto. Sus ojos se dirigieron a mi cuello y estos se abrieron tan grandes que creí que se saldrían de sus orbitas.

— ¡Hijo de puta, ¿cómo te ha podido unir a ella!? — él dio un paso adelante dispuesto atacar, pero la barrera lo detuvo.

— Abe — Dimitri le llamo por su nombre y este le miro con más odio — sé que me quieres matar, pero sabes que no lograras eso, así que cálmate y así te podre explicar todo.

— ¿explicar? ¿Qué quieres explicar? ¿El hecho de que te estas cogiendo a mi hija o el hecho de que te has unido a ella de por vida?, no, mejor quiero que me expliques ¿Qué cojones estabas pensando, cuando decidiste dormir con ella siendo aún una niña?

— ¡Ibrahim! — Exclame harta de su actitud — o te callas y nos escuchas o te lo juro que me iré y no me volverás a ver, pero no lo tocaras, y si lo haces, tendrás que pasar por sobre mí; tú mismo lo dijiste, ahora somos uno, por consiguiente, si matas a uno matas al otro; o dejas de ser un culo y nos escucha o puedes hacerte a un lado y dejarnos marchar.

Él se lo pensó por un momento demasiado largo. El olor a sangre impregno el lugar y me di cuenta que era la sangre de Dimitri, la cual se estaba secando. Una breve mirada y vi que Abe había hecho un gran trabajo. La sonrisa lobuna en los labios de mi padre fue un claro indicio de que estaba disfrutando del dolor que le había causado a Dimitri. Sabía que ya no podía matarlo, pero también había quedado con el gusto de haberlo lastimado así fuera un poco.

Cuando pensé que Abe no diría nada, asintió con su cabeza dándonos la oportunidad de explicarle. Deje salir un suspiro de alivio, no quería dejar a mi padre y no ciertamente luego de saber que tenía un padre real, pero Dimitri era una parte de mí; parte a la cual no podía ni estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

— Bien — acepto — hablaremos, pero él no estará presente — asentí. Sabía que eso era lo mejor que conseguiría por parte de él.

Me volví hacia Dimitri e hice una mueca, su rostro estaba hinchado, y una breve mirada al enlace me di cuenta que sus costillas estaban rotas, me estremecí. Cerré mis ojos y puse ambas manos en el rostro de Dimitri, la magia comenzó a fluir por mi cuerpo calentándome de adentro hacia fuera. Dimitri, dejo salir un suspiro y cuando la magia dejo de fluir me di cuenta que estaba como nuevo, el me dedico una sonrisa dándome las gracias y yo bese su mejilla, Abe dejo salir un gruñido.

— Te veré en unos momento — Dimitri beso mis labios y se marchó con una sonrisa de culo por haber hecho enojar a Abe.

Respire profundo y me volví hacia mi padre cuando la puerta se cerró, él estaba mirándome con tristeza y un poco de enojo, no quería que fuera así, pero al igual que con Dimitri él no podía cuidarme de todo y mantenerme en una burbuja por mi propio bien.

— Así que… — comencé a decir pero Abe me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Rose?, y quiero la verdad, toda la verdad — suspire. Esto sería interesante.

Tres hora después, varios grito y cosas rotas por todo el lugar pude terminar toda la historia, decir que Abe estaba perplejo seria euforismo, todo en el gritaba muerte y sangre, y tuve que hacer un gran trabajo para mantenerlo en su lugar, lo entendía, yo también me podría de la misma manera si encontrara a mi hija haciéndolo con un hombre mil años más viejo que ella.

— no lo entiendo Rose, él ha cuidado de ti toda tu vida, como puede ese cariño cambiar y comenzar a ver una niña como una mujer, y no una mujer simple, si no como su propia mujer — el negaba con la cabeza, ya un poco más calmado.

—tal vez él nunca me vio cómo su niña, siempre me cuido como un padre lo haría con su hija, pero ciertamente él no me ve así, y yo nunca le vi más allá de un amigo que cuidaba muy bien de mi — me detuve un momento dándole tiempo de asimilarlo — solo quiero que lo entiendas, he decidido unir mi vida con él y ya no hay como volver el tiempo atrás y no quiero hacerlo, lo amo, Abe, y quiero que entiendas eso.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y yo estaba un poco nerviosa, no quería perder a mi padre; amaba a mi padre y era lo más cerca que tenia de mis raíces y no quería perderle, pero tampoco iba a renunciar a Dimitri, y si me tocara elegir por más que odiara admitirlo Abe no sería el que ganaría.

— ¿de verdad lo amas? — él pregunto mirándome a los ojos, sus rasgos de animal se fueron; ahora sus ojos eran del más rico color miel, los ojos de los Mazur.

— Con mi vida — no lo pensé para responder, el asintió y me tomo en sus brazos, no dude en abrazarlo, amaba a mi viejo y no quería perderlo, me mataría perderlo. Aspire su aroma a tabaco con menta y me sentí en casa, me sentía como lo hacía en los brazos de Dimitri, estos dos hombres eran mi vida.

— Si eso es así, entonces solo me queda aceptarlo — él musito contra mi cabello — pero, Rose, si te hace daño lo masacrare y no será algo digno de ver — trague, él hablaba enserio.

— no será así, Dimitri me ama como yo a él — le aseguro — y Baba, por lo que más quiera pórtate bien.

— Lo prometo — él dijo y se puso de pie besando mi mejilla.

Mentalmente le dije a Dimitri que era seguro entrar, y el pronto apareció en la habitación. Abe, le miro aun con un poco de enojo, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente paso por su lado, y cuando pensé que se marcharía sin decirle una palabra a Dimitri, este se devolvió y estrello su puño contra la mandíbula desencajándosela.

— ¡Abe! — grite corriendo hacia Dimitri, Abe levanto sus manos y riendo dijo:

— Lo siento, prometo que a partir de ahora me portare bien — y con eso salió con una sonrisa de culo plasmada en su cara.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunte mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de piel, él se sobo la mandíbula y de un solo movimiento se la acomodo, me estremecí al escuchar el chasquido.

— Perfectamente — el me beso y luego añadió — aunque debo admitir que tiene un buen gancho — me reí, tenía razón.

— sin embargo, no tenía el derecho de golpearte como lo hizo.

— Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo; de hecho ya lo hice, y si mal no recuerdo fue peor — imágenes de Christian bailaron en mi mente, negué con la cabeza.

— Cavernícolas — dije como camine de nuevo a la cama y me retire la bata quedando desnuda. Los ojos de Dimitri se nublaron y camino hasta donde mí.

— Puede ser — musito sensualmente mientras se me acercaba — o solamente cuidamos lo que nos pertenece — él llego hasta donde mí y me tomo la cintura atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

— ¿y, es que yo te pertenezco? — ronronee como comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones.

— ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

— mmm, eso me encantaría. — él me tomo en sus brazos, y paso la noche entera demostrándome cuanto de mi le pertenecía.

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba nerviosa. Hoy me reuniría con el padre de Abe, bueno, en otras palabras mi abuelo. La palabra aún se sentía tan extraña en mi lengua, y creo que tomara mucho de mí para acostumbrarme al hecho de que yo tenía una familia, y no solo eso, si no que pertenecía a la segunda familia más poderosa de nuestro mundo.

— No estés nerviosa, Francisco no es tan aterrador como piensas — Dimitri dijo desde la cama donde estaba leyendo, desnudo.

— ¿Francisco?

— sí, tu abuelo se llama así, y aunque el hombre es de callar y observar he escuchado que puede ser un mar de dulzura, al igual que Abe.

Asenti demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Dimitri, continuo leyendo y yo seguí preparándome. Según Abe me había informado, tomaría el desayuno con su padre en los jardines. Estaba nerviosa, muchas historias había escuchado acerca de la casa Mazur y la principal era que su señor era alguien frio y despiadado y el cual no aceptaba errores.

Termine de recoger mi cabello y coloque un poco de joyas, mi atuendo no era muy elaborado, pero tampoco era algo que tome al azar sin fijarme. Esta mañana decidí llevar un vestido color esmeralda con unos tacones con correa en mis tobillos de color negro; Mi cabello lo deje suelto y mi cara sin maquillaje.

— Te vez hermosa — Dimitri dijo besando mi mejilla. Estaba tan perdida, que no me di cuenta en qué momento se había levantado y puesto algo más decente.

— Es tu trabajo pensar eso — argumente brindándole una sonrisa la cual el me devolvió. Me rocié un poco de perfume y estaba lista para cumplir.

Me levante del tocado y bese los labios de Dimitri, el me dio un ''ten suerte'' con su mirada y me marche. La casa de Abe era un palacio comparada con la mia. Con sus grandes torres y sus interminables jardines compuestos por laberintos, era hermoso y toda su decoración era tan exquisita, en cada parte de la casa había una antigüedad de varios siglos, me daba miedo mirarla, ya que sentía que eran frágiles y el más simple contacto las rompería perdiéndose siglos de antigüedad he historias.

Baje por las grandes escalera y camine por el gran salón, todo era tan hermoso y de buen gusto que me hizo pensar que todo era obra de una mujer. Abe, siempre había hablado de su padre, pero muy poco se sabía de su madre; tal vez ella ya no existía, o tal vez se le había pasado hablarme de ella. Fuera lo que fuera hoy sabría muchas cosas de esta familia.

Llegue al jardín y lucia mejor que la noche anterior. Sus grandes árboles y sus exóticas flores rodeaban una gran parte de hectárea abrazando la propiedad con su belleza y ricos olores. Camine por el camino de piedra, y en mi camino recogí una hermoso clavel y aspire su delicioso aroma, era delicado y sencillo, pero muy hermoso.

Me tome mi tiempo en llegar a la mesa destinada, esta estaba cerca de una fuente donde Abe me indico que tomarías el desayuno, pensé que sería la primera en llegar, pero vi que no era así. Sentado elegantemente en una silla de jardinería se encontraba un señor de unos cuarenta años leyendo lo que parcia ser el periódico matutino.

Me detuvo un momento y lo admire. Era alto con cabellos oscuros, pero algunos mechones un poco más claros al igual que Eddie; su tez era blanca, pero con ese toque bronceado igual que Abe, sus ojos a pesar de estar leyendo el periódico eran fríos y calculadores y su sola presencia me hizo respetarle. Este hombre me recordó a Abe, así que supuse que era mi abuelo. La palabra aún se sentía rara en mi lengua, y no creo que me acostumbrara y tuve la leve sospecha que él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tener una nieta.

— Es de mala educación mirar fijamente a una persona, jovencita — el hombre bajo y doblo su periódico colocándolo a un lado de su taza de café. Sus ojos me miraron y vi que eran oscuros, casi negros.

Me quede mirándolo sin responder nada. Su parecido conmigo era más de lo que me imagine, era aún más que el de entre Abe y yo, y eso no me hizo sentir mejor. Sus ojos seguían fríos y calculadores; aunque podía ver una chispa de diversión en ellos. Al no responder nada él ladeo su cabeza como esperando su respuesta y eso basto para hacerme volver a la vida.

— Lo siento — dije aun parada en mi lugar, no me atrevía a moverme, tenía miedo de que si lo hacia el me atacaría.

— Acércate, no muerdo — y por fin el hombre de hielo esbozo una sonrisa — bueno si lo hago, pero no te hare eso a ti — él siguió sonriendo de su broma personal, yo por mi parte estaba demasiado nerviosa para captar el sentido de sus palabras.

Me acerque hacia la mesa y él se levantó corriendo la silla para mí, al parecer era un caballero. Mire su atuendo, y a diferencia de su hijo, él llevaba pantalones color caqui y una camisa de lino azul cielo, era sencillo y cómodo.

— Gracias — dije tomando asiento, el asintió y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

Él me miro y me miro, me sentía tímida bajo su escrutinio, si Abe daba miedo este hombre podría hacerme correr y querer esconderme. Él me estaba estudiando, cada movimiento que hacia él lo estudiaba, me sentía como si fuese un experimento de laboratorio, yo era el sapo y él el alumno.

— ¿Dónde está Abe? — pregunte en un intento de entablar conversación, si seguía viéndome a si me iba a marchar, odiaba cuando me estudiaban como si fuese un fenómeno.

— vendrá en un momento. Insiste en que me diera unos minutos contigo para conocerte un poco — el hizo una pausa y añadió extendiendo su mano — Francisco Mazur.

— Rose Be… — me detuve, no estaba segura de que decir, ciertamente no era una Belikov, pero era como había creído la mayoría de mi vida de que lo era. Ahora no solo podía llegar y decir '' mi nombre es Rose Mazur'' simplemente no se sentía bien, yo podre poseer la sangre del linaje mazur, pero una parte de mi era Belikov y siempre lo seria.

Pero aunque así fuera, no era cordial decirle a mi abuelo que despreciaba su apellido, un apellido que ha sobrevivido más tiempo que la misma biblia, pero tampoco podía despreciar el apellido de la familia que me acogió cuando ni siquiera me conocían y, ciertamente no estaba despreciando el apellido del hombre que amaba. Gracias al cielo Francisco pareció ver mi debate porque continúo por mí.

— Rose Belikov, lo sé. Te conozco desde que eras una niña — él dijo haciendo el intento por sonreír, algo me dijo que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

— Lo siento, pero nunca antes te había visto en mi vida — dije un poco avergonzada. Francisco, no era conocido por ser muy social y, ciertamente desde que tenía memoria no había ido a Rusia o no mientras yo estaba presente.

— lo sé, yo si te vi cuando tenías unos dos años, mi hijo quería que mi linaje te reconociera como Mazur.

— ¿y usted acepto así como así? — cuando tenía unos 7 años, Dimitri, me hablo sobre la protección que tenia del linaje Mazur, él había dicho que el día que a él le pasara algo huyera hacia los Mazur, y allí encontraría refugio; sin embargo no entendía por qué y Dimitri no había hablado mucho al respecto. También no entendía por qué lo hizo, digo, los Mazur no eran conocidos por ser muy amistoso y menos por andar guardando personas que ni siquiera conocían, pero al parecer Francisco me había aceptado sin preguntar ni chistar y de verdad quería saber por qué.

— por supuesto que si chiquilla, yo sé quién eras desde antes de nacer.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunte.

— eso es algo difícil de responder — dijo y lo mire con un poco de tristeza. Todos siempre decían lo mismo, no entendía por que había que tener tanto misterio para algo tan simple. Sin embargo él continuo — pero te puedo mostrar.

Lo mire confundida, esto no era nada de lo que me esperaba ni entendía, él esbozo una sonrisa tierna y se acercó a mí, lo mire a los ojos buscando la respuesta a lo que estaba haciendo, pero pronto sus ojos se desvaneciera y yo ya no estaba más en el jardín encantado del gran castillo.

Mire a ambos lados y estaba en una calle desierta, todo era tan nítido e irreal, era como estar en un universo paralelo o un sueño surrealista. Una luz me cegó por completo e intente mirar que era, el sonido de un motor rugió entre la neblina y el silencio, me di cuenta de que era una auto y está a medio metro de mí, por instinto salte y me tire hacia una cera y el auto paso a toda velocidad no dejando rastro de su existencia.

Mire de un lado para otro y todo estaba desierto, así que comencé a caminar y buscar un indicio de donde estaba y de cómo había llegado aquí. Mis tacones hacían tictac sobre el pavimento, las calles estabas desoladas y todos los locales estaban cerrados, por la posición de la luna podía decir que era más de media noche.

Llegue a una calle oscura y mire hacia el cielo, las estrellas no brillaban y tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta de que sobre el pavimento había nieve, pero sin embargo no sentí frio alguno. Camine por entre un callejón y logre salir a una calle principal y aunque en esta había un poco más de movimiento todo seguía sin parecer real. Sobre los edificios algo brillaba, seguí la luz tratando de descifrar donde diablos me encontraba y esta me llevo a una gran torre. La torre Eiffel. Estaba en parís.

Mire pasar algunas personas y vi que sus vestimentas eran algo pasadas de moda. Busque un bote de basura y lo encontré cerca de un poste de luz, allí como supuse había un periódico, lo tome con un poco de asco y mire la fecha, allí en francés decía _Mercredi 23 ocutubre 1991_ (miércoles 23 de octubre de 1991) deseche el periódico de nuevo a su lugar y seguí caminando buscando algo, una forma de volver o algo que me indicaran como volver. Sin darme cuenta choque contra algo o más bien contra alguien.

— Lo siento — musite, pero pareció como si esa persona no había escuchado. La mire un poco y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Yeva — ¿Yeva? — pregunte, pero sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Ella paso por mi lado y continuo caminado, no entendía nada y menos que estaba haciendo aquí a mitad de la noche. Sin más remedio la seguí. Al parecer nadie podía verme por lo cual no se veía raro que alguien siguiese a una hermosa mujer por unas calles desiertas en lo que podría ser un lugar peligroso.

Ella camino unas cuatro cuadras al norte y entro en un edificio domiciliario, ella apretó su agarre a su chaqueta y llamo el ascensor. Aproveche y me metí a su lado, ella como siempre lucia estoica y fría. Llegamos a lo que parecía el último piso y ella salió al pasillo; allí, había una sola puerta y ella camino hasta el lugar como si fuera la dueña.

Pensé que tocaría, pero me vi sorprendida cuando saco una llave y abrió la puerta, ella entro y yo le seguí. Adentro todo era sencillo, el mobiliario era clásico y de la época, la estancia era pequeña y con un decorado neutro, tan neutro que no creía que una familia viviera aquí.

Yeva, camino por los pasillos y entro en lo que supuse que era una habitación. Adentro todo era igual como en la parte de afuera, sencillo y sin decoración alguna. Mire todo a mi alrededor y mi vista se posó entre la pareja que había en la cama, era una mujer con los cabellos rojos vivos y piel blanca, y el otro era Abe, ambos sostenía un pequeño bebe en sus brazos y al lado de estos eran Francisco mirando a la pequeña criatura con adoración.

— ¿ya es hora? — pregunto Abe, mirando hacia donde Yeva había cavado de entrar, ella simplemente asintió y le dio una mirada de pena.

— ¿puedo sostenerla? — Francisco pregunto. La mujer de cabellos rojos le entrego el pequeño bulto y este lo acuno contra su pecho y salió de la estancia seguido por Abe, que antes de salir beso a la mujer y siguió a su padre. Cuando la estancia quedo solo con las dos mujeres, la mujer de cabellos rojos hablo.

— Llego la hora, ellos vienen — fue una afirmación rara ante mis oídos pero no hacia los de Yeva, ya que ella asintió y le dio una mirada de tristeza — ¿prometes que él cuidaría de ella?

— Con su vida — afirmo Yeva sin vacilar en su confirmación.

— ¿volveré? — esta vez la pregunta sonó con un poco de temor. Sentí tristeza por la mujer — ¿volveré a verle, a ambos?

— sí, pero pasara un tiempo ante esto, pero te aseguro de que la veras y ella te reconocerá.

— cuídala, Yeva, cuídala como si fuera tuya y no dejes que sufra — la mujer se levantó de la cama y camino hasta donde estaba mi abuela, la tomo de las manos y mirándola a sus ojos hablo con lágrimas en su rostro — y por lo que más quieras, háblale de mí y dile que la amo y que cuidare de ella donde quiera que este — la mujer peli roja se estremeció y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar — llego el momento.

Yeva asintió y la beso en ambas de sus mejillas, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, era la primera vez que la veía llorar y eso me hizo preocupar. La mujer se aferró a mi abuela y en unos segundos ya no estaba, fue como si nunca hubiera estado, su presencia se desvaneció en el aire y se mezcló con el viento perdiéndose y quedando en el olvido.

Parpadee varias veces aun sin comprender que fue lo que paso ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Quién era ella? No tuve tiempo para segundos pensamientos como Abe irrumpió en la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, busco en todos los lugares pero no encontró a nadie a parte de Yeva, sus ojos se nublaron y algo se rompió, él se rompió. Sus rodillas cedieron y el cayo en derrotado, su espalda comenzó temblar y un rugido se escuchó en la habitación y creo que en todo el edificio. Nunca había visto a alguien tan roto, era como si alguien le estuviese matando en vida e infligiendo el peor dolor posible.

Francisco, entro con la bebe, mejor dicho entro conmigo en sus brazos, sus ojos cayeron en los de Yeva y ellos trasmitieron muchos sentimientos uno de ellos amor. Francisco, miro a la que sería mi abuela por 18 años con amor puro e incondicional, mire a Yeva y esta a su vez le miraba con adoración, pero no con cualquiera; sus ojos mostraron un amor profundo, ella no miraba a Francisco como un viejo amigo ella, ella lo miraba como se mira a un hombre que se ama. Ella lo miraba como yo miraba a Dimitri.

Abe, se levantó de su estado y me tomo en sus brazos. Sus lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y una sonrisa apareció en mi carita de bebe. Abe, musito algunas palabras y besándome y estrechándome por última vez en su pecho me entrego a Yeva y salió de la habitación.

Francisco corrió a los brazos de su amada, y el la tomo entre ellos conmigo en el medio, el cuerpo de Yeva tembló y por primera vez en mi vida la vi sollozar. Francisco, la sostenía y alisaba su larga cabellera café. En sus ojos estaba marcado el dolor y la perdida, algo me dijo que el quería a mi madre.

 _Mi madre_

La realización me golpeo duro y largo. Después de todos estos años por fin había conocido a mi madre, la había tenido enfrente de mí y había visto su amor por mí, no sé qué la había hecho alejarse, pero fuera la razón que fuera ella me amo y cuido de mi bienestar aunque yo ni siquiera sabía de qué peligro me cuido.

— Debo irme — Yeva dijo separándose de Francisco. Él la miro con nostalgia.

— ¿volveré a verte? —Francisco le pregunto con el dolor marcado en sus palabras. Yeva, le miro y le dedico una sonrisa melancólica.

— lo harás — afirmo. — pero no como ahora. Ahora esta bebe necesita de mí y mi nieto necesita quien lo guie en el camino.

— ¿estas segura de que él la protegerá? — pregunto Francisco sobando una de mis regordetes mejillas rosada, acto el cual le fue recompensado con una sonrisa inocente de mis labios.

— Con su vida — la respuesta fue suficiente ya que Francisco asintió y tomando su rostro la beso con profunda pasión, me sentí incomoda, esto era algo que no debía presenciar.

Como si la naturaleza supiera, sentí una fuerza tirándome de mi alejándome de ese mundo de fantasía; todo se vio envuelto en una neblina espesa que pronto fue aclarando dejando al descubierto el hermoso jardín del palacio Mazur.

Mire a mi alrededor un poco aturdida ¿Qué fue todo eso? Busque indicio que me dijera que paso, pero todo seguía igual. Busque a Francisco y lo vi a todo el frente mío mirándome con adoración en sus ojos. Él fue el que me había mostrado ese mundo de fantasía que de fantasía no tenía nada. Todo había sido real, había sido un recuerdo. Sus recuerdos.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunte aturdida. En mis 18 años no había visto poder alguno, era como si fuese magia, pero era más profundo que eso. Estaba confundida.

— tengo el poder de jugar con la mente, puedo hacerte ver cosas del pasado y del presente de otra persona solo con mirarte a los ojos. Lo que acabas de presenciar son mis memorias de 18 años atrás.

— ¿puedes ver el futuro? — pregunte con esperanza. Si Francisco podía ver el futuro, él podría saber cuál era mi destino. Tristemente no fue así, ya que el negó con su cabeza. — ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes ver el pasado y el presente, pero no tener conocimiento del futuro?

— Porque el futuro no existe, quería — el hizo una pausa y retomo sus ideas de una manera mejor — el futuro es incierto, el futuro simplemente lo creas a medida de que el tiempo pasa y es lo que haces de él. No se puede condenar a alguien a un futuro sin saber que decisiones ha de tomar esa persona en la vida. Por ello el futuro no existe.

— Eso no puede ser verdad — argumente — ¿cómo es posible que no exista cuando tu destino está escrito?

— el destino de nadie está escrito, son solo profecías, Rose. Ahora, si tú me preguntas ¿las profecías se cumplen? La respuesta será que sí, pero no siempre al pie de la letra.

— no estoy entendiendo.

— Las profecías fueron escritas por seres como Yeva — no pude dejar de notar como mencionaba su nombre con amor — y fueron interpretaciones de las palabras de su creador, por consiguiente _Dios_ sabía que iba a pasar, pero él no sabe a quién le iba a pasar, como seres pensantes tenemos la elección de elegir. Es tan sencillo como esto, vas por la calle y adelante tuyo va un niño, esta no ve que viene un carro, pero tu si y decides empujarlo y ser atropellada tú, el destino quería que el niño muriera pero tú intercediste por él y cambio el rumbo de las cosas.

— ¿así que, las profecías son cumplidas pero no por una persona en concreto? — pregunte aun no entendiendo su punto.

— algo así, las profecías son suceso que van a pasar pero nadie sabe ni donde, ni la hora, ni de quien se habla. Solo cuando se llega la hora nos damos cuenta de que es lo que pasa.

— Todo esto es muy confuso — susurre dejándome caer en el respaldo de la silla. Francisco me dedico una sonrisa calidad y divertida.

— todo a su tiempo pequeña flor. No te quieras adelantar a las cosas, deja que todo siga su curso.

— Mi amigo Christian ve el futuro — argumente recordando los poderes de Christian.

— no es el futuro Rose, Christian, al igual que Yeva tiene el don de saber que va a pasar, y aunque en sus predicciones se manifiesten ciertas persona todo vuelve a lo que te decía, si vas a morir, pero otra persona toma tu lugar la profecía se habrá cumplido, alguien murió mas no fue el alguien que se tenía previsto.

— sigue sin tener sentido para mí — dije en una muestra de terquedad. Francisco, por su parte solamente sonrió y bebió un poco de su café turco.

— Tengo una última pregunta — dije queriendo expresar lo que tenía en mi mente. Sin embargo no pude ya que aparte de poder ver el pasado parecía que podía leer lamente ya que dijo.

— me enamore de Yeva dos siglos atrás cuando mi esposa murió — él tomo mis manos en las suyas y prosiguió diciendo — mi esposa, tu abuela, se suicidó cuando un demonio mato a uno de tus tíos siendo muy pequeño. Ella creyó que fue su culpa por dejarlo jugar en los bosques solo, intente decirle que no era así y que la culpa había sido de Baltasar, así se llamaba el demonio, pero ella no logro perdonarse por ello, y una noche en medio de la enfermedad de su locura se prendió fuego y se consumió en lo profundo de los bosque de Alemania, cuando llegue a ella era demasiado tarde, su corazón ya había dejado latir. Ella nos había abandonado.

La piel de mi cuerpo se erizo. Nunca pensé que alguien de este mundo deseara la muerte, sentí pena por mi abuelo, pero sobre todo sentí pena por mi padre; yo sabía lo que era crecer si una madre, pero al menos sabía que la mia estaba viva en algún lugar mientras que mi _abuela_ los dejo por una profunda depresión. Francisco, al ver mi silencio continuo con su historia.

— cuando Yeva se enteró de lo sucedido, viajo hasta Alemania y me ayudo en medio de mi depresión, tu padre ya era un adulto, pero si embargo ella nos ayudó a ambos y en medio de todo me enamore de ella — él se detuvo y sonrió ante los viejos recuerdos — al principio era muy terca, pero con el pasar de los años logre conquistarla y sacarlas de las paredes que había confinado a su alrededor.

— ¿años? — pregunte sonriendo. Conociendo a Yeva sabía que no había sido nada fácil conquistarla.

— 85 para ser exactos — él dijo con orgullo. Abrí mis ojos tan grandes que pensé que se saldrían de sus orbitas en la incredulidad.

— no puedo creer que hayas esperado 85 años para que ella se enamorara de ti.

— ¿Qué son 85 años, cuando se tiene toda una vida? — pregunto él divertido.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio y disfrutamos de un delicioso desayuno. Francisco, era una persona muy distinta a lo que pensé, de cierta forma pensé que sería igual de tosco como muchos de los antiguos de nuestra comunidad, pero me alegro saber que no era así, era diferente, era cálido y muy cordial, y ¿por qué no? También me brindaba ese calor de abuelo del que había carecido toda mi vida.

Durante el desayuno, el cual, Abe no se molestó en presentarse nos conocimos un poco más. Francisco, me conto cosas de su vida en un pasado y yo le hable de mi corta vida, podía ver como cada detalle que le brindaba para él era algo preciado que guardaba en su mente y lo dejaba allí. Parecía cómico como alguien tan viejo e importante le importase la vida de una chiquilla, pero él estaba muy interesada en la mia; de cierta forma me sentí muy importante. Cuando el desayuno termino me dispuse a marcharme a mi habitación con Dimitri, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Francisco, quería tener unas últimas palabras.

— Rose, debes decirle todo lo que piensas hacer a Dimitri, él merece saberlo— él me dio una mirada cómplice y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, instintivamente mis manos fueron a mi cuello y Francisco sonrió negando con la cabeza — no te avergüences cariño, no hay por qué hacerlo. Sé que ustedes dos son pareja y por consiguiente él tiene derecho a saberlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunte mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, el me dio una sonrisa de culo igual que la de su hijo y la revelación llego a mi — Yeva — gruñí y Francisco dejo salir una ruidosa carcajada.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? La mujer me ama — él me giño un ojo y con eso me despidió.

* * *

Llegue a mi habitación y Dimitri estaba absorto en uno de sus libros. Me recosté sobre el

Pilar de la puerta y le aprecie. Su espalda estaba contra el espaldar de madera, sus piernas musculosas y largas estaban elegantemente estiradas una sobre la otra, su escultural pecho estaba al descubierto dejándome apreciar lo hermoso y fuerte que era, mi hombre era tan sexy, y era solamente mío.

— ¿ves algo que te gusta? — el pregunto con su voz baja y gruesa, su acento estaba presente dándole un toque más grave a su voz. Mis bragas se humedecieron.

— Mucho — dije.

Entre en la habitación y cerré la puerta, Dimitri, levanto la vista de su libro y los clavo en mis ojos; aquellos ojos suyos se oscurecieron y podía sentir que su respiración se aceleró un poco, imperceptible para los humanos, pero muy perceptible para mí.

Con sensualidad lleve mis manos a mi espalda y comencé a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, este cayo a mi cintura dejando mis pechos al desnudo; pues en la mañana no me había puesto sujetador a sabiendas que eso a mí hombre le volvía loco. Con ambas manos termine de deslizar el vestido por mi cintura y mis piernas y en el proceso deje caer también mis bragas quedando totalmente desnuda ante mi Dios.

La novela que tenía en sus manos aterrizo en algún lugar de la habitación quedando totalmente olvidad. Con sensualidad me subí a la cama y gatee hasta donde él. Él siguió mis movimientos mirándome con deseo y adoración. Pronto nuestros rostros estaban a tan solo unos milímetros y desde este lugar podía aspirar su embriagador olor que me envolvía como una manta.

Sus manos rápidamente me tomaron de la cintura y me sentaron a horcajadas sobre él, sus labios buscaron los míos y me beso con auténtica hambre, su lengua jugo con la mia y me domino. Mis manos fueron al broche de sus pantalones y en unos segundos tenía su miembro afuera y listo para mí.

Dimitri, mordió mis labios y agarro mis pechos en sus manos y comenzó amasarlos y a pellizcarlos, mis pezones se pusieron duros bajos sus yemas. Mi lengua seguía acariciando la suya y mis manos comenzaron acariciar su virilidad. Dimitri, gimió en mi boca cuando mis manos hicieron presión sobre su miembro y con mi dedo pulgar limpie una gota de seme esparciéndolo por toda su punta.

— Roza, Roza — musitaba entre mis labios, sus manos se volvieron más difíciles en mis pechos haciéndome estremecer de placer.

Comencé a mastúrbalo de una forma lenta y pausada prologando su placer y retrasando su orgasmo. Dimitri, soltó uno de mis pechos y enredo su mano en mi cabello llevando mis labios más cerca de los suyos, si es que eso hubiera sido posible. Aumente mi ritmo y lo sentí temblar bajo mi tacto, mis muslos estaban mojados y estaban mojándolo a él.

Lo sentí hincharse e inhalar fuertemente por lo cual me detuve, él me gruño y me agarro duro del cabello devorando mi boca, parecía que me quisiera comer viva. Con ambas manos en sus hombros me levante un poco y me inserte en él, gemimos ante el contacto, Dimitri no estaba muy lejos de su orgasmo por lo cual me corrí mi cabello y le enseñe mi cuello.

— bebe de mi — le ofrecí. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante mi petición y él con sensualidad se lambio los labios.

La mano que estaba en mi cabello paso a mi cuello y acaricio el lugar sobre mi yugular, me estremecí y moví mis caderas buscando mi placer. Labios tiernos se posaron en mi cuello y tras un breve beso sentí la familiar picazón de la mordedura para luego ser remplazado por el placer de las endorfinas, grite de placer y me senté con brusquedad sobre su larga y dura longitud, las estrellas bailaron y todo a mi alrededor desapareció. La familiar corriente pasó por mi columna y antes de procesarlo me estaba corriendo como una loca en los brazos de mi hombre. Dimitri, gimió aun con su dientes en mi lo que me causo vibrar de placer y pronto lo sentí llenándome por dentro de su caliente esperma.

El saco sus dientes y limpio mi herida y me dejo caer sobre su pecho musculoso. Estaba demasiado cansada como para decir algo. Dimitri, se acostó conmigo en su pecho y masajeo mis cabellos, una fina capa de sudor me cubría y lo envolvía a él. Su corazón latía tan lentamente a diferencia del mío que parecía querer salirse de su lugar.

Sus suaves caricias fueron el calmante perfecto para mi rítmico corazón y pronto estaba calmada, cansada y muy satisfecha. Él salió de mí y me estremecí por perder el contacto, pero sin perder tiempo me tomo en sus brazos y me acuno como siempre lo hacía, aquí, en sus brazos me sentía protegida de todo el mal que nos rodeaba... y hablado de mal.

— Dimitri, tenemos que hablar — la mano que acariciaba mis risos salvajes se detuvo, pero no por mucho ya que siguió acariciándome con delicadeza.

— Esas no son las palabras que un hombre espera después de una gran orgasmo — él hablo bajito y divertido, no pude evitar reírme.

— Los hombres no quieren escuchar nada después del sexo — argumente yo aun sonriendo. Sentí su pecho vibrar y escuche su tierna sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, bueno, él perdido en los suyos, yo por mi parte estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle todo el plan loco que a mi queridísimo padre se le había ocurrido.

— ¿de qué tenemos que hablar? — él hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— de algo sobre lo que estado pensando hacer con Abe— me detuve un momento, él noto mi vacilación ya que me hizo mirarle.

— ¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Ahora que se le ha ocurrido a Abe? — tome una respiración profunda, debía hacer esto tarde que temprano. No encontré palabras para decir o mejor dicho explicar lo que estaba pasando, Así que hice lo único que podía hacer: abrí el enlace.

Recuerdos de cada una de las conversaciones con Abe comenzaron a surgir, cada momento que había hablado y planeado con él pasaron por el enlace hacia Dimitri, quien tenía la mirada en blanco, y que, con cada detalle que presenciaba podía percibir como su postura se tensaba. El ultimo recuerdo se hizo presente y luego el enlace quedo en silencio, al igual que la estancia.

Nadie dijo nada por los próximos dos minutos. Dimitri, me miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos los cuales no pude descifrar. Sus ojos cambiaron a diversos tonos y deteniéndose en un gris frio que me recordó al hielo, me estremecí un poco y cuando iba a tocar uno de sus hombros él salió de la cama disparado como si mi contacto le fastidiara. Dimitri, organizo sus pantalones y se pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos despeinados.

— Dimitri… — comencé, pero él me detuvo.

— ¡no! — grito, me estremecí, estaba enojado; muy enojado. — ¡¿pero en qué diablos estaba pensando Abe, al proponerte tal cosa como esa?! ¡Está loco si piensa que te dejare hacer eso! — él comenzó a caminar por la habitación como si fuese un gato enjaulado y a murmurar cosas en diferentes idiomas.

— Dimitri — llame, me enrede en unas sábanas y me puse de pie — Dimitri — volví a llamar, pero aún seguía balbuceando demasiado cabreadísimo — ¡Dimitri! — grite y esta vez funciono. Él se detuvo y me miro con sus ojos grises gélidos, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

— no iras y es mi última palabra — él dijo mirándome a los ojos. Mala jugada.

— no me prohibirás hacerlo, no es tu decisión, es la mia y ya la he tomado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía enfrente mío dándome una mirada amenazadora, en otra circunstancias me habría muerto del miedo, pero ahora solo me cabreaba de una manera que lo no podía imaginarlo.

— ¿recuerdas que me has dicho que confiabas en mi como tu igual?; Pues entonces de muéstralo.

— no lo hare si eso significa echarte a la boca del lobo, no pienso entregarte a Galina.

— no me entregaras, estaré bajo un hechizo y solo serán unos días — tome su rostro en mis manos y lo sentí relajarse ante el contacto — me has cuidado tanto en la vida, y lo agradezco y te amo por ello, pero sabes también como yo que mientras ella aun este caminando por la tierra no estaré a salvo — él pareció meditar mis palabras pero sin embargo aún no se convencía del todo.

— es una misión suicida, si ella te descubre no estaré allí para protegerte. ¿Lo sabes? — asenti y añadí.

— pero no lo hará. Se protegerme y sabes que puedo ser tan mortal como tú, pero necesito que creas en mí. — el me miro y sus ojos volvieron a su color chocolate tan inusual de ver en él.

— No puedo perderte — él dijo mirándome a los ojos.

— no me perderás — prometí.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? — pregunto resignado.

— Mañana en la tarde — el trago duro y largo y me beso con delicadeza.

— prométeme que estarás bien. —pidió con temor en su voz.

— lo voy a estar, confía en mí.

* * *

Mis amores, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta otro cap y mas largo para recompensar el mes de ausencia. Espero que les guste y me dejen saber que les parece. Un beso.

Nos leemos la proxima vez.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy.**

— Parezco una abuela — dije. Hice una mueca ante mi reflejo en el espejo. Atrás mío, se encontraba mi padre tratando de no reír — no le veo la gracia Ibrahim. Mi padre dejo de reír y opto por su pose de persona ruda, aunque la diversión seguía bailando en sus ojos.

— Estas hermosa — él camino hasta donde mí, y beso mi cabellera llena de canas, hice una mueca.

— lo dices por que no eres tú el que luce como una momia — levante la mano y aspire el olor — ni hueles como una.

En las últimas doce horas, mi abuelo se encargó de encantar dos anillos; al parecer el viejo no solo podía viajar al pasado y a la mente de los demás, si no que, también podía disfrazar a las personas con un simple encantamiento; a veces me daba por pensar que era un brujo en vez de un vampiro.

La mujer que reflejo el espejo era totalmente humana; tenía unos 55 años, con el cabello casi blanco y algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en toda la frete, era una mujer rechoncha y de baja estatura, en sí, era fea y olía mal. Francisco, había insistido en encartar los objetos dando alusión a una mujer de edad y no a una joven, su explicación era muy sencilla, Galina, no confiaba en las mujeres jóvenes y hermosa, al parecer la vampiresa no solo era malvada; también odiaba a quien fuese más hermoso que ella. Tal vez lo años no hacen madurar a las personas.

Tenía tres horas antes de que un auto me recogiera y me dejara en la propiedad de Galina, Allí tendría que infiltrarme durante una semana, en esa semana tenía que recoger todas las pruebas posibles para demostrar que la mujer estaba mal y presentárselas a Yeva, pero también tenía que hacerme cercana a ella, pues así sería más fácil saber que estaba planeado o que había estado pasando todo esos meses, y donde habían ido a parar todas las personas desaparecidas.

Eddie, también estaba involucrado en este plan loco, su papel era el de mi esposo y, aunque en un principio el plan era solamente nosotros dos, Christian, insistió en que quería participar ya que sola no me dejaría ir, al principio me negué, pero Dimitri dijo que si no iba Christian lo haría él, así que después de mucho refutar y pelear termine aceptando, era mejor Christian que mi posesivo hombre.

Christian, seria nuestro hijo de 14 años, ¿Cómo Francisco logro hacer que luciera como uno? No lo sé, pero el caso es que lo hizo y, Christian, lucia como uno. Infiltrarse en la casa de Galina fue fácil. Al parecer sus ''amigos'' se desayunaban a sus criados, por lo cual el personal estaba en constante cambio, lo que fue una bendición para nosotros tres, ya que al Abe darse cuenta de que la casa necesitaba criados el vio la oportunidad de entrar. Al parecer, Galina, era muy estúpida por aceptar personas si conocer o muy ingenua al pensar que los humanos son débiles, mi ''familia'' era de todo, pero nunca débil.

— Esto apesta — Christian, hablo a mi lado. Me voltee a mirarlo y tenía razón, él apestaba.

Sus cabellos negros y sus preciosos ojos azules desaparecieron para ser remplazados por un cabello cobrizo algo grasiento y con ojos de color negro, su cuerpo musculoso y perfecto paso hacer un perfecto costal de hueso, era feo y algo ''asqueroso''

Él me miro y con sus ojos de ''niño'' me dijo: — Rose, esto apesta. Mi belleza se ha ido ¡Mira! Pero si ni lastima doy — me trague la risa que amenazaba con salir. Por supuesto que esto apestaba, ¿pero que más podíamos hacer? Francisco, tenía razón, teníamos que lucir como una familia pobre y ciertamente había cumplido su misión muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo.

— Al menos tú no luces como una maldita albóndiga — mire a Eddie, y tenía razón, él era igual que Christian, pero en una forma mucho más adulta. Su precioso cuerpo atlético desapareció dejando a un señor obeso y lleno de pelos, en donde antes había una hermosa cabellera castaña rubia, ahora sola había una gran calva de la cual ningún hombre estaría orgulloso, su piel paso de ser tersa y perfecta a ser llena de grasa y un gran bigote que de solo verlo me dio asco, esto apestaba.

No estábamos felices y eso era de suponerse, llámenme egocéntrica y vanidosa, pero realmente las personas que se reflejaban en los espejos daban asco y no solo eso, olían como el mismo infierno.

— está bien — dije mirando a mí 'familia falsa'' y a mi padre y abuelo — sé que tenemos que lucir como el asco, pero no debemos oler como tal — tanto Cristian como Eddie hicieron una mueca cuando descubrieron su propio olor — así que, si me disculpan me iré a dar un baño y los veo en media hora abajo y, Chris, lava tu cabello hasta que se caiga o esté limpio, lo que pase primero.

— Como digas mamá — él dijo no muy feliz, lo que causo que Eddie sonriera.

Me despedí de ellos y entre en mi habitación, gracias al cielo estaba vacía, no me imaginaba que Dimitri estuviera, me daba vergüenza que me viera así, era simplemente horrible. Me despoje de las ropas mugrientas y entre en la ducha; lave mi cuerpo que gracias al hechizo había perdido sus curvas y me quite el olor a viejo y guardado, fue difícil, pero cuando tenía la piel escaldad de tanto fregar vi que por lo menos olía mejor.

Tome una toalla y me la enrede en mi cuerpo y salí, afuera estaba mi precioso novio esperándome acostado sobre la cama con una mirada divertida en la cara, él tomo mi apariencia y sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su cara dejando expuesto sus colmillos, tenía la broma en la punta de su lengua pero lo detuve:

— si dices algo te asesinare — camine hasta el tocador y comencé a hidratar la piel asquerosa de mi cuerpo, que aparte de ser imperfecta, era totalmente reseca.

— Luces hermosa — él dijo aun en la cama con esas sonrisa que tanto amaba, lo mire a través del espejo y entre cerré los ojos, el maldito bastardo se estaba burlando de mí.

— No es gracioso, Dimitri, soy horrible — pase a mi cabello he hice un mueca, si el cuerpo estaba mal el cabello era un desastre, quería llorar.

— No es una broma, siempre serás hermosa para mí — en unos segundos lo tenía parado detrás de mí ayudando a desenredar mi cabello canoso.

— Lo dices porque sabes que es un disfraz, que por cierto, no tiene nada de hermoso— el dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador y coloco su cabeza sobre mi hombro, nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo y el me sonrió.

— Siempre serás hermosa para mí, Rose. — Dejo caer un beso en mi hombro y continuo peinando mi cabello con delicadeza, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor.

— ¿sigues estando de acuerdo con esto? — pregunte mirándolo por medio del espejo, el guardo silencio y continuo con su tarea sin detenerse.

— no lo estoy, pero confió en ti. No te voy a mentir, será una semana infernal sin saber que va a pasar, pero vas con Eddie y Christian y aunque a Eddie no lo conozco casi sé que Christian te protegerá si eso significa poner su vida antes que la tuya, solo por eso me relajo un poco, pero no del todo, Rose, no quiero que nada pase, si Galina te hace algo seria el fin de la paz en nuestro mundo — el estuvo dejándome procesar sus palabras.

— tú la… — me detuve, no sabía cómo terminar la frase.

— ¿la mataría? — Asentí — primero mataría todo lo que más ama, y, luego haría que me rogara por su muerte — la piel se me erizo como sus palabras salieron de su boca. Él me volteo y clavo su mirada en mi rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron fijamente — perderte seria mi propia muerte, pero antes de irme ella pagaría por todo, así me tuviera que condenar en el infierno por el resto de nuestras vidas, Rose, no soy un asesino, pero por ti me convierto en el peor de todos.

— Eso no va a tener que pasar — puse una mano en su mejilla y él se inclinó ante mi tacto —la única que morirá es Galina y todo habrá terminado.

— Lo sé, pero temo por tu seguridad — él se inclinó y rozo sus labios con los mío — estas dentro de mi Rose Belikov y mi vida sin ti es vacía; durante mucho siglos vague solo sin una razón para exigir, así que simplemente me limite a vivir entre la lujuria y los placeres, pero luego has llegado tú y me diste por que vivir, me diste una razón para amar a la vida y querer hacerla mejor por ti, sin ti nada de eso tiene sentido, mi vida comenzó contigo en ese callejón y termina contigo cuando tomes tu último aliento.

— No pasara — le asegure — aún tenemos unos cuantos milenios para amarnos — él me sonrió creyendo mis palabras, tristemente no eran verdaderas. — todo saldrá bien.

— Lo sé, confió en ti — él me beso, pero fuimos interrumpidos por mi padre que ingreso en la habitación.

— esa hora, Rose. — Asentí y Dimitri me dio una mirada de tristeza y angustia.

— En unos minutos estaré contigo — él asintió y se marchó dejándome sola los últimos minutos con mi hombre.

Dimitri, me ayudo a vestirme con las pertenecías que Francisco había conseguido. Cuando estaba lista tomados de la mano fuimos hasta la planta principal donde todo me estaban esperando, Eddie y Christian, lucían igual, pero más limpios, cada uno tenía una bolsa a sus pies las cuales tenían sus partencias, Dimitri, tenía la mia.

Todos comenzamos a montarnos en el taxi que nos llevaría. Me volví hacia Dimitri y lo bese con pasión, lo bese como si fuera la última vez y el me respondió con la misma pación.

— Te amo, Roza, vuelve a mí — él sobo mi mejilla y yo asentí.

— Lo prometo — él me picoteo por última vez y me ayudo a montarme en el auto, cerró la puerta y el auto comenzó la marcha dejando atrás mi corazón y mi vida.

…

La casa de Galina, a mejor de una palabra, era una gran mansión con grandes muros de piedra a su alrededor y un frondoso bosque espeso que cualquiera podía perderse y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, era un gran lugar donde podías asesinar a alguien sin dejar rastro.

Eddie, pago al taxi y junto con Christian salimos al exterior, afuera hacia un poco de viento pero el calor abrazador tan característico de Turquía estaba presente. Tomando nuestras maletas caminamos hasta el sendero que daba entrada a la casa, allí, había dos guardas, ambos humanos, eran de piel negra y muy musculosa, daban miedo, pero como al ser humanos no eran más fuerte que nosotros.

— ¿Quiénes son? — pregunto uno, lo mire y vi que tenía por hay unos 30 años, era alto con el cabello rapado estilo militar y tenía un tatuaje en su cara, daba miedo.

— Somos los nuevos criados de la señora Galina — hablo Eddie con una voz gruesa y un acento francés. El grandulón de antes miro una planilla y al parecer encontró lo que estaba buscando ya que dijo:

— son la familia Lombard, la señora les estaba esperando hasta la noche.

— mis disculpas, pero es que nuestro trasporte se adelantó, por lo que llegamos antes de lo previsto — el grandulón pareció aceptar la escusa y por medio de un intercomunicador hablo con alguien de la casa, él dio instrucciones entre gritos y la persona del otro lado pareció obedécele ya que tres minutos después llego al puesto de la guardia.

Era una niña, de uno 16 años, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verde jade, bajo el sudor y la ropa mugrosa podía llegar a ser muy hermosa, aunque su cuerpo era un costal de huesos dada la mala alimentación, su ojos preciosos mostraban la tristeza y su débil cuerpo el cansancio, sentí pesar por ella.

— Muéstrale los aposentos a los nuevos y encárgate de hacerles conocer las tareas que desempeñaran aquí — la niña asintió aceptando las órdenes de aquel hombre.

— buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser los nuevos criados de la ama Galina — la palabra ''ama'' estaba un poco pasado de época, pero ella lo dijo como si estuviera acostumbrado hacerlo — síganme por favor, les mostrare sus aposentos, por cierto mi nombre es Jill.

La seguimos atreves de la gran casa, a diferencia de la de Abe, esta tenía un aspecto más norte americano. La casa era muy grande, más de lo que pensé y era muy hermosa, el gusto con el cual estaba decorada era exquisito y muy delicado, era increíble pensar que Galina estaba detrás de tan buen gusto.

Jill, nos llevó por muchos pasadizos y salió de la propiedad, detrás de esta era una casa más modesta pero también con un tamaño considerable, esta casa era de un aspecto más viejo y la decoración no era tan lujosa, sin embargo, estaba bien amueblada y sobre todo muy limpia.

— esta es la casa de la servidumbre — comenzó a decir Jill — la casa está equipada con todo lo que se necesita, sus habitaciones están en la tercera planta; su habitación es más bien un ala privada la que cuenta con dos habitaciones y un baño, si tienen hambre la cocina se encuentra en la planta principal y pueden ir allí a la hora que quieran.

Llegamos a la tercera planta y era verdad, la habitación era muy espaciosa. Eddie, dejo nuestras cosas sobre la cama y Christian se dedicó a explorar, yo por mi parte me quede mirando a la joven niña, era muy hermosa, pero sobre todo era muy joven para verse tan cansada de la vida. Un movimiento de su cuello dejo caer su cabello rubio, allí se revelo unas pequeñas marcas de picaduras, imperceptibles para cualquiera, pero no para mí, era marcas de mordedura, me estremecí al darme cuenta de que Jill no era solo otra simple criada, ella también era alimento de Galina.

— sus horarios comienzan los lunes a las seis de la mañana y terminan el sábado al medio día, todos los días luego de servir la cena serán libres de retirarse a descansar, pero si hay un evento se deben quedar hasta que termine, no hablaran ni tendrán interacción con los invitados, se dirigirán a la señora de la casa, como ama Galina y solo hablaran cuando ella les pida que lo hagan — ella se detuvo un momento y me miro — Sra. Judhit, usted estará encargara de la limpieza de la segunda planta y de preparar la cena — asentí tomando el papel que me estaba ofreciendo — su esposo, Carl,estará encargado de las caballerizas junto con su hijo,Jace. Deben tener en cuenta de que hay partes de la casa la cual no deben pisar, como lo es el cuarto piso y el sótano, son lugares prohibidos para los empleados, los sábados luego de que terminen su trabajo son libres de salir, pero deberán regresar el domingo en la noche para comenzar sus deberes de nuevo el lunes, si siguen estas normas el ama Galina estará encantadas con ustedes.

— Gracias Jill — dije dándole una sonrisa que ella intento devolver pero salió más como una mueca.

— de nada señora. Ahora los dejare desempacar y ponerse cómodos, la espero en la cocina, hoy tendrá que hacer la comida y servirla en el gran salón — ella se dio media vuelta e iba a marcharse, pero se detuvo y sin volver la cara dijo — y pase lo que pase nunca digan nada de lo que vea o escuchen si aprecian su vida en algo — y con eso se fue dejándonos solos en nuestra nueva habitación.

— Viste lo hermosa que era — Christian dijo mirando hacia la puerta donde Jill estaba unos minutos antes —, pero se ve tan miserable.

— Tienes razón — acepto Eddie, su nombre es Jill Mestrano, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 12 años, desde entonces llego a vivir aquí, se ha convertido en la criada favorita, Jill, conoce muchas cosas pero nunca dice nada por lo cual Galina a un la mantiene a su lado.

— también se alimenta de ella — dije — y Jill no se alimenta bien y está enferma, si sigue así morirá pronto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto Cristian.

— ¿te olvidas quién soy? — Dije ofendida — su cuerpo se está deteriorando y muere, la chica no come y Galina se alimenta más de lo que debería, la chica lo hace porque quiere morir.

— pero ella quiere morir dormida y sin dolor — agrego Eddie — lo he sentido, su mente la ha delatado, ella ha visto de lo que es capaz Galina y le tiene miedo, pero no tiene a donde ir, es analfabeta, no sabe leer ni escribir, no conoce nada a parte de estos muros, sus padres eran empleados y murieron a causa de una taque animal o eso lo hizo creer Galina, Galina la acepto y la hizo su mascota, Jill, escucha y ve todo pero no dice nada y está cansada, quiere morir pero sin dolor.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — pregunto Cristian perplejo.

— se leer la mente, con solo ver a una persona, se sus emociones y miedos y al igual que mi abuelo Francisco puedo jugar con las ideas de las personas, en el breve momento que estuvo aquí pude ver eso, sin embargo, una parte de su mente estaba bloqueada los recuerdos están allí, pero alguien o ella misma los bloquea lo que me hace más difícil la lectura.

— Si lo que dices es verdad esa niña nos puede ayudar mucho — dije pensando en voz alta — ella ha dicho que no podemos ingresar ni al cuarto piso ni al sótano allí debe haber algo, pero necesitamos saber que es.

— No la podemos utilizar, Rose — dijo Christian en una muestra para defenderla.

— no hay de otra Chris, si esa niña sabe algo nos servirá de ayuda, tenemos una semana antes de que los hechizos dejen de funcionar, si no logramos averiguar algo estamos perdidos, Francisco, fue muy claro, hechizos como esto solo se pueden hacer en luna menguante y ya paso, no podemos quedarnos aquí, además, el siguiente lunes será el día de todos los santos, el primero de noviembre, mi décimo octavo cumpleaños y sabes que debo ver a Yeva si no moriré.

— Espera, espera — Eddie intervino un poco confundido — ¿cómo que morirás? ¿Estas enferma o algo?

Era verdad, Eddie no lo sabía, Eddie pensó que era una simple humana. Gracias al collar de Dimitri, nadie sabía lo que yo era aparte de mi padre, mi abuelo y los Belikov, para Eddie era una simple humana metida en un mundo que la mayoría de gente solo cree que son cuentos sin saber realmente que es lo que los rodea.

Si quería que esto funcionara debía decirle la verdad, pero la verdad podía ser muy peligrosa y más en estas paredes donde podían tener oídos, así que, con mucho cuidado cerré mis ojos y abrí la mente, estaba débil, no había tomado más sangre de Dimitri y mi cuerpo la necesitaba, enfoque toda mi energía en lugar y deje que el poder fluyera, un hechizo de retención seria suficiente, nada de lo que pasar aquí podría ser oído por los demás y menos si las personas tenían malas energías y las quisiera usar contra mí.

La magia fluyo por mis poros y envolvió el lugar con tonos blancos y dorados, solo yo podía verlos, la habitación se ilumino y luego todo fue tuene, la luz desapareció y los colores se desvanecieron como el viento.

Abrí mis ojos y me sentí mareada, Christian, corrió ayudarme y me sentó sobre uno de los dos sillones que había, Eddie, se sentó a nuestro lado y espero a que me recuperara, el miro por el lugar, él sintió la magia mas no la pudo apreciar de la forma que yo o Yeva, pero sin embargo estuvo presente.

— ¿Rose, que pasa, por qué dices que morirás? — él pregunto cuando vio que estaba mejor, lo mire a los ojos y tome una respiración profunda.

— a diferencia de lo que crees no soy humana y estoy lejos de serlo, como sabes, Yeva, es un ser poderoso y antiguo; anterior mente ella fue un Angel desterrado y condenado a vagar por la tierra llevándose el alma de las personas, yo nací de un ser igual de poderoso que ella y de un vampiro como ya lo sabes, pero no soy vampiro, bueno aun no, mi madre al igual que Yeva es un angel y mi padre como también sabes es un vampiro lo que me convierte un poco ambas, así que cuando cumpla 18 años debo beber de la sangre de Yeva para poder terminar el proceso y reclamar mi parte vampiro.

Eddie, proceso mis palabras, fue la mejor manera que encontré para decirle que era, no era algo que me gustaba explicar, por qué ni yo misma sabía que era, a veces creía que yo misma era un hibrido por la mezcla de tantas cosas, pero al final del día me daba cuenta de que era alguien poderoso que si no sabía cómo usar mi poder terminaría muriendo lentamente haciendo daño a las personas que me rodeaban.

— Así que eres mitad angel y mitad vampiro — él dijo despacio aun procesando las palabras.

— sí, pero a diferencia de ti, no necesito la sangre y puedo hacer magia, no como la de las películas, pero si puedo proteger, hechizar y un sinfín de cosas con mi mente y mis sentidos.

— Valla, eso suena loco, pero en nuestro mundo eso no es una buena palabra — él dijo sonriendo con afecto.

— sí, y es por eso que debemos hacer lo que tenemos que hacer antes del domingo, si no, este plan no funcionara — _y yo moriré,_ agregue para mi sola.

— Entonces pongámonos a trabajar — él se levantó y de su bolso saco un plano el cual coloco en el piso a la vista de Cristian y yo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Christian.

— son los planos de la casa. Hace 25 años esta casa fue propiedad de mi padre y él la vendió a alguien y, supongo que ese alguien se lo vendió a Galina, mi padre fue el que construyo esta casa, conozco cada pasadizo y cada rincón.

— necesitamos a Jill, Cristian, intenta hacerte amigo de ella, si es necesario juega con su mente, pero necesitamos entrar a sus recuerdos.

— ¿sabes que ella quedara en el medio si algo se desata? — pregunto mirándome.

— protégela, puedes hacerlo, dale de tu sangre y se hará más fuerte, pero no solo eso, toma ramas de cedro y envenena tu sangre, al mezclarse en el sistema de Jill y al Galina beberla se hará devil.

— ¿cedro?

— el cedro es usado desde tiempo inmemorables para la protección, si la tomas no te hará nada, pero si alguien bebe de la sangre de una persona con cedro se debilitara y no será tan poderoso, el cedro en la sangre humana es veneno para los vampiros.

— No preguntare como sabes estas cosas — dijo el mirándome con recelo.

— de igual modo no te respondería — dije volviéndome a Eddie y mirando el plano que teníamos enfrente — según esto hay dos entradas al cuarto piso y de suponer que nadie puede subir estarán bloqueadas y vigiladas, el sótano tiene tres entradas.

— sí, pero esta — Eddie, señalo un que daba a tres metro hacia el bosque — fue sellada cuando yo tenía un año, mi padre dijo que alguien podría entrar por ahí a la casa, así que suponiendo que siga sellada sería la única que no tiene vigilancia, aunque también debe ser casi imposible entrar, ya que según mi madre cuando hay época de lluvias eso allí se inunda.

— lo bueno es que casi no ha llovido, debe haber agua pero no para no poder cruzar, el cuarto piso será difícil, pero no imposible, esta noche averiguare quien vigila las entradas y los debilitare.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? — pregunto Eddie.

— en su comida pondré valeriana y eso ayudara a que duerman como bebes, así que no coman nada ni beban nada, cuando estén dormidos investigaremos, pero no hoy, tomara dos días para lograr que la valeriana haga efecto, supongo que los guardianes son vampiros por lo cual se tardara un poco más en hacer efecto, pero el miércoles será el momento perfecto para intentar mirar.

— ¿y qué hacemos en estos días? — pregunto Christian.

— tú Romeo, intenta hacerte amigo de Jill y saber qué es lo que sabe, mientras que Eddie y yo exploramos el cuarto piso y la entrada al sótano.

La puerta sonó y luego alguien entro, era Jill, ella traía consigo un uniforme que supuse que era para mí — Sra. Judhit, necesito que se coloque esto y me acompañe, la cena deberá ser servida en dos horas — tome el uniforme y me excuse y me fui a cambiar.

Cuando ingrese en el baño me apresure a quitarme la ropa y ponerme el uniforme que para mi asombro me quedo bien, recogí mi cabello canoso en un elegante moña y me deslice mi anillo de casada en el dedo, me mire al espejo y tome una respiración profunda _tu puedes hacerlo, Rose_ me dije mentalmente, tenía que convencerme de que podía hacer esto si quería que todo saliera bien y así salvar a Dimitri.

 _Mejor tú que él._

La frase seguía rondando en mi cabeza, sabía que Dimitri pensaba que tenía que salvarme, pero no dejaría hacerlo, prefería morir antes de que un mal le tocara a él, él ya había visto mucho dolor y sufrimiento con los años, él ya me había cuidado durante toda su vida, ahora era hora de que yo lo protegiera a él y lo librara del mal que estaba por venir.

Afuera la voz de Christian se escuchó, él estaba diciéndole algo a Jill y la joven sonrió, levante mis cejas, hacerla reír no estaba dentro del plan, pero si era la mejor forma de ganarse su confianza, pues que así fuera. Salí del baño y vi que ciertamente Jill estaba sonriendo con ganas, lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho Christian la hizo feliz y una parte de mí se alegró por ello, esa niña necesitaba un respiro de su trágica vida.

— Estoy lista — anuncie, bese a mi _esposo_ e _hijo_ y seguí a Jill escaleras abajo y a través de la propiedad. El sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de las montañas dándole paso a la noche donde surgían las peores desgracias.

Jill, nos condujo a través de una puerta de madera y al entrar vi que era una gran cocina muy elegante y bien equipada. Había muchas personas moviéndose de un lado para otro y otras que estaban sentadas tomándose un descanso.

— lo que debes hacer es simple, yo te ayudare — Jill, dijo pasándome un delantal y colocándose otro ella — debemos servir la cena a las ocho de la noche en el gran comedor, hoy será sencillo ya que Galina cenara con sus guardias.

— ¿guardias? —Jill asintió pero no dijo más, resople, sácale información sería más difícil de lo que pensé a no ser de que … — Jill — la llame y la tome de los hombros, ella me miro a los ojos y comencé a hipnotizarla para que me dijera lo que quería — ¿Cuál es el trabajo de los guardias de Galina? — sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

— cuidar de la casa — ella respondió.

— ¿cuidan ellos el cuarto piso y el sótano? — Jill asintió — ¿Cuántos son?

— tres en el cuarto piso y dos en el sótano.

— ¿hay cambios de turno? — Jill negó con la cabeza.

— solo custodian de día.

— ¿Por qué?

— en la noche nadie puede entrar en la propiedad y quien lo hace no vuelve a salir.

Esa información era muy interesante, si en la noche no se podía entrar no había necesidad de guardias, pero eso me facilitaba la cosas, aunque no podía cantar victoria aun, Galina, debía tener toda la propiedad monitoreadas así que cualquier movimiento que hiciera ella lo descubriría a no ser de que…

— ¿sabes en que parte está el sistema de seguridad de la casa? — Jill asintió aun con sus ojos vidriosos.

— en el puesto de la guardia, en la entrada de la casa, allí se maneja todo el sistema de vigilancia.

— ¿tiene ellos cambio de turno?

— sí, cada doce horas.

— ¿cuántos son?

— En el día son dos y en la noche solo uno — la gente estaba mirando nuestra interacción, por lo cual quite mi mirada de ella y ella volvió un poco desorientada. Había escuchado que la hipnosis era como un trance en el que la persona sentía que estaba dormida, por lo cual cuando la dejabas salir de ella salía un poco confundida.

— ¿Qué paso? — Jill, pregunto mirando a ambos lados, yo tome un cuchillo y comencé a cortar las verduras de la ensalada.

— nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — dije sin dejar de cortar.

— sentí como si me hubiera ido por un segundo. — deje el cuchillo y la tome de la mano y la lleve hasta un mesa donde la senté.

— pequeña niña, estas agotada siéntate un rato que yo termino la comida — ella me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y yo volví a mi trabajo.

Una hora después, tenía todo listo, el salmón estaba bien cocinado, el puré de papas estaba esponjoso y la ensalada estaba lista para ser servida. Jill, comenzó a servir los platos y yo a llevarlos, a esta hora solo éramos nosotras dos en la cocina ya que los otros criados se habían retirado hacia sus habitaciones dando por finalizado otro día.

Tome una bandeja y apile de a tres platos y Jill siguió mi ejemplo, ambas caminamos hasta el comedor donde las personas ya estaba sentados. Mire a cada uno y reconocí a los dos grandulones de la entrada; también había un hombre rubio y otro de cabello negro, todos igual de tatuados en su rostro y con sus cuerpo musculosos. Mi mirada cayó sobre la cabeza de la mesa y allí la vi, Galina, con su piel pálida y ojos de un color verde esmeralda, su cabello rubio estaba bien peinado y estaba vestida elegantemente, ella percibió o mejor dicho olio nuestra llegada y me dedico una sonrisa.

— tú debes ser la nueva ¿Judhit? — ella pregunto tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

— si señora — hice un reverencia lo cual le complació, cuando levante la vista vi que ella me estaba mirando detenidamente, su mirada picaba en mi piel, era como si ella pudiera ver bajo mi disfraz, me causo escalofríos.

— espero que Jill te haya explicado cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

— si mi señora.

— Entonces, no creo que tengamos problemas, por favor sírvenos que muero de hambre — en todo este tiempo ella no me quito la mirada de encima y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no retorcerme.

…

La semana fue pasando, Galina me miraba siempre como si supiera algo, pero nunca me dijo nada, es más, me trataba bien o por no decir mejor que todos en la casa. El miércoles en la noche estaba cansada, el día había sido eterno, además nunca había hecho nada, en la casa Belikov nunca tuve que preocuparme ni por tender la cama, siempre tenía mi propia criada, Christian y Eddie no se la estaban pasando de lo lindo al igual que yo, ellos no sabían nada de los quehaceres domésticos, pero con los días fuimos aprendiendo.

En esta mitad de semana no habíamos hecho ningún movimiento, pues queríamos ganarnos la confianza de todos y a eso viene mi punto, Christian, había logrado ganarse a Jill y no solo eso, al parecer él estaba empezando a sentir más de la cuenta por la pequeña niña desamparada, cada día la cuidaba y se aseguraba de que comiera, como le había dicho, él puso en su sangre cedro y Jill la ingirió sin saber que lo hacía, podía notar a Galina un poco débil lo que me confirmo que Jill si era su alimento personal, no basto para derribarla, ya que, gracias a su años vividos era fuerte, pero poco a poco se debilitaba.

Por otra parte, sus guardianes estaban menos alerta ya que la valeriana en sus sistema los estaba agotando de poco a poco haciéndolo débil y despistados. Como había supuesto la tercera entrada al sótano no tenía guardianes y gracias a un milagro el lugar no estaba inundado, aunque si estaba lleno de vegetación, por lo cual Eddie y Christian cada noche intentaban escarbar en el lugar tratando abrirse paso entre la maleza del sitio.

Esta noche no sería diferente, ellos se irían y yo iría a desconectar el sistema de vigilancia por un rato, necesitaba saber que había en el cuarto piso y esta noche lo sabría.

Me vestí como de costumbre y recogí mi cabello, fui a la cocina y prepare un café y agregue medio frasco de valeriana, eso bastaría para sacar al guardia por unas doce horas, más que tiempo suficiente. Cuando estaba listo baje hasta el puesto de guardia y el hombre de cabello rubio estaba allí, toque la puerta y el salió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —él pregunto con su voz gruesa y dura.

— Es una noche fría y pensé que este café serviría de algo— le entregue la taza y el la miro con recelo pero igual la acepto.

— ¿gracias? — salió más como una pregunta, le sonreí y me marche o hice el ademan de marcharme, pero ciertamente espere pacientemente detrás de un roble.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que el tipo cayera rendido, más de lo que pensé que duraría, pero al final la valeriana fue más fuerte que él y lo derribo. Con mucho cuidado entre en la sala y vi que estaba llena de monitores, los estudie uno por uno y vi que cada habitación estaba monitoreadas, menos una que daba en el cuarto piso, era la única habitación del piso, y aunque, el pasillo tenía tres cámaras en ángulos diferentes, dentro de esta no había ninguna, como Jill había dicho, de noche no había nadie. Con cuidado desactive las cámaras y me di cuenta que se activarían de nuevo en una hora, así que no contaba con mucho tiempo.

Con rapidez salí de la cabina de guardias y corrí a la casa. Adentro todo estaba en silencio, era un poco más de la media noche por lo cual todos estaban dormidos. Subí las escaleras que había memorizado días atrás y me encontré en el cuarto piso, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, había una alfombra que cubre los pisos y cuadros de pinturas muy antiguas, las luces LED brillaban sobre mí y todo estaba en total silencio. La puerta estaba a todo frente de mí y sin perder tiempo camine hasta donde ella, al llegar al picaporte este no giro y resople, por supuesto que iba a tener seguro.

Aunque eso ya lo suponía, por lo cual de mi cabello saque un pequeño gancho, di gracias al cielo las veces que me le escape a Dimitri y no tenía llaves para entrar, con cuidado la inserte dentro de la rendija de la puerta y comencé a darle vueltas, me tomo más trabajo que el que debía y estaba por darme por vencida hasta que en el último giro la cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió.

Adentro todo estaba oscuro y un olor nauseabundo me lleno las fosas nasales, el hedor era insoportable y sentí mi estómago rebotarse y querer expulsar la comida que había ingerido, sea lo que hubiera aquí estaba podrido. A ciegas busque un interruptor y me costó encontrarlo, con cada paso que daba el olor aumentaba en gran medida y era como si cada paso me llevara a la fuente de la podredumbre, choque contra algo y luego algo viscoso cayó sobre mi pie, se sintió frio y algo espeso, sentí repulsión, pero lo ignore y seguí buscando. La habitación estaba bañada por una total oscuridad, que ni con mis sentidos lograba ver nada más allá de solo negrura a mí alrededor. Rodee cada parte; lo que me dio indicio de que la habitación era enorme y fuera para el fin que era utilizada no la limpiaban muy a menudo, cosa que me extraño ya que la casa siempre brillaba como una taza de té. Choque contra un muro y comencé a buscar el encendedor y por fin di con él, lo active y de inmediato una fila de lámparas comenzó a prenderse dando luz a todo el lugar de muerte. Cerré mis ojos ya que por un momento la blanca luz me cegó, pero al cabo de unos minutos todo cobro nitidez.

Lo primero en lo que me fije fue en las pared que tenía enfrente de mí, era de un color blanco y está sucio como si nadie la hubiese limpiado o pintado en muchos años, me di media vuelta y sentí que el corazón se me detuvo; las paredes blancas estaba manchas por sangre seca y en cada una colgaba un cuerpo tasajeado como si fuera un pez, la sola vista me causo náuseas y no me contuve, las arcadas llegaron a acompañada de mi cena y almuerzo juntos, el vómito casi no se detiene y me tuve que tener sobre algo, pero al tocar la superficie más cercana que tenía contuve un grito de dolor, ya que, por la fuerza que había impulsado mi cuerpo coloque la mano con demasiada fuerza clavándome una espina de metal en mi palma derecha, el vómito se detuvo pero un aullido de dolor salió de mis labios.

Mire hacia mi derecha y vi como de mi mano sobresalía una espina de metal que estaba en la silla, me mordí el labio y las lágrimas salían de mi rosto, era insoportable. La sangre salía a borbotones y, mientras estuviera allí clavada no podía curarme y, a decir verdad, dolía como el mismo infierno. La mano estaba tan clavada que era casi imposible zafarme si hubiese sido un humano, pero con mi fuerza podría hacerlo, aunque, eso no significaba que me dolería menos. Con mi mano izquierda tome la mano y con agilidad la safe de un fuerte jalón, un gruñido dejo mis labios y la sangre salió como un rio.

Mire mi man, y allí vi un desagradable hueco y la sangre oscura escurrir de él, hice una mueca; era horrible. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en la herida que era profunda y enorme; mi cuerpo se calentó y cada poro de mi piel se erizo, la magia comenzó a fluir y el dolor desapareció; sentí como los tejidos de mi piel se buscaban y se unían entre sí, la carne que antes estaba separada se unió deteniendo el sangrado y desapareciendo la gran abertura; la calidez de mi cuerpo desapareció y mis poros volvieron a su estado normal, la magia dejo de fluir, abrí mis ojos y me sentí devil, necesitaba la sangre de Dimitri y entre más pasada los días mas mi cuerpo la reclamaba.

Mire mi mano, y allí solo había una pequeña mancha colorada dejando la huella de lo que había sido la gran herida, moví la mano y solo una pequeña molestia se sintió, nada que en un día no mejorara. Me incorpore y vi a mi alrededor, fue como si me trasportara a una cámara de tortura de la santa inquisición, silla de púas, doncellas de hierro, cierras, potros, garruchas, la cuna de judas y un sinfín de elementos que causaban dolor y al final la muerte, todas estaban manchadas de sangre, unas seca y otras aun tenia sangre goteando de sus agujas; mire las paredes y allí estaba los cuerpos, unos estaban en total estado de podredumbre y otros aun le salía sangre.

Me acerque y las náuseas aparecieron, me sostuve el estómago y allí algo brinco, me sobre salte, pero no le preste atención. Camine hasta quedar a todo el frente de los cuerpos y los estudie; cada uno tenía una forma distinta de tortura, unos tenía sus huesos dislocados, otros tenía el cuerpo lleno de huecos gracias a la doncella de hierro, pero todos tenían algo común, y era que, sus cuerpos estaba tasajeados desde el cuello hasta los pies, la sangre y materia salía de las heridas, al parecer cuando los tasajeaban les echaban algo lo que hacía que las heridas se infectaran matando lentamente a la víctima. Me estremecí, ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel para hacer algo así?, pero la respuesta era sencilla, Galina. Ella era la mujer más cruel y despiadada que podía existir y por ellos es que teníamos que asesinarla antes de que ella lo hiciera con nosotros.

Mire más de cerca los cuerpos y todos ellos tenía mordedura de vampiro, mire un poco más de cerca y el patrón se repetía más veces. Las mordeduras eran hechas antes de la muerte y me atrevo a decir que antes de la tortura. La mejor forma de hacer un vampiro era mordiendo a la persona, sacando su sangre por completo y luego dando de beber a unas gotas de la sangre del vampiro. Por lo cual, cada mordida en el cuerpo de las victimas quería decir que, Galina les había sacado la sangre más de una vez, pero sin dejarlos morir, ella los sacaba hasta el límite y luego dejaba que se recuperaran y volvía a repetir el mismo patrón, ¿para que lo hacía? No sabría decir, pero al parecer su experimento era fallido porque todos terminaron igual. Muertos y torturados.

Mi móvil sonó con un nuevo mensaje era de Eddie, tal vez ellos había encontrado algo en el sótano, aunque si mi intuición era correcta el sótano era las cárceles donde ella mantenía a estas personas cautivas. El mensaje era corto, simplemente decía '' _ven rápido, tenemos algo que decirte''_ guarde el móvil y camine entre la sangre y los pedazos de carne, esto era una carnicería humana, apague la luz y salí cerrando la puerta y asegurándome de que tuviera el seguro.

Me sentía fría y algo atónita, lo que había visto allí adentro no tenía explicación, Galina, era una sanguinaria y estaba sedienta de sangre, aunque no sabía por qué los intentaba convertir para luego mátalos de una forma tan cruel, ¿por qué tenía que tener esa mente tan retorcida? y sobre todo ¿Por qué quería crear tantos vampiros? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Camine por el bosque, un frio me recorrió el cuerpo y un mal presentimiento me estremeció, algo estaba pasando o iba a pasar, corrí por la propiedad y llegue a la casa de la servidumbre, adentro todo estaba oscuro y el frio me helo los hueso, sin mirar ni perder tiempo subí los escalones de dos en dos hasta la habitación que se me había asignado. Entre y todo estaba normal, pero la mala sensación seguía ahí presente.

— Eddie, Christian — llame, pero no hubo respuesta. Busque en las habitaciones y en el baño, pero no había rastro en ninguna parte de ellos dos. Volví a sala y algo estaba mal, la chimenea estaba prendida la cual no lo estaba cuando entre.

Mire a mi alrededor sintiéndome observada, algo no estaba bien, un frio me recorrió la piel y vi que una ventana estaba abierta, fui hasta donde ella y la cerré, un viento frio me paso por la nuca y mi cabello se revolvió, me di vuelta pero no había nada, mi corazón latía a mil y mi piel picaba, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Camine hasta donde la chimenea, he iba a pagarla, pero de nuevo algo paso por mi lado, no fui tan rápida y cuando me di vuelta la sangre abandono mi piel, en toda la ventana y con una copa de sangre estaba Galina sonriendo como una depredadora.

— Hola Rose — ella dijo y luego todo fue oscuro.

* * *

Mis amores, quería agradecerles por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan y por todo el apoyo que me brindan; este capitulo me costo algo escribirlo y espero que les guste, también quería decirles que estamos llegando al final de la historia, pero aun nos falta cosas que ver ¿que creen ustedes que le pasara a Rose? ¿creen que sobrevivirá y podrá ser feliz con Dimitri, o creen que Dimitri morirá por salvarla?

En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá alguien a quien menciono mucho y ¿de quien cree que hablo?, déjenme saber que les pareció este capitulo, que piensan de el ¿lo odian, lo aman?, pero sobre todo que quiere o que piensan que va a pasar. Cambien quiero dar las gracias a los que siguen/ favorito a esta historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y darle una oportunidad.

No es mas por hoy, nos leemos en una próxima. Les mando besos y abrazos.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy.**

PDV Galina.

— Hoy es el día — la mujer de cabellos rubios hablo moviendo sus perfectos labios carmesí — hoy la chica morirá, si es que ya no lo hizo.

Los dos hombres sonrieron mostrando un conjunto de dientes perfectamente blancos. Ambos poseían una copa de bourbon en sus manos. La mujer contoneo sus caderas de un lugar hacia otro tomando de su copa de sangre, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba irritada, a pesar de que tenía la chica, los otros dos se le habían logrado escapar; y esta era la hora que ni sus brujos podían haber dado con su paradero, nadie sabía dónde estaban esos dos.

Sin embargo, no se preocupó, para cuando Yeva se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en esas paredes tan gruesas, ya sería tarde, la profecía ya no serviría de nada, ya no había angel por quien morir y por consiguiente su legado seria eterno; la muerte seguiría siendo como había venido siendo, solo pocas cosas la causarían, a diferencia, de que si la profecía se hubiese cumplido, cualquier arma la hubiese podido matar como a un simple mundano.

Todos pensaban que estaba loca por creer en profecías tan viejas como el mismo mundo, pero lo que nadie sabía es que una bruja tiempo atrás le dijo que debía creer; que eso pasaría y que ese sería su final; ya que, con la llegada del angel ella moriría por todos sus pecados. Lo que bruja no le dijo, es que todo el mundo la interpretaba mal, y que ella mataría la persona equivocada, pero ¿para qué decirle? La bruja quería que aquella mujer rubia muriera, ya que años atrás sin que la rubia lo supiera había matado brutalmente a su familia dejándola sola en la vida.

Por lo cual, la bruja no dijo todo, pero ella sabía que aunque no viviría para ver la hora final de la rubia, esta llegaría a su fin, pero antes de que este llegara, ella sufriría la rabia de un amante dolido, un amante al que la bruja sabía que le arrebatarían el amor de su mujer y su hijo no nacido.

— ¿por ello has decidido dar la fiesta esta noche? ¿Para celebrar su muerte? — pregunto el hombre rubio con ojos verdes.

— En parte — admitió — pero realmente es para ver el dolor de Dimitri, al ver como su mujer muere lentamente sin que él pueda hacer algo — la copa que tenía en sus manos se quebró, esparciendo así el líquido rojo carmesí por sus manos, y aterrizando en el suelo junto con los restos de vidrios rotos.

Dimitri, ese nombre la perseguía desde que era una niña, desde ese verano en 1600 cuando por primera vez lo vio. Estaba de viaje en Rusia con su padre y se habían hospedado en la casa Belikov, cuando ella lo vio tenía 11 años y él 15, y a pesar de su corta edad era guapo, demasiado guapo y ella quedo prendida de él desde ese momento. Él fue cálido y tierno con ella, y ese verano la pasaron jugando, pero todo cambio cuando llego Natasha e Ivan, cuando ellos aparecieron fue como si ella ya no existiera, en ese entonces ella lo entendió. La diferencia de edad, aunque no era mucha, si hacia crecer un pequeño espacio entre ellos, ya que como le dijo Dimitri una noche, ellos querían cosas muy diferentes.

Galina, se marchó al final del verano y no volvió hasta que tenía 21 años; fue el cumpleaños número 24 de Dimitri, y cuando ella lo vio se sintió derretir. El niño de años atrás había quedado olvidando dándole paso a un hermoso hombre el cual ella deseaba. Ese día ella deseo ser hermosa para él, pero él apenas la reconoció, era como si ese verano que pasaron años atrás nunca hubiera pasado, era como si ella nunca hubiera pasado.

En ese entonces ella se sintió romper, ella lo había esperado por varios años, pero había sido en vano. Con el paso de los años ella aprecio como las mujeres más burdas se encontraban en su cama, y a ella ni una mísera mirada le daba. En 1711 escucho una leyenda donde vendría alguien a quien salvaría a las personas de su mundo; los cuales podrían morir como cualquier persona, pero que sin embargo, podrían vivir eternamente de saber vivir, no creyó en ese entonces, pensó que era solamente leyendas las cuales sus ancestros habían creado para asustarlos a la hora de dormir.

Con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta de las vivencias de, Dimitri, con otras mujeres, y eso la enfureció de celos, y sin pensar acabo con un pequeño pueblo de las afuera de Londres, y entre esos se llevó la familia de una poderosa bruja de la época, fue una mala jugada.

Más años pasaron y, Galina, volvió al pueblo decidida a buscar una bruja que le dijese la verdad sobre las profecías, ya que, con el paso de los años y muchas horas investigando empezó a creer lo que antes eran leyendas. Para su mala suerte, y buena suerte de la bruja, dio con aquella mujer; la cual se le había arrebatado todo en la vida. Como era de esperar, la bruja le confirmo sus miedos, Galina, no quería morir nunca, ni mucho menos que su muerte fuera fácil de provoca. Pero, la bruja no fue estúpida y le dijo que en unos cuantos siglos nacería una bebe la cual si moría a tiempo la profecía jamás seria cumplida, ya que, alguien debía morir por ella y al ella no existir no había por quien morir. Galina, pensó que era fácil, tomar la niña y matarla, pero lo que bruja no le dijo es que la niña era poderosa y que no sería fácil de acercase a ella.

Pasaron los siglos y, Galina, busco la niña y suspiraba en silencio por Dimitri, cada desprecio la hizo volverse peligrosa y letal, y olvido su humanidad y paso a ser algo oscuro y tenebroso. Por fin pasaron los años, y a puertas del nuevo milenio, mientras ella se cenaba a su amante el grito se escuchó en el cielo y su cuerpo se helo ante el llanto de un bebe que se escuchó en los cuatro pilares de la tierra. Él bebe de la profecía había llegado.

Se dedicó a buscarlo por todas partes, hasta que se dio cuenta del nuevo integrante de los Belikov; al principio pensó que una de sus hermana había tenido un hijo, pero luego la mansión fue cerrada y en cotilleo y cotilleo se dio cuenta de que la pequeña criatura era de Dimitri, no legitima, pero que si la había acogido como suya dándole su apellido y protección, eso la lleno de curiosidad, y cuando unos años por fin pudo conocerla supo que era ella, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que esa era la niña de la profecía.

Se enfureció al ver cómo, Dimitri, la cuidaba, y a ella que la había conocido más siglos antes ni la hora le daba. Odio la criatura y solo podía imaginarse lo que sería arrancarle la vida delante de sus ojos para que viera lo que se sienta sufrir por alguien, tenía todo planeado, Rose, moriría, la profecía jamás se cumpliría y, Dimitri, pagaría por su desprecio de todos esos siglos, era un maravilloso día, pensó Galina.

Ella fue hasta la mesa y se sirvió un poco de vino y se la llevo a los labios, miro por la ventana y vio el sol ocultarse, la noche se acercaba y su venganza por fin llegaría, el precioso angel moriría y ella viviría, todo era como debía ser.

…

Un dolor sordo ubicado en la parte trasera de mi cráneo me hizo gemir, intente abrir los ojos, pero no fui capaz, estaba a dolorida como si me hubiese mentido una paliza, mis costillas protestaban y mi abdomen se contraía de dolor, frio y humedad se percibían en el aire, el olor a moho era inconfundible. Lleve una mano a mi cabeza, y allí me encontré con algo pegajoso, con dolor abrí mis ojos, todo era oscuro; tome mi entorno y estaba en un hueco echo de piedra, mire hacia una ventana, pero no había ninguna, solo una puerta de hierro forjado el cual no tenía vista hacia afuera.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Con determinación me levante, mis piernas flaquearon y tuve que sostenerme de la pared babosa que encontré, el mundo me dio vuelta y todo a mi alrededor fue borroso, sea lo que sea que me había golpeado tuvo un gran peaje en mí. Camine por lo que supuse era un calabozo de la edad media y no encontré nada más que mugre, humedades y un olor a rancio en el ambiente; mis costillas protestaba y estaba muerta de la sed, me senté en una esquina con los pies estirados, mis jeans estaban rasgados y en mi pierna era una gran herida la cual tenía sangre seca a su alrededor, intente recordar que había pasado, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en lo último que recuerdo, nada había sido fuera de lo normal, todo había marchado segundo el plan, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? toque mi cuello y allí no estaba el dije que siempre solía llevar, mis ojos se abrieron, ¿Dónde estaba? Con desespero busque entre el moho del suelo, pero nada salió, allí no estaba mi protección, cerré los ojos y con una plegaria busque en mi muñeca, y suspire de alivio cuando vi que allí aun descansaba el dije que Yeva me había dado dos semanas atrás. Suspire, mis costillas dolieron con una perra, estaba muy herida, si quería salir de aquí debía por lo menos estar mejor. Cerré mis ojos e invoque el poder que tenía en mí, fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, el calor abrazador que acompañaba mi poder comenzó a envolver mi cuerpo, me sentí dichosa y colores vivos bailaron atrás de mis párpados, cuando la luz se cegó abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa, mi herida no había sanado.

— ¿pero qué demonios? — gemí en frustración. Mi magia no funcionaba, eso era imposible, yo era uno de los seres más poderosos. Cerré nuevamente mis ojos y volví a intentarlo, el poder se hizo presente sin demorarse, los colores volvieron a surgir llenándome de gozo y vida, y luego todo fue negro, mire mi pierna y nada.

— Tu poder no funciona aquí — la voz sedosa reboto entre las paredes de piedra del calabazo. Levante mi cabeza asustada, no había nadie más que yo. Fruncí mi seño, no era posible que yo estuviera imaginándome cosas.

Busque a tientas por todo el lugar, pero no había nada, solo una espesa oscuridad la cual no me dejaba apreciar más haya de unos cuantos metros. Con dificultad me levante, necesitaba saber que paso y por qué estaba aquí, todo lo que recuerdo fue haber llegado a la habitación por un mensaje que, Eddie, me había enviado, pero al llegar no había nada, solo estaba… mis ojos se abrieron, solo estaba, Galina, y después todo fue negro; de solo pensar en eso el dolor que tenía en mi cabeza aumento y gemí, nunca nada en la vida me había dolido tanto como me dolía el cuerpo ahora.

— ¿y ahora qué? — pregunte para mí misma, mire todo el lugar, pero igual que la primera vez no vi salida alguna, aparte de la puerta de hierro que había en todo el frente mío.

— Ahora te sacare de aquí — la voz se volvió a escuchar.

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba vez lo distinguí; en una esquina entre la oscuridad había un bulto, más bien un cuerpo cubierto por una inmensa capa de color negro que ocultaba a la persona que había tras de ella. Me asuste y retrocedí hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared de roca, mire hacia ambos lados en busca de una ayuda o alguna salida, pero igual que siempre llegue con las manos vacías, no tenía salida de allí.

— no me temas, no te hare daño alguno — la dueña de esa voz sedosa comenzó acercarse hacia mí, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba lista para la lucha.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunte con la voz baja.

La sombra camino hasta mí, quedo a solo unos metros de distancia, su cuerpo emanaba calidez, sentí que podía confiar en esa persona. Ella se quedó parada tan cerca de mí, pero no dijo nada, el único sonido era el de nuestra respiración, intente buscar su rostro, pero su abrigo no me dejaba ver nada más allá de una sombra y unos labios de color rosado.

— ¿quie eres? — volví a preguntar. Los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una sonrisa cálida y ella llevo sus manos a su capucha la cual fue retirando lentamente dejando al descubierto unos hermosos y rojizos risos; la capa fue cayendo y lo primero en que me fije fue en unos ojos de color azul zafiro, tome sus rasgos uno por uno; su piel era perfecta y su rostro era como una obra de arte, era tan hermosa que creía que podía apreciarla toda la vida. La capa termino de caer y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, la reconocí, no hace muchos días la había visto en un sueño.

— Mamá — musite por lo bajo no dando crédito a lo que mis ojos estaba viendo.

— Hola pequeña flor — ella sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos — ha pasado mucho tiempo — ella llevo una mano a mi mejilla y yo me incline a su tacto, era tan cálido y tan irreal.

— ¿realmente eres tú? O ¿estoy soñando? — pregunte. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos como ríos, tantos años deseando verla, deseando que estuviera, y aquí estaba conmigo, cuando más miedo tenia, cuando más la necesitaba.

— si Rose, soy yo — no aguante más y me tire a sus brazos, ella me atrapo y me acuno; era tan cálida y perfecta, no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, y menos que estuviera viva. La sentí sollozar y mecerme entre sus brazos —Shhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí y todo saldrá bien.

— no puedo creerlo ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? — pregunte como me separe de ella y vi sus ojos los cuales estaban manchados por las lágrimas.

— cuidando de ti, Rose. Nunca me fui, siempre estuve aquí — ella toco mi corazón y mi cabeza — cada vez que pensaste y soñaste conmigo yo estuve ahí para ti, cuando distes tus primeros pasos yo te sostuve, cuando llorabas yo te acunaba, no te deje Rose, me fui para protegerte, porque me necesitarías hoy y si me quedaba caería en manos indeseadas y no podría volver a ti.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo hubiera sido si te quedas?

— hay gente mala mi pequeña niña, y ellos quería usarme para llegar a ti. Desde que estabas en mi vientre creamos un lazo el cual no podemos romper, y ellos podrían usarme para haberme llevado a ti, así que, me escondí entre el espacio y tiempo contando los días para poderte ver.

— Pero es tarde, la hora del final se aproxima — le dije con un nudo en la garganta — no tengo mucho tiempo.

— lo sé, pero tu abuela te dijo algo; lo que se te será quitado, se te recompensara en creces. — recordé la profecía y negué con la cabeza.

— No lo creo, solo quiero saber que, Dimitri, estará bien y será feliz — mi madre me miro y me retiro el cabello de mi rostro.

— Ha sido muy valiente y has tomado muy buenas decisiones, has tenido una vida plena y feliz, has amado con el corazón y has luchado por los que amas, y a cambio de todo lo que has sacrificado yo te prometo que Dimitri será feliz — ella me regalo una sonrisa la cual me relajo, todo iba estar bien.

— ¿dolerá? — Pregunte — ¿mi muerte será dolorosa? — aunque era valiente no me imaginaba morir con dolor, tenía pánico aquello.

— será como quedarse dormida. Yeva, te ayudara y yo te esperare.

— espera, ¿tú morirás? ¿Por qué? Eso no es justo, apenas llegas, mereces vivir — la peor parte de morir, era saber que tu madre también lo haría, no quería que nadie de mis seres amados muriera; por lo cual yo debía morir, si lo hacía, Galina, los dejaría en paz.

— No será para siempre, ninguna muerte es para siempre — yo la mire no entendiendo el punto — recuerda, nunca estas sola — iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero no hubo tiempo, las puertas se abrieron y Galina entro.

— Hola, Rose. — ella sonrió. Mire a mi alrededor y mi madre no estaba '' _recuerda, no estás sola'',_ pero su voz se escuchó, ella estaba allí.

— hablando de la perra resentida. — dije sonriéndole a mi ejecutara.

…

PDVD

Termine de organizar mi corbata, 10 minutos y no había podido hacer un nudo, en cierta manera nunca los hacía por mí, a veces mis amantes eran las encargadas y desde que, Rose, existe ella era la que se encargaba de ayudarme. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, llevábamos una semana separados y me hacía falta, quería tenerla en mis brazos, quería besarla y no dejarla salir nunca de la protección de mis brazos.

Por fin logre terminar de ponérmela y peine mi cabello con mis dedos, solo unas horas más y, Rose, estaría donde pertenecía, conmigo. Mañana seria su décimo octavo cumpleaños y por fin podríamos decirle a todos lo nuestro, más de uno se llevaría la sorpresa de sus vidas, sonreí como recordé el día en que tome la mejor decisión de mi vida, ella no pudo lucir más hermosa, y cuando la hice mia por primera vez, fue como si la magia que hablan en las películas fuera real.

Tocaron la puerta y alguien entro, no me fije ya que me estaba terminado de colocar mi reloj y una preciosa argolla de oro que encajaba perfectamente en mi dedo anular. Mire por el espejo y, Christian, apareció allí con sus ropas rasgadas y llenas de sangre, sentí la bilis subirme, sin pensarlo, me voltee y en dos segundos estaba enfrente suyo tomándolo de los brazos.

— ¿Dónde está? — sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una profunda tristeza la cual no había visto nunca antes.

— Ella la tiene — las palabras que no quería escuchar salieron de sus labios, sentí mi mundo caer, mi Roza, mi niña estaba en manos de esa mujer tan despreciable.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Él logro zafarse de mí y fue en busca de un trago, sentí que las paredes se me cerraban y el aire me faltaba; si, Galina, tenía a Rose su esperanzas de vida no eran muchas. Cristian, le dio un trago a su bebida y sentándose en el sofa enterró sus manos en sus cabellos.

— no lo sé, no recuerdo mucho — él se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pero recobrando un poco su compostura prosiguió — habíamos descubierto algo y el miércoles en la noche fue el momento perfecto para saber que pasaba, todo iba bien, Rose, se fue por su lado y Eddie yo por el nuestro, llevábamos tres días haciendo el mismo recorrido y pensamos que todo estaba bien, pero no fue así, cuando íbamos de vuelta hacia la casa a decirle lo que habíamos encontrado, Rose, no estaba, pensamos que ella estaba un poco demorada, pero el caso es que nunca llego, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, Galina, entro en la habitación y nos vio, ella nos había reconocido y hay supimos que ella la tenía, pero no recuerdo nada, todo comenzó hacer borroso y fue como si la magia nos envolviera y nos sacara de ese lugar, cuando logramos despertar estábamos en una fosa; al principio no sabíamos que pasaba, pero cuando recobramos la compostura nos dimos cuenta que la fosa estaba llena de cadáveres, al principio estábamos un poco desorientados, pero luego Eddie los reconoció, era los cuerpos que habían desaparecido, todos estaban en el mismo estado y hay nos dimos cuenta de que era lo que Galina hacía.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunte aun no siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

— un ejército — fruncí mi seño y él se explicó mejor. — Galina, estaba reclutando humanos, ella les torturaba porque sus cuerpos había signos de ello y luego les sacaba la sangre, al parecer los humanos no resistían tanto y morían; su plan era volverlos fuerte como humanos para que así fueran invencibles como vampiros, pero ella siempre obtuvo el mismo resultado, unos fueron más fuertes, pero con el pasar del tiempo su organismo se detenía y ellos morían.

— ¿y Rose?

— ella… — él se detuvo — no lo sé — negó con su cabeza — intentamos volver, pero no dimos con la casa, era como si nunca existió o como si fuese borrada de nuestras mentes, intentamos llamar, pero estábamos en la nada, así que caminamos por los últimos cuatro días y por fin llegamos aquí, pero… pero no pude protegerla —él agacho su cabeza y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos — te he fallado y le he fallado, debí ser más fuerte, pero no sé qué paso, algo nos sacó del lugar y ese algo nos protegió.

Me quede mirándolo, estaba destrozado, no lo culpaba, a pesar de todo los altercados que habíamos tenido sabía que él amaba a, Rose, de una manera que yo jamás podría entender, él no tenía la culpa, la culpa la tenía yo por dejarla ir sin mí, no debía dejarla salir de mis brazos donde ella estaba segura, simplemente no debí dejarla convencerme de que eso era lo correcto.

Sin segundos pensamientos, salí de la habitación y me fui derecho a buscar el causante de todo este problema, si él no le hubiera dicho de ese loco plan nada de esto estaría pasando. Lo encontré en su habitación, él estaba terminando de arreglarse y antes de poder sentirme lo tome del cuello y lo estrelle contra la pared, su cuerpo crujió y algo se rompió, Abe, se estremeció de dolor, pero yo no me detuve, estaba demasiado enojado, demasiado dolido como para detenerme, el merecía este dolor y más, por su culpa, Rose, se me fue arrancada.

— ¿pero qué te pasa? — él pregunto esquivando mi ataque e imponiendo el suyo.

— ¿Qué me pasa? — pregunte riendo sin humor — lo que me pasa, es que por tu culpa Rose está en manos de Galina, por tu culpa, Galina, la asesinara, y por tu culpa la paz como la conocemos dejara de existir; porque en el minuto que a Rose le pase algo, la sangre correrá y será tu culpa, porque tú la has servido en bandeja de plata. — lo solté y comencé a caminar de un lado para otro como si fuese un animal enjaulado.

— ¿pero qué dices, como que Galina la tiene? — él pregunto frunciendo su seño, al parecer esto no estaba dentro del plan.

— como lo escuchas, y si quieres saber más pregúntale a tu sobrino.

Me marche dejándolo solo, si me quedaba lo mataría por lo que había hecho. Con paso firme camine hasta el garaje de la casa, allí saque un auto, no me importo cual era y conduje como loco hacia la casa de Galina, entrar seria sencillo, ella hoy estaba lanzando una fiesta, fiesta a la cual yo solo había pensado a asistir para sacar a, Rose, de ese lugar antes de que el reloj diese la media noche y su cubierta quedara descubierta.

No se supone que esto debía pasar. Mire el anillo en mi dedo y me dije que era demasiado pronto para perderla, aun no podía perderla, se supone que ella podía elegir y en mi mente ella siempre me eligió, ella renuncio a ser un angel para ser mia, pero ahora, ya no tenía elección, Galina, no la dejaría tener elección, Galina me la arrebataría, no, no podía pensar así, tenía que llegar pronto y podría negociar con ella, debía de haber algo en el mundo que Galina deseara más que la muerte de Rose.

Presione el acelerador y comencé a subir la colina hacia la mansión, las luces dentro de esta brillaban y podía escuchar la gente riendo y bailando, la fiesta había comenzado. Entre en la propiedad rápidamente y deje el auto sin prestar atención, solo me importaba seguir un camino y era el que me llevaba hacia Rose.

Entre en la casa y la elegancia me recibió, todo estaba perfectamente decorado, y al parecer, todo el mundo estaba, hasta mi familia. Camine derecho hacia ellos y vi que Yeva me miro, ella sabía que estaba pasando, sin perder el tiempo la tome bruscamente de su brazo y la arrastre hacia una habitación vacía, a lo lejos escuche mi madre gritar ante mi grosería, pero no le preste atención, había cosas más importantes.

— ¡me has mentido! — grite, sin embargo ella no se inmuto, en cambio me miro con la tristeza marcada en su rostro.

— nunca te mentí, las cosas son como deberían de ser y nadie puede hacer nada.

— Yeva, la matara, matara a tu nieta, matara a mi mujer — le dije entre lágrimas — no puedes dejar que ella haga tal cosa, debes detenerla.

— no es mi deber hacer, pero si el tuyo.

— ella no me dejara acercar, y si logro hacerlo, la matara; así no se suponen que son las cosas, ella no debe morir, yo sí, ¿quieres tu profecía? bien, estoy dispuesto a morir por ella, el demonio debe morir por el angel — tome sus brazos y la agite con brusquedad — mírame, yo soy el demonio, yo debo morir por ella, yo acabare con tu estúpida profecía, pero simplemente sálvala, no permitas que muera.

Los ojos de mi abuela se nublaron por las lágrimas, ella estaba igual de rota que yo, de nada sirvió que la agitara, ella no dijo nada; la solté y comencé a destruir el lugar, esto no podía estar pasando, este no podía ser el fin, simplemente no podía perderla.

—Dimitri — mi abuela llamo, me detuve y la mire, a su lado había otra mujer, una que había visto un tiempo atrás, sus cabellos rojos estaban esparcido y ella tenía una túnica blanca, parecía un angel, un angel vengador.

— Janine — dije embalsamado con su belleza.

— Hola, Dimitri — ella me sonrió cálidamente y me estiro una mano que no dude en tomar, su piel era calidad y reconfortante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunte — te he buscado, pero nunca di contigo.

— si lo distes, cuando me encontraste y obligaste aquellos demonios a soltar mi alma, regrese a mi cuerpo, me has salvado y devuelto a donde pertenecía, con mi hija.

— ¿Rose? ¿La has visto? — pregunte esperanzado, ella me dio una mirada triste y asintió con la cabeza.

— debes entender algo, Dimitri, nadie puede salvarla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunte con los dientes apretados.

— ella ha tomado su decisión, ella ha decidido salvarlos, la profecía será cumplida.

— ¡No! — Exclame — no hay tal profecía, todo es invento tuyo — señale a Yeva con enojo — y si existiera no es Rose quien debe morir, si no yo.

— Te equivocas — respondió Janine — todos estos años no la han sabido interpretar, la profecía dice muy claro '' _el demonio debe dar su vida por el angel''_ y así será. — negué con la cabeza no entendía nada.

— Rose no es un demonio, ella es tu hija, ella es un angel, debes estar equivocada — Janine, camino hasta donde mí y me tomo de las manos.

— Rose, es hija de un demonio, por sus venas corre la sangre de un demonio, ella a asesinado como demonio — ella me tomo del rostro y me miro a los ojos — pero tú, tú has cuidado de ella, la has protegido y has cumplido tu palabra, no has matado ser humano alguno en sed de sangre, tu eres el angel y ella… — Janine se detuvo apretando sus labios.

La compresión llego a mi mente, el comportamiento de Rose, su sed de venganza, su matanza a Alina, sus pensamientos oscuros, cada arrebato y deseo de muerte que sintió, negué con la cabeza y termine por Janine.

— Y ella es el demonio — ahora todo cayo en su lugar, ellos tenían razón, la profecía todos estos años la había interpretado mal, siempre creí que debía ser yo quien debía morir por mi amada, pero no, era ella la que tenía que morir para salvar a los de nuestra especie, ella iba a morir para salvarme a mí.

Sin darme cuenta el tacto de Janine no estaba, estaba solo en la habitación, era como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, mire alrededor y mi abuela tampoco estaba, mi vista quedo clavada hacia la ventana y vi como afuera llovía a cantaros, me sentía perdido, necesitaba a Rose.

 _Dimitri._

Su voz como la seda me llamo, estaba cerca, más de lo que supuse un principio. Al abrir las puertas de la habitación me encontré con el silencio total, las personas era como si se hubieran detenido en el tiempo, excepto algunas.

— Galina — dije mirándola, ella estaba parada en la mitad del salón sonriendo, las personas miraban, pero nadie decía nada, era como si estuvieran hipnotizados, todos tenían la vista fija en Galina y entendí porque. En sus pies era una mujer, con el cuerpo magullado y la sangre salía de algunas parte de este, la mire bien y sentí mi ira crecer, era mi Rose.

— Hola, Dimitri, me alegro verte — ella dijo tomando un trago de su copa.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — pregunte. Estaba paralizado en mi lugar, un paso en falso y ella moriría.

Galina, la miro y con su pie la movió, Rose, gimió por lo bajo y eso me quebró por dentro, mi pequeña niña levanto su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, allí, había solo amor y devoción por mí.

— Divertirme un poco — busque a Yeva, pero no la vi, en cambio vi a mi madre la cual sollozaba en el hombro de Viktoria — si te lo preguntas nadie puede hacer nada. — Me mostré confundido y ella sonriendo dijo — el que intente acercarse morirá; veras, todo estos años he trabajado con un brujo que me ha servido de mucho y con algunos colegas — ella miro hasta el público y alguien dio un paso adelante, mis ojos se abrieron.

— Nathan Ivashkov —dije, un sonido de jadeos se escuchó en toda la habitación.

— Hola Dimitri, tiempo sin verte — él dijo sonriendo, vi que a su lado colgaba una señora muy hermosa, no era su esposa, pero yo la conocía, era Gabrielle, la madre de Alina, entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a procesar la información, los demonios nacían de padres humanos y vampiros, por consiguiente, si Alina era uno, eso significaba que… — sí, lo has descubierto, yo era el padre de Alina.

Otro jadeo se escuchó alrededor, mire hacia donde Adrian, este tenía los ojos abiertos y los puños cerrados. Adrian, había conocido Alina desde siempre, pero nunca le había gustado, aunque debía admitir que su parecido era mucho, sin embargo, Alina, siempre quiso sentirse cerca de Adrian y ahora entendía por qué.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — pregunte.

— por dos razones, la primera, porque has matada a nuestra hija — dijo apretando la mano de la humana — y la segunda, por el simple hecho de verte sufrir; además, en cierta parte creo en las profecías y es mejor asegurarnos de que no se cumpla, y si para ello la perra debe morir… — él se encogió de hombros — por mí no hay problema.

Vi como la humana con su perfecto zapato golpeo a Rose, escuche como sus huesos crujieron, Nathan sonrió complacido — esto es por mi hija, perra — y volvió a golpearla, Rose, comenzó a escupir sangre y ahogarse.

Vi rojo, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo y a una gran velocidad le arrebate a la mujer de los brazos de Nathan y volví con ella a mi sitió, la mujer grito del miedo y, Nathan, abrió sus ojos en el terror. El miedo de Gabrielle fue marcado en los ojos verde jadee de su amante, si Rose iba a morir, pues Gabrielle se iría con ella.

— Nos vemos en el infierno — y sin más torcí su cuello en un ángulo repugnante, las personas gritaron de asombro como el cuerpo de Gabrielle cayo sin vida a mis pies, mire a Nathan quien miraba con horror a la mujer que amaba a mis pies, sin pulso, sin vida.

El shok le duro unos segundos en los cuales yo me fije en Rose, había creado una distracción, sabía que Nathan me atacaría y el caos comenzaría. Rose, me miro y me sonrió, y entre sus labios musito la palabra _''te amo''_ y luego todo fue muy rápido.

Rose, se levantó del suelo y se interpuso entre Nathan y yo, el hombre estaba furioso y lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus ojos, no la vio, pero yo sí y supe lo que iba hacer.

— ¡Rose! — grite pero ella no me escucho.

— Nos vemos en el infierno — dijo mirando a Galina e interponiéndose en el camino de Nathan, la daga atravesó su piel traspasando su tejido y cortando su vena, provocando así un derrame, él la hirió de muerte.

Corrí y atrape su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rota y llena de sangre y por su mejilla una lagrima de sangre rodo, retire la daga e hice presión en la herida, aunque yo sabía que nada podía hacer, Rose, moriría. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, eso no podía estar pasando, la mire y ella me sonrió, ella quería decirme que todo estaría bien, pero no, nunca lo estaría, no sin ella a mi lado.

— Rose, no me dejes — dije acunándola a mi pecho.

— Nunca te dejare — ella me miro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y la muerte la reclamara como suya. Su cuerpo se desplomo contra el mío y su corazón dejo de latir, ya no estaba, ella se había ido, la profecía se había cumplido, el demonio murió.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que Galina y Nathan estaba en el suelo, Yeva y Janine ambos lados, la magia los retenía, mire a mi abuela pidiendo ayuda y ella negó con su cabeza.

— se ha ido hijo, así debía pasar.

El silencio de la habitación fue apocado por el grito infernal que salió de mis labios, rugí intentando sacar el dolor que me consumía por dentro, pero no fue así, algo dentro de mi murió y se quebró, me sentía vacío y cerca de un agujero negro; no encontraba la salida, me dolía tan mal, que solo quería cerrar mis ojos e irme con ella, este no podía ser el fin, ella no podía morir.

La acune contra mí y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, me lamente por mi amor perdido, por no haber sido más rápido y sobre todo por no haberla protegido, todo dentro de mi estaba en silencio, ella ya no estaba, el enlace había muerto y había quedado solo, mi otra mitad había desaparecido dejándome desorientado y sin ganas de vivir.

Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y levante mi rostro del cuerpo de Rose, sobre mi estaba Viktoria con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella se arrodillo a mi lado y coloco su mano sobre la mia, ella también había perdido a un ser amado.

— Dimitri — ella hablo, no la mire, pero sin embargo ella continuo — hay algo que debo decirte — seguí sin mirarla — antes de que Rose muriera escuche su cuerpo, en ella había dos corazones que latían — levante la mirada y mire hacia mi hermana pequeña.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — logre preguntar. Viktoria, me miro con lastima y tristeza.

— Su corazón latía a la par con el de alguien más — ella me miro, tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre — Rose, llevaba un bebe dentro de ella, cuando su corazón se detuvo el del él bebe también lo hizo.

Mas lagrimas salieron de mí, mi hijo, Rose llevaba mi hijo, y ahora lo había perdido a los dos, ambos se había ido y me habían dejado solo en este mundo, ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué me quitaba a las dos personas que más amaba?, no lo entendía y nunca podría hacerlo, porque simplemente la vida sin Rose, no era vida.

La risa de Galina se escuchó por todo el lugar, donde las demás personas lloraban ella se reía de alegría, Yeva la miro con desprecio y odio.

— Debe morir — Viktoria, se levantó y tomo la daga del suelo, vi como camino hasta donde, Galina, quien sonreía con alegría.

— ¿no piensas matarme con eso, verdad? — Ella pregunto aun sin dejar de sonreír — sabes que eso no me matara.

— oh, yo creo que si — la sonrisa se le borro y esta vez fue Vika la que sonrió — ¿es que acaso no lo sabes?

— ¿no sé qué? — cuestiono,

— sencillo, con la muerte de Rose la profecía se ha cumplido, todo este tiempo las has mal interpretado, no era Dimitri quien debía morir, era Rose, y en tu estupidez has matado a la persona correcta, o en tu caso a la incorrecta.

— ¡Imposible! — ella grito y Viktoria sonrió con odio en sus ojos.

Mire la escena, mi hermana pequeña con la daga que mato a mi mujer apuntando a la persona responsable de todo, Viktoria tenía razón, Galina, debía morir, pero no sería ella quien lo hiciera, seria yo. Descargue el cuerpo inerte de Rose sobre el piso y me levante con las piernas temblorosas.

— yo lo hare, Viktoria — ella se volteo a mirarme y con un asentimiento me entrego la daga. Camine hasta donde estaba Galina y ella me sonrió.

— No, no lo harás, porque eso sería ir contra las regalas de tu abuela.

— Tú ya fuiste contra mis reglas — hablo Yeva, su voz resonó en toda la estancia — has matado a un Belikov.

— ella no era tal cosa. — solté la daga y cayo a mis pies. Galina, se relajó un poco pensando que no lo haría, el caso es que lo haría de una manera diferente.

— Te equivoca — hable, mi voz sonó baja y ronca — hace dos meses tenías razón, ella no lo era, pero ahora, ella era una de la familia, ella era mia.

— Imposible, ella no podía ser una de nosotros a no ser de que… — sus ojos se abrieron como se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

— Exacto — dije, fui metiendo mi mano en su pecho y la piel de allí se fue hundiendo, ella gimió de dolor, — esto es por mi esposa — tome su corazón en mis manos y se lo arranque de un solo jalón dejándola caer inerte a mis pies — y esto por mi hijo.

* * *

Y el fin... ¡Mentiras!, aunque el fin esta cerca, unos cuantos capítulos mas y esta historia habrá terminado ¿que les pareció este capitulo? espero no me odien, pero alguien debía morir. Ahora, ¿se acuerdan unos capítulos atrás cuando Dimitri le pidió algo a Rose a cambio de hacerla suya?, bueno creo que ya sabemos que fue, si aun lo saben en el siguiente capitulo les daré una vista de lo que paso esa noche en el bosque.

Espero que me digan que piensan de este capitulo y me lo hagan saber. También quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, ellos me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos la otra semana. Besos.


	23. Capitulo 22

**Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy.**

 _La vi a través de la pista, ella estaba bailando con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, lucia hermosa en un vestido blanco con encaje que adorno su cuerpo escultura y una elaborada mascara que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro maquillado. Christian, dijo algo que la hizo sonreír, apreté la mano en mi copa de coñac, amaba esa sonrisa, eran tan pura, tan angelical, tan ella. Mire a mi lado y vi a Alina, con su vestido rojo y vulgar, un insulto para la vista. Ella intentaba llamar mi atención, pero sus intentos eran en vano, nadie en la estancia podría llamar mi atención de la manera que Rose lo hacía. Su fina cabellera color marrón caía por su espalda en unos perfectos risos que de muy niña se habían formado._

 _Cuando estaba pequeña amaba tanto su cabello, que para poder cortarle sus puntas, Yeva, tenía que ponerla a dormir, porque si no, la rabieta que formaba no se la calmada nadie, aunque con el paso de los años no cambio mucho, aun hoy en día se niega a cortar su hermosa cabellera, en secreto me alegraba, siempre fue una debilidad para mí. Su cuerpo continuo bailado al ritmo del de, Christian, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aunque sus ojos carecían de ese brillo tan especial que la caracterizaba, era para mí fácil leerla como un libro abierto. Su aspecto era como si estuviera muerto en vida, el maquillaje hizo muy bien en ocultar sus ojeras, aunque odiaba que tuviera que usarlo, para mi ella era perfecta sin nada de esas abominaciones inventadas por los egipcios hace tanto tiempo._

 _Su tristeza. Suspire algo cansado, ella estaba triste por mí, por mi forma de ser y no podía culparla, había sido un dolor de culo casi toda la semana y mi genio había estado alterado, odiaba tener que verla a la cara y mentirle, pero odiaba más tener que dejarla pensar que algo estaba pasando con, Alina, su nombre me causo repulsión, nada podía hacerme desearla, todo lo contrario, siempre que veía a, Alina, veía un misterio y algo peligroso, algo que aún no había podido descifrar._

 _Christian, la hizo girar y ella chillo de la emoción, debía admitir que lucían muy bien juntos, él la amaba como nadie y ella a él, se habían criado juntos y habían formado una amistad que en este punto nadie lograba entenderla, ambos estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro si eso fuese necesario, apuesto sin temor a equivocarme que conocían los más profundos secretos del otro, todo el mundo creía que al final terminarían juntos, todos creían que eran el uno para el otro._

 _Todos menos yo._

 _Amaba a Christian desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre, pero no estaba dispuesto a entregarle a mi Rose, era egoísta de mi parte, pero no la quería ver en brazos de otro por el simple hecho de que yo la amaba y no por lo que todo el mundo pensaba, yo la amaba como mujer, como mi mujer, ella era mia y quería que lo siguiera siendo, tal vez era enfermo, o estaba loco, pero no podía verla de una manera diferente, ella representaba todo para mí, ella había sido lo que yo había anhelado tanto por más de cuatro siglos, ella era todo lo que yo había buscado de esquina a esquina en el planeta, y ella era mia._

 _La canción termino y vi como ella me dio una mirada de anhelo y tristeza. Christian, la beso en su mejilla y se marchó hacia la princesa americana, Lissa, creo que era su nombre. Rose, se paró en la mitad de la pista de baile sola, luciendo un precioso vestido blanco que parecía de novia, su mirada estaba vacía, carente de emoción alguna, ella perdono una mirada hacia donde mí y al ver a Alina colgando de mi brazo tomo su vestido que se arrastraba y salió por las grandes puertas francesas que llevan al bosque._

 _Me quede en mi lugar sosteniendo la copa de coñac la cual ni un sorbo le había dado, estaba parado como una estatua mirando el lugar por donde salió dejando un rastro de su aroma, el cual los invitados aspiraron con deleite. Sentí la mano de Alina en mi brazos y me tense, su tacto era tan diferente al de Rose, lo que era cálido, tierno y hasta cierto punto tímido, se veía totalmente opacado por el tacto de otra mujer, a veces mientras me perdía en la piel de mis amantes no podía dejar de compararla con la de Rose, siempre buscaba aquellos lunares que Rose poseía, o aquella pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su rodilla derecha la cual se hizo a la edad de cinco años, también me veía comparando como todas los tonos de pieles, a pesar de ser morenas, no alcanzaba ese toque almendra que me volvía loco, o su aroma, oh Dios mío, su aroma; en cada cuerpo deseaba encontrar esa mezcla tan perfecta de perfume con el olor de su piel, aquel olor que solo le pertenecía a ella._

 _Sin darme cuenta le entregue mi copa a Alina, quien me miro con recelo, no le di importancia y la deje sola en el lugar. Camine entre los invitado y no me detuve, salí por la misma puerta que había salido ella y seguí su olor. La noche estaba oscura, dándole un toque más lúgubre de lo que ya era, la luna se alzaba en todo lo alto del cielo pintado la tierra de un hermoso blanco opaco. El bosque se extendía a mis pies y una ráfaga de viento me revolvió los mechones de cabello, el cual había decidido llevar suelto porque sabía que Rose lo amaba._

 _Con los pasos su aroma se hizo más fuerte y pronto llegue a un roble viejo, pero muy hermoso. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, pero al sentir mis pasos se dio media vuelta y busco el impostor, cuando me vio su cuerpo se relajó un poco, pero solo eso, un poco. Su mirada era calculadora aun a pesar de estar bajo es mascara que llevaba, su cuerpo estaba tensado y ella parecía no querer estar aquí._

— _¿Qué haces aquí sola?_ _— pregunte tratando de romper el silencio que nos envolvía._

— _V_ _iendo la noche, pensando, pasando el tiempo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ _—Rose respondió retirando su máscara y dejándome ver su hermoso rostro._

— _V_ _ine a buscarte._ _— dije. No veía la razón para mentir, quería decir también que por que quería estar con ella, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, tenía miedo a que ella me rechazara como yo lo había estado haciendo los últimos días._

— _¿Necesitas algo?_ _— pregunto formalmente._

— _N_ _o ¿Por qué? Sólo quería que habláramos._ _— dije, ella me dio una mirada de que estaba loco, no entendía su actitud._

— _N_ _o podías haber escogido peor momento_ _— dijo como se acomodó su vestido, vi como sus pechos se alzaron y mi cuerpo vibro con deseo por tocar la piel que bajo ese vestido se escondía._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _¿en serio? No tenía nada más que preguntar. Al parecer Rose pensó igual, pero no lo dijo._

— _P_ _orque es una fiesta y además tu pareja te está esperando, debemos regresar_ _—_ _ella dijo con resentimiento y un poco de celos. Comenzó a caminar, pero la tome de su brazo y la detuve, no la iba a dejar marchar con la idea equivocada._

— _N_ _o es mi pareja, Rose, todo es un mal entendido, solo quiero que confíes en mí, todo lo hago para protegerte_ _—_ _retire una cabello de su rostro, no quería que nada opacara la imagen de su bella cara._

— _¿Protegerme de qué?_ _—_ _ella pregunto mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos eran de un rico color negro con una aureola verde opaca, eran hermosos he hipnotizante._

— _T_ _ienes que confiar en mí, Rose._ _—_ _Fue todo lo que dije. No podía decirle, no aun_ _—_ _sólo un poco más de tiempo y podrás saber todo, pero necesito tu confianza._ _—_ _me miro a los ojos buscando algún indicio de mentira, pero sabía que no la encontró, porque no le estaba diciendo mentiras, en cambio se encontró con mi mirada de anhelo, porque eso era lo que sentía en este momento, anhelo por ella._

— _¿Por qué has estado tan enojado estos últimos días?_ _—_ _Rose, pregunto de repente cambiando el tema, era la pregunta que había estado evitando, por que la respuesta era algo que aún me costaba creer._

 _Besar a Rose, no estuvo bien, Dios, fue lo más estúpido que pudo pasar; mas no fue un error; nada de lo que hacía con ella podía ser un error. Besarla había sido mi más grande anhelo por los últimos años, yo la amaba y la quería en todos los sentidos posibles, de todas las maneras que uno pudiera hacer una persona de uno, y por ello me había dejado ir y la bese, si tan solo no hubiera sentido el impulso de hacer las cosas bien, esta era la hora de que Rose seria mia completamente._

— _N_ _o estuvo bien lo que hicimos_ _—_ _dije como la tome en mis brazos, ella bajo su mirada tratando de ocultar su decepción, sé que ella no pensaba que había sido un error, y no la podía dejar creer que yo lo pensaba, por lo que dije:_ _—. P_ _ero no me arrepiento_ _—_ _ella levanto rápidamente su mirada viéndome confundida, le di una sonrisa de esas que solo tenía para ella, era tan linda cuando no entendía algo._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _La mire y mi sonrisa se borró, debía ser sincero con ella, si no lo era la perdería para la eternidad, y una eternidad sin ella simplemente no era vida, me iría al infierno por ello, pero al menos viviría unos meses, y lo haría de verdad con la mujer que amaba._

— _P_ _orque yo también lo deseaba_ _—esas cinco palabras resumía toda mi ira de estos días, porque ella no había sido la culpable, los dos habíamos sido por sentir más de lo que debíamos._

— _¿Por eso te has alejado?_ _—_ _pregunto._

— _N_ _o,_ _—_ _dije agachando mi cabeza_ _—_ _lo hice porque es mi deber._

— _N_ _o entiendo_ _— ella estaba más que confundida_ _, por lo cual me sincere, era hora de hablar las cosas claras, ella ya no era una niña._

— _Rose, nosotros no podemos ser, somos muy diferentes y tú debes tomar decisiones, decisiones que yo no puedo hacer que cambies. Cuando llegue el momento debes elegir, pero debes hacerlo por lo que desees más no por lo que sientas, porque una vez que lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás y tendrás que cargar con tu decisión. No quiero que me culpes si algún día te das cuenta que no era lo que deseabas y sé que si estoy en el medio harás lo que tu corazón diga mas no lo que es lo correcto_ _—_ _yo estaba respirando un poco rápido después de mi discurso, pero no era porque estaba cansado, era porque no podía creer que por fin había dicho lo que me molestaba. Sabía que no estaba con ella no por mi elección si no por lo de los demás y el miedo irracional al pensar que Rose no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones._

— _¿Qué es lo correcto?_ _—la mire, no entendía su pregunta por lo que aclaro—_ _¿Como sabemos que es correcto y que no? Dices que no puedes estar conmigo por mi decisión, ¿pero que pasa si te alejas pero igual tomo la decisión equivocada, de que sirve todo esta indiferencia?_ _—la mire un momento analizando sus palabras_ _; eran verdad, conmigo o sin mi si ella habría de equivocarse lo haría sin importar que._

— _Q_ _uiero protegerte, no quiero que hagas cosas que luego te arrepientas_ _—_ _mis palabras tenían significado, yo no quería que ella eligiera morir por mí, ese ere mi trabajo. Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos largos minutos, estaba pensando en todo lo que dijo, tenía razón, no podía seguir alejándome por algo que no sabíamos que iba a pasar._

— _¿Me amas?_

 _Trague largo, esa pregunta tenía un doble sentido y yo sabía a qué clase amor se refería ella._

— _S_ _abes que te amo._ _— dije. Sabía que si renunciaba a la poca cordura que quedaba haría algo que no tendría reversa._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza_ _—. Me amas,_ _pero ¿me amas como se ama a una mujer?_ _— la sentí dejar de respirar y mentalmente se preparó para mis palabras, sabía que las cosas ya no iban a ser los mismo a partir de hoy fuera cual fuera mi respuesta_ _. No dije nada, solo la mire y vi lo hermosa que era, ella era todo lo que yo deseaba. Mi silencio le dio la idea equivocada por lo que empezó a alejarse derrotada, pero no la deje, en cambio, la atraje a mí y cedi; mis labios chocaron con los suyos, por segunda vez, pero esta vez fue diferente, había más pasión, más amor, pero sobre todo más determinación. Con mis mano atraje mas sus cintura hacia mi cuerpo mientras que ella enredo sus manos en mis cabellos, el beso se profundizo cuando mi lengua invadió su boca; era posesivo y carnal, pero a la vez quise ser amoroso y delicada. Me sentía débil en sus pequeños brazos y sé que ella igual, su cuerpo la delato y si yo no la hubiera estado sosteniendo sé que ella hubiera caído a mis pies_

— _Te amo como se ama a una mujer_ _— musite contra sus labios_ _, su cuerpo reacción a mi estimulación, la esencia que emana de una mujer comenzó a sentirse en el aire, ella me quería tanto como yo a ella._

 _La deseaba, la necesitaba y quería dar rienda suelta a mi pasión, pero no podía tomar las cosas a la ligera, si ella quería ser mia, lo haría correctamente. Nuestros labios siguieron unidos, la devore como una animal, quería saborear cada parte que me fuera permitida, quería dejar mi esencia en su cuerpo para que nunca se olvidara a quien pertenecía. Rose, se apartó de mí, pero yo no quería dejarla ir aun, todavía necesitaba más de ella. Comencé a besarla por su mandíbula y fui bajando por su cuello, su yugular bailo bajo mis labios y me estremecí de la tentación, continue con mi recorrido y llegue al canalillo de sus pechos, allí, su perfume estaba más concentrado causándome deleite por su olor, ella gimió por lo bajo y de sus labios salieron dos peligrosa y perfectas palabras:_

— _H_ _azme tuya_ _— ella gimió con su cabeza hacia atrás. Me aparte de su escote y la mire, mi mano fue a su cuello y la obligue a mirarme, mi semblante estaba serio sin revelar mucho de mis pensamiento. La observe, sus labios estaban hinchados y su corazón bombeaba su sangre más rápido, ella era hermosa y quería ser solo mia, pero quería hacerlo de la forma correcta, quería que cuando ella fuera mia y todo el mundo se diera cuenta no pudiera separarnos, quería buscar una razón para que ella nunca me dejara y nadie tuviera el poder de separarnos, ni siquiera una estúpida profecía._

— _te hare mia con una sola condición — mi voz fue baja y pausada. Ella me miro impaciente por mi respuesta._

— _lo que sea._

— _se mi esposa — sus ojos se abrieron y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta, ella no se esperaba esto, pero yo sí, la única manera de que la haría mia era siendo mi esposa._

 _Ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos, asustada y un poco en shok, yo por mi parte retire la argolla de diamantes que traía en mi dedo meñique, era de mi abuela, ella me la había dado dos siglos atrás y siempre había estado conmigo, aunque llego el momento de dársela alguien más, alguien que merecía tenerla por todo el tiempo que tuviéramos juntos. Tome su mano y deje suspendida la argolla sobre su dedo anular, ella miro a la argolla y luego a mi aun no creyendo que esto estaba pasando._

— _¿Qué dices?_ _—_ _le pregunte. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla como ella me dio la sonrisa más grande que había visto como asentía con su cabeza. Sonreí y deslice el anillo en su dedo, encajo perfecto_ _— perfecto — dije, pero ella no miro el anillo, ella se tiro a mis brazos y me beso con pasión y deleite mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla y entre besos y besos sonreía._

— _no hay nada que desee más que ser tuya._

— _No hay nada que me haría más feliz, Roza — la tome y la abrace, se sentía tan bien tenerla en mis brazos como mia, sabía que a partir de aquí nadie más la tocaría y el que se atreviera hacerlo pagaría con su vida, pero en el proceso sufriría mucho._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio en los brazos del otro disfrutando el momento. El viento soplaba y se envolvía con el aroma de Roza, no podía creer que de la nada le había pedido ser mi esposa, y ella había aceptado sin vacilar, son demasiadas cosas y muy poco tiempo para asimilarlas, pero ¿Quién tendría que asimilar algo cuando tenías el amor de tu vida en tus brazos, y ella había aceptado casarte contigo?, creo que nadie._

— _¿Cuándo quieres casarte? — pregunto Rose, aparatándose de mi pecho y mirándome con esa mirada que me cautivaba desde que llego a mi vida. No lo pensé._

— _Ahora — ella soltó una carcajada pensando que estaba loco o algo por el estilo, pero al ver que estaba serio su sonrisa se borró._

— _¿estas bromeando? ¿Verdad? — ella pregunto algo vacilante, con un poco de curiosidad y angustia a lo que sería mi respuesta._

— _no, no lo hago. Quiero que nos casemos, ahora mismo._

— _Pero Dimitri — ella comenzó saliendo por completo de mis brazos — no podemos casarnos así como así, tenemos que buscar una iglesia, vestidos, debemos decirle a tu madre y hacer todo lo que conlleva un matrimonio. — ella tenía un punto, pero yo tenía uno mejor. La tome de su cintura nuevamente y la atraje hacia mí._

— _pero para obtener todo eso debo esperar otros dos meses a que tengas la mayoría de edad para casarte, además, si hacemos todo el drama de la boda se llegara diciembre y aun no habrás caminado por el altar — picotee su sonrisa y continue con mi pequeño discurso — además, no necesitamos todo eso con tal de que tú seas la novia todo será perfecto, te quiero para toda la vida Roza y quiero unir mi vida contigo, esta noche. — ella se lo pensó por un momento y añadió:_

— _en el supuesto que caso de que nos casemos hoy…_

— _Cuando nos casemos hoy, prosigue — interrumpí ganándome una sonrisa por parte de ella._

— _cuando nos casemos hoy, quiero saber dónde lo haremos a esta hora — ella tenía un punto, mire mi reloj y eran cerca de las 8: 30 de la noche y según lo que sabía la última misa de los viernes era a las 9:30 y luego la iglesia cerraría, tendríamos tiempo de llegar a la ciudad y convencer al padre (más bien hipnotizarlo) para que celebre la eucaristía durante la misa._

— _si vamos ya, podremos llegar a la ciudad en unos 20 minutos, pasar a una joyería por las argollas y llegar a la última misa de la plaza._

— _¿y tú piensas que el padre nos va a casar así como así?_

— _sí, solo basta con mi encanto y él aceptara._

— _¿por tu encanto hablas de la hipnosis? — ella pregunto sonriendo tan ancho que más tarde le dolería el rostro, de eso estaba seguro._

— _Algo así — admití como tome sus labios en los míos y le di un beso cálido, su último beso de soltera — ¿Qué dices, aceptas ser Belikov esta noche?_

— _Creí que ya lo era — ella dijo intentando sonar seria, pero fallo, la alegría bailaba en sus ojos color chocolate._

— _aclaro la confusion de mis palabras, mi señora ¿estas lista para ser la señora Belikov? — ella asintió y me fue a besar, pero me aparte, ella me dio una mirada confundida a la cual respondí sonriendo ancho — no más besos hasta que digas ''acepto'' ya te he deshonrado mucho por una noche._

— _A veces pareces de otra época — ella resoplo entre mis brazos, yo me reí y la atraje hacia mí y quedando a unos centímetros de sus labios le dije._

— _Soy de otra época mi señora — y así mismo me aleje de ella dejándola con las ganas de un beso que no llego._

— _¿entonces que esperamos? — ella se soltó de mí y comenzó a correr hacia la hacienda. Pronto la perdí de vista, pero su risa se escuchaba rebotar entre los arboles del bosque, ella lucia feliz y tan llena de vida, como yo me sentía._

 _Al salir del bosque la vi correr por la hacienda, su vestido blanco se elevaba con el viento y sus risos estaban por doquier, ella era tan hermosa y era solo mia. Al llegar a un auto se detuvo y me busco con la mirada, cuando me encontró me hizo señas para que la alcanzara, yo no dude y corrí detrás de ella, estaba impaciente por unir nuestras vidas._

 _En el auto nadie dijo nada, ella estaba jugando con su anillo de compromiso y miraba por la ventana, yo conduje como loco y la ciudad apareció ante nuestra vista. El otoño estaba a puertas de llegar y los árboles se pintaban de un rico naranja y rojo, era un hermoso paisaje. Llegue a una joyería y por suerte esta estaba abierta, le dije a Rose esperar y ella asintió tirándome un beso._

 _Entre y atrás del mostrador había un señor de unos 50 años guardando las joyas que no había vendido, al verme entrar me sonrió y me pregunto que necesitaba, le enseñe dos argollas de oro que había en el exhibidor y el con una sonrisa fue por ellas._

— _¿para alguna chica especial? — él pregunto cómo recibía mi tarjeta de crédito, sonreí recordando la hermosa mujer que me esperaba en el auto._

— _Si — fue lo único que dije como él me devolvió la tarjeta y me entrego las argollas y me deseo suerte._

'' _ah, el amor joven'' Él musito y sonrió complacido como si hubiera sido parte de una historia épica de amor._

 _De ahí todo fue confuso. Rose, y yo llegamos a la iglesia y esta estaba desierta a parte de los pocos católicos que estaban esperando por la misa, convencer al padre fue pan comido y antes de registrar todo estaba parado enfrente del altar diciendo:_

— _Acepto — una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Rose como ella pronuncio:_

— _Acepto— el padre dio su bendición y por fin nos declaró marido y mujer, por fin Rose era mía ante Dios y el mundo._

 _Decir que estaba feliz era una mentira, estaba más que feliz, estaba dichoso; no podía creer que ella fuera mía; no podía aun creer que la mujer que he amado y cuidado desde pequeña ahora era mi esposa y había decidido compartir su vida conmigo, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarme su vida a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos._

— _Te amo Dimitri, y siempre lo haré — ella me beso y supe que así seria. Ella sería mía por siempre y nadie me la quitaría._

Mire el cuerpo inerte de mi esposa, pálido, rígido y lo peor de todo, sin vida, su sonrisa no estaba, sus ojos se habían cerrado y la pequeña vida que habíamos creado se había dormido bajo si vientre sin una oportunidad de ver la luz del sol. Ella estaba acostada en lo que una vez fue nuestra cama, donde tantas noche nos fundimos con el otro volviéndonos uno solo, ahora no había nada, solo estaba el cascaron pálido y sin vida de lo que una vez fue mi esposa.

 _Mi esposa._

La palabra trajo más lagrimas a mis ojos, ella había sido mi niña, mi amiga y mi amante ¿y ahora? Ahora solo era un cuerpo frió y sin vida, un cuerpo que se durmió en los brazos de la muerte para no volver a mí. Había tenido todo lo que desee y de un momento a otro se había esfumado como el humo en el aire, no había nada, solo el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido.

— Disculpe señor Belikov — mire hacia la puerta donde una de las criadas se paraba un poco incomoda con un vestido blanco en sus brazos '' _el vestido que uso el día de nuestra boda''_ — su madre me ha enviado a organizar a la señora.

Mire a Rose, ella estaba tan pacífica y se puede decir que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, ella era tan hermosa y si no fuera por su piel muerta diría que estaba en una de sus siesta luego del colegio. Mire la mesa de noche y allí se marcó el día _1 de noviembre_ _ **,**_ un nudo creció en mí y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, me incline sobre el cuerpo inerte de mis esposa y la bese.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío — sus labios eran fríos y rígidos, pero aun suaves al tacto.

Me retire de ella y la criada entro, vi que en sus ojos se escapaba una lagrima, toda la casa estaba de luto por la muerte de mi esposa. Fui afuera de nuestra habitación y me mude de inmediato a la que fue su habitación durante los últimos 18 años. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro y lúgubre, mire alrededor y todo era como lo había dejado una semana atrás, negué con mi cabeza, hace solo una semana ella estaba viva y ahora no quedaba nada.

Me senté en su cama y tome su pijama debajo de la almohada, la lleve a mis nariz y aspire su aroma, las lágrimas salían como ríos por mis ojos, no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar muerta, cerré mis ojos los más fuerte que pude intentando despertar, pero de nada funciono, cuando los abría estaba en la misma posición sin ella en mis brazos.

— Dimitri — mire hacia la puerta y allí estaba mi madre vistiendo de luto y con sus ojos hinchados de llorar. Me quede en silencio y ella entro en la habitación, al igual que yo, ella miro alrededor y más lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos.

Ella tomo asiento a mi lado y tomo mi mano, era la única persona que había hecho contacto conmigo en las últimas 12 horas, nadie más se atrevía a estar cerca de mí, bueno, nadie que apreciara su vida. Toda la casa desde el regreso con el cuerpo de, Rose, había caído en una profunda depresión, Viktoria, lloraba sin cesar y Sonya y Karolina no era diferente, nadie se hacia la idea que Roza no estaba y no iba a volver.

— Lo siento — fue lo único que mi madre pudo decir, no la culpaba, ni yo sabía que decir. Ella saco algo de su bolsillo y me la entrego — Rose, me la entrego antes de partir a Turquía, ella me dijo que cuando llegara el momento te la entregara — ella sonrió entre lágrimas y con nostalgia — al principio no entendí, pero ahora creo que este era el momento al que se refería — ella sollozo y en voz baja musito — también fue la última vez que la vi viva y sonreír — mi madre levanto su mirada y la clavo en mis ojos — fue la última vez que vi sonreír a mi niña y no le dije que la amaba porque pensé que no tenía por qué y que ella lo sabía, pero ahora solo quisiera tomarla de nuevo en mis brazos como cuando tenía 5 años y decirle que la amo y no soltarla — la tome en mis brazos y ella lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

— Ella sabía que la amabas — dije sobando su cabello.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mi madre en mis brazos y yo intentando encontrar consuelo con ella, pero nada era suficiente, el vacío que tenía por dentro era imposible de llenar, la única persona que podía ya no respiraba. No sé cuánto paso, pero mi madre se marchó para terminar de preparar el funeral, la enterraríamos en la cripta familiar, nadie la había usado y ahora sería el lugar del eterno descanso de mi esposa y mi hijo.

Me quede nuevamente solo, todo me olía a ella, era como si ella estuviera aquí y no se hubiera ido. Mire mi mano y allí descansaba la carta que mi madre me había dado, allí estaban impresas las últimas palabras de Rose, lo último que ella quería decirme. La abrí con tristeza queriendo que allí me diera la solución de qué hacer con mi vida ahora que ella no estaba, termine de quitar el sello y allí con letra ilegible (típico de Rose) decía:

 _Querido Dimitri._

 _Sé que lo primero que pensaras al leer esto es, '' todo este tiempo y esta niña no aprendió hacer una buena letra_ — sonreí ante eso, típico de Rose — _¿pero que puedo decir? Todo en mi es único._

 _Ahora, quisiera no tener que escribir estas palabras, pero sé que no tendría el valor para mirarte a los ojos y despedirme, pero debo hacerlo. Todos estos años estábamos equivocados, la profecía si hablaba de un ángel y un demonio, pero a diferencia de lo que piensas yo era ese demonio, yo era la que debía morir, no tú; sé que es increíble de creer, pero es cierto, todo este tiempo has demostrado lo puro que hay en ti a diferencia de mí que siempre hubo un lado oscuro y siniestro, por eso yo debía morir por ti y ¿sabes algo? Lo haría mil veces sin pensarlo, porque simplemente una vida sin ti no es vida._

 _Sé que crees que soy una egoísta por no pensar en cómo te sentirías, pero yo sé que eres más fuerte que yo, eso siempre lo has demostrado. También sé que te culpas por no detenerme cuando decidí ir hacia la boca del lobo, pero no lo hagas, esa decisión ya había sido tomada, si yo no iba tú serias el que moriría y yo no lo podía permitir._

 _No te pido que no me llores, porque sería insensible de mi parte, pero te pido que lo hagas por todo los momentos hermoso que vivimos y sobre todo por lo feliz que me has hecho, porque Dimitri, nunca he sido más feliz que cuando fui tuya y a pesar de la muerte sigo siendo tuya._

 _Tampoco pienses que es un adiós para siempre, tal vez en algún momento nos veamos ¿Quién sabe? El mundo tiene misterios y el de nosotros está lleno de ellos. Cuando estés listo y puedas ver más allá de la tristeza búscame y me encontraras, tú me trajiste a la vida 17 años atrás cuando me encontraste en un mugroso callejón, puedes traerme de nuevo, hazme visible a la vida o en su caso a la muerte, deja que mi alma encuentre el ancla de la muerte y ese día volveré a ti, pero eres tu quien tiene el poder, tú me has hecho invisible hace tanto tiempo atrás, que es hora de que sea visible de nuevo, llego la hora de volver a nacer._

 _Mientras eso sucede, quiero que sepas que te amo y que te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, búscame y te aseguro que me encontraras._

 _Con amor, tu Roza._

Mire la carta unos minutos más y no entendía sus palabras, nada de lo que había escrito tenía sentido alguno, pero tampoco me importo, todo podía ser una metáfora y de seguro el de buscarla se refería al día de mi muerte.

— Dimitri — mire hacia la puerta y allí estaba Vika — es hora, todo está listo. — Asentí y guardando la carta me levante, dispuesto a enterrar a mi familia.

* * *

Mis amores, ¿que le pareció? ¿lo odian, lo aman?, se que es un poco triste, bueno no, es muy triste, pero haré todo lo posible por hacer a Dimitri feliz (ya trabajo en ello).

Este cap es uno de mis favoritos, y ame escribirlo ya que quería mostrarles lo que paso la noche de la fiesta, ya que muchas tenían la duda de lo que había pasado y lo que había sido la condición de Dimitri, como también lo que decía la carta de Rose. Y si se lo preguntan, si, la carta es un acertijo, veré quien logra descifrarlo y ver como Rose podrá volver a la vida (asideilogica21) tú no, por que ya sabes mucho.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me agrandan tanto y saber que mi historia les gusta, eso me hace muy feliz. Espero saber que piensan de este capitulo, nos leemos la próxima semana, un beso,


	24. Capitulo 23

**Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy.**

 _6 meses después.  
(Primavera del 2008)_

Londres era exquisito. Cada esquina ocultaba una historia, cada edificio un misterio y la ciudad en sí, ocultaba oscuros secretos que a la luz de sol quedaban guardados en lo más profundo de sus construcciones más antiguas. La ciudad encerraba lo importante del pasado con la vista del presente y la innovación del futuro. En el día se divisaba las mejores personas; padres de familia, madres con sus hijos y adolecentes afrontando los traumas que trae consigo la adolescencia, pero al caer la noche la ciudad se volvía un lugar lúgubre y se veía en vuelta en un misterio que solo los ciudadanos más antiguos tenían conocimientos; y por antiguos no me refiero al anciano de la esquina que toma su café con el periódico en su mano, por antiguo me refiero a personas, que su piel es lozana y perfecta, que sus ojos son dulces, pero que al igual que en la ciudad, cuando sale la noche esos seres se convierten en la peor pesadilla de las personas, cambiado la sonrisa amable por una sonrisa lúgubre de despedida, eso era lo que era Londres, un lugar oscuro y retorcido habitado por demonios de los que solo se hablan en leyendas a la hora de dormir.

Camine por la calle _Flower and Dean Street_ , un barrio pobre en el antiguo Londres, un lugar oscuro y escenario de las peores pesadillas en los siglos pasados, un lugar donde habitaban la peor calaña de la sociedad y una que otra bruja de la época, aunque, hoy en día no es muy diferente, si te fijas bien en cada esquina puedes observar a un joven, no de mucha edad esperando a su próxima víctima, esperando como un león a su siguiente presa, sin importarle especie o género.

Miro hacia la calle y aun puedo verla con sus antiguos edificios o mejor dicho pocilgas, en las cuales se esconden más de un secreto; prostitución, violación, y hasta homicidio de toda clase. Cuando era joven me gustaba pasar por aquí y tener buen sexo con cualquier jovencita no mayor de 15 años, esas eran las más exquisitas, me encantaba ver su inocencia, su temor, pero sobre todo, su anhelo de tener un poco de dinero para su disfrute personal, ellas habrían sus piernas y empeñaban su alma por unas cuantas monedas de oro, dos eran suficientes, si la jovencita se esforzaba sabía que serían 5 y si era buena _sumisa_ se ganaba un diamante convirtiéndola en una nueva rica, la palabra aun me hace reír.

Mirando la sociedad y los grandes imperios de Londres, todos fueron construidos a base de sexo y un buen vino. Las mujeres desde pequeñas eran entrenadas en barrios como este, para que al llegar a la edad fueran entregadas a hombre como yo, los cuales pagaban muy bien su servicio, aunque claro, no todas salían con vida, algunos les gustaba el sexo duro y beber sangre al punto de secar el cuerpo, es triste, aunque pesándolo bien, para eso fueron creados los humanos, para nuestro deleite personal, ellos fueron creados para ser nuestro juguete, nuestro alimento.

Me percate de un movimiento y sentí su aroma, dulce, juvenil e inocente, una mezcla exquisita. La mire, era alta y rubia con ojos de un color azul claro, su cuerpo era delgado y tenía una piel blanquecina si imperfecciones a la vista, llevaba un vestido floral lo que combinaba con la estación, amaba la primavera – _mi esposa amaba la primavera_ – _,_ sacudí el pensamiento, no era propio para lo que iba hacer.

Me fije en la rubia y ella iba hablando por su móvil, bueno, la palabra correcta era gritando, ella se giró y note como el collar de rubíes brillaba en su cuello tan fino y pulcro, era extraño ver a una señorita de sociedad en un barrio como este. Sus tacones de 1200 dólares resonaban sobre el gastado pavimento mientras se dirigía hacia el chico parado en una esquina, la perseguí con la mirada, no por su belleza, era simple curiosidad.

El hombre levanto su mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron como el árbol de navidad, si otra persona lo hubiera presenciado diría que el tipo estaba en el amor, pero yo sabía que no. La rubia de su costosa cartera saco un pequeño fajo de billetes de libras esterlinas y se las paso; no era caridad y eso lo sabía, los millonarios como ella o como yo no hacíamos caridades. El tipo la tomo y del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un paquete con un contenido blanco, _drogas,_ negué con la cabeza, entre más dinero y clase tenían, más drogadictos se volvían.

El tipo se fue, pero ella se quedó ahí sosteniendo el paquete como si fuera su salvación, como si fuera su biblia personal. La vi sacar un poco con su tarjeta de crédito e inhalarlo, la expresión de su cara me dio asco, y supe que si la mataba le haría un favor al mundo y a sus padres, al fin y acabo en unos meses la olvidarían y en la cuenta bancaria de sus padres no habría tanta perdida, todo estaba felices, yo estaba feliz.

Me acomode mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar hacia la chica, mire hacia el cielo y este se pintó de negro, ni un estrella se divisaba y la noche era un poco más lúgubre de lo normal. Estaba a pocos pasos de ella y aun así ella no me sintió llegar, estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no percibió como el frio de la muerte la abrazaba por la espalda. Intente sentir tristeza, tristeza por una mujer que no superaba los 22 años y que pronto tomaría su último aliento, pero no sentí nada, solo un insaciable deseo por beber de ella hasta que la luz abandonara sus ojos y su corazón dejara de latir, sonreí ante el pensamiento.

Quede a dos pasos de ella, su colonia se impregno en mis fosas nasales y el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón aumento, era efecto de las drogas, puse una mano sobre su piel blanca y ella brinco ante mi contacto, pensé que estaría cálida pero la brisa de la noche había envuelto su piel tornándola un poco fría. El ritmo de su corazón se incrementó, pero esta vez de miedo, ella pensó que había caído en las manos de un ladrón, un violador o algo por el estilo, su mente estaba llena de horribles escenarios, eso me causo gracia, ningún escenario se asemejaba con la realidad que era mucho peor.

— llévate todo, pero no me lastimes — la rubia soltó su cartera y las drogas cayeron a sus pies llenando sus costosos zapatos de cocaína, ella comenzó a retirar sus joyas y a tirarlas al suelo. Sonreí, amaba sentir su miedo, eso me llenaba de deleite y de un morbo que no podía explicar.

— Cálmate — mi voz fue sedosa, hipnótica, casi cariñosa. Ella se dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a mí, desde este punto de vista sus ojos eran más azules de lo que había previsto — no tengas miedo, no te hare daño — sus ojos estaban empañados y una gota de sangre se comenzó a deslizar por su nariz, el olor me llego, negué con la cabeza, si tan solo supiera lo que hacia la droga a su cuerpo.

— ¿no… no me harás nada? — ella balbuceo en el temor. Con delicadeza pase el dorso de mi mano por su rostro de porcelana y ella se tensó bajo mi tacto.

— por supuesto que no — sentí su cuerpo relajarse notablemente y por primera vez ella me vio, sus mirada me recorrió desde mi rostro hasta la punta de mis pies, sus labios se resecaron y ella paso su lengua por ellos humedeciéndolos en un acto se sensualidad — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? — pregunte aun acariciando su terso rostro.

— Amanda — dijo mirándome a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa pícara, las drogas comenzaba a surgir efecto — ¿y tú?

— Eso no importa — acerque mi rostro al de ella y su respiración se entre corto — Amanda, ¿Qué haces en una calle como esta? Es peligrosa y algo podría pasarte.

— Vine por unas cosas — ella dijo sin dejar de mirar mis labios, en su mente habían varios escenarios de lo que ella quería hacer con mis labios.

Acerque mis labios hasta dejarlos a un centímetro de los suyos, su piel se erizo y su sangre bombeo más rápido si eso era posible, estaba nerviosa, con un toque de excitación. Su cuerpo traspiraba llenando el aire de diferentes aromas que se volvían uno. Atraje su cuerpo más al mío y ella se dejó, no opuso resistencia y eso me enfureció un poco más, no debería permitirme estar tan cerca suyo, debería tenerme miedo, pero no, aquí estaba ella esperando y anhelando mi tacto, estaba deseando el tacto de alguien que apenas había conocido hace 5 minutos.

— Amanda, ¿te habían dicho que eres muy hermosa? — la adule un poco y eso me hizo ganar un sonrisa de su rostro, ella perdió toda timidez y pego su cuerpo más al mío colocando una de sus manos en mi pecho y contorneando mis labios con la otra.

— Si, lo escucho muy a menudo — ella respondió en ronroneo — no me sorprende que alguien como tú me lo diga, aunque debo admitir que me siento muy alagada, eres muy guapo y… — ella volvió a mirarme de arriba hacia abajo y con voz suave dijo — y estas para comerte — su comentario de causo gracia, tanto, que le di una sonrisa plena mostrando todos mis dientes, sin embargó, ella no se percató de que algo en mí no encajaba en la foto.

— Eso puedo decirte yo a ti — murmure pasando la punta de mi lengua por sus labios, ella gimió por lo bajo y pronto sus bragas se habían arruinado, la tenía donde quería y a decir verdad no era una noche para juegos, por lo cual quería terminar con todo esto de una vez — aunque debo admitirte algo Amanda — comencé a decir mientras mi mano acariciaba su cuello — mentí hace un momento — ella me dio una mirada curiosa no entendiendo el punto — te dije que no te haría daño, pero mentí.

— ¿a…a que te refieres? — Amanda, intento retirarse de mis brazos, pero fue inútil, la tenía bien agarrada, tan bien que sus huesos comenzaron a crujir — suéltame por favor, no me hagas daño te dare todo lo que me pidas.

— Shhh — la calme como acariciaba su rostro surcado de lágrimas — no hay nada que puedas brindarme, cielo, que haga que no te mate esta noche, pero espera; te prometo que no dolerá, bueno, dolerá solo un momento y luego será como quedarse dormida, lo prometo. — ella lloraba y suplicaba por su vida, pero eran suplicas en vano, nada me haría cambiar de opinión; disfrutaba tanto de esto, amaba tener el poder y sobre todo, amaba ver morir a las personas como Amanda.

— por favor no me dañes… te lo pido yo… yo estoy en embarazo — eso me detuvo, la mire a los ojos y en ellos solo había el más claro terror, su cara al igual que su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, la sangre de su nariz se había secado. Me quede en silencio un momento y analice la situación, tenía dos opciones: matarla y olvidarme de la criatura o ser paciente y ver si realmente había una criatura.

— Hagamos un trato — ella me miro pero aun así no dejo de llorar — si tienes un bebe como dices te dejare ir, pero si me estas mintiendo tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa ¿estamos? — ella asintió, olí el miedo y eso me dio una clara idea de porqué.

Tome su mano para sujetarla y me arrodille quedando a la altura de su vientre, su cuerpo temblaba por sus sollozos y su vestido estaba pegado a su cuerpo gracias al sudor expulsado, amaba ese olor, el olor a miedo, el olor a poder. Coloque mi cabeza sobre su vientre y me concentre en un segundo latir de un corazón más pequeño y más rápido, pero nada se escuchó, su cuerpo estaba en silencio, era un total sepulcro, ella no emanaba ese dulce sonido que surgía del vientre de las embarazadas, el mismo sonido que había emergido del vientre mi esposa y que se había callado para siempre.

Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie, Amanda, me miraba con angustia y miedo, ella no sabía cómo, pero el caso era que sabía que había descubierto su mentira, la odie, la odie por el simple hecho de haber jugado con algo tan hermoso, con algo que una vez fue mío y se me fue de las manos, por haberme querido hacerme creer que ella era propietaria de una emoción tan pura y hermosa por salvar su vida, y sobre todo, por permitirme creer que una mujer drogadicta podría encubar en su cuerpo algo parecido al amor.

— Me has mentido, Amanda — dije una vez que la tenia de nuevo ante mis ojos.

— no… no, por favor no me haga daño.

— Lo siento, pero no me gustan las mentiras — fui introduciendo mi mano en su abdomen justo donde se cría a un bebe durante nueve meses. Ella comenzó a gritar de dolor como su piel se iba rompiendo con el paso de mi mano — aquí no hay nada, Amanda ¿Dónde se supone que está tu hijo? — pregunte sonriendo como mi mano entro por completo en ella. Ella gritaba y lloraba de dolor, le daba unos segundos antes de que la inconciencia la reclamara por lo cual decidí actuar rápido — pero en algo tenías razón — ella me miro con sus ojos vidriosos y su piel pálida, su corazón se iba deteniendo con el paso de los minutos y la vida se iba alejando de ella — serás un delicioso alimento — y con ello enterré mis dientes en su yugular y perfore su piel, ella gimió como su último aliento entro en su cuerpo y yo bebí lo último de su sangre cálida, no fue mucho ya que la mayoría de ella salió por la herida de su abdomen, pero la que tome basto para saciarme.

Me separe de ella y sus ojos perdieron vida al igual que su corazón, me sentí dichoso y extasiado, matar era un placer que no se conseguía ni en el licor ni en el sexo, era un estado de éxtasis que envolvía mi cuerpo en una dicha que nada la podía remplazar. Solté el cuerpo de Amanda que cayó a mis pies, frio, pálido e inerte, perfecta, nunca había lucido más hermosa. Me limpie los restos de sangre de mis labios y de mis manos y cuando iba a marcharme escuche a los lejos que alguien aplaudió, me voltee rápidamente y me encontré con alguien que no veía desde la segunda guerra mundial.

— Klaus — musite perplejos de verlo delante de mí.

Había conocido a Klaus, en Alemania durante el invierno, había sido mi compañero de fiesta y de putas, de cierto modo llego a ser tan cercano a mi como lo era Ivan, pero en una toma de rehenes lo perdí, busque en cada campo de concentración de Alemania, pero nunca di con él, por lo cual le di por muerto. Sin embargó, unos días antes de viajar a Londres tome algunas de sus pertenencia en Múnich y fui hasta un lugar lejano y le hice un entierro digno de él.

Lo mire un poco más y lucia igual que hace 69 años, exactamente como lucia en el invierno de 1939 cuando recién comenzaba la guerra. Su cabello era de un rubio castaño claro y su piel era blanca como la de Amanda, sus ojos eran verdes y el nacimiento de su barba estaba bien cuidada, el seguía teniendo esa mirada picara y esa sonrisa lobuna que tenía hace 69 años atrás, todo en él era igual, parecía como si la vida y los años no le hubieran pasado.

— hola, Dimitri ¿Cuánto tiempo? — él me miro y me sonrió con calidez en sus ojos verdes.

No respondí, tenía las palabras atrancadas en mi garganta, solo camine hasta donde él y cuando lo tenía cara a cara lo abrace como si fuera mi hermano, el me devolvió el abrazo y rio a carcajadas, no podía creer que después de todo este tiempo mi amigo siguiera vivo y que me hubiera encontrado.

— también me alegro de verte, Dimitri.

— diría lo mismo, pero quiero saber ¿¡Cómo rayos estas aquí!? — pregunte. Quería llegar al grano de una vez y no darle vueltas al asunto, no todos los días te encontrabas con amigos que pensabas que habían muerto 69 años atrás.

— déjame te invito a un trago y te cuento un poco de mi historia — él miro el cadáver a nuestros pies y sonrió dejando ver sus afilados colmillos — hermosa chica, gran manjar el que te has dado.

Mire hacia donde yacía Amanda, y me encogí de hombros — olía mejor de lo que sabía, pero vamos, me muero por una buena copa de vino. Klaus, negó con la cabeza e inicio la marcha sacándonos de ese horrible callejón.

…

Llegamos a la calle 22 hanway street y estaba llena de gente y bullicio, los jóvenes despedían otra semana a la mejor manera, con sexo y alcohol. Klaus, entro en un pub y camino como si fuera suyo, lo seguí y él nos guio dentro de un privado, dentro de este había un gran sillón de cuero en forma de U y una mesa llena de chupitos y todo tipo de licor. Me deje caer sobre el sofa y Klaus hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

— ¿algo de beber? — él pregunto cómo una mujer de unos 30 años entro al reservado.

— Vodka Ruso — dije mirando a la mujer. Era linda, no esplendida, pero si podría ser un polvo rápido y un buen bocadillo.

— Ya lo has oído querida, tráenos una botella de Vodka — ella asintió y guiñándome un ojo se fue dejándonos solos.

— supongo que me dirás que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo ¿verdad? — él me miro y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

— igual que hace 69 años, nunca pierdes el tiempo en rodeos.

Me encogí de hombros y con indiferencia respondí — algunas costumbres nunca mueren, además, te creí muerto durante todo este tiempo.

— Y de cierta forma morí — Klaus, me giño un ojo como entro la mujer con nuestro trago y se marchó sin palabra alguna.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — nos serví una copa a cada una y no las bebimos sin miramientos ni pudor.

— en marzo de 1940 cuando los soldados tomaron la ciudad me reclutaron, tú estabas con esa rubia ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Miranda — respondí como recordé la Rubia que me hipnotizo por algunos Meses.

— Sí, ella era ardiente — ambos sonreímos ante los antiguos recuerdos — en fin, esa noche cuando los soldados me llevaron intente escribirte y decirte mi paradero, pero no fue fácil, todo fue demasiado rápido en un momento estaba abrochando mi cinturón y en el otro estaba en combate, todo paso muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta estaba muriendo en el campo de batalla.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te convirtió? — pregunte como servía otra copa. Él se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

— No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que era rubia y tenía los ojos de un verde jadee, era muy hermosa y me dijo que todo estaría bien y que cuando despertara no sentiría dolor, y efectivamente cuando desperté no sentía dolor, sentía mucha hambre, pero dolor no, en cambio me sentía fuerte y mis sentidos habían cambiado.

— ¿La mujer no te dijo nada?— Klaus, negó con la cabeza y prosiguió.

— Solo cuando me desperté tenía en el cuello esto y el recuerdo de sus ojos — Klaus saco de su cuello una medalla y me la paso, la tome en mis manos y la detalle, no era más grande que una moneda, por un lado había una escritura antigua y del otro lado había un dragón con pequeñas esmeralda, era el emblema Dragomir.

— dices que fue una señora, ¿verdad?

— sí, de unos 30 años más o menos y vestía un uniforme de enfermera. — sonreí con cariño, había sido Rhea.

Rhea había sido convertida tres años antes por su esposo Eric. Cuando contrajeron matrimonio, Rhea, era una enfermera suiza en ese entonces y en un viaje Eric la había conocido y se había enamorado de ella convirtiéndola en su esposa. Con el estallido de la segunda guerra mundial, Rhea, se inscribió en las filas como enfermera para ayudar a los heridos, pero no sin antes de pedirle permiso a Yeva para salvar a cuanto soldado pudiera convirtiéndolo en vampiro, mi abuela lo permitió con la condición que los soldados debían ser mayor de 25 y Rhea acepto.

— se quien lo hizo — dije sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de ser un demonio de la noche, Rhea, era un angel en todo el sentido de la palabra. Klaus, se inclinó hacia mí con los ojos abierto, algo me decía que llevaba muchos años intentando encontrar a la mujer de los ojos verdes.

— ¿la conoces? — pregunto con esperanza en su voz.

— su nombre es Rhea, Rhea Dragomir y pertenece a una de las 7 familias de nuestro mundo.

— ¿las 7 familias? — Él pregunto y yo asentí — mi nana me ha hablado sobre ellas, según se, la casa principal son los Belikov de Rusia — volví asentir.

— exacto, mi familia es la más antigua sobre el planeta — él miro a los ojos y pregunto.

— ¿Cuál es tu edad exactamente? — sonreí, Klaus, siempre había hecho la pregunta, pero nunca se la había respondido, sin embargo, no veía por qué no hacerlo ahora.

— 421 años — dije — aunque para los mundanos tengo 24 años.

— Bueno, eso sí que son muchos años amigos mío — él se dejó caer sobre su sillón asimilando todo, pero yo tenía una pregunta que hacerle:

— has dicho que tu nana te hablo de nosotros ¿Quién es ella y por qué sabe de nuestra existencia?

— ¿la verdad? no sé, aunque sí sé que ella no es como nosotros, pero tampoco es mundana, me reuní con ella en Tailandia cuando recién me convertí en esto y desde entonces no hay un solo día en el que ella envejezca, parece como si tuviera el elixir de la vida o algo así —su comentario me dio mucho que pensar, no era bruja por que las brujas envejecían y morían con los años y si no era vampiro ¿entonces que era?

— ¿esta ella aquí en Londres contigo? — pregunte, necesitaba mirarla y saber quién o qué era.

— Por supuesto, nunca viajo sin ella — él dijo y en esas entraron dos prostitutas ligeras de ropas y comenzaron a danzar sobre nosotros.

— ¿crees que puedo verle? — una mujer de piel almendra se colocó delante de mí y comenzó a danzar quitándose la bra y dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

— Por supuesto que sí, pero te advierto que no te dirá nada de lo que es o por que no muere u envejece — asenti y él se concentró en la puta que tenía delante de él

Mire a la mujer que tenía delante de mí y no pasada de los 25 años, era joven y podía decirse que bella, sin embargo la vida que llevaba le comenzaba a pasar factura y eso se le veía en su aspecto, las drogas acabaron con su piel que en un tiempo debió ser suave y cálida, y el sexo de mala cálida acabo con las curvas de aquel cuerpo, en sus ojos estaba el cansancio y el peso que parecía cargar en sus hombros. A mi lado vi como Klaus le arrancaba el corazón a la prostituta y lo tiraba a un lado, él sonreía con malicia y éxtasis.

— Me incomoda cuando su corazón late rápidamente por las drogas, arruinan mi cena — y si más tomo del cuello de la mujer hasta prácticamente arrancarle la cabeza y dejarla rodar hasta mis pies, mire a la mujer que tenía enfrente y seguía bailando, su estado de drogadicción era tan alto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su amiga o compañera yacía muerto a unos pies de nosotros sin corazón ni cabeza.

Me levante de mi asiento y patee la cabeza de la puta y esta fue a caer a los pies de Klaus quien la tomo y sentando el cadáver se la puso dando la alusión de que nunca se lo había arrancado. Acorrale a la mujer contra la pared y ella me miro con sus ojos vidriosos gracias a las drogas y una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en sus labios. Klaus, tenía razón en algo y era que el constante latido de su corazón me incomodaba, no era el bombeo normal y eso era frustrante, así que si más, se lo arranque, fue tan rápido que ella no registro lo que estaba pasando y cayo inerte a mis pies, levante el corazón en mi mano y vi como este latió unos segundos más hasta que la sangre no llego más y se detuvo por completo. Lo tire sobre el cadáver y lo patee abriéndome paso para salir.

— Debemos ir, necesito ver a tu nana — dije comenzando a caminar y a salir del privado.

— No podemos dejarlas aquí — mire a las dos mujeres y sin más saque un encendedor y regando un poco de vodka sobre sus cuerpos deje caer la llama sobre sus cuerpos creándose una fogata en unos segundos.

Klaus sonrió y salió conmigo activando la alarma de incendios para que las demás personas salieran, no era divertido matar las personas quemadas, era más placentero hacerlo con nuestras manos.

Salimos a la oscuridad de la noche, las calles estaba a rebosar. A lo lejos se oían las sirenas de las ambulancias y del carro de bomberos, todos estaban en un estado de embriaguez que no sabían que estaba pasado, triste, no tardaba para que la policía los captura y los llevara detenidos por beber antes de la edad permitida, sin embargo tampoco los culpaba.

Camine al lado de Klaus en un como silencio, Londres estaba sumido en una quietud impresionante, aunque las luces de los edificios emblemáticos bailaban dándole un poco de vida a la oscuridad que envolvía la ciudad.

Llegamos a Hampstead, barrio donde no vivía cualquier persona, Hampstead era un lugar donde las mujeres se vestían de diamantes y se bañaban en Chanel N5, un lugar donde los Audi era el auto que maneja la servidumbre. No me sorprendía que Klaus viviese aquí, siempre fue adulador sobre las cosas que tenía, siempre le gusto vivir a lo grande y con lo mejor.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa de ladrillos rojos, la típica fachada de las casas londinenses, fachada sencilla y techos a dos aguas, por fuera era modesta, pero estaba por seguro que por dentro seria el sueño de todo millonario. Recorrimos la escasa distancia que había hasta la entrada y Klaus de su bolsillo saco un llave abriendo la puerta y dejándome entrar.

Un olor a romero y algunas otras especies me lleno las fosas nasales, en los parlantes sonaba alguna melodía de Beethoven. Mire a mi alrededor y la casa tenía una decoración estilo victoriano dándole un aspecto más antiguo, no me extrañaría que las cosas fueran de la época victoriana y no una copia, cuando se vive tanto tiempo tendemos a guardar algunas cosas de cierta época.

— Klaus, ¿estás en casa? — una voz cálida se escuchó desde algún lugar de la casa, difícil decir de donde provenía gracias al tamaño de la casa.

— por supuesto nana, si no soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser? — Klaus sonrió con cariño, era la primera vez en la noche que su sonrisa lobuna no estaba presente y su aspecto era más como él una persona normal. Bajo la tenue luz que envolvía la sala de estar él lucia más como un humano y no como el sanguinario que iba por la vida descabezando a las personas.

Una mujer de unos 40 años salió de lo que parecía una cocina por los olores que desprendía de esta, mire la hora, 3:40 am, levante una ceja, ¿Quién cocina a las 3:40 am? Al parecer la nana de Klaus lo hacía y debía ser muy buena ya que la estancia olía de maravilla. La mire un poco y la detalle, era un poco alta, pero sin exagerar, casi de la estatura de mi madre, su piel era de un bronceado natural y sus ojos eran de color café, igualando al tono del chocolate al igual que su larga, espesa y sedosa melena. La mujer era hermosa y me atrevía a decir que compartía cierto parecido con alguien a quien yo conocía.

La mujer sonreía a Klaus con dulzura hasta que se percató de mi presencia, al principio ella me detallo como yo lo había hecho con ella, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, pero ella rápidamente la camuflo por una sonrisa calidad y cómplice de una broma privada que solo ella entendía.

— ¿pero dónde estás tus modales, Klaus? — ella camino hasta donde mí y me tendió una de sus manos — mucho gusto, soy Demetria — la mire un poco aturdido, solo en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre solo una vez y fue hace varios siglos atrás.

— Mucho gusto — dije tomando su mano más pequeña en la mia, su contacto era cálido y reconfortante — Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov.

— ¿Belikov? — ella pregunto y yo asenti — hace mucho años que no escuchaba ese apellido, tu apellido reina desde 2000 años A.C, es increíble que siga en pie — ella negó con su cabeza llena de diversión.

— no es tan increíble puesto que sabes de nosotros, así que debes saber por qué aún existe y sigue en pie.

— Tienes razón, sin embargo, hay más historia detrás de el de lo que realmente crees hijo, pero eso, eso no historia para una noche como esta — ella miro hacia la ventana y vi que había comenzado a llover, sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en los pensamientos — tan bien se por qué has venido esta noche — ella me miro y me sonrió como lo hacía Yeva cuando era más pequeño — y sí, yo tengo las respuestas que has estado buscando por meses.

— ¿Quién eres? — fue lo único que logre preguntar, su familiaridad, su calidez y ese toque maternal me hacían creer que la conocía de algún lugar.

— alguien que ha esperado por ti durante más de tres mil años — Demetria dijo y comenzó alejarse hacia la planta superior. Yo mire a Klaus y él se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que estaba igual de confundido que yo.

— será mejor que la sigas, si de algo estoy seguro que nana no habla sin sentido.

Sin más, seguí el paso de Demetria y llegue a la planta de arriba, todo era igual que en la planta principal, todo tenía un aire victoriano y de buen gusto. Camine sobre el piso de mármol pulido y llegue a la última habitación. Al ingresar lo primero que note fue el olor a incienso y cera ya que toda la habitación estaba baña por la suave luz de las velas, la habitación estaba llena de candelabros, sillas de maderas y cortinas de ceda, no había camas, pero si había una gran mesa de madera tallada en todo el centro con varios libros, a los laterales de la habitación había varios estantes con cientos de libros con sus pieles de cueros y otros más antiguos llegando a ser pergaminos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunte mirando fascinado a mi alrededor, había tantas cosas de tantas épocas que me daba miedo tocar algo y que se hiciera polvo.

— un recuerdo, una historia, un sucedo — ella miro alrededor de la habitación deteniéndose por ultimo en mi — aquí está la historia de mi familia, las profecías de tu abuela, los castigos de Dios a los de tus especies y por ultimo… — ella se quitó de su cuello un relicario de oro con forma ovalada y en su parte frontal con una rosa tallada, era idéntico al relicario de Roza— la respuesta a la vida de tu esposa.

Tome el relicario en mis manos y lo detalle, era exactamente igual al que le di a Rose recién nacida, la textura, la forma y hasta las rosas eran iguales, era como si los dos relicarios hubieran sido creados por las misma persona.

— ¿Quién te lo dio? — pregunte.

— Tu abuela — ella lo tomo de mi mano y se lo coloco de nuevo en su cuello — hace muchos años mi hijo creo dos relicarios iguales, fueron creados para dos amantes que se amaban más allá de donde llega la compresión humana y divina, era un regalo para su mujer que esperaba su primogénito — los ojos de Demetria se volvieron tormentoso de un momento a otro y continuo — lo que mi hijo no sabía era que nunca llegaría a dárselo, ya que tiempo atrás él había tomado una mala decisión, él había entregado su alma a un ser oscuro convirtiéndose angel de su legión — Demetria negó con su cabeza, — pero a pesar de ser algo siniestro y temible él aun amaba, amaba a tal punto que rompió las reglas del cielo y el infierno y se enamoró perdidamente de quien no debía y la reclamo como suya.

— Mi abuela — dije, no necesitaba escuchar más, la historia me la sabía al derecho y al revés.

— exactamente, tu abuela, tu abuela fue la mujer por la cual mi hijo rompió toda regla estipulada.

— eso no explica los relicarios, ni el hecho de por qué tú tengas uno y mi esposa tuviera el otro.

— ese es el punto al que quiero llegar — ella camino hasta donde mí y dejo caer un libro pesado abriéndolo y dejando al descubierto el dibujo de los dos relicarios — los relicarios fueron construidos la noche de todos los santos bajo la luna llena, mi hijo junto a tu abuela los hechizaron con el poder de la luna haciendo que todo aquel que usara el relicario fuera invisible ante los ojos de la muerte, la magia que envuelve el relicario es activaba por medio de una gota de sangre de un vampiro por que la mitad de la magia que lo envuelve es magia oscura.

''cuando tus abuelos terminaron de encantar ambos relicarios, tu abuelo se prendió en llamas, era el castigo de Dios, aunque tú debes sabes esa historia — asentí y ella prosiguió — cuando tu abuelo cayo inerte en el suelo una sola gota de su sangre se impregno en el relicario que tenía en su mano activando la magia, así que todo aquel que lo usara seria invisible ante los ojos de la muerte, y si llegaba a morir usando el relicario podría volver ya que la muerte no tendría su alma''

— Espera — dije un poco confundido — ¿A qué te refieren con que puede volver?

— Dimitri, cuando Rose murió ella no llevaba a tu hijo dentro de sí, por eso cuando la daga atravesó su piel la criatura murió, por que ninguna magia lo protegía, si el niño hubiese sido engendrado por ambos, ninguno mal le hubiese pasado y aunque su madre hubiera caído en la inconciencia su corazón hubiera seguido latiendo sin importa la daga que entro en su piel.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Si ese niño no era mío ¿entonces de quién era?

— cuando Rose, cumpliera 18 años debía tomar una decision, ella debía decidir donde quería estar, si con los de tu especie o con Dios, pero desde siglos atrás Dios sabía cuál era la decisión que su tercer angel no nacido tomaría y lucifer vio esto, por lo cual intento persuadir a Rose de que se uniese a él haciéndole creer que el poder que adquiriría sería más grande que el de Dios, de cierta forma lucifer quería mostrarle a Dios que a pesar de crear seres perfecto estos eran ambiciosos y lo traicionarían, pero Rose nunca lo quiso de esa forma, ella solo quería poder estar a tu lado, y lucifer enfureció y en uno de sus sueños planto la semilla dentro del vientre de tu esposa… — ella se detuvo un segundo mirándome con pesar en sus ojos — cuando él planto la semilla en el vientre de tú esposa mato a tu primogénito, Rose sí estuvo embarazada tuyo, pero al él plantar a su hijo el feto murió.

— ¿me estás diciendo que él mato a mi hijo? — me deje caer en la silla más cercana, me faltaba el aire, todo esto era confuso y sin sentido, nada de esto podía ser verdad.

— sí, lo siento mucho Dimitri, pero la historia no termina ahí — asenti y ella prosiguió — la profecía decía muy claro que el demonio debía morir por el angel, y así fue, sé que Rose te dijo que tú eras el angel, pero no era así, ella también estaba equivocada, aunque cuando se casaron ambos pasaron a formar parte de la otra, por lo cual cuando ella murió una parte de ti también lo hizo.

'' pero sin embargo, la profecía se cumplido, Rose era complemento tanto de angel como demonio ya que dentro de su vientre estaba la semilla del mal, cuando la daga atravesó su cuerpo el feto murió protegiendo a su madre, a pesar de ser encubado por el mal, él bebe sintió que su madre estaba en peligro, por lo cual cuando el cuerpo de Rose fue herido él bebe uso como escudo su débil cuerpo y la daga dio en su pequeño corazón y la profecía se cumplido, el demonio había muerto por el angel.

Estaba pálido y puedo decir que un poco sudoroso, todo estos siglos habíamos estado equivocados, no debía morir por Rose, ni Rose debía morir por mí, sino un bebe, su bebe, que aunque no fuese creado por ella la amo de tal manera que se fue contra su propio padre para cuidar a su madre, la criatura se había sacrificado por ella.

— si lo que dices es enserio ¿Por qué Rose está muerta? — Demetria sonrió, algo me decía que esta era la parte que estaba esperado.

— ella no está muerta, si así fuera, Yeva, la tendría en su poder, pero no es así, porque Rose es invisible ante los ojos de ella como lo soy yo.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— cuando mi hijo murió, Yeva, me dio el relicario volviéndome invisible, por eso no muero ni envejezco y el otro te lo dio a ti y es el que Rose lleva hasta el día de hoy en su cuello, tú, cuando ella era bebe lo impregnaste con tu sangre activando la magia que había y desde ese día Rose ha sido invisible ante los ojos de Yeva, su alma se encuentra en algún lugar vagando y esperando a que la recuperes.

—… _Cuando estés listo y puedas ver más allá de la tristeza búscame y me encontraras, tú me trajiste a la vida 17 años atrás cuando me encontraste en un mugroso callejón, puedes traerme de nuevo, hazme visible a la vida o en su caso a la muerte, deja que mi alma encuentre el ancla de la muerte y ese día volveré a ti, pero eres tu quien tiene el poder, tú me has hecho invisible hace tanto tiempo atrás, que es hora de que sea visible de nuevo, llego la hora de volver a nacer. Mientras eso sucede, quiero que sepas que te amo y que te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, búscame y te aseguro que me encontraras_ _._ — recordé las palabras de Rose en su carta '' _es hora de que sea visible de nuevo, llego la hora de volver a nacer''_ — deja que mi alma encuentre el ancla — musite, vi que Demetria me estaba mirando esperando que lograra encajar todo los rompe cabezas.

Si Yeva no sabía del alma de Rose, era porque aún no la había encontrado, era porque no la podía ver ni sentir, era porque 17 años yo le había puesto el relicario y la había ocultado de ella para que ningún mal le tocara, pero si Rose no había regresado era porque tampoco podía ver a Yeva, ninguna era capaz de encontrarse a mitad de camino, Rose no había podido encontrar el… mis ojos se abrieron como me llego la realización.

— el ancla — musite — Yeva, es el ancla, para Rose poder volver a su cuerpo debe ser por medio de Yeva y si mi abuela no la encuentra es porque Rose aun lleva el collar que la hace invisible ante sus ojos, pero eso no explica por qué Yeva aún no se lo ha quitado — dije furioso de repente, todo estos meses y ella no había dicho nada o había por lo menos intentando retirar el relicario.

— ella no puede retirarlo Dimitri, solo la persona que la hizo invisible puede volver a mostrar su alma ante los ojos de la muerte.

— si lo que dices es correcto, eso significa que tú… — me detuve, no fui capaz de terminar la idea.

— exacto, si algo llegara a pasarme quedaría en el limbo de por vida, solo mi hijo podría devolverme a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué corres el riesgo? — la mire y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas.

— porque cuando tu abuela me dio el collar me prometió que volvería a ver a mi hijo, en ese entonces no le entendía, pero esta noche veo que ella tenía la razón — Demetria abrió el relicario y en él había una foto pintada mia o eso pensé yo— era tu abuelo, Gregorio, mi hijo, eres la reencarnación exacta de él y solo por el hecho de volver a ver el rostro de mi hijo en mi bisnieto valió la pena esperar los tres mil años — ella se acercó a mí y me acaricio el rostro — esperaría otros tres mil si eso significa volver a ver los ojos de mi hijo.

— Gracias — musite tomándola en mis brazos — me has devuelto la esperanza.

— y tú me has devuelto a mi hijo. — me separe de ella y la bese en la frente.

— ¿volveremos a vernos? — pregunte esperanzado.

— eso tenlo por seguro, pero ahora tu esposa te espera, ya es hora de que regrese a casa. — ella me sonrió y me beso como toda abuela lo hace con sus nietos, cálido y cariñoso — pronto nos veremos, hijo, y ese día nadie más volverá a separar nuestras familias. —La bese por última vez con la promesa de vernos y salí en busca de mi esposa.

…

El viaje a casa fue eterno o así lo quise ver, la primavera estaba a puertas de terminarse, odie que fuera de las estaciones más corta, la amaba y Rose también, aunque tristemente este año se la perdió, tenía la esperanza de que en los próximos siglos fueran diferente. El auto estaciono enfrente de la casa, no había cambiado mucho en los últimos seis meses, mejor dicho no había cambiado nada desde 1587 que yo nací, todo seguía igual, hermoso e intocable.

El auto freno y me baje corriendo, pase por los jardines y vi que en todo los rosales estaba mi abuela tomando una taza de café, no falto hacer ruido, en el momento en que llegue hacia donde estaba ella ya me había percibido.

— Veo que has encontrado las respuestas — ella me miro con sus ojos de un color dorado y una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿funcionara? — pregunte, de repente me sentía temeroso de que todo fuera una mentira.

— tendrás que ir y averiguarlo.

No basto más, corrí por los campos que separaban la propiedad de la cripta familiar, el camino se me hizo más largo de lo que recordaba, todo el campo estaba lleno de flores y exquisitos olores, a lo lejos vi la construcción de piedra y vi como la vida salvaje tomaba posesión de ella llenándola de flores y vida.

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta de golpe, todo estaba en silencio y la única luz que entraba era la que los vitrales pintando de santos dejaban pasar. En todo el centro de la cripta esta su ataúd lleno de flores frescas, inundando el lugar con ricos aromas, dos veladoras estaba encendidas a ambos lados haciendo brillar el pulido ataúd.

Sin perder tiempo camine y en 7 pasos estaba a lado de donde yacía mi esposa, mis manos estaba temblando y puedo decir que mi corazón estaba acelerado, aunque eso era poco probable, aunque lo sintiera así. Tomando una respiración profunda y con ambas manos levante la tapa de ataúd revelando a mi esposa.

La primera impresión fue que su cuerpo estaba intacto, su piel estaba tersa y su cabello era sedoso y brillante, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ella solo estuviera tomando una siesta de la cual en cualquier momento iba a despertar, su vestido blanco no tenía una mancha y entre sus manos tenía una sola rosa roja, la misma rosa que le había dejado el día en que pensé que la había perdido para siempre, estaba igual que ella, seguía intacta, roja, grande y llena de vida, era como si el otoño y el invierno no la hubieran tocado jamás.

Mire su cuello y allí estaba el relicario que le había dado 18 años atrás. Con manos temblorosas lo tome en mis manos y sentí la magia fluir por mis venas, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, la magia seguía igual, como desde el día en que mis abuelos lo crearon; no quería perder más tiempo por lo cual de un solo jalón el broche del relicario cedió y este se desprendió del cuerpo de Rose, la rosa tallada se convirtió en rojo y dos gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el pecho de mi esposa, lo mire y al cabo de unos minutos no había nada, la sangre había sido absorbida por la piel.

Espere, espere y espere y nada paso, Rose seguía profunda en el sueño de la muerte, ella no abrió sus ojos ni su pecho se inflo para tomar aire, tal vez era demasiado tarde, tal vez ella ya se había ido para siempre. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por mis ojos, la sangre de las miles de víctimas que había matado en estos seis meses se arremolinaron en mis ojos y cayeron sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa. Era la hora de dejarla ir, o tal vez era la hora de reunirme con ella, no sabría decirlo. Me incline sobre su cuerpo y deposite un último beso, el beso del adiós y del perdón por no haber podido hacer más por ella y emprendí mi marcha.

Avance dos pasos, quizás tres, pero no estaba muy seguro ya que mi mente estaba en otro lugar, eso, hasta que la habitación dejo de estar en silencio, me detuve abruptamente e intente escuchar, el único ruido perceptible era el de alguien tomando aire como si la vida se le fuese en ello, con el corazón en la garganta me di vuelta para encontrarme con algo que jamás pensé que volvería a ver, Rose, mi hermosa y dulce Rose, estaba sentada mirando directamente hacia mí.

* * *

Bueno, quiero empezar diciendo ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Euda! estas vieja, Nah, hahaha, estas en los mejores años de la adolescencia por lo cual te disfrútalos (es una orden) y las escenas de sangre y muerte en este capítulo las hice pensando en ti y en tu retorcido sentido del humor, ¡Disfrútalas!

Ahora, mis amores espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y me digan lo que piensan de el, ¿se esperaban las revelaciones?¿alguna sabia lo que iba pasar? y si, Dimitri tiene una bisabuela y si,gracias a ella Rose sobrevivió.

Ahora, ya que la historia llega a su fin, dos capítulos mas (creo) y listo, quería saber como les pareció la historia ¿les gusto?¿la odiaron? ¿fue muy cliché? o ¿muy predecible los escenarios y las circunstancias? me encantaría que me dijeran realmente lo que sintieron al leerla y si realmente valió la espera de los capítulos (por que admito que me tomo casi un año escribirla) por que aunque el primero capitulo fue publicado en enero, este realmente se escribió desde noviembre que fue cuando nació la idea para esta historia, por lo cual quiero y espero que compartan sus opiniones conmigo.

Espero les guste y me hagan saber absolutamente todo lo que piensan de ella, fue con todo mi amor, y nos leemos pronto. Besos mis hermosas.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy.**

De la realidad a los sueños existe una delgada línea, a veces los sueños son tan lucidos que llegamos a creer que son reales, de que son esa realidad alternativa que vivimos y experimentamos al cerrar los ojos, ¿pero quién dice cuál es la verdad y cuál es la fantasía creada en nuestros subconscientes cuando no somos dueños de nuestros propios pensamientos?

Mi abuela siempre ha dicho que los sueños son esa parte de vida que anhelamos poder ser y poder poseer, pero que a la vez tenemos miedo de adquirir, ¿pero si los sueños son eso, que son las pesadillas? Con los años aprendí que las pesadillas son esa parte oscura de nuestro subconsciente que cuando más débil estas sale a relucir poniéndote los pelos de punta, las pesadillas son los peores temores de las personas, pero la cual se acaba al abrir los ojos y vuelves a la realidad que habitas.

Pero no por despertar no quiere decir que las pesadillas terminan ahí, en la realidad existen situaciones que se pueden a semejar a una pesadilla, o en mi caso, a una real tortura. Cuando cuidas, enseñas, y llegas a amar a alguien incondicionalmente no quieres que se te valla, y más cuando la escoges para ser tu compañera, cuando unes tu vida a la de ella y se vuelven uno solo, cuando eso sucede y la llegas a perder sientes que una parte de tu vida se fue para siempre y que por más que vivas y pasen los años esa parte de ti estará muerta hasta que se vuelva a encontrar con lo que necesita.

Y ese día llego.

La mire y entrecerré mis ojos, no por que viera borroso, o no sé. Mi cara se sentía húmeda, pero no sé si era por mis lágrimas o el sudor que apareció por todo mi cuerpo, no sabría decirlo. Allí, sentada en su última morada estaba mi niña, mi amante, mi todo mirándome con sus ojitos abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho se elevaba con cada toma de aire y su corazón volvió a latir, ya no se cuchaba ese horrible silencio sepulcral que envolvía la estancia en la que estaba, su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado intentado abastecer de sangre cada rincón de cuerpo.

— Dimitri.

 _Esa voz, su voz._

Cerré mis ojos y me deleite con aquella sencilla, pero potente palabra. Su voz salió un poco carrasposa, pero era de ella, era la prueba más fina de que ella estaba aquí y estaba con vida. La mire y más lagrimas salían de mis ojos manchando mi camisa, ríos de sangre salían por mis ojos, pero los ignoraba, ignoraba como las voces de las miles de vida que había arrancado sonaban en mi cabeza y me reprochaban sus muertes, pero seguí ignorándolas, lo único que tenía cabida a mi atención en este momento era mi hermosa y perfecta Roza.

— Dimitri, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — ella pregunto mirando con temor el ataúd, la flor que tenía en sus manos la tiro contra el piso y esta de inmediato se marchito.

— Roza — musite como a los dos segundo estaba a su lado, la tome en mis brazos y la saque de aquel horrible lugar, ella me abrazo, su calor envolvió mi cuerpo frio y su corazón se igualo al mío, a pesar de que mantenía su ritmo lento podía jurar que mi corazón se había acelerado como cuando era humano — realmente eres tú — la separe de mí y la mire cada detalle, era igual que como lo recordaba, su piel suave y acaramelada, sus ojos brillosos, que aunque, no poseían su color original, podía ver que aún eran los ojos que había aprendió amar.

Ella me miro confundida y un poco divertida — por supuesto que soy yo, ¿Quién más podría ser tonto? — ella me dio su risa sarcástica y la ame un poco más, sin esperar selle mis labios con los de ella y la plenitud fue completa, mi otra mitad estaba completa.

Ella me beso entre risas sin entender lo que pasaba, el enlace volvió, ya mi mente no se sentía vacía, aunque, a diferencia de mis pensamientos, los suyos eran de completa confusion, pero la principal era porque había estado en un maldito ataúd ¿acaso pensaban enterrarla viva? No soporte la risa que me surgió y me separe de ella, me reí por primera vez en meses, pero estaba vez fue real, no fue esa risa forzada o lobuna que siempre daba, esta era una risa de plenitud, de esa que surge sin saber dónde y te hace doler el estómago y soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¿de qué te ríes? — ella me miro con confusion y arrugo su nariz la cual estaba salpicada por unas pocas pecas casi imperceptible para los humanos. Rose, miro hacia el ataúd y su cara de repulsión y un poco de susto volvió — Dimitri ¿Qué hacía ahí?

La mire y la risa se esfumo, ahora todo era muy serio, su mente pasaba escenarios un poco absurdos, otros un poco feo y otros que eran simplemente horripilantes. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos intentando descifrar si lo que me preguntaba era real, de si era real que no se acordaba de lo que paso, y si, su mente era una hoja en blanco en los 6 meses que había pasado, era como si algo bloqueara sus recuerdos, ni la fatídica noche estaba presente allí en su memoria.

— ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso en los últimos seis meses?

Ella negó con la cabeza pero se detuvo abruptamente — ¿Cómo que los últimos 6 meses?

— Rose, has estado _fuera_ por los últimos 6 meses — ella me miro y me miro y continuo mirándome, su mente era una hoja en blanco, aproveche su silencio y la puse en el suelo aunque no la solté en ningún momento y de repente una carcajada se escuchó, mi ceño se frunció, definitivamente no sabía que le pasaba. — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— Dimitri, lo que dices no tiene sentido, es imposible que haya estado fuera 6 meses.

— ¿realmente no recuerdas nada? — ella negó con su cabeza y añadió:

— lo último que se, es que estábamos en Turquía, en la cama, haciendo el amor — ella paso las manos por mi camisa y comenzó a soltar los botones — recuerdo que me dijiste que me lo harías de tal manera que al otro día no sería capaz de caminar — Rose, depositó un beso en mi pecho y mi cuerpo vibro, imágenes de esa noche llegaron a mi mente — recuerdo que lo hicimos como nunca, en la mesa, el baño, la cama, en frente de la chimenea y por finalizar en el balcón bajo la luz de la luna.

Rose, continuo besando mi pecho y pasando sus manos sobre mi pantalón, su tacto se sentía tan bien y sobre todo después de 6 meses sin hacerle el amor, sus labios cálidos se encontraron sobre mi corazón y deposito un solo beso allí que me devolvió los sentido, sus manos iban por la hebilla de mi cinturón, pero yo tome amabas en mis manos, ella me miro frunciendo su ceño y dándome un puchero, era hermosa.

— No creas que no te deseo, porque lo hago, más de lo que imaginas — atraje su cintura y ella sintió lo listo que estaba para ella, de sus labios salió un tierno gemido como su cuerpo se estremeció — pero en tu cabeza hay una laguna metal que no puedo ignorar.

— entonces explícame y así podremos divertirnos un poco.

— no es tan fácil como crees Rose, has estado ausente estos 6 meses y no se ni siquiera donde has estado.

— ¡quieres dejar de decir que he estado afuera, estoy aquí ¿o no? Como es posible que tú, que eres mi esposo, no supiera donde estuve los últimos seis meses, ¿sabes lo ilógico que eso suena?! — ella salió de mis brazos enojada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del panteón.

— Rose, moriste — eso la detuvo, su mano quedo suspendida sobre el pomo de las puertas de cristal, su cuerpo se tensó y muy lentamente se fue dando la vuelta.

— ¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible, no puede ser verdad, estoy aquí — con su mano hizo un gesto abarcando la habitación dándole énfasis a su respuesta. Camine hasta donde ella y cuando la tenía enfrente la mire a los ojos y procedí a contarle:

— Hace 6 meses, una noche antes de tu cumpleaños, Nathan, te apuñalo, yo mate a su amante y él quería venganza — me detuve un momento tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta, desde su muerte había suprimido esos recuerdos y ciertamente no era fácil sacarlos a relucir — pero tú te has interpuesto entre nosotros y el puñal entro en ti.

— eso no aclara el que yo haya muerto, no puedo morir.

— en eso es tienes razón, pero el puñal con el que fuiste herida, fue creado del roble de árbol más viejo sembrado y la legión de demonios lo había impregnado con su sangre volviéndolo mortal hacia cualquier persona que hiriera, sea humano, vampiro o… o tú. — Ella me miro de nuevo no captando mis palabras — Rose — camine un poco más hacia ella — la profecía fue cumplida, el demonio murió por el angel.

— eso es imposible, yo… yo no soy un demonio ¿o sí? — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas manchando sus mejillas de sangre, la tome en mis brazos y la acune.

— Por supuesto que no lo eres— dije contra su cabello.

— Pero, la profecía… en ella decía…— ella detuvo y me miro.

—…Que el demonio debe morir por el angel, y así fue — la tristeza volvió al recordar las palabras de mi bisabuela.

— y si yo morí eso significa que… — ella no fue capaz de continuar, yo no tenía las palabras para decir que su hijo, nuestro hijo había muerto para darle cabida en su vientre para encubar la semilla del mal.

— No puedo explicarlo — le dije atragantándome con las palabras — pero puedo mostrártelo.

Cerré mis ojos y abrí la mente, busque los recuerdos de esa trágica noche y comenzaron a fluir sin esfuerzo alguno, uno por uno se hicieron presente en nuestras mentes, ella siendo secuestrada por Galina, la fiesta, el padre de Alina, el odio de Galina, el estado de su cuerpo, la muerte de Gabrielle, la furia de Nathan, el latido extra que emanaba de su cuerpo y del cual habíamos sido ajenos, por último, el puñal atravesando su cuerpo y el de la criatura alumbro sus pensamiento y ella grito diciendo:

— ¡Parad! — Ella cayó a mis pies llorando — lo recuerdo todo — Rose, levanto su mirada y me miro con sus ojos surcados de sangre. — ¿nuestro h… nuestro hijo murió? — ella llevo sus manos a su abdomen y lloro más difícil. Asenti con la cabeza y con voz baja dije:

— _él_ lo arrebato de tu vientre para encubar su semilla.

— ¡oh mi Dios, todo esto es mi culpa! — eso fue lo último que ella resistió como se desarmo y se lamentó, podía sentir como algo se quebraba en su interior, no soporte verle así y me arrodille a sus pies y la tome en mis brazos.

— nada es tú culpa, Roza, nadie exceptuando _él_ la tiene — la mecí en mis brazos como cuando era una niña pequeña y corría asustada, ella lloro, se lamentó y sobre todo se culpó — Shhh, todo ha pasado, todo termino — nada más al terminar esa frase su cuerpo se tensó y un poco de su calor se perdió.

Rose, se apartó de mí y miro hacia los cristales de la puerta, la noche por fin había llegado y a pesar de ser una noche de primavera el cielo se tornó oscuro y turbio, era igual que la noche que ella murió.

— Esto aún no ha terminado — ella me miro a los ojos con pesar — aún queda una última batalla.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — Pregunte — Galina está muerta y Nathan…— no sabía que fue de Nathan, pero lo último que supe fue que Adrian y Yeva se encargaron de él — y Nathan estará en algún lugar muy lejos donde no te pueda volver a lastimar.

— No es Nathan al que me refiero — ella miro mis ojos y hablo: — Cuando morí no fui a ningún lado, fue como si estuviese en un mundo paralelo, todo era igual, solo que yo estaba sola, camine por días enteros, pero nunca llegaba a ningún lado, todas las casa estaban habitadas y una que otra tenia las luces encendidas y la comida servida, pero jamás encontré a nadie aparte de yo.

— ¿una realidad alternativa? — ella se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

— puede ser, aunque a veces creía que estaba soñando. En fin, pasaron unos días, meses ¿Qué se yo? Y en una noche de luna llena apareció ella — sentí su cuerpo estremecerse y su piel se erizo. — ¿sabes? pensé que los fantasma no eran reales, que los demonios solo existían en las pesadillas — ella sonrió negando con la cabeza — es ilógico cuando una parte de mi es un demonio.

— No digas eso — la interrumpí y ella me sonrió.

— Lo somos, aunque no como esa mujer — ella volvió a mirar hacia el cielo que se divisaba a través de los cristales — era muy hermosa debo admitir. Era un poco más alta que yo, su piel era morena más bien clara y tenía una cabellera china tan larga que se perdía entre la brea que la cubría, al principio me sentí muy emocionada de encontrar alguien en aquel lugar, ya no estaba sola, y tal vez ella sabía cómo salir de aquel infierno que estaba viviendo, que equivocada estaba.

'' cuando me acerque a ella y vi su rostro fue como si la fantasía y todo lo mágico se perdiera, su piel era tan lozana que parecía mármol y tenía facciones delicada, pero sus ojos — ella se estremeció un poco más — sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la brea que la rodeaba y en ellos se podía ver el lamento y sufrimiento de muchas criaturas vivientes, y cuando sonrió, su rostro se transformó de lo puro a lo escalofriante, era como si las pesadillas cobraran vida… y así fue — una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y yo la limpie, ella hablaba, pero su mente parecía tan lejos de aquí — ella se convirtió en mi infierno personal.''

— ¿te hizo daño, sufriste por su culpa? — pregunte. Sentí que la sangre me hervía, estaba seguro de lo que haya sido fue real y no sueño o un espejismo.

— si te refieres a que si me toco, no, no lo hizo, pero hubiera preferido que lo hubiera echo. Durante mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto, ella se metía día tras día a mi mente y jugaba con mis pensamientos, en muchas escenas todos morían de una manera sanguinaria y ella me hacía creer que yo era la que los mataba, me hacía creer que al despertar solo tenía sed de vuestra sangré y los mate y durante todo ese tiempo morí, día tras día mi corazón se detenía y pensé que por fin iba a encontrar paz y reunirme contigo, pero no, al salir el sol del día siguiente volvía despertar y la veía a mi lado y la tortura comenzaba, siempre fue diferente, pero al final del día tu cabeza terminaba a mis pies, tus ojos vacíos y tu voz me repetía una y otra vez porque lo había hecho, porque te había traicionado. — Ella sollozo pegándose a mi cuerpo — y yo no entendía por qué lo hacía, yo no sabía ni como lo hacía y siempre intente salvarte, pero al final yo era la causa de tu muerte.

— Oye — levante su rostro para que me mirara — nada de ese mundo es real, todo quedo allí, estas a salvo en mis brazos. — ella me abrazo, sin embargo, su historia no había acabado.

— antes de abrir mis ojos y verte, ella sonrió y hablo, fue la primera vez que escuche su voz y era como si mil agujas traspasara mi piel, ella estaba enojada y dijo '' _¿sabes por qué hago todo esto, lo sabes?_ Y yo negaba, asustada, eran tan horrible, sus ojos solo mostraban rabia, su voz solo destilaba veneno y sus manos eran como si quisieran tocarme, pero nunca lo hizo, al parecer no podía.

— ¿te dijo porque lo hacía? — pregunte como sobe su cabellera. Rose, recitó las palabras como un guion, como si cada una se le hubiera incrustado en su cabeza como un tatuaje:

— _eres la peor escoria que conozco, él es mío, pero te prefirió a ti, esta obsesionado contigo y por ello su amor me quito, ha plantado a mi hijo en tu vientre asegurándose que al tú dar a luz llevara tu sangre y que tu amor por la criatura fuera tan grande que no fueras capas de alejarte de ella y aceptaras unirte a él, porque él se enamoró del angel, porque él se perdió en tu belleza y te quiso solo para él y me arrebato a mi hijo, lo saco de mi vientre y te lo regalo_ — Rose, negó con la cabeza y continuo — _y aunque aquí no te pueda tocar, en tu mundo si, en tu realidad puedo dañarte cuanto yo desee-_ recuerdo que la mujer miro hacia el cielo y sonrió – _por fin tu amado encontró la manera de llevarte de regreso –_ ella me miro de nuevo y era como si esos ojos oscuros penetraran mi alma, sentí tanto frio y era como si la muerte volviera abrazarme – _aun no entiendo por qué los enamoras, no eres más que otro angel caído, otra ramera con cara de santa; pero no te preocupéis princesa, nos veremos y será pronto y cuando me veas sabrá que soy yo, que soy…_ — Rose se paró abruptamente, algo me dijo que iba a conocer el nombre de aquella mujer, pero algo o alguien la detuvo.

Sin percatarme ella corrió y salió por las puertas del panteón, me costó dos segundos recuperarme de la confusion y perseguirla, era más rápida que yo, pero la perseguí, ella dejaba su aroma impregnado en el viento, corrió hacia el bosque y me detuve, ella nunca entraba allí, ella siempre le había tenido miedo a ese bosque, de pequeña ella decía que el roble antiguo que había ahí albergaba antiguas y horrorosas criaturas que la quería tirar al precipicio, y aunque ella entraba al bosque de vez en cuando nunca lo hizo en esa parte.

Sin embargo, la seguí y no me detuve a pensar. Corrí tras ella y sentía como las ramas golpeaban mi piel y una que otra herida aparecía, pero rápidamente se curaba, corrí por ¿5 minutos? ¿10? No sabría decirlo, pero fuera el tiempo que fuera se sintió eterno.

Llegue al final de bosque, el viejo roble apareció y detrás el acantilado, del árbol emanaba brea y de este salían lamentos, los sonidos me hacía estremecer, parecía que provinieran del infierno, a pesar de la brisa el calor abrazador envolvía el ambiente.

En frente de mi estaba Rose, mirando frenéticamente hacia ambos lados, su mirada era frenética y hasta donde yo estaba podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, si continuaba así sufriría un paro cardiaco. La sentí gemir y mire hacia el principio del acantilado, de allí emergía una mujer, con su piel morena clara y larga cabellera, ella vestía todo de negro y sus pies estaban sumergidos en la brea, camino hasta donde Rose y pensé que ella se alejaría, pero no, en cambio la espero a pesar de su miedo.

— es bueno verte, _Roza_ — ella sonrió dejando al descubierto un conjunto de dientes afilados.

— Γιουλιάνα — Rose dijo, su voz vacilo un poco, pero no dio un paso hacia atrás, Rose estaba decidida a dar la batalla.

— es bueno verte, debo admitir que luces mejor en esta dimensión — la mujer miro hacia atrás y me vio — y debo admitir que es más guapo de lo que he visto en tus recuerdos — ella volvió su mirada a Rose y una de sus manos se apoyó en su mejilla, un escozor se sintió en mi piel y Rose grito en lamento, la mujer retiro su mano y sonrió — eso está mejor — ella se deleitó.

— Es hora de que actúes, esta guerra es tuya — mire hacia mi lado y vi a mi abuela, tan serena y pulcra como siempre.

— si doy un paso, Rose estará muerta — dije. La mujer estaba demasiado cerca de ella, no me daría tiempo de llegar.

— ¿Qué es el tiempo? ¿Un minuto? ¿Un segundo? Cuando se trata de salvar a la mujer que amas, un segundo hace la diferencia y tú solo necesita milésimas, y todo abra terminado — Rose, grito y vi que estaba arrodillada lamentándose de dolor, su cuerpo estaba lleno de llagas y quemaduras y la mujer solo sonreía como tocaba su piel.

— Γιουλιάνα (Yuliana) — llame, ella se detuvo y me miro sonriendo.

— Δημήτρη (Dimitri) — ella me dedico una mirada lobuna como paso por el lado de Rose y comenzo a caminar hasta donde mi — Απολαμβάνετε την παράσταση; Οφείλω να ομολογήσω ότι φαίνεται καλύτερα με αυτόν τον τρόπο. (¿Disfrutando el espectáculo? debo admitir que luce mejor así.)

— μην το πάρουν πάνω της, είμαι ο ένοχος της ζωής της και αυτή είναι εδώ, αν κάποιος σας βασανίζει που μου επιτρέψατε να ζήσουν. (No te desquites con ella, yo soy el culpable de su vida y de que ella este aquí, si alguien debes torturar es a mí por permitirle vivir)— ella se lo pensó por un momento y luego sus ojos cambiaron y se volvieron un poco más peligrosos.

— έχετε δίκιο (tienes razón) — ella camino hasta donde mi dispuesta hacerme daño— έχετε δίκιο, για σας είναι ότι κατοικεί ο σκυλιών. (Por ti es que la perra vive.)

— αν και δεν θα πρέπει να είναι βέβαιος ότι θα κερδίσει, θα see'm πιο έξυπνοι από ό, τι (aunque no debes estar confiada en que me vencerás, veras soy más inteligente que tú) — dije sonriendo, eso la enfureció más.

— Μια εάν (¿A si?) — Ella pregunto macabramente y entre dientes dijo —θα δούμε (ya lo veremos)

Y con eso ella corrió hacia donde mí, pero antes de poder tocarme, una de mis manos entro en contacto contra su corazón y la otra fue directamente a su cuello — και ταχύτερη πολύ (y más rápido también ) — y con eso arranque su cabeza a la par de su corazón, ella dejo salir un grito de lamento y sus ojos me enfocaron una última vez hasta que la vida abandono su cuerpo, la solté y la deje que la brea la cubriera y se la tragara desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra.

— Se ha ido — musito Yeva a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo sé que no habrá otro que quiera vengarse de Rose? — pregunte en el desespero.

— Porque ella era el último demonio — esta vez fue la voz de Rose que se escuchó, mire hacia adelante y la vi parada no muy lejos de mí y sus heridas ya no eran visibles, su vestido estaba pulcro al igual que el día de nuestra boda.

— Rose, tus heridas, no están — corrí y la tome en mis brazos y ella sonrió feliz.

— Mi culpa — dijo Yeva sonriendo, Rose salió de mis brazos y corrió hacia donde su abuela quien la tomo en sus brazos y la acurruco contra su cuerpo — me alegro de haberte encontrado, como todo contigo fue un verdadero desafío — yeva la soltó y Rose se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta hacerme la difícil — Yeva sonrió como hace tanto no la escuchaba y yo rodee mis ojos, definitivamente mi esposa estaba de vuelta.

…

Al llegar a casa se sentía una tención, Rose colgaba de mi brazo y venia sonriendo jugando con su vestido, hablo todo el camino, parecía una cría de 10 años, pero yo no lo hubiera preferido de otra manera, amaban verla sonreír, amaba el sonido de su corazón, pero sobre todo amaba verla con vida de nuevo.

— Madre — Rose salió de mi brazo y corrió a los brazos de su madre y su padre que ambos lloraban, mi madre y hermanas la miraron como si fuera un espejismo como si no fuera real.

— Roza — mi madre musito mirando a la mujer que había criado desde que era un bebe.

— Momma — ella salió del abrazo de sus padres y corrió hacia mi madre quien la tomo sin dudar, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como sonreía y la masía contra sí mismas.

— ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posibles que estés aquí? — ambos nos miramos y sonriendo dijimos al mismo tiempo:

— ¡Yeva! — mi abuela sonrió y se sentó en su sofa tomando café. Todos abrazaron a Rose, mis hermanas a un lloraban y nadie se podía creer que ella estaba aquí, yo aún no me lo creía.

— Rose — Yeva la llamo, ella camino hasta donde ella y se arrodillo a sus pies — aún hay una decisión que debes tomar— ella dijo como en esas entro alguien a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo.

— Gabriel — mi cuerpo se tensó, no me gustaba para nada que él estuviera aquí.

— Dimitri, comportarse — reprendió mi abuela y volvió su atención a Rose — el día de todos los santo, en tu cumpleaños debías tomar una decisión — nada más al salir esas palabras de su boca mi cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y mi abuela me dio una sonrisa cómplice — debes decidir a qué lado quieres pertenecer.

La estancia quedo en silencio, mi madre no respiraba y yo seguía su ejemplo, Gabriel se paró a mi lado y mi abuela se levantó de su silla y camino hasta donde nosotros sacando una daga.

— Mostradme sus manos — ambos mostramos nuestras palmas y Yeva corto a ambos — bebed de quien desees y sed lo que más quieres, pero el lugar que elijas será el lugar que habite tu madre.

Mire a Rose quien a su vez miro a su madre, Janine, colgaba del brazo de Abe y asintió con la cabeza a su hija y Rose respondió con su semblante en blanco, Gabriel dejo salir una sonrisa divertido y Rose se puso de pie y mirando a todos hablo.

— fueron creados por una maldición, convirtiéndose en algo peligroso y oscuro, su especie a matado y arrasado con comunidades enteras, su sed de sangre a acabado hasta con el alma más pura y su ira contra los de mi mundo ha llevado hacer hasta lo inimaginable, son vengativos y agresivos, matan sin piedad y con gusto — trague, nunca la había visto hablar de ese modo, sin embargó las cosas no quedaron así, ella volvió su mirada hacia Gabriel — y ustedes fueron creados para dar amor, para curar y cuidar, han ayudado a los humanos durante milenios y han intercedido por ellos ante los ojos de vuestro padre — ella miro a todos en la habitación — de nuestro padre, pero la diferencia entre ustedes es que unos aman y cuidan por amor y los otros por orden y miedo, no digo que vuestro creador sea malo, pero su mayor error fue darle mente propia a los humanos y luego no comprenderla, como humanos nos hemos equivocado y como bestias mucho más, pero al final del día protegemos a los que amamos así vallamos encontrar de sus reglas — ella me miro a los ojos y sonrió — yo peque al igual que mi madre y mi abuela, me enamore de mi enemigo, me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma y le iba a dar un hijo, un hijo que no debía ser, fui su tercera creación y al igual que las otras dos cometí el peor de los pecado — ella agacho su cabeza y sonrió negando con ella, cuando la levanto me miro directamente a los — me enamore de un demonio, del mismo demonio que el creo hace tanto años atrás por una entrega de amor, y si por ello me he de ir al infierno, pues me iré con gusto, porque allí veré a los que amo y cuidaron de mi cuando nadie más podía — de un momento a otro ella estaba enfrente mío sonriendo con amor y diversión — y por eso te elijo a ti, te elegiré hoy y siempre — y con eso ella rompió mi camisa y beso mi pecho cerca de mi corazón seguido de enterrar sus diente en la vena directa de mi corazón y bebió de ella hasta sentirse saciada.

Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó y todos en la habitación estaban asombrados de como Rose bebía de mí, mi madre lloraba de alegría y un poco de temor y mis hermanas estaban en shok, nadie quien conociéramos desearía esta vida, pero aquí estaba Rose, entregando su pureza solamente por estar conmigo. Ella termino y lambio las gotitas de sangre que se le escaparon y beso mi pecho y mirando a mis ojos ella sonrió.

— siempre será tú compañero, siempre lo serás — sonríe dichoso y la bese, ella sabía a mí.

Cuando nos separamos mi familia, nuestra familia sonrió en la dicha y Gabriel hizo lo mismo y negó con su cabeza, algo me dijo que ya sabía la decisión de Rose y estaba bien con ella, me alegro por que no había manera que dejaría marchar a mi esposa.

— Rose, Dimitri — Gabriel, dijo como se acercó a nosotros y miro directamente a Rose — la decisión que has tomado hoy es la correcta, ustedes no se diferencia mucho de nosotros, todos fuimos creados por él y nos ama por igual, la maldición ha sido rota, aun son vampiros o seres oscuros, porque en su sangre está el veneno del mal, pero cuando estén cansado de esta vida solo cierren sus ojos y pidan a Dios y él les escuchara — el volvió a mirarnos y de su bolsillo saco dos pequeñas capsulas que coloco en mis manos junto con una vela de babilonia — y para ustedes, _él_ ha visto cuanto amáis unos a otro, ha visto como se complementa unos a otros, pero sobre todo sabe lo que son capaces de hacer por salvar el uno al otro, por lo cual les quiere dar un regalo, cuando se sientan cansado de esta vida y quieran un descanso beban de la capsula y su cuerpo será humano otra vez y cumplirán con el ciclo de la vida y cuando llegue la hora de la vejez enciendan la vela de babilonia y este los llevara a su nuevo hogar, donde vivirán por siempre amándose y brillando entre sí.

Gabriel beso a Rose en su mejilla y musito algo en su oído al cual Rose frunció su seño, él asintió hacia donde mí y por finalizado hacia donde Yeva quien sonrió a su vez, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta pero yo tenía una última pregunta.

— ¿A dónde iremos si decidimos encenderla? — él no se dio la vuelta, pero percibí su sonrisa al responder.

— el firmamento no fue creado para estar solo, con el paso de los años se ha llenado de estrellas que alumbran a las generaciones siguientes, siendo testigos de su amor y anhelo, y por ello, al partir encuentran un nuevo lugar, donde serán eternas, se podrán amar y los más importante podrán descansar de todo aquello que les acongoja, tal vez ustedes no la usen, porque su vida será plena y dichosa, así lo dice la profecía, pero se la pueden dar a alguien quien haya perdido a un ser amado y este volverá, la vela podrá regresar a dos personas, piénselo bien a quien dársela — y con eso él se marchó y se disolvió con el aire desapareciendo por completo.

Rose me miro y me sonrió y enredando sus manos en mi cuello atrajo mis labios a los suyos, cuando se encontraron la magia surgió, pase mi lengua por sus labios y le di un mordisquito y ella respondió abriendo su boca y enredando su boca con la mia, ella era exquisita y mi cuerpo pronto le urgió la necesidad de tenerla conmigo, pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien se aclaró la garganta y Rose y yo nos separamos para encontrarnos a una Yeva sonriendo.

— Lo siento — Rose dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— no hay por qué sentirlo querida, sé que tú y Dimitri tienen mucho en que ponerse al día — ella nos giño un ojo que hizo sonrojar más a Rose, yo por mi parte sonreí — pero antes de que os marchéis tengo que darles un último regalo — mi abuela abrió su mano y sobre ella había algo brillante, era del tamaño de una bola de pin pon y brillaba. Ella camino hasta donde Rose y coloco la mano que poseía la bolita sobre su vientre — lo he estado guardando por mucho tiempo, es hora de que crezca donde debe.

— Yeva — musite como Rose jadeo, no podía ser posible ¿o sí? — ¿eso es… es…? — no termine la frase y mi abuela asintió.

— Es tu hijo, vuestro hijo, lo he cuidado desde que salió de tu vientre, pero ahora su madre a regresado y es hora de que termine de su desarrollo, felicidades por esa vida que han creado — Ella beso a ambos en las mejillas y se volvió a sentar en su sofa seguida por mi familia quien sonreía.

Sin reparar a nadie tome a Rose en mis brazos y en dos segundos estábamos en la que había sido nuestra habitación, ella sonreía en el gozo y la dicha. La deje sobre la cama y sin segundos pensamientos arranque su vestido en dos y allí lo vi, imperceptible para un humano, pero no para mí, vi como su vientre estaba un poco hinchado y como de su cuerpo salía el latido de dos corazones, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, Rose también escucho el latido de nuestro hijo y sonrió en la plenitud.

Despojándome de mis ropas me acosté al lado de mi esposa, su cuerpo seguía cálido y el ritmo de su corazón seguía igual, nada había cambiado, era como si ella aun fuera un poco de ambas, pero eso no era relevante a hora. Con mi mano contornee su cuerpo y acaricie la suavidad de su piel, sentí sus piernas torneadas y la dureza de sus pechos, que bajo mi mano se pusieron erectos.

— Dimitri, te necesito —ella musito y se colocó encima mío.

Sus labios besaron los míos, pero no se demoraron mucho, con su lengua bajo y siguió el contorno de mi mandíbula y de mi cuello, sus manos tomaron mi pene semi erecto y comenzó acariciarlo lentamente. Sus labios besaron mi pecho y fue descendiendo dejando un rastro de besos y una que otra ''marca de amor. ''

Sus labios llegaron a donde más la deseaba y la necesitaba, a este punto estaba totalmente erecto y listo, ella me miro y sonrió y sin dejarme de mirarme se introdujo gran parte de mi pene en su boca, cerré los ojos en deleite y gruñí desde el interior, su pequeña y cálida boca se sentía tan bien, no cabía todo dentro de ella, pero eso no la detuvo, con sus manos más pequeñas agarro lo que no cabía y lo acaricio, su boca comenzó a deslizarse y pronto aumento y fue poniendo presión brindándome más placer, 6 meses de abstinencia querían salir a flote, pero me obligue a controlarme, no quería que durara tan poco, quería que ambos llegáramos juntos. Rose, descubrió un poco sus dientes y los raspo con suavidad, pero la vez infligiéndome placer, si continuaba a si terminaría antes de comenzar.

— Roza, parad — demande, pero ella con más ganas lo hizo, por lo cual la tome de sus brazos y la aparte — si sigues así terminare antes de comenzar.

Ella sonrió y yo la acomode sobre la cama, lance mis labios a sus perfectas tetas y tome uno de sus pezones en mis dientes, Rose chillo en placer y tomo mi cabeza y me acerco más, pase mi lengua por su pezón y repetí el proceso con el otro hasta tenerlos duros; uno de mis dedos busco su vagina y comencé acariciarle, estaba caliente y humedad, estaba lista.

Nuestros cuerpos les urgía unirse y no los hice esperar, la lubrique bien y cuando estaba lista la penetre de una sola estoca, ambos nos quejamos al mismo tiempo como fuimos uno otra vez, ella estaba apretada, más de lo que recordaba y muy cálida, me encantaba esa sensación.

Rose, levanto sus caderas y me incito a que le hiciera el amor, no espere y comencé a entrar y salir, cogimos un ritmo lento y pausado, quería volverla loca, quería que cuando llegara a su orgasmo llorara de la dicha y plenitud. Baje mis labios y jugué con su lengua como una de mis manos jugaban con sus duras tetas. Rose, tomo mis caderas y me hizo aumentar el paso, su orgasmo se avecinaba, pero aun no quería que acabara, salí de ella y la coloque a cuatro patas y volví a penetrarla y ella grito.

— ¡si! — Gimió — así… mas… estoy casi allí, Dimitri — Rose bajo su mano y comenzó a frotar su clítoris entre grititos de placer.

— solo un poco más — dije entre dientes. Salí de nuevo de ella y le di la vuelta, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y yo me levante, camine con ella y la pegue contra la pared, ella amaba esta posición, sin palabra alguna entre de nuevo y esta vez acelere el paso, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y su cabello era un desastre, era perfecta.

Baje mi mano y remplace la suya y comencé a frotarla, ella cerro los ojos y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba cerca, yo estaba cerca, la acaricien más difícil y entre en ella aun peor… y su sucedió, sus paredes abrazaron mi pene como su grito de placer resonó por todo el lugar, lagrimas salían de sus ojos como pequeños espasmo surgían de su cuerpo, sus jugos bajaban por mis piernas, yo la penetre una, dos, cinco veces más y por fin el orgasmo abrazo mi cuerpo, sentí la familiar corriente recorrer mi columna vertebral y estremecer mi cuerpo, como largos y espeso chorros de semen inundaba su interior, rugí con vehemencia mientras me entregaba al placer carnal.

Rose, respiro con un poco de dificultad y yo por mi parte estaba fresco como una lechuga, mi cuerpo estaba saciado y feliz. Tome a mi deshecha esposa y camine con ella hasta la cama, cuando la acosté salí de ella e hizo una mueca, aunque su cara era de puro éxtasis, quite la ropa de cama y la arrope y me metí con ella, Rose se acurro como solía hacerlo desde pequeña y me abrazo inhalando mi aroma, nuestro aroma.

— Habrá una tormenta esta noche — mire hacia la ventaba y vi como grandes truenos caían y la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

— ¿aún le tienes miedo a las tormentas? — pregunte sobando su larga cabellera, ella me miro y negó con la cabeza.

— Aprendí que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol y que sin un poco de lluvia no puede haber arcoíris — ella miro hacia la ventana de nuevo y se acurruco más contra mí — nuestra tormenta ya paso, es hora de que veamos salir el sol, los tres juntos, hasta el final de los tiempos.

— Hasta el final de los tiempos — musite como coloque una de mis manos sobre el vientre de mi esposa, allí, sobre donde mi pequeño milagro descansaba — te amo, Roza. — ella levanto su cabeza y dejo caer un casto beso en mis labios.

— Te amo, Dimitri, por hoy y por siempre.

— por hoy y por siempre.

Rose, se durmió después de eso, acurrucada a mi lado y en paz, acaricie su cabello y tararee canciones de cuna hasta que el sol salió iluminando el cuerpo de mi esposa, la atraje hacia mí y la bese en su cabello, ella sonrió en su sueño y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, vi como el sol alcanzo su plenitud anunciando un nuevo día, una nueva vida para los tres y antes de que la oscuridad me tomara para arrastrarme al país de los sueños alcance a murmurar.

— hasta el final de los tiempos, mi bello ángel.

* * *

Y eso fue todo en esta historia ¿habrá un epilogo? pero claro que por supuesto, cuando dejo mi historias sin epilogo, eso en mi seria blasfemia.

Quiero compartirles que me siento muy triste, esta historia fue un reto para mi, me tomo casi un año escribirla, uf, como corre el tiempo, pero me siento tan orgullosa de ella, creo que hasta el momento ha sido lo mejor que he escrito y me siento muy contenta con el trabajo final, sobre todo por que nunca antes había visto algo igual en fanfiction y eso lo siento como un logro, también me siento que me supere a mi misma a la hora de escribir, aunque me tomaba tiempo publicar me sentía satisfecha con cada entrega, los capítulos fueron pensando con mucho tiempo y fueron escritos mas de una vez, verán, escribir este tipo de fantasía no es fácil y mas cuando incluyes personajes religiosos como los que aparecen aquí, y menos mezclar lo celestial con temas algo oscuros por así decirlo, pero realmente ame este trabajo y espero que ustedes también.

Como dije al principio es el capitulo final, ya lo que viene es un epilogo, ¿2.000, 4.000 o 7.000 palabras? no lo se, tendré que sentarme a pensar un poco mas, pero les daré algo lindo de recordar.

ahora, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron y comentaron, a las personas que están conmigo desde que inicie fanfiction y las personas que han ido apareciendo, gracias por darme esta oportunidad de alegrar sus vidas con esta historia, también agradezco a mi beta o la que fue mi beta, de la cual me enorgullece decir que somos buenas amigas hoy en día y he descubierto muchos valores en ellas ( a pesar de que es bien Dark, Euda estas en mi corazón amor mio), también a una pequeña rubia argentina de piel blanca que me acompaña en mis noches de insomnio y con la cual hablo de todo y me aconseja sobre los capítulos (con la cual me trasnocho encontrando nombres y suplicándole escenas hot en su historia, yo le suplico a ella), estas dos personas son maravillosas, al igual que todas ustedes (Carlet 77) eres de las que ha estado desde el principio de todo y por ello gracias guapura, gracias por ese apoyo tan lindo que brindas, y gracias a todas las que leyeron y comentaron y a las que no, también les agradezco por leerla y espero que la hayan llegado amar como yo, dejo mi corazón en Ángeles & Demonios, pienso que deje el listón algo alto para una próxima historia.

Y que no se pierda la hermosa costumbre, quiero que me digan que les pareció el capitulo como primera parte y como segunda espero que me cuenten que piensan de la historia, como les pareció, y que sintieron al leerla, ¿les emocionaba las actualizaciones? ¿valió la pena la espera? por favor haganmelo saber. Les mando un beso a cada una de ustedes y un abrazo y nos leemos en una próxima.

PDT: Es la nota de autor mas larga, pero también es la ultima de esta historia, un beso guapura.


	26. Epilogo

**Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy.**

— _Rose, llegaremos tarde — llame una cuarta vez como terminaba de enrollar las mangas de mi camisa._

— _¡Dos minutos! — la escuche gritar y maldecir. Sonreí, como siempre, Rose, y su elegante manera de llegar tarde a todos lados._

 _Mire hacia la ventana y vi como la naturaleza envolvía el entorno, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y a pesar de mi condición de no sentir el clima podría apostar que afuera eran unos perfectos 140°F, y aunque no lo pudiera sentir, Rose, se encargaba de quejarse todo el día del calor endemoniado que hacia afuera. El verano se dio lugar despidiendo la primavera y con ella la frescura y el aroma de las flores. Dos meses había pasado desde que Rose volvió, y aunque, no han sido los mejores, si puedo decir que no los cambiaría por nada._

 _A pesar de que Rose decidió elegirme nada cambio en ella, si, debía alimentarse de sangre regularmente como lo hacíamos nosotros, pero la magia que la envolvía desde que nació nunca desapareció, ni la calidez de su cuerpo y a ello viene el problema, como vampiro, Rose, no puede sentir los síntomas del embarazo y también por consiguiente el embarazo se acorta a la mitad del tiempo, pero con su parte angel, su embarazo es normal, como el de cualquier mortal, eso quiere decir, nueve meses, dolores de parto y lo peor de todo… la enfermedad de la mañana._

 _Esta última era la peor, las mañanas pasaron de ser sexuales y eróticas a estar abrazada al retrete mientras yo le sostengo su cabello y acaricio su espalda, no me quejo, me gusta, sobre todo porque sé que ello se debe a nuestro pequeño milagro, pero Rose lo ve de una manera diferente, y luego de cada cita con el baño, alega una media hora y la otra media llora diciendo lo horrible esposa que es y lo pésima madre que será, eso, hasta que las criadas entra con sus donas bañadas en chocolate y el drama queda olvidado, hasta el otro día que vuelve a comenzar todo desde cero, sin embargó, lejos de irritarme me causa gracia y cierta dulzura, cada día la veo más hermosa y la amo más._

— _Lista — ella anuncio saliendo del baño. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y fije la mirada en mi hermosa y embarazada esposa la cual estaba entrado en su cuarto mes de gestación._

 _Rose, llevaba un vestido color crema que caía en cascada a sus pies, era un poco suelto en su abdomen donde se podía fijar una pequeña protuberancia, pero sin exagerar, el vestido era totalmente descubierto en su espalda y tenía un corte corazón que se ceñía a sus pechos, un poco más grandes debo admitir. Su cabello caía suelto en sus risos naturales y su maquillaje fue leve al igual que siempre. Su cuello estaba adornado por un hermoso relicario en forma de ópalo y adornado con diamantes que Yeva le regalo como suplente del primero relicario, el cual una vez que abandono el cuerpo de Rose se perdió no dejando rastro, Yeva, dijo que el día menos pensado volvía aparecer, al parecer ellos siempre vuelven a su dueño cuando este menos lo esperaba, pero más lo necesitaba._

 _Admire un poco más a mi esposa, su piel tan suave como siempre, y ese aroma que solo ella podía emanar; sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, igual a los de su padre, pero que en momentos de excitación se volvían chocolate al iguales que los míos, cuando éramos uno, nuestros sentidos se volvían uno._

— _Hola, tierra llamando a Dimitri — Rose, movió su mano llamando mi atención, la mire y sonreí. — entonces ¿Qué te parece? — ella dio una vuelta mostrándome todo su atuendo, algo en su mente me dijo que no se sentía tan segura de como lucia y mi silencio solo causo que se preocupara un poco más, negué con la cabeza, no importa que especie eres, mujer es mujer._

 _Antes de que ella se diera cuenta mi cuerpo estaba aprisionando el suyo, al principio ella salto un poco por mi cercanía, pero pronto su cuerpo se relajó en mis brazos, enterré mi cara en su cuello y comencé a dejar tiernos y cálidos besos sobre él._

— _estas hermosa, Roza — continue besando su cuello hasta bajar a su escote mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda desnuda, ella tembló bajo mi tacto y un leve gemido salió de sus tiernos labios._

— _Dimitri— musito — vamos a llegar tarde — a pesar de que sus labios decían una cosa su cuerpo y su mente querían otra, su cuerpo ansiaba mi tacto, su piel le urgían mis besos._

— _Pueden esperar 20 minutos más — dije como la cargue y la lleve hasta la mesa más cercana._

 _Subí un poco su vestido, perfecto para yo encajar y sin esperar aprobación le arranque la ropa interior y me enterré en ella, ambos géminos de placer de ser uno solo, nunca me cansaría de hacerle el amor, me incruste en ella las veces que pude, acaricie su cuerpo con lo que alcanzaba mis manos y bese su labios hasta dejarlos adoloridos, y así fue como ella de deshizo en mis manos en un estremecedor orgasmo gritando mi nombre y musitando que me amaba, y al igual que ella, me entregue al placer de su cuerpo y me deshice en su brazos aullando placer._

— _te dije que vamos a llegar tarde — mi agotada, pero feliz esposa dijo como camino al baño a limpiarse y organizar el desastre que habíamos creado._

— _Valió la pena — bese su hombro desnudo y me asee junto a ella entre risas, como dije, nunca me cansaría de mi vida._

…

 _Llegamos una hora tarde, y mi madre se encargó de reprenderme, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro me dijo que ya sabía lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Todos estábamos sentados en la parte trasera del campus de la academia y estábamos felices y orgullosos, por fin, la loca, descontrolada, malhumorada, sarcástica y algo traviesa de Rose se graduaba de la segundaria._

'' _¿algo travesía? Eh, me ofendes compañero'' — escuche decir a Rose en mi mente y no pude dejar de sonreír._

'' _está bien, muy traviesa, en muchos sentidos'' — imágenes de la mañana pasaron por nuestra mente y la pude sentir estremecerse._

'' _Dimitri, comportarse''— ella reprendió, aunque el deseo estaba en todo su cuerpo._

'' _más tarde pequeña''_

'' _más te vale compañero, más te vale''_

 _La ceremonia paso como toda ceremonia, discursos, honores y por fin llego la entrega del diploma, no tardaron en llamar a Rose y cuando ella subió al estrado me busco con la mirada y entre sus labios musito un te amo, la vi cerrar su ojos y abrir sus sentidos por un momento y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, fue a un costado de mi abdomen, primero fue leve pero después fue como si algo chocara contra las paredes de mi estómago, estaba perplejo, eso era…_

'' _alguien será un luchador'' — ella dijo mientras bajaba del estrado, aunque, él bebe aún seguía pateando._

'' _¿Cómo hiciste eso?'' — pregunte aun sintiendo las pequeñas pataditas de mi bebe._

'' _Yeva'' — mire a mi abuela quien sonreía con complicidad, pero aun mirando hacia el frente, mi vieja y loca abuela._

 _La ceremonia siguió, pero ya no le prestaba atención, estaba perdido en lo sentido de Rose, mi cuerpo dejo de ser mío para pasar a remplazar el de Roza, podía sentir como mi bebe se movía y pateaba a su madre, una veces más fuertes que otras, también podía escuchar su corazón y al igual que Rose, podía escuchar sus pensamientos, eran diminutos y no muy concisos, pero él era feliz, amaba la voz de su madre y se desesperaba cuando yo estaba cerca, era perfecto._

 _Pronto todo acabo y de nuevo tuve a Rose en mis manos, estábamos afuera en los jardines de la casa celebrando, aunque, Rose, no quería nada más allá de una cena, su madre y mi madre tenían otra idea, al igual que yo._

— _¿bailas conmigo, Roza? — extendí mi mano y ella la tomo con gusto._

 _La tome con delicadeza y la comencé a balancear al ritmo de la música, todo quedo olvidado, las personas quedaron olvidadas y solo éramos ella y yo en nuestro pequeño mundo, en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Las melodías inundaban el espacio y el sol comenzó a ocultarse pintando el cielo de un hermoso naranja, fue un hermoso atardecer, el momento perfecto para mi regalo._

— _ven acompáñame — la tome de su mano y nos alejamos de todo el mundo. Mire a mi abuela y ella asintió, mire a su acompañante y sonreí más ancho, lo había logrado, había llegado._

 _Camine despacio con mi esposa entre el bosque, estábamos en un cómodo silencio que solo era llenado por los latidos de su corazón y el de nuestro hijo, que con el paso de los días gana más fuerza. Rose, estaba perdida en su mente, aunque sus pensamientos no eran nada concretos, ella estaba disfrutando solamente del entorno y de mi compañía, si no fuera por el enlace nunca podría haber imaginado cuán grande era su amor por mí._

— _¿A dónde vamos? — ella pregunto luego de un largo rato de silencio, yo atraje su mano a mis labios y las bese._

— _Ya verás— ella intento mirar en mi mente, pero la bloquee, no le gusto, sin embargo no dijo nada y continuamos caminando — ¿ya sabes a dónde quieres ir de graduación? — la academia cada año planeaba un viaje para cualquier parte del mundo, este año Marruecos fue el elegido, pero Rose no iría, y en cierta parte estaba dichoso, no quería a mi esposa e hijo lejos de mí, llámenme posesivo o padre sobreprotector, no me importa, porque en el fondo sabía que lo era. Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió:_

— _No lo sé, Christian, se ira la otra semana a parís con Jill — Rose, sonrió y no evite que la sonrisa apareciera en mi cara._

 _Luego de todo el drama de Galina, Christian se dio cuenta de que sentía algo muy profundo por la pobre humana, al principio pensamos que era algo de jóvenes y se le pasaría, al final, Tasha, pensaba que se casaría con la Dragomir, pero no, nos sorprendió a todos cuando anuncio oficialmente su relación con la pequeña y frágil humana, que pronto lo dejaría de ser, pues cuando Rose, regreso, Christian le propuso matrimonio a la joven y esta acepto, el amor se le podía ver y el alivio, aunque no todo fue flores y corazones, cuando Vasilissa se dio cuenta de que su enamorado, o más bien ex enamorado se había comprometido con otra mujer y aparte era un simple mortal la furia estallo, la joven Dragomir viajo hasta Rusia e irrumpió en nuestra casa de verano donde habíamos decidió pasar el fin de semana los cuatro, decir que estaba furiosa, era corto para lo que realmente era, la pequeña rubia parecía querer matar a alguien, y planeaba hacerlo._

 _Cuando la rubia entro en la propiedad Christian tenia a Jill en sus piernas y la besaba mientras sonreía de dicha, eso la enfureció, pero lo que más la enfureció fue que descubrió que de ese dúo de amor salía un pequeño y tercer sonido, eso la volvió loca, en ese momento que, Vasilissa decidió aparecer Jill le había confesado a Christian que estaba embarazada de su primogénito y de ahí todo fue caos, gritos, llantos y maldiciones resonaron en la propiedad, tanto que mi clímax se vio interrumpido por la conmoción, cuando mi esposa escucho no dudo en vestirse y bajar corriendo y ahí todo fue peor, si es que podía serlo._

 _Vasilissa, comenzó a insultar y sobrepasarse con Rose y sin saber que ella era mi esposa, o ignorando el hecho, la insulto diciendo que no le extrañaría que el bastardo que llevaba en su vientre también fuera de Christian, según sus palabras antes de Jill, Christian y Rose se revolcaban juntos y ella era su ramera, y eso fue todo lo que mi libido aguanto, sin importarme de quien se tratara la tome del cuello y en pocas palabras le dije que una palabra más y esas serían las ultimas, sin embargo la pequeña mocosa tenía tanta ira que me ignoro y logrando zafarse corrió a donde Jill, la vi muerta, no lo puedo negar, pero Rose, es más rápida y antes de que pudiera llegar ella ya había formado una barrera entre ambas interponiéndose entre Jill y Vasilissa._

— _un paso más y disfrutaré arrancarte la garganta, quiero que te vallas de mi casa y dejes a mis invitados en paz — Rose, había llegado a su límite y sus sentidos estaban alterados, al igual que el corazón del bebe, tanto Christian como yo la miramos con susto, Christian no se atrevía a moverse en el miedo de que algo malo le pasara a Rose._

— _Lissa — Christian musito — debes irte, dejadme en paz y a mi familia. — Lissa se había olvidado de Rose y Jill y corrió hacia donde Christian, pero no llego, con un movimiento de mano Rose la mando volando y estrellando contra una pared, en unos segundo Rose estaba sosteniéndola por el cuello, y mirándola con odio le hablo bajo y peligroso._

— _te lo diré una última vez, princesa, quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas, dejadlos en paz, él hizo su elección y no eres tú, por lo cual te aconsejo que continúes con tú vida sin mirar hacia atrás — Rose, la soltó y Lissa la miro con desprecio y volvió su mirada a mí._

— _Dejaras que esta bastarda me hable así — ella camino hasta donde mí y me dio su mirada más angelical — ella no es como tú, yo sí, soy de tú raza y debes protegerme — ella planto sus manos en pecho, pero fui más rápido y se las tome apretando duro, a tal punto que le estaba haciendo daño._

— _quiero que te vallas de aquí y no vuelvas, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi esposa o mi sobrino o de alguno de los bebes, me asegurare de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa, no me importa que seas una Dragomir — la solté y retrocedí un paso — si te metes con lo mío te hare sufrir hasta después de la muerte y no es un amenaza, es una advertencia — Lissa miro a todos con odio y comenzó marcharse, pero antes de ir se dirigió a Jill y sonrió con veneno._

— _Esto aún no acaba — para nuestro asombro Jill dio un paso adelante y tomando la mano de Christian sonrió igual de peligroso y dijo con su voz sedosa:_

— _al contrario, esto apenas empieza, no te dejes ver Vasilissa, por que donde te vea te asesino sin remordimiento alguno, la vida me ha quitado todo y no dejare que una mugrosa malcriada me quite a mi familia, primero te mato antes de permitir eso, así que ándate con cuidado y aléjate por tu bien — Christian atrajo a su mujer a su cuerpo y la beso._

— _es mejor que te vallas, no eres bienvenida a esta casa — Christian dijo y la miro duramente — te quiero lejos de mi familia y al mínimo contacto con mi esposa o mi hijo y no dudare en asesinarte, sabes que tengo todo el derecho, así que por favor vete y no vuelvas — y con eso ella se fue y nunca miro atrás._

— _¿Qué te parece Egipto? — pregunto Rose. Volví de los recuerdos y la mire levantando una ceja — ¿Qué? Siempre he querido ver la esfinge — ella se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia, yo me reí y la atraje hacia mí._

— _Egipto será, organizare todo para que salgamos en quince días — la abrace más fuerte y bese su cabellera — me muero por tenerte un mes solo para mí, sin vampiros en la casa, ni ex novias celosas, ni mi abuela y sus miradas picaras, seremos nosotros y nuestro angel y ya._

— _Con un poco de arena, trampa para momias y un calor infernal — Rose, agrego sonriendo._

— _¿trampas para momias? — pregunte divertido._

— _¡Claro que sí! No pretendes que estemos en Egipto y no exploremos un poco, seremos como los de la película la momia, llena de aventuras, momias vivientes y muchos tesoros._

— _nada de aventuras peligrosas para usted señora Belikov, además ¿Qué más tesoros quieres, si tienes una propiedad llena de ellos?_

— _le quitas la diversión a todo señor Belikov, no es lo mismo encontrar algo que poseerlo nada más por nacer en esa parte, pero eso no importa ¿podremos explorar alguna construcción antigua? Quien quita que nos encontremos con una momia maldita — ella sonrió como una cría de 10 años._

— _Podremos, siempre y cuando sea seguro y Rose — ella me miro esperando a que continuara — las momias malditas no existen, lo que viste en la película son actores disfrazados — ella entrecerró los ojos y me golpeo el brazo._

— _no es gracioso Belikov._

— _Estás loca mujer — dije negando con la cabeza._

 _Continuamos caminando, a los lejos podía escuchar la cascada correr y sonreí, ya casi llegaríamos, a pesar de que todo estaba en silencio yo sabía que las personas más importantes de mi vida estaban esperándonos emocionados por lo que a continuación pasaría._

— _¿A dónde me llevas? — Roza, pregunto, pero no tuve que responder, cuando llegamos todos gritaron:_

— _¡Sorpresa! — ella miro hacia todos lados con la boca abierta, todo el lugar estaba decorado con luces y velas dándole un aspecto romántico, mi familia, junto con mi bisabuela Demetria estaban presentes, junto con los Mazur y Janine, todos sonreí y sostenían un lámpara de fuego en sus manos._

— _¿Qué pasa aquí? — Rose pregunto mirándome con los ojos llenos de alegría._

— _Es su boda — Demetria camino hasta donde nosotros y beso a Rose en ambas mejillas y coloco una de sus manos en su vientre cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro — sabemos que ya están casados, pero Dimitri quería una ceremonia donde estuvieran todos sus seres queridos._

— _¿planeaste todo esto? — Rose, me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa dulce en sus labios._

— _Todo sea por la felicidad de mi chica — la atraje a mí y deposite un casto beso en sus labios — te amo, Roza, y te daría el mundo entero si me lo pidieras, y hoy quiero delante de todos nuestros seres queridos sellar nuestro amor eterno._

— _te amo, Dimitri._

 _Rose camino al altar conmigo y en el camino beso a su madre quien lloraba en la alegría, al frente de toda la cascada me esperaba mi abuela, que aunque no lloraba como la mayoría, podía ver el amor, la devoción pero sobre todo el orgullo marcado en sus ojos milenarios._

— _Dimitri, pidió que fuera a la antigua, cuando no había sacerdotes y cuando el amor era más puro y verdadero — Rose me miro y sonrió — así que no tengo mucho que decir, ¿Dimitri? — asenti y le tome la mano a mi esposa._

— _cuando nos hablan de eternidad, todos reaccionamos diferente, mi primer pensamiento fue ¿Qué castigo estoy pagando? A lo largo de los años vi generaciones, sobre generaciones amarse y matarse unos a otros, vi amantes despedirse y otros odiarse, vi la crueldad del mundo, pero sobre todo vi la soledad a la que fui obligado a someterme, viaje años enteros y vidas enteras tratando de encontrar eso que me faltaba, muchas veces intente encontrar eso a lo que todos llamaban amor, intente encontrar esa persona que me hiciera darlo todo de mí; que me hiciera quererla más de lo que me quiero a mí, pero no la encontré, y la deje de buscar y me dedique a vivir mi vida y pasar los años unos con más sentidos que otros, pero al final del día todos eran iguales — hice una pausa y mire a todos a mi alrededor y por ultimo volví a mirar a mi esposa — pero apareciste tú, y no llegaste de una manera convencional o como vemos en las películas, llegaste de la manera más inocente y menos maliciosa que puede existir y de ahí mi vida tomo sentido, ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar y que al crecer me amaría, y el sentimiento se volvió amor, y con el paso de los años te amé más de lo que debía y me asuste, porque no era correcto, pero al final lo fue y entendí que el amor se volvió carne — pose una de mis manos en su vientre y ella sonrió — y todo lo malo por lo que había pasado y visto se esfumo, no acabo la maldad ni la muerte del mundo, pero le diste sentido a mi mundo, le diste esperanza a mi vida y me viste más allá del mounstro que puedo ser y me amaste en la inocencia y esa inocencia fue mia meses atrás y confiaste en mí, me amaste aun cuando yo no me ame a mí mismo y por si fuera poco diste tu vida por mi cuando yo debí dar la mia por ti, y aquí delante de todos quiero prometerte que cuidare de ti, que te amare cada mañana y te besare cada noche y sobre todo que te acompañare hasta que nuestras almas se sientan casadas y busquen el descanso, te amare hasta el final de los tiempo y cuidare de ambos, como tú has cuidado de mí, te amo Roza, y te amare hasta que el universo deje de existir._

 _La multitud estalló en aplausos como Rose, se lanzó a mis brazos, sus labios se unieron a los míos y me beso como si la vida se le fuese en ello, en ese momento no podía estar más que agradecido de tenerla, de tenerlos a ambos en mis brazos._

— _Te amo Dimitri, siempre — sonreí y Yeva nos interrumpió._

— _tú bisabuela y yo queremos darles esto — Yeva, nos entregó tres collares: uno tenía la luna, el otro era un sol y el ultimo era una pequeña estrella — llévenlo con ustedes y nada malo les ha de pasar a ninguno de los tres; recuerden que la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad, y aunque la estrellas pertenecen a la noche, no pueden brillar sin el reflejo del sol._

 _Y tenía razón, yo era la oscuridad, pero Rose era la luz y todo lo bueno y de esa combinación nació la perfecta…_

— Papi, despierta ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — La pequeña voz de mi niña se escuchó resonar, sus manitas pegajosas estaban por todo mi rostro y su aroma era dulce — mami, no quiere despertar — percibí su puchero antes de verlo y me tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír.

— Intenta más difícil querida, hazle cosquilla, sabes que tu padre no se puede resistir a tus cosquilla — escuche hablar la sedosa voz de mi esposa, ella estaba sonriendo.

Sentí las pequeñas manos de mi princesa en todas las partes que pudiera alcanzar, que no eran muchas, debido a mi altura. Ella intento difícil de despertarme y sin poder contenerme más abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la vista más hermosa del mundo, sobre mi tenía el ángel más perfecto que había existido. Su rostro estaba manchado por alguna crema y sus hermosos risos hasta media espalda estaban llenos de harina. Ella tenía una sonrisa dejando ver todos sus diminutos dientes, sus mejillas eran sonrojadas y sus ojos color verdes tenían ese brillo tan especial, ella era una perfecta Rose y Dimitri en miniatura a excepción de sus ojos verdes, los ojos de su abuela.

— ¡ha despertado! — mi pequeña niña grito saltando, un recuerdo de su madre a esa edad alumbro en mi memoria haciéndome sonreír — mami y yo te hemos preparado el desayuno — Rose, mi hermosa Roza, dejo una bandeja sobre mi regazo con toda clase de platillos y un pequeño pastel, por su aspecto era todo obra de mi pequeña chiquilla.

— Gracias princesa — bese sus cabellera café y la senté en mi regazo, con sus cuatro años y su corta estatura encajo perfectamente y sin esperar nada comenzó a comer del desayuno, Rose, levanto una ceja que su hija ignoro por estar comiendo.

— no le digas nada, tú eras igual. — dije sonriendo, mi hermosa esposa sonrió y se inclinó a besarme apasionadamente, hasta que Demetria se interpuso entre los dos.

— Mamá, papá es mío — Demetria, me abrazo y enterró su rostro en mi cuello marcando su territorio.

— Yo lo vi primero — dijo mi esposa con las manos en la cintura y mirando divertida, aunque seria.

— Pero yo soy su princesa — ella me miro con esos ojos verdes que me derretían en un segundo — ¿verdad que soy tu princesa, papá? — sentí mi corazón llenarse de dicha y dándole un beso en esas mejillas le respondí:

— Por supuesto que eres mi princesa, pequeña — mi hija miro triunfante a su madre quien solo rodo sus ojos y sonrió con amor.

''tú eres mi mundo entero Roza'' — dije por medio del enlace, mi esposa me miro con sus ojos chocolates, esos que solo aparecían muy de vez en cuando y me sonrió con adoración.

'' te amo Dimitri, feliz cumpleaños''

— Papi — mi niña volvió mi cara hacia la suya volviendo a reclamar mi atención — mami dijo que iríamos a Disney ¿no te parece muy cool? — ella pregunto con emoción, me recordaba tanto a su madre.

— por su puesto pequeña, me parece muy _cool._

— y sami ira con nosotros y el tío Chris y la tía Jill y serán las mejores vacaciones jamás — mi pequeña gritaba y saltaba emocionada, aun no podía entender como tanto entusiasmo cabía en ese pequeño cuerpo.

— Demetria, ve con tu abuela que ella te ayudara a terminar de organizar tus cosas para el viaje— mi esposa dijo como se sentó en la cama.

— Pero mami — mi niña hizo un puchero de esos que Rose no se podía resistir.

— princesa, si vas, te prometo dejarte comer todo lo que encuentres en la dulcería, además, le diré a papi que en todo el viaje vean todas las pelis que quieras en el avión — yo gemí y Demetria salto a los brazos de su madre y la lleno de besos.

— ¡eres la mejor mamá del mundo! — Ella la beso y tirándome un beso a mi salió como un cohete hacia donde su abuela.

— Eres mala — dije como atraje a mi esposa a mis brazos y retirando los alimentos me recosté con ella en mi pecho.

— Me amas así — ella dijo dibujando patrones en mi pecho desnudo. — no has tomado tu desayuno.

— Es porque tengo sed — le dije sobando su cabellera, Rose entendió y separándose un poco de mi retiro su cabello y dejo su vena dispuesta para mí.

Bese su yugular y clave mis colmillos, mis esposa gimió y se sostuvo de mis brazos, el enlace se abrió mientras bebía y ahí lo sentí, pequeño y rápido, me separe rápidamente y la mire a los ojos.

— Rose… — comencé y ella sonrió.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Dimitri — abrí mis sentidos y lo volví a escuchar, volví a escuchar ese latido rápido y desacorde con el de su madre, pero tan perfecto como la criatura que descansaba en el vientre de su madre.

— ¡oh mi Dios! — la tome en mis brazos y la bese en la dicha y el gozo, mi familia estaba creciendo y no podía estar más orgulloso de ello. Escuche a Demetria llamar por su madre y Rose con un último beso se alejó de mí.

Me levante y mire por la gran ventana de nuestra habitación, afuera era un hermoso día de primavera, las flores estaban hermosas y grandes y entre ellas mis esposa e hija jugaban, la risa de ambas se convino con el latir del pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre y ahí supe que todo perfecto.

'' _¿qué crees que piense él de todo esto?''_ — escuche preguntar al aire, mire a mi alrededor y estaba solo.

'' _que no es correcto, que nunca fue correcto, ¿pero sabes algo? No me importa cuales fueron sus planes, ella es mia y solo por ella valió la pena la existencia''_ — le respondí a la nada.

'' _¿y después de todo eso aun piensas que es incorrecto?''_ — lo pensé por un segundo y luego respondí.

'' _la amo, por consiguiente para mí no lo es''_

'' _¿sabes cuál fue el propósito de él?''_ — me lo pensé por un momento. Mire a mi esposa quien miro hacia mí, cerro sus ojos y nuestra vida paso ante nuestros ojos, cada uno de nuestros momentos estuvieron presentes y hubo uno en especial, fue aquel invierno cuando la encontré y nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez, fue como si hubiera vuelto a esa noche, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brilloso por las lágrimas volvieron a surgir en aquella memoria, ella era un pequeño e indefenso ángel, quien al primer tacto se sintió segura y encontró la paz, ella encontró la paz en mí.

Tal vez no todo lo dicho en los libros era cierto, es verdad que el pecado entro a nuestro mundo por el amor de un demonio hacia un angel, pero esta vez fue diferente, a diferencia de lo que todos pensaba, el propósito de Dios esta vez fue claro y solo apenas lo pude entender, mire perplejo a mi esposa quien entre los rayos de sol lucia como un angel, de su espalda salían dos enormes alas, sus plumas parecían terciopelo que me incitaban a tocarlas, eran largas y fuertes al igual que ella, y aunque solo era un reflejo creado por el sol, por un momento fui testigo de la última y más perfecta creación del angel de la vida.

Mire sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amor me transmitían y entendí cuál había sido el propósito de él, sin embargo no lo dije, Rose me miro a los ojos y murmuro un te amo y en el espacio que había dejado vacío esperando una respuesta su voz resonó:

— su propósito fue que el demonio debía amar a su ángel, pero en algo fallo, y es que su ángel desde antes de entrar a la tierra amo al demonio, lo amo desde siglos atrás, cuando la tierra aún era joven y el cielo estaban limpio, desde ese entonces ella amo al demonio. — la mire perplejo y de un momento a otro no estaba, ni ella ni mi hija, pero no me asuste, pues la sentí a mis espalda, las mire ambas y en ellas vi todo el amor del mundo, las atraje hacia mí y las acune besando ambas.

— Y seremos nosotros hasta el final de los tiempos — musito Rose mirándome con adoración. Bese sus labios y tomando a mi familia hable en voz baja:

— hasta el final de los tiempos, mis bellos ángeles.

 _FIN._


End file.
